Dangan Ronpa: That Hopeless Place
by Craftsdwarf
Summary: Invited on a sudden class trip several weeks before the start of the next term, the soon to be 79th Class of Hope's Peak Academy takes a journey to an unknown location, at the behest of terrible, unknown forces. Stand alone work! Feel free to read without checking out the prequels! Contains DR1/2/0 Spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Welcome! And welcome back, to my previous readers.**

**Now, before we begin, I'd like to give one warning: while this is a sequel to my previous two works, it is perfectly readable without them. However, it will eventually bring up those events, and in particular, spoil the fate of any returning characters, of which there will be a small handful. I believe the work stands on its own, however.**

**Also, to avoid further confusion, as the fic revolves around Japanese characters, I use eastern name order and honorifics, so characters typically refer to each other by surname, EXCEPT in this prologue, which takes place between family members.**

**Sorry for the notes so early, but please, on with the show!**

* * *

_**February 21st, 2011**_

"Toothbrush and toothpaste, check! Changes of clothes, check! Swimsuit? Maybe...check! DS and games, check! Camera, check! Cellphone, check! Pajamas...huh?"

The contents of the travel case were shuffled about as a pair of hands sifted through, attempting to rediscover what was lost. After nearly all the contents were emptied, the boy stood, scratching at his blue hair, mumbling, "Strange, I know I had them last night..."

Parting his blue hair, most of his bangs going between and around his teal eyes, except one that curved upward, the rest of his hair hanging slovenly to the nape of his neck, he looked around, trying to recall the missing information. He checked under his bed and behind his clothes hamper, but the room had been cleaned pretty thoroughly. His desk was in the usual state: an of organized mess of games, manga, and anime he preferred, but there were no pajamas there. He even checked the window, nearly blinding himself in the morning light. Looking down as he blinked the spots out of his eyes, he finally saw what he was looking for: the white folds dotted with sky blue and gold polka dots, the baggy sleeves loosely hanging, the buttons as white as the rest of the cloth.

Muttering to himself, Katsuragi Yaichi sighed, "Maybe I should get dressed first?"

In the span of a few minutes, Katsuragi resupplied his traveling case, including the formerly missing pajamas, before dressing himself at last, putting on his black sweats and white socks before throwing an indigo hoodie over top a light, long sleeved white shirt. Pulling up his sleeves, he checked the thin, worn, pink watch on his wrist, noting the time: 7:00.

Almost on cue, the alarm clock on his nightstand rang out, and he swiftly silenced it, before heading out and down the hall, slipping into the Kitchen for the last task of his morning. Slipping his watch into his pocket, washing his hands, and throwing on a white apron he began to go to work on breakfast.

It was not long before the sweet smell of pancakes wafted through the house. There were only two to be aroused by the scent though, as the boy's parents were out on business, and the house was going to be quieter than it had been in ages. He looked up as his current caretaker waddled in, an aged man with a bald scalp surrounded by grayed hair, only showing the faintest tints of blue. His beard was thin, framing his lips, and he wore a small pair of spectacles over his eyes, and a labcoat over his own set of plain pajamas.

Adjusting his spectacles, the old man, Katsuragi Seijiro noted, "Yaichi, you shouldn't be making breakfast: it's the weekend, you should be sleeping in!"

Yaichi smiled, laughing, "I always make breakfast grandpa! I have somewhere to be though..."

The man blinked as he sat down at the modest table, mumbling, "Did I sleep through Sunday? Is it Monday already? Where'd my son and daughter in law go!?"

"It's only Saturday, they're still on the business trip!" Yaichi responded in amusement. Seijiro was supposed to be taking care of them while their parents were gone, but it was probably the other way around.

Seijiro nodded, "Is that so? Well then...where are you going?"

"The school trip."

"Ahhh, right right. I had a class trip once," Seijiro noted.

Yaichi nodded, "Yeah, to the same place."

Crossing his hands over his chest, Seijiro mumbled in bewilderment, "Or did I?"

While Yaichi wasn't sure himself, he wouldn't have been surprised. Katsuragi Seijiro had lived a long life, and was an esteemed alumnus of Hope's Peak Academy, having been accepted to the 7th Class as the Super High School Level Neurologist, and was a true pioneer of the field.

Before they could continue their conversation, a third voice chimed in, "Morning." Yaichi looked over with a smile as he spotted his younger sister, the short girl taking a seat, clad in white pajamas with light pink and green polka dots, her head adorned in a matching sleeping cap that covered some of her blue hair, which fell to her shoulders, the bangs partially obscuring her eyes.

At the girl's appearance, Yaichi moved like the wind, grabbing plates before slinging food onto them, passing them out on the table along with the traditional dressings of syrup, butter, and jam. The slightly younger girl seemed to expect the prompt service, and simply took her silverware and began to eat without word.

Removing his apron and sitting himself, Yaichi smiled, noting, "You're up a little later than usual, Yumi-chan; what were you reading last night?"

Katsuragi Yumi answered, "I wasn't, I was watching that anime you wanted me to. It sucks, but give me the rest of the disks before you go. We can talk about it when you get back, I guess."

Smile widening, Yaichi nodded, "Absolutely." As he ate, he couldn't help but feel things couldn't be better in his life. He was a simple, 17 year old boy, school was no longer an obstacle, and he found more enjoyment in caring for his family than anything.

Not to say they were a normal family in the least: despite the normal breakfast, the previous night was no doubt filled with wonders for the two siblings. When they were younger, the two regularly shared their dreams with each other, before they began to master lucid dreaming, becoming the gods of their respective sleeping minds. The grandpa took notice, and they became the subject of willing experimentation, being studied in hopes of discovering more about humans, their sleep, and their dreams.

And Hope's Peak Academy had recognized that Talent: Katsuragi Yaichi had been accepted into Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Dreamer. He could only hope they would offer that same Title to Yumi in coming years; after all, one whom graduates Hope's Peak is set for life, or so they say.

After the conclusion of the meal and the cleaning of plates, Yaichi gathered the last of his things, dropping of his sister's requested disks, before heading to the front door, slipping on his white and blue sneakers. As he turned to see his grandpa and sister, Yumi mumbled, "Well, later, I guess."

Pouting, Yaichi grumbled, "Don't be like that. Don't I get a hug before I go?"

Frowning, Yumi let out a groan, before muttering, "Fine, just _one_. A quick one."

The words had barely left her mouth when Yaichi leaned over, wrapping his short sister into a tight hug, arriving at his favorite place in the world, a usual wide smile crossing his face as he took in the softness.

After a moment, Yumi grumbled, "A _quick_ one." Yaichi just laughed, not relinquishing his hold. After a few more moments, she further insisted, "Let go."

"You haven't even hugged me back yet!" Yaichi was usually selfless when dealing with his sister, but hugs were the one exception he gave himself. His grip tightened when his glee reached immeasurable levels when she clasped her arms around him for a full second before letting go: definitely longer than average.

"Now let go," Yumi pouted.

"No," Yaichi responded curtly.

Yumi whined, "But you're hurting me!"

Well aware of his own strength, Yaichi shook his head, "Nuh-uh."

As Yumi's cheeks puffed up, their Grandpa chimed in, "There's a spider in your hair."

Yumi nodded, "There's a spider in your hair."

"Ah! Where!?" Seijiro cried.

Yaichi laughed, "You're fine, grandpa!"

Yumi whined again, the tiny teenager still not free of her indigo prison. Though he wasn't quite done, he understood, and finally let go, Yumi swiftly hopping away, hiding behind their grandpa. Slightly bitter, she bid, "Bye."

Waving fiercely Yaichi replied, "Bye! See you when I get back!" As he moved out the door, he glimpsed his grandpa waving farewell as Yumi went off, Yaichi already counting the days when he would see her again.

* * *

One lazy day of napping and gaming later, the vehicle came to a stop with a loud hiss. The movement caused his silver handheld to clatter to the ground, waking the boy from his slumber. Realizing what had happened, he jumped with a start, reaching down frantically to grab his device, letting out a sigh of relief when he discovered that it was unharmed. Sturdy stuff! Looking around, the smell of salt hit his nostrils, he looked outside to see the orange dusklight, well aware that he had reached his destination.

As he gathered his things, he drew out one sturdy piece of paper in particular, giving it another look. Said page had been included with his acceptance letter: it was an invite. While finals and the end of the term in March were a short ways off, along with the graduation of the 76th Class over at Hope's Peak, Katsuragi and the rest of the upcoming 79th Class had been invited to a unique event. Here, in Muroran, they would be taking a cruise to an unknown spot with their Classmates, for an all-expenses-paid vacation just before the end of the school year! There was no doubt going to be some studying with finals coming up, but motivation would probably be at an all time low, given that they'd already been accepted to the best school in the world. Admittedly, Katsuragi hadn't done much research into his classmates, but he was still excited to meet them.

Passing through the bus doors he squinted against the light at the transport: a shiny white cruise ship a bit smaller than he imagined, with two stacks reaching for the sky and billowing smoke, and a number of windows lining the sides. The dock ended in a staircase that led up to the deck, allowing boarding. Where was the boat headed? Given that he didn't know, nor had he even taken one before, he was admittedly a tad anxious. Taking a breath, he began to make his way towards the staircase, ascending it, each step being taken with the clunk of his pack on the previous one.

As he arrived at the top, he took a breath as he made to look over the deck, wondering whom would be there to greet him. Hope's Peak staff? His future classmates?

As he wondered, he heard a voice greet, "Welcome, future Hope's Peak student!" The sudden sound startled him, as the voice was quite...odd, to say the least. It was simultaneously incredibly cutesy and robotic, like something was unreal about it. Briefly worried, he looked down, letting his sweat-jacket sleeve fall as he looked closely at his pink watch, trying to spot the word on the opposite side that would allow him to discern whether or not this was reality or dream fantasy, a unique problem that only he and his sister seemed to share, for the most part.

He couldn't quite make it, however, as the sinking feeling he received as his foot hit the air to the side of the staircase was quite real. His heart seemed to stop as his gaze went from his watch to the ocean below. As the foam came rushing to him, his pack in the air behind him, Katsuragi too mystified to even cry out, he could only wonder how in the world something could go that wrong?

As his senses began to swim, muddle, and bend, he knew only blackness as the cold overtook him.

* * *

Dozens of miles away, where the journey had begun, Katsuragi Seijiro stumbled his way through the house as his dear granddaughter had her usual nap a few rooms away. Reaching the front door, he cracked open a small hatch in the wall, revealing a small handful of papers. Flipping through the mail, he was prepared to place it with the rest of the letters to his son and daughter in law, but there was one not addressed to either of them; rather, it was to their oldest child, Yaichi.

The return address was listed as Hope's Peak Academy.

Blinking, Seijiro adjusted his small spectacles as he dared to open the letter, mumbling, "Now, that's strange..." Unfolding the paper within, the words printed nearly identical to the letter the elder received seventy-two years ago, he made his way to his grandson's room, hobbling over to the desk, where a nearly identical letter resided. However, there were two major differences.

The note just received had a return request: a simple postcard the student would send back to acknowledge that they would be enrolling in the next school year. It wasn't very often that anyone turned down an offer to school at Hope's Peak, but it did happen.

The other difference was in something that was missing. This duplicate letter had no advertisement for a certain voyage...


	2. 1-1: Bon Voyage

**Silver Lining: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

Encapsulating darkness, the creaks and moans of metal, the echoes of an eternal sea...

It seemed as though that was all Katsuragi Yaichi could feel for a short time.

As he began to get a stronger handle on his senses, he noticed more: the soft, moist feeling permeating his clothes, the humid air on his skin, and the faint light beyond his eyelids. But perhaps the strangest thing was that he hadn't woken up from a dream.

Had he? Maybe, but not one he could remember. The last thing he did recall was his attempt at a reality check. Thinking he was due for another, he cracked a weary eye open, raising his arms, the movement making him feel the moisture that still remained trapped in his clothes. Once again he viewed his watch, being quite glad that the word, written and rewritten on the old watch in marker, was still written plainly. However, as he got a closer look, the watch seemed to have stopped. Water damage? What a shame, but hopefully he could have it fixed.

With a grunt, he put his arms down and pushed himself up off the bed, looking around through half lidded eyes. Past his disheveled bangs, he could see that he seemed to be in a room with metallic walls. The floor was smooth and bare, hosting a plain desk with a hardwood counter with a folding chair and the bed he laid on, the metal frame holding up a mattress with white sheets, still wet from where he had been resting. There was also a pair of metal doors, one next to the desk and another on the otherwise empty wall. It was so plain but...where was he?

Looking around, he spotted a round window on the wall opposite the door. Leaning up to take a look, he saw an orange, cloudy sky over a vast expanse of ocean. It was moving, but was that the waves or the boat? Were they docked or out at sea? He'd have to find out, it looked like.

"Oh, you're awake, Yaichi-kun!" came the cutesy, mechanical voice.

Head turning so fast he nearly lost balance, Katsuragi turned behind him to see an unexplainable sight. It seemed to be like a teddy bear, but larger, standing about a meter high. It was colored entirely white, with a soft snout and two beady black eyes, the white spot of under-hair hosting an extruding navel.

Blinking in confusion, Katsuragi looked over the strange teddy bear again, before raising his hand, patting it on the head. "Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered, blushing as Katsuragi rubbed him down.

Even after touching it, Katsuragi had no idea what to make of it. It wasn't really that cute, unfortunately, but underneath a thin layer of plush fur, it seemed to be solid, like the metal encasing him right now. His initial assumption was a child or dwarf in a costume, but if it was metal, wouldn't it be too heavy to wear?

Oh yeah and the fact that there was a bear costume here yeah that was pretty weird. Since when did Hope's Peak have a mascot? Was he on the wrong boat? Removing his hand, Katsuragi shared his concerns, asking, "Where am I?"

The bear replied quickly, "You're currently aboard the Silver Lining, a vessel rented by Hope's Peak Academy for this voyage. Since all the students of the 79th Class were assembled, we shipped out! Since not all of them were conscious, we haven't truly started our journey yet."

Remembering how he fell, Katsuragi wondered, "Wait, I'm not the only one who fell?"

The bear shrugged, "I can't really explain it, maybe you can ask them yourself? We have plenty of time, after all. Now that everyone's awake though, I think we should get things rolling."

Without warning, the bear slipped away, leaving Katsuragi's sight in mere moments. He didn't have to wait long until something happened, the Dreamer hearing the pings of the PA system. What followed was a voice not unlike the bear's here, but harsher, explaining, "Mic test...and stuff. Hey hey, listen up kids! Now that all of you sleepyheads are awake, we're beginning the countdown: in one hour, meet at the Upper Deck for your Trip Orientation! No ifs, ands, or buts! Be there or be square you ding dongs!" After the rather unfriendly message, the PA system blinked out, leaving the room in silence once again.

The bear sighed, "Oh, brother, such a bother; couldn't he have been a little more professional about this?"

Katsuragi jumped, not having noticed the white bear return. Looking between the bear and the source of the noise earlier, Katsuragi stammered, "H-huh? That wasn't you?"

Turning to Katsuragi, the bear explained, "Oh, of course, I forgot to mention: that was my twin brother, Kumakuma. I'm the younger one by a little bit, Monomono!"

Not really getting the naming scheme, Katsuragi simply scratched his head and nodded, playing along before looking around, wondering, "So, after I fell, one of you guys brought me here, right?" Monomono nodded, and Katsuragi continued, "Where'd you put my stuff?"

Monomono tilted his head, wondering aloud, "Stuff?"

Katsuragi blinked, explaining, "My bag of things I had with me?" No answer. As the fate of his possessions dawned on him, he muttered, "W-wait, my bag...is gone?" As he visualized his things, eroding slowly on the bottom of the ocean floor, of particular pain came the thought of his games: the hours of progress and tens of thousands of yen lost. Legs weakening, he fell onto his hands and knees, head bowed in despair.

Trying to help, Monomono began, "W-well, at least you didn't drown, right?"

Katsuragi didn't respond, instead thinking of what he would do. Start over with another system? Get the games he lost and replay them? But then he'd have to redo the stuff he'd already done. It was such a waste. But maybe...what if Yumi took pity on him and got him one? Perhaps a newer model in her favorite color, or with another personalization to remind him of her as she played, perhaps handing it to him with a remark like 'take better care of your things next time, you idiot'.

Unable to taker the mental image, Katsuragi clutched at his heart, falling over onto his side. As Monomono panicked, Katsuragi leaped to his feet, a warm smile on his face, which quickly burned into a look of determination as he hissed, "Everything's going to be okay!"

Monomono blinked in confusion for a moment, before nodding as he replied, "That's the spirit. You recovered kinda quickly though..."

Katsuragi nodded, "Anything is possible with love."

Monomono titled his head again as he said, "I don't follow."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Katsuragi stated bluntly, "Well, you're a robot so you can't love because you don't have a soul."

Jaw dropping, Monomono threw his hands in the air in shock, crying out, "H-how did you know my secret!?"

Raising his fingers to adjust a pair of non-existent glasses, Katsuragi answered, "It was child's play, I patted your head, after all..." Blinking his eyes, he replied, "Wait, what? I was right? I was just joking."

Monomono pouted, "You still don't seem that surprised!"

Katsuragi scratched his head as he pointed out, "Well...I guess I'm more curious as to why it's you and not, you know, people."

Monomono sighed, beginning, "Oh, is that all? Well that'll be explained in due time. For now, I think you should run along and meet your Classmates before the the Trip Orientation. I'm sure they've familiarized with each other for the most part, so now it's your turn!"

Thinking about it, Katsuragi concurred, "Yeah, I think I will then. Thank you for the help."

Monomono nodded, "It's no issue at all!" With a nod, the bear slipped away, leaving as fast as had come. As it left, Katsuragi glimpsed the backside of the bear, which seemed to be colored black rather than the white front. He quickly shoved it from his mind though, figuring he'd learn more later.

Now alone, Katsuragi sized himself up once more, waving a bit to air his still moist clothes out a bit, before heading to the door next to his desk, finding a small bathroom, complete with toilet, sink, and shower. Keeping that in mind, he headed to the other door, turning the knob, and stepping outside. Directly in front of him was a door, marked with a nameplate and an image resembling a game sprite. Before he got a good look, his eyes followed the path down the hall to his left, where he saw a line of doors, each similarly marked. At the end of the hall to his left, the passage ended at a wall, two paths turning to the side, while at his right, nearby, he could see it turn to form two staircases, each heading downwards, while there was a door on the wall between them.

Turning around, he closed his door to see his own name and image staring back. Right above his name of "Katsuragi' was an image of himself in pixel art, blown up. He couldn't fathom why, but he kinda liked it. A quick count revealed that there were eight doors on each side, meaning that there were sixteen total. Making his move, he began to walk, his eyes on the nameplates of the guys. However, curiously, the last one did not have a nameplate: only a black square where the images were on the other doors. Curiosity unbending, Katsuragi reached for the door knob, turning it, being surprised to find it unlocked.

However, the first thing he saw was not the bed, window, or desk, it was a boy, a bit shorter than him. At the noise from the door, he looked over his shoulder at Katsuragi, his gray eyes meeting Katsuragi's teal ones. The boy had short, ruffled blonde hair, a bit of it sticking up at his scalp, and he wore a black and blue flannel with rolled up sleeves, opened up over a plain white shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

As the pair looked at each other, the boy's eyes lit up on recognition, and he smiled, "Oh, you must be...either Katsuragi Yaichi or the owner of this room, right?"

Scratching his head, Katsuragi nodded, "Er, yeah, I'm Katsuragi." Looking around at the bare room, he asked, "So this isn't your room?"

The boy shook his head, explaining, "No, I'm next door. I'm Urabe, Urabe Shigeru. I'd be surprised if you've heard of me: I'm the Super High School Level Luckster."

Katsuragi nodded with a smile, replying, "Oh, nice to meet you then!" A bit sheepishly, he noted, "It's so weird that you already know me though..."

Urabe blinked, before wondering aloud, "Is it? I mean, I did my research on all of the likely candidates for the 79th Class, and I found plenty on most of you easily enough. Like for example, not only is your grandfather also a former Hope's Peak Student, but your little sister also has the same Talent. And she's starting high school when spring break ends, right? Maybe she'll be in the 80th Class?"

At the mention of his sister, Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, that would be great! She'd been going to a different middle school than me, and she's applying to a high school different than the one I was at before I got accepted into Hope's Peak, but if we were at the same school it would be easier to take care of her..."

Urabe blinked, before nodding slightly, "I see..." Glancing around, Urabe suggested, "It's a little cramped in here, don't you think? And there's no signs of who this room belongs too, so there's really no reason to stay." Getting the picture, Katsuragi stepped out, being followed by the Luckster, who closed the door behind him. Turning back to Katsuragi, Urabe wondered, "You know, I know of you, but I don't really know much about you. Tell me more about your Talent."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Katsuragi began, "Well, it's kind of interesting, I guess. Lucid dreaming, controlling your mind...it's like making another world inside of your head, and you're the God. My sister mostly uses it to have fun, not that I don't, but I like to try and imagine the impossible, like paradoxes. I mean, the human mind is amazing as is, but what don't we know about it? That's the kind of thing my grandpa has studied his whole life."

Impressed, Urabe nodded, "Oh, that's something. Have you worked towards discovering anything? Oh, and there's that other Neurologist who started in Hope's Peak a couple years ago, did you meet him?"

"Matsuda-san? He's...alright. Kind of mean maybe, but we talked about manga a bit. My grandpa was really impressed with him though, and Matsuda seems to respect him. Maybe we'll meet again? I guess he'll be our upperclassman, huh?" Katsuragi explained.

Urabe nodded, "Ah, must be nice, getting to meet someone like that. I'm a little envious. I mean, I'm just Lucky...supposedly. What does that even mean?"

Offering a suggestion, Katsuragi said, "Maybe some of our other upperclassmen might know? There've been, what, 78 other Lucksters, right?"

Urabe shook his head, "Only 72, actually, but I see what you mean. Maybe the school will have something?"

Looking around at all the Cabin doors, Katsuragi said, "Well, we only have a little less than an hour, maybe I should get to finding everyone?"

Urabe suggested, "Hmm, maybe I can come too? I mean, I've met everyone already, but I already knew a bit about most them. Some of them are a little quiet so a little introduction might help, and then...there's one I want to meet again anyway. Besides, who knows, maybe someone will have an idea on that 16th Student?"

Katsuragi smiled, "Ah, that'd be helpful, thanks!" Glancing around, he wondered, "Now which way..."

Taking the lead, Urabe grabbed Katsuragi on the shoulder, pointing at the door in between the two sets of downward stairs on the far side, suggesting, "This way." Blinking, he stopped, before patting Katsuragi's shoulder, taking note of the moist clothes. Blinking, Urabe noted, "You're..."

Katsuragi explained, "Oh, I was dreaming about swimming, I guess, so my body followed suit with my mind." Eyes widened skeptically, Urabe gave Katsuragi a prying look, and the Dreamer smiled, "I'm joking. I fell into the water before I got on board, actually."

At that, Urabe chortled lightly, but Katsuragi wasn't sure if he was laughing at his joke or his clumsiness. Moving on, the two passed the Cabin doors before reaching the end. Katsuragi followed Urabe as the entered the out of place door marked with a plate that read 'Data Room'.

Peeking his head inside, he gave the room a look. In the center, a short distance from the door, was an assembly of four desks, their corners pushed together, a computer tower, monitor, keyboard, mouse, and set of headphones assembled for each one. The walls of the room were lined with bookshelves that reached the ceiling, and the other half of the room had one set of shelves blocking the view of the back wall.

They were not alone, however: Sitting at one of the computers and facing away from the door was a small girl, whom turned her head over her shoulder at the noise. As she got a better look, she rotated her chair, looking over Katsuragi as he did the same. The short girl's light green hair was wrapped into a bun, while her yellow eyes gazed through brown spectacles. She wore an black, short sleeved blouse under a white vest with an black skirt, a green bow tie at her neck.

Tilting her head slgihtly, the girl mumbled, "Oh, you're..." As Katsuragi approached without warning, she recoiled in her chair a bit, tensing up and closing her eyes as his hand reached the crown of her head. As she was being petted, she cracked one eye open, before blinking, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Smiling, Katsuragi fawned, ignoring her and asking, "Hello there, little girl! How did you get on board? This is a trip for high schoolers!"

With a glare, the girl grabbed his arm, tossing it aside and standing, though she was still more than a full head shorter than him. Pouting at him, she proclaimed, "I am a high schooler! A Hope's Peak Academy Super High Schooler!"

Urabe nodded sheepishly, "It's true."

Blinking, Katsuragi noted, "You're about as tall as my little sister though...no, actually a bit shorter. Probably close to three centimeter's shorter."

Grimacing, the girl asked, "That's a really specific number! Stop being creepy. And don't make fun of me for something I can't help."

Leaning down and grabbing her by the shoulders, Katsuragi looked her in the eyes and demanded, "You're perfect just the way you are. Never change."

Unamused, the girl removed Katsuragi's arms before turning about and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly as Urabe scratched his head in bewilderment. The Luckster finally began, "A-anyway, this is Miyamoto Chiho, she's the Super High School Level Tutor." Turning slightly, Miyamoto smirked proudly as Urabe began, "At her middle school, she was allowed to lead study hall, and the school's average scores shot up to the highest in the country. Two of its students managed to rank in the top five out of every student in the country!"

Miyamoto flinched as she recalled, "And then couldn't take the prestigious schools they went too without commuting to my house every weekend to study... I suppose I should have taught them to fish a little better instead of just feeding them?"

Katsuragi nodded, "That's impressive! I guess we won't have to worry about our grades this year with you in our class."

Miyamoto shot him a look, saying forcefully, "Excuse me!? What, you think it's going to be easy? I can only do so much teaching: you're the student. You're the one who has to remember and not screw up on the test. It's not like everyone I taught did well; I stopped bothering with the ones who didn't care ages ago." Adjusting her spectacles, her eyebrows seemed to spark and flare as she added, "Oh, and I'll bet Hope's Peak is going to throw some of its most challenging courses at us this year; they're going to have to if they want to test me. We're all geniuses in one way or another here: no way the normal course work will cut it!" Her eyebrows seemed to intensify as she stated, "And we're starting right here on this class trip, so don't drop your guard, even more a moment!"

A bit intimidated by her sudden presence, Katsuragi replied, "Er, I'll keep that in mind..." Looking over at the screen, Katsuragi wondered, "What were you doing there? Do we have satellite internet or something?"

Eyes widening, eyebrows flipping off, Miyamoto backed up towards the screen, shaking her head, "Uh, n-no internet here, nope, that's preposterous! I was just checking on some of the files and software..." As Katsuragi leaned closer, the small girl suddenly jumped to the keyboard and mouse, quickly hacking away at it. As Katsuragi tried to see what she was doing, Miyamoto continued to block him, leaning her head to shield the screen from his eyes.

Trying to get in, Katsuragi used his height to his advantage, peeking over, but all that remained when he finally got sight was the computer shutting down. Satisfied, Miyamoto let out a sigh of relief and plopped back down in her chair, smiling proudly. Ignoring her, Katsuragi restarted the computer as soon as it had shut down fully, stating, "You know it shouldn't be too hard to see what files you recently opened..."

Shocked, Miyamoto grabbed his arm, trying to keep it away as she pouted, "Noooooo! I mean, I wasn't goofing off, I was just looking! There's nothing wrong with looking!" Ignoring her, Katsuragi kept his arms at the ready even as she fought, groaning all the while. "Who are you anyways!?" Miyamoto grumbled.

"Is there a problem?" Came a deeper voice from the other side of the room. Katsuragi froze as a figure stepped out from behind the free standing bookshelf, heels stepping down firmly. It was yet another girl, but unlike Miyamoto, she was about Katsuragi's height. The girl scanned the scene with hard, green eyes. Her hair was parted from her bare forehead, the light orange locks spun into fine curls trailing down the sides and back of her head. Her body was wrapped in gray, tightly fitting shirt with black buttons down the middle and similarly fitting pants that accented her figure. At her hip waved a long, thin sheathe, the hilt of a weapon in plain view.

Unconsciously, Katsuragi swallowed, a bit intimidated by the appearance of the girl, her frame seemingly toned and strong. Glancing between Miyamoto and the weapon at the other girl's hip, Katsuragi stepped a fair distance away from the Tutor before stating, "I didn't do it."

"Do what?" The taller girl asked.

"...Nothing?" Katsuragi muttered as Urabe shook with giggles, his mouth hidden behind his hand.

Ignoring the boys, Miyamoto watched the other girl, her hands on the sides of her face as she muttered fawningly, "So cool..."

After a moment of silence, the nameless girl began, "I don't believe we've met."

Miyamoto turned back to him, nodding, "Yeah, like I was saying: who are you?"

Katsuragi opened his mouth, but his words were stolen as Urabe began, "This is Katsuragi Yaichi, the Super High School Level Dreamer." The Luckster then went into a breif explaination of the boy's Talent, Katsuragi taking to nodding at appropriate times.

As the Luckster finished, the taller girl gave him a look, before beginning, "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself: I am Ohtori Keiko, Su-"

Urabe jumped in, "She's the Super High School Level Fencer! I haven't really heard much though. I did read about some big tournament recently though, but I don't remember reading about her. There was some really strong foreign presence though."

Turning her head slightly, Ohtori noted, "The fact tat I am here speaks loudly."

Urabe scratched his head as he replied, "Well, there was never any doubt about that." Katsuragi couldn't help but feel that her overly formal behavior and somber mood seemed to contradict her adorable name of 'Keiko'.

After a moment, Ohtori turned her gaze on Katsuragi once again. As the Dreamer flinched, she stated, "It would be wise of you not to start trouble."

As Miyamoto nodded quietly, Katsuragi replied, "Y-yeah, understood."

Satsified, Ohtori nodded, before making her way out of the room, Miyamoto getting up from her chair and following with a cry of, "Don't leave me with him, Ohtori-san!"

When the room was clear, Urabe noted, "Well, at least they're getting along nicely."

Nodding, Katsuragi sat down in Miyamoto's no empty seat, logging in to the computer. Slipping into folders, he was able to find out rather quickly what Miyamoto had been doing through the folder history. He explained, "Huh, looks like she was playing some game; it's kinda old though, and in English."

Urabe smirked, "Heh, really? She overheard me trying to talk games with one of the others and jumped in to complain how they were the mortal enemy of studying...well, she's not wrong, I guess, but...was she deleting them?"

Eager to get to the bottom of things, Katsuragi botted up the game (some sort of action game by the looks of it). Finding a file in her name, he pointed it out to Urabe, who sighed, "Who'd have thought..." Shutting down the PC, Katsuragi stood, Urabe pointing out, "You're not bad with computers. Or figuring stuff out."

Having not really though about his actions, Katsuragi shrugged, "That so? I guess..."

Moving on, the two left the Data Room, Urabe leading the way down one of the sets of stairs nearby. Going even deeper into the ship, the two came out on another level. Looking around, Katsuragi could see two more sets of stairs. Across from them, one went back up, likely to the same place, while at their side there was a staircase downwards further. In between the two staircases up, their was a door surrounded with a few crates and plastic shippers.

Before Katsuragi could get a better look, however, Urabe headed for the other staircase, pointing out, "Hmm, I haven't gone down this way yet..."

Uncaring of the direction, Katsuragi followed him down the shorter length of stairs, which bent around to a large, red set of double doors underneath the area above. Though the doors were unmarked, the area was not vacant: the space between the bottom step and the door was taken up by another pair of students, who looked up to the Katsuragi and Urabe as they approached.

One of them, a boy, adjusted his frameless glasses as he looked over Katsuragi with his green eyes. His dark purple hair was short and spiked in the front and a light green short sleeved dress shirt under a dark gray vest with off-white slacks and black shoes.

The other one, a girl, was dressed for business as well, but of a different sort. She wore a red hakama over a plain white haori jacket covering a similarly pure kimono: a standard shrine maiden uniform. Her dark blue hair was long, two ponytails stemming from one spot on the back of her head, bound by white ties, and she blinked at the pair with her orange eyes.

Raising his eyebrows, Urabe asked from his spot on the stairs, "That door..."

The dark haired boy next to it sighed, "Don't bother asking, it won't open."

The girl at his side frowned, "All I did was touch it and Kumakuma came over and yelled at me for trying to break it down."

Katsuragi noted, "Kumakuma doesn't sound very nice."

Raising her hands, balled into fists, she said with a grain of intensity, "Ain't that the truth?" Blinking, she turned pink for a moment as she lost her intensity, instead stating, "I mean, isn't it?"

Katsuragi blinked, before adding, "Well, I haven't met him yet, I only just got out of my room."

"And you are?" The boy in glasses asked, almost accusingly.

Katsuragi began, "Er, well-"

Before he could get much else in, Urabe once again launched into explanation on the blue haired boy. As he finished, he turned to Katsuragi, beginning, "Anyway, here we have Hiiragi Mitsue. She's not wearing that outfit for fun, she's a Super High School Level Miko Priestess."

Studying the girl, Katsuragi began, "Well, I like the look, but I can't help but wonder...how did that happen? I mean, Fencing and Tutoring, sure, even Dreaming kind of sort of makes since, but..."

Scratching her head sheepishly, Hiiragi began, "Well, I know what you mean. I don't know how it happened either: our town is really small, and the shrine isn't that big. It was still kind of understaffed since some of the part timers were starting to go do other things. I started helping as a favor, and after everything got cleaned up, I started attracting followers and...I guess I did a little too well?"

Urabe added, "I heard that your performances during ceremonies were really invigorating."

Hiiragi gave an awkward smile as she replied, "I didn't even know what I was doin' the first time... I kept gettin' nervous, and then the crowds got bigger..."

Urabe continued, "I also heard that the sealed fortunes you passed out specifically were scarily accurate."

"Just a coincidence, is all!" Hiiragi insisted.

"Oh, and the time you used a charm to save someone's life!" Urabe finished.

Hiiragi blushed as she explained, "I-I was just holdin' it while doin' the Heimlich thing! He was chokin'" Embarrassed, she pouted, "Stop it, please..."

Scratching his head, Urabe nodded, "Alright, sorry. Anyway..." Gesturing to the quiet, dark haired boy, Urabe continued, "This is Zaizen Koutarou. He's the Super High School Level Puzzler. Kind of surly, sure, but give him a riddle and he'll probably find the answer."

Zaizen snorted, "'Probably'? The 2010 Edition of the 101 Gold Riddles was solved by my group in record time. They were supposed to last the whole decade, yet they were handled in months. I can only hope they step up their difficulty for the next decade."

Katsuragi nodded lightly, replying, "That sounds impressive..." After a moment, he put his hand to his mouth and hissed quietly, "Urabe-san, what are the Gold Riddles?"

Urabe began, "They're a collection of Master Class riddles compiled by enthusiasts over the last decade. I think its compiled from 1999 to 2009, actually, so they have time to put the actual book together. They've been printed for about a century, but some of the collections weren't even fully solved until internet communities were able to collectively pool their knowledge. I think the 2000 Edition was the first one solved in the same decade it came out." Urabe snickered, "And they say the internet makes you dumb..."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen noted, "But now, the Gold Riddles are a thing of the past. I'm far more interested in 'real puzzles' nowadays. Mysteries and the like." Turning back to the door, he began, "Katsuragi-san, you seem to be wet: why is that?"

Katsuragi blinked, before explaining, "Er, I fell into the ocean."

Hiiragi gasped, "So did I!"

As if expecting the answer, Zaizen asked almost immediately, "And would you describe yourself as clumsy? Absent minded?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Katsuragi replied sheepishly, "Yeah, kinda..."

Zaizen seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, before saying, "Well, I do not, yet I found myself in the drink as well. Several others fell as well, and with the other host of strange things going on here..."

Urabe snickered, "Maybe you just don't want to admit you're actually kinda clumsy?"

Zaizen snorted, "Hardly. But if you intellectual black holes think this is just some normal vacation...as much as I desire it to be the same, I am not so optimistic." Dismissively, the vested boy moved past the other two as he climbed the stairs, leaving the three alone by the door.

When the Puzzler had gone, Hiiragi frowned, "Is something bothering him? I mean, this door is pretty strange since it's all the way at the bottom, but..."

Urabe shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe 'bothered' is just his normal personality?" Unsure of what to say, neither Hiiragi or Katsuragi added anything to that.

Turning to the girl, Katsuragi said, "Hiiragi-san, we're going to go. I still haven't introduced myself to everyone yet."

Hiiragi smiled, "I gotcha! I'm gonna stay here though!" Readjusting her tongue, she added quietly, "If you don't mind..."

Parting ways, the two boys headed up, but Zaizen was nowhere in sight. Back on the level below the Cabins, Katsuragi once again saw the assortment of storage containers by the door.

Scratching his chin, Urabe noted, "I haven't really gone this way yet either..." Heading to the door, he entered, and the two saw the large room within. Dozens, perhaps even hundreds of large, iron, multicolored shipping containers were within, stacked in rows and columns of all sorts of heights, forming something of a maze within.

Urabe asked, "I wonder if there's something on the other side?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Or someone else exploring, maybe?" Purpose found, the pair made there way into the maze of containers. While it seemed jumbled and unorganized at first, with lots of apparent dead ends in the form of containers pushed together with only small amounts of room between them, or narrow spaces that were difficult to move through, they did discover that there was something of a path through. En route, the examined the contents of several containers, which had either been opened or unlocked, and some only reachable by a conveniently placed ladder. While the containers themselves were unorganized, they were filled to varying degrees, each one containing one type of item, such as chairs, spare clothes, construction equipment, cleaning supplies, tools, board games, sporting goods, sciency stuff, and in some, what seemed to be copious amounts of canned foods from some company called 'Grow Beyond'.

However, after another bend, the two found themselves twisted around a bit, and were at a loss. "Er, we came from that way, right?" Katsuragi asked.

Urabe scratched his head, answering, "Er, I'm not quite sure..."

"That way, probably."

Katsuragi blinked, "Which way?" Pausing, he looked over to Urabe, the Luckster also realizing that the voice did not come from either of the two. Scanning the area, their eyes finally came upon the speaker, whom sat a few meters up, atop one of the crates.

The girl who addressed them was also scanning the area from her higher viewpoint through her dark blue eyes. She sat cross legged on a double stack of containers, arms crossed over her chest. Her skin was tanned and her auburn hair hung above her shoulders in a disorderly fashion. She also wore a pale red tank top over top a long sleeved, rust colored shirt and blue, ankle length jeans, her feet adorned in white tennis shoes. She continued to look around for a moment, before glancing down and saying, "Actually, I'm not sure."

Scratching his head with a sigh, Katsuragi quickly recovered, beginning, "Well, thanks anyway...wait, are you lost too?"

The girl shook her head, "No, just relaxing."

"But why there..." Katsuragi frowned. As he looked up, he couldn't help but wonder, "How'd she get up there anyway?"

As the girl began to look around a bit more, Urabe began, "Oh, it's not that surprising. She's Rukawa Yayoi, Super High School Level Baller. She plays basketball, so jumping high enough to grab onto that container was probably nothing." Glancing back up at her, he continued, "As I understand it, its really no wonder that she's here: she's already been invited to play on professional teams, and there are rumors that she's trounced some of the best players, male and female, in the countries where the sport is strongest like America and...America."

Katsuragi laughed, "They sorta have a monopoly on things, huh? Still though, it's impressive. I mean, most of us are..."

As he finished his thought, he was interuppted by a thud as something came down, shaking the metal ground slightly as it landed by him. Having arrived, Rukawa stood to her full height: Katsuragi was already a bit taller than average, but the size of this girl made him feel insecure and tiny. She was an anomaly, an aberration. No girl should be that much taller than her. It felt wrong, even if in truth, ten centimeters or so was not that much. Glancing over to the even shorter Urabe, even he seemed a bit put off by the height difference, despite having run into her before.

Glancing between the two boys silently, Rukawa simply blinked wordlessly as the pair gawked. As Rukawa scratched her head, looking aside, Katsuragi asked, "I-is there a problem?"

Ruakwa sighed, "I thought I heard you talking about basketball. There are some balls here, but no room down here. Maybe on the deck though."

Urabe scratched his chin, "Playing on a boat? The uneven surface might make things difficult, but whichever team you're on is going to have a pretty big advantage."

Katsuragi suggested, "She can play alone, right? That might be fair."

Rukawa nodded, "I did that with my teammates in school sometimes."

"I'll bet you still won all the time, huh?" Urabe laughed. Rukawa simply nodded.

As the conversation died out, Katsuragi glanced around again, before suggesting, "Er, but more importantly, how do we get out again?"

Rukawa shrugged, "I forgot."

Urabe waved his hands as he suggested, "M-maybe we should get a better viewpoint."

Rukawa looked up at the crate, stating, "Oh, up again? Got it."

As she moved towards the tall shipping container again, Katsuragi interjected, "H-hey, maybe we could all get up there and go across the top?"

Rukawa looked back, tilting her head as she asked, "How high can you jump?"

Urabe admitted, "Not very..."

Katsuragi felt his eye twitch as he hoped, "You are going to help us get up, right?"

Rukawa blinked, before nodding, "I think I can." Katsuragi couldn't help but feel something was off about this girl, in more ways then her height.

Turning back to the crate, Rukawa didn't even hesitate as she strode forwards, crouching down briefly before bounding into the air, her arms seeming to effortlessly grasp the lip of the container as she scrambled up with her legs. Crouching down at the edge she held her hand down for one to grab it. Urabe tried to hop for it, but his lack of height was making it difficult. Offering an assist, Katsuragi lent a hand, crouching down. Understanding, Urabe stood atop the blue haired boy's shoulders, and with some difficulty, Katsuragi stood, grunting as he extended to his full height, allowing Rukawa to help Urabe to the top.

Free of his burden, Katsuragi took a breather, before looking up to see Rukawa reaching down for him. Raising his hand, he jumped, but the boy, so used to his computer chair, had overexerted himself, and his attempts to leap to Rukawa's hand failed, the boy flopping against the container like a fish, the sounds of echoing metal ringing throughout the area.

"It's not working," Rukawa finally said plainly, causing Urabe to let out an exasperated laugh.

Gasping for breath, Katsuragi begged, "Give me a minute..."

Resting his hands on his knees as he slouched, he tried to recover, when he heard the sounds of pounding metal from somewhere behind him. Confused, he stood and turned, spotting yet another student standing on a shipping container. "Is there a problem?" Came a low voice.

Getting a better look, Katsuragi could see the seemingly thin boy, whom wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt and baggy, shin length shorts with a pair of sandals. His brown hair went to midway down his shoulder blades, and was tied into one braid with large segments.

Katsuragi tried to answer, but only sputtered on his fatigued breath. Rukawa spoke instead, replying, "I was trying to get him up here."

The boy gave a curt nod, before hopping down to the floor approaching Katsuragi. Reaching the Dreamer, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Blinking, Katsuragi nodded, and the boy stooped down, holding out his hands. As Katsuragi lifted his legs, the boy grabbed them and lifted Katsuragi up, and he was able to grab Rukawa's arm and climb to the top of the container at last. As he scrambled to his feet, he could hear the boy climbing up behind him unassisted, despite being roughly Urabe's height.

As the four stood in silence on the container, the boy glanced around with his red eyes, before querying, "...What was the purpose of that?"

Urabe explained, "Er, well, we kinda got lost, so we were going to go across the tops of the containers."

The boy nodded, "Ah, indeed. This place is rather difficult to navigate. Perhaps some signs would be of help?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Hey, that's a good idea."

The boy looked over to Katsuragi as the Dreamer spoke, asking, "Hmm, I don't believe I've met you."

Katsuragi nodded and began, "Ah, thanks for the help, I'm Katsuragi Yaichi!"

With that, he glanced over to Urabe, who blinked, before scratching his head and beginning, "Oh, er, see, he's the Super High School Level Dreamer!"

The Luckster went into a bit more detail, before saying, "Anyway, Katsuragi-san: this is Furinji Yuma. Don't let his size fool you: he's really strong!"

Furinji put a hand to his chin as he interjected, "I suppose I am stronger than many, but I would place much of my success to my technique. Regardless, my Title is that of Super High School Level Jujutsu Master."

Urabe butted in, "Yeah, they say he got a blackbelt within a few years of practicing the art. And just a few months ago, he won a match against the strongest martial artist in the world, our upperclassman!"

Furinji flinched, recalling, "A single match, against a mixed martial artist restricted only to Jujutsu. I'll have you know that I got ahead of myself afterwards, and challenged her to a spar where she could let loose and..." Furinji seemed to become blank, repressing a shudder before raising his arms and slapping his cheeks lightly, before finishing, "It was rigorous, but that's in the past now."

Not quite fully understanding, Katsuragi asked, "Who are we talking about?"

Urabe answered quickly, "Oogami Sakura, a virtually undefeated mixed martial artist. Her fight against Furinji is her only recorded loss since she she began fighting in official tournamen-"

"Untrue. It was a practice match done for the purposes of her education; there is no official record. If she finds herself taking part in Jujutsu tournaments, however, things may change, but for now, she is still considered undefeated," Furinji stated firmly. Raising a fist, he wondered aloud, "And if she desires a rematch...will I be ready?"

Urabe bumped in, "A-anyway. We should get a move on!" Looking around, he said, "So, is there anything in here but shipping containers."

Furinji raised his hand, pointing to the back of the storage room, explaining, "There was something back there, I believe some of the others are investigating it."

Urabe nodded, "Well, looks like we're heading that way."

As Urabe began to make a move, Katsuragi noticed one of there number was missing. Looking around, he saw Rukawa a short distance away, at the edge of the crate, looking down. Taking a moment, Katsuragi headed over, asking, "Notice something, Rukawa-san?"

The tall girl pointed, "None of the crates are against the edge of the wall."

Blinking Katsuragi gave it a look, and indeed, her claims were true: there was indeed a path along the edge of the room. "Oh, that's a relief," Katsuragi noted, glad that he wouldn't have to subject himself to the maze once again.

Overhearing, Furinji took a few steps closer, beginning, "That will do then. I may still do what I can with the signs to prevent anyone else from getting lost, at least. Rukawa-san, would you like to help me?"

"Not really," Rukawa replied with a shrug. Furinji paused, before nodding and heading off, leaping from the container to the ground below, as Rukawa began to wander away. Not sure what to say, Katsuragi simply headed after Urabe wordlessly.

The pair passed over the tops of a number of containers until they reached the far wall. Looking down, they could see a lone metal door. Carefully, they dropped down, climbing the the edge of the container, and hanging before letting go, bouncing lightly from the fall. After a safe landing, they made there way to the door.

Katsuragi led the way, cracking the door open and taking a peek. While the lower decks weren't brightly lit in the first place, this room still seemed dim. Against the far wall was a bare table with a lone chair, with something glinting lightly in the light from the doorway, but there was not much else to be seen.

Stepping in, Katsuragi made for the shiny object, Urabe trying to crane his head, his shortness limiting his view. As Katsuragi stepped into the dim room- "Grah!"

Katsuragi recoiled at the sudden, booming yell, stumbling away to the side, crashing into one of the walls, which seemed to be composed of metal bars. Katsuragi felt his heart pound as Urabe snarled in frustration, "Jeez, why are you trying to scare us, huh?"

As he tried to get back up, Katsuragi heard another voice boom, "It was not you whom I startled, but me whom was startled!"

Feeling his eye twitch as he rubbed his head, Katsuragi asked, "Makes some sense, will you?" Giving the owner of the voice a skeptical look, he wondered aloud, "What kind of a yell is 'grah' anywa-gah!"

What loomed before Katsuragi was not a man, but a beast. In the low light, he could make out a painted face with defined, curled lips marked in red like a lion, and a large, white mane surrounding his face and purple eyes. His clothes were ornate, the red and white fabrics of his jinbei layering to make the already stocky boy look even bigger, though he wasn't tall. It did give him a bit more presence, however. Despite the clothing, however, he wore no shoes, and part of his bare shin was visible, as was his forearm, the limbs painted as white as his face.

As the boy crossed his arms, Urabe noted, "W-well, his appearance does take some getting used to."

Pushing that aside for now, Katsuragi sighed, "Anyway, like I was saying, I didn't mean to scare you."

The lion boy blinked, before booming, "Ahaha! You did not scare me!"

Katsuragi frowned, "Eh, but you just sai-"

"E-eh? D-d-d-did I now? I-I-I'm sorry." the boy said, his voice weaker and choppy.

Katsuragi's mouth hung open as he tried to find the words, but they would not come. Butting in, Urabe quickly began, "Er, don't worry about it. This is Shimao Genya, Super High School Level Kabuki Actor. We talked earlier: he has a speech impediment, but it doesn't affect hi-"

"When I show my inner heart!" Shimao roared. Spreading his stance and shooting a hand out, he continued, "I do apologize! I pray I did not offend. I tend to switch roles, as well-"

Urabe nodded excitedly, "Oh! I saw a recording of one of your performances, and read about how they use a wire device to pull off part of your costume, like, to show that you're true nature is revealed. You had the green outfit underneath, and you wiped the red parts of your face paint off I had to rewatch it to notice."

Shimao laughed, "I am glad you enjoyed it, but there is nothing comparable to viewing a performance in person. Some things cannot be replicated through a camera."

Starting to understand, Katsuragi shrugged, "Anyway, it's fine. Nice to meet you."

With a nod, Urabe introduced Katsuragi properly. After introductions were settled, Katsuragi glanced around, getting a better look now that his eyes were adjusted: the two side walls were barred, each section off into two jail cells, each one with a bed, a sink, and a toilet.

With a nod, Shimao began, "Anyway, now that I have been introduced, you should meet the girl who has been helping me investigate this room!" The boy looked around, but quickly realized there was no one there. "Eh?" he blinked.

Urabe's brow furrowed as he asked, "Wait, you weren't in here alone?"

Shimao shook his head, explaining normally, "N-no. Sh-sh-she didn't s-s-slip out, did she?"

Katsuragi shook his head, "I think we would have noticed, right?"

As he looked to Urabe, the Luckster nodded, "Yeah, I haven't moved far from the d-d-d-d-d-"

Katsuragi blinked at Urabe as he began to stutter in shock. Shimao's purple eyes also seemed to widen, but whether or not he paled was up for debate. Following the path of their eyes, he could only imagine they were looking behind him, into the cell. As he began to turn, however, a humid gasp of air tickled his neck. His eye twitched as he turned his head, looking down to see a face titled sideways looking up at him, a gold eye with a bag under it peeking out of long black hair, a mouth cracking into a devilish smirk. Katsuragi leaned back a bit, before saying, "Hello."

"Hello," the girl said back.

"You're a little close, don't you think?" Katsuragi noted.

Voice becoming raspier, the girl said, "Oh, but I want to be closer..."

With a sigh, Katsuragi raised his hand, grasping the girl on the head and pushing away to a fair distance. Getting a better look, the girl's long black hair was a bit disheveled, and partly covering her pale face. She wore a kimono, but one much less elaborate then Shimao's outfit. The black fabric reached down to her ankles, and was patterned with white spots made to resemble stars in the night sky. Her obi sash was white, with a few circular curves patterned on it.

With a frown, the girl moaned, "For someone with so much imagination, you are rather...imperturbable."

Katsuragi smiled slyly, as Urabe began, "Er, anyway, Katsuragi-san, this is Oomichi Homura. She's the Super High School Level Fear Monger." As Katsuragi raised an eyebrow, Urabe explained, "Her class made a haunted house for her's school's culture festival last year, but the school had to be closed down."

Oomichi suddenly chortled, "Ufufufu. Health concerns. The amount of people who emptied their stomachs and bladders in my labyrinth meant that it was deemed a hazard."

"Ew," Katsuragi grimaced.

Urabe gave strained smile as he continued, "Yeah, no kidding, right? But it got a lot of people interested, you know? People just don't get that scared nowadays. Everyone always expects tricks, and we know most supernatural stuff can't happen, plus you're not really in danger inside of a school, so hearing about a haunted house like the one made by Oomichi's class got a lot of people interested I think: writers, directors, video game designers..."

Oomichi gave a light chuckle as she noted, "Fear is just a natural response to danger, so all I needed to do was stimulate it and..."

Katsuragi nodded, "Ah, that's why you couldn't scare me! I mean, there's no way you could hurt me."

Oomichi pouted, "And Shimao could?" As the Kabuki Actor frowned, Katsuragi raised his hand, patting Oomichi on the head. The Fear Monger gasped, hissing, "Ah! Quit it!" Swatting his hand away, the girl began to slink off, muttering, "Unfathomable: you're disrupting my flow..." Shaking her head, sending her black hair flying about, she tilted her head as she grumbled, her voice shaky, "I feel the need to remind you: horror is a subtle art..." With a dead smile and a slight wave, she shambled out of the room and into the light.

With the girl gone, Urabe let out a sigh of relief, looking to Katsuragi and saying, "Man, how did Shimao-san startle you, but not her?" The Luckster glanced over to Shimao, who was quiet, his mouth moving as if he wanted to say something. Urabe blinked, before smiling slyly and asking, "Cat got your tongue?"

Shimao shook his head, "N-no, it's j-j-just, sh-she appeared from n-nowhere..."

Katsuragi wasn't quite sure if he was stuttering from fear or just naturally, but in an attempt to calm him, he chortled to himself. Urabe wondered, "What's so funny?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Isn't it obvious? She was hiding in the cell here!" Turning around, he reached for the door, but it didn't open, and his attempts to open it merely rattled the bars. "Eh?"

Shimao shuddered, "Th-they've been locked." Raising a hand, he pointed to the wall, where the object Katsuragi spotted before was still glinting. Getting a little closer, the Dreamer realized that it was a pair of keys, one for each cell. He'd been watching them closely back when he had entered, and no one heard them move, which meant Oomichi...

Despite himself, Katsuragi stammered, "I-I want to go."

As he shuffled to the door, Urabe was on his heels, saying, "Don't leave me!" Katsuragi could hear the louder footsteps of Shimao coming from even further behind. The door was only closed when all three were out, as if the room had been cursed.

Urabe muttered worriedly, "Wait, why are we running towards Oomichi?"

Katsuragi frowned, "I don't know I freaked a little!

Shimao glanced around the storage room, before noting, "W-well, sh-she's not here, at least." Taking a breath, he said loudly, "Moving on: I am taking my leave of you! Farewell!" With a firm nod, he turned and left, delving into the fray of assorted shipping containers.

Urabe scratched the side of his face, noting, "I hope he makes it out of there okay." The pair being wizened by previous adventures took the roundabout path with no hesitation, going along the edge of the room and reaching the exit in little time.

Climbing up the stairs, the pair reached the Cabin Deck. Urabe led the way across, turning one of the corners at the end to ascend yet another staircase. At its peak, Katsuragi gripped a railing as he looked around, spotting the mirrored staircase opposite him and Urabe. To the right, against a far wall, was a long bar counter blocking the way to a kitchen beyond. To the left, the Mess Hall opened up, containing one long table with chairs for more than a dozen. However, the room was empty.

Looking into the Kitchen, Katsuragi wondered aloud, "If there's no one here but us, who's going to make food? I mean, I can kinda cook, but not for this many people. Well, maybe, I'm not that used to it though, so I'm not sure if I can manage."

Urabe suggested, "Maybe Monomono or Kumakuma? There might be one of the others who can cook. I guess we'll see when we start to get hungry."

The pair made for one of the two doors on the other side of the room, but partway there, the one they were aiming for moved open. The boys froze as someone stepped through, looking them over with her hard, hazel eyed gaze. The girl was average in height, her long brown hair being held back from her face by a pair of white hair clips. She wore a brown, collared jacket which hung open over her dark green shirt and a pair of brown shorts with matching boots boots. He expression remained placid as she glanced between the two before nodding, "Urabe-san. Katsuragi-san."

Recoiling in shock, Katsuragi gasped, "How did you know it was me!?"

The girl didn't seem to hesitate, answering, "You are the only one I haven't met yet, and you vaguely resemble the image on your door."

Katsuragi scratched the side of his face sheepishly as he mumbled, "It was a joke..."

With a sigh, the girl shrugged, "Sorry, jokes aren't my forté. It's-"

"Hunting!" Urabe butted in excitedly. He continued, "This is Inami Ayaka, by the way, the Super High School Level Hunter. She doesn't even work with guns! She's killed or captured some of the most dangerous animals in the world with equipment constructed in the middle of the wilderness."

Unperturbed at being interrupted, Inami continued, "Carrying less in my travels means I can move faster. I usually only take a few things with me on a hunt. It varies."

Katsuragi wondered, "What kind of things do you hunt?"

Inami quickly answered, "Whatever we release. My grandfather is very environmentally conscious, so he ensures the animals I come in conflict with are fit for it, to ensure the species' endangerment isn't called into question. There have been some exceptions though."

"Ah," Katsuragi replied with a nod.

Inami gave him another look, before asking, "May I have your given name and Talent? I've memorized fourteen names and thirteen Talents so far, and if we're going to be spending the next three years of school together, I'd like to get the rest."

Katsuragi nodded and opened his mouth to speak, before stopping and turning to Urabe, whose mouth was already in motion as he began to fully introduce Katsuragi.

When Urabe finished, Inami nodded, "Nice to meet you, Katsuragi-san. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to eat. If I don't meet my calorie requirements, everything is thrown off."

Looking over to the kitchen again, Urabe pointed out, "I don't think anyone is there."

"I'll manage," Inami said curtly, before moving past them and heading to the other side of the Mess Hall. With no obstructions, Katsuragi and Urabe made their way through the door.

Katsuragi found himself blinking against the dimming sunlight coming from his right as he stepped outside. The echoes of the ocean and the salty smell became much more apparent now that he was outside. Once his eyes adjusted, he gave the area a looking. In between the two doors to the Mess Hall was a ramp leading to the upper part of the deck. Beyond the solid railing of the ship was a shaded sea and an endless sky, dotted with black and white clouds. The deck was wooden and smooth, two stacks centered in a line down the middle of the boat, blowing exhaust out from the engines...of which no room for them had been found. A little worried about the propulsion of the boat, Katsuragi watched the sky, dotted with clouds for a moment, before suggesting, "Wanna check out the front?"

"The bow? Sure," Urabe nodded.

Katsuragi grumped, "Don't you get all nautical on me." Urabe flashed a stunned look at the sudden grumbling, but took it for what it was before moving on, leading Katsuragi past the two stacks to the front of the boat.

As they rounded the frontmost one, they came into sight of a wider field of view, making it much more apparent that they were smack dab in the middle of the ocean. However, as was getting to be usual at this point, they weren't alone. Standing at the bow, overlooking the ocean, was another girl of average height. Her black hair was tied back into a fairly short, raised ponytail with a light blue scrunchie, and two locks of hair were curled over her ears. She seemed to be wearing a school uniform consisting on a short-sleeved white dress shirt and a pleated, dark red skirt, with black socks and off-white loafers. As Katsuragi and Urabe approached, she snapped her face to them, looking over them with her intense brown eyes. As a bit of wind picked up, Katsuragi caught the sight of her black tie, which had been obscured while she had been turned away.

As the girl stared warily, Katsuragi scratched his head, before beginning, "Uh, hello. I'm Katsuragi-"

"-Yaichi," Urabe finished. The two exchanged looks, before simultaneously going into slightly different explanations on his Talent. The girl could only watch on, a look of repulsion crossing her face, until Urabe finished, "Let me do it so I can validate my existence!"

Too taken aback to argue, Katsuragi nodded, "Fine, fine."

Taking a breath to recompose himself, Urabe finished the Dreamer's introduction, before beginning, "Now, I got your name before, but..."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and turned away, before replying, "Nope."

Urabe grumbled, "Why won't you tell us your Talent?"

"Why do you think!?" the girl snapped back.

Katsuragi shrugged, "I wanna at least get the name."

The girl looked at him again, before answering, "Uchida. Uchida Hiyori." Looking away again, she said, "Inami really wanted to know too...so did Zaizen... Don't you think I would have said something if I knew?"

Urabe frowned, "Are you sure you're even on the right boat?"

Uchida snapped, "I know for fact I'm on the right boat! I know I was accepted to Hope's Peak! I just don't really remember why..."

"Amnesia?" Katsuragi suggested.

Uchida put a finger to her lip in thought, before adding, "Really really selective amnesia? I don't know. Just...stop bugging me about it, okay? It's as weird for you as it is for me!"

Katsuragi shrugged, adding hopefully, "Maybe you'll remember later? Or...have the bears said anything?"

"No," Uchida sighed.

Urabe grumbled, "I know it's weird, but...I mean, how does no one here have any idea? I mean, everyone but you and I are famous for their Talents, but there can't be two Lucksters, can there?"

Uchida blinked before suggesting, "Hmm, why not? Maybe they wanted to see what would change if they accepted two Lucky students? You know, to compare us. For science."

Urabe scratched his chin as he said, "Hey, anyone got a coin? We should test it and see how Lucky you are? I mean, I've never really felt particularly Lucky. Not even Unlucky. But if I am actually Lucky..." Eyes glinting, he said, "Maybe we can make it interesting with some gambles..."

Raising her hands, Uchida said, "Y-you know what? Never mind."

Urabe smirked, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Uchida shook her head, "No! Just..." Scratching her hair roughly with both hands with a groan, the girl began to stomp off in a huff.

As Katsuragi watched her go, he couldn't help but wonder aloud, "Is she just weird in her own way, or was Zaizen right and something weird is really going on here?"

Urabe shrugged, adding, "Well, I guess everyone in the Class is weird in their own way, but I'm not really sure."

Unable to disagree, Katsuragi could only think of moving on. As they returned to the other side of the boat, Katsuragi caught a glimpse of Uchida heading into the Mess Hall, but their path was elsewhere. Taking the ramp, the two reached a balcony area on the next level. While the path circled around the upper cabin of the ship, what loomed in front of the boys was a bit more pressing.

Facing away from them was a massive boy: while Rukawa was tall, this student was both taller than her and much broader, standing almost two meters high, only slightly diminished by the fact that he seemed to be stooping slightly. He clearly had medium length, straight, pink hair which stuck out at around his collar. Draped over his shoulders seemed to be the coat of a gakuran style school uniform, silver in color, the sleeves hanging limply, while his slacks and shoes were black. As the huge boy seemed to be muttering to himself, Katsuragi looked over to Urabe, hoping for some advice on treading lightly, but Urabe seemed nervous.

Swallowing, Urabe spoke up, asking, "H-hi there, Kitano-san. What are you doing?"

Kitano stood to his full height, before turning to see the two smaller boys, allowing Katsuragi to catch a glimpse of his yellow dress shirt and dark blue eyes. He also caught a glimpse of a door behind him, the plate reading 'Command Deck'.

Kitano answered, his voice deep and rough, "Just checkin' out the place. I mean, no one said we couldn't go where ever we wanted. The door's busted though." With a jeering smirk, he laughed, "You two wanna help me break it down?"

"Sure," Katsuragi said without hesitation.

Kitano blinked, before asking, "Who're you?"

Katsuragi made a gesture to Urabe, who explained his Talent of Dreamer once again. As he finished, Kitano sighed in relief, "Whew, you had me worried for a second there. I mean, that Furinji guy is a runt too, but he's actually some kinda martial artist? Kinda bullshit if you ask me; it's not like I was born with this wall of muscle." With a smirk, he rapped his fist on his seemingly firm abdomen. Looking at Katsuragi again, he asked, "So, what're you gonna do to that door? Make it fall asleep off the hinges?"

As Katsuragi tried to sort out that awkward pun, Urabe began, "Er, real quick, Katsuragi-san: this is Kitano Tsuda, Super High School Level Bancho. He doesn't lead a gang any more, but tons of delinquents around the country still look up to him since he's so strong. Mostly he gets into street brawls, but he's mostly undefeate-"

"A hundered percent undefeated!" Kitano roared. As Urabe flinched, he continued, "I've had whole packs of dudes coming at me with knives and chains; shit, even guns a few times, and I'm still the last one standing. Never even been knocked down once." With a malicious grin, he said, "I heard there's another delinquent already at the school, and the kids of some Yakuza or something like that. Or did one of them die? Man, I dunno, but Hope's Peak sounds fuckin' awesome!"

Urabe smiled, relaxing a bit as he noted, "There's one thing we can agree on. But watch out for Oogami Sakura..."

Picking at his ear, Kitano sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, gotta be the strongest in my Class before I think about going up the chain." Strengthening his stance, he cried to the heavens, "YOU HEAR THAT, FURINJI!? YOUR ASS IS MINE!"

Katsuragi winced as his ears began to ring. Luckily, Kitano quieted down, saying, "So, about the door..." Taking a breath, he raised his voice, aiming a kick with a shout of, "ORAAAA!"

"What're you- bohbeh!" came a cry from the door, swiftly followed by a loud crash. Katsuragi blinked in shock: one moment, there was nothing, and the next, a black shape lay fallen between the door and the boys. Urabe seemed shocked as he went over to the form, getting closer just as Katsuragi realized that it was roughly bear shaped.

Urabe helped the thing into a sitting position, allowing Katsuragi to get a better look. It was much like Monomono, except black instead of white, excluding the stomach area, with two, round red eyes and a mouth stretched into a wide toothy grin. It's white belly was dented by the kick, and the bear seemed to be fatigued.

Kitano scratched his head uncaringly as the bear hopped to its feet, snarling, "Hey, what gives you brat!? The door is locked! You know what it means when a door is locked, right!? No entry! Forbidden! Disallowed!"

Kitano snorted, "No one told me jack, jack."

"The name's Kumakuma, not jack, jackass!" Kumakuma hissed. Kitano gave the bear a surprised glare, but Kumakuma continued, "We haven't told you jack because the Orientation is soon. Sheesh, you have barely been here more than a day and you're already breaking rules. The only reason I was gone was because Inami was snooping around the Kitchen when it's not mealtime yet. What a sad school year this will be. This world isn't yours, you punks!"

Urabe suggested, "Well, a memo would have been nice."

Kumakuma sighed, "Ah, how the standards of society have slipped. In the past, one would assume 17 year olds would have an idea of how the world works, but I'm already bored with you. Go to the orientation! Or at the very least, leave me be, I have hit points to recover."

Kitano chortled, "Critical hit..." Slipping his hands into his pockets, his uniform coat flowed behind him as he turned and left, going for the ramp. Mid step, he stopped, turning to Katsuragi, wondering, "Oi, Katsuragi, what were you gonna do about that door?"

Thinking back past all of the chaos, Katsuragi laughed, "Oh, I was probably going to try to kick it, hurt my leg and cry a little. But only a little!"

Kitano snorted, "Ha! You're not bad." With a wave, the huge lad made his way down the ramp and out of sight.

Urabe let out a sigh of relief, slumping a bit, the chaos having taken a bit out of him. Looking around, seeing the two ways they could go, he shrugged, "Guess it doesn't matter which way we go, huh?"

Katsuragi nodded in agreement, but as Urabe headed off, Katsuragi turned to Kumakuma, asking, "Hey, I was wondering...where's the engine? Behind that red door?"

Kumakuma loudly answered, "Nope! This door is its own thing, but you won't be seeing that Engine Room."

Katsurgai wondered, "Then what's the red door for?"

"Scram kid, I'm busy," Kumakuma grunted, raising his paw to wave the Dreamer off. Dejected, Katsuragi slipped his hands into his pockets and went after Urabe moving on to the last part of the ship.

Turning the corner, having a view of the sea on one side and a wall on the other, the two reached the back of the ship, where a pair of staircases at each corner reached the top. Ascending to the highest point, Katsuragi looked around to see the Upper Deck's pure white flooring and firm, curved railing in full. The area was featuress except for a raised section like a stage on the other side, and two forms. The nearest sat crosslegged nearby, raising an arm as he said, "Oh, hello there. I imagine it's almost time?"

Katsuragi looked over to see another boy, whom stood as they approached. His hair was long, gray, and ratty, and even his face made him seem a bit older than the others. His eyes were shielded by a white cloth, much of which was hidden under his hair. He wore a brown rope, which hung down to his shins, hanging slightly open to reveal his white, slightly dirt stained white shirt and yellow pants, his body propped up by geta sandals. Over his shoulder looped an off white sack, and in his hands was a gnarled, wooden staff.

"Wizard," Katsuragi blurted.

The boy's brow furrowed above his headband as he asked, "I haven't heard your voice before..."

Urabe laughed, "P-pretty sure he's not a wizard."

Katsuragi moaned, "Ehhhhhhh?"

The boy laughed, "I can feel why you might make that assumption though!"

Urabe noted, "I guess there are some who might think of him that way after seeing him in action. You see, he's Shirakawa Jigoro, the Super High School Level Healer."

Katsuragi nodded, "Oh, a cleric."

Shirakawa smiled, "I always preferred playing the warrior or paladin types, you know, back when..."

Katsuragi swallowed as he began to realize what he was bringing up, and Shirakawa finished, "...video games were good." Katsurgai gagged on air as Shirakawa grinned, "Oh, and I guess it was nice to be able to see the screen. I can't do very many games anymore, as I hope you can see."

"Uh, eheheh," came Katsuragi's somewhat forced laugh.

Jumping in, Urabe began, "Anyway, Shirakawa-san here is really famous for some of his remedies. They sound like they wouldn't work, yet so many people have been cured by him. He's traveled through a lot of the world too."

"That's where I learned much of what I know, for the record. So many people and stories. I only returned to Japan several months ago, so I do believe I'm a bit older than the lot of you," Shirakawa noted.

Katsuragi wondered, "By how much?"

Shirakawa answered, "I'm 18, so..."

"That's not much older than us at all!" Katsuragi replied. Shiakawa somehow seemed even older than that though: perhaps that was just his level of experience and worldliness compared to the others...

As Urabe went into the usual introduction of Katsuragi, Shirakawa perked up, turning slightly to the side. Katsuragi watched as the other person present approached. It was a girl, slightly shorter than average, her brown hair pinned up to the back of her head with a wide red hair clip, folded so that the tips stuck in the air. Her eyes were a clear blue, and she wore a bright green blouse and a gold, knee length skirt, under a white apron, with white loafers. A red insignia on the apron read 'Berry Mart', and a nametag on the opposite side read 'Takanashi'.

As Urabe ended the introduction, attention began to shift to Takanashi The girl stopped when she noticed the shift, saying, "Er, I did not mean to interrupt."

Shirakawa shrugged, "There wasn't much to interrupt in the first place! Come and join our circle."

Takanashi smiled slightly as she nodded, "Very well." Turning to Katsuragi, she bowed low, saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Katsuragi-sama."

"S-sama?" Katsuragi parroted.

Urabe began, "I'm pretty sure she refers to everyone like that. I mean, you don't freak out when you get an honorific like that in a store, do you?"

Katsuragi, knowing full well how polite workers were when they interacted with their customers on a daily basis in in town, blinked, "Hmm, no, I guess not."

Takanashi said firmly, "And even here, you are all potential customers."

Katsuragi thought for a moment, before noting, "I've never heard of Berry Mart though, Takanashi-san."

Urabe took a breath, before beginning for the last time on the boat, "Takanashi Ritsuko is the Super High School Level Retail Clerk. Berry Mart was just a convenience store run by her family, but it got put on the map for having excellent customer service, though I heard there was some national issue with a lost wallet."

Katsuragi blinked, before asking, "Wait, what?"

Takanashi blushed slightly, before beginning, "A customer, a foreigner, left their wallet in my store. Upon tracking them down, I discovered that their ID was not legitimate. There were some personal things in there as well, so I just had to have it returned, so I had some DNA tests done on what little was found and...I am legally not allowed to say any more than that, which is all that has been reported, but I can assure you that the wallet has been returned, and it's owner was a kind person."

Katsuragi blinked, "Oh. W-wow, that's some customer service."

Takanashi smiled, "I aim to please. I also have a good eye for shoplifters, and I have been sharing my methods of stockkeeping, to ensure as little product is wasted as possible. And Hope's Peak Academy has been so kind to take me in..."

As she trialed off, a series of pings rang throughout the ship, some echoing back from the ocean, before Monomono's voice came over the PA system, announcing, "Attention, Students of the 79th Class, the Trip Orientation is about to begin! Please make your way to the Upper Deck of the ship, and we will meet you there shortly."

Shirakawa nodded, "About time. Now if someone would lead the way to the stage..."

The four made there way a bit closer, but it was not long before the quicker or closer ones began to arrive Most seemed relaxed, or interested, but Inami seemed irritated, though no one really spoke.

After all fifteen were assembled, fourteen sets of eyes were caught by a motion from the stage as a cartoony white figure bounded onto the deck, raising its paws in the air upon landing.

Monomono began cheerily, hopping up and down as he began ,"Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you again, now that you've all been acquainted with each other, but with the sun almost down and the day almost over, we should get started!"

Flipping around, its black backside was visible, looking similarly familiar. Kumakuma crossed his arms over his chest as he grumbled, "Well, 'wonderful' to see 'most of you', I guess."

The hulking Kitano snorted, raising a first, "Huh? You wanna go?"

The much shorter Furinji sighed, "Please don't interrupt..."

"Yeah!" Kumakuma growled.

"That goes for you too!" Monomono grunted after a rapid spin.

Kumakuma snorted, "Psh, very funny."

"I mean it!" Monomono whined.

Kumakuma shrugged, "Eh, whatever, let's get this show started, I'm getting dizzy." Katsuragi had nothing to say about the weird act.

Monomono sighed, "That's what I've been trying to do..." Clearing his throat, he began, "So, as mentioned, the goal of this trip is to strengthen your bonds as friends before the school year even begins! And if this experiment goes well, then future school years will be doing similar trips before their enrollment. How exciting!"

The brown haired Inami tilted her head, wondering, "Experiment?"

The tiny Miyamoto shuddered, "Not like, men with clipboards watching us all the time and taking notes, right?"

Monomono shook his head, "No, just a regular old social experiment. You see-"

Mid sentence, the bear's arms flipped, the black paws wrapping around the white bear's torso. Monomono blinked, wondering aloud, "Eh? Big bro, what're you doing!?" Suddenly, the paws began to tighten, Monomono's black eyes popping out. From behind, Katsuragi heard Kumakuma's voice cry out, "Watah!" Suddenly, the bear began to spin, black and white folding into gray. There was a cracking sound, and things began to get mixed up even more.

"Wh-what the hell!?" the plain Uchida stammered.

"Did something break?" Shirakawa asked.

"Duhuhuhu!" Oomichi began to laugh, covering her mouth to stifle her amusement. Katsuragi could only stare in befuddlement, not sure what to think.

Finally, there was a grinding noise, and the spinning bear began to come to a stop, a blot of red appearing in the mix. Stopping, a claw erupted from the black and white bear's hand, widening the red flash on his left eye, which became jagged, like a scar.

The long haired Hiiragi blinked in disbelief, while the resolute Ohtori's gaze seemed to harden. Zaizen's eyes narrowed on the bear as he adjusted his frameless glasses.

The bear spoke cheerily, "Upupu! What a weird interlude that was! But now I am whole again! I had to do something after that HP loss, and we all know that you recover fully after transforming!"

The painted lion, Shimao, roared, "I am far more distressed about the apparent self mutilation!"

Miyamoto chimed in, "And the violation of some laws of physics!"

Urabe shook his head, "That was a trick, right? No way you just changed while spinning that fast."

"Nope, no trick! I was just goofing off before my true debut. I was always, in fact, a single, adorable being, not some clichéd split person bear, but now I'm kinda mad! I've already been abused; physically and verbally. What kinda relationship is this!?" the bear snarled.

Takanashi frowned, "I do apologize..."

Katsuragi reminded her, "You didn't do anything!"

"You got on this boat! That's all you needed to do, and now you're stuck! I mean, unless you want to try swimming across the ocean, then you might escape the tenuous Trials ahead of you," the bear giggled.

Stepping forwards, Zaizen demanded, "Oh, so now you're going to tell us the meaning of all of this? Why the trick?"

Shirakawa sighed, "I'm a bit confused...what trick?"

Zaizen glared at the bear before explaining, "This boat trip is unsanctioned by Hope's Peak Academy."

Miyamoto gasped, "Eh? No way!"

A hand on his chin, Furinji asked, "And what's your basis for that?"

Zaizen gave an exasperated sigh as he replied, "I asked the school. What do you think? They confirmed that it was indeed a hoax, and that I needn't endanger myself by coming along. Or at least not alone..."

Ohtori asked, "You have back up?"

"Nothing I didn't know about. Not that there's anything to know anymore," the bear said plainly.

Zaizen shook his head, "A bluff."

The bear smirked, "Yep, your bluff! There's no one aboard who isn't on this Upper Deck. And, on the chance that there had been in the past day or so, they're chum now. Fish food! Sleeping with the fishes! They've walked the plank! Or however you wanna put it. So if you want to keep from looking like a big dummy, I'd back off, Zaizen!"

Zaizen adjusted his glasses again as a bit of sweat formed on his head, but said nothing. The tall Rukawa shrugged, "I don't really understand what's going on."

The bear laughed, "That's cause I haven't explained everything yet! I am Monokuma! Your ambassador! Your Guide! And we have an expansive, international journey ahead of us. Destination: Despair! And the main event is our lovely 'Prelude of Mutual Killing'!"

Oomichi leaned in, her pale skin easy to see in the sun as she asked, "Oh? Killing? Do tell."

Urabe stammered fearfully, "E-eh? What?"

"Watch yourselves!" Monokuma ordered, before waving his hand. At the gesture, the ship: no, the sea itself seemed to rumble. The shaking of the Upper Deck was too much for Katsuragi, and the Dreamer stumbled to his knees. He couldn't even tell what was happening as he bounced about on the ground, the colors of everyone's clothing blending together. Cries and shouts filled his ears, before being deafened by splitting and cracking, as if the boat was splitting apart.

By the time things began to calm down, Katsuragi was feeling battered. He managed to climb to his feet to see Kitano, Furinji, Ohtori, and Inami already at work helping some of the others up. Going to the closest classmate, he began to help Hiiragi up, the shaken Miko Priestess managing to offer a weak, "Th-thank you."

Starting to get a look around, however, things were starting to look grim. Things had darkened a little, and an inspection revealed that smoke from the stacks was blocking some of the sunlight. Around the Upper Deck, the once solid railing and cracked and broken, forming spikes, some pieces; small, large, wide, and narrow, scattered about the once clean deck. The most marked change was the two stacks themselves: the tops of the funnels had shifted shape, now resembling the gaping maw of Monokuma, smoke leaking from both ears and eyes.

Having climbed to a sitting position, Takanashi frowned, "This is madness."

Shimao wept, "Noooo! Killing!? Why!? Why must anyone die!?"

Monokuma, seemingly unfettered by his own havoc, simply laughed, "Oh, not just anyone. Everyone! Need me to go over the rules? Because I'm going to go over the rules. So come on and get up you sleepy heads!"

A bit shaken, Inami hissed, "Nothing about this is right..."

"You want me to dent your stomach again you stupid bear!?" Kitano growled as Furinji helped Oomichi up so that everyone was standing once more.

Monokuma shrugged, "Not unless you want to die a bit faster than everyone else."

From behind Katsuragi, Urabe asked, "Y-you don't mean...only one of us gets to leave?"

Monokuma laughed, "You got it! Heck, the chances all of you are going to see land again are nonexistant. Allow me to explain..."

Uchida shook as she said, "I don't really wanna hear it..."

Zaizen, a bit pale, reasoned, "What choice do we have?"

"That's not fair..." Urabe muttered.

Monokuma shouted, "Just shut up and listen!" Katsuragi swallowed, hoping there would be a silver lining to all of this: a chance for escape, a loophole, anything...

Monokuma began to speak, but it was quickly blocked out by Furinji's cry of, "Watch out!" Before Katsuragi could react, he heard a ringing sound through his mind as the ground came rushing to meet him. His thoughts became a blur of pain as a few shocked cries were sounded. His vision became muddled, but he could see Ohtori head over to him, looking at someone behind him. There were some words, but most of it was drowned out by Monokuma's laughter, the smell of the sea being mixed with the scent of blood.

"Upupupu! Rich! Golden! Let's hope he didn't die, Urabe: that'd be pretty unlucky! Gahahaha!"

And then, the Dreamer's consciousness faded, and the first of many strange days came to an end.

* * *

_Upupu, stories sure are fun. The love, the hate, the struggles, the death, the disgust, the Despair. But whether you live your own story, write your own, or just read it, none of that matters! Because I'm going to tell you a story of someone who mattered so little that they ceased to exist!_

_Welcome to **Monomi Theater I**, boys and girls!_

_Who is Monomi, you ask? Well, no one, duh. Sure, you can see her and her dumb ears, that ugly pink and white color scheme and the tiny, two colored eyes. Why is she 'Mono' when she isn't 'mono'? So dumb._

_Aw, look, I made her cry! Of course, it's not like we can choose the names we are given in our early years, and many never change them, living with their family's brand their whole lives. Monomi is not like that though. She'll change in this story, you'll see!_

_Of course, this isn't the real Monomi, who was just a fakey-not-real-who-doesn't-exist-now anyway. It's just a story, none of it was ever real in the first place, right? But Monomi she is, and Monomi she shall be. For now._

_Monomi changes all the time, you see, because she's no good at anything. All she can do is do what others do, but worse! Not a shred of originality! She even went to a normal High School and had a normal life with normal friends with their own normal skills. Like everyone who ever mattered. But that's just the kind of story this is, a normal girl in a normal world doing terribly boring normal things._

_...See you next time!_

* * *

**And as expected, things are under way! Now, to begin, for my new readers, I hope the use of honorifics and japanese terms doesn't bother you. I'm also a bit all over the place with my canon terms, using some bits from each of the 'main' translations (orenronen's, Zetsubou Project's, and NISA's official one). If anyone has any specific questions or concerns, I'll gladly add some author notes regarding definitions! But for now, just a few for your viewing assistance: pastebin(.com)/kukkDDx2**

**And speaking of author notes, here are the Report Cards! Expect more author notes as we go along, especially in between Chapters: pastebin(.com)/PiWiRcdt**

**Now, moving on, my previous readers will know, but I will be doing Free Time events periodically, at a rate of two each Chapter. The poll for the first Chapter is right at the end, so go ahead and vote! I'll be choosing the characters for the Free Time when I upload the next chapter, and the Free Times themselves will appear in the update(s) after that. Poll: strawpoll(.me)/3980867**

**My typical update speed is once every other day, so stick around! It'll be a crazy couple of months, let me tell you, so I hope you enjoy. I'll be linking to updates and other things on my tumblr page. I'd recommend giving it a look, since there's a post there now regarding this very fic with links to a translations of Dangan Ronpa 0 (which is a recommended read) and some other cool things! It's also where I'll be putting any arts (like some that are already there!) so be sure to follow it! A reblog would also be very much appreciated, since it could mean more new readers! Tumblr: craftsdwarf(.tumblr.)com**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. 1-2: Sea's Mercy

"It's not fair..."

Why was he saying that again? And what was that coppery scent?

His vision blurred about, the shaded area being a bit hard to make out. There were other colors, other people about, but they weren't moving. No, all was quiet except for that black and white bear, laughing and laughing.

No, that was wrong, there was something else moving, on the ground in front of him, a sanguine liquid seeping from a pile of indigo and blue. He felt nauseous as he realized what it was.

As he took a reflexive step back, his blurry vision began to clear as someone took a step towards , suited in gray, with orange hair, pointing something at him...right, Ohtori Keiko. She said something, but the boy didn't quite catch it.

Feeling something in his hands, he raised his arms, spotting the piece of railing that had splintered off in the havoc resting in his hand, that reeking liquid visible near the end. With a shudder, he clutched his free hand to his face, raising the light piece of metal defensively as he stepped back.

"Drop your weapon, Urabe Shigeru!" Ohtori demanded, the girl having taken a bold stance, her fencing rapier in the air in front of her. He heard her that time.

"It's not fair!" Urabe repeated, shouting.

Hiiragi, her long navy hair blowing a bit in the wind swallowed, before stating, "Of course it ain't fair! Er, it's not, but..."

Uchida in her skirt pointed at the Luckster as she noted fiercely, "You're not helping it any!" Staff clacking on the ground, Shirakawa moved a bit closer, but seemed wary, hovering near where he'd likely heard the commotion, the Healer ready to act.

Fearing for his safety, Urabe didn't back down, holding his makeshift weapon at the ready. Ohtori shifted a bit closer, making him swallow in anticipation. He heard shuffling as he saw the small Furinji circling around to behind him, the Jujutsu Master at the ready.

Gritting his teeth, Urabe snarled, "See!? It's ridiculous! I...I'm not going to survive like this!"

The brown haired Hunter, Inami sighed, "Not with such poor self control, you aren't."

Picking at his teeth, the huge Kitano snorted, "Well, you are pretty runty..."

"It's not that!" Urabe roared, his throat cracking. Hands shaking he hissed, "All of y-you and y-your T-Talents... Is this supposed to be a joke!?" He felt his eyes moisten as tears of frustration came to him, the boy muttering, "Is my Luck supposed to help me out here, huh!? How so!?"

Swallowing, Ohtori glanced at her weapon, muttering, "So that was it..." Taking a step back, she sheathed her blade, before saying, "Shirakawa-san, please..."

"Katsuragi, by the sound of it, right?" Shirakawa nodded, heading over to the fallen body, his staff gliding across the ground, guiding him to the fallen Dreamer. Reaching him, Shirakawa crouched down, opening his bag and going to work.

Going to his side, Inami asked, "Let me know if I can help. I have a good deal of first aid knowledge..."

Hands clutching the sides of her head, tilting her brown spectacles, Miyamoto grumbled, "Everything was perfectly fine five mintues ago!"

The tall, tanned Rukawa somehow seemed unfettered, wondering aloud as if she were talking about what she was going to eat later, "Is he gonna die?"

The dark kimono clad Oomichi cackled, "There's so much blood! We might have a vengeful spirit on our hands..."

Barely keeping it together, the Kabuki Actor, Shimao, cried out, "Noooooo!"

"Keep it down," Furinji said firmly.

Hands still shaking, Urabe felt his breathing start to slow, but his stomach had yet to settle. Meeting his gaze, Ohtori began, "Monokuma was in the middle of explaining things."

Adjusting his frameless glasses, Zaizen spat bitterly, "Ah yes, the 'rules'."

Pressing her fingers together anxiously, Takanashi nodded, "There may be hope yet, Urabe-sama."

Glancing down at the metal in his hands once again, Urabe rushed to cover his mouth, catching some of his vomit, choking. The pressure from the situation having been too much, he slipped to his knees, coughing as he tried to recover, eyes still burning with moisture.

Letting out a sigh, Monokuma laughed, "Well, well, well, that was something~" Taking a few steps forwards, Monokuma began, "Well, you have no need to worry, this isn't like any of those Royal Battles, sorta. No, I want a controlled chaos!" Looking over to Katsuragi's fallen form, Monokuma continued, "I mean, stuff like this is super shocking the first time, isn't it? But it's just going to get tiring. Self defense is just going to paint the ship in blood because you're scared. I want to see you kill for better reasons, like those hopes you hold on to!"

Momentarily distracted, Inami blurted, "What?"

Hiiragi nodded, "Yeah, what are you on about!?"

Oomichi shouted, "Everyone must die!" With a stilted smile, she added cleanly, "...Or so you said earlier."

Monokuma nodded, "I did, didn't I? Oooops~ Well, I really meant, 'everyone must die except for the killer!"

Scratching his head, Kitano muttered, "Huh? But then wouldn't Urabe be lucky if Katsuragi died over there?"

Monokuma turned red as he snarled in rage, "Whaddaya mean!? Gosh, it's almost like I twisted my words to make you guys freak out or something. And look at that success, upupupu!" Waving his paw dismissively, Monokuma went on, "See, it's not enough to just kill someone! That's senseless and gets old quickly! No, you need to do it right! The perfect crime: disgusing true clues and planting fake evidence, all to get away with it! After your murder, there will be a Class Trial. All of you will have a chance to dissect any crime scenes and figure out the Culprit yourself. If you succeed, the murderer is banished! See what I mean now, Urabe? If Katsuragi died now, everyone would know you did it! No fun in that."

As if he hadn't already been enough of a wreck, he could feel his face grow paler, his heart seeming to sink into his gut. Shaking his head, he muttered, "I'm such an idiot..."

Monokuma swiftly replied, "Really? That's what you think? On the contrary, I admire your spirit! Man, you must really be afraid of all of your classmates if _that's _how you react."

Oomichi the Fear Monger frowned, "Oh, it's my fault..."

"H-hardly," Uchida replied.

Rubbing the chin with the back of his hand, Furinji seemed befuddled as he pointed out, "I don't understand: why would anyone kill under these circumstances?"

"Hopes?" Inami repeated the bear's line.

Monokuma nodded, "Of course! You see, the Culprit only dies if their discovered. If not, then they get to leave with their life! Of course, if the Culprit gets to go, then the failures who couldn't discover them get to die instead."

Clenching his fist, Kitano realized, "So, killing one guy is like trying to kill all of us?" Baring his teeth, he shot a glare at Urabe, snarling, "What the hell!?"

Massaging his forehead, Zaizen snapped, "Oi. If it's news to you, it's likely news to him as well, oaf."

As Kitano turned his gaze on the Puzzler, Hiiragi shouted, "Stop it!" Looking between the two, Kitano clicked his tongue, before turning away.

"Upupupu, I think I've said all I need to say. Of course, there are a few more rules, which you can find posted in the Mess Hall. And I'll be watching to make sure you don't break any! Things...happen, to people who break rules!" Letting out a satisfied moan, Monokuma mused, "This is going to be a lot of fun! I can bearly contain my excitement!" With that, the bear scampered away, leaving the students to themselves.

All that remained was a stark silence, as the situation began to sink in, excluding the occasional shuffle from Shirakawa and Inami's treatment. The sun had dipped below the ocean's horizon, though the faint glow still remained, partially obscured by the lights keeping the ship's deck illuminated.

Urabe was still trying to process everything. He'd panicked more than a little, which wasn't completely unreasonable considering the likes of Kitano, Furinji, or Ohtori. And Inami was a Hunter, right? What was he supposed to do if she made him her mark? But then...why did he attack Katsuragi Yaichi? Was it because he was closest? He certainly didn't hate him...

Looking down at the weapon still in his arms, Urabe clenched his teeth before tossing it aside, the hollow metal shard of railing clattering to a stop nearby, the noise making the nearby Uchida and Shimao jump.

The makeup laden Shimao roared, "Don't do that!"

Arms loose at his sides, Furinji suggested, "Give him a moment: his fate lies in the balance."

Swallowing, Urabe looked over at Shirakawa and Inami again, both of them having more than a bit of blood dabbed on them. After a few more minutes, Shirakawa let out a sigh, standing. Wiping his hands, he explained, "Well, it appears he made off with a light concussion, though the blood loss should take more than a bit out of him for a while, but he'll live. If the weapon was what I just heard being thrown, then it certainly sounds light."

Kitano nodded, "And you don't look too strong, kid."

A weight was removed from his chest at the news, but Urabe still felt a strong amount of guilt. There wasn't even a hint of smile on his face as he stood shakily.

The reasons for his guilt were brought up rather quickly however, Miyamoto swallowed, before wondering fearfully, "Why Katsuragi though? You were hanging out together when you explored, weren't you?"

Urabe flinched, before muttering, "He was just...right there..."

"Enough," Ohtori stated clearly. "For now, we'll make sure Katsuragi is situated, before looking at the rules over a meal. We'll discuss what to do about our situation then." With no room to argue, everyone began to filter downwards, Katsuragi being hoisted by Ohtori and Furinji with no trouble.

As the group reached the main deck and got to the Mess Hall, Urabe was part of the group that kept going to the First Level of the ship, he, Shirakawa, and Inami going to clean themselves up. Entering his own Cabin, he slipped through the other door into the nearby bathroom. Reaching the sink, he cleansed his sullied hand. As he finished, he couldn't help but feel relieved that they were had not been permanently stained.

After washing his face, he left his room, returning upstairs to the Mess Hall. Spotting the long table, seated for fifteen, there were only a few empty spots, so he took the nearest seat next to Takanashi and Miyamoto, doing his best to avoid eye contact. The next to arrive were Furinji and Ohtori, who simply took their seats, but Inami arrived and immediately went to the nearby counter, hissing, "Why is it taking so long for the food!?"

"Are you hungry too?" Rukawa asked, tilting her head.

Hiiragi sighed, "It might be hard to find..."

As Urabe blinked in confusion, he noticed a large piece of paper in the hands of Zaizen, tape hanging off the corners, Hiiragi sitting next to him and glancing at it. As Inami looked a little frustrated, Zaizen explained, "The rules. Rule Four states: 'Meals are delivered at 7:00 AM, 12:00 PM, and 6:00 PM. Only at those times, one person may enter the Kitchen to collect the food, and they must bring out every prepared plate.'" Shaking his head, he muttered, "How pointlessly obtuse. We're being toyed with."

Takanashi explained further, "Uchida-sama offered to go fetch our meal, but-"

"H-here I am!" Came an anxious voice from the Kitchen. Holding a tray of about half a dozen plates very carefully, Uchida watched them tensely as she carried them over, going in speeds of only a few centimeters a second.

Inami made to reach for her as she came closer, grabbing the tray once it was within reach, Uchida visibly sighing with relief once she was stable. As she handed the tray off, she sighed, "There's still another one."

Kitano snorted, "Only one more!? How the hell is that gonna feed us What are we, pre-schoolers?" Glancing at the Tutor, he smirked, "Well, guess you do kinda look like one."

"I give that crack an 'F'," Miyamoto stated plainly.

The Bancho shrugged, "Pssh, a grade better that that would require me to work for it."

Miyamoto prepared to scold the huge boy some more, before stopping herself, leaning back in her seat and smirking, "Oho, a challenge, huh?" Kitano didn't seem too impressed.

A few minutes later, Uchida, having taken multiple trips just to be safe, arrived with the last dish just as Shirakawa finally arrived, leaving only Katsuragi's seat empty.

Zaizen began, "Now, I suppose we should start by going over the rules."

Taking the paper again, he began to read them aloud as everyone else settled into their meals. Urabe however, could only eat a few bites, not having the appetite.

**Rule One: Students are to stay on the boat until the trip is concluded. Supplies have been provided for the voyage.**

**Rule Two: Keep our oceans clean! Dropping things off of the boat is strictly forbidden.**

**Rule Three: Sleep is only allowed in the Cabin rooms.**

**Rule Four: Meals are delivered at 7:00 AM, 12:00 PM, and 6:00 PM. Only at those times, one person may enter the Kitchen to collect the food, and they must bring out every prepared plate.**

**Rule Five: Locked doors are not to be broken down or have their locks picked.**

**Rule Six: Damaging your Guide, Monokuma, is not allowed.**

**Rule Seven: In order to complete the Game of Mutual Killing, a Student must kill another and keep the crime from being discovered. Several hours after the murder, a Class Trial will be held.**

**Rule Eight: Rules may be added at any time by the Guide.**

With a sigh, Hiiragi noted, "There's gonna be more?"

Shimao scratched his head, shrugging, speaking with his normal stutter, "W-w-well, th-th-those don't seem t-t-t-to bad." Shaking his head, his mane of hair shuffling, he added boldly, "Trivial even!"

Uchida agreed, "Exactly! I mean, didn't Monokuma say we'd die for breaking the Rules?"

As Shimao's eyes widened in recollection, Oomichi chuckled darkly, "Made to sleep with the fish for littering in the ocean? A fittingly ironic fate."

Shirakawa nodded, "That is a bit much..."

As he mulled over the rules himself, Urabe wasn't sure what to think: they couldn't leave, they couldn't attack Monokuma... Things weren't looking very good.

Ohtori began, "It seems our best bet is to wait for the voyage to come to an end, and hope we can change the situation from there. Out on the sea, we're at his mercy, but-"

"Good luck with that!" came a nastily familiar voice. Appearing nearby, Monokuma laughed, "The way I see it: no way we're getting to land until before a murder happens! I can personally guarantee it!"

Takanashi frowned, "That is not very kind."

Shirakawa shook his head, grumbling, "You intend to keep us at sea forever?"

Monokuma snorted, "Not forever, of course: I mean, the full cast isn't assembled yet!"

Urabe blinked for a moment, before recalling, "The...extra room?"

Monokuma nodded, explaining, "Yup! Think about it: we've got eight ladies and seven dudes. My shipping chart isn't a perfect square!"

"Because we're on a boat?" Rukawa wondered aloud.

Ignoring her, Monokuma continued, "Mr. 16 happened to already be at our destination, so we'll be seeming him later!"

Blinking in surprise, Ohtori nodded a bit tensely, "I...see."

Zaizen snorted, "That's hardly fair: if he's alone, he's out of harms way. He can't be a fellow target until we arrive."

Monokuma shrugged, "Eh, it goes both ways! He can't kill any of you either. He can't even participate in any seafaring Trials either, boo hoo. He can watch though! In fact, he already is! Say hi!"

A bit nervous, Miyamoto cringed, "He isn't watching like...all the time, is he?"

Monokuma shook his head, adding, "Of course not! Even though you don't see any cameras, this limited edition broadcast is tasteful television! No fanservicy shower scenes or the like. Well, unless you consider wonton violence, malicious murders, and the tears of teenagers in Despair fanservice like I do!" Breathing heavily, he panted, "Oh, just the thought is getting me all hot and bothered." Grin seeming to widen, he continued, "How is the first one going to die? Will they be bludgeoned? Stabbed? Burnt? Smashed? Hexed? Electrocuted? Drowned? Impaled? Disemboweled?"

Shimao swallowed, "I-if someone dies to a hex, I'm blaming Oomichi."

After a moment, the kimono clad girl smiled, nodding, "That's fair."

As Shimao recoiled in horror, Miyamoto rolled her eyes, sighing, "Don't agree with him..."

Ignoring then, Takanashi glared at the bear, hissing harshly, "Leave." With a shrug, Monokuma complied, sinking away. Blinking in surprise, Takanashi said nothing, simply looking on quizzically.

Swallowing a bit of food, Inami shrugged, "Don't worry. Just be glad he's gone."

After a few moments of grateful silence, Shirakawa noted, "You're being rather quiet over there, Urabe-san."

The Luckster blinked, before noting, "I'm just...not really hungry." Though the meal was nearly finished, the atmosphere because a little tense and awkward as Urabe was brought up.

After a moment, Ohtori sighed, standing up and beginning, "Well, it has to be addressed at some point. We've already had one incident but it's not impossible that another will occur. As has been pointed out, some of us are..." Ohtori trailed off, glancing down to her rapier, before finishing, "...more physically capable than others."

"Damn straight!" Kitano boasted,

With a disappointed frown, Hiiragi whispered, "Shoosh!"

"And mentally capable," Inami said, running her hand down her brown hair. Hiiragi waved her hand about in an attempt to restore order, her face pouty.

Ohtori continued unfettered, "With that in mind, if you have any ideas to make things safer, you are welcome to share-"

"Not carrying around weapons," Zaizen stated plainly.

Ohtori's mouth narrowed, and she nodded, "I'll consider it."

Jostling around his staff, Shirakawa wondered, "Does this count? I do need it, I might add."

Reaching over, Oomichi checked the firmness of Shirakawa's staff, smiling, "Oh, strong. It could smash a skull quite nicely!"

Miyamoto frowned, "Well, it is wood, so it'd be difficult to get any blood stains out."

Furinji added, "But a metal rapier? Quiet easy to clean."

Ohtori nodded, "I don't deny it. And yet, one more person who could keep Kitano in check would be appreciated."

The Bancho snorted, "Eh, keep your oversized toothpick. Doesn't bother me anyway."

Zaizen suggested, "I might be willing to make an exception should she prove trustworthy, but how to decide that, I'm not yet sure. However, I'm more worried about say, knives, box cutters, letter openers: who knows what's in those storage crates."

Shaking his bag, Shirakawa asked, "What about acupuncture needles?"

Getting tired, Urabe mumbled, "Well aren't you ready for anything..."

Hiiragi jumped in, "I think Shirakawa-san is fine, you know? He's a doctor! Kinda."

"Sure," Shirakawa shrugged.

Uchida suggested, "W-well, shouldn't everyone at least consider arming themselves? I mean, in self defense, you know?"

Zaizen snorted, "_You_ most definitely aren't allowed to arm your self."

Shimao shouted, "But Ohtori-san is allowed!"

Zaizen shrugged, "If you wish, you may carry a weapon. Just not Uchida Hiyori."

Glaring, the plain girl stammered, "H-hey, that's not fair!"

Zaizen sighed, "Fine then, tell me your Talent, and I'll reconsider." Uchida bit her lip, but said nothing. Continuing, Zaizen said, "The same goes for you two: Oomichi, Urabe." Even though his reasoning was sound, Urabe couldn't help but flinch.

Scratching his chin, Shirakawa wondered aloud, "If everyone agrees that it's his place to give judgement, I won't oppose."

After a moment of silence, Zaizen added, "And I can assure you, I won't be carrying any weapons either, if only to keep the lot of you quiet."

With a bit of unease, Takanashi suggested, "Well, that might be acceptable for the evening: perhaps we can come up with an alternative by morning, after some time to let out situation sink in. Katsuragi-san might also have a suggestion to offer when he recovers."

After considering the point, Ohtori nodded, "Fair enough." Pushing her plate aside, she stood, suggesting, "It's late, so I think we should turn in for the night, and meet in the morning when breakfast is supplied."

Without any hesitation, Urabe stood, leaving is barely touched food where it lay, ignoring the eyes following as he made his way to the lower deck. Once he was back on the first level, he slipped into his Cabin, relieved to be locking the door behind him.

Standing by the portal, he remained silent, the only noise reaching his ears being that of the waves against the ship, still sailing in the night, or the occasional step of one of the others going to their own Cabin for the night.

It was almost too much to bear: the shame, the guilt. Kitano and Inami were right: he was weak, physically and mentally. His grades weren't the best in any subject, not even close, and he spent no time with any sports. He was the poster child of average, but he was still accepted to Hope's Peak Academy anyway. And how could he not accept? Was there ever a Luckster that didn't accept in the school's whole history? How Lucky he seemed right now. What hope did he have to get through this?

...Hope? Wasn't someone saying something about that earlier? Urabe never really considered himself much of a hopeful person, but...what choice did he have? If he couldn't fight his was out or think his way out, then maybe he could simply wait and hope to avoid danger...

Shaking his head, he tried to keep his mind off the situation, shuffling towards his bed, not even bothering to remove his blue flannel or jeans as he flopped into his bed, closing his eyes and doing the only thing he could: get some rest.

* * *

_**Monomi Theater II**_

_Upupupu, I knew you'd be back, but I'm still surprised! I know a lot of things, but even I can never know why you'd be interested in such a boring story like the one of Monomi._

_Even on her first day of high school...you remember yours, right? You didn't have a lot of friends so you were really nervous: couldn't even say your name in your first class! How did I know? Well, I know a lot of things!_

_Well, Monomi was really nervous too. After all, she really was nothing. She liked every movie and book she'd touched, because she had no taste. She always tried to help people, but no one ever tried to help her. She always smiled, but no one ever smiled back. Well, not being a real person may have contributed: I mean, it's not like I'm the only one who can tell when something's not real._

_But Monomi couldn't understand it! She said they same things and did the same things as others had, but while they got what she wanted, she was left with nothing. So she showed them how good she was at copying others! Sure, some of her classmates were impressed, but then they realized how creepy it was! This person could kill and replace you! They could _become_ you! Monomi was like an invading alien! And if someone showed you how easy you were to replicate, you'd be put off too, right? I mean, no one likes being told they're meaningless, no matter how true it may be._

_Oh Monomi, if only you'd learned a way to be likable..._

* * *

Grunting, Urabe twitched with discomfort as light from the other side of his eyelid disturbed his rest. As he felt the sunlight warming him, he stirred a bit more, before reluctantly sitting up, rubbing his eyes and glancing around, spotting the dawn sunlight beaming in from the window. Wiping his face, he threw his legs off the side of his bed, sitting for a moment.

He hadn't forgotten last night. How could he? That was no dream.

But that wasn't a concern of Urabe's right now. He was worried about Katsuragi. After a night of rest, the Dreamer was probably getting close to waking, if he wasn't up already. He could try to run: the ship was fairly large, after all but...the sooner he confronted him, the better. Perhaps he could dare to Hope for a good outcome?

After taking a moment to wash his face in the bathroom, he made his way out, not seeing anyone until he went upstairs to the Mess Hall, where most everyone was. A few were missing though, including Katsuragi, which only made him more anxious about the future encounter. Shirakawa, Kitano, and Rukawa were absent as well, but the others didn't seem to mind, simply eating breakfast.

Taking a seat, he began to realize how hungry he was, having not had a proper meal in ages. As he piled his meal onto his plate, the short Miyamoto frowned, "If you don't wake up on time, your whole life will get thrown out of order."

Before he could even speak, Inami nodded, "It's true."

Swallowing his bite, Urabe asked, "What makes you think this isn't when I normally wake up?"

Nostrils flaring, Miyamoto shrugged, "It doesn't matter when you usually wake up! You have to adapt!"

Seeing Inami nod, Urabe began to realize, "Oh, you're really talking about everyone missing, right?"

Hiiragi moaned, "We were supposed to meet! I'm gettin' worried..."

Ohtori stepped in, mentioning, "Shirakawa is tending to Katsuragi. I checked on him periodically, since his door was unlocked. As they only lock from one side, I had to leave him like that. Luckily, there were no incidents."

Shimao concurred, "Y-yeah, th-th-th-that's good." Shaking his head, he finished fiercely, "The mechanisms of the doors were unknown to me, however!"

Zaizen snorted, "Of course: I'm sure Ohtori and I weren't the only ones to realize it either. However, given that the rooms on the ship aren't soundproofed very well, with so many ears about it would be foolish to try anything there."

Uchida twitched, "Tell me about it." Giving Oomichi Homura a stern look, the girl asked fiercely, "What the hell were you doing last night!?"

"Reading," Oomichi said plainly.

Uchida grimaced, "Books don't make that kind of noise!"

Oomichi nodded, "It was very emotional."

"What kind of emotions were those?" Uchida frowned, clearly worried.

Oomichi nodded, "Lovecraft's works attempt to describe the unknowable, which instilled within me the unfeelable... It was very..." Oomichi made a quick series of bizarre noises consisting on tongue clicks, cheek pops, and teeth rattles. Uchida grimaced, but Urabe found himself trying not to laugh.

Inami frowned, "Well stop. I'm right next to you too. It's annoying. At least don't do it at night."

A dark shade crossed over Oomichi's face, the girl letting out a depressed sigh of, "Fine..."

As Urabe's sides began to hurt from forcing himself not to burst out laughing, a sobering stomp of footsteps prompted him to stuff another bite into his mouth. He didn't need to crane his head to hear who it was, because Kitano let out a yawn, interrupting it with a snarl of, "Hey! Don't you eat everything!"

A smug smile on her face, Miyamoto stated, "It's your fault for not waking up sooner." Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kitano pass by, Rukawa coming up from behind.

As the two got their own meal, most of the others had finished, leaving their plates on the counter to the Kitchen before going back down or out the door to the deck. Ohtori was sure to keep enough of the food out of Rukawa and Kitano's hands for Katsuragi and Shirakawa should they be able, but otherwise, breakfast passed without another hitch. Once Urabe had deposited his plate, he felt like getting some sun, stepping outside.

Taking a deep breath as he stepped into the salty breeze, he couldn't help but feel a moment of pure healing. Of course, it only took him a moment to get dragged back into the weight of the current situation. Glancing around, he saw Uchida and Takanashi talking. As he moved around them, Urabe no doubt caught their eye, as Uchida asked, "Er, Urabe-san!"

Feeling meek as he turned to face the taller girls, Uchida offered, "Er, we were going to try to see if there's anything we can do about getting off the boat. Wanna help?"

Grateful that she wasn't shying away from him, Urabe nodded, "Sure, I'll help, somehow."

Uchida stated resolutely, "You're Lucky! If anyone can help us, its you."

Urabe cringed mentally at the proclamation, but could only respond, "Er, I suppose."

Takanashi nodded, "Thank you, Urabe-sama. There is strength in numbers."

Nudging forwards a bit, Urabe wondered aloud, "Where to start?"

Uchida suggested, "Well, it's against the rules to break down a door or pick the lock, but if one 'accidentally' opened..."

Takanashi added, "There is also the possibility of life boats being available. In fact, I believe it is a legal requirement, but I have not seen any thus far."

Urabe recalled, "Well, if there's anything to see, going up higher would help, right? If anything we can work our way down." He regretted his words almost immediately, recalling the events of last evening. Unfortunately, the girls didn't hesitate, making their way up. Figuring it was too late, Urabe simply swallowed, slipping his hands into his pockets, hoping they would stay there. As he climbed the stairs after the girls, he shook his head, trying to hope nothing bad would happen.

After passing the door to the Command Deck (though not before trying, and failing, to open it), the trio found themselves on the Upper Deck, which was just as much of a wreck as it had been. The railing was bent and twisted, the pieces that remained sticking up like gnarled spikes, the shattered bits of the rest scattered on the ground. Urabe averted his gaze from the dried blood on one of the sides.

Eyes away from the stain, Uchida headed over to the very back of the ship, opposite Monokuma's stage, saying, "We can't get down here, so maybe that's where they're hiding."

As Uchida craned her body through the remains of the railing, Urabe saw Takanashi looking over the debris with a look of disdain. As he noticed her fingers twitching, he began, "Yeah, it's horrible..."

"Indeed. I want to right this wrong somehow," Takanashi dourly.

Urabe nodded, "We all have to do our part, don't we? You shouldn't place so much on yourself."

Takanashi swallowed, "It's just...I cannot stand the Despair that could be incurred."

Urabe sighed, "We'll just have to be careful."

Takanashi's eye twitched, and she said, "But it is wrong! We should not have to be careful! We should be free to do as we please without worry of danger. This is all Monokuma's fault... Something must be done."

Getting a little scared, Urabe blinked, "Like what?"

Takanashi furrowed her brow, mystified as she stated, "'Like' having this mess cleaned up, naturally."

Urabe stared blankly, mind bending as the meaning behind her words dawned on him. Backpedaling, he asked, "Er, w-would you like a hand?"

Takanashi sighed, "I am not even sure where to begin. No broom, no dustpan, no garbage cans anywhere. And that blood is a biohazard: if it were on the floor of Berry Mart I would ensure it was dealt with post haste!"

Urabe nodded, "Oh, now I see."

Takanashi began, "Even the smallest spill or piece of litter could be a falling hazard."

"Umm," came a mutter from the railing. Glancing over, Urabe saw Uchida standing a few steps away, her arms crossed over her chest. Once she had the attention of the other two, she began, "Well, now that you two are done with your floor talk... I could really get a good view from here, and I don't think going lower will help: it's overhanging the rest of the ship, or something. But if we get a mirror and rig it to some sort of pole or something, I think we might be able to see."

Takanashi smiled, "Excellent thinking, Uchida-sama."

Urabe nodded, "Yeah, there might be something like that in Storage. We should try and find rope or something while we're at it too, if we need to get down there."

Satisfied with the planned course of action, Uchida made for the stairs down, before glancing at the mess again, saying, "Though I guess we could do something about this too."

Urabe frowned, "The easiest way would be to just-" The Luckster punctuated his sentence with a kick, knocking against one smaller piece of metal, sending it bouncing.

"WATCH OUT!" came a loud yell. Urabe jumped back as Monokuma appeared before the metal even came to a stop. As Urabe looked at the bear, the robot was watching the piece of metal Urabe had kicked as it bounced to a stop. Monokuma sighed. "Whew, that was close! If it fell off the boat, I'd have to kill you." Grasping his torso, Monokuma guffawed, "Gyahahaha, guess you really are Lucky! You'd be double dead right now if you weren't."

As Urabe groaned, Uchida swallowed, "You were serious?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Am I ever not?" The bear stopped, before adding quickly, "Don't answer that."

Takanashi pouted, "If we cannot do anything about this mess, than will you?"

Monokuma sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. When an unbearably plain and boring girl asks me something, I can't help but to laugh and do it anyway." Turning away, Monokuma chuckled 'upupu' too himself before grabbing a piece of metal, tossing it into the air and catching it with his jaw, swallowing it.

Uchida blinked, before stating, "Hey, Monokuma! Jump off the boat!"

Monokuma stopped, turning to look at her, before chortling, "But plain, boring girls who admit they are plain, boring, and ugly, just make me want to throw up." Covering his mouth with his paw, Monokuma hacked a few times, before the piece of metal came back, clattering onto the ground from Monokuma's snout with a shine of blue oil on it.

Uchida stammered, "I-I did not say I was ugly!"

Monokuma shrugged, "You said you were plain and boring though! Twice! Gyahahaha I can't take it anymore, you're killing me!" Laughing all the louder, Monokuma went back to his work, eating his way through the mess. Urabe was mostly just glad he kept his mouth shut, waving his hands toward the stairs downward, trying to avoid any further conflict.

Once the trio was out of range of the bear, Uchida whined, "He's so awful!"

Urabe couldn't help but notice, "You're pretty good at dealing with him though, Takanashi-san."

The Retail Clerk gave a weak smile, nodding, "Many in my position deal with their fair share of unruly customers."

Uchida wondered aloud, "Wait, would you sell stuff to bears?"

Takanashi gave an awkward smile as she insisted, "I would try to provide the best experience possible..." Urabe tried to imagine what one would do when a bear walked through the door...

After a brief walk, the group made their way past the Cabins to the second level, ignoring the set of stairs down to the mysterious red door and heading into the Storage. Urabe noted, "It'd be faster to split up, but this place is pretty mazey, so we might want to stick together."

Takanashi pointed out, "There is an alternate path around the edge of the area, but we should not hope what we need will be so conveniently placed."

Uchida blinked, looking over at the side, before grumbling, "O-oh, that would have been nice to know."

Urabe noticed, "You got lost in there too?" The girl with the ponytail nodded with a sigh.

Hoping such a thing would not happen this time, the three began to make their way through, checking each container that was opened. Many were packed to the brim with boxes fitted so tightly that they couldn't take anything, while others were nearly empty, and every state between empty and full being represented.

As they looked around, the wasn't much conversation until Uchida mumbled, "Hmm, Urabe-san, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" The Luckster asked.

"Well...you said you were looking up who your classmates might be before the trip, right?" Uchida wondered. Urabe nodded, confirming her suspicious, so the girl continued, "I was just thinking about the guy who's waiting for us at our destination. You have any idea of who it is?"

Urabe blinked, before thinking back to the discussions he'd lurked in. Finger on his chin, he mused, "Well, if it were a girl, I might have said Ikegami Fumi, but if it's a guy, then it's probably Nakamura Ushio or Nishijou Daisuke." As both girls leaned in, their desire to know more plain, he noticed, "O-oh, you haven't heard of them, huh?" Unable to resist, he shared what tidbits he knew as the continued their search for their mirror rig setup.

That subject didn't last long, however, and soon enough, they were back to searching in silence. As they finally found what they were looking for, they got to an area and began to assemble it.

"Be sure to attach the mirror firmly: if it falls off..." Takanashi warned.

Urabe, who'd been holding the mirror to the pole, and Uchida, whom was about to bind it with tape, both became hesitant. A bit of sweat on her forehead, she asked, "Er, do you think you could do it, Takanashi-san?"

Tilting her head, Takanashi noted, "You seem to have it under control."

Swallowing, Uchida nodded, "Right, right." Taking a breath, the girl steeled herself, stooping down, tape in hand, Urabe bracing himself, holding it together.

After a couple more minutes, their work was complete. Uchida stepped back, studying the tape. Takanashi held a finger to her mouth in contemplation, while Urabe gently lifted it. Shaking it around a bit, it seemed to be holding, so he increased the force. Takanashi let out a gasp, and the mirror slipped from its unfitting tape bindings, falling to the ground and smashing, the reflective surface cracking in several places, the noise making Urabe cringe.

Uchida mumbled warily, "Oh, seven years bad luck..."

Urabe grumbled, "That was your fault!"

Uchida pouted, "I-I wasn't lifting it!"

Urabe frowned, "I don't really need any more bad luck right now."

Uchida retorted, "Well, I certainly don't want it!" Pointing her finger, she said, "You should have moved it with the tape, not against it!"

Eye twitching, Urabe massaged his forehead, muttering, "What does that even mean?"

Takanashi butted in, "Excuse me!" The two stopped speaking, allowing her to finish, "It seems this was not a very good idea. I shall clean up the mess..."

"Er, I'll help you, Takanashi-san!" Uchida said.

With a sigh, Urabe put down the pole, before saying, "I guess I'll go see if I we can think of anything else..."

Takanashi nodded, "Thank you for the assistance, Urabe-sama." Uchida said nothing, turning away. Not wanting to intrude any more, Urabe made his way out, making his way back upstairs. As he passed the Cabins, he was about to consider what he should do next, when he noticed one of the doors was ajar. Glancing at it, he saw it was Katsuragi's.

His heart froze as he came to a stop just beyond the door. Had the Dreamer seen him? As Urabe stood still, he thought he heard shuffling from the bed.

Swallowing,Urabe slapped his cheeks lightly, trying to get a hold of himself, before taking a deep breath, slipping his hands into his pockets, and turning to take a look inside, noticing that part of his blue hair was shrouded by white bandages. He managed to keep from looking away when he met that teal pair of eyes, Katsuragi's expression quickly shifting from one of recognition to one of concern.

Quickly trying to recover the mood, Urabe stepped in, forcing a smile as he said, "Glad to see you're back up, Katsuragi-san." When the Dreamer didn't reply, Urabe added, "So, er, I guess the others told you what happened?"

Katsuragi shook his head, explained, "Nope. Shirakawa just told me to get some rest for today." Urabe held back a grimace, wishing he had tried to make it a little easier for the Luckster. Katsuragi continued, "Monokuma was telling us about the Mutual Killing thing, then...I guess something hit me, and Monokuma mentioned you being unlucky..."

"It was me," Urabe blurted quickly, the words having been forced out of his mouth. He had to say it: he had to get it out now, or else it would no doubt get more and more awkward. "I panicked and thought we were all supposed to just do it, right there, so I grabbed that piece of metal, looked over to you, and..."

Swallowing once more, he averted his gaze from Katsuragi, moving closer to the center of the Cabin before dropping to his knees, bowing his head until it was just barely above the floor, finishing, "I don't know if you can ever forgive me, or if I can ever make it up to you, but I'm sorry! I made a big mistake!"

Urabe braced himself, waiting in silence for a moment, before Katsuragi finally spoke, "...It's alright."

Blinking in surprise, Urabe looked up. Katsuragi seemed contemplative, thinking for a moment. Urabe noticed his hair and clothes were still dotted with some blood from last evening, which started to make him feel even worse. "I don't..." Urabe muttered.

Katsuragi shrugged, "Well, you aren't going to do it again, right?"

Urabe narrowed his eyes, noting, "Of course not. If someone gets caught, that's it for them..."

Blinked Katsuragi wondered, "Er, I was kinda...asleep. What did Monokuma say?" Just as he asked, his stomach rumbled. A bit sheepishly, he asked, "Er, when's lunch?"

Standing hastily, Urabe said, "I-I'll see if it's ready yet!" Taking his leave, Urabe headed out the door, moving a few steps away before stopping.

Letting out a breath, he leaned a bit on the wall. As he let out a sigh of relief, he sank a bit.

Katsuragi didn't hate him, even though he'd nearly taken his life.

...

What an idiot Urabe had been.

Mood lightening, Urabe made his way up, finding out that plates had already been passed out. Gathering both his meal and Katsuragi's, he began to relax. He seemed to be taking the situation pretty well, considering he hadn't said much yesterday when everything was getting weird.

Returning to Katsuragi's room with plates, utensils, and a smile on his face once more, Urabe passed Katsuragi his food, before recollecting what he knew about the rules and that Trial buisness, and the last Student as well.

As it all sank in to the Dreamers head, Urabe got a few bites in before Katsuragi nodded, "Man, this whole thing is pretty weird, though I guess I should have figured that out as soon as Monokuma showed up. Or Monomono and Kumakuma, whatever." With a confident pose, he finished, "But I think we'll be fine though: I mean, we're all Super High School Level:there's no way we'll mess up in trying to solve a murder." With an awkward laugh, he added, "Well, I'd rather there not be a murder in the first place..."

"There won't be! ...Probably. You have a point though," Urabe replied. Thinking back, he thought about who the more intelligent ones here might be. Zaizen was a given, Miaymoto, of course...

Wondering about something, Urabe asked, "Hey, you think we'll be able to get out of this, right?"

Katsuragi smiled, "Of course!" Clenching his fist, he nodded, "My sister and I are bound by fate. We have to meet again, or the whole world will perish! Surely whomever is behind us must know that much..."

Recalling the name of the slightly younger girl, Urabe replied, "Katsuragi Yumi, right?" Stopping himself before he got distracted, he sighed, "And you don't say that 8th Grader Syndrome stuff a lot, right?"

Katsuragi laughed, "Er, well, I just thought is was kind of funny, even if that is kinda how I feel...but yeah, that's what I'm most worried about. She can take care of herself, but I swear something went wrong every time she needed to fend for herself, so I worry..."

Urabe shuddered, "You wouldn't be worried enough about her sake to kill, right?"

Katsuragi blinked for a moment, before shaking his head, "Of course not! She's perfectly safe a million miles away, so as long as we get through this, everything will be fine!"

Glad for his confidence, Urabe nodded, "Good to hear."

The pair finished their meal, and Urabe took their plates. As he made to leave, he bid farewell, offering, "Get well soon." Katsuragi waved as he left, Urabe being relieved that they could patch things up.

After returning the plates, Urabe returned to his own room, suddenly feeling drained. He could hardly believe Katsuragi could forgive him so easily: would Urabe have done the same had the positions been reversed?

Trying to push those thoughts away, he spent some time relaxing, eventually nodding off off a bit, achieving a half asleep state.

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, he rolled over, cracking an eye open, a dark blue one meeting his.

Jarring awake, Urabe scrambled away, bumping into the wall his bed lay against, getting a look at the eye's owner, the tanned Rukawa Yayoi, who watched with a mildly curious expression. "Wh-wh-what are you doing in my room!?" Urabe stammered, wondering how he'd left the door unlocked.

Rukawa blinked, scratching her head as she answered, "Well, Ohtori-san wanted us all there for dinner, and I noticed the door was unlocked, but people don't usually like being woken up, so I decided to wait."

"I-I think I'd rather be woken up," Urabe pointed out, to which Rukawa only nodded. This girl...

Geting up, Urabe stretched, before the pair headed out of Urabe's Cabin, heading upstairs to the Mess Hall once more. As he sat down, he took note that every seat had been filled for once. Food was already out as well.

Glancing around, Ohtori noted, "Glad to have you back with us, Katsuragi-san." The Dreamer, still bandaged, smiled at her words, but Ohtori continued, "Apparently, Urabe-san has already gotten him caught up with the exact situation. Now, it's been about a day: has anyone learned anything?"

Takanashi began, "Uchida-sama and I attempted to locate the ship's lifeboats, but had no luck."

Uchida frowned, "Well, I guess bad luck is still luck."

The Miko Priestess, Hiiragi began, "I was just in the Kitchen, but there was nothing. Just some cooking stuff and doors that wouldn't open."

Shimao Genya nodded, "And likewise for my search! Earlier at lunch, of course!"

Inami stopped eating for a moment, before stating, "I search every millimeter of that red door, but there was nothing to be found."

"If you really can't bear not knowing what's behind that door, you could've asked," Monokuma said.

As those close to the suddenly intruding bear recoiled, Furinji frowned, "It was a much nicer meal when you weren't here."

The small Miyamoto pouted, "I couldn't agree more."

Katsuragi frowned, "What do you want, Monokuma?"

Monokuma gasped, "Ah! The Dreamer has awoken! Now you're just a normal person. What are you doing on this boat again?" Katsuragi said nothing, simply shifting to an unamused expression. With him silent, Monokuma sighed, "Still, it's just a shame you have no guilt in holding everyone else back. If you'd died, everyone would know what was on the other side of that door! And yep, I'd totally do a full Trial even if the Culprit was super obvious, even if I won't say why, upupupu."

Zaizen pondered aloud, "Trial...then is that room a Courtroom?"

Monokuma chortled, "Oh, aren't you so smart. Come one, eeeeeeveryone knew what was behind that door from the moment they saw the color!"

Urabe furrowed his brow, muttering, "Yeah, red obviously means..."

"Meat!" Kitano nodded.

"Sale stickers," Takanashi said with unquestioning faith.

"M-makeup," Shimao stuttered.

"Nothing," Shirakawa smirked.

"Organs!" Oomichi cheered.

"Uh...jerseys?" Rukawa finished, clearly not sure what was going on.

"Guys..." Urabe said, trying to get everyone to calm down.

"_Love_," Katsuragi added intensely.

A clattering noise of metal rattling within metal stopped the noise. Eyes turned to Ohtori, her hands grasping her rapier by the sheath, the tall girl having knocked it against something to make the distracting noise. Glancing a Monokuma, she said, "I imagine you came to bother us for a reason?"

Monokuma sighed, "You know, you aren't cute at all."

Miyamoto snorted, "She's already at max coolness, don't take away from that!"

Katsuragi added thoughtfully, "But what about, like, gap moé? I mean, she can be super cool, which makes it more adorable when-"

Inami's eye twitched, and she asked, "Moé? What are you talking about?"

Urabe smirked, "Maybe you should cool it on the otaku speak, Katsuragi-san." Ohtori could only stare blanky.

Clearing his throat, Monokuma continued, "Anyway, I was just voicing my disappointment. I don't think even one of you has tried to work on something to kill each other with! Thought about it, I'll bet, but no one's moved. What gives? When are the bodies gonna start hitting the floor? Come on, at least one of must want to get off the boat."

Urabe swallowed, before pointing out, "We all seem to be getting along, actually..."

Monokuma gasped, "What!? How can that be!? Why would any of you place your trust in each other?"

Hiiragi frowned, "You're the only villain here, Monokuma."

Monokuma scoffed, "Ridiculous! I'm just your Guide after all. Jeez, if I had top seat, you'd be respecting me. Imagine it: Headmaster Monokuma! King Monokuma! God Monokuma!"

"In your dreams," Urabe rolled his eyes.

"Hmm hmm, doesn't that make you think though? If I'm not at the top then...who is?" Monokuma mused.

The once relaxed air suddenly seemed to become chillier, and the steadily lowering sun was not the cause.

"What are you implying?" Shirakawa asked warily.

Monokuma shrugged, "What do you think? Some Puppetmaster has to be pulling the strings, right? And if Zaizen is to be believed, it certainly isn't Hope's Peak Academy."

Zaizen snorted, "Of course not." Glowering at the others, he shook his head, "To think none of you even thought to call the school..."

Kitano shrugged, "Eh, free vacation. You think I'm gonna skip something like that?"

Inami frowned, "Did your consciousness lapse when he told us to kill each other?"

Kitano snorted, "Nah, I just don't care." Grinning bitterly, he added, "None of you could kill me if you tried, let's be honest here..."

Takanashi interrupted, "Er, I think Monokuma has a point...who is behind all of this?"

Monokuma cheered, "Oh, I know! And it goes higher than you can possibly imagine! Of course, what kind of mega organization wouldn't want to keep tabs on you at all times?"

Miyamoto glared, "Yes, there those hidden cameras you were talking about. And you..."

Monokuma tilted his head, "Huh? I was talking about even closer."

Urabe felt his heart pound, the boy muttering, "You mean, like...a mole?"

Monokuma laughed, "Perhaps even the Puppetmaster themselves! Oh, the potential is endless, but all I'm going to say is that some of you aren't as they seem, and if you take the smiles at face value, well, it might just be the last thing you see!"

"And why should we believe you?" Furinji stated boldly.

Monokuma mused, "I'm not the one you need to believe! Look around you! Fourteen perfectly capable Talents, and Uchida, all of whom, with the right opportunity-"

"Shut it!" Katsuragi shouted. Despite himself, Urabe felt his hands begin to tremble.

Monokuma chuckled darkly, "Upupupu. Say what you want, but opportunity will come, and those who've prepared themselves will be the most ready. Will you?"

Takanashi was pale as she asked, "You would not change our current situation to create more opportunities, would you?"

Uchida stammered, "D-don't go giving him ideas!"

Monokuma snorted, "Absolutely...not! Why should I? I want to see you kill because you want to, not because I forced you to! I'm just providing the setting where you can do almost anything you desire and get away with it if you're clever enough. Your Hopes to live overriding your desire to avoid causing Despair: that's what I want to see! And what's with the reaction, this should have been obvious! I know some of you must have considered it. Upupu. Upupupupupupu!"

Urabe felt pain from his arm, his fingernails digging deep in an attempt to stop their trembling. Glancing around, he couldn't help but wonder if Monokuma had some truth to his words: would someone here start the killing when ordered? Would they find themselves in the perfect position, and act accordingly?

More and more, he was starting to think that Hope was not an option.

* * *

**Another chapter in hole. 1-3, on the 2nd, will have our Free Times, one with Uchida and one with Zaizen. Thanks to whoever voted! I'll see you next time! Thanks for reading!**


	4. 1-3: Mutiny and Promise

When a series of echoing clangs rattled through Katsuragi Yaichi's ears, the Dreamer had no choice but to awaken. Eye squinting against the steadily increasing brightness of the Cabin, his head pounded lightly for a few moments as he got out of bed. Heading for the door, something from the other side thumped it again Katsuragi finally unlocked it, cracking it open to see the one who could not. Staff in hand, Shirakawa nodded, "Ah, good morning, Katsuragi-san."

Pouting a little, Katsuragi moaned, "How am I supposed to get rest with you doing that?"

Shirakawa smiled lightly, before scratching at his dark gray hair, muttering, "Ah, I may have overdone it a little, I apologize." Stepping in without invitation, Shirakawa asked, "How are you holding up? I feel as though at least one last check up is prudent."

Rubbing the top of his bandaged head, Katsuragi noted, "I think it's stopped bleeding, probably."

Stepping deeper into the room, Shirakawa suggested, "Well, in that case, I would recommend a shower, but be very gentle with the wound! I'll give it a look afterwards." Confident in his instruction, Shirakawa took a seat on the Dreamer's bed, waiting.

Glad to be able to get clean after a day spent in bed and a night in which he wasn't allowed too, Katsuragi only wished he could have taken his time, as his stomach did not want him to wait long. After he finished cleansing and drying himself, he donned his white, long sleeved shirt, black sweats, and socks, before returning to his room. Not that he needed to hide his shame from the Healer, but...

Taking a seat on the ground, Shirakawa immediately went to work, Katsuragi trying not to flinch as he lightly moved his hand across the Dreamer's head, occasionally tapping near the wound, which was now a fairly small, bloody scab amidst the tangled growths of blue hair. Satisfied, Shirakawa nodded, stating, "You should be fine, I think. If you want me to hide the wound, I can, but bandages may be even more noticeable."

Katsuragi took to his feet, replying, "I think I'll be fine."

"Very well," Shirakawa nodded, standing from the bed. Stroking his chin, he said, "Now, let us get to breakfast. I intended to wake you up early, but I may have accidentally woken everyone..."

Giving an awkward laugh, Katsuragi wasted no more time, dressing himself fully before the pair headed out and up, reaching the Mess Hall. There weren't too many people remaining, but food was already out, a few emptied plates lying on the counter top for eventual pickup.

"Two of those are yours," Inami Ayaka stated, point at a small group of plates.

Nabbing one, Katsuragi took a seat, briefly shirking when he saw the massive Kitano eying it. "A-are you still hungry, Kitano-san?" Katsuragi wondered aloud. Kitano simply clicked his tongue.

The smaller Furinji, eating his food delicately, stated, "He complained to Monokuma earlier, and the bear suggested he murder someone if he had complaints, reasoning that there would be more food to go around." Tilting his head, he cracked his neck, his long brown braid swinging a bit as he added, "I pray you won't act on that, Kitano-san."

Raising his fist and cracking his knuckles, the large pink haired boy grunted, "You think I don't want a go at you?"

Furinji sighed, "I'm well aware of it: I simply don't want you to force my hand."

The last one present, Uchida grumbled, "Don't egg him on if you don't want to fight!"

Eye twitching, Furinji sighed, "I apologize. I don't easily get worked up. This Killing Game situation..."

Kitano shrugged, "Eh, don't worry, I ain't gonna kill ya." With a sadistic grin, he added, "But I'll bet your momma will be disappointed when a tourney winning champ like you gets wrecked by a street fighter like me."

Furinji shook his head, "Only through learning nothing from a loss does one incur any shame."

Kitano snorted, "Never lost."

Furinji couldn't help but to state, "Then you have much to learn."

Not liking the implication, Kitano glared. Katsuragi found himself flinching, but Kitano did nothing but grumbled as he headed downstairs. Uchida let out a sigh of relief when he was gone, muttering, "You'd better be careful, Furinji-san."

Furinji shrugged, "He will calm himself. All of us must after these past two nights, or Monokuma will continue to drive his poisonous thoughts into our minds." Katsuragi nodded: Miyamoto, Urabe, Hiiragi, Takanashi, and Shimao all seemed rather frightened after Monokuma showed up the previous evening.

Rapidly changing the subject, Uchida wondered aloud, "So, Katsuragi-san, have any good dreams lately?"

Katsuragi opened his mouth, but stopped, thinking for a second. He'd been here two nights now, but he hadn't had one dream, so he simply shook his head. Uchida blinked, before mumbling, "Huh? But what about your Talent? Or wait...it wasn't Urabe's fault, was it?"

Katsuragi blinked, patting his head, before saying, "Maybe, but it's happened before: streaks where I didn't dream. Usually when I was stressed, like during finals last year, or when my sister didn't answer her phone for a whole hour a month or so before that." Scratching his cheek, he suggested, "Maybe this whole Killing Game thing is getting to me a bit after all."

Shirakawa noted, "It's hard to imagine you being stressed."

Furrowing his brow, Furinji asked, "An hour? How old is your sister?"

Katsuragi nodded, "She turns sixteen this March!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Uchida insisted, "Then she probably would have been fine. Maybe she turned off her phone because she knew you'd be bugging her? I have a feeling you do it a lot."

Displeased with what she was getting at, Katsuragi frowned, "She maintains a strict sleep schedule: I have to know where she is at all times."

Shirakawa wondered, "You do have parents, correct?"

Katsuragi blinked, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Uchida stood, empty plate in hand, the girl interrupting, "On second thought, I'd rather not start getting into your family hierarchy right now." Placing her plate on the counter, everyone's attention was turned as an arrival came from below. Shimao Genya, eyes wide on his painted face. Sensing his nervousness, Katsuragi pointed at the last plate, saying, "That one's yours."

"M-m-m-mine specifically?" Shimao shuddered.

Shirakawa shook his head, "No, there were at least three set aside for the late arrivals."

Uchida nodded, "You can thank Inami-san."

"But what if it's poisoned!?" Shimao shouted.

"It's fine," Shirakawa insisted.

Furinji scratched his chin, pointing out, "I don't believe there are any poisons here in the first place."

Shimao frowned, "Th-th-there w-w-were c-c-c-cleaning supplies in s-s-s-some of the c-c-c-containers."

Shirakawa frowned, sighing in exasperation before replying, "And someone would have noticed should they have been carried into the Kitchen. Or I would have smelled or tasted them with my better than average senses." Shaking his head, he muttered, "Honestly, have at least a little awareness, will you? A relaxed mind is a healthy one."

With a low whine, Shimao reached the table, snatching up the plate. Eyes shining with water, he took a bit of the lukewarm food, before muttering, "I j-just want to l-lock m-m-m-myself in the Brig and n-n-never come out..." Katsuragi always had trouble telling if his stutter was from his natural impediment or fear.

Uchida frowned, "There's no food in the Brig, and if someone goes in they'll see you..."

Shimao seemed to frown harder, before shaking his white mane and roaring, "Then what am I to do!?"

Furinji stated firmly, "Keep calm."

Shirakawa nodded, "Some exit will present itself, I'm sure of it."

Uchida sighed, "It better...as long as we be smart though, we'll be fine!"

Pointing at the plain girl with no known Talent, Shimao shouted, "You're discriminating against the dumb!"

Uchida briefly glanced at Katsuragi, before insisting, "I am not!"

"W-why did you look at me when you said that?" Katsuragi stammered.

Ignoring him, Shimao grumbled, "You...any of you could be the Puppetmaster. How am I supposed to know!?" Before anyone could respond, Shimao shoved the remaining contents of his plate into his mouth, before streaking off.

Shirakawa frowned, "I hope he doesn't cause trouble."

Furinji pointed out, "It's far more likely that he'd get into it than start it."

Uchida sighed, "True, but it doesn't make me feel better."

Katsuragi was unable to disagree, but at the same time, he couldn't scrounge up any ideas.

As the meal continued, those who'd finished taking their leave, Katsuragi eventually joining them. Wondering what he should do with himself, he headed back down, passing through the hall of Cabins before heading downstairs. Going through the door to Storage, he figured he might as well give it another look. Thinking it more logical to start from the back and make his way forwards. Heading over to the side path, he reached the corner just as someone came out.

Blinking, Katsuragi nodded, "We meet again."

"Eep!" Uchida cried.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Katsuragi noted, "That was a very un-Uchida-like sound."

"Y-you startled me!" Uchida grumbled.

"Nuh-uh."

Uchida opened her mouth, before narrowing her eye, warning, "I'm on to you. You're the kind of creep that spooks girls to abusing suspension bridge effect, huh?"

Katsuragi blinked, "What?"

Letting out a sigh, Uchida wondered, "Do you read anything without a cute anime girl on the cover?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Sometimes they have cool anime dudes on the cover."

Uchida frowned, before waving for him to follow, suggesting, "Walk with me." Complying, Katsuragi was led around and then through the maze of containers. As they traversed the area, Uchida began talking about the psychological phenomena, before segueing into a few others, some of which Katsuragi had already know a bit about.

After a good while, they finally managed to worm their way through the crates and reach the door to the Brig. Heading to the wall, they stopped, taking a quick break.

Katsuragi noted, "You know a bit about psychology..."

Uchida nodded, "It's in the family."

"But you wouldn't be a Super High School Level Psychologist, would you?" Katsuragi wondered.

Uchdia frowned, "No... They'd have to be like, some genius, you know? I just know a bit here and there. I mean, you aren't the Super High School Level Otaku, are you?"

"In my dreams," Katsuragi shrugged. Uchida was not impressed. Offering a smile, Katsuragi suggested, "Well, you're probably good at something."

Uchida frowned, "I doubt it. Monokuma said I didn't have a Talent."

"Monokuma can jump into the ocean forever. Besides, you have to have gotten here somehow," Katsuragi insisted.

Uchida nodded, "I got the invitation, got onto the boat..."

Katsuragi wondered, "Did you slip fall?"

Uchida cringed, "H-how did you know?"

Katsuragi grinned, "It's been happening."

Studying him, Uchida guessed, "You fell too, huh?"

"And Zaizen and Hiiragi," Katsuragi nodded.

Uchida giggled, "Zaizen? Really?"

Katsuragi chuckled, "And now he's on a crusade against whoever started this trip."

Uchida continued, "Shouldn't he be on a crusade against whoever made the ramp not line up properly with the boat?"

Thinking, Katsuragi began, "So, if we all fell, then you're not the Super High School Level Tumbler, then maybe you're...Super High School Level Startled?"

Uchida frowned, "Just the once."

"Super High School Level Snippy?" Uchida's look hardened, eye twitching. Katsuragi laughed, "I'll stop."

Uchida sternly nodded, "Good." Rubbing her forehead for a moment, she began, "To be honest, I don't really mind not being Talented. I'm not really the hardest worker..."

Katsuragi admitted, "Neither am I."

Uchida shrugged, "Well...they studied you and stuff, didn't they? I mean, that's gotta be boring, but you went with it anyway." Letting out a sigh, she said, "Anyway, I'm gonna go."

Katsuragi smiled, "We'll see each other. Not like there's much room on the ship."

Turning away, Uchida gave a slight wave as she left, heading towards the side path. Katsuragi silently bid her farewell. He was as interested in the bit of mystery around her as anyone, but it was still a bit exciting.

Heading back through the maze (not wanting to bump into Uchida again so soon), Katsuragi finally returned to his room, resting a bit and checking his head wound before heading outside once more as he started to hunger.

As he took to the hall, Katsuragi lit up when he caught sight of a certain shrimpy Luckster. Katsuragi approached with a wave, smiling, "Hey there Urabe-kun!"

The Luckster, who'd been en route to the Mess Hall above, halted, turning. A brief look of guilt flashed on his face, before her returned to a more neutral expression, smiling back, "I didn't see you this morning: how are you?"

Katsuragi nodded, "I'm holding up just fine. It's around lunch time, right?"

Urabe replied, "Yeah. Or at least, I hope so."

Without wasting any more time, the pair made their way to the room above, where most everyone was assembled, until Ohtori returned with the last of the plates, Inami at work on dividing them up. Aside from Shimao eating quickly and leaving, there wasn't much out of place. Katsuragi was glad everyone seemed to be settling into a routine, and hoped it stayed that way.

After the meal, Katsuragi went to Urabe, suggesting, "Want to hang out for a little while?"

Urabe blinked, before nodding, "Sure? Wanna check out the Data Room?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Sounds fun!"

Heading back downstairs, the two made their way across the First Level, reaching their destination easily. Looking around at the bookshelves and computers, Katsuragi sidled over to his natural habitat, settling in one of the chairs as Urabe began to siphon through the bookshelves.

After logging in to the machine, Katsuragi began to give the files a look, curious as to what it had. It had some basic software like word processors, video players, and image editing programs, but no internet browsers. There were several games installed, however, and looking over the ones he recognized, Katsuragi realized that some were multiplayer, and each of the computers were connected to each other, meaning that up to four people could participate.

Wanting to share, Katsuragi said, "Hey, Urabe-kun! There are some multiplayer games here we can all play! Or, well, not all of us, since there are only four computers, but still."

Urabe laughed, "Well, if Miyamoto-san doesn't flay us first."

Katsuragi pouted, "I'll bet she wants to play too. I mean, it's not like we can study or anything."

Urabe interjected, "Actually, there are some textbooks..."

Katsuragi frowned, "There nothing good to study right now. Except boats, maybe. Then I can impress everyone with my knowledge of sailing terms."

"There's plenty to learn!" Monokuma said.

Katsuragi turned to see the bear hover near his seat, Urabe craning his head over at the sound of a new arrival. Turning his rotating seat away, arms crossed, Katsuragi replied, "Nope."

"Ehhhhh? Do you know how much effort went into this room? Authenticity is necessary!" Monokuma replied.

Urabe shrugged, "I'm pretty sure boats don't normally have computer labs or libraries."

Monokuma sighed, "I'm pretty sure shut up." Shaking his head (somehow. Katsuragi felt it was rather impressive given that he didn't have much of a neck), Monokuma continued, "It's unbearable to see how ignorant you are. Unbeeeaaaaaarable!"

Katsuragi frowned, leaning back in his seat as he mumbled, "I heard you the first time."

Monokuma ignored him, going on, "But as I was saying, I know there's some anatomy books. Pressure points targets with enough force can result in death, you know! I'll bet there's some on chemical reactions too, which means fun if you nab some of those bottles from Storage."

Urabe looked over to Katsuragi, asking, "Wanna help me throw them away? Or burn them?"

Monokuma snorted, "Good luck. Toss them off the boat and you're fish food. And do you know how dangerous fires on the ocean can be?"

Katsuragi pointed out, "We're surrounded by water..."

Monokuma grumbled, "Honestly, read a book! Playing games all day is rotting your brain! If water quenched all fires then wouldn't fire hydrants be filled with the stuff? Maybe I should write this down somewhere..."

Urabe mumbled, "Somewhere else..." As if in a hurry, Monokuma complied, scampering off.

Katsuragi sighed, "He's such a pain."

Urabe pointed out, "He is, but he's also kind of right. Maybe we should at least look over all the titles: if something does happen, then we'll know if they used one of the books. It might be important..."

Feeling he had a point, Katsuragi stood from his chair, going over to help, assisting when it came to looking over the upper shelves, which Urabe had trouble with. There was indeed a wide selection despite the small amount of shelves. Aside from what Monokuma had said, there were also a few pieces of literature, some less complex novels, and even light novels, which Katsuragi began to note down, hoping to go back and take them later, lest he get distracted during this important task. Or more distracted, that was.

The search was mostly silent, until Katsuragi heard a few pages rustling after some time. Looking over, he saw Urabe had gotten distracted, reading one book in awe. Curious, Katsuragi marked his place on the bookshelf he was searching and headed over, bending down and looking over the cover of the book, reading, 'Theory of Luck'.

Standing straight, Katsuragi asked, "What's that?"

Urabe stopped, looking up at Katsuragi and blinking, as if he'd forgotten he'd been there. Shaking his head, Urabe smiled, beginning, "This is pretty interesting. It's a study of luck based on Hope's Peak students. From the 7th Class all the way to the 78th. Let me read the foreword." Clearing his throat, he began:

"**Luck: a force of nature or the product of humanity cursing the complexity of absolute causality? This question has beguiled scientists and mathematicians for ages, but the largest attempt to discovering the truth is without a doubt Hope's Peak Academy's Luckster Program. Initiated in 1939, Hope's Peak has randomly selected one student from a pool of every enrolled student in Japan. During their three years of schooling, they, and in some instances, the rest of their class, would be tested in various ways...** Er, it let me skip to the good part. It goes on for a while there."

Flipping the page, Urabe found his spot, and continued, "**However, recent events have provided another theory. To the Luckster, its possible that good luck is not all that affects them, and that bad luck is integral. Instead, there is a trend of unlucky events happening to those accepted into Hope's Peak based on their luck. But while the oxymoron seems baffling, some accounts imply that these unlucky events are simply a small step in a greater scheme. One tale by the 77****th**** Class Luckster, Komaeda Nagito, a boy confident in his own luck, provides an interesting point of view. The boy, long before he attended Hope's Peak, was kidnapped at a young age. Apparently, the kidnapper released Komaeda, dumping him into a trash filled alleyway, where he stumbled upon a winning lottery ticket. A lucky incident disguised as an unlucky one: is there more to it, or was it just just a mere coincidence?**"

Hanging the last question in the air, Urabe flipped through the pages as he said, "I think I want to give this a look. I mean, it said somewhere that not all Lucksters seem to have the same 'unlucky stuff turning into lucky stuff', but if I am one of those really Lucky students, then maybe...this situation isn't as unlucky as it seems?"

A little intrigued himself, Katsuragi smiled, "I sure hope so!"

Urabe gave an awkward smile as he noted, "There's that word again." Putting the book aside, he suggested, "Let's get back to work."

The search continued, and while a few books of note were accounted for due to the potential danger, Katsuragi felt that overall, the place probably wouldn't be too much trouble. Given that there hadn't been any incidents yet, he was having a good feeling about things.

Grabbing a couple of the light novels he'd taken interest in, Katsuragi left with Urabe, heading back over to their Cabins. However, Just as Katsuragi reached his door, a voice called, "Hold it." Glancing over, Katsuragi saw Ohtori walking over with determination, her orange curls of hair bouncing lightly.

Having been on his way to his room at the other end of the hall, Urabe asked, "What's-hey!" His shock was justified as Ohtori suddenly wrapped her arms around him. Katsuragi was taken aback for a moment, surprised by the sudden romance subplot development, before realizing she hadn't randomly hugged him, she was patting him down. After checking the pockets of his blue flannel, she moved down, patting down both of his legs, even making Urabe flinch as she reached her hand into the sides of his shoes.

When she was finally satisfied, she nodded, stepping back and stating, "You're clear..." Turning her hard green gaze to Katsuragi, she studied him for a moment, before muttering, "I might as well."

"You can cop a feel if you want," Katsuragi smiled. Urabe rushed to cover his mouth with his hand, miserably hiding his amusement, as Ohtori's hand clenched into a fist, the surly girl's eyes narrowing. Roughly she gave him a look, checking the folds of his comfy clothing with attention to detail. When she finally finished, she turned with a huff, stomping away.

Finally calming down, Urabe chortled, "You really don't have any fear, huh? Oomichi, Kitano, Ohtori..." Katsuragi simply shrugged, and Urabe gave a wave, heading off to his Cabin, leaving Katsuragi wondering if the Fencer had found anything yet. At the very least, if she were to find nothing in her checks, then that fact would be reassuring in itself.

Resting on his bed, Katsuragi delved into his novels, and time shifted by. While it turned out to have not been a very good choice, the lack of things to do resulted in time slipping away, and by the time he reached the half way point, it was already evening. Marking his place, he stood, stretched, and went for dinner.

Arriving, he couldn't help but notice he was a bit early, as Inami hadn't arrived. The Hunter was usually so punctual. Realizing he hadn't been in the Kitchen yet he went over to the counter, looking around for a way to get in, but the only way seemed to be to climb over. With a shrug, he attempted to enter, and had no complications as he made his way into the Kitchen. Passing the counters that took up most of the view from the Mess Hall, he saw a number of stoves and tabletops, plates of this night's meal atop them. Looking at the walls, he saw shelves of untouched equipment flanking a lone door, which he didn't even bother to try and open.

After looking around a bit, he grabbed a tray, piling a few plates onto it, before moving to take it out. When he arrived, he saw that a few more people had shown up, including Inami, who'd turned her gaze on him the moment he came into sight.

Sensing his hesitance, Inami demanded, "Well?"

Realizing he'd stopped, Katsuragi quickly placed the tray down on the counter, Inami taking a few plates off and moving them to the table as Katsuragi left some on the counter, before heading back for the rest.

When he arrived with the last of it, he noticed that everyone had arrived but Shimao. Katsuragi was starting to get worried about him...

As the 79th Class began to eat, Hiiragi noted, "So, Ohtori-san, I believe I heard something about you searching people? For weapons and the like?"

The Fencer nodded, "I am."

Kitano sighed, "And I didn't have nothing, just like I've been saying."

Miyamoto corrected, "You didn't have _any_thing."

"...Yeah, I know. Did I ask you to repeat after me?" Kitano replied, a bit baffled. The much smaller Miyamoto simply rolled her eyes, going back to her food.

The usually quiet Zaizen stepped in, noting, "I for one support it. In fact, I'll even give you permission to chase down anyone who tries to run." Adjusting his glasses, he warned, "And expect anyone holding a weapon to be ostracized."

Ohtori looked aside briefly, stating, "Not that I needed your permission, but I'll keep that in mind."

Shirakawa nodded, "Keep an ear out then: if someone spots you and runs to offload what they have, perhaps to pick it up later..."

Takanashi suggested, "Perhaps we can have others check for weapons as well? If Ohtori bears all the burden, some may try to avoid her."

Gasping in realization, Hiiragi nodded, "Not only that, but if someone does do something with a weapon, we're gonna to wonder why Ohtori didn't find it. If more of us try, she wouldn't take get in trouble."

Ohtori thought on that for a moment, before glancing over at Katsuragi, adding, "It is not a bad idea, but I don't want everyone to have that authority."

"W-why are you looking at me?" Katsuragi frowned.

Adjusting her glasses, Miyamoto said haughtily, "Because a gamer like you is 50% more likely fondle any girls you search."

"Fondle?" the tall Rukawa repeated in confusion.

Oomichi raised her hands, her voice rattling as she wiggled her fingers, the joints creaking as she wheezed, "He might grab you in weird places. Like your breasts."

Rukawa looked down at her own chest, before glancing back over to Miyamoto. Leaning over the table, she got a bit closer, before tilting her head and noting, "You don't have any breasts though, Miyamoto-san."

The Tutor hacked out a glob of spit and blood as she took the brunt truth of Rukawa's words to the face. Cheeks reddening and eyes beginning to water with tears of frustration, she muttered, "Don't rub it in!"

Rukawa frowned, "I thought you said Katsuragi-san was going to rub it..."

Gagging on the bite of food he was going to swallow, Katsuragi began to choke as Miyamoto moaned, "Not like that! I mean you making fun of me! And I know why too: your two shirts hide it, but you're a titty monster! He'd probably search you first."

Eye twitching, Takanashi muttered, "We have long passed the point where this conversation should have stopped."

Kitano guffawed, "No, let 'em keep at it, I'm dying over here."

Finally swallowing his food, Katsuragi stated loudly, "You're wrong! Flat is justice."

Miyamoto recoiled from the Dreamer as Oomichi grinned, "Oh? Would you dare? They may not be much, but I have them well guarded. Your attempt may result in the loss of a digit."

Kitano seemed to be about to burst, while Katsuragi raised his hands, insisting, "I-it was just a joke."

Shirakawa smirked, face glowing with realization as he asked, "Wait one moment, Oomichi-san, are you saying your kimono is...booby trapped?"

Unable to take it, Kitano slipped of his seat, shaking the table as he crashed to the ground, roaring with laughter. Inami shot him a glare as she kept her food steady. Ohtori's face rested comfortably in her palm in second hand embarrassment, while Urabe had doubled over in his seat, shaking with giggles.

"**_Enough_**," Takanashi stated deeply, her eyes fierce. Looking around, she realized she'd dominated attention, before clearing her throat, flushing a bit as she stated, "I simply think these shenanigans have gone on for far to long."

Coughing as he tried to catch his breath, Kitano sputtered, "Killjoy."

"The joy was killed the moment the conversation became juvenile," Takanashi sighed.

Miyamoto nodded, "Yeah, grow up a little guys."

Hiiragi, still a tad red, pointed out, "I'm glad to see everyone happy though. Especially after..."

Uchida replied, "Yeah, no kidding." Looking at the empty seat, she frowned, "But we're not all here, so that's a little worrying."

"Should we leave a plate of food in front of his door?" Inami suggested.

Miyamoto snorted, "What is he, a dog?"

Kitano nodded, "Yeah, I agree. If he doesn't want to show than more for me!"

Uchida pointed out, "I'm more interested in his safety."

Zaizen shook his head, "Don't be. He was on the deck minutes ago."

Licking his lips, Kitano scrapped up the remains that had been set for Shimao, as Rukawa looked over to Inami, wondering aloud, "Why do you talk about food a lot?"

Turning slightly pinkish, Inami answered, "It's important, alright? It's not as though there's anything else to do here. No equipment to help me keep in shape, not enough room to do much physical, no books with valuable knowledge I don't already know... Keeping a balanced diet is the best I can manage."

Miyamoto insisted, "Oh, I can find you some books with stuff you don't know. Gimme a second."

Inami sighed, "It's fine..."

Katsuragi dared say, "There's four computers and some multiplayer games." To his surprise, Miyamoto said nothing, instead busying herself with her food.

Shirakawa laughed, "I would love to. In theory."

"Er..." Katsuragi mumbled awkwardly.

Uchida sighed, "I'm no good at games, even though I kind of like them."

Kitano shrugged, "I'm cool, but if I lose in some dumb shit way we'll probably be down a keyboard and a monitor. And one of your faces."

Furinji muttered, "At least you're aware of some of your failings." Kitano shot him a look, but said nothing.

Takanashi frowned, "I fear my intense focus on the screen may hurt my eyes."

Hiiragi admitted, "I only ever used a computer fer school, I'm no good..."

Ohtori shrugged, "I apologize, but I'm not too interested. Not that I'm necessarily unskilled, it's more that I have other responsibilities here." Rukawa, Zaizen, Inami, and Oomichi didn't even bother saying anything, but it was clear from the looks on their faces that they weren't interested.

With a sigh, Urabe sighed, "Guess it'll be just us two, if anyone. I doubt Shimao would want to join in."

Katsuragi pumped his fist, stating, "Somehow I'll get two more interested, I promise! The more the merrier!" Urabe didn't seem confident, however, which bolstered Katsuragi's enthusiasm to fulfill his promise all the more.

The meal finally finished, plates were returned to the counter, and the students began to head down to wind down and sleep another day. Katsuragi, however, had his eye on the door outside, exiting. Looking around the deck, dim in lighting, he tried to find their cowardly lion. As he wasn't on the open deck, Katsuragi headed up, spotting him as he turned the corner under the top level.

Approaching slowly, Katsuragi asked, "Shimao-san?" There was no answer.

Getting closer, Katsuragi asked louder, "Shimao-san?"

That time, the Kabuki Actor responded, letting out a groan. Turning, his painted face was downcast, Shimao groaning, "Whaaaaaaaat?"

Scratching his blue hair, Katsuragi wondered aloud, "I was just trying to see how you were holding up."

Shimao mumbled, "I...I...th-th-this is t-too m-m-m-much. Th-the l-l-loud acting, th-the g-g-g-geniune f-f-f-fear. B-back and f-f-forth with n-n-no end in s-s-s-sight. Wh-wh-wh-what am I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

Recoiling from the sudden increase in volume, Katsuragi took a breath, beginning, "I know you're scared: aren't we all?"

Shimao's face twisted into a displeased frown, his paint seeming to curl his lips back up. The Kabuki Actor snorted, "Y-y-you don't l-l-l-look l-like it."

Katsuragi insisted, "It's true. Most of the time I don't even feel like it, but...I know it's affecting me. Urabe-san told you about my Talent, right? How I can control my dreams?" Shimao nodded, and Katsuragi continued, "I haven't had one dream since this mess started. I'm starting to miss it: some escape would be nice, you know?"

Shimao muttered, "N-n-not all of us c-c-can u-u-use our T-t-talent here an-n-nyway."

"Th-that's not my point! I mean, my Talent is mental: I _should_ be able too, but I _can't_," Katsuragi elaborated. Glancing up, he said, "There's a stage up there, you know: you can put on a show if you want. I'll watch! And I'll bet I can get some of the others to come too: Urabe, Hiiragi, Takanashi, Uchida, Shirakawa... Okay, maybe not Shirakawa."

"Kabuki is more than visual!" Shimao boomed.

Taken aback for a moment, Katsuragi couldn't help point point out, "You know, you never stutter when you slip into your Kabuki persona."

"Most definitely not! Such a phenomenon has become the object of study recently, and many explanations have been suggested! One is that I simply speak differently than when using normal speech!" Shimao explained. Returning to his normal voice, he explained more softly, "I-I f-f-found out one d-day when some of my classm-m-mates ssstole my bike in ellllement-tary school. I r-r-ran into a Kabuki actor outside of th-th-the th-theatre and asked f-for help. Wh-when I c-couldn't g-g-get th-the words ou-out, h-he t-told m-m-me t-to SPEAK with conviction! Words came to me like they never had before, and my request was heard! Even though he could not help me, with my newfound voice, I confronted the culprits and was able to intimidate them into returning what was rightfully mine! I returned to the theatre to begin my study under that man's tutelage, and found my passion! My calling!"

Katsuragi smiled, nodding, "See? You can be brave?"

Shimao muttered sheepishly, "Er, w-we were just k-kids, and th-they never re-really b-beat me up or anything."

"Aren't we still just kids?" Katsuragi mused. Shimao didn't seem pleased, but he did seem to understand what Katsuragi was saying.

Taking a deep breath, Shimao boomed, "I understand the direction of your efforts, Katsuragi-san, but alas, I cannot take part in the camaraderie you yern for! Fear is my flaw, but it is also my weapon, and as long as villainy lurks among us, I shall stay vigilant!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Shimao nodded, "But you need not fear me: I am an Actor, but not a true villain!" Wiping his forehead, Shimao made to move past Katsuragi, sighing, "Th-thank you, K-Katsuragi-san..."

As Shimao walked off, Katsuragi could help but feel a little disappointing, as if he had failed, but even so, he'd helped, even if it was just a little. Instead of following and potentially bumping into the hefty boy again, Katsuragi instead went up. From atop the ship's deck, he saw the illuminated stage and the stars far above, partially obscured by the billowing smoke from the bear shaped his hands into the pockets of his indigo coat, the breeze lightly blowing his hair around, he wondered how far they had gone, and how far the had left to go, in both their voyage and this horrid Game...

* * *

_**Monomi Theater III**_

_School is rough, don't you think? A bunch of adults tell you to stay in one place you don't want to be in a read books you don't like and write stuff that you don't want to bother it. You don't even get any money for it like the teachers do! It's not like they enjoy it either, right?_

_Monomi thought she would make a great teacher though. She learned things really well, and thought 'hey, I could teach, can't I?'_

_Wrooooong._

_Of course, she tried. When her classmates started to fall behind, she was able to recall exactly what she had heard! Both the right and the wrong. You see, since Monomi is far from perfect, she missed school a lot because she got sick or hurt...maybe she watched too many anime and thought being clumsy would make her look cute. Well, either way, she got some notes from her classmate, and memorized it to perfection! Good thing too, because some of it was on the next test, and..._

_She got almost every question marked wrong! 'You copied from your classmate' the teacher told her. 'Eh, but aren't we all copying you, sensei?' she said back. And then Monomi got detention._

_Maybe being a teacher wasn't the best idea!_

* * *

After another worryingly dreamless night, Katsuragi sat up from his bed, stretching as he awoke. Knowing breakfast would begin in due time, Katsuragi made his way up. While there were a few missing this early, Katsuragi was glad to see Shimao with them for once, though he was standing a short ways away from the table. The Dreamer offer him a smile and a short wave before taking a seat.

After a short few moments of waiting, Hiiragi, still garbed in her Miko Priestess clothing, spoke, "How's everyone gettin', used to life on a boat? It was rough tryin' to sleep at first but now I'm fine!"

Shirakawa replied, "Luckily, I've had no difficulty: I'm used to sleeping in strange locales."

Inami nodded, "Likewise. With some preparations, I can sleep in almost any environment."

Hiiragi became a bit sheepish, muttering, "A-ah, so it's just me then?"

Shimao sighed, "N-no, me t-too..."

Suddenly jumping from her seat, Inami stated, "It's seven."

Katsuragi glanced around, not seeing a clock, wondering aloud, "But...how did you know?"

Inami shrugged, "I have a good internal clock." Glancing around, she asked, "Is someone going to get food?"

"Fiiine," Urabe mumbled, hopping over the counter and entering the Kitchen. By the time he brought out all the food, the late comers like Rukawa and Kitano had arrived. The meal was quiet, but the first to leave was Shimao, who'd rushed to eat, and left rather quickly, attracting a few gazes as he left.

Zaizen clicked his tongue, pointing out, "Does he think staying away from crowds is the safest route? The idiot has it backwards..."

Takanashi swallowed, wondering aloud, "He is not planning something, is he?"

Katsuragi shook his head, insisting, "I don't think so."

Ohtori stated, "Well, the next time I see him, we'll find out, won't we?"

With the warning hanging in the air, the meal wound down rather quickly, and the students began to go off on their own.

Heading back downstairs, Katsuragi considered heading to his Cabin, wanting to do a bit more reading of those books he nabbed, but as he reached his door, his eye caught someone moving into the Data Room. Curious, he headed over, cracking open the door and stepping in.

He couldn't help but shirk away as he met the gaze of Zaizen, who demanded from his seat at one of the computers, "Close the door, whether your enter or leave, if you would."

Complying, Katsuragi closed the door, stepping in, before heading over to the desks. Taking a seat, he turned on the computer, before asking, "What are you up to? Want to play something?"

Zaizen snorted, "I was planning on giving the files on this a look, in hopes of discovering something. You're free to help, but if you plan on playing, then please take one of the computers on the opposite side."

Katsuragi insisted, "I'll help! Just tell me where to look and what to look for."

Zaizen sighed, "Then I may as well do it myself."

Getting the hint, Katsuragi focused once his computer was booted, the two coordinating as they began to search through what they could. Most of the files were pretty standard: there were a few programs, many of which seem intended for schoolwork, alongside the games. Despite his best efforts, Katsuragi didn't find anything, but Zaizen became a bit frustrated with a program called 'MindWeave' that was unable to open any files on the computer, making him wonder what its purpose was. Katsuragi hadn't heard of it, so he was unable to offer any assistance.

As he leaned back in his chair after the fruitless search, Katsuragi wondered, "So, what were you hoping to find?"

Zaizen explained, "Paperwork detailing the acquisition of this boat, for instance, or something else tying to this situation. A puzzle cannot be solved without any clues." Zaizen began, "But I imagine you have less difficulty with such things."

Katsuragi grinned, "I think I know where you're going with this, but go ahead!"

Zaizen blinked, before beginning, "Yes, it is suggested that dreams aid in problem solving ability, or at the very least, rest. If I'm struggling with a particular puzzle, I tend to sleep on it and try again the next morning."

Katsuragi nodded, "And here you are!" He couldn't help but wonder, "So, I know about you and the Gold Riddles, but what made you want to solve them?"

Zaizen thought for a moment, before beginning, "Satisfaction and recognition. To struggle with a difficult element that many do and come out on top...it is the same in many walks of life."

Katsuragi nodded, "You were talking about 'real puzzles', I think."

"Indeed. I don't believe in puzzles that cannot be solved, and this holds more true for reality than anything. Something must have happened, even if we don't know what quite yet," Zaizen said.

Katsuragi wondered, "Do you want to be a detective?"

Zaizen admitted, "Well, as professional Puzzlers don't exist yet, I will need some career. Chances are that I could whatever I want following a term at Hope's Peak, but surviving this situation comes first and foremost."

"What would a professional Puzzler even do?" Katsuragi couldn't help but laugh.

Zaizen thought for a moment, before asking, "Well, what is the greatest puzzle you have faced in your life?"

Katsuragi dwelled on that for a moment, before saying, "This whole Game, I guess. I never really thought about it."

Zaizen sighed, "No, that's wrong." As Katsuragi blinked, he explained, "_Life_ is the greatest puzzle you have ever faced. More faucets, traps, and snares than any puzzle I've faced or thought of."

Dwelling on that, Katsuragi couldn't help but wonder, "But's what's the solution? Death?"

Shaking his head, Zaizen sighed, "No, you're not getting it. Let me start from the beginning: what came first, the chicken or the egg?"

Katsuragi frowned, before mumbling, "Really?"

"Amuse me," Zaizen requested.

Katsuragi shrugged, "The egg?"

"Why?"

Katsuragi nodded, "You didn't say chicken egg."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen continued, "A glass contains some liquid: is it half full or half empty?"

Katsuragi grinned, "It's all full! Unless half of it really is empty, as in it's a vacuum, in which case you should probably run."

Zaizen nodded, "Very well."

Katsuragi wondered, "Was I right?"

Zaizen shrugged, "Were you?" As Katsuragi blinked, Zaizen began, "What matters is not the solution, or even the puzzle itself, but how the answer was found. This is why life is the greatest puzzle: each of us has our own unique way of solving it, no?"

"I kinda get it," Katsuragi nodded.

Zaizen finished, "Some riddles are posed as challenges, but some have evolved far beyond that, I think, thus I've become a bit tired with them. Never have I given a correct answer, only an acceptable one. And while I have been satisfied with that, I wish to see how I can apply that to reality. There is an acceptable answer waiting to be found here." Standing, Zaizen finished, "And each of us who look into it will have our own method of discovering it. Do put in the effort if you have the time."

Raising his thumb, Katsuragi agreed, "I'll do my best!" With a nod, Zaizen began to head off, taking his leave of the Data Room. Katsuragi had to admit, he was definitely a thinker. Turning back to the computer, he decided to do some puzzle solving. If life was like a puzzle, then games were like puzzles too!

Some time later, Katsuragi glanced down at the computer's clock, seeing that it was a bit past noon. Hoping he would not be late for lunch, he left the Data Room, heading over and up to the Mess Hall. Looking around, he saw it was a little emptier than usual, but that seemed to be the usual for lunch time, for one reason or another.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Inami came by, raring to go as normal. Looking around, she asked once again, "Who's in the Kitchen?"

After a few shrugs, Inami shot her gaze at the one nearest to the counter aside from herself, ordering, "Rukawa-san?"

The tall girl scratched her head, before ducking down to crawl over the counter.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" came a cry from the other side.

Rukawa stopped, standing straight, her head smacking against the top of the window around the counter, the Baller frowning as she patted the impacted spot. As she caressed her light injury, Monokuma snarled, "What do you think you're doing!? The Kitchen is closed!"

Uchida scoffed, "Huh!? Then where's lunch?"

Monokuma shrugged, "I already had it passed out. Honestly... This food is being carefully monitored to ensure it lasts the journey: I can't hand it out all willy nilly!"

Inami was starstruck, but she recovered from her shock quickly, clenching her fist as she demanded, "There must be some food left!"

Monokuma nodded, "Of course there is! You won't see it till dinner though!"

Miyamoto frowned, "Right, the Rules: whoever took it took all of it."

"Without anyone noticing?" Urabe wondered.

Ohtori put a hand to her chin thinking, "I was in my room, keeping track of who went by, for a time, but Shimao claimed he saw Kitano skulking around on the deck, looking shitty."

As Katsuragi gagged on his spit, Kitano snarled, "The fuck did that clown say!?"

Hiiragi swallowed, "O-Ohtori-san!"

Swallowing, the Fencer admitted, "I appear to have misspoken..."

"Shi_ft_y," Miyamoto nodded.

"Duly noted," Ohtori replied.

Zaizen spoke, "Regardless, it seems we've found our food thief."

Katsuragi flinched as a dark aura seemed to surround Kitano and Inami. The Hunter grumbled, "The swine..."

"Kehehe, I've been wanting to pummel someone, get a little bit of this stress relieved. That pig'll squeal!" Kitano threatened.

Furinji glared, "Neither of you will do any such thing." Arms behind his back, he said, "Despite his apparent transgression, I don't thinking harming him will lower tensions any."

Uchida grumbled, "'Apparent transgression'? It seems pretty blatant to me."

Zaizen shrugged, "I suppose it's not impossible that he was working with someone else, but there's no evidence. For now, let's simply find him." Looking around to see everyone was present, he suggested, "Split into pairs. Two pairs will search outside, one will stay here at the stairs down and keep watch. The other four pairs will handle everything below here."

It took a short while to get everyone organized. Furinji, Kitano, Inami, and Zaizen made their way outside while Oomichi and Shirakawa stayed put, with the other eight heading down. Monokuma seemed to have left from his spot behind the counter, but Katsuragi had a feeling he'd be back, later if not sooner.

Reaching the hall of Cabin rooms, everyone stopped when Shimao's door was reached. Taking the lead, Ohtori raised her rapier, rapping it on the door loudly, her weapon rattling in its sheath. There was no response. Reaching for the doorknob, she gave it a turn, but it was locked fast.

"Found him," Ohtori stated confidently.

Urabe queried, "What makes you so sure?"

Miyamoto sighed, "The Rules, the Rules! Geez, goldfish in brain and height."

Urabe shrugged, "Like you have room to talk."

Miyamoto adjusted her glasses as she insisted, "I may not like it, but girls are allowed to be short! Sorry to say, but you're just a loser in the genetic lottery."

Trying to steer the topic back, Hiiragi asked, "Ummm, what rule were you talkin' about again?"

Thinking back, Katsuragi recalled, "The Cabin rooms, right? You have to sleep in one."

Ohtori nodded, "Precisely. These doors only lock from the inside, so he'd be a fool to lock himself out."

Uchida nodded, "So, let me get this straight: he stole the food and holed himself up in his room... He's probably trying to last out the trip. No other reason for it."

"At our expense," Takanashi frowned with displeasure.

With a sigh, Ohtori stated, "I think we can call off the search for now, at least, unless anyone wants to look around in Storage. He may have taken some other things, but it will be hard to tell, regardless." Looking at the opposite door, she stated, "Rukawa-san: I am going to keep watch, but if I may intrude, I would like to do it from your room. You are free to use mine in the meantime: they are not so different, to my knowledge."

Rukawa shrugged, "That's fine, probably."

Miyamoto pointed out, "I don't think there's a rule against sleeping in someone else's room."

Ohtori nodded, "Then it's settled. Pass the message along to Zaizen, Inami, and Furinji, if you would." With that, she opened Rukawa's door, propping it open before heading inside, the door remaining wide.

The situation diffused a bit, the larger group began to split off, but almost no one headed back up. Uchida sighed, "Fine, I'll tell them."

Keeping the pairs in mind, Katsuragi stated, "I'll help."

Uchida shrugged, "It's a one person job! But...I don't mind." Katsuragi couldn't help but repress a smile, feeling as though he'd found a natural tsundere.

Heading up, the pair informed Shirakawa and Oomichi of the situation, before taking to the deck, finding the other four as well. Thier mission complete, Uchida and Katsuragi went to the topmost deck, looking below, seeing no sign of Shimao anywhere, lending more evidence to the fact that he was in his room.

Pouting, Uchida sighed, "Jeez, Shimao, causing all that trouble. It's not like we're gonna starve before we get there, but still. I mean, we can live three weeks with only water, and how far can this ship go in 21 days? We'd definitely get there."

Katsuragi swallowed, "Unless a storm or something leaves us in circles...and what if our path goes through the Devil's Sea...or the Florian Triangle!? We still don't know what that monster with the shining eyes was!"

Uchida frowned, "Anime references are not aloud!"

Katsuragi grumbled, "But one's better as a manga and the other's real..." His partially concealed eyes glinting, he realized, "You recognized it though."

Uchida froze, before stating, "W-well everyone reads that one..."

Before Katsuragi could get too smug, the pair was interrupted when the large form of Kitano came up. Katsuragi couldn't help but tense a bit as he looked between the two of them, the Dreamer wondering what was up. Hands in his pockets, Kitano approached, but said nothing.

Planting her wrists on her hips, Uchida asked, fearless, "Well, can I help you?"

Kitano snorted, "Course. You're plenty suspicious, you know."

Uchida frowned, "That's the big pot talking to the little kettle."

Kitano shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Zaizen wanted me to search you."

Swallowing, Uchida muttered, "Eh? You? Fat chance."

Kitano rolled his eyes, "Hey, he sounded like he knew what he was talking about. You'd have stayed away from Ohtori if you had something, right?"

"I was just with Ohtori-san!" Uchida stated.

Kitano sneered, "Too bad. And if you try to run..."

Uchida grumbled, "Stupid Zaizen..." Tensing, she hissed, "Fine, get it over with."

Stepping forwards, Kitano raised his hands, immediately going for Uchida's torso. The plain girl hopped back, hands over her chest defensively. The girl raged, "You're being way too grabby!"

Picking at his ear, Kitano grumbled, "Not like I asked to do it..."

Uchida scowled, hissing, "Yoooooouuuuu... Zaizen didn't ask to have me searched at all, did he!?"

While Kitano didn't answer, Katsuragi butted in, "Well, it'd be fine if I searched her, right?"

Kitano glared, "Huh? I'm just doing what I was told to do."

Katsuragi frowned, "That's kind of out of character..."

Kitano roared, "Shut the hell up you punk and let me do my job!"

Uchida frowned, "Why me and not, like Rukawa-san?"

Katsuragi began to look her over, offering, "You're too modest."

Shirking away, Uchida shouted, "Stop oogling me!" Glancing between the two, she frowned, "I guess if it had to be one of you two, I'd rather it be Katsuragi-san..."

Kitano cawed, "Huh? But he's a gamer, so that means he's like 50% more likely to get all pervy. And since he likes anime and stuff that's like another 50%. That's almost a hundred percent!"

Uchida growled, "The only one hundred percent pervy one here is you!" Turning back to Katsuragi, she demanded, "Hurry and get it over with! And I will smack you if I need too! Augh, I can't believe this crap..."

Swallowing, Katsuragi had no choice to comply, lest Kitano take advantage of the situation instead. Katsuragi was very careful not to do anything weird, but Uchida's skirt was rather short, and she wore no coat, so compared to some of the other students, there wasn't much room to hide anything.

Finished, he stepped away, Uchida still a bit pink after all was said and done. Kitano grumbled, "You didn't check everywhere."

"Please die," Uchida said harshly. Blinking, she began to check her skirt pockets, fiddling with her tie, before looking around, muttering, "Wait..."

Katsuragi flinched as she eyed him, swallowing before replying defensively, "What? I didn't do anything...did I?"

Uchida looked between the two, before growling, "Never mind! Jeez, I'm leaving." Shooting a glare at Kitano, she quickly slipped away, wasting no time as she left the area.

After she'd gone, Katsuragi and Kitano exchanged glances, before Kitano raised his hand, swatting Katsuragi on the back of the head, "You are no bro of mine. You gay or something?"

Disgruntled at Uchida's suspicions being confirmed, Katsuragi snapped, "Watch the head! ...And says the guy with pink hair."

Clenching his fist, Kitano snorted, "Huh? Pink's just a color man."

"And what's wrong with guys who like guys? Not that it's my thing," Katsuragi wondered.

Kitano shrugged, "Eh? Nothin', but if you don't have my back I gotta know, you know?" As Katsuragi blinked, Kitano muttered, "Eh, whatever, I'm gone..." With a lazy, bitter wave, Kitano left the area, leaving Katsuragi ruffled and alone.

* * *

After that incident, Katsuragi had returned to his room, too hungry to really do anything. When he had finally noticed that the light of day had shifted to orange, his stomach began to growl. He was really hoping someone had put some measures in place to ensure they all got their meal, but someone was probably waiting there.

Leaving his room and heading up to the Mess Hall, he saw Inami sitting on a chair moved in front of the counter, her arms crossed, resolute. Approaching, he asked, "Keeping watch?"

Inami nodded, "No one is aloud to enter until the food is set out, and it's getting close to six, so there won't be any issues this time." The girl's stomach grumbled, and the girl gritted her teeth, muttering, "Argh, my intake calculations are all off. I hope when we get to land I can eat when I need too. The current situation is maddening..."

Katsuragi couldn't help but to agree, especially when scoped to realms beyond food. Looking around, he saw that most everyone was still missing. However, as the time got closer, more and more people filtered in, as usual. It was still a bit early though: perhaps Katsuragi had jumped the gun a bit, due to his hunger. He wasn't the only one to be getting restless either.

Suddenly, Inami leaped from her chair, hurtling herself over the counter gracefully and hustling into the deeper parts of the Kitchen. Furinji wondered aloud, "She's not planning anything, is she?"

Kitano growled, "I'm dying over here! And she will be too if she does anything funny."

Miyamoto insisted, "Jeez, with all of us here, and the fact that she _has_ to bring all the plates out, we'll be fine."

Though there were still a few missing, Katsuragi heard Inami arrive, chewing as she placed the first tray down. As she began to offload the plates, there was the clacking of a staff as Shirakawa arrived.

"Ohtori-san? You left your room," Shirakawa said. Katsuragi noticed he seemed to be a bit anxious.

The Fencer nodded, "Yes, I apologize. Did you need something?"

Shirakawa swallowed, "There may be a problem...there was someone in the Storage who didn't answer me when I called. I suspect Shimao."

Ohtori blinked, before standing from her seat, perplexed as she said, "That's...he must be in his room. Why would he lock it otherwise?"

Katsuragi gasped, realizing, "Ah! He...doesn't need to sleep in his room. The vacant one, remember?"

Sweat beading on his forehead, Zaizen admitted, "I may have underestimated him. If he's hiding in Storage until we go to sleep, subsisting off his stolen food..."

Slamming her hands on the counter, Inami growled, "That poacher! I'll have him!" The Hunter began to climb over the counter, but a repulsive black and white bear popped out, blocking her way. "Ah! M-Monokuma!?"

The bear chortled cryptically, "The task you have undertaken is not complete!" Gritting her teeth, Inami turned, sprinting back into the Kitchen.

The floor shook slightly as Kitano made his move, stomping down the second set of stairs, opposite of Shirakawa. Ohtori and Zaizen followed, Katsuragi going next, a few others trailing behind him. Their footsteps echoed as they passed to the Cabin hallway. Checking the door of the empty Cabin, Ohtori stated, "Not in here..."

Shirakawa suggested, "He may still be hiding in Storage."

Goal in sight, the group split briefly, heading down the stairs and through the door too Storage, the mess of crates staring back at them.

"He could be anywhere," Furinji noted darkly.

"Then we shall look everywhere," Takanashi stated.

Wasting no time, the group split up, some of them taking the side path, others delving straight in. Katsuragi was sure to check the doors that weren't locked, imagining Shimao may have hidden himself.

As they delved deeper into the array of containers, Katsuragi occasionally heard cries from some of the others, insisting he wouldn't be harmed, or threatening the reverse.

Katsuragi's heart stopped as a shrill scream echoed off the walls of the ship's interior. Looking around, his heart began to pound as he realized the girl who'd screamed was close. Swallowing, he approached, seeing Hiiragi on the ground, leaning on one container as she stared into another, the door hanging open. The Miko Priestess' hand was over her mouth, and her eyes wide with terror.

"H-Hiiragi-san? What's wrong?" Katsuragi dared say as he approached. Damning his curiosity, he stepped in front of the girl, taking a peek inside as footsteps approached. He felt his heart plummet through his chest at the sight, lungs burning.

Inside the container, partially illuminated by a kerosene lamp, a body laid sprawled out, its purple eyes wide, rolled back, and bloodshot. His painted face was masked with terror, his once ornate stage outfit in ruffled disarray, most worryingly, Shimao was still: unnaturally so. No breath filtered through his lungs. Before he knew it Katsuragi had screamed as well. Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the room:

"Gyahahaha. 'I hope we'll get to land without anyone getting hurt,' they said. But oh? What's that? We've got a body in there! Upu. Upupupupupu."

Katsuragi shut his eyes, but he knew he could not wish away the sight before him. As much as he wanted too, all he could feel was helplessness...

* * *

**Not exactly the least predictable outcome, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Next time we'll have the investigation, and then, the Trial. Stay tuned!**

**Also, regarding the Free Times, some might have noticed that they weren't particularly heavy on the usual backstory you might except. This is intentional! Basically, one issue I had with my previous works was that if a character didn't have their Free Time (which was practically guaranteed for some of them) there was a chance the audience would be left knowing little about them. My goal with this story was to properly characterize and reveal the backstories of everyone through the story itself, while leaving the Free Times as just that: extra scenes with more character interaction. Hopefully you still enjoyed them! The next poll will be up with the Trial, so keep an eye out!**

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	5. 1-4: Stowed Away

**Silver Lining: Abnormal Days**

* * *

As footsteps of the others approached, Katsuragi's eyes were still locked on the fallen corpse of Shimao Genya. The first to arrive was Inami, who grimaced as she saw the corpse. A few others arrived, but before they could begin to restore order, a certain bear inserted himself into the scene, hopping in between the students and the opening in the storage container.

"Ho-ho-hooold on there! You guys better clear the area or I'm going to get mad!" Monokuma threatened.

Zaizen adjusted his glasses, scowling, "Excuse me? We have to solve this crime, do we not?"

Monokuma nodded, "Of course! But I have to do my own little investigation first, you'll understand in a moment."

Takanashi frowned, muttering, "Are you saying...you are not certain of the Culprit's identity?"

Monokuma waved his paw, replying, "I'm saying go away! Right now!"

Taking his warning, the group began to filter off. Katsuragi could feel his heartbeat starting to return to normal as he moved away, Furinji having helped Hiiragi up. Heading away from the container, Ohtori led them to a more open spot a ways away from the body.

After a moment of silence, Katsuragi began to feel the reality of the situation: one of them had done that deed, killing Shimao and most likely tried to cover it up as well. They had to figure it out somehow, but...

He wasn't the only one who'd realized it, Uchida jabbed her finger at Kitano, snarling, "I'll bet you did this!"

Kitano sneered, snorting, "Did his bones look broken? I don't think so. Besides, I've never killed anyone...I think."

Ohtori interrupted, "Enough."

Before she could continue, Zaizen added, "If throwing around accusations is what you want to do, then back it up with evidence. I won't suffer you otherwise, Uchida."

Glancing around, Miyamoto asked, "Er, alibis are going to be important, so...who's missing?"

Thinking, the short Furinji recalled, "Oomichi, Rukawa, and Urabe weren't with us when Inami went to get food, excluding Shirakawa, who supposedly found someone down here."

Scratching her chin, Ohtori recalled, "Except for Shirakawa, I don't recall anyone heading down that way recently."

Hiiragi, still pale, her eyes a bit bloodshot, wondered aloud, "So, did Shirakawa-san hear the killer? Shimao?" No one had a response to offer.

A few minutes later, Monokuma returned, explaining, "Alright, you bums! Let me explain how all of this works. You've got a few hours to go over the scene and anything else you think is interesting. I also left a present over there for you: the Monokuma File! It's chock full of important, one hundred percent factual knowledge! There's only one though, so be careful. In fact, I'm going to add that to the rules! No damaging or otherwise messing with the Monokuma File! After the investigation finishes, I'll call you, so we can move on to the next step."

Furinji glared, before asking accusingly, "So, was it really one of us who killed him?"

Monokuma nodded, "Of course! Why would I set up all of this just to do the dirty deed myself? Yaaaaaawn. You guys find the dirty one, and I'll clean them up for you! Uuuuupupupupupu." Before anyone could accuse him further, Monokuma left the scene, leaving them be.

Letting out a curt sigh, Zaizen stated, "Well, let's waste no further time."

As one, the group returned to the storage container. However, a problem quickly became apparent: Miyamoto grumbled, "Okay, too many cooks in this kitchen, I'll be back later."

Inami nodded, "I think this is as good a time as any to eat..."

Kitano grinned, "There's a thought I can get behind."

"You still have an appetite?" Shirakawa cringed.

While a few left, some stayed, quite intent on getting things done, particularly Zaizen, Uchida, and Takanashi.

Katsuragi couldn't quite get in yet, so he took a step back, bumping into Hiiragi again, the shrine maiden still a bit distraught. Katsuragi asked, "How are you holding up?"

Swallowing, the girl replied, "I'm fine. But...I was thinking the boat was getting close to wherever we were goin'... Should do some last rites?"

Looking at Hiiragi's orange eyes again, still bloodshot, Katsuragi said warmly, "I think he'll rest better knowing someone shed tears over him."

Hiiragi nodded, "Yeah. I'm glad you got close to him...before..."

Blinking, Katsuragi tilted his head, replying, "Eh?"

Hiiragi frowned, elaborating, "There's nothin' to be bashful of, but yer eyes are a teensy bit bloodshot."

Surprised, Katsuragi replied, "So are yours! I thought...man, awkward."

Blinking, Hiiragi rubbed her eyes, muttering, "That's strange..."

Approaching, Shirakawa asked, "Are they now? Might I recommend washing them out? Chances are it's nothing serious, but it's better to be safe."

Figuring the investigation could wait, Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, good idea."

Heading back towards the entrance, the pair left the maze of containers, finding the wall and door outside. Rukawa and Urabe were there, the short Luckster approaching Katsuragi as soon as he'd seen him. "Wh-what happened? I heard a bunch of people come down this way, but I didn't know what was going on, so I just stayed around here with Rukawa."

The Baller gave a lazy nod, before muttering, "I guess a body was found or something..."

Katsuragi wondered, "Inami and the the others didn't explain what happened?"

Urabe scratched his head, muttering, "Er, we heard them go by, but I took Rukawa to go try and find someone, so I don't think they saw us. I didn't want to go too far so we just hung around until someone else came by. It's just...a little scary right now."

Katsuragi nodded, guessing that he'd be in a similar state of stunned confusion had he not had Monokuma explain everything. To the best of his ability, the Dreamer explained what was going on. When he finished, Urabe swallowed, "So, we don't have a lot of time, huh? Guss I'd better get started somehow."

Forcing a grin, Katsuragi insisted, "We'll pull through! We just have to make sure we find everything important!"

Nodding, Urabe replied, "Got it. Let's do our best! Wanna help me, Rukawa-san?"

Scratching the side of her head, she noted, "I better. We die if we don't figure it out, right?"

Despite her words, she didn't seem too enthusiastic, but regardless, the two went off, and Katsuragi and Hiiragi resumed their course, heading to the Cabins.

Splitting up, they went to their respective abodes, Katsuragi checking his eyes in his bathroom's mirror. To his relief, his eyes weren't as irritated as Hiiragi's had been and a quick wash helped even more. Even so the question remained: why had they been like that in the first place?

Heading back outside, he waited for a few moments until the Miko Priestess returned, looking far better than before. With a smile, she asked, "Er, Katsuragi-san, maybe..."

"You wanna investigate?" Katsuragi guessed. With a smile, he quickly answered, "Sure!"

Hiiragi nodded, "Thank you, Katsuragi-san. I'd wouldn'ta been able to do anythin' by myself."

"No way," Katsuragi insisted.

Their goal in mind, the two headed back down, making their way through the array of containers to the one Shimao had been found in. Luckily, is was mostly empty: only Takanashi, Urabe, and Rukawa were present. Katsuragi tried to keep his eyes averted from Shimao's corpse, still lying on the ground. There were a few things scattered around: a few blankets, a backpack, small plastic containers filled with once stolen food, the kerosene lamp, still illuminating the area, There were also a few unopened cardboard boxes, probably filled with nothing important, but lying on top of one was the Monokuma File, the front of the small black booklet reading 'Monokuma File 1' in white. Takanashi nodded at the pair as Katsuragi took the book, holding it so Hiiragi could read as well.

On the right page was a diagram, apparently of Shimao's corpse. There was a few spots of very faint blood coloration on the diagrams arms and hands. The other page had a description, reading:

**The Victim, Shimao Genya, was discovered in Storage at 6:14 PM. They died at 6:02 PM.**

**The Victim suffered from light bruising on the arms. There are traces of poison in the body.**

"P-poison?" Hiiragi swallowed fearfully.

As Katsuragi thought, Takanashi frowned, "It makes no sense, I agree."

Katsuragi blinked, "I didn't say anything...but yeah, that's what I was thinking. If he died from eating the food that he stole, how could it be poisoned?"

Urabe wondered aloud, "Monokuma?"

Katsuragi shook his head, "No, he said he didn't do it."

Hiiragi suggested, "Someone else poisoned the food?"

Takanashi answered, "Inami-sama was not allowed to leave until after she'd brought out all of the food."

Katsuragi frowned, "So if it wasn't the food..." He let it hang in the air, but no one picked up the trailing words.

Moving on, Katsuragi took a breath before crouching down next to the body. Given the Kabuki Actor's fearful expression, he hadn't gone peacefully. His ornate outfit was out of order, looking a bit disheveled. Hiiragi was a bit distracted though, drawing out a string of round, magenta colored beads and clapping her hands together in prayer.

Urabe swallowed fearfully, "Was I not supposed to touch the body?"

Rukawa blinked, noting, "Well, it hasn't started to stink yet..."

Hiiragi frowned, "He's not some ground beef! You'll be fine though, Urabe-san. I think."

"Y-you just think, huh?" Urabe replied nervously.

As things quieted down, Katsuragi got to work, looking at his arms, grimacing as he pulled the sleeve up. There was indeed a few marks here and there, but it wasn't really severe at all. The worst wound was one of his knuckles, the skin of which had split.

Katsuragi observed, "Looks like there was a fight of some kind."

Urabe nodded, "Against our Culprit, maybe... But I thought he died of poison? How did Shimao see it coming?"

Takanashi replied, "You'll have to look around I bit more. Zaizen-sama insisted someone watch the crime scene to ensure there was no foul play, so I shall remain here. The rest is up to you."

Suddenly feeling the pressure, Katsuragi nodded, "We won't let you down, Takanashi-san."

Urabe, resolute, replied, "Where were you going to look next, Katsuragi-san?"

Thinking back, the Dreamer answered, "Well, giving the area a look to try and find out what might have poisoned Shimao sounds like a good idea. The Library might have something. Oh, and I want to see that empty Cabin too: if Shimao really was going to use it, there might have been something he left there.

Looking down, Hiiragi noted, "I was thinking that was what these blankets here were for."

Katsuragi admitted, "Good point..." Maybe Shimao didn't have as much foresight as they'd thought.

Seemingly in thought, the tall Rukawa wondered aloud, "What if the Culprit locked themselves in the Brig? To hide?"

Hiiragi frowned, "That's no good."

Takanashi nodded, confirming, "Impossible."

Raising an eyebrow, Katsuragi asked, "Well, it's not likely, sure, but impossible?"

Takanashi continued, "The keys are in the possession of Uchida-sama. Yesterday, we passed by here and she took them, explaining that Shimao had the idea to lock himself in, and wanted to keep it for his safety."

Urabe scratched his chin in understanding, before replying, "That so? Well, I doubt we'd need to get into the cells anyway, but it's good to know." Glancing around again, the Luckster turned to leave, stating, "I think I've done all we can here. Let's go, Rukawa-san." Without word, the taller girl followed Urabe out, the pair moving on.

Satisfied Katsuragi had found everything they needed as well, he led Hiiragi out, the pair looking around. Curious about something, Katsuragi gave the door a look. Glancing back inside to Takanashi, he said, "I'm going to close this for a second, I want to give it a look."

A tad nervous, Takanashi replied, "But not too long. This lamp..."

Nodding, Katsuragi tried to be quick, closing the door. There were a few bars on the front, and Katsuragi had no trouble sliding it over. Pulling on the door again, he found that it was barred well, and wouldn't budge. Hoping the Retail Clerk could still hear, Katsuragi cried, "Takanashi-san! Can you hear me!?"

With no initial response, Katsuragi moved a bit, calling again, "Takanashi-san!?"

"I can hear you, Katsuragi-sama!" Takanashi replied. Curiously, he didn't hear it from any gaps in the door, but rather from the other side.

Getting a little closer, Katsuragi asked, "Can you see if you can open the door any from inside?"

Takanashi replied, "I will try!" As she no doubt went to attempt, something caught Katsuragi's eye: the location of Takanashi's voice. On the side and near the corner of the shipping container the was a very faint light, with a small, brighter dot, no doubt from the kerosene lamp. Is was mostly hidden by the fact that it was in the shadow of another container, though there was enough room to slip in.

After a few moments, and the occasional echo against the inside of the container, Takanashi replied, clearer than ever, "I cannot seem to get out, Katsuragi-sama."

Wasting no time, Katsuragi headed to the door, being glad to see that Hiiragi was already at work with unbarring it. It moments, the door was opened, Takanashi's sigh of relief being heard.

Takanashi nodded, "Thank you, Hiiragi-sama. That was a rather informative experiment, Katsuragi-sama. Though I shall admit, I wish I had thought twice before allowing you to seal me in with a dead body..."

Scratching his head awkwardly, Katsuragi frowned, "Sorry..."

Hiiragi nodded, "I could barely hear ya though, Takanashi-san, unless you banged on it."

Reentering the container, Katsuragi noted, "There was something else though..." Trying to find the spot, he didn't have to look long before finding the gap in the steel. Crouching down, he ran his finger around the edge: the container had been gashed somehow, resulting in a gap that was about the size of Katsuragi's hand. Poking it a bit, he found that it was covered from the other side by a black plastic of some sort, except for a small, lone puncture. Standing up and backing away, he realized that he couldn't really see it due to the lack of light outside and the cover. If he hadn't been searching for it specifically, he'd have never found it.

Explaining his findings to the girls, Hiiragi began, "So weird. Did Shimao-san cover it? How'd that hole get there in the first place?"

Takanashi suggested, "It must have been an accident so time ago. I cannot see any of us being capable of such damage."

Hiiragi noted, "Someone covered it though. Probably Shimao..."

Katsuragi shrugged, "If it was important at all..."

Wanting to check one last thing before he left the area, Katsuragi headed outside, finding the gash on the outside again. Giving it a look, he saw that the plastic was held up with a few pieces of silver duct tape, sealing it firmly.

Satisfied, he led the way to their next destination, somehow maneuvering through the maze of crates, finding the door to the Brig. Shirakawa happened to be nearby, head turned towards where Katsuragi and Hiiragi had arrived from.

With a nod, the Healer greeted, "Hello there."

Katsuragi smiled, "How's your investigation going, Shirakawa-san?"

Shirakawa sighed, "Rather poorly. I decided not to intrude when the others went over the scene earlier, so I really can't say I have a good idea as to what happened. Did cleaning your eyes any help with the irritation?"

Hiiragi nodded, smiling, "Yup! Thanks, Shirakawa-san."

Hand on his chin, Shirakawa noted, "As for what caused it, I can't say for sure. I asked, but no one else had any irritation of the eyes. Is there anything that separates the two of you?"

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, before realizing, "Well, we were the first to find the body..."

Shirakawa thought for a moment, before saying, "I wonder...what was Shimao's cause of death?"

"Poison," Katsuragi answered swiftly.

Shirakawa seemed thoughtful, before beginning to explain, "There are only so many methods to poison someone. Inhalation, injection, ingestion, contact...we can rule out injection or contact, unless some strange wounds, rashes, or substances were found on the body."

Hiiragi shook her head, "The Monokuma File woulda said somethin', right? Er, something."

Katsuragi added, "And we already figured that the food he took couldn't have been poisoned."

Shirakawa nodded, continuing, "True, but its possible someone could have forced him to eat the poison."

Katsuragi recalled, "There were some signs of a struggle..."

Shirakawa finished, "Either that or inhalation: he was in an enclosed space after all, but I can't think a way for the Culprit to expose him to any gases without endangering himself as well, or getting into a position where any other method of killing would be just as sufficient."

Katsuragi replied, "We'll think on it. Anyway...earlier, you said you heard someone down here?"

Shirakawa nodded, reciting, "Indeed. It was a little before dinner. I had been in the Data Room, and on my way out, I thought I heard some distant, unusual noise, so I decided to check Storage. After going in the door, I heard the closing of a container and the shuffling of feet. I called out, but after a moment, they fled. Had they said something, I'd have known who it was but...at the very least, it wasn't Kitano: his footfalls are much too large."

Katsuragi remembered, "It had to have been...Shimao, Urabe, Rukawa, or Oomichi, right? Everyone else was in the Mess Hall when you showed up." Katsuragi wondered why the Fear Monger hadn't shown up yet. Was she still around?"

Shirakawa frowned, "Or, as has been suggested, I may be lying entirely. It's not as though I have any evidence."

Doubtful, Katsuragi suggested, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Shirakawa nodded, "My hopes exactly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if there's anything I can do. In the meantime, I believe there were some discoveries in the Brig."

Smiling, Katsuragi nodded, "Thanks for the tip. Good luck!"

Returning the nod, Shirakawa headed off, and Katsuragi led the way into the Brig. Looking around again, he familiarized himself with the dim lighting and twin cells opposing each other, the table on the wall opposite the door, and a glinting key ring above. One of the two doors was opened, and inside the cell stood the dark haired Zaizen Koutarou.

Glancing between the two, Zaizen began, "You...have either of you used this sink?"

Blinking, Hiiragi shook her head, explaining, "Nuh-uh, we went back to our Cabins."

Hand on his chin in contemplation, Zaizen muttered, "Well, this one has definitely been used: its moist. There must be some reason."

Curious about one other thing, Katsuragi asked, "How'd you get in there though?"

Zaizen blinked, before pointing at the key ring, explaining, "I used the key, obviously." Shocked, Katsuragi glanced over, indeed seeing the two keys hanging there.

Hiiragi muttered, "That ain't...it's not right."

Knowing Zaizen would likely jump at any chance he could to further harass Uchida for whatever reason, Katsuragi butted in as Zaizen gave her a quizzical look, offering, "Yeah, I mean...why would anyone use the sink?"

Zaizen blinked, narrowing his eyes before shrugging, "My question exactly. Then there's these." Zaizen gestured to the ground, and the pair leaned into the cell, seeing what he was referring too: a bundle on the ground, already unfurled. There was a navy blue sheet of cloth and a heavy looking gray gas mask.

Crouching down, Katsuragi got a closer look, wondering what they have been used for. His only clue was a few yellowish dots on the blue sheet. Showing them, he wondered, "What happened there?"

Hiiragi's brow furrowed, and she noticed, "Those aren't stains; they're bleach spots. It blasted that dye away!"

Zaizen crouched down, sniffing the cloth, nodding, "Indeed, I smell it now. If bleach was involved, then I have a feeling our Culprit was using it to clean something off." Looking between the gas mask and the sheet again, he continued, "But what? Themselves?"

Hiiragi explained, "If they did, they're gonna stink."

Zaizen nodded before adding, "True, but I can't expect such a convenience to solve that matter for us. However, our Culprit might predict that, and if they bleached themselves, they may try to disguise it somehow: other strong scents, or fabricating another reason they could have been messing with it."

Katsuragi said with certainty, "Alright, I'll keep my nose out."

Zaizen snorted, "You'd better."

Glancing at the other cell, Hiiragi asked, "Was there anything in there?"

The Puzzler shook his head, explaining, "Not even a sheen of moisture on the sink. The sinks can't be reached without opening the door either, mind." With a wave of his hand, Zaizen made to leave, suggesting, "You might as well leave the door open. I have more to explore."

Realizing something, Katsuragi asked, "Did you see the gash in the shipping container Shimao died in?" As Zaizen raised an eyebrow, Katsuragi finished, "Takanashi-san knows what I'm talking about."

Zaizen nodded, "Duly noted, I appreciate the tip. You seem to be ahead of me somehow, but I'll give you a piece of advice: find Furinji Yuma. I set a crucial task upon him, and if I can't meet him after he finishes, I would like someone too." With a wave, he left the pair to their own business.

Once the door to the Brig area was closed, Hiiragi asked, "Er, Katsuragi-san: you sure we shouldn'ta mentioned the key?"

Katsuragi nodded, explaining, "I don't know why, but he really doesn't like Uchida-san, so I wanted to talk to her first. If he knew, he'd probably be extra suspicious of her, right?"

Hiiragi nodded, before smiling, raising her hand and patting the taller boy on the head. Katsuragi found himself smiling as he relaxed for a moment, before insisting, "Er, shouldn't we get back to work?"

Hiiragi nodded, before explaining, "I know, but yer so considerate! I'll bet ya get tons of girls back home."

Freezing up, Katsuragi forced a laugh, "Hah hah...you got it."

Realizing she'd stepped on a landmine, the navy haired girl looked away awkwardly, letting Katsuragi talk the lead, the two leaving the room in silence. Not wanting to bother with the maze, Katsuragi led Hiiragi around the edge of the area, taking the easiest path. However, when they reached the end, Katsuragi heard the shutting of a container door. Curious, he changed course, making his way towards the noise, reentering the maze. In a short amount of time, he saw the culprit, Furinji, looking into one container, holding the door open.

Recalling Zaizen's hint, Katsuragi headed over, calling, "Furinji-san! What're you up too?"

Closing the door, the short martial artist stood a bit straighter, nodding, "Zaizen-san requested I search the containers for anything out of place. I've already made a few discoveries." Reaching into his shirt pocket, he withdrew a roll of silver duct tape.

Katsuragi pointed, gasping, "Ah! I think Shimao used that!"

Furinji blinked, giving it another look, before saying, "Is that so? I found it, but I was using it to mark the doors of note I found. Thus far there were two. Do you wish to see?"

Hiiragi nodded, "You bet!"

With a nod, Furinji complied, leading the way, heading around the outside of the maze, near the door back to the rest of the ship. Opening one door marked with tape, he pointed inside. It was about half full with boxes, all pushed towards one side. Furinji explained, "In the back, where there aren't any boxes, there is some broken glass. I have no idea where it came from, however."

Stepping in, Katsuragi carefully made his way over. When he got to the glinting pieces, he tried to give them a look to see if he could come up with something. There were a lot of wide pieces, which made Katsuragi think of bottles, but there were some pieces that were longer and thinner, including one that was like a short piece of straw, broken off of something larger. There also seemed to be a few round pieces that may have once made up an opening of some sort, but Katsuragi was at a loss as to what it was originally if it was only one item, let alone two.

Returning, he shook his head, saying, "No clue what it was..."

Furinji shook his head, adding, "Or why it was there. Now, moving on." Gesturing, the Jujutsu Master led the pair back into the maze, heading deeper, but not quite reaching the container Shimao was found in. Stopping at another door with tape on it, he opened it, revealing a fairly stuffed cell, except for a few missing boxes. One of the cardboard containers was torn open. Furinji opened it, revealing a pair of bottles: one of bleach, and one of ammonia, the rest of the box taken up by what appeared to be toolkits.

Swallowing, Hiiragi gasped, "That's dangerous!"

Shaking his head, Furinji replied, "They're empty, luckily."

Katsuragi asked, "You didn't put them there, right, Furinji-san?"

The boy shook his head, explaining, "No, I merely found them. I imagine they were hidden, but I have no idea as to why."

Katsuragi explained, "Did you hear about how Shimao died? I think this might be related..."

Furinji considered that for a moment, before nodding, "I'll keep looking. I might find something else. In particular, I want to see if I can find out what that glass contraption was."

Katsuragi nodded, giving the two bottles one fearful look before the door was closed. Their search concluded, the group split up, Katsuragi and Hiiragi continuing on their course, heading out of Storage and up the stairs.

Once they were on the First Level, Katsuragi stopped, before slipping in to the Data Room. Turning to an uncertain Hiiragi, Katsuragi explained, "There's something I need to check real quick."

Moving over to the back, he rounded the corner, halting when he saw the short form of Miyamoto standing, a book in her hand, her green bun facing Katsuragi. Realizing he had the element of surprise, Katsuragi approached slowly before planting his chin on her head, asking, "Whatcha reading?"

Growling, Miyamoto raised her hand, grabbing Katsuragi by the face and shoving him away. Pouting, she turned to see the blue haired pair, before glancing at Hiiragi, asking, "Why didn't you stop him?" Hiiragi could only look between the two innocently.

Looking at the book in the Tutor's hands, Katsuragi wondered aloud, "You wouldn't be here to look up the same thing I am, right?"

Miyamoto shook her head, "No, I'm pretty sure they don't have any game strategy guides here."

Katsuragi frowned, "Huh? I resent that! I play blind. There's no sense of adventure and discovery otherwise!"

"Um..." Hiiragi mumbled.

Miyamoto sighed, "Fine, here." Holding it up, it seemed to be one of the books he'd taken note of yesterday, regarding common poisons.

Thinking back to the plastic bottles, Katsuragi asked, "I don't know what you were looking up, but what does it say about chemical reactions from mixing ammonia and bleach?"

Miyamoto cringed, before explaining, "Nothing. _But_, I do know the results myself. The vapors consist of chlorine gas and chloromine, but if you add more ammonia than bleach, it forms hydrazine, which tends to get really hot and sometimes even blows up." Realization dawning, she said, "I wonder if that's what Shirakawa-san heard..."

Katsuragi shuddered, "I don't think our Culprit would have walked away if that had happened..." Looking back at the book, Katsuragi asked, "So, what would those poisons do too a person?"

Flipping through the book, she began to speak despite not having reached her page, explaining, "If I remember correctly, it'll knock you out, then burn the hell out of your insides if you breath it in." Shaking her head, Miyamoto said, "No way that happened here though."

Feeling he'd been sure of it, Katsuragi gasped, "Eh? But we found bottles not far from the crime scene!"

Miyamoto sighed, "So? The Monokuma File didn't mention any internal injuries."

Hiiragi warned, "I wouldn't trust Monokuma as far as I could toss him."

Miyamoto grumbled, "No vomiting, no signs of burns...you guys are losing it."

Katsuragi wanted to argue, but Miyamoto seemed to know her stuff. For now, Katsuragi decided to place his trust in her, nodding, "We'll figure it out! Just...keep up the good work, Miyamoto-san. If there's something here to be found I know you can do it."

Miyamoto gave Katsuragi a look, before shrugging, "I'll do what I can." Satisfied, Katsuragi gave a thumbs up, before leading the way out, Hiiragi on his tail.

Running out of places to look, the pair went past the Cabins, stopping at the last one on the left: the unmarked one. Understanding, Hiiragi opened the door, and Katsuragi followed, looking in to see it was as normal as ever. After closing the door, the pair moved on to the bathroom, peeking in to find nothing.

Hiiragi mused, "He might not have been planning to use this room at all..."

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah. Unless he just got those blankets because the steel container was uncomfy."

Hiiragi frowned, grumbling, "Speaking of uncomfy things...sorry, but could ya take your hand off my shoulder? You're grippin' to hard."

Well aware of the positioning of his hands, Katsuragi blinked, "Eh?" Glancing over, he saw a pale hand on Hiiragi's shoulder just as she looked down. His heart leaped, and Hiiragi reacted strongly, letting out a shrill cry of fright and running into Katsuragi. Off balance himself, she successfully knocked him down, before landing by his side on the hard bathroom floor.

Looking up from his prone position, he saw the wide eyes and creepy, detached smile of Oomichi Homura, her starry black kimono reaching to the ground. Katsuragi grumbled, "Oomichi-san, what gives!?"

Oomichi began, "You are unprepared. To be startled by such a cheap trick... Far from my best work."

Swallowing, Hiiragi began to sit up as well, asking fearfully, "Y-you better not have done your best work downstairs!"

Oomichi seemed downcast, rattling out a muttering of, "I did nothing...when I heard Shimao was going to be sleeping in here tonight, I wanted to be ready. But it was just you two."

Katsuragi grumbled in disbelief, "You didn't hear the announcement when we found his body!?"

Oomichi seemed to darken even more, her wide gold eyes hidden by her black hair. She muttered, voice becoming even harder to hear, "I was friiiiiightened! Un-der-staaaaaand!?" Katsuragi felt his jaw dropped as she lunged, plopping onto the ground, her hands clasping on to Katsuragi's shoulders as she moved her face closer to his, her features twisted into a mixture of anger and fear. The Dreamer swore he could feel his heart stop as she spoke, her voice grating his ears as she hissed, "You understand what it's like to be scared, don't you!? DON'T YOU!?"

While Katsuragi was stunned by her wheezy breaths, a white flash came from the side of his vision, poking, Oomichi in the cheek. Katsuragi looked over to see a concerned Hiiragi holding a small stick or rod of some kind, white folds of paper trailing from the tip. "B-begone, evil spirits!" Hiiragi shouted.

Oomichi had a sharp intake of breath, letting out a long, raspy gasp, which slowed into a prolonged sigh. Seemingly sapped of energy, Oomichi slumped, as if defeated.

Starting to recover, Katsuragi pushed himself to a sitting position, looking at Hiiragi, wondering, "Wh-what did you do?"

The Miko shrugged, "It's never worked before! It's just silly! ...Right?"

Looking back at Oomichi, she seemed to be back to normal, almost. Her eyes were closed, and she swayed lightly a bit, as if dazed. She seemed a bit helpless: Katsuragi dared think cute, even. Or at least, he would have had she not scared the daylight out of him. And looking at the window, perhaps she'd spooked it out of everything else as well, as the sun had fallen.

Heart starting to calm, the two stood before helping Oomichi to her feet, the girl mumbling sleepily in response as they maneuvered her to the safest place and their next destination: the Kitchen. Once they arrived, Katsuragi looked around, seeing that the food was out and partially eaten, but also cold. Ohtori sat in one of the seats, watching as the group came around.

When Oomichi was seated, Ohtori asked, "Where has she been? Is she alright?"

Katsuragi explained, "She said she was hiding in the extra room. And she should be fine, I think. Hiiragi-san kinda sorta did an exorcism..."

Hiiragi said defensively, "I just poked her! She'll be alright! She's just...bein' a goof."

Ohtori stared blankly before shrugging, "Alright. How goes the investigation?"

Katsuragi nodded, "We're doing fine. I think we got everything, unless you know where Uchida-san is."

Ohtori explained, "She's outside on the deck for some reason. I saw her leave earlier. I've been keeping watch here to ensure no one eats more than their share. You should have a bite while you can."

Looking at the food, Katsuragi was unable to resist, taking a few bites of what looked most appetizing, as did Hiiragi. Satisfied, they took their leave, hoping Oomichi would be alright (or, best case scenario, achieve a degree of normalcy).

Outside on the deck, shadowed from the sun by the distant horizon, Katsuragi and Hiiragi began to look around for the plain girl, finding her near the front of the ship. She noticed them quickly, as she appeared to be looking around for something. With a mild, nervous smile, Uchida asked, "Oh, what's up? Is it time for the Trial yet?"

Katsuragi shook his head, before asking, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Brig key, would you?"

Uchida flinched, before shaking her head, "No, I haven't seen it."

Katsuragi opened her mouth to question her further, but a series of bells interrupted them. Echoing on the deck of the boat and bouncing off of the sea was Monokuma's voice, explaining, "Attention, students of the 79th Class: it's time! The very first Class Trial is about to begin! Please hurry and make your way to the red door at the bottom of the ship. The Class Trial is mandatory, so don't miss it. See you soon~"

Swallowing, Uchida frowned, "Oh, now it's time, huh. I didn't investigate at all though."

As the three headed over, Hiiragi asked, "Why not?"

Uchida frowned, "Zaizen and Miyamoto were getting so into it, I figured they could handle it."

Katsuragi grumbled, "You know what happens if we guess wrong, right?"

Uchida paled a little, before scowling, "I know! But..." Trailing off, the girl picked up her pace, taking the lead. Katsuragi gave her a look, but was unable to discern what had been making her act so strange.

No more words were exchanged as they made their way down to the bottom of the ship, the three arriving last to the crowded area in front of the red door. Most of the students were still on the stairs right in front of it, awaiting the Trial to begin. An air of impatience and anxiousness flowed about, and Katsuragi wondered if they were going to be alright.

Thinking back to the crime, he thought of the Victim, Shimao Genya. Despite his presence, his cowardice was too much, and his last actions invited scorn, resulting in his grisly murder. That life had been ripped away by one of the fourteen of them here, who now awaited the door to open on a Trial of Life and Death. A Trial of Balance and Chaos. A Trial of Past and Future. A Trial of Hope and Despair.


	6. 1-5: Trial of Fate and Folly

With a far reaching groan, the red doors in the underbelly of the ship opened, the room inside being well lit. Urabe was one of the last to step in, taking in the sights like the others. Circling the center of the room was an array of polished wooden podiums, each with a touch screen. Across from the red door was a large throne, where Monokuma sat. Behind him, the wall was steel, just like the one around the red door, except the opposite door was black and white. On the right and left, the walls were clear glass, displaying the watery ocean outside, partially illuminated by the light from the Courtroom, the sun outside having set shortly before now.

Waving his hands, Monokuma ordered, "Don't gawk: just hurry up and find the podium with your name on it so we can get this started! Such excitement! Such fun!"

Luckily, Urabe's spot was not far from the door, the Luckster situating himself right in between Katsuragi and Furinji, Shirakawa being pointed to the podium on the far side. After everyone had settled in, Urabe noticed two abnormalities. One was the spot between Rukawa and Takanashi, which only had a portrait on a stand, displaying Shimao's painted face with a blood colored cross over it. The other was a completely empty podium in between Hiiragi and Oomichi.

As if waiting for someone to take notice, Monokuma explained, "Naturally, your classmate is unable to attend, but rest assured, he is watching! His fate is on the line, so try not to screw up too hard."

From the other side of Katsuragi, Uchida asked, "But did you have to put that picture of Shimao there? He's looking at me..."

Monokuma shrugged, "Eh? But I didn't want him to miss out either. Why shouldn't he participate? Because he's dead?"

The short Miyamoto frowned, "Well, it makes sense to me..."

Monokuma waved his paw dismissively, insisting, "Oh hush. It's also there to reassure you that if you die, you'll never truly be missing these lovely Trials!"

Hiiragi pouted, "That's not reassuring..."

With a snarl, Monokuma ordered, "Now shut up! I still have to explain things. You have all gathered what evidence you could, and now you need to strut your stuff. You have until the vote to debate among yourselves to discover the 'black' Culprit. If you vote the 'black' Culprit guilty, they will be punished and Executed. But, if you vote a 'white' innocent guilty, the Culprit escapes and it is the rest of you who are punished! The Culprit is putting their lives on the line for their freedom here, so this grandiose event is the direct result of their endeavor. Let's make it a good one then! Now, begin!"

Urabe swallowed as a silence rolled over the students. With life and death at stake like this, it was no surprise that there was hesitation. Taking a breath, Urabe muttered to himself, "You can do this."

From next to him, Katsuragi smiled, "That's the spirit."

After another moment of quiet, Takanashi spoke up from the other side of the room, suggesting, "Er, if we must begin somewhere, then shall we start with Shimao's actions before his death? There are a few things that should be made clear."

Zaizen adjusted his glasses, beginning, "Very well. I last saw him at breakfast."

Furinji nodded, "I recall: he ate quickly and left."

Ohtori continued, "After that, no one saw him, correct?"

Urabe recalled, "He left pretty fast..."

Hiiragi admitted, "I mighta seen him in the hall with the Cabins, but it was before lunch..."

Inami frowned, "That's where everything started to go wrong, isn't it? Shimao stole our lunch!"

Kitano growled, "That food was there in his shipping container, all cold and shit."

Takanashi mused, "We know why he did it, but how, exactly? The rules are rather restrictive, I find it difficult to believe he was able to get away with it with no one noticing."

Ohtori explained, "He tricked me, sending me to check on Kitano. From there, he took the food and headed to Storage."

Inami nodded, "There was a backpack there, right?"

Urabe gave a gasp of realization, suggesting, "He must have packed the food into containers and took everything in the pack!"

Zaizen sighed, "Indeed, but...come now, not only does it have a perfectly logical explanation, it has no bearing on the murder itself. What's even remotely important is what he was planning to do afterwards." Urabe frowned, feeling a bit foolish for jumping onto that pointless tangent.

However, Uchida answered Zaizen, explaining, "Right, he was going to stay in the shipping container, where'd he'd be safe until we got to our destination."

Zaizen gave a cocky grin, before shaking his head, waggling a finger as he replied, "Are you trying to steer us off course? I'll have you know I'm on to you, Uchida Hiyori."

Brow furrowing, Uchida grumbled, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

Zaizen scoffed, "If you have nothing worthwhile to say, than say nothing. You know the rules: he can't sleep anywhere but a Cabin. He also had no water. He'd have to leave eventually. And the ideal time would be when all of us were asleep. Locking his Cabin door was quite the move, as we'd assume he was trapped in there."

Katsuragi jumped in, explaining, "Uh, we gave the spare Cabin a look, but there was nothing odd about it. Except, well, Oomichi-san."

Urabe glanced over to the Fear Monger, whom seemed out of it, displaying a placid, quiet expression. Takanashi wondered aloud, "Is she quite alright?"

Shirakawa shrugged, "She's certainly quieter: whatever it is, I'm not sure if I mind."

Blushing a little, Hiiragi frowned, "I-I didn't do nothin'..."

Not wanting to get off track again, Urabe interrupted, "Back to business, there was nothing off about the extra Cabin, so..."

Zaizen shrugged, "He hadn't slept in it yet, obviously. If we'd checked tomorrow morning, I'm sure something would have been different, however slight."

Katsuragi wondered aloud, "Aren't you overestimating him a little? I mean, the best thing to do would have been to stay in his room."

Urabe nodded, "Yeah: food, water, and a place to sleep, all behind a door that no one could break down or pick."

Miyamoto suggested, "If he was paranoid, he might have been worried what someone would do if they knew he was there."

Uchida admitted, "We probably could have forced him out somehow."

Inami replied, "Yes, but how does it matter? He was in the storage container. Someone knew he was there and they killed him."

Zaizen began, "Yes, but why there? Why not in the Cabin?"

Uchida growled, "Right next to where everyone would be sleeping?"

Zaizen snorted, "Of course. Right where everyone was. We'd have no clue unless someone had been listening, but now we already have it narrowed down to a degree."

"Then why are you complaining? Because you think that Shimao was definitely going to go into the Cabin when he had a bunch of blankets and stuff in the container?" Uchida hissed.

Zaizen bared his teeth for a brief moment, before admitting, "Fine. It seems I've made a mistake. Bested by Occam's Razor..."

Urabe smiled, "Well, you did suggest it before, but now that we've got it all sorted out...if Shimao was going to stay in the storage container for as long as he could, then the Culprit figured that out somehow, and used that to kill him."

Katsuragi continued, "Now we just have to figure out how..."

Shirakawa pointed out, "We know the cause of death was poison. I've already shared, but the only reasonable methods would have been inhalation and ingestion."

Furinji noted, "The food can't have been poisoned, or we'd all be in danger."

Inami added, "And Shimao was the only one to get his hands on it, so it certainly wasn't ingestion."

Shirakawa shook his head, insisting, "Untrue. Open your minds a little: poisoned food is not the only way one can ingest toxic substances."

Thinking about the disheveled clothing, Urabe replied, "Oh! Your thinking that the Culprit could have forced him to swallow something poisonous?"

Shirakawa nodded, "Indeed. His face was described as locked into an expression of fear, and his clothes were out of order. If the Culprit scuffled, they may have been able to overpower him and commit the deed. The question remains though: what poison would have been available and have caused such a quick death?"

Furinji frowned, explaining, "I searched as many containers as I could, but there was nothing like that."

Digging deeper, Shirakawa asked, "No rat poisons? Prescription medicines?" Furinji shook his head, and after a moment, Shirakawa asked, "Well?"

Urabe swallowed, explaining, "Er, he said no."

The blind Healer nodded, "Ah, understood."

Furinji blushed slightly, murmuring, "I apologize..."

Moving on, Ohtori asked, "Liquids are out of the question then?"

Zaizen reasoned, "They'd have a high chance of spilling, thus we'd have noticed something."

Uchida said with certainty, "Then it has to have been a gas of some kind."

Miyamoto frowned, "That's were things get tricky. I mean, pesticides, fumes...a lot of those are either really pungent, or are perfumed to make them like that. Gas doesn't usually have a scent, after all, but since it can be really dangerous around fires and such. But we didn't really smell anything."

Shirakawa nodded, "If anything, I'd have noticed."

Furinji began, "Than the only thing it could have been were those bottles. In my search, I found two containers out of place: one of bleach and one of ammonia, both empty."

Kitano snorted, "Well, that's gotta be it then! Come on, even I know what happens when you mix those."

Miyamoto snorted, "Yeah, right. What was produced again? Could you tell me?"

"Mustard gas, duh! They used that shit during, like, wars and stuff," Kitano answered.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Miyamoto shook her head, "Where the hell did that misconception come from?"

Uchida frowned, "I'm pretty sure mustard gas was used in war..."

Ohtori frowned, "Indeed. The first effective use was in 1917 in World War I by the Germans. It was later used in the Xinjiang War, World War II, the First Persian Gulf War... However, being a chemical weapon, it's been prohibited for decades."

Pouting, Miyamoto frowned, "Not that part! I mean, the history lesson was neat, Ohtori-san, but ammonia and bleach make chlorine gas and chloromine. There are some other possible compounds, but I think we'd have known if there'd been an explosion. Either way, mustard gas is more complex than that."

Hiiragi gasped, "It doesn't have actual mustard, does it? What if there was some in the Kitchen?"

"NO!" Miyamoto shouted. Covering her face with her hands, she moaned, "Why isn't chemistry a required class!?"

Katsuragi smiled lightly as he pointed out, "I don't think any of us have been in high school long enough to take chemistry..."

"I'm talking about middle school," Miyamoto sighed.

Zaizen shook his head, "Enough. Back to the main point. Our Culprit mixed bleach and ammonia, and used the result to kill Shimao."

Miyamoto snarled, "Nuh uh!"

Zaizen rolled his eyes, "If you're going to refute me, don't do so like a child."

Gritting her teeth, Miyamoto began, "Chlorine gas would have caused burns on his softer tissue, but the Monokuma File didn't mention internal injuries! He seemed fine and unburnt to me. It's also heavier than air, so it would have affected him if he'd been on the ground like he found him. Plus, there was a struggle, which means the Culprit must have been close by, and would have been exposed too!"

Urabe heard Katsuragi let out a disgruntled sigh, before asking, "Monokuma! You said the Monokuma File was a hundred percent accurate, right?"

Monokuma smiled, "Of course! You know I wouldn't lie to you guys~"

Katsuragi nodded, "Right, so if it didn't say anything about internal injuries, there weren't any, right?" Monokuma was suddenly silent.

"H-hey, answer him!" Miyamoto demanded.

Eyes narrowing, Zaizen wondered aloud, "I wonder...perhaps while there is no lie, there may be something misleading."

Furinji asked, "What did it say exactly?"

Takanashi quoted, "'The Victim suffered from light bruising on the arms. There are traces of poison in the body.'"

Starting to catch on, Urabe asked, "Do you think maybe...burns would count as 'traces of poison in the body'? I mean, a trace can refer to something like a mark, right?"

Uchida nodded, "And it's not really something we can check easily, you know?"

Pressing a finger to her forehead in thought, Miyamoto grumbled, before saying, "It...maybe, but I'm still not satisfied! I mean, how?"

Ohtori suggested, "We'll get to the 'how', but there must be more evidence: perhaps something that can turn us down the right path."

Takanashi began, "I had much time to overlook the body. There were the bruises, which further indicate a struggle, his face was full of terror-"

"KAAAAAAH!" Came a sudden, blood curdling hiss from a short distance away from Urabe. As if triggered by the word 'terror', Oomichi began to move, head bowed lightly, hands raised a bit, bent into claws, fingers twitching in the air.

As attention shifted to her, she began, "Thaaaat's it. The ruse that has been baffling you aaaaall..."

Shirakawa sighed dryly, "Good to see you're back with us."

Gold eye shining from underneath her hair, Oomichi rattled, "Gas this, gas that...but if he died from it, he wouldn't have seen it coming!"

Miyamoto opened her mouth, but halted her retort, before thinking, "That's true...it would have knocked you out first, if it was chlorine at least." Shaking her head, she realized, "But it's not exactly hard to notice! It's yellow and green and smells like bleach."

Urabe suggested, "So he smelled it and started freaking out..."

Zaizen sigh, shaking his head, "No: Oomichi-san has a point. Given the enclosed, dark space, Shimao likely wouldn't have noticed until it was too late. If you had smelled bleach, your first thought would likely be regarding where it was coming from rather than whether or not it was bleach."

Katsuragi insisted, "That's a contradiction! He can't have been freaking out about the gas, but whatever he was freaking out about probably killed him..."

Oomichi suggested grimly, "The footsteps of an interloper outside of his door..."

Uchida wondered aloud, "Maybe he gets claustrophobic?"

The tall, quiet, Rukawa shrugged, "Well, there might have been something scary in there..."

Hiiragi pouted, "But why didn't he just get outta there?"

As Urabe considered the question, Katsuragi answered, "I gave the door a look. Turns out it can be barred from the outside. I'm betting the Culprit trapped Shimao in there."

There was a bit of silence as the Dreamer's words were processed. Urabe began to wonder, "Could you hear it? When the door closed, I mean."

Takanashi nodded, "I was inside at the time, and I heard the bar when it was moved. Beyond that, I could hear little unless the metal was touched.

Ohtori began, "So, it's possible that our Culprit trapped Shimao, but if so, was there a struggle? If Shimao had the door closed, he wouldn't have been able to react."

Furinji opened his mouth to speak, but Takanashi interrupted, "One moment... I wonder: was the answer staring us in the face the whole time? There may not have been poison gas at all: the kerosene lamp."

Zaizen shook his head, insisting, "The Monokuma File confirmed poison."

Takanashi suggested, "It said that there was poison in the body, but not his specific cause of death. It could have been as simple as suffocation."

Uchida waved her hand in front of her face, insisting, "Takanashi-san, that doesn't make any sense! He got poison in his body somehow."

"Ah, excuse me," Takanashi nodded.

Hiiragi mentioned, "Well, he must've had the door open, you know?"

Ohtori elaborated, "In other words, he would have seen the Culprit coming, and there'd have been a struggle."

Shirakawa suggested, "And if there was a struggle the Culprit may have also been disheveled, or even bruised."

Considering a point, Urabe shook his head, suggesting, "Not necessarily..."

Hiiragi frowned a little insisting, "Oh, I thought I as gettin' somewhere..."

Urabe nodded, before continuing, "I wasn't doubting that, it's just that what if the Culprit got the door closed and barred before Shimao could get to him?"

Uchida frowned, insisting, "Then how'd his clothes get messed up? And the bruises?"

Urabe answered, "If the door was closed, what do you think the first thing he'd try to do was?"

Kitano nodded, "Break it down!"

Zaizen mused, "Of course. However, it's doubtful that anyone could break it down, let alone him-"

Kitano grunted, "Give me a few minutes and I'll prove you wrong."

"...Don't interrupt me," Zaizen glared. Ignoring the grumpy mutter of a response, Zaizen continued, "As I was saying, Shimao wouldn't have been able to do it, and with Shimao trapped in that enclosed space, he'd be vulnerable to threats like poisonous gases."

Miyamoto frowned, "There's something we haven't really gotten into: how did Shimao get poisoned?"

Hiiragi suggested, "Maybe the Culprit mixed the chemicals and slid them inside the container before closing it?"

Miyamoto shook her head, insisting, "No way: there was no container or anything in there. Chloramine is liquid, you know, it'd have been left over. We still don't know if that was it in the first place. I mean, why didn't we find anything when we first checked the container?" Looking around at Hiiragi and Katsuragi, she pointed out, "You guys would have seen something, right?"

Hiiragi admitted, "I was focusing more on the body."

As Katsuragi nodded, Shirakawa wondered, "Even if they didn't notice any... Miyamoto-san, would being exposed to small amounts of chlorine gas put anyone at risk?"

Miyamoto shook her head, insisting, "No, that's the issue! I can't think of any way for the Culprit to have exposed Shimao to enough gas to kill him while also not having enough for the first people to the body to notice any!"

Katsuragi began, "Actually..."

Shirakawa interrupted, "I was more curious about the symptoms. You mentioned burns on soft tissues..."

Miyamoto thought for a moment, before saying, "I also said it would knock you out. But...if it got in your eyes, it could irritate them."

"Aha!" Came a sudden cry from Katsuragi, making Urabe jump. The Dreamer explained, "Hiiragi's eyes were bloodshot and irritated after we found the body, and so were mine!"

Shirakawa nodded, "I suggested they wash their eyes out, and I imagine that it helped."

Miyamoto froze, before considering, "Hmm, chlorine gas is best neutralized by water, and you guys look fine, so...I guess it was chlorine."

Urabe wondered aloud, "Was there really any doubt?"

Suddenly gasping in realization, Hiiragi began, "Oh! Monokuma rushed us away from the scene when we first found it, didn't he?"

"Eh? N-no idea what you're talking about," Monokuma muttered.

Clearing his throat loudly Zaizen dominated attention before continuing, "So, we've narrowed the cause of death down, but some things are still eluding us. For example, as we brought up before, we aren't sure how the Culprit delivered the poison. The container would have to be able to store several gallons: which isn't easy to move. They would have have to been able to do it quickly and quietly, but more importantly, they needed certainty. If they failed to kill Shimao, the effects of his attempted murder would ensure the rest of this trip would spent with many of us experiencing the same fear Shimao did in his last day. An environment like that would be much more difficult to act in. The timing was rather good, don't you think? With the exception of Shimao, I would say many of our guards were down. We've been here three or four days now with no incident."

Urabe swallowed, "T-then what about after this?"

Oomichi smiled, saying, "Either the Culprit will be dead, or we all will be..."

Once again that truth had been submitted to remind everyone of the consequences of failure. They'd been talking for some time now, but they'd yet to make any progress on the identity of the Culprit. Urabe felt confident, but...what about the others?

Was there really enough evidence to solve everything?

* * *

**TRIAL INTERMISSION**

* * *

_**Monomi Theater IV**_

_Have you ever kept a diary? I never really saw the point. Maybe some people are just forgetful, I guess. They need to write to make sure they don't forget what happened or something._

_Well, maybe most people, but Monomi was different! I mean, she remembered things really well! Even things she didn't want too, but she still kept a diary. Pretending to talk to some imaginary friend made her feel better: it was almost like she had a real one! One who she couldn't copy, one who always listened to her, even though they had nothing to say, one who would never start ignoring her._

_Man, that sounds awful. Monokuma shaped diaries are never going to be a thing! The plushies are already on sale though, and if you haven't pre-ordered the DVD yet, you might as well kill yourself, lets be honest._

_...Oh, right, Monomi. Back to her, I guess. Well, after a few weeks of her school, writing things like 'today everyone did their best to ignore me' or 'today I think they pretended to like me, best day all week', well, she started writing again! Like clockwork, really. But this time, it was something like this:_

_'Dear diary, I tried before, but now I've decided to give up. I did what I could to avoid my classmates, but I just can't. They're only making it worse. I can't fight back either. Do they exist to cause me suffering? Or do I exist to suffer? Is it because of what I can or can't do? Or just bad luck?'_

_'Maybe people like me should just stop existing...'_

_Upupupu, you heard it from her. After all, what's the point of being born into this world if you're not special?_

* * *

**TRIAL RESUMED**

* * *

"And now we return you to our regular broadcast," Monokuma muttered.

Takanashi blinked, "Did we stop?" Looking around fearfully, she wondered, "Is this being broadcast?"

Monokuma grumbled, "I told you number 16 is watching, didn't I? Gosh, you guys are forgetful."

Wheezily, Oomichi wondered, "Ah, but who else watches?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Who else cares? He's the only other one who's gonna die if you screw up, so get on with the show!"

Uchida grumbled, "We would have if you hadn't...fine! Delivery method! How did the Culprit gas Shimao without putting themselves at risk?"

Hiiragi suggested, "They may not have closed the door until afterwards..."

Rukawa mumbled, "Wouldn't they have poisoned themselves though?"

Urabe laughed, "Rukawa-san, did you forget already? We found the gas mask and the sheet in the Brig. It must have been used as protective gear: the mask to keep from breathing anything in, and the sheet to block any bleach or ammonia getting on the Culprit. I mean, they both have pretty distinct scents. I bet Shirakawa could have been able to tell if someone'd gotten any on them."

Shirakawa shrugged, "Most likely."

Kitano grumbled, "Anyway, I don't think the murderer woulda stuck around. I mean, gas mask or not, that shit explodes, right?"

Miyamoto insisted, "Only if the mixture is uneven!"

Furinji reasoned, "It still smells quiet strongly. And leaves liquid residue."

Takanashi nodded, "Ah, of course. There was most certainly no liquid remaining in the shipping container, which means either the chemicals were not mixed there or the Culprit was able to clean it completely."

Katsuragi added, "Besides, if the Culprit could overpower Shimao, why go through the complicated set up? I mean, I don't like to think about it, but there have got to be better ways. Occam's Razor, right?"

Zaizen shrugged, "Not quite, but I see your logic. If 'the most simple answer is often the most likely' then in the case, 'the simplest course have action would have been the most logical'. All of this obtuse poisoning for no good reason..."

Ohtori added, "Like Katsuragi-san said, there must have been a more efficient way..."

Oomichi raised her hand, as if in class, answering, "Oh, oh! Knives! Bludgeoning instruments! Strangulation!"

Hiiragi cringed, before admitting, "S-she's got point."

Uchida shook her head, insisting, "I don't think his point was 'if' there was a more efficient path'. I feel like it was more 'what circumstances would have made poisoning the most efficient path?'"

Katsuragi smiled, "Oh, I like that better!"

As Uchida frowned, Urabe suggested, "Well, he had a mask, which hid his identity along with protecting him from the gas..."

Furinji pointed out, "He could have killed with any method while wearing a mask, although the restricted sight would be limiting."

Inami nodded, "And the sheet would have been good for catching blood or anything like that."

Uchida shouted, "Guys! Focus! There _has_ to be a reason why the Culprit gassed Shimao." Crossing her arms over her chest, she seemed to be in thought, closing her eyes.

Miyamoto began, "Well, thinking logically, it would be to kill someone where the gas could reach but not the murderer."

Ohtori added, "In war, chemical weapons are efficient due to their area of effect, but are dangerous due to their non-discriminatory nature, and the fact that they are generally considered inhumane..."

Urabe muttered awkwardly, and perhaps fearfully, "N-not really important."

Uchida looked up, suggesting, "I think Miyamoto's got a good point, but the Culprit has to have reached Shimao. Maybe they were going to use them and decided too even if there were better options."

Shirakawa frowned, "A simple hose might have allowed the Culprit to pipe poison in, but I don't imagine anything like that was found."

Furinji shook his head, before stating, "Er, no, unfortunately."

Katsuragi sighed, "The gash would have been perfect too..."

After a moment of silence, Uchida looked up, blinking, "Wait. Excuse me?"

Blinking, Katsuragi repeated, "You know? The gash? In the container Shimao was in? With the plastic over it?" The Dreamer looked around to a room full of blank stares, excluding Zaizen, Takanashi and Hiiragi, who seemed awkward. Katsuragi looked over to the Retail Clerk, asking, "Didn't anyone else come back?"

The girl shook her head, "No, you were the last group."

In realization, Katsuragi nodded, "Oooooh... Well, you see, there was the gash in the container..."

Urabe frowned, "D-don't wait this long to bring up new evidence!"

Miyamoto grumbled, "How did no one else notice!?"

Hiiragi explained, "Don't get mad, please... We were lucky to find it! Katsuragi-san wanted to see if it was soundproofed, but we could only hear Takanashi-san through the side."

Zaizen frowned, "Someone would have seen it: light would have shown through, no?"

Katsuragi elaborated, "It was back in the corner and pretty close to one of the other containers, so it was in shadow. It was also covered in some black plastic. It wasn't even very big: I could almost cover it with my hand."

Rukawa asked, "Black plastic? Like a...trash bag?"

Katsuragi smiled, "Exactly! It was taped, but someone poked a hole into it."

Uchida nodded thoughtfully, "Sounds like we found our delivery method...but you really should have mentioned this before!" Katsuragi scratched his head sheepishly, unable to offer much response.

"There is no such thing as a meaningless suggestion," Zaizen stated.

Ohtori wondered aloud, "Surely there's nothing else left unmentioned..."

Furinji spoke up, "Actually, there was something. I told Zaizen-san shortly before the Trial began, and Katsuragi and Hiiragi before then: in one of the shipping containers, I located a mess of shattered glass with no apparent explanation, though not in the same one as the aforementioned empty bottles of bleach and ammonia."

Urabe hoped, "And that's everything, right?" No response.

Zaizen nodded, "Good, then we can move on. So, first, this glass...I imagine it must have been convenient for our Culprit, so it's highly likely that it was chosen because it allowed for the mixing of both of our bottles, while funneling into a single point, which was likely inserted into the gap in the plastic. The Culprit mixed the chemicals in whatever apparatus this was, and they leaked into Shimao's container, where he was poisoned."

Oomichi shook her head, "No."

Zaizen clicked his tongue, grumbling, "We've been over this: if you're going to refute me, do it with purpose."

Oomichi wiggled in her spot, voice wavering as she began, "Don't you get it? We've been over what I want to say too! He was gripped with fear in the moment of his death: a sneaky gas trick can't have been the killing method. Would the two bottles even been enough to fill the container with chlorine? No... I think it was more...grisly than that." Shuddering, Oomichi said with a mixture of fear and joyless excitement, "Perhaps the Culprit set up the apparatus, filled it with most of the chemicals, and corked it. Then, they busted into the container, beat up Shimao, and forced him to breath the gas directly?"

Urabe interrupted, "We already figured that the struggle was from Shimao trying to escape?"

Oomichi shook her head, flinging her hair about as she insisted, "No no no no. Where was the gash in relation to the door? It sounds like it was too far away. The Culprit would have been more likely to give Shimao a heart attack than kill him with poison gas! He was freaking out too much to sit down and take a deep breath..."

"Actually..." Katsuragi began. Hand on his chin, he suggested, "You're right, I think he was panicking, but that's probably why he was breathing so much. I mean, with the kerosene lamp, the air would have been on the thin side, right?"

Miyamoto added, "Once he started breathing it in, there's no way he'd be standing for much longer. He probably fell backwards, still panicking, and stayed like that until we found him..."

Oomichi blinked, before suddenly shrugging, "Oh, okay then."

Shirakawa smiled, nodding, "Well, at least you give up easily."

Urabe nodded, "Well, at least we have a pretty good picture of how the Culprit did it."

Rukawa asked, "Okay, so who's the Culprit?"

"Er..." Katsuragi mumbled. There was a moment of silence as Rukawa's blunt question snapped everyone back to reality like a splash of icy water. Urabe felt his heart jolt: all of that and they were still nowhere close...

Hiiragi swallowed, "W-we've still got a shot though, right?"

Zaizen replied, "We have room to go on, but I admit, it may be tricky." Looking over to the Healer, Zaizen demanded, "Shirakawa-san, if you would restate your testimony, we can move our way to the climax. Now that we know the method of murder, we can estimate how long our Culprit took to execute the plot and further narrow down our potential suspects."

Miyamoto began, "Okay, so the File says he died at 6:02 and was found about twelve minutes later."

Inami continued, "Almost everyone was in the Kitchen at six: that was when I headed in to grab our food."

Shirakawa nodded, "And I had arrived round the time he died. Shortly before then, I was in Storage, having heard a noise of some kind. I was near the entrance when I sensed the presence of someone else, whom didn't answer when I called out."

Ohtori added, "I was in Rukawa's room, but there wasn't anyone who passed that room heading towards Storage that I can remember specifically, and so earlier, that's not a crime in and of itself, as the Data Room is that way too, and Katsuragi's and Takanashi's respective Cabins. Before and after Shirakawa, there was definitely no one but Katsuragi, whom I heard coming out of his Cabin."

Uchida finished, "So, everyone who was in the Mess Hall at six definitely didn't do it, which leaves...Urabe, Oomichi, and Rukawa." Looking at the three, she demanded, "Well? Explain yourselves!"

Oomichi began, "I was in the spare Cabin, under the bed I expected Shimao to use that evening." She let out a sigh of longing as she muttered, "But I never got to see his frightened face..."

Hiiragi wondered, "You didn't examine the body?"

Oomichi pouted, "No. I meant while he was screaming. After he awoke to see me hovering over his bed like a wandering spirit."

Katsuragi frowned, "You might have given him a heart attack, you know." Oomichi only pouted harder. Katsuragi added, "You almost gave me a heart attack, you know!" Oomichi's pout curled into a satisfied smile, leaving Urabe wondering.

Uchida interrupted, "Okay, well, it's still possible it was Oomichi. She could have hidden under the bed while everyone was searching, or even before, while we were all waiting for food."

Shirakawa shook his head, insisting, "Unlikely. She would have had to follow me, when the Culprit actually ran away."

Glancing between Rukawa and Urabe, Zaizen demanded, "Well? Explain yourselves."

Urabe swallowed, beginning, "I came down after you guys were all there. The announcement, you know?"

Inami nodded, "True, I saw them on my way to get food."

Miyamoto added, "I was hoping someone else would fill them in on the situation. I was in a hurry to get started."

Kitano shrugged, "Eh."

Rukawa explained, "I fell asleep in your room, Ohtori-san. The announcement woke me up."

Zaizen began to think quietly as Katsuragi muttered, "Wait a minute...none of us could have done it?"

Uchida frowned, "Oomichi-san's still looking pretty suspicious..."

Zaizen replied, "I'm more inclined to agree with Katsuragi-san: this case goes deeper, I think, but..." Glancing at Urabe, he said, "For now, I want you to go over everything we know regarding Shimao's death at the hands of the Culprit."

"M-me?" Urabe stammered.

Zaizen insisted, "You've been listening rather closely...go on."

Taking a deep breath, Urabe nodded, "Alright, I think I can, just give me a second..." Closing his eyes, he mulled over every pieced they'd discussed. Somewhere in those words would be the key to freedom from this Courtroom. "Alright, here it goes..."

"The first person to act in this case was Shimao Genya. After distracting Ohtori, who was keeping watch, he used a backpack and some plastic containers, he took all of the food set out for us a noon, hauling it out of the Kitchen, and heading downstairs to Storage. When we discovered this, we found that he'd locked his door, and believed he'd hidden himself there to wait out the voyage, but we were wrong."

"In the Storage, Shimao was holed up in one container, which had a door only able to be barred from the outside and a hard to find gash, lit up by a kerosene lamp. Somehow, the Culprit found him, and set up their scheme. The obtained a glass apparatus of some kind, some plastic, some tape, a bottle of bleach, one of ammonia, a gas mask, and a sheet. Donning the sheet and mask as protective gear, they sealed up the gash in the container with tape and plastic and barred the door, trapping Shimao. While he panicked, the Culprit set up the apparatus, sticking it through the plastic before mixing the bleach and ammonia together, which reacted to form chlorine gas, which funneled into the container, spilling a bit of bleach on themselves and staining the sheet. Because of the thin air and Shimao freaking out, he breathed in too much, and died. The Culprit did what they could to hide their crime: unbarring the container, discarding the sheet and gas mask into the Brig cell, hiding the empty bottles in one container while shattering the apparatus in another."

"Then, around six, they were discovered by Shirakawa Jigoro, running into Storage while Shirakawa alerted the others. But somehow, they were able to remain hidden, even though everyone else was accounted for..."

"But...who?" Urabe finished. Going over it all made him feel like they were running out of options.

Inami growled, "This is going nowhere!"

"Actually, it gave me some ideas," Katsuragi began.

Urabe glanced over to the taller Dreamer as he began, "Well, I was wondering: how fast does chlorine gas really kill? What if it was possible for the Culprit to set everything up and leave, showing up at six, around when Shimao died?"

Miyamoto shook her head, insisting, "No, that's stupid. Shirakawa said he heard the Culprit!"

Katsuragi replied, "No, he said he heard someone, and that someone was probably cleaning up a bit. You said a noise sent you down that way, right, Shirakawa-san? What kind of noise?"

Shirakawa shrugged, "I couldn't tell, thus the investigation."

Katsuragi asked, "Was it one quick noise? Or something longer?"

Shirakawa answered, "It was quick..."

Katsuragi finished, "Does any have any idea what it was? If Shirakawa heard it through the door to Storage, it must have been pretty close, right? And kinda loud too."

Getting hopeful, Takanashi said, "You sound like you have an idea, Katsuragi-san."

Furinji realized, speaking, "Close to the entrance...you mean..."

Realizing it himself, Urabe answered, "The glass?"

Furinji nodded, confirming, "The container was rather close to the door."

Katsuragi nodded, continuing, "Yeah. In other words, the person Shirakawa-san heard might have been the Culprit, but it was definitely the person who broke the apparatus."

Uchida furrowed her brow, thinking, "Wait, are you saying that the Culprit set up everything to kill Shimao, but had an accomplice get rid of the evidence?"

Looking at Monokuma, Zaizen demanded, "Bear! Would it be possible for more than one person to escape by helping the Culprit?"

Monokuma snorted, "Of course not! Only the killer would get away: the accomplice would die with everyone else!"

Zaizen asked accusingly, "Have you told anyone that?" Monokuma was silent. After a moment, Zaizen nodded, "Well, it seem your idea does have some merit, Katsuragi-san. But we'll need a bit more than that."

Ohtori's gaze was hard as she asked, "Who? You must have someone in mind."

Katsuragi nodded, "I do, and I think the accomplice is...well, that's the thing. I don't know."

Inami frowned, "Stop wasting our time."

Raising his hands defensively, Katsuragi continued, "Er, I messed up. I meant 'I don't know their name, but I have a good idea of who it could be'. We figured that all of us were accounted for after six, right? That's not true though: one of us was definitely missing then."

Confused, Urabe asked, "Wait, who?"

Jabbing his finger intensely, Katsuragi pointed at the empty podium, firmly stating, "The 16th Student! He helped dispose of the evidence and hid, and he's still hiding!"

Complete and utter silence followed. Miyamoto fell forwards, her forehead thumping on the wooden podium. Kitano laughed, "That's stupider than any crap I've said this week."

Hiiragi bit her lip, mumbling, "Katsuragi-san..."

Katsuragi looked around, blinking, "Huh? How am I wrong?"

Monokuma growled, "I said he's at our destination watching you right now, numbnuts!"

Blushing, Katsuragi continued to try and defend himself, muttering, "What if we weren't supposed to leave the boat?"

Takanashi quoted Monokuma, answering, "'Trial attendance is mandatory.' If he were able to come Monokuma would have allowed him, probably."

Face not returning to normal any time soon, Katsuragi pouted, "I-I guess I messed up."

Zaizen sighed, "You've disappointed me somewhat, Katsuragi-san."

Hiiragi tried to cheer him up, continuing, "You were thinkin' about a Culprit though, right?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "Yeah, but I figured they'd have said something by now."

"Like?" Ohtori wondered.

Katsuragi explained, "Well, like Urabe-kun was saying before, the Culprit left their stuff in the Brig cell, but he also forgot to mention that someone used the sink."

"And that's important...how?" Inami frowned.

Katsuragi blinked, before smiling, "It's not. Anyone could have used the sink, right?"

Uchida snapped, "No, of course not! The sink's irrelevant, and too far away. The Culprit slipped their stuff through the bars so no one could get it."

Urabe blinked, wondering, "Why do you say that?"

Uchida opened her mouth, but stopped, clapping her hand over her face. Eyes narrowing, Zaizen demanded, "What do you know?"

"Uhh..." Uchida mumbled, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. Glancing over to Takanashi, she realized, "O-oh, Takanashi-san said something, right? W-well, okay, I'll admit it, I took the keys, that's why they're not there."

Urabe frowned, "But they were there. On the ring. How else could we check the sink?"

Uchida's eyes widened, the girl gawking, "H-huh!? B-but I lost them! I was looking all over for them on the deck! After I checked my room, that is..."

Inami muttered, "I get it, but how is the sink important again?"

Katsuragi answered, "Miyamoto-san said water is good for dealing with bleach, ammonia, and chlorine, so I assumed the Culprit got some on them and washed it off."

Zaizen nodded, "That settles it then."

Uchida glared, "No it doesn't! Why would I just put the keys back on the ring!? Takanashi-san knew I took them! Opening the Brig door would be as obvious as leaving bleach spots on my skirt or walking around with a gas mask on!" From next to Uchida, Kitano leaned down, eyes locked on the girl's deep red skirt, prompting her to shirk away.

Returning the glare twofold, his green eyes seeming to burn, Zaizen snarled, "On the contrary, I think that's what you wanted to do: to start this Game of Killing. The way you flaunt your ignorance is wretched. That uniform for example..."

Uchida frowned, "What's wrong with my uniform!?"

Zaizen rolled his eyes, pausing for a second, before muttering, "The color scheme: red, black, white...sound familiar?" Urabe glanced around the room, before his eyes locked onto the face of Monokuma, whom was being very quiet.

Uchida stammered, "Th-that's ridiculous!"

Zaizen snorted, "Is it? Does the name Super High School Level Despair sound familiar to you?" Uchida blinked in confusion, as did much of the rest of the room.

"Wh-what?" Uchida asked again.

Zaizen began, "An organization linked to Hope's Peak Academy. They've only existed very recently, but they've been tied to a few recent events. The death of Prime Minister Wakasuki Takao last year? The ongoing trade war between Novoselic and the United States? The Preparatory Student Protest outside of Hope's Peak Academy going on this very second?" Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen continued, "The way Monokuma talks about Despair makes me feel as though another event should be added to that list: the kidnapping of the would-be 79th Class and the Prelude of Mutual Killing. Prelude to what, Uchida Hiyori?"

Going pale, Uchida muttered, "I...I don't know anything!"

Ohtori concurred, "I would say the same: where did you hear about this organization, Zaizen-san?"

Zaizen explained, "I happen to have some connections with Hope's Peak Academy. The first time Super High School Level Despair came to my attention was with the former Prime Minister. His death was not cardiac arrest from overwork, but in fact, suicide. On every wall and floor in his lavish home, he'd scrawled one thing in every material he could find, using pens, pencils, his children's crayons, his own blood...he'd bled himself dry to write that message as many times as he could, 'This Country will not Despair. Hope will succeed.'"

Hiiragi paled, asking, "I-is that true?"

Zaizen replied, "Of course. Do you know the identity of the current Prime Minister? 'Hope will succeed' was not only a declaration that Hope would win over Despair, but also that he would be succeeded by Hope. Wakasuki Takao was replaced by the Deputy Prime Minister, Sanada Shinzo, a former student of Hope's Peak Academy. Wakasuki fell to Despair as a result of this organization, but given his replacement-"

"Gyaaaaahahahahaha!" Monokuma suddenly laughed. "You're on to something there, but that's not really what he wrote, you know. Who'd you here the story from? Your dad?" Zaizen flinched, but Monokuma continued, "He still treats you like you're seven, not seventeen. Let me guess, when he read you 'Cinderella', he took out the part where Cinderella's stepmother chopped her feet off, right?"

Oomichi mused, "I should read that version." From next to her, Furinji waved for her to be quiet.

Monokuma continued, "He added about, oh...seven extra words there. All the former Prime Minister wrote was 'Despair'! Again and again and again and again and again till his fingers were stumps!" Waving his paw, he shrugged, "But who cares about that? You were talking about Uchida, right?"

Some of the color fading from his face, Zaizen nodded, adjusting his glasses, "Correct." Shaking his head, he returned the glare, continuing, "Well, Uchida Hiyori? You pretend to be Talentless, hide among us despite supposedly having zero connection to Hope's Peak, all to watch us Despair... Who is your leader? What are your goals?"

Katsuragi stammered, "H-hey, that doesn't seem right."

Urabe's heart was racing. He thought about the time he'd spent with Uchida the other day, trying to find they're way off the boat...he couldn't really imagine it, but the fact that he'd been injected into this conspiracy was worrying enough. He insisted, "I think you've gone a little far, Zaizen-san."

Takanashi nodded, "You must be incorrect, Zaizen-san! Something is amiss here but..."

Zaizen sighed, "Letting yourself be blinded because Uchida is your friend... Fools. She can't even defend herself."

Miyamoto swallowed, "You hit her with a lot..."

Furinji added, "And for one who demands so much evidence, you have little vilifying her."

Zaizen insisted, "Super High School Level Despair is behind this, and Uchida is the most likely among us! I'm certain that all of you, excluding Urabe, were candidates for the 79th Class. The only other likely suspect is the student at our destination, but he can't have been involved in this murder."

Inami countered, "Then how did she do it?"

Zaizen explained, "Simple: if she were a member of Super High School Level Despair, she'd have one tool none of the others have, correct? Monokuma. There's her accomplice. She set up the gas apparatus, left Shimao to die, and had Monokuma clean up the mess while she sat in the Mess Hall."

"Objection!" Monokuma snarled. "Hey, Zaizen, bear with me for a second. You can accuse Uchida of being a part of some organization that may or may not be involved, or anyone! You can accuse anyone of being a murder too, except me, because I'm a bear! Face it: I have no interest in taking part in this Game of Mutual Killing! I wanna watch! I wanna see both the idiotic and the genius stuff you come up with! I want to see blood and sweat and tears! I want to see you suffer! Your Hopes wilting and withering to Despair..."

Zaizen snarled, "That's exactly why you would cut off our chances of victory!"

Monokuma shrugged, "Nah. Your chance of victory is what makes it interesting! I want to see you suffer and cry, but not because of anything I did. I want to see you bring it upon yourselves, like watching crabs pull each other down in a bucket. Me taking part would ruin the nature of this Game of Killing! Why else pit you against each other?"

Hand trembling, Zaizen slammed his fist onto his podium, growling, "Then...that...how did you do it, Uchida? Someone must have been working for you! Takanashi? Urabe? Katsuragi?"

Kitano snorted, "You're losing it..."

Shirakawa frowned, "Have you considered the possibility that it's not Uchida-san?"

Zaizen looked at the Healer, noting, "You could have done something so simple..."

Katsuragi shook his head, "How would he have found the container and apparatus? Its not like they'd have made much noise once Shimao died..."

Zaizen ignored him, turning his gaze on the shell shocked Uchida once again, demanding, "Tell me! There's no good explanation for your being here. You must be working against us. Kidnapping Talent? Are you envious? Do you despise Hope's Peak? Why are you doing this!?"

Uchida had a sharp intake of breath, baring her teeth, muttering "Why..." As Zaizen's gaze refused to soften, Uchida continued, "Why do I have to be someone who hates Hope's Peak?" Tears of frustration began to well up in her eyes as she began, "You...you don't know anything about me! I...I don't want to play this stupid Game! Why would I? I don't want to think Hope's Peak has anything to do with this Game, or these Super High School Level Despair guys... I..." Uchida sobbed, crying out, "I love Hope's Peak! I love hearing about it, and I've wanted to go forever! Even...even if I could never be a student of the main building, I was going to get into the Preperatory school. I don't know why I'm on this stupid boat in this stupid Game but you don't get to decide what I'm doing here!"

Zaizen looked aside as Uchida moved to clean herself up, sniffling as she wiped away her tears and rubbed her nose. Miyamoto snorted, "Woman hater." Zaizen said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping his eyes locked on the glass wall and the dark waters outside.

Clearing his throat, Katsuragi began, "A-anyway... I guess you were wrong about that one, Zaizen-san."

Zaizen simply shrugged, "If you insist."

Takanashi noted, "There must be some reasonable explanation..."

Shirakawa noted, "Well, if Uchida is indeed telling the truth and she did drop the key, the one who found it must have been the Culprit. Otherwise, why wait to say they discovered it and returned it to where they found it? It would be an admission of guilt, just as Uchida said."

Hiiragi frowned, "If anyone could have found it, then...anyone could be the killer."

Inami grumbled, "That's way too convenient!"

Zaizen hissed, "How could we possibly deduce something like that?"

Kitano roared, "We beat the key out of them!"

Rukawa replied, "It was on the ring."

Rapping his fist against his forehead, Urabe frowned, "I've got nothing..." With a shudder, he wondered, "I-is this it? Do we just have to guess?"

Miyamoto shook her head, muttering, "We have a 7.14% chance of getting it right! If we only vote for you, Shirakawa, Rukawa, and Oomichi though that's 25%, at least."

Katsuragi frowned, "There's no way we can do that..."

As the Dreamer trailed off, Ohtori blinked, asking, "Something wrong?"

Katsuragi thought for a few moments, before suggesting, "Hey, you guys would say that Shimao taking our food was pretty unlucky, right?"

Inami blinked, before nodding, "Horrendously so."

Katsuragi continued, "And he took it to the container with the gash in it, right? Were a lot of them like that?"

Furinji shook his head, "Not that I know of."

Shirakawa added, "Also unlucky..."

Urabe blinked, realizing, "Hey, you don't think...no..."

Miyamoto furrowed her brow, asking, "What?"

Urabe laughed, "Katsuragi-kun's probably thinking about that book, right?" Eyes turning to him, he began, "There was this book in the Data Room called 'Theory of Luck', based on studies conducted by Hope's Peak. I read some of it: the suggestion was that for a really lucky person, luck might come to them as 'lucky events disguised as unlucky events'. Bad things turning into good things." Crossing his hands over his chest, Urabe continued, "Are you thinking like 'if we're in this unlucky situation, then maybe Urabe selecting randomly can help us find the true Culprit?'"

Furinji frowned, "Are we that desperate?"

Urabe laughed, "I'm not really confident in my luck though, but...it might be worth a shot."

Takanashi frowned, "That is far too risky."

Hiiragi swallowed, "But we can't do anythin' else!"

Urabe looked down at his podium, suggesting, "M-maybe we should vote then." Glancing over at the Dreamer next to him, he was surprised to see he was frowning. "Katsuragi-kun?"

"That's not what I was thinking, Urabe-kun," Katsuragi revealed.

Urabe blinked, "Oh...well, what then?"

Katsuragi sighed, asking, "Anyone have an idea? Urabe-kun explained what I think about luck pretty well..."

Shirakawa repeated, "Yes, and Shimao was very unfortunate."

Katsuragi shook his head, beginning, "No, I think him choosing that container specifically was lucky, just not for him...for the Culprit."

Urabe felt his heart stop briefly, the Luckster quickly stammering, "W-wait, y-you're suspecting me?"

Katsuragi continued, "Unluckily, Shimao stole the food, but luckily, he put himself not in his Cabin, but where he was venerable. Unluckily, someone spotted the Culprit before they could escape, but luckily,that person was blind. If it was Furinji, Ohtori, Inami, or Kitano who saw the Culprit, they might not have been able to run in the first place."

"H-hey, that's not funny," Urabe replied.

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen noted, "Rukawa-san, did you see where Urabe came from?"

The taller basketball player thought for a moment, before shaking her head, "No, not really. I came in and stayed by the door. One moment he wasn't there and the next moment he came up from behind me."

"Did you hear the door open?" Shirakawa asked. Rukawa shook her head.

Urabe felt his hands shaking as he pointed out, "Just because she didn't hear the door open doesn't mean anything."

Furinji suggested, "It means you could have been hidden in the Storage while we searched for Shimao. How many partially empty containers were there? I couldn't have kept count."

Urabe snapped, "Shirakawa-san said the Culprit ran away!"

Ohtori's eyes narrowed as she insisted, "Once he was gone, the Storage was effectively yours to do with as you pleased."

Urabe growled, "You can't explain everything as coincidence based on some stupid book!"

Katsuragi frowned, shaking his head as he finished, "Urabe-kun...when you found that book, you were really excited. You started to feel like you really had a Talent, right? I even supported you! You thought I was, but...if you really did think that your Talent could have gotten us through voting, then why do you suddenly think your Talent doesn't mean anything? Why are your opinions changing based on what's convenient?"

Urabe let out a strangled gasp, and his eyes began to water as he stammered, "Because...because..." Heart having fallen into the bit of his stomach, bile starting to leak up to his throat, Urabe could barely feel his hands tear at his hair, barely hear his pitiful wail echoing on the glass walls of the boat's lowest deck. Sweat soaking his forehead, tears staining his cheeks, Urabe couldn't even say anything in his defense.

Arms hanging limply at his sides, he could only mutter one thing.

"It's not fair."

"Eh? What was that? Voting time?" Monokuma asked.

"Not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair not fair."

"If there are no objections, then please cast your vote on the touchscreen in front of you! Remember, this vote is nothing you can abstain from! That means you, crybaby. Oh, and Shirakawa, you can just whisper it in my ear, I guess."

Anger bubbling, Urabe weakly raised a hand, randomly tapping the screen on his podium, knowing no amount of luck could save him now. After a few moments, he looked up to see a panel pop off of the bottom of Monokuma's throne, revealing a slot reel, already spinning, decorated with 14 colored pictures, one grayed out one, and one question mark. Finally, it came to a stop, each reel displaying Urabe's face. From the edges of the ceiling and the sides of Monokuma's throne spilled multicolored confetti, celebrating the final decision.

Monokuma began, "And the votes are in! Looks like Urabe received the majority, and the decision has been reached! Were the lot of you right? Or oh so wrong? ...Well, the Culprit was none other than Urabe Shigeru! Guess you didn't clean up your act well enough! How unfortunate..."

Kitano snarled, "You damn runt! I should kick your ass! Seriously, this Trial crap is bullshit!" Urabe felt his eye twitch.

Shirakawa wondered aloud, "But he was caught, wasn't he? Hardly the luckiest outcome." Urabe bared his teeth.

Zaizen shrugged, "Well, if it's any condolences, I don't feel as though you're a member of Super High School Level Despair, just boy shoved into a difficult-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Urabe shouted. Fists shaking, the Luckster raged, "You...all of you...how long have you known your Talents? It's bullshit! It's not fair at all! How was I supposed to compete!? How was I supposed to survive!? I used my Talent as well as I could, but...but..." Thrusting his knee against the podium, he let out a cry as it caused him nothing but anguish, roaring, "I still couldn't beat you! Any of you! How is Luck a meaningful Talent!? How is a Luckster supposed to feel anything but misplaced at Hope's Peak!? Fuck Hope's Peak and fuck this Game! I never cared about it! I only got on this stupid boat to get started on that 'successful life' everyone who goes to Hope's Peak gets, but instead I get this!? It's not fair! **It's not**-"

"Oi, Urabe," came Monokuma's low growl. The Luckster froze, realizing the Guide was also to be his executioner. However, that didn't come yet: Monokuma began, "You know...you're reeeeeally pissing me off! 'Not fair'? 'Not fair'!? Cheeky runt!" Snarling, Monokuma began, "This is a level playing field! Your smarts, the bonds you form or choose to break, and your own individual skills are all you have. Everything else I give you. The chemicals? The glass apparatus? Mine. The gashed shipping container? The Brig? The rules around the food? Mine. I set everything up to be as fair as possible you know! Anyone could have done that murder! Oomichi, Rukawa, Shirakawa, Uchida...even Shimao if you'd considered suicide!"

"If someone had a Talent like 'Sleuth', like one of your upperclassmen, I'd probably ensure they didn't know about it, if only to put them on the same level as you all. Zaizen's Talent of Puzzler and Miyamoto's skills as Tutor helped, sure, but the one who figured you out was the one who happened to know about the Theory of Luck. You chose to use your Luck even though Katsuragi knew, and that backfired."

"Face it: you're only crying about how it's not fair because even though you used your Talent so well, you don't want to admit you're incompetent! Lame! Pitiful! Unbearably so!" Monokuma finished.

Gritting his teeth so hard they were starting to earth, Urabe could barely stop trembling. Monokuma muttered, "Any last words?"

A chill coming over him, Urabe stopped, before muttering, "Y-yeah..." Swallowing, he thought back to the last push he received, saying, "I don't know who left that note, but...I agree with _you_. Especially after hearing what Zaizen said about Super High School Level Despair, so...good luck."

Katsuragi asked, "What are you talking about?"

Urabe clicked his tongue, hating that he needed to explain more. With a sigh, he began, "The day I got found the book on Luck Theory, someone left me a note. Someone here told me that all of this ties back to Hope's Peak before Zaizen even said anything about Super High School Level Despair, but whoever it was said 'Talent was wrong'. I don't know what they mean, but I think they want Hope's Peak Academy gone. Maybe whoever left the note was the leader of Super High School Level Despair or something, but I don't care anymore. It's in my room if you care so damn much."

Zaizen snorted, "Did you even think it might have been a trick?"

Urabe growled, "I don't care anymore!"

Monokuma's grin seemed to widen, the bear laughing, "Then allow me to take things from here!"

Urabe's eyes widened, and his heart began to race, the boy hastily suggested, "A-actually, you know what, I can talk more about the note. You see, it said-"

Monokuma laughed, "Noooope!"

"No, hold on! WAIT!"

* * *

**URABE SHIGERU HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDER**

**PREPARING EXECUTION...**

With a rumble, the black and white doors at the far side of the Courtroom creaked open, revealing the interior of the Execution Chamber. Shooting from the inside, a chain flew towards Urabe, a claw at the end snapping around his neck. The short Luckster didn't even have time to react as he was yanked from his podium, flying over the others as he was dragged into the room. Before he came to a stop, the claw released him, and Urabe falling, rolling to a stop next to a normal school desk. Grunting, he stood, looking around to see that he was in an empty classroom, the only objects present being the school desk and a chalkboard. Displayed on the chalkboard was a simple question:

**Heads or Tails?**

Swallowing, Urabe approached, grasping a stick of chalk on the tray underneath the blackboard. With a shaking hand, he dared answer, circling 'heads'. The boy jumped when a plinking sound was heard behind him, and he turned to see a small silver coin bouncing on the desk. Shakily, Urabe approached, daring to pick it up. Looking at each of the sides, he became outraged, but it was quite clear by the question on the board what he had to do: he'd already called it.

Clenching the coin in his fist, he turned his eyes towards the door, where his peers watched, and took a small step. His charge was halted before it even began as objects peeled off the wall: long rifles, each pointed at Urabe. The Luckster bared his teeth in fury, before flipping the coin he'd been forced to flip. Catching it in the air, he slammed it back down on the desk, revealing the results: tails.

He hadn't even needed to look: despite there being two sides, there hadn't truly been a choice.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain on the side of his head, Urabe looked to see that one of the rifles had fired. Eyes widening, he made to duck under the desk as the others followed suit. The ammunition: double sided coins, became apparent as it plinked to the ground. The barrage continued for what seemed like a luckless eternity of never ending pain, the coins being fired fast enough to cause pain, but not enough to result in lethal injury, but that was enough to give Urabe the slightest tinge of hope.

His heart nearly stopped when the rifles did, clicking noises implying that they were out of ammo. Daring to move, Urabe shakily stepped out from under the desk, nearly stumbling: he was painted in bruises and blood from where his skin had cracked. Daring to smile, he moved to look towards the entrance again, but a noise from above him snatched away his grin: a hatch had opened, and a massive coin gently tilted towards him. The side he saw was 'heads', and that choice he made became stained in blood. Once the coin had settled, slightly angled due to the flesh, bone, and blood underneath, 'tails' was all that could be said.

* * *

As silence gripped the residents of the Courtroom, Monokuma laughed, "Ahhhh~ That felt good! How about you guys? Did it feel nice seeing that murder get his due?"

Katsuragi, back to his senses, felt disgusted, muttering, "What was that supposed to be?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Punishment time, of course! Do failures deserve anything less?"

Miyamoto shuddered, "D-did you have that set up for him? How did you know he was going to murder?"

Monokuma smiled, "I didn't! What do you think is in those locked Storage containers? There's one for each of you. I'm prepared for anything! I don't want anyone to feel left out."

Oomichi wondered, "Even me? It must be very scary..."

Monokuma nodded, "Wanna see it? Well, you've already seen an example of how it all works so you can plan accordingly! Kill so you can be killed!"

Hiiragi glared sadly, "It ain't right! You can't do this!"

Ohtori, as calm as ever, interjected, "Given what we've heard about this 'Super High School Level Despair', the depravities they can breach should hardly be surprising."

"Er, _r_each?" Miyamoto asked. Ohtori simply shrugged.

Zaizen nodded, "I agree, but if Urabe couldn't find escape with a scheme like that, I can't see any of us getting out. Simply too many of us are intelligent or creative enough to fool."

Furinji pointed out, "There's still the last student."

Zaizen narrowed his eyes, before nodding, "Yes, true, but my expectations aren't very high. More worrying is the rest of this mystery or destination, Super High School Level Despair, the note Urabe claims to have received, Uchida..."

The girl gave Zaizen a look, before asking Monokuma, "Can we leave?"

Monokuma chortled, "The door's been unlocked since Urabe's pulse stopped!"

With a sigh of relief, Kitano grumbled, "Thank god, I need some air. Seriously, to hell with this Trial crap. If you're gonna kill someone, kill me! Shit, if you can do it, I'd say you deserve to escape."

Zaizen snorted, "Worry not, I think with you gone, we won't have any more or less trouble trying to discern the Culprit." Kitano shot the Puzzler a look, before stomping to the red set of double doors and shoving them open, taking his leave, a few others following.

Katsuragi stayed behind for a moment, his eyes on the black and white doors as they shut, hiding the growing pool of blood under the massive coin. Noticing, Inami Ayaka stopped as she walked by, asking, "Well? Coming, Katsuragi-san?"

Nodding, Katsuragi began, "Yeah, but, it's just... I called him out, so it feels like...I killed him."

Inami frowned, raising her hand and flicking the boy on the ear. Katsuragi flinched, and she began, "No, you defended yourself. Urabe was trying to kill you: all of us, in fact. Don't beat yourself up over it." Katsuragi was still a bit mixed, but Inami continued, "Did you think of him as your friend?"

Katsuragi frowned, explaining, "I...I wanted too. I didn't want to let the fact that he attacked me make him an outcast: more than he already was. But I guess it wasn't enough..."

Inami sighed, making her way to the door as she pointed out, "Read that note he was talking about before you go jumping too conclusions."

Unable to disagree, Katsuragi followed, the red door creaking shut as he exited. Not wanting to be left behind, he hastily pushed past some of the others as he made his way up to the Cabins, finding a small crowd around Urabe's Cabin. Zaizen, leading, a paper in his hand, suggested, "Let's discuss this in the Mess Hall, shall we?"

Moving upstairs, the only ones who didn't follow were Kitano, Oomichi, and Inami. Zaizen took a seat, as did a few of the others, glad to be off their feet after standing for so long at the Trial. Opening the note, Zaizen read through it once silent, glowering at the contents, before reading:

"**You are more Talented than you think. There is a reason why luck has been studied at Hope's Peak Academy for such a long period of time.**"

"**But at the same time, your fears of Talent are not misplaced. Do not let Monokuma try to fool you: the reason for this situation ties back to Hope's Peak Academy and the tragic mistakes of belief in Talent. If you, who knows so little, can see the wrongness of such gross skills, the we see eye to eye. You are not the first to think like that, and certain not the last.**"

"**You will not die, Urabe Shigeru. Hope, and the Future will open for you. After all, you are only Human.**"

"Signed, '**LEADER**'."

Letting the end of the note sink in, Rukawa asked, "'Reader?'"

Ohtori explained, "It's English. 'Leader', one who leads."

Zaizen wondered aloud, "Yes, 'Leader'? But leader of what, Super High School Level Despair?"

Hiiragi pointed out, "They were talkin...g, about Hope..."

Uchida frowned, adding, "The thing that I can't get is...it's not like this note said 'you can definitely kill someone, Urabe'."

Takanashi suggested, "Well, there's that line 'Hope, and the Future will be open for you'. And before it 'You are more Talented than you think' and 'You will not die'. I think these words gave him a large amount of confidence, but they can also be taken as 'bide your time and Hope for an improvement' rather than 'place your Hopes in your Talent and commit murder'."

Ohtori scoffed sadly, "The fool. His desire to escape made him miss the true message."

Miyamoto suggested, "It could have been that vague on purpose though, let's be honest."

Shirakawa added grimly, "While the note does raise question, I think what we should take from it is more or less: one of us feels that Hope's Peak is an issue... But what do they plan to do about that? Succeed in murder to have us all killed, and place Hope's Peak Academy's name over it?"

Zaizen turned his gaze on Uchida, who quickly snarled, "What? Are you gonna accuse me of everything? Make up your mind."

The Puzzler snorted, "I'll accuse you properly when I have evidence next time. You're here for a reason."

Uchida frowned, "I wish I wasn't though. Ugh, I have a headache. See you tomorrow." With a tired wave, Uchida took her leave, and the students began to head back down to the Cabins.

Once he was back in the privacy of his own room, Katsuragi glanced out the dark window, seeing a few stars and their reflection on the ocean below. Were these events going to become commonplace? Even at their destination? These ridiculous Trials?

Though fearful, Katsuragi hoped that if there were any more of these Trials, he would be standing at his podium like normal, instead of plastered on a portrait like Shimao...

* * *

The next morning, Katsuragi stirred as the voice of Monokuma echoed throughout the ship, stating, "Attention, survivors of the 79th Class Prelude of Mutual Killing! Please, gather your personal belongings and assemble on deck for your arrival!"

Katsuragi's heart leaped as he heard that their destination was close. Bouncing from his bed, he ran towards the window like an excited child, seeing landmass in the distance. He'd almost felt like he'd never see the day...

Rushing upstairs, passing the Mess Hall, he found a grumpy Inami, who frowned, "No food yet: it'll wait until we reach land, apparently." Katsuragi smiled, glad that some things hadn't changed in spite of the abnormal days.

Heading for the door, he blinked against the sunlight as he stretched. Once he could see properly, he saw more of the land mass and a few of his classmates roaming. Heading towards the bow, where most everyone was, he noticed that their destination not quite discernible yet.

"Morning!" Katsuragi greeted, trying to be as cheerful as he could. However, they seemed intent on something, and looking closer, Katsuragi saw that Miyamoto had pair of binoculars in hand, and was scanning the coastline. "Whatcha looking for, Miyamoto-chan?" Katsuragi asked.

"That's 'Miyamoto-san' too you," the Tutor replied. Katsuragi simply shrugged as the girl continued, "I'm trying to see if I can identify any landmarks to figure out where we're going, but...I already have a pretty good idea. I'm not sure how I feel about it though."

Katsuragi blinked, wondering, "Eh? Why?"

Miyamoto hissed a curse, before muttering sourly, "Oh, how sweet of them to tell us..." Handing the binoculars off, Katsuragi took them, Miyamoto guiding, "See that banner? Hung between the gap in the walls?"

With her guidance, Katsuragi had little trouble seeing the chilling message, strung between the two massive barricades of weathered brick. The banner was white, but the scrawled words on it were mistakable for blood at this distance, reading, '**Welcome, 79th Class, to Novoselic!**'

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**SURVIVORS: 14**

* * *

**Well, to new and old readers alike, I hope that your expectations have been met! And now we have new questions to ponder.**

**Well, firstly, thanks for reading thus far, and I hope you continue to do so!**

**Next, every chapter I'm going to share my design notes, giving some info on naming schemes and now deceased characters. Give them a look if you're interested! pastebin(.com)/eVGHpYY7**

**A nextly, Free Time Polls! strawpoll(.me)/4055976**

**Lastly, I once again ask you to check out my tumblr! I'm posting an essay (mentioned in Urabe's section of the design notes) where I describe Luck in the Dangan Ronpa universe, so I'd love if you could give it a read! My tumblr is linked here in my profile.**

**But either way, thank you once more for reading, and I'll see you on the 8th with the exploration! See you next time!**


	7. 2-1: Royal Tour

**Death In Bloom: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

"Novoselic?" Katsuragi Yaichi read aloud off the banner.

Removing the binoculars from his eyes, he handed them back to the short Miyamoto Chiho, who ran one hand down her green hair from forehead to bun before muttering, "This could get weird."

The tall, tan, Rukawa Yayoi asked, "You mentioned it at the Trial, right?"

Miyamoto sighed, "Well, Zaizen did, but yeah, the trade war. This place is part of a political battleground, and now there's this Killing Game? I'm starting to think that these Super High School Level Despair guys are involved here too. I mean, they were supposedly responsible for the death of the Prime Minister, right?"

Oomichi Homura, sitting on one of the flatter pieces of railing, put the sleeve of her deep black kimono to her lips as she muttered, "It's like a global conspiracy. Are extraterrestrials involved?" Looking up, her eyes went towards the daytime moon, and she muttered longingly, "Father..."

As Katsuragi bit his lip, Monokuma suddenly arrived, dressed in a black suit, sunglasses over his eyes. With a serious tone, he began, "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Not missing a beat, Oomichi frowned, "Eh? This again?"

Monokuma slouched a bit, muttering, "Oh forget it." Waving his hand, he ordered, "Alright, listen up, kids! We'll be docking in twenty minutes! Be sure not to take anything off of the ship that was here before: that's not your property. And don't worry, you'll have ample supplies and room once we land! Plus a new friend slash Victim slash Culprit slash Survio-ahahahaha who am I kidding."

After receiving a few nasty looks, Monokuma left as the rest of the passengers remained on deck, mulling about as they waited for the ship to dock, its pace beginning to slow.

Brow furrowed intensely, Miyamoto grumbled, "Wait, we're in Europe, but we didn't see any land as we went though the Suez Canal or the Strait of Hormuz? Or any other boats? I call shenanigans."

Katsuragi suggested, "Well, we could have gone around."

Miyamoto shook her head, pointing out, "I feel like we didn't go that far: I mean, more than halfway across the world? In only a few days? Even on a fast ship going through the night, I have a hard time buying it."

Katsuragi suggested, "What if it's a fake skyline?"

Miyamoto pondered the thought, before shaking her head, "No: the castle and the Abeleen Bridge are a thousand years old, and that cathedral is way too elaborate, even at this distance, and if I looked again..." Blinking, she raised her hand, aiming to thwack Katsuragi on the forehead, but only managing to lazily smack his chest, muttering, "Darn you for making me actually think about that! Seriously, you and your imagination..."

Taking the hint, Katsuragi allowed himself to be waved off, heading over to the railing, allowing him to take in the sights of the European country once again as it steadily got closer, the view getting clearer and clearer.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Uchida Hiyori shifted her weight from foot to foot as the Silver Lining lazily pulled in. Passing under the banner, the ship came to a stop in the small dock against one side of the pier, the other being open. Looking around, the area was drab and plain, being enclosed by the massive gray cobblestone wall. There were a couple openings: one, a large, iron gate, and the other, a small door in the corner, at the bottom of a small tower built into the wall.

With a loud grating sound, the metal gate began to open, a large cobblestone path being visible beyond. However, before Uchida could get a good look, something wheeled its way in: a mobile staircase, seemingly moving by remote control or the like: the was no car attached to steer, but it found its way to the side of the ship unerringly. It was almost eerie how perfectly it moved.

Without Monokuma's instruction, the 79th Class began to descend, fanning out a bit, most eyes on the large Gate. Before anyone could go far, however, Monokuma popped up, beginning, "Alright, alright, gather round and listen up, students! As your Guide, it's my responsibility to instruct you properly: after all, you're representing Japan and Hope's Peak Academy here, right? Well, first things first: the Rules you've become accustomed too will no longer be in effect."

Hiiragi, a hopeful look in her eyes, wondered aloud, "The Game's over?"

As if she hadn't said a word, Monokuma stated, "Your new Laws will be given to you later! Best not toe out of line while you're still blind, upupupupu."

Uchida sighed, "Shoulda guessed..."

Katsuragi nodded, "It was too be expected, really."

Continuing unhindered, Monokuma finished, "And lastly, we have your last classmate and participant in the Game of Mutual Killing! Needing no introduction, just turn around!"

Curling her head over her shoulder, Uchida and some of the others turned to see their final student approaching, who grumbled, "Yeah, just put me on the spot why don'tcha."

Somehow, the boy had gotten within a few meters without anyone noticing, though Uchida saw that the far door was opened, implying that he was in that small tower built into the wall. He was only a little taller than Uchida. His skin was lightly tanned and his eyes squinted, shaded by the tan fedora over his bristly dark gray hair. His chin had a slightly stubble and he wore a brown polo shirt with rolled up sleeves and long tan slacks tucked into light boots. A bit awkwardly, he raised his arm to scratch at the back of his head, and Uchida spotted a tattoo on his arm.

Stepping forwards, hand dangerously close to her rapier, Ohtori asked, "And you are?"

Seeingly put on guard, the last student shrugged, "Sheesh, calm down a little. Anyway, the name's Nakamura Ushio, 79th Class Super High School Level Spelunker."

As Ohtori eyed him, Uchida began, "Oh, I think I remember Urabe mentioning you! Let me see..."

As Uchida tried to recall what she'd heard, Nakamura began, "Oh, that murderer kid, right?"

Uchida flinched, becoming distracted until Takanashi began, "While that was the case, I believe he said that you are a famous treasure hunter. Starting with the discovery of a relic under a church somewhere in Europe, you have found numerous treasures since, some once bordering on mythological, no?"

Nakamura nodded, "Yeah, all over the place. Who cares about that though: I wanna get some damn fresh air: I've been cooped up over there for days."

Nakamura led the way over to the gate, the others following. Once it was breached, there were a few gasps at the sight: even Uchida found herself repressing her reaction. Beyond the gate was a massive yard, crisscrossed by cobblestone paths filled with greenery. Much of it was grass, but nearby were a host of other plants like trees or colorful flowers. Much of their view was blocked by the large castle, its towers reaching high. In between it and the massive main gate some distance away was a trio of towers, two connected by a set of bridges. There seemed to be some other, smaller structures about too, which Uchida felt was refreshing from the small, ugly boat, even if they did still seem to be trapped by the large walls.

Before everyone could get too excited, Monokuma began, "Now, now, before you run off, you're going to need a brief verbal tour! Don't want you wandering into any forbidden locales, right?" As he began, the gate to the dock began to close shut. Once it had been sealed, Monokuma began, "As far as forbidden areas go, the Palace is off limits! Same for the Adjoining Tower. It's next to the Residence Tower, which is open to you. The Trial Tower is close by too, making up the neat trifecta! Of course, as usual, the Trial Tower won't be open to you until the Class Trial, upupupu. Lastly, the interior of the Wall is also inaccessible, for now. As long as you remember that thing about the locked doors, you'll be fine!"

Raising her hand, Uchida wondered, "Er, are we the only ones here? Shouldn't there be lots of people going in and out of the castle?"

Monokuma snarled, "The governing body of Novoselic has been moved elsewhere for the time being! Can't have the pretty princess get all tied up in this killing, you know? Anyway, if the peanut gallery is done, we'll be moving on!" Waving his paw about, he aimed for the area behind the castle, beginning, "The Royal Burial Ground is that way, where you'll find ten centuries worth of, well, Nevermind." Pointing directly in front of him, through the nearby foliage and in between the Palace and the three towers, he began, "The Royal Garden is right in front of us, and the Statue Garden is farther back."

With a nod, Monokuma finished, "That should be all for now: have fun giving things a look! The Laws with be available in the Dining Hall shortly. Enjoy yourselves! Can't wait to see those creativities tweaked and tickled. Upupupupu!"

After the grim suggestion, Monokuma took his leave. Nodding, Ohtori began, "Well, no need to waste any time: let's give the area a look." Morale seemingly quite high, the Class split off and spread out, heading every which way. Uchida stayed behind, not really wanting to go off alone, but to her dismay, no one came around. Did they find Zaizen's suggestions about her at the Trial believable? Shaking her head, Uchida hoped that they'd simply been distracted.

Turning to the one of the only ones who stayed behind, she saw Nakamura gazing at the sun, seemingly a bit pleased. Uchida called, "Er, Nakamura-san?"

Looking over his shoulder, Nakamura asked, "Your that...Despair girl, right? Who started crying."

Uchida cringed, grumbling, "That's how you remember me?"

Nakamura smirked, shrugging, "Not like you have a Talent or anything." The truth of his blunt words pierced her so, but he seemed oblivious, asking, "What?"

Returning to the original subject she wanted to get at, she asked, "Do you want to explore the area with me?" Trailing off, she realized how forward she was sounding. She quickly continued, "I-I mean, I don't want to do it alone, but you're basically the only one here." Realizing how tsundere she was sounding, she felt herself blush and she hated it.

Luckily, Nakamura didn't seem to notice or care, shrugging dismissively, "Eh, whatever."

Taking that as a yes, Uchida nodded, but didn't head off immediately, instead asking, "So, you were here before us, right? What for?"

Nakamura blinked for a moment, before beginning, "Huh? Well, there's some caves and stuff near the Palace that they wanted mapped, and well, here I am."

"Mh-hmm..." Uchida nodded.

Satisfied with that, she led the way, the pair moving on to the nearby Garden. Circled by cobblestone paths, the area was quite the yard, the paths throughout it being formed of dirt, beds of many different flowers and trees, the latter bearing nothing in the late winter. When she considered the season, she wondered why it was so springlike. It was rather late in the season, but perhaps Novoselic was just farther south than Japan? She wasn't quite sure where in Europe they really where...

Trying to shove that from her mind, she couldn't help but to take a closer look at some of the large flowers growing, pointing out, "It's a really nice Garden... Nothing less for royalty, I guess."

Nakamura shrugged, "If that's your thing." Glancing around, the Spelunker added, "Shame about the lump though."

Blinking, Uchida looked around, spotting what he was referring too. Lounging not so far away was Kitano, who seemed to have found a spot with the perfect blend of warming sunlight and cooling shade. With a nervous laugh, she warned, "Try not to say stuff like that too loud around him."

"Stuff like what?" Kitano growled, making Uchida jump.

Nakamura shrugged, "I don't even know. I think she's making it up. Or just thinking about rude crap."

Uchida tried to wave for him to be quiet, but Kitano rumbled, "Who cares, just let me chill." Turning away, he rolled onto his side, facing away.

Nakamura sighed, "What's your deal? Has he hit anyone yet?"

Uchida frowned, "N-no, but he might."

Nakamura pointed out, "You think he'd hit a girl?"

While Uchida wondered, Kitano snorted, "If I thought they could take it, maybe." With an amused chortle, he stated, "Never had to though. I've faced down some delinquent chicks before, but once I shrugged off their weapons and disarmed them they usually hit the hills."

"Hmm...what about Ohtori-san?" Uchida wondered aloud.

Kitano chortled, "Nah: that toothpick ain't nothing to worry about. If she's any good though I'd probably have to hit her."

Uchida felt her eye twitch, but she had to admit, "Well, at least you're honest."

Nakamura scratched his head as he sighed, "Not smart enough to lie, I guess. Later, uh, street fighter dude..."

Despite herself, Uchida's cheek puffed up from amusement as she led him away, before explaining quietly, "He's the Super High School Level Bancho."

Nakamura sighed, "Did you mistake me for the Super High School Level Guy Who Cares?"

Her smile gone, Uchida grumbled, "Well, aren't you friendly..."

Moving along, the two made their way out of the garden, reaching the center of the Palace area proper. Ahead, Uchida could see the white spots marking the Statue Garden, while the Palace was at the right, looking more impressive as close as they were. Remembering another stop she wanted to make, she turned, heading around the Palace to the rear, the detour taking a short while given the scale of the building at their side.

The area behind the Palace was shaded, the sun being blocked out by the wall partly, accenting the atmosphere: the Burial Ground was a bit less well kept. There were piles of dead leaves from the previous season and unkempt grass and weeds in between headstones and more elaborate structures. Swallowing, Uchida warned, "Brace yourself, I have a feeling another of our classmates is going to be here."

Nakamura groaned, "The creepy girl, right? Wasn't that her Talent or something?"

Uchida shrugged, "Who Cares?"

"Good point," Nakamura concurred. Uchida couldn't help but feel that something about this guy was off putting.

Moving on, the two made their way into the Burial Ground proper, the small, covered area allowing the wind to gust through, blowing the occasional leaf around or making an eerie whistle from another part of the area. The Burial Ground was dotted with headstones and small mausoleums, but one large one dominated the area, being connected to the large wall. Uchida saw the door, but didn't care to look: in fact she wanted to get through as fast as possible, before...

"Scared?" Nakamura chuckled, an amused grin on his face.

"No," Uchida said with certainty, though she wouldn't have denied that she was anxious. As she moved to take another step, a stiff wind blew, halting her for a breif moment. Hearing a gasp behind her, she turned to see Nakamura's headwear escaping him, slipping off and hurtling towards a small row of gravestones. Without a moments hesitation, Nakamura changed course, going after it. Uchida crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for him, watching as he reached down to nab it before it flew off again.

A pale hand shot out from behind the gravestone, grasping the Spelunker around the wrist as he nabbed his hat. Uchida's eyes widened in shock as she heard Nakamura let out a short cry before pulling his hand back, slipping out of the grasp and moving back.

The hand found its way to the ground, its owner crawling out into sight, their movements unnatural and jerky until Uchida shouted, "Oomichi-san! Quit it."

Face cracking into a smile, Oomichi stopped her awkward crawl, standing straight and patting down her starry kimono. Nakamura, scowling, growled, "What the hell was that!?"

Oomichi cackled, "I wanted to see your frightened face! We only just met after all, kukuku."

Nakamura snorted, "Whatever, but if you do that again don't be surprised when I smack you." Planting his hat back on his head, he shot Oomichi a nasty look, before moving to head onward.

Uchida however, was more interested in something else, looking at the small area behind Oomichi's hiding place and asking, "So, Oomichi-san, were you just waiting there until someone came along?"

The Fear Monger explained, "I gave the area a look first, but when I saw you two approaching, I couldn't resist. I didn't expect it to go that well though, ufufufu."

Oomichi didn't even blink when another dirty look was shot her way, but Uchida couldn't help but wonder, "Anything we missed?"

Oomichi nodded, frowning, "You didn't even stop to smell the dead..."

Uchida grumbled, "Don't you mean 'respect the dead'? I don't wanna smell any corpses."

Nakamura sighed, "Yeah, they're pretty gross. At least till they hit skeleton phase, then they're manageable."

Uchida blinked, "'Skeleton phase'? What are you...never mind."

Turning back to Oomichi, the shorter girl began, "Well, you see, almost every grave stone seems to be linked to some important people, but not the Nevermind Family. The Grohl's, the Bruckhard's, the Crover's, the Foster's... Each family has had a specific role in supporting the Nevermind's, who I imagine are in one of the mausoleums! It's...mildly interesting, I suppose." Frowning, she pouted, "But it looks like since their role was passed on to their respective heirs, there's no unfinished business to go around, meaning no hauntings."

Uchida pointed out, "That's not a bad thing, right? I mean, they died without regrets, so..."

Oomichi gave a dismissive look, insisting, "You have no spirit." Holding the sleeve of her kimono over her mouth in amusement, she chortled, "If you were to die, we would not have to worry about any ghosts either, I imagine."

Nakamura grumbled, "They aren't real. Trust me: how many relics you think people have been claimed are cursed and crap? It's just rumors to keep idiots away from them."

Oomichi tilted her head, blinking, "And yet you went after them..." With a sadistic grin, she wondered sadistically, "What bizarre fate awaits you? Ufufufufu, I hope to see your fascinating death."

Scowling, Nakamura hissed, "Screw off." Chuckling darkly, Oomichi complied, leaving them. Clearly a bit frustrated, Nakamura took the lead, making his way out of the Burial Ground, Uchida following wordlessly.

The two moved in silence until they broke free of the Burial Ground, pathing around the Palace until they saw the distinct effigies in the Statue Garden. Uchida noted, "This place seems pretty neat..." Nakamura only shrugged wordlessly, but Uchida took the elm regardless, steering them over.

Weaving through the Statue Garden, there were all kinds of pieces to look at, each described by an etching at the base in the local language, which was most definetely not Japanese. Oomichi could probably make some sense of it like she did at the Burial Ground, Uchida realized. Each of the works themselves were quite unique, however: most were of people: soldiers, scholars, even royalty.

Momentarily baffled, Uchida wondered, "Hmm, you'd expect statues of kings and stuff to be bigger, wouldn't you?"

"One might think, yes," Came a voice from behind one of the statues. Stepping into sight, Ohtori nodded before approaching, taking a look at the statue with her usual, serious expression. She explained further, "There was a law passed however, centuries ago, decreeing that no statue of a real person in Novoselic could be larger than life size. I believe 'gross waste of resources for perpetuating the sin of pride' was the main reason."

Uchida nodded, liking the amount of sense it made, before nodding, "I see." Continuing to look around, she spotted a few strange sculputures of animals she'd never seen before, asking, "And what are those?"

Ohtori stared blankly, before shaking her head, "I'm not sure."

Nakamura frowned, "Can't read what it says?"

Ohtori shook her head, insisting, "I only know Japanese..."

Nakamura shrugged, "If you're that curious, ask the little school girl."

Ohtori's look breifly hardened as she stated, "Miyamoto-san has a name."

Nakamura nodded dismissively, "Oh, that was it." With a shrug, he added, "There's like, fifteen of you. Well, thirteen now. How am I supposed to remember every little detail about you guys? How long have I known about you? A couple days, that's it."

Uchida frowned, "It wasn't _that_ hard, and you could at least remember the names."

Nakamura insisted, "I remember your name, Uchiha-san."

"Uchi_da_! What am I, a ninja?" the girl grumbled.

As Ohtori furrowed her brow at the reference, Nakamura simply shrugged, "Well, point proven then, I guess." Getting exhausted, Uchida rubbed her forehead: how much did they have left to explore again?

Bidding Ohtori farewell, the pair made their way to the only place left in sight: the trifecta of towers. Reaching them, they were spaced the same, but one remained unconnected from the others, its large red door facing the middle of the structures. Despite there being two other towers, connected by a bridge far above, there was only one large gray door between them, atop tall and wide set of steps. Sitting on the low stone walls flanking the steps was the tall Rukawa, as relaxed as ever.

As Uchida opened her mouth to greet the girl, she couldn't help but notice Nakamura get a bit closer, eyeing her. Tryijng to put that aside, Uchida began, "Hello, Rukawa-san. Waiting for something?"

Rukawa shrugged, "Not really, just trying to relax."

Uchida blinked at the stone barricade, before pointing out, "There's got to be somewhere better."

Rukawa continued, "Well, I relax on beds and stuff all the time, but then I hear that people should try new things though, so..." Readjusting her spot, she frowned, "I don't really like this spot though."

Uchida felt her eye twitch as she forced a smile, insisting, "Y-you'll hurt your back..."

Nakamura butted in, "Actually, sleeping on a flat, hard surface is better than some lumpy crap mattress."

Pressing a finger to her lip in thought, Rukawa began, "Yeah, I didn't mind the steel container, but I liked Ohtori-san's bed the best. It smelled different, so that was new..."

Nakamura wondered aloud, "Who was Ohtori again?"

Uchida frowned, "We just met her! In the Statue Garden."

Nakamura seemed to be in thought for a moment, before, pointing to the nearby area, sputtering, "Y-you mean that chick back there? Why were you in her bed?" Trailing of, a sly smile crossed his face as he began, "Actually, no, let me use my imagination."

Uchida grimaced, recoiling as she muttered, "Augh, nooooo..."

"Yeeees," Nakamura heckled. Crossing his arms over his chest, he began, "You know, if its any condolence, I think-"

Before he could utter another lewd syllable, Uchida shot her hand out, squeezing the Spelunker's cheeks together, hissing, "If it's anything even remotely gross I'm not letting go."

Eyes narrowing, Nakamura swatted her arm aside, grumbling, "Shit, take a joke will ya."

As the pair bickered, Rukawa simply watched absent mindedly. Taking notice, Uchida scratched her head, mumbling, "Er, sorry, we'll leave you be." The Baller simply shrugged, not seeming to mind. Glancing at Nakamura again, she was starting to feel the tall girl could be in danger if she wasn't careful... Then again, Rukawa was so vacant half the time that Uchida's had applied since this whole thing started, really.

Setting off, Uchida waved farewell to Rukawa before moving up the deceptively long steps and opening the fairly large door. Almost immediately, she was greeted by a calming smell of food. Stepping in, she took in the sight of the new Dining Room. It was well lit, one long table dominating the almost room with a few smaller ones dotting the area around it. Part of the room was blocked by a counter wall, presumably hiding some kind of Kitchen, though only a small fraction was visible through the gap, a plated console jutting from the wall nearby, screen glowing. Off to one side, there was also a spiral staircase curling up the edge of the tower, reaching to unseen areas.

It wasn't empty, however: sitting at the table was Zaizen, the dark purple haired boy holding up a laminated sheet of paper above his aromatic plate, while the long, brown haired Inami was watching the console screen intently. As she stepped in, Uchida wanted to sidestep Zaizen and go straight to Inami, but the question about what he had in hand couldn't really wait.

Approaching, Uchida leaned down, asking, "H-hello. What've you got there, Zaizen-san?" The Puzzler gave her a glance, but said nothing. Uchida grumbled, "Ignoring me..."

Nakamura shrugged, "Well, he thinks you're evil, doesn't he?"

Uchida shot him a glare, before hastily shooting her hand out and snatching the page. As she began to look it over, Zaizen, nonplussed, began to explain, "They're our new Laws, nothing more."

Giving them a look, she could feel Nakamura peering over her shoulder as she read:

**The First Law: The students of the 79****th**** Class must stay with the Palace Walls until the conclusion of the Game of Mutual Killing. Ample supplies have been provided for the stay.**

**The Second Law: Littering in the Garden, Statue Garden, or Burial Ground is not aloud.**

**The Third Law: Sleep is only allowed in the Tower Suites.**

**The Fourth Law: Doors may not be broken down or have their locks picked.**

**The Fifth Law: Damaging or attacking your Overseer, Monokuma, is not aloud.**

**The Sixth Law: In order to complete the Game of Mutual Killing, a Student must kill another and keep the crime from being discovered. Several hours after the murder, a Class Trial will be held.**

**The Seventh Law: The Monokuma File is supplied to help you in your investigation: don't damage or destroy it!**

**The Eighth Law: The Dock and the Silver Lining are barred until further notice. Other areas will be opened up after the conclusion of the Class Trials.**

**The Ninth Law: Rules may be added at any time by the Overseer.**

Frowning, Uchida couldn't help but notice, "A few words have changed, but they're pretty much the same. Except the seventh and eight ones."

Zaizne nodded, "He mentioned the Monokuma File yesterday, but I imagine some of the areas Monokuma mentioned earlier will open up if murders occur, like the tower attached to this one."

Nakmura shrugged, "So? It's not like there's going to be a way out."

Zaizen shrugged, "True, but there may be other clues scattered about. It's hard to believe that we're in the heart of Novoselic's capital, devoid of life like this. The name of Hope's Peak alone cannot have that much power, can it?" Adjusting his glasses, he muttered, "The Princess is studying at the Academy right now, and is close to graduation, so I wonder if that is connected somehow..."

Nakamura snorted, "Oh, let me guess: your room has a bunch of pieces of pictures and newspaper articles held up by tacks and connected by string, right? Seriously, you sound like you should go around wearing a tinfoil hat."

Eyes narrowed, Zaizen clicked his tongue, standing as he insisted, "Something important is going on here. Excuse me for wanting to get to the bottom of it."

Uchida frowned in displeasure as he took his leave, moving towards the large spiral staircase. "Honestly..." she moaned: dealing with him was way too much of a hassle.

Curious as to what the Hunter was up to, Uchida made her way over, glancing at the screen Inami was so focused on. There seemed to be a few pictures of food items with text underneath each one. "What's that, Inami-san?"

Inami stated instantly, "They changed how we get our food. Now we simply order it on this console: there's a good selection, but we're limited to three meals a day, excluding snacks and drinks. There's no nutritional information, so I'm trying to guesstimate and plan out my day. Let's see...breakfast wasn't served today and I didn't get lunch yesterday, plus I stayed up late due to the Trial..."

Raising her hands to calm the girl, Uchida replied, "Er, never mind, I'll leave you be..." However, Nakamura leaned in, tapping a food item on the screen. Inami let out a gasp as the screen changed, a pop up reading '**processing day 1 order 1 of Nakamura Ushio**'.

Inami let out a sigh of relief, before shooting a look, saying, "If you had ordered my food, I'd have-"

Nakamura shrugged, interrupted, "Eaten it: face it, that one looks good. Why do you care so much anyway?"

Inami's eyes narrowed as she explained, "I hunt animals in the wilderness with no gear: if I don't have a balanced diet, my performance suffers."

Unimpressed, Nakamura began, "So? If you're Super High School Level you should be godly at it, right? What's one less meal a day?"

"Lack of stamina, an untimely sickness, less strength..." Inami listed. Glaring, she insisted, "If you think those aren't a problem here, then I'll point out that I'm at risk from all of you." Turning away, she stomped over to the doors and took her leave in a huff.

Uchida puffed out her cheek, giving Nakamura a rough look before pouting, "I wanted to talk to her more..."

Nakamura shrugged, "Hey, she's the only one so far with their head on right about this Killing Game, so she wouldn't have wanted to talk much longer, let's face it." Uchida frowned, feeling like the conversation wouldn't have gone on too far whether he was right or not. They did have things to do...

However, with Nakamura's meal incoming, a break was prudent, and Uchida got herself a meal of her own after some deliberation. The food was delivered by a conveyer belt, but Nakamura seemed too hungry to be in a talkative mood, taking his food without complaint. Though they sat together, the pair ate in silence, Nakamura finishing well before Uchida, who hastened her pace when she'd noticed he was starting to get impatient. At least he did wait for her...

When she was finished, the two returned their dishes to the conveyer before heading up the stairs, which wound upwards for a short while, before leveling out to a hallway that curved around the edge of the tower. While there were windows letting sunlight in, the tower was mostly lit by lights placed just out of sight. About halfway down the hall, a door came into sight, not possessing anything to imply its purpose. Blinking, Uchida stopped, reaching for the knob and pushing her way in.

As she heard Nakamura stop, she took a look around, seeing a small room with the two walls at her side covered in large appliances, the one across from her hosting another door. With washers on one side and dryers on the other, she tried to imagine what was beyond the other door. Heading over, she heard Nakamura following as she cracked the next door open, peeking her head in.

"Welcome!" Came a sudden voice. Uchida flinched, stepping away from the door, nearly bumping into Nakamura. The boy grumbled as Uchida heard from the next room, "Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to startle you. It is just habit."

Recovering, Uchida insisted, "Y-you didn't scare me, Takanashi-san!" Getting a proper look, the girl in the work apron seemed relieved at this, nodding slightly. As Uchida began to take in the area, she saw rows of racks, hangers showing off all kinds of clothes: shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and shelves with boots and shoes of many kinds, plus some other stuff in the back, including what might have been fitting rooms. Eyebrow raised, she wondered, "Wait, this room is kind of like a store..."

Takanashi smiled, "I simply could not resist greeting you as you came in." Suddenly becoming serious, she began, "An ungreeted customer is an unwelcome one, and under no circumstances is any customer to feel unwelcome!"

Nakamura frowned, wondering aloud, "What if they're like, a shoplifter? Or they start knocking stuff over?"

Takanashi smiled again, before answering plainly, "Then they will be asked to leave, for they are no customer of mine."

Uchida giggled, "How could anyone shoplift from your store? I mean, I'd feel guilty even thinking about it. I mean, if the employees were all mean, it'd be different, but you're so cute and nice..."

Takanashi gave another smile, but Nakamura seemed thoughtful, muttering, "Jeez, you guys too?" Face cracking into an amused smile, he laughed, "Takanashi-san, you going to take Uchida into the back room and give her some training in customer service?"

Uchida felt her brow furrowed as she muttered, "What are you going on about this time? I don't like that look..."

Nakamura's face didn't fall until he turned to look at Takanashi, whose expression even surprised Uchida. The sneer she displayed was full of genuine disdain as she grumbled, "You certainly are not implying anything vulgar now, are you, Nakamura-sama?"

Flinching, Nakamura shrugged, hesitantly mumbling, "N-no, what gave you that idea?" As he turned away, Uchida couldn't blame him...for being intimidated, that was. The rest was his fault.

While Uchida wanted to give the Clothing Emporium (or at least, that was what she was calling it) a better look, but they still had more areas to look at: for one, Uchida still didn't know where she was sleeping, for starters. After taking their leave, Uchida led the way back down the hall, once again heading up. After ascending yet another staircase, another door came within sight, the portal being right next to another. However, something was rather familiar about them: both had a familiar pixel portrait and a plaque with a name. The first door read 'Takanashi' while the second was 'Rukawa'.

Taking note, Nakamura began, "These are our rooms, right? Thank god. It better be bigger than that little closet I was stuck in."

Incredulously, Uchida gasped, "Huh? They had you in a closet?"

Nakamura elaborated, "Well, it was a one room deal with a television, bed, really small bathroom, one of those little elevators for food. No sunlight or anything: it sucked!"

Uchida noted, "N-no wonder you were glad to get outside." Glancing at the door again, she began, "I really want to check out my room though, so lets try and find ours then?"

Concurring, Nakamura led the way as the pair circled around, finding two more doors on the opposite side of the floor, also for some of the girls. However, after ascending the staircase to the next floor, they came across two doors for the boys: Nakamura's and Urabe's.

Quizzically, Nakamura wondered, "Huh. Why'd he get a room if he's dead?"

Uchida frowned, "I-it's not like they knew he was going to be the first Culprit." Thinking a bit harder, she noted, "Actually, they might not have known about the Killing Game at all..."

With yet another on an increasing list of shrugs, Nakamura stated, "Well, I'm gonna give my place a look, and you aren't coming in any time soon so I'll see you in a sec, I guess." Uchida nodded, but even though she understood his reasoning, she couldn't help but feel he could have phrased it in many superior ways.

As he headed for his door, Uchida moved along herself, passing two more doors on the other side of the floor, before heading up yet another staircase. A feeling of bitterness washed over her as she realized how high she had to climb every time she needed to visit her room. There was little relief when she reached the next pair of doors: they were both girls, implying that her room was on this floor, but it was definitely on the other side. Another hallway trek soon ended with her arriving at her destination, her door right next to Oomichi's again. Praying to whatever deity was watching that the rooms weren't connected beyond, she made her way over, finding that the door was unlocked.

Entering, the first part of her Suite was not particularly inviting. It was a small, white chamber, and opposing the door she'd entered through was yet another door with a key hanging from it. Other than that, the room was completely featureless. Reaching for the key, she needed no instruction to unlock the next door, glad that she didn't have to worry about anyone sneaking in again. Particularly Oomichi, whom was hopefully still skulking around on the Burial Ground.

Finally turning the door knob, Uchida finally smiled as she got a look into the next room. It was fairly decent sized and the floor was covered in tatami mats, giving an impression of the country they'd just left. There were a few points that stood out: the center of the room was dominated by a low table, and a television set and remote were situated against one of the other walls. There was also a small bookshelf, which meant for some handy time killers. Though she wanted to stop and see what was on TV, she instead moved beyond, heading towards the lone door on the opposite side. Cracking it open, she once again found herself pleased with the homey decor, though she couldn't help but note that it was more western: the floor was covered in plush carpet and a comfy looking bed dominated the room, though there was also room for a desk and a chair, complete with a lamp, a clock hanging on the wall. Though she was pleased so far, there were still two rooms left, each past doors on opposite sides of the bedroom.

Heading for the closest, she poked her head in to see a bathroom, complete with a roomy bath. Assuming the last room to be a closet of some sort, she headed to the other side of the bedroom, opening the door to find an artificially lit room containing...a cage? The cage was fairly large, with a water bottle attached to the side and a dish for food, all at the center of a smooth floor. The bars were wire thin, crossing horizontally and vertically like a grate, with enough space in between them to fit little more than a few fingers in. Thankfully, it was empty but...what the hell could it possibly be for? The lock looked easy enough to open even from the inside for anyone with opposable thumbs, so it must have been intended for a creature of some kind...

Shaking the speculation from her head, she closed the door before taking her leave of her new abode. She'd have plenty of time to familiarize herself with it later. Stepping outside, she happened upon Katsuragi, who seemed to be heading back downwards. Waving her hand, she greeted, "Oh, Katsuragi-san!"

Stopping, the blue haired boy returned a smile, before asking, "You just see your room? Mine's all the way at the top." Scratching his head, he sighed, "Kind of pain to get too really, but it's closest to the top!"

Intrigued, Uchida noted, "Oh, there's more? Anything neat up there?"

Grinning knowingly, Katsuragi said, "That's a surprise." Curiosity heightened, Uchida wanted to see, but...

Glancing around, she asked, "You haven't seen Nakamura-san, have you?"

Katsuragi nodded, explaining, "Yeah, actually, we just passed each other."

Uchida paused, before frowning at the realization that she'd been ditched. Frowning, she grumbled, "That guy... He couldn't wait one minute?" As Katsuragi looked at her quizzically, she began, "Er, we were exploring together. I mean, it was my idea, but he could have said no!" Wanting to give him a piece of her mind she made to head up, parting with, "See you later, Katsuragi-san."

The Dreamer gave a short nod of farewell as Uchida turned off, heading upstairs. On the next floor, she found the last four, all for the last of the guys, including Shimao. Moving on, she headed up to the next floor, where there was nothing to be found except for a lone brown double door halfway down, but on the outer wall. Stopping briefly, she gave it a try, but it didn't budge, making Uchida conclude that it led to the other tower.

Hoping that she didn't have much farther to go, Uchida went up a few more flights with nothing to be found before the staircase finally ended. The winding path emptied out in a small chamber with two curtain doorways barring the way: one light blue and the other pink. Feeling that the reasoning was clear, she dared head through the pink one, finding a changing room. Satisfied that she knew what was beyond, she headed through the thick sliding door, finding herself momentarily distracted by the sight.

The walls were still of stone, but the artificial hot spring surrounded by rocks, creating a few steaming pools of varying sizes, was just fine. The roof above was entirely glass, letting through most of the sunlight from above. Between the steam and the sun, Uchida felt rather warm already, and imagined it would probably be a bit more temperate come nightfall.

"Perv!" Came a sudden growl. Uchida's gaze shot to the boy standing near the edge of the water, hands in the pockets of his pants.

Glaring, Uchida hissed, "You ditched me, Nakamura-san!"

The Spelunker shrugged, "Who cares about that? You're a big girl, you can find your way around just fine, can't you?"

Pouting, Uchida opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice, a boy asking, "May I ask you to take your conversation elsewhere? You're disturbing me."

"O-oh, sorry, I'll..." Uchida began, before becoming curious as to the location of the voice. Glancing around, she eventually spotted Furinji mostly hidden by the rocks, submerged in the water...

Freezing up as the realization hit her, she felt her face redden, she cried, "I-I didn't mean too!" Turning tail, she nearly stumbled on her way out of the Bath and back through the girl's changing room, reaching to other side in mere moments. Though she was in a slightly cooler area, she could barely feel it for a few moments, her face still burning.

After a few more moments, Nakamura casually strolled out of the hanging blue portal, his face not hiding any of his amusement. Uchida raged, "Why didn't you tell me it was in use!"

Nakamura snorted, "I did, pervert."

Uchida wanted to retort, but as she began to cool down, she could only mutter, "Who would just rush into the Group Bath like that anyway..."

Nakamura shrugged, "Who knows,? Maybe it's some stupid martial arts thing."

Letting out a sigh, Uchida gave a dismissive shrug. Looking back to Nakamura, she finally said, "Well, I guess thats everything then. Thanks for-"

"Nah," Nakamura interrupted.

Blinking, Uchida looked around, wondering aloud, "Huh? Did we miss something?"

Nakamura shook his head, his tone cold as he explained, "No, I mean I get it, but it didn't work." As Uchida blinked, he began, "Let me guess, you were trying to warm me up, right? Get me all buddy buddy with you head cases so I won't take part in the Game, right?" Stunned, Uchida stared blankly as he finished, "Well tough. You guys might all be best friends and all after knowing each other for what, three days? But me? I didn't meet any of you before I knew about this shitty Game, so I'm not even going to bother pretending to like you. I'm just going to play. And I'm going to _win_."

Not even waiting for Uchida's reply, Nakamura placed a steadying hand on his headgear before turning downwards and taking his leave. Uchida couldn't help but swallow the bitterness of her failure, hoping she wouldn't need to do so again.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...?_

_Oh! I didn't see you there, Upupu. You're lacking even more presence than usual today. It looks slimming though!_

_Ohhhhh? You want more Monomi Theater? You want __**Monomi Theater V**__? Well, I always took you as a glutton for punishment._

_Well, I've been thinking its getting a little stale, but I know just the remedy. A new character! That'll liven things up!_

_Moluki was the first person Monomi ever had as a friend at her new school, but that'll come later. For now, all you need to know is that Moluki was a dumb girl who thought herself better than she was! The only thing worse than the lowest, bottom feeding scum is the low, bottom feeding scum that believes itself better, don't you think? So of course, nobody could suffer her: she was so plain and lame that the only notable part about her was her optimistic narcissism, so it's not really a surprise to anyone that she wasn't liked. After hearing things like 'you're not one of us' or 'you're lucky to be able to so much as speak with us', Moluki really came to think 'these people aren't worth associating with'. But they were her classmates, so it wasn't like she had any one else, right?_

_But there was one other person our pointy, floppy eared new character could associate with, right? Sure, she was less floppy eared, and not as smart, but she was lonely..._

_Who could it be? No seriously, I had it one second, and now it's gone.._.

* * *

**New place, new face, what could go wrong?**

**Well, the results of the Free Times are in: looks like it's Inami and Shirakawa this time.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. 2-2: Sweet Dreams

'Satisfied' was the only word Katsuragi could think as he woke up, stretching lightly despite not even feeling the need too. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was getting close to eight: he'd been asleep nearly ten hours! When was the last time he'd slept in? Most mornings he was up and making breakfast long before now.

Stomach starting to bother him, Katsuragi stood, making his way out. Once he stepped outside, however, he could only sigh when he realized the mammoth trek before him. Glancing at the door next to his, the one of Shimao, he couldn't help but note he was the only one to have the burden of the longest walk...

At the very least, it was downward, so downward he went, taking a few minutes to get to the bottom floor, where the Dining Room awaited. There wasn't a soul to be found, however, leading Katsuragi to assume that everyone was out and about: there was a good deal to see, after all.

Choosing his meal on the console, he was just beginning to eat when one of his classmates came down from above, feet firmly forming echoed footsteps as she walked with purpose. Ohtori Keiko, curled hair bouncing as she moved, reached the bottom step, turning her hard gaze to Katsuragi before nodding in greeting. Katsuragi chewed his food as she went to the ordering console, wasting no time as she ordered a drink, coming over to Katsuragi's table with a glass bottle of tea.

As she popped it open, Katsuragi began, "Morning, Ohtori-san. Were you already up?"

After taking a sip, Ohtori nodded, "I was. Everyone was awake and here by seven, excluding Uchida."

Starting to realize what was going on, Katsuragi blinked, before scratching his head sheepishly, laughing, "O-oh, is that so?"

Ohtori nodded, continuing, "I would have liked everyone to be there, considering we were unable to finish our discussion last night."

Katsuragi couldn't help but flinch as he recalled the previous evening: they'd already been tired from the day of exploring the expansive area, but Oomichi did a good job of sapping out the rest of their energy. Taking in a breath, he wondered, "So, what did you guys talk about?"

Ohtori answered dismissively, "There's no real action to take. We can't reach the insides of the Walls, the Docks are out of bounds, and testing those imitations is too dangerous."

Katsuragi raised his eyebrow at her mispronunciation, but ignored it, trying to think for a moment, eventually, thinking aloud, "Well, there are no windows high up... Maybe we can try smoke signals? Try and tell someone outside the Walls that we could use help?"

Ohtori studied him for a moment, and Katsuragi realized his mistake, sighing, "Ah, right, we don't have anything to burn. The Walls are pretty high too."

Ohtori added, "With the Walls sealed, could anyone help us?"

Katsuragi nodded, saying, "Yeah, I mean, this trip can't last too long! The royalty here has to get their Palace back eventually..."

Ohtori cracked a rare smile as she admitted, "True..." Taking another sip of her sweet looking tea, she became serious once again as she asked, "Do you believe the Nevermind Family is involved in this?"

Katsuragi stopped, crossing his arms over chest in thought as he began, "Well, Zaizen-san was suggesting all of that conspiracy stuff, but these Towers feel like they were made for us. I mean, what other use could they have? The Suites are so roomy I wouldn't mind moving in. I mean, that bed alone! The blankets were the perfect thickness for the room temperature, since it didn't get too hot or cold. And those pillows were really nice too. I'd give that a nine out of ten alone, and the rest was really good too! I'd really love to be here without having to worry about the Killing Game."

Under Ohtori's blank stare, the Dreamer stopped himself, finishing, "But I guess that third Tower with the red door was built for us too, and with a name like Trial Tower, I have a good feeling that it's got another courtroom in it..."

Ohtori suggested, "It's hard to say, but we may be able to find out somehow. As long as we keep calm and don't do anything rash."

Katsuragi nodded, before pointing out, "It is nice here though! And compared to the ship, it doesn't seem all that dangerous here either."

Ohtori warned, "That's no reason to let your guard down, so be mindful."

Katsuragi felt a bit guilty as he replied, "Y-yeah, I'll try not to get careless." Glancing around, he wondered, "What else did you guys talk about?"

Ohtori thought for a moment, before saying, "There wasn't much to discuss admittedly: as you said, it seems safe here. There was some discussion about the Bath, as security is lax. I'll warn you: any who are discovered peeping are to be punished in some way."

Katsuragi wondered, "Was that all? Really?"

Ohtori looked aside as she admitted, "There was a bit more, but I felt I should at least share that which most applied to you."

Eye twitching, Katsuragi gave a long sigh, muttering, "What did I do to get that label again?"

Ohtori didn't answer, simply taking another sip. Katsuragi had to admit though, "Thanks for letting me know. I'm glad one of us stepped up to lead: it makes me feel a little safer, at least."

Ohtori gave the Dreamer a quizzical look before nodding lightly as she responded, "I'm merely doing what I feel is necessary, but thank you for the support." Katsuragi felt satisfied when he saw Ohtori hide another slight smile behind one last sip of her drink, the girl finishing before bidding him farewell and heading outside. Glad for the brief conversation, Katsuragi left the Residence Tower in a content mood, hoping the rest of his day would go that smoothly.

With the wide open grounds before him, Katsuragi kept scanning in an attempt to find one of the others. Sure enough, he saw someone jogging along over by the Wall. Hoping to intercept, he headed the other way, knowing he'd never be able to catch up normally.

After a hasty walk, he watched as the jogger approached, brown hair trailing behind her. He had to get a second look, as Inami's brown jacket was gone, a green, short sleeved shirt being all she had. As she came closer, she stopped, giving Katsuragi a hard look as she began to take some deep breaths, before muttering, "Can I help you?"

Feeling a bit awkward, Katsuragi said, "Er, I was hoping we could talk..."

Inami stated, "I was hoping to continue here."

Not sure what he was about to get into, Katsuragi dared, "Then we'll talk while we run!"

Unimpressed, Inami sighed, "I suppose."

Not wanting to let her down, Katsuragi turned to start running, but Inami snapped, "Oi, stretch first." Complying, Katsuragi began, spreading one of his legs and giving it some force, but he'd barely started when Inami growled, "What are you even...here."

Katsuragi didn't blink as Inami came over to assist, but he had truly underestimated her. The next half an hour was a grueling stretch routine in which she pushed his body too and beyond its limits. Literally in some cases, much to Katsuragi's pain. Then, after a brief recovery period, she ran him through some more workout exercises: lunges, push-ups, crunches, squats...Katsuragi had never exerted so much energy in his life.

As he lay on the ground, Inami sitting cross legged nearby, Katsuragi had learned a lesson, and it was not about his physical fitness. Never again would he interrupt Inami's routine...

"Well? I assume you wanted to talk?" Inami asked.

"Unnnnnhnnnnnnn," Katsuragi moaned.

"Is that a no?" Inami asked.

Katsuragi said, "I-I do want to talk!"

With a sigh, Inami muttered, "Alright then. I think you've earned it."

Satisfied, Katsuragi wondered, "What sort of places have you hunted?"

Inami began, "All around the world, really, but only in preserves my grandfather owns. He's got one in Alaska, South America, India, Australia, a couple in Africa..."

"What kind of things have you hunted?" Katsuragi asked.

Inami growled, "'Things'?"

"Er...animals," Katsuragi reiterated.

Inami huffed, "I'm met and killed animals with much more grace, poise, and dignity than some humans. To survive like they do in the wild takes effort, while nowadays humans have it pretty easy. Every day people are born with disabilities that would have made them unfit to live ages ago."

Katsuragi insisted, "Well, we are pretty smart though! Sometimes."

Inami sighed, "Yes, but can you even think of one thing that humans are better at than other animals beyond intelligence? We're not stronger, faster, or tougher on average."

Katsuragi blinked, before suggesting, "We're prettier!" Inami's blank stare said enough.

Trying to think, Katsuragi suggested, "We can work together."

Inami nodded, "That's true, but against hive animals like ants and wasps, we could never have so many so naturally synchronized."

Grinning knowingly, Katsuragi stated, "But we win out in endurance."

Inami's eyes widened for a moment, before she muttered, "So you did know. Yes, humans can't run faster than many animals, but they can run farther and longer. One hunting technique is to run the animal to death: continue chasing it until its heart gives out. Time and energy consuming, but it ensures the meat is salvageable."

As Katsuragi nodded, Inami finished, "But I don't think endurance quite covers it." Katsuragi blinked, she explained, "I would describe it as 'willpower'. If an animal touches an object and feels pain, they understand 'this is dangerous' and never do it again. Yet humans sometimes enjoy pain. Foods taste 'spicy' because your body is warning you not to eat it. Thrill rides from amusement parks simulate the sensations of falling without the danger. Horror stories that make one frightened..."

"It's all endurance. Willpower. With enough will, a human can even take their own life. We still aren't sure if animals even have the capability. But I suppose that tenacity is how we got to where we are. If we stopped from every instance of pain and failure..." Standing, to her feet, she finished, "We'd still be playing around with rocks."

Looking down at Katsuragi, she sighed, "But there's tenacity, and there's knowing when to quit. Don't overdo it, Katsuragi-san."

As Inami began to leave, Katsuragi called, "Wait, I want to keep talking!" As he reached his jelly-like arm towards her, it fell after a moment, eliciting a groan of pain. He'd tried to hunt down Inami, but now he had become the prey...

* * *

Some time later, Katsuragi awoke from a short nap, struggling to get out of his bed, his limbs having recovered somewhat. After stretching a bit, he began to shamble his way out, hoping for some food to recover a bit more.

Opening the door to head out of his cozy abode, he barely took a step out when he heard a light gasp from nearby. Looking up, he saw the red hakama of Hiiragi Mitsue standing nearby. The Miko Priestess greeted, "Oh! Hello, Katsuragi-san. I was hopin' you'd be here." Turning a bit pink, she reiterated, "Er, 'hoping'."

Returning the smile, he began, "Nice to see you. What's up?"

Hiiragi nodded, before tilting her head and beginning, "Well, you aren't 'needed', but you were invited..."

Raising an eyebrow, Katsuragi queried, "To what?"

Hiiragi looked aside as she began, "Well, I was talking about Oomichi-san, who wanted to apologize for last night, and she wanted to invite you."

Katsuragi flinched as he recalled the events of last night, but as a few questions popped to mind, he couldn't help but further ask, "Invite? To what?"

Hiiragi smiled, clapping her hands together as she elaborated, "A picnic! There's a whole page on the food console just for bento boxes!"

Katsuragi grinned, "I was just about to get lunch, so I don't really have an excuse. It sounds fun." A bit wary, he wondered, "Who else is coming?"

Hiiragi seemed contemplative as she began, "Well, I'm thinking everyone who was involved last night: Ohtori and Kitano were the ones who ended up stopping her, Miyamoto was probably scared the most, Takanashi, you, and I were smacked..." Frowning, she noted, "She's so thin; I wouldn'ta thought...er, wouldn't _have_ thought, people could move that way."

Katsuragi pointed out with a light smile, "I don't mind the accent, you know."

Hiiragi looked around a bit, turning a bit pink as she admitted, "S-sorry. I just...don't wanna stand out. And you're so easy to talk too, it just...slips."

Katsuragi gave her a look, pointing out, "You wear a shrine maiden uniform." Hiiragi's shade became a bit darker, giving fair warning to Katsuragi, whom quickly backpedaled, wondering, "A-anyway, I didn't think Oomichi had that weird thing about cages, even if it's pretty weird that we all have one in our room."

After a moment, Hiiragi recalled, "She was sayin' somethin' about trappin' things not meant to be seen. More of her goofiness." With a sigh, she admitted, "Well, she's a troublemaker, but at least she's takin' some responsibility." Her mood recovering, she suggested, "Well, let's go! Everyone else should be heading over to the Garden."

Too hungry to possibly say no, Katsuragi followed the navy haired girl down, the pair taking a few minutes to get to the Dining Room, where Zaizen and Uchida ate, sitting as far away from each other as possible. The steady tension gave Katsuragi the feeling that they'd talked...

Leaving them be, the pair headed over to the food console, ordering their lunch from the small variety of boxes available. Meals in hand, they began to leave, but as they passed Uchida, the black haired girl gave them a quizzical look, asking, "Where are you going with those?" Eyes narrowing, she said suspiciously, "Don't tell me..."

Katsuragi and Hiiragi exchange unsure glances. Uchida let out a sigh of disapproval, caressing her forehead as she muttered, "Really? You've known each other for what, three days?"

Hiiragi stated, "Uchida-san, we're joining Oomichi and a few others for a picnic." Katsuragi gave a short nod in affirmation.

Uchida blinked, before jabbing her fork into her plate of food, stuffing a bite into her mouth as she grumbled, "Fine, I get it. Just go then. You don't have to be misleading about it though..."

Katsuragi gave an awkward smile before bidding the girl farewell, heading outside with Hiiragi, the grounds stretching before them. Noting that the Miko seemed a bit confused at Uchida's behavior, Katsuragi reasoned, "She's just being tsundere."

Giving him another befuddled look, Hiiragi gave a weak smile as she pointed out, "I get what you're tryin' to do, but I don't know that word..."

Katsurgai glanced to his side, before explaining, "Er, I guess I mean that she might want to come, but doesn't want to admit it."

Hiiragi looked back with a twinge of concern, replying, "Well, I would invite her, but..."

Katsuragi smiled as he suggested, "Maybe another time?" Satisfied with that suggestion, Hiiragi gave a nod, before continuing their walk. Heading away from the trifecta of Towers, they moved towards the Garden, stepping through the circle of cobble stone paths, and weaving through trees until they came across a small congregation of classmates. Katsuragi hadn't realized that it was mostly girls until he was already there. Oomichi, Miyamoto, Ohtori, and Takanashi, sat in a circle, while Kitano, the only other guy, sat against a tree, his lunch box already emptied except for a few crumbs. The lunches brought by the girls were untouched, however.

Takanashi smiled, "Glad you could join us, Katsuragi-sama." The girl moved over as she spoke, allowing room for the two arrivals, whom took their spots. Katsuragi inwardly pumped his fist at his little victory: sharing lunch with an array of girls was a dream for any man.

Seemingly relieved, Miyamoto popped open her lunch, nodding, "Good, now we can eat." The small Tutor shot a glance out of the side of her eye to Kitano, before reiterating, "_We_ can eat."

Kitano shrugged, "They took too long."

Hiiragi replied, "S-sorry, but it was a long walk..."

Katsuragi opened his mouth to affirm that, but Oomichi, from her spot next to Miyamoto, raised her hand, beginning impatiently, "But first but first but first..." Standing up, the kimono clad girl began slowly, "I brought you here today...well, Hiiragi-san and Ohtori-san helped...but I wanted to apologize for last night." Shuddering, the Fear Monger continued, "In speaking of the...unseeable, I acted out, and it will not happen again." Looking to everyone in turn, she finished, "Ohtori-san and Kitano-san, I'm sorry you had to stop me. Takanashi-san, Katsuragi-san, and Hiiragi-san, I'm sorry I stuck you during my act. Miyamoto-san, I'm sorry I made you scream for approximately four seconds before falling from your chair and whining in fear for another five seconds, while also letting out roughly three or four frightful sobs." Miyamoto's eyes glazed over, her hands frozen around her lunch box from the chill that overtook her. Not seeming to notice, Oomichi clapped her hands together with a smile, suggesting, "Let's eat!"

Boxes were opened and chopsticks readies as the group began to eat. Kitano didn't move, simply continuing to lounge. Before going at her food, Takanashi stated, "This was a wonderful idea. Thank you, Oomichi-sama."

Hiiragi smiled, "The weather's almost too perfect, don't ya think?"

Coming back to reality, Miyamoto noted, "I heard Novoselic is know for its rainy springs, so it bothers me a little that it's so clear in late winter..."

Ohtori held up a bite of food before stating, "I enjoy it. It's...ideal."

Katsuragi shrugged, "I don't mind either way. I mean, the rain is kinda nice too."

Miyamoto pointed out, "When you're inside, you mean." Katsuragi couldn't help but chuckle, unable to deny it.

As they continued to eat, Katsuragi couldn't help but notice that Oomichi was quiet, simply eating her meal nonchalantly. Trying to get her to join in, Katsuragi asked, "What do you think, Oomichi-san?"

Oomichi put a finger to her lip as she looked around in thought, before smiling as she stated, "I like the wind. And the dark. I was going to suggest we eat somewhere in the Burial Ground."

Hiiragi pouted, "To eat with the dead nearby...its real disrespectful! We can't bring any offerings!"

Miyamoto suggested, "I would have said 'creepy'."

Oomichi reasoned, "But it's so peaceful over here: so easy to let down one's guard." Holding her food away from Kitano, she gave a catlike hiss as she insisted, "It's miiiiiiiiiine!"

Kitano shrugged, "Eh, you're thin as hell; no way you're gonna finish, and that means leftovers for me. These little boxes aren't gonna fill me up any. I'm gonna stave at this rate!"

Ohtori sighed, "The machine has a number of snack options and larger meals." Kitano rolled his eyes.

Takanashi offered, "You could have some of mine if you'd like, Kitano-sama."

Miyamoto frowned, "The butt can go get some more food himself."

"Why invite me if you didn't want me here?" Kitano shrugged.

Miyamoto jabbed, "You can leave then. You're bringing down the mood!"

Oomichi pouted, "Eh? But his lack of intelligence makes me feel better about my shortcomings..."

Standing roughly, Kitano growled, "What was that!? You think you're gonna give me lip? I don't take that shit from no one. Especially not teachers!"

The last comment making Miyamoto recoil, Katsuragi swallowed in anticipation as Ohtori stood, warning, "Calm yourself, or there will be a price to pay."

Kitano bared his teeth, seething quietly, his face burning red, before he finally exploded, "You ain't the fucking boss of me!"

Growing fearful, Katsuragi stood, as did the rest of the girls, the atmosphere becoming frightfully tense. "What's wrong with you!?" Katsuragi shouted, not understanding where the boy's anger was coming from.

"What's wrong with _you_!?" Kitano snarled back.

Hiiragi dared take a step forwards, arms raised as she asked, "Please, Kitano-san, you need-"

"I DON'T NEED TO FUCKIN' NOTHIN'!" Kitano raged, fists clenched at his sides. Fearing the worst, Katsuragi pulled her back as a gray form darted forwards, stepping in between Kitano and the others.

Sheathed rapier held up horizontally to keep Kitano away, the orange haired Ohtori warned dangerously, "You won't lay a hand on them. Stay back, or you'll pay, Kitano."

Kitano reached his breaking point, letting out a barely comprehensible, "STOP ORDERIN' ME AROUND!" Raising his arms, Kitano lunged forwards, arms outstretched. Miyamoto let out a cry, but Ohtori kept her head, sliding one foot back, flipping her grip on her rapier's hilt, and jabbing it forwards. The weapon clattered in its sheath as it struck Kitano square on the forehead, the large boy staggering backwards a few steps, his charge relenting. Katsuragi watched with bated breath as the Bancho slumped a bit, a red dot on his forehead, his expression hard to read. Significantly calmer, Kitano grunted, "Yeah, that's more like it."

Ohtori gave him a quizzical look, before dodging backwards as Kitano hopped forwards, fist first, the tightened paw sailing in front of the Fencer. Not stopping, Kitano continued to stomp towards the girl, fists flying. Ohtori's sheathed rapier bounced in her two hands as she blocked the fists, getting knocked back with each of Kitano's strikes. As they began to get closer to the group, Oomichi let out a ghastly shriek as she led the charge away, hiking up her kimono as she skittered through the trees, Takanashi close behind, Katsuragi taking up the rear as Miyamoto and Hiiragi went in front of him.

Katsuragi didn't fully catch what happened next. Once the group burst out of the confined Garden, Oomichi and Takanashi didn't stop, running back towards the Towers, leaving the others. Once Katsuragi turned to get a gauge on the two combatants, he found that they were taking advantage of the more open environment, Ohtori ducking and weaving around Kitano as she struck at Kitano's arms and legs, the makeshift club doing little but make him wince with each smack. Having been trapped in the spectacle along with Miyamoto and Hiiragi, his feet no longer moved to flee.

Shaking off another blow, Kitano sneered, "Huh? Ain't gonna poke around with your toothpick!?" Ohtori said nothing as she moved to strike the huge student's back. As she attacked, however, her weapon landed in Kitano's palm, the boy holding it tightly. Without hesitation, he raised his other fist, swinging it around for a strike. The fist hit empty air as Ohtori released the grip on her blade, slipping out of his reach and moving behind him. As Kitano fidgeted, Ohtori grabbed onto his shoulders and somersaulted over him, landing on her hands, buckling down before springing back up, planting her feet into the boy's chest. He let out a grunt, but failed to even budge an inch despite Ohtori's solid blow. Rolling way and moving to a crouching position, even Ohtori seemed surprised.

Jarred out of the fight by his own heartbeat, Katsuragi glanced at the other two: Miyamoto danced on her tiptoes, bouncing in frantic worry and anticipation, while Hiiragi was watching through her fingers, as if ready to block her vision at any moment. Takanashi and Oomichi were already out of sight.

As Ohtori returned to a standing position, her curls a bit out of order from the acrobatics, Kitano laughed as he stooped down, jamming the sheath of the rapier into the ground, burying half of it in dirt. Stepping forwards, he grinned as he jeered, "Now what are you gonna do, boss lady?"

Not holding back, Ohtori lurched forwards. Her fists jabbed Kitano in the stomach, bouncing off as ineffectually as if she'd struck tires. Shifting her stance, Ohtori followed it up with a palm strike to the boy's chin, briefly staggering him. As Kitano recovered, Ohtori bounced around him, moving to her trapped rapier. As she stretched out her arm, a larger one took her, striking across her torso and sending her back. "Ohtori-san!" followed Miyamoto's panicked cry as Ohtori fell to the ground.

Katsuragi nearly moved to go to her side, either to help her get up or get her away, but she didn't need any assistance, hopping up in moments and dusting herself off. The Fencer grunted, "What an unruly man you are."

Kitano snorted, seemingly pleased with how things were going as he stated, "Oh? Not gonna run? That's what I'm talking about..."

Ohtori quickly broke his expectations as he sprinted at him, hopping into the air with one leg raised. Kitano moved his arm to block, but instead of finding a foot, Ohtori laid her hand upon his fist, shifting her momentum with another hand on his head, flinging herself over him, not even winded by his earlier blow. Kitano unleashed a frenzied backhand in her direction, but she was already out of range, landing withing arm's reach of her weapon and grabbing the hilt, sliding the blade from its sheath. Moving into a fencing stance, one leg forward, the other back, Ohtori raised her blade as she noted, "Never before have I drawn my weapon outside of a match."

Grinning cockily, Kitano raised his hand to his shoulder, gripping his silver uniform coat before flinging it off to the side, snorted, "Don't I feel honored..." Katsuragi felt himself swallow as he realized they hadn't truly been going at it: only _now_ were they serious. And yet, despite his mounting horror, he couldn't turn away.

The two fighters began to step towards each other, before quickly shifting into a sprint. They were close enough that they were on each other in moments. Kitano held a fist up high, while Ohtori had lunged, hopping into the air, rapier first. Katsuragi could barely register as a small blue third figure entered the fray. Before he knew it, the climactic charge was undone: Kitano as tossed into the ground, sliding until he came to a stop against the upright sheath of Ohtori's rapier, while the Fencer bounced on the ground, coming to a stop a short distance away.

"That's enough," the smaller Furinji Yuma said dangerously, the brown haired boy standing in between Ohtori and Kitano, their faces incredulous as they craned their heads to look at the interloper.

Jaw getting closer to the ground, Miyamoto gawked, "Eh? Wh-wha-what just happened? Ohtori-san?"

"F-Furinji-san?" Hiiragi gasped.

As Ohtori and Kitano continued to process what had happened, no doubt cooling down a bit as well, there was another arrival, Takanashi running in from behind where Furinji had come from, stopping a bit short of the three. Realizing what had happened, Katsuragi said, "Oh, you grabbed Furinji, didn't you, Takanashi-san?"

In between breaths, the Retail Clerk, a bit red from her exertion, nodded, "I-if any one could stop them..."

Sitting up, a few grass stains on her person, Ohtori looked at the weapon in her hand, before readjusting her hair, stating, "How embarrassing. For me to lose control like that..."

"Ffffffuck!" Kitano hissed as he stood rapidly. Furinji shifted his stance, facing towards him, ready, but Kitano didn't seem to keen to fight, muttering, "Never been knocked on my ass before..." Clicking his tongue, he moved past Furinji and Ohtori to his fallen coat, lifting it up and dusting it off. Tossing it over his shoulder, he began to move back to the towers, grumbling loudly, "How the hell am I supposed to do anything when I can't do nothin'!?"

As Katsuragi tried to sort out the nonsense, Miyamoto dared jibe, "Yeah, you better run!" Kitano shot a glare over his shoulder, causing Miyamoto to squeal, hopping behind Hiiragi, the taller girl and her bulky uniform hiding the Tutor completely. Ignoring Furinji's and Ohtori's hard looks, Kitano took his leave without further action.

Looking around, Furinji queried, "What happened, exactly?"

Still flustered, Hiiragi explained, "We were picnicin', and-"

"Is that a word?" Katsuragi blurted. Hiiragi gave the Dreamer a pout, and Katsuragi offered, "Sorry."

Hiiragi continued, "As I was sayin', we were having a picnic with him and Oomichi, when he started to get all mad. We tried to calm him down, but he got worse. Ohtori tried to stop him, and it went south from there."

As Ohtori went to retrieve her sheath, unsticking it from the ground, knocking the dirt off before returning her weapon to its natural state, Miyamoto said, "You were really cool, protecting us like that, Ohtori-san!"

The Fencer shook her head, insisting, "No: Takanashi's was the best course of action. Had Furinji not intervened, I may have done something I wouldn't have been able to take back. He is sturdy, but even then, I very well could have..."

The Jujutsu Master shook his head, replying, "Perhaps, but you didn't. A bit more self control wouldn't hurt, however."

A bit shamefully, Ohtori nodded, before turning towards the Towers, making her way over. Miyamoto wasted no time in catching up, matching pace with Ohtori. Furinji also began to head out, Takanashi approaching him, nodding, "Thank you for the assistance, Furinji-san."

As silence overtook those who remained, Katsuragi noted, "Welp: looks like it's just us two. Again." Looking over to the priestess, Katsuragi couldn't help but repeat, "Picnicin'." Displeased, Hiiragi returned his comment with another pout.

She didn't say anything, however, instead looking away, seemingly a bit disheartened. Getting conscious, Katsuragi offered, "Er, sorry, I was just messing around."

Shaking her head, Hiiragi explained, "No, it's not you. It's just..I'm worried about Kitano-san. Before Ohtori attacked him...I've never seen someone so mad!"

Thinking back, Katsuragi noted, "We probably shouldn't have been telling him what to do..."

Hiiragi nodded, but continued, "Maybe, but I think there's a bit more too it. He was saying he couldn't do anything because he 'couldn't do nothin'. I mean, he didn't like being bossed around by Monokuma either." Katsuragi bobbed his head in agreement, and Hiiragi continued, "And well, he's right, isn't he? We can't do nothin'. Er, anythin'."

Katsuragi thought for a moment, trying to process her words, but couldn't only say, "I'm not sure. You mean do something as in, like...escape?"

Hiiragi replied, "The Walls're too big and thank goodness there aren't any weapons or anythin'. The ship had all those containers, but here the most dangerous stuff we got is...the clothes room?"

Katsuragi pointed out, "Well, Ohtori-san has a weapon, and Furinji and Kitano are plenty strong, but if they did kill, it'd probably be pretty obvious. Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hiiragi frowned, "If he did think about all that, then wouldn't someone wantin' to get out feel, well...helpless? If that's in, then I can't blame him too much for lashin' out."

Starting to understand, Katsuragi grinned, "You're right! Well, there've got to be better ways, but it makes sense. I guess I haven't thought about it too much since it's nice here..."

Hiiragi swallowed, asking nervously, "Er, y-you don't think I've been plannin' on doin' a killin' now, do ya?"

Raising his hands defensively, Katsuragi insisted, "Ah, no no no no no!" Despite his reassurance, Hirragi seemed a bit downcast at the very thought. Trying to help, Katsuragi offered, "We'll figure something out eventually."

Shaking her head, Hiiragi began, "No, it's not that, its... I really shouldn't be here."

Jabbing his thumb at the three Towers, Katsuragi suggested, "Want to head back?"

Furrowing her brow, Hiiragi shook her head again, stating, "No!" Glancing around again, she said, "I mean...everyone thinks I'm amazin' for some reason. I was only helping my uncle out because he's family, and it just happened around the time the shrine got more popular."

Uncertain, Katsuragi pointed out, "Really? What about the people you've helped? Or your skills at the traditional dances? Or all that other stuff Urabe said that I forgot?"

"Shoosh," Hiiragi grumped.

"And if I knew you were there, I'd probably be a regular visitor," Katsuragi added.

"Shooooooosh," Hiiragi replied. Letting out another sigh, she continued, "I mean, there's this one girl I know: we'd been friends since we were young, and I always played the games she liked with her, even if I wasn't that good at them, and she always made sure I was having fun. She went onto a bigger middle school though and made something of herself through her passion. She should have gotten to go to Hope's Peak Academy, not me!" Pausing, a look of horror crossed her face as she added, "Er, I mean, I wouldn't want her to be in this Killing Game: I wouldn't want anyone to be here!"

"I didn't think that!" Katsuragi stated. He didn't state that he didn't seem to do a lot of thinking, apparently.

Hiiragi frowned, "It's just unfair: I get a succesful life for nothing, but she works so hard, and..." Hiiragi stopped, her expression becoming puzzled as she noted, "E-eh? Wait, that ain't right. I just remembered, she saw me off at the docks...no, she didn't see me off, she was coming? But she didn't come with us after all?"

Becoming increasingly concerned with Hiiragi's demeanor, Katsuragi insisted, "Maybe you should get some lunch. And rest."

Complying, the pair returned to the former picnic spot, wolfing down their food before returning to the towers, Katsuragi walking the Priestess to her room on the Third Floor. Once she'd been safely tucked away in her abode, Katsuragi was starting to feel drained, the adrenaline spike from watching the fight not doing the bedroom dwelling boy's low stamina any favors. As he made his way back up the Tower, he recalled Furinji's intervention. He'd tossed around Kitano and Ohtori so easily, and yet, didn't he say Oogami Sakura and completely defeated him when she used her full strength? That upperclassman was starting to sound like a demon above demons, a thought that stayed with Katsuragi for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Meetings are funny things, don't you think. I mean when two people just bump into each other on the street and start talking in a movie, don't you just think 'well, that was unrealistic'. I mean, usually they just keep walking: you aren't worth their time, let's be honest. But if that's the case, then how do people ever meet? How did we meet again? Who are you even supposed to be?_

_Anyway, we continue our story just before the summer break of Monomi's first year. Monomi had pretty much had enough of school at this point, so thank goodness, she was thinking, maybe I won't off myself this week! Well, maybe, I mean, I wasn't there snooping in her diary. Anyway, she'd pretty much started ignoring her sympathetically rude classmates, but now she was even lonelier than ever before~_

_What was she planning to do during summer break, you might ask? Well, she was thinking about going to the beach alone, maybe an amusement park, while alone. Oh, of course she just had to go to the local summer festival. Alone. Monomi's schedule was booked, as you can see._

_Of course, that all changed a few days before the break would begin. While Monomi walked home from school, a rather unfortunate classmate stumbled by her, falling off her bike and hitting the ground like a bum. Moluki was hurt and unable to walk, so Monomi helped her back to the school's medical room. Monomi couldn't help but realize she hadn't really talked to Moluki, and so she began, and as it turned out, this girl was pretty friendless too!_

_A few days later, at school, Monomi just had to ask what Moluki was doing over the first weekend of break, and as it would turn out, Moluki was free. She was willing to hang out with Monomi too! That was a first. However, that was only the beginnings of Monomi's plot, for at the end of their first planned outing, she would offer another. And another. Surely, if someone could suffer Monomi for one day, they could do so for even more, right?_

_This was __**Monomi Theater VI**__ and I'm not really sure which one of these rabbits I should be rooting for here!_

* * *

Another dreamless night, another oddly empty morning. Katsuragi hadn't realized how naturally his dreams had come to him before now. There was something melancholic about his quick nights.

However, he couldn't say the days were passing by too quickly. In the present climate, they weren't passing quickly enough. Finally awakening, Katsuragi killed a bit of time, not looking forwards to the usual walk, especially with the lasting soreness from yesterday. Making his way out and heading down, he was quick to discover that no one was here in the morning, making Katsuragi wonder if the fight yesterday had made everyone a bit more cautious.

As he began to eat, he couldn't help but look up as someone else entered, staff clacking from the stairs above. Katsuragi nodded, "Morning, Shirakawa-san."

Shirakawa began, "You mean evening?"

Katsuragi froze for a moment, before saying, "Wait, hold on."

Shirakawa smiled, "Yes, good morning to you as well, Katsuragi-san."

As Shirakawa approached, Katsuragi wondered, "What's the best way to stop being so sore?"

Shirakawa took a seat, nodding, "Well, if it's about Kitano, first we must discover the cause..."

"No, like, muscle soreness," Katsuragi explained.

Shirakawa gave a slight smile as he began, "Yes, I knew. You were in bad shape yesterday evening, but to be truthful, light stretching, massaging, and a hot bath should all do the trick."

Katsuragi wondered, "What about acupuncture?"

Shirakawa admitted, "It's not for that kind of pain..." Swiftly drawing out a needle, he grinned as he suggested, "But I wouldn't mind giving it a shot anyway."

Raising his arms defensively, Katsuragi insisted, "Actually, I think I'll manage." Glancing at the bag again, he wondered, "What else've you got in there?"

Complying, Shirakawa began to go through the contents of his bag, explaining what everything was for. Some were salves or other mixtures, along with the tools to make or deliver them, like mortars, pestles, rags, simple empty cups. He also had some other tools like twine, matches, plenty of bandages...

After he finished, Katsuragi asked, "So, where have _you_ been?"

Shirakawa thought for a moment, before stating, "I've been all around Asia, mostly, but also some of Europe and Africa, usually eastern Europe or the middle east. I have visited the United Kingdom and Novoselic before, but that was more out of interest as a tourist than anything. More civilized parts of the world prefer more civilized medicine, you see."

Katsuragi noted, "I figure if it works it works."

Shirakawa sighed, "True, but the science behind much of my work is debatable. Many believe it to be placebo effect rather than actual effective medicine. You are aware of that term, yes?"

Katsuragi nodded, "When you're thinking of something and notice something similar, since it's in your brain."

Shirakawa shook his head, "No, not quite, but I understand your mistake."

Katsuragi had been so sure, so he could only mutter, "I thought I had it...Uchida would know though. But if not then I guess...it's like...gazebo?"

Shirakawa chortled, "Very funny."

Katsuragi finished, "It's something medical though..."

"Indeed. Specifically, it refers to a false medicine meant to make patients believe they are being helped. For example, in a test for medicine meant to clear your nose, some subjects would be given the actual product, while others would be given something ineffectual, while another group would recieve nothing at all. Then they would compare lasting symptoms for study. Sometimes they are simply given away to calm a patient, however."

Katsuragi swallowed, "Wait, like, as real medicine?"

Shirakawa smiled, "It might be! At least for illnesses of the heart. Have you heard of witch doctors? Or medicine men?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, but..."

Shirakawa chortled, "Your skepticism is warranted. However, the medicine men native to America were rather interesting. You see, when confronted with one of their folk whom suffered from depression, they would 'take' that sadness, and mope about. When one of their own was furious with rage, they would become even more fierce. And upon seeing those stronger emotions, their patient would feel better."

"Wait, hold on, you lost me," Katsuragi muttered.

"Empathy, sympathy...they would evoke these feelings in others to help them, for whatever strong feelings you were having, anger, sadness, fear, someone else in the world right now is experiencing the same but stronger: fury, depression, terror."

Katsuragi finished, "Okay, 'it could be worse', I think I get it."

Shirakawa nodded, "And that's how clowns were made." Katsuragi blinked, but Shirakawa laughed, "Or at least, I may have heard that those actions of the medicine men may have influenced the modern clown in some way, for they are also performers of extremes." Shirakawa finished, "But while I can treat some ailments of the heart, I assure you, I am also a skilled practitioner. In the age of antibiotics and diseases resistant to them, remedies like I employ may be all way have one day."

Katsuragi was skeptical as he wondered, "Do they really work?"

"I had a patient afflicted with a strain of an infectious disease that even a young, but no doubt Talented Virologist was having trouble with. All that equipment was useless, but with some luck, I stumbled upon the cure: a potion made of garlic, leek, wine, and cow bile. And here I am, a student of Hope's Peak Academy."

Katsuragi admitted, "I almost can't believe it."

Shirakawa nodded, "This is a school that attracts the unbelievable, no?" As Shirakawa stood, Katsuragi bid him farewell. Going to dispose of his plates, he had to say, he was glad he was here, and not just because of the head wound he'd already taken care of.

Once that was done and over with, Katsuragi habitually began to make his way back up to his Suite, but quickly realized that it was a bad idea, since he'd probably be coming down soon anyway. Still though, as he mulled about the Towers, trying to think about what to do, his thoughts were interrupted by a series of bells from a PA system, echoing across the Palace Grounds. His voice echoing in the reverberating announcement, Monokuma began, "Heeeeey! Guys! I've got something to say to you! Come and meet me in front of the Royal Palace, or else~"

Even though he knew it could be nothing good, Katsuragi had to comply, making his way over, the Palace taking up more and more of his vision as he got closer. Arriving first, he looked around as he saw a few others in the distance, and within a few minutes, everyone was assembled.

"Pain in the ass," Nakamura grumbled, adjusting his hat.

Glancing around, Ohtori noted, "We're all here, so that means nothing has happened."

Oomichi gave a stilted grin as she chimed, "Oh, but something will happen..."

Zaizen snorted, "Well, that much is obvious."

"Yes, and?" Came Monokuma's voice. Katsuragi and some of the others, glanced around, trying to find the source. Suddenly, a bout of laughter filled Katsuragi's ears, the dread 'Upupupupu!' getting gradually louder, before Monokuma dropped down from above, landing neatly in the center of the 14 students. Cheerily, he waved, "Did ya miss me?"

Inami tossed her brown hair back as she scoffed, "Yes. I'll aim better next time."

Paw over where his nonexistent heart would have been, Monokuma cried, "Ouch! That hurts my spirit, Inami..." Red eye flashing, he warned, "But if you hurt my body, I'd have to return the favor."

Furinji interrupted, asking, "Is there a particular reason why you wanted us here?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Eh, the Dining Hall would have worked too. This place really doesn't have a good stage for announcements, really. I just felt like making you walk, gahahaha!"

Miyamoto clicked her tongue, turning as she insisted, "Well, I've got better things to do!"

Monokuma chortled, "Like reading in your Suite? No can do: it's locked! Those keys are no good for the time being."

As Miyamoto's eyes widened, Katsuragi grumbled, "You locked us out of our rooms!? What're we gonna do now?"

Takanashi noted, "I think a better question may be 'why?'"

Uchida growled, "Yeah, what gives? Does this have to do with the stupid Killing Game?"

Monokuma snarled, "You're stupid!" Chuckling, he continued, "I mean, you had to ask after all, even though it was so obvious. Of cooooouuurse it has to do with the Game of Mutual Killing!"

Zaizen glared, "Caught in a lie. You said quite clearly that you wouldn't intervene."

Monokuma shrugged, "I'm not! Well, not really. I know what I said: I'm not taking part in this Game of Mutual Killing! And I'm not! I'm just supplying more ammunition." Bowing his head in sadness, Monokuma admitted, "I made a big mistake, you know. It's too calm and safe here. Trapped on that ship, it was only a matter of time before someone lashed out, but here, everything's so sweet and nice, but screw that! If you want me to be honest, Takanashi gave me the idea."

The Retail Clerk paled, spouting, "E-excuse me? I did no such thing!"

Monokuma grinned, "On the contrary! 'You would not change our current situation to create more opportunities, would you?' you said, not using any contractions and such. Well, then, I said I wouldn't because I wanted to see what you guys would come up with, but I decided changing things up just a liiiittle wouldn't be as bad as directly intervening. It still be your plots and your murders! Lets call this a neat little 'incentive' to murder, to get you all in a killing mood."

Shirakawa noted, "So, you're locking us out of our Suites? Was it not against the rules to sleep anywhere else?"

Monokuma growled, "Hey, pipe down! I'm not finished!" Clearing his throat, Monokuma continued, "You're only locked out for now! See, at ten o' clock, I'm going to have you all assemble in the Dining Hall. Then, one by one, I'll take you upstairs, depositing you in a Lodge of my choice. If you're lucky, or unlucky, you'll end up alone, but some of you might end up sharing a bed with your classmate. And of course, by classmate, I mean 'would be killer' or maybe 'future victim'. Once that door's closed, you'll be locked in until morning, so better be overly peaceable or overly violent if you want to live. Will you make the right choice?"

"Th-that's not fair!" Uchida snapped.

Monokuma snarled darkly, "You're starting to sound like Urabe. It's perfectly fair! You're still relying on your wits and all that stuff, just in a different environment. How is that any different than moving the Game to Novoselic in the first place?" As Uchida glanced over to Kitano, Monokuma noted, "Of course, don't you worry about him. That little scuffle yesterday gave me a good idea at who I'm dealing with here, so I assure you, power levels will be taken into account. But be warned: the person I pit you with could be trustworthy or your murderer, and if you let your guard down...well, use your imagination!" Turning to leave, he insisted, "Well, I'll see you tonight. Hope you come up with some neat ideas!" With that, Monokuma left their sight, leaving the 79th Class silent in contemplation.

Frowning, Katsuragi noted, "There's nothing we can really do, is there?"

Takanashi sighed, "We can no longer enter, thus we cannot attempt to make the Suites more safe."

Oomichi giggled, "The cages might come in handy, ufufufufu."

Furinji reasoned, "Truth be told, nothing much has truly changed. Being cautious should be more than enough."

Uchida pouted, "Easy for you to say: you can't be overpowered by any of us, apparently." The girl seemed to freeze as a glare from Kitano found her backside.

Ohtori stated firmly, "Even so, taking some kind of precautions might be prudent. Weapons aren't in large supply here, so there's not much to worry about."

Glancing at the Fencer's rapier, Zaizen noted, "And we should be careful regarding the few that we do have."

Impatiently, Nakamura grumbled, "Are we done here?"

Uchida glared, "No one's making you stay!"

Clicking his tongue, the Spelunker noted, "Yeah, if there were, we'd be having problems." Turning about, the boy headed off, Kitano and Inami soon going off on their own way as well.

Zaizen warned, "Be careful of them in particular."

Oomichi chortled, "I'd be more wary of those who didn't leave, ufufufufu."

Katsuragi frowned, mumbling, "Don't go along with Monokuma's stupid lies!"

Miyamoto frowned, "She's got a point though, as much as I hate to admit it."

Oomichi put a hand over her mouth as she snickered, "Ohtori-san perhaps has the largest point."

Befuddled, the Fencer gave her a look, before Katsuragi nodded, "Oh, I get it."

Becoming a bit frustrated, Ohtori finished, "That's enough. Feel free to eat dinner whenever you please, but I'd recommend being in the Dining Hall by no later than ten before ten. I don't imagine Monokuma would start forgiving tardiness now." Her path steady, she made her way off, the short meeting now adjourned. Getting the picture the group began to dissolve, though the mood did not revert from being sour.

Katsuragi began to head off himself, walking aimlessly, but before he went far, he felt a tug at the hem of his indigo sweatjacket. Turning, he saw the pale hand of Oomichi Homura grabbing him, the shorter girl looking aside, seemingly concentrating on something. It was almost cute. _Almost. _This was Oomichi, after all.

A bit wary, Katsuragi asked, "Er, can I help you, Oomichi-san?"

Thinking deeply on that question, Oomichi was silent for a moment, before answering, "I think."

Hoping they could reach an understanding sometime today, Katsuragi asked, "Well, if you'd just tell me what you wanted to say..."

Oomichi began, "I was thinking about trying the picnic again, but at a difference time and place."

Not sure, Katsuragi pointed out, "But you already apologized..." Oomichi pouted lightly, and Katsuragi couldn't resist, his heart warming as he relented, "Okay, okay, I'll help you get thinks organized."

The gloomy girl seemed to brighten at the thought, clapping her hands together and smiling, "Wonderful! I'm thinking you, I, and whomever else I invite can meet tomorrow after nightfall in the Burial Ground behind the Palace!" Oomichi fawned. The girl continued, "I'll have to ask Monokuma if we can start a fire. You had better prepare some good stories with that imagination of yours."

Beginning to feel like this was a terrible idea, Katsuragi argued, "W-wait, hold on, I-"

Taking hold of his hand, Oomichi smiled, "I'm grateful for your help, Katsuragi-san, please don't miss it!" The Dreamer wanted to continue arguing, but his will crumbled at the closet thing he'd seen to a genuine smile on that girl's face. The kimono clad girl practically skipped away, hopefully to invite the others. Katsuragi feared for those whom were easily scared. Perhaps Shimao had been better off...

Katsuragi felt a pang at his joke, feeling he'd gone a bit far there. Lightly slapping his cheeks, he tried to push that whole incident from his mind, heading over to the towers. Not in the mood for much else, he went to his Suite, only to remember that it was barred for the time being, wasting the walk there. Bumming around was all he could do, it seemed...

* * *

But after several hours and a meal, ten o'clock began to roll around, and the Dining Hall began to fill.

Finally, a short few moments after everyone was there and waiting, Monokuma's voice greeted, "Well, no need for an announcement, as you're all here!" The bear coming in to sight, he nodded, "Let's begin!"

The air seemed to stiffen as Monokuma tapped the nearest person, Shirakawa, on the leg, the blind student following without complaint. It was silent as he was gone, which took several minutes, Monokuma eventually returning before taking the next person. Katsuragi found himself feeling like an inmate about to be tossed into a cell.

Eventually, after half the remaining students had been taken, Katsuragi was selected, and made to follow Monokuma as they went up. Katsuragi wanted to be thankful when they only went up to the Fourth Floor instead of the Sixth where Katsuragi usually was, but when he was pointed to Urabe's door, he grumbled, "Hey..."

Monokuma snorted, "Oh shush. Think of it this way: it's never been used! Now, just to let you know: once that Suite door is closed, you're locked in! Well, except if it opens to let your roommate in, you know. Now get in!"

With no choice to comply, Katsuragi opened the first door, moving in to the first part of the room before opening the second door, entering the Suite proper. Glad to be back, Katsuragi took a seat at the low table, wondering if he was waiting for a roommate or if they were already here.

His heart jolted at the thought that he was not alone in the Suite. Hopping up, Katsuragi carefully went over to the bedroom door, opening it and carefully peeking inside. He tensed a little when he saw that he was not alone at all. He did breath a little sigh in relief as he looked over the tall form of Rukawa Yayoi. She was so quiet that he hardly noticed her sometimes. He also couldn't help but notice he seemed to be interacting with girls a lot lately...not that he minded.

Opening the door widely, Katsuragi grinned, "Hi, Rukawa-san."

The auburn haired girl peeked over her shoulder, noting, "Oh, it's...you."

Caught off guard, Katsuragi muttered, "You didn't forget my name, did you?"

Rukawa seemed dismissive as she stated, "No, it's just that I've never had anyone in my room before while I slept. And also that you might grab my breasts."

"I'm not going to grab your breasts!" Katsuragi insisted vehemently. Rukawa recoiled cautiously, and Katsuragi quickly apologized, "Ah, I mean, they were just joking around, you don't need to be so serious."

Rukawa sighed, "I'm not very good with jokes..."

Katsuragi knew that. However, thinking about what she'd said, he asked, "So, you don't have any siblings, right?"

Rukawa wondered aloud, "Do half-siblings count?"

Katsuragi nodded, "If you lived with them, I guess."

Rukawa's face tightened in concentration, and she answered, "I think I've lived with about three of my half-siblings. I don't know how many I have though."

Realizing he was entering a very personal and potentially very strange realm, Katsuragi backpedaled, finishing that line of conversation with a proud, "Well, its perfectly natural for siblings to sleep in the same bed! But we're not siblings, so we need to figure out how we're going to sleep tonight."

Rukawa suggested, "I could try sleeping on top of the table."

"You're too tall!" Katsuragi laughed.

Rukawa explained, "I thought I would try something different."

Katsuragi took the helm, suggesting, "It's fine: you can take the bed. I'll just sleep in the other room. There's the table and the fireplace. Maybe I can watch some TV: I caught an episode of Sun Witch Esper Itou the other day. I'd heard of it, but I really should see the rest now that I can."

Rukawa said plainly, "I don't watch a lot of TV."

Not sure what she was getting at, Katsuragi said, "Okay then, you can try to sleep in here. I'll keep the volume down." Heading over to the bed, he went to grab some sheets, only to find that there were more than normal. He had a feeling that they were added just for this scenario. As he began to take his share, he suggested, "Do you want to take your turn in the bath first?"

Rukawa nodded, stating, "I'm always last, so I'll go first this time." Without wasting a second, Rukawa made her way over to the bathroom. Alone for the moment, Katsuragi took his bed dressings over to the other room, laying some down under the table before throwing one over top, creating a fort. His sister would be so proud (if she were still seven).

Awaiting the Baller, Katsuragi flipped on the TV, getting close as he watched, flipping through the channels. Much of it was in languages unfamiliar to him, but there was plenty of Japanese programming too, from variety shows to medical dramas to anime. Katsuragi, true to himself as any, did not shy from the animated programs, quickly finding him engrossed in a rerun of one of his favorites after being unable to find any Sun Witch episodes.

Even upon hearing the door open, Katsuragi did not turn his eyes from the screen until he heard Rukawa ask, "Why is there a sheet on the table?"

Turning to answer, Katsuragi said, "Oh, I made a little fort! I used to do it a lot when I-I-I-I-I-I-"

His voice was caught in his throat, plain and simple. The reasoning was even far simpler, as he saw Rukawa, stooped down by the table, her bare back in plain view. The rest of her was bare too, thus the steam coming out of Katsuragi's burning face. Hopping to his feet, he practically sprinted to the bedroom, spouting, "Bath!"

If Rukawa said anything, he didn't catch it as he slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Catching his breath, he got enough of his senses to undress, going to the faucet and drenching himself in cold water, doing his best to recover. This sudden situation was far outside of his areas of expertise. He knew Rukawa was a bit off, but this was so lacking in common sense that he had no idea what to think. Even though she didn't seem dangerous at all, Katsuragi was still in something of an ordeal, the labels he'd yet to shake rising up to challenge him.

As the chilly water cooled his head, he began to strategize. All he needed to do was play it off like it was nothing! Maybe even go naked himself to ease any tension! Rukawa didn't know any better...but he did. He intensified the spray as he realized how horribly, horribly awkward that would make things. And Rukawa wasn't known for being tight lipped, or thinking about what she said: if word got out, his reputation here would be ruined, and he'd be branded pervert for eternity.

Once he finished cleansing his body and mind, Katsuragi stood to relax a bit in the bath proper. A downward glance, however, found that which was missing earlier: Rukawa's clothes and underwear. Purple underwear.

...

If he died from overheating, would it count as suicide? Or would Rukawa be considered the Culprit?

Reaching the bath, Katsuragi somehow managed to relax himself, reasoning that it was just clothes. He'd seen them...well, _most_ of them before. After he finished his bath, he dried himself, threw on his own clothes, and carefully headed back out. His heart pulsed as he saw a lump of sheets on the bed, realizing that Rukawa had probably gone to sleep.

Heading for the door, he turned off the light, whispering, "Night." Heading back to the main room, he let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door, heading to his fort at the table, lifting up the sheet at the edge, meeting the dark blue eyes of Rukawa once again.

Quickly dropping the sheet, Katsuragi covered his eyes as he demanded to know, "What are you doing under there!?" To be honest, he deserved that for not seeing it coming.

"I haven't slept under a table like this before," Rukawa replied.

As some of the sheets shuffled, the girl attempting to come out, Katsuragi cried out, "No! It's fine! You can stay! I'll sleep in the bed!" Peeking one eye out from under his fingers, he switched off the TV and the light, opening the bedroom door, stating, "Goodnight!"

"Night," Rukawa said from the darkness. Closing the door behind him, Katsuragi slumped, fatigued. His spiking adrenaline had expended his energy, so all he could do was lurch over to the bed, crawling in to the mess of sheets, hoping the others weren't having troubles of their own. But knowing Monokuma, he was no doubt having his fun here and elsewhere...

* * *

**Sorry for the relatively late chapter! I had to write the Free Times, you see. Also, Shirakawa's remedy for the disease was actually based on a recent discovery! Google 'medieval remedy for modern superbugs'. Of course, he discovered it several years before that, but he is Talented, after all.**

**Anyway, see you next time! Thanks for reading!**


	9. 2-3: Bitter Nightmares

A knock on the door roused Uchida from her slumber, the late riser not having an easy time as she tried to free herself from the web of sheets she'd entangled herself into. These beds were too damn comfortable!

As the door to the bedroom of the Suite was rapped on again, Uchida found herself slipping from the bed, tumbling to the ground with a short cry. It hurt a little, but it was enough to wake her up. The worried voice of Furinji Yuma came from the other side, asking, "Are you alright, Uchida-san?"

Realizing she was in something of a state of undress, Uchida cried out, "I'm fine! Don't come in!" Truth be told, this was just part of the usual morning ritual for her. Rubbing her eyes, the girl tossed on her skirt and tie before opening the door, greeting, "Morning!"

The slightly shorter boy gave a nod before suggesting, "I imagine we should be leaving shortly. Monokuma will likely lock the Suites once more."

Nodding, Uchida agreed, leading the way out, closing both doors behind them. As she entered the hallway, however, she had a premonition: a dark realization that something could be horribly wrong. Looking around, she saw no one, not sure whether or not that was good or bad, and began to head down, Furinji behind her. She was very glad that he was both strong and trustworthy, even if he was a bit quiet.

The pair headed down, not bumping into any others until they reached the Dining Hall, where Inami, Rukawa, Oomichi, Katsuragi, Shirakawa, and Zaizen already sat, either eating or waiting in silence.

"Well, that's most of us..." Uchida mused, before greeting, "Morning."

Zaizen spoke, "No incidents on your end?" When Uchida shook her head, Zaizen scoffed, "I was talking to Furinji-san."

Sensing the Jujutsu Master behind her, Uchida frowned, "Well, be more clear!" She really should have known he'd try to get under her nerves as usual. Trying not to betray her anger any more than she already had, she went and grabbed some breakfast, before taking a seat at the table. Getting a good look at Katsuragi nearby, she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't moving a whole lot, slumped forwards in his seat as he faced away from the table. Leaning in, she asked, "Katsuragi-san?" The Dreamer let out a tired sigh, making Uchida wonder aloud, "Who did you end up with last night? Oomichi?"

Rukawa answered, "He and I slept together last night."

Uchida almost gagged on her spit as Shirakawa let out a chuckle. Shaking her head, she quickly realized that it was a misunderstanding, as Rukawa was prone to do. Trying to give the Dreamer a chance, she asked, "Well, n-nothing weird happened, right?" Thankfully, Rukawa shook her head. Letting out a sigh of relief, Uchida nodded to Katsuragi, saying, "Well, there's a rare point in your favor. I guess if you end up with another girl they'll have a little less to worry about."

Katsuragi lurched in his seat, falling back onto the table, prompting Uchida to grumble, "What's your deal!?"

Tightening in focus, Katsuragi suddenly blurted, "Rukawa-san may have the body of a lusty temptress, but she has the heart of a pure maiden!" Like a stoplight, Katsuragi moved from 'red' to 'green', recovering fully, taking a breath of relief as the others gave him looks. Glancing around, he admitted, "I just had to get that off my chest."

Growing suspicious, Uchida asked, "Nothing happened, right? Really?" Wondering if he'd passed something weird off as normal, Uchida interrogated, "You didn't share a bed or anything, did you?"

Rukawa shook her head, "No, since we're not siblings."

"Well, that much is..." Uchida began before trailing off. Giving Katsuragi an accusatory look, she asked, "You don't share a bed with your sister, do you?"

Katsuragi insisted, "Sometimes. There's nothing weird about it though."

Uchida growled, "Of course it's weird! You're both teenagers!"

Katsuragi didn't budge as he argued, "So? Besides, how would you know? Do you have any siblings?" Uchida's tongue got caught in her throat as she had a hard time getting a response.

Furinji retorted, "None of my siblings nor I have shared a bed since we were ten."

Inami, looking up from her plate of food, grumbled, "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

Shirakawa shrugged, "As an only child, I find it rather interesting."

Inami scoffed, "It sounds troublesome. There's no point to sleeping if you're woken up by someone else tossing and turning. Of course, I wouldn't have trouble since I've fallen asleep in my home and woken up in the wilderness before, but if the lot of you want to increase your chances of survival, then I wouldn't recommend it here."

From the stairwell, Hiiragi, just arriving, muttered, "Y-you guys sound like you're havin' fun." Uchida looked over to see Takanashi behind her, watching the group with interest.

Takanashi nodded, "I cannot help but feel I am missing some of the conversation." The girl quickly added, "But you have no need to trouble yourself in filling me in."

Inami shook her head, insisting, "It's nothing: my grandfather trained me to be ready for anything when it came to the wild, that is all."

Uchida noted, "That sounds...intense." Then again, should she really have expected any different from the Super High School Level Hunter?

Things calming down a bit, the students ate as the rest of their classmates came down, all fourteen being accounted for. As they compared notes for sleeping arrangements, however, Zaizen noted, "Interesting: Nakamura and Kitano were alone, as were Oomichi and Inami, while every one else was paired up. And yet, among those pairs, there a few that would be suspect of any incidents."

Shirakawa nodded, "True: I never once sensed that you would take advantage of my disability."

Miyamoto giggled, "Ohtori-san is too cool to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, let alone me."

Kitano clicked his tongue, "Tch, one little fight and you're all scared..."

Zaizen continued, "The only pair see as being notable was Uchida and Furinji's."

Hiding her disgruntled look, Uchida repeated, "Uchida and Furinji's. Uchida and Furinji's. Uchida and Furinji's." Zaizen's expression became quizzical before Uchida spat, "Oh right, it's you who's sounding like a broken record."

Takanashi couldn't help but add, "It is getting rather tiring, Zaizen-san."

Snorting, Zaizen continued, "On the contrary: in the case Furinji were with any of us, I imagine that there wouldn't be an incident. Furinji is both strong and peaceful, and thus, both of Monokuma's suggestions are valid ways for him to survive. In other words: Monokuma seemed to have specifically placed everyone in situations where there would be no incidents."

Nakamura grumbled, "Well, that kinda defeats the purpose of this tedious crap now, doesn't it?"

"There's a reason for everything," Zaizen insisted.

"Like this Game?" Hiiragi wondered.

Zaizen focused a bit, before answering, "Yes, I suppose. We'll just have to figure that out, won't we?" Glancing around, he amended, "Won't _I_?" Leaving his emptied plate where it belonged, Zaizen took his leave, heading out to the grounds.

Miyamoto frowned, "Puzzler or not, he's being silly. If there's anything to find, we'd have found it already."

Takanashi reasoned, "The Statue Garden or Burial Ground might have somethings worth looking at."

Miyamoto shrugged, "Eh, I don't really think Novoselic's history is going to be a big help here." Suddenly becoming contemplative, she added, "But it might be pretty interesting regardless..."

"You want help?" Uchida asked.

Miyamoto gave a light shrug, muttering, "I don't want to mess with that right now." Uchida gave a light sigh, not wanting to admit she really didn't want too either.

As meals finished and students went off on their days, Uchida, trying to figure out something to do, headed for the door, when she was stopped by the shaggy haired Shirakawa. The Healer asked, "Uchida-san?"

The girl nodded, before realizing her mistake, stating, "Yeah, it's me...wait, how did you know?"

Shirakawa smiled, "I listened for you: it's easy for me to forget who is where normally, but I wanted to speak with you. Well, to be more specific, I wondered if you would help me explore the Statue Garden or Burial Ground. I've been interested, but there's only so much I can do."

Uchida replied, "Well, sure, but I couldn't do much before. I can't read anything but Japanese. Okay, well, maybe a little English, but..."

Shirakawa insisted, "That's fine. The occasional description should do nicely enough. I can't spend my days fondling statues, after all."

Unable to resist a smile of amusement at the mental image, Uchida nodded, "Okay!", before leading the way, Shiarakawa's clopping staff being heard behind her.

The pair made their way across the grounds, Uchida spotting a few of the others minding their own business in the distance. One particular sight made her change course, explaining, "Shirakawa-san: do you mind checking out the Burial Ground first?"

The Healer shook his head, insisting, "I have no preference."

Hoping to reach the area before Oomichi could set up another spooky ambush, Uchida lead the way over, the duo moving around the palace and to its backside, where things were breezier due to the wind channel. As the moved through, Uchida recalled something which Oomichi brought to her attention last time. Looking around the clusters of gravestones, she found that each grouping had a matching surnames, being for one family each, and they also had two symbols each of some kind amongst the writing Uchida couldn't read. Trying to explain it, she began, "Oomichi-san said these gravestones were for families that gave their support to the Nevermind Family. Thinking about it, I wonder if maybe one of them is involved in this? Or Super High School Level Despair? They could have a lot of royal influence."

"Enough to reserve the Palace District for a gaggle of foreigners, perhaps?" Shirakawa added.

Uchida replied, "Yeah. I'm not sure what looking at the gravestones will do to help though, especially when I can't read them."

Shirakawa approached the nearest one and ran his hand over it, asking, "This part doesn't quite feel like text. It's..."

Uchida gave the weathered symbol a look, answering, "It's carving of a cross, I think."

Shirakawa began, "That would imply this is a holy man, no? Or at least a religious person."

Pointing a finger, and tapping it on the headstone, she added, "There's another one here. It's a...cross next to a hammer?"

Shirakawa began, "While a cross my indicate Christianity, a hammer would suggest the Norse. Perhaps they were involved with keeping peace on all religions of Novoselic? It's known for being quite religiously tolerant, especially back when many were even less so than today, when kings crusaded."

Looking at the other nearby headstones, she realized, "All of these have the same cross and hammer symbol, but I'm seeing that some of crosses or hammers or some other weird ones...is that a bird? Well, I guess they each had a religion of their own even though they balanced a bunch of them?" Trying to remember the names Oomichi had said, Uchida gave the headstone a good look, sounding out to the best of her ability, "C-C-r-Crover? I think that's what it says. If Oomichi hadn't said so I'd be lost though, it's only a guess."

"Which word?" Shirakawa asked. Uchida helped him find it, and he nodded, "Yes, I think your right. Perhaps there is something here..."

Moving along, the group investigated the other clusters. While religions varied, there were three more sets for the other symbols. One was a dagger, with a short blade, typically paired with a cross or nothing at all, implying atheism, while another was a sword with a longer blade, usually accompanied by a hammer, indicating many were Norse. The last one was a set of scales, being the widest, joined by a mishmash of religions. Trying to think, Uchida suggested, "Well, the scales might be justice."

Shirakawa reasoned, "If you consider Anubis or modern sensibilities, yes, but it could also refer to mercantile. That family could either be involved in Novoselic's large commerce or perhaps, as you suggested, law enforcement of some form."

Rereading the headstone, she said, "The Foster's? Hmm." Moving on, she said, "The Bruckhard's have a sword and the Grohl's get a dagger. The Bruckhard's are probably soldiers then...no! If they helped the family, then they might be bodyguards, or executioners maybe?"

Shirakawa suggested, "An axe might be more fitting, but your logic is sound. As for the Grohl's, the dagger might suggest subterfuge, like private killing."

Uchida shuddered, "That's a scary thought..."

Shirakawa shrugged, "Call me a cynic, but I'd be surprised to hear which governments didn't partake in such trickery. Either way, I think if any one of them was involved somehow, it would be either the Grohl's or the Foster's: this would be quite the international story, but whether it's for political reasons or commercial ones, I can't say for sure. I don't think any of us are overly religious, not endangering the royal family any."

Uchida replied, "Yeah, sounds about right." A bit sheepishly, she added, "I don't know if that helps our situation any though."

Shirakawa chuckled, "No, I suppose not." Waving his hand, he requested, "Come, take me to the Statue Garden. I wonder if we'll find anything there..."

Complying, Uchida began to lead the way once more, but as the passed the Palace, Shirakawa stopped her, saying, "Wait, one moment. I hear something. Be quiet for a moment if you would." Uchida wanted to point out that she wasn't talking, but instead threw a hand over her mouth, keeping it shut. She watched as Shirakawa began to look around, before pointing at one small mausoleum, asking, "What's there?"

Uchida answered, "Just a round little mausoleum..."

Seeming to focus, Shirakawa began to head that way. Curious, Uchida followed, being careful not to step too close. Once he was at the stone door, he pressed his ear against it, before running his hands over the stone. Backing up, he noted, "There's a carving..."

Getting closer, Uchida tried to make it out, but couldn't. Raising her hands, she made to rub off some of the dirt, working at it for a bit until she began to make out the figure of a cloaked woman riding a horse. With a bit more searching, she eventually found some words, sounding out, "N-ó-t-t."

Shirakawa nodded, "The Norse goddess of the night? Curious."

Uchida blinked, "Oh, maybe we have a former worshiper in here?"

Nodding, Shirakawa continued, moving to the door and pushing it open, the ground cobbled with stone after an entryway of dirt. As Shirakawa made his way in, Uchida was hesitant, explaining, "It's pitch black in there..."

Shirakawa smiled, turning as he said, "Ah, excuse me, I didn't notice." Trying not to get too flustered, Uchida simply listened as he explained, "You said it was small, but the echoing winds I hear from within suggest otherwise." Reaching into his bag, he fished around for a bit before withdrawing a lone match, suggesting, "You may strike that once you are inside, if you wish. It's a bit breezy out here."

As Shirakawa made his way in, Uchida stepped through the door as well, struggling for a moment as she lit the match. The burning stick and smell of sulfur didn't really help much, but as long as she could see Shirakawa somewhat, she'd be fine. She couldn't help but admit she'd felt some relief when he said, "You may keep hold of my shoulder, if you wish."

The literally blind leading the figuratively blind, the two made their way through a tunnel of sorts, before it seemed to open into a wider area. While Uchida was helpless, Shirakawa began, his voice echoing on the walls, "Quite a large room here, no? And so close to the Palace."

Curious herself, Uchida felt her heart race as she caught sight of a torch hanging on the wall. Using the match, she took a few moments to light it, the torch brightening a larger area, more braziers coming into sight. Not wasting any time, Uchida took the torch along the wall, lighting each brazier she came to. The room was quite spacious indeed, the trek around taking a minute or so. About halfway around, however, she came across a door. Rather than opening it, she continued along until all the braziers were lit before placing the torch where she'd found it. Now, the large room was illuminated dimly, the torches revealing a row of thick wooden coffins placed horizontally in the walls.

As Uchida let out a gasp of wonder, Shirakawa asked, "I've been smelling smoke. Pray tell: what do you see?"

Uchida described, "There's a bunch of coffins in spots on the wall, and since we are near the Palace, I'm betting its the royal family!" Getting close to one, she saw a plaque above top. Wiping it off, she stated, "Oh yeah, I can't read it." Grimacing, she did the best she could to wipe the grime off of her hands.

Shirakawa pointed out, "Well, that's something, but not much. Was there really a need to light all of the torches? I hope we won't need to come back here."

Getting a bit embarrassed, Uchida admitted, "Well, at first I just wanted to see, but then I saw this door..."

Shirakawa asked, "Is it unlocked?"

Uchida scratched her cheek a bit sheepishly as she admitted, "I haven't checked..."

Shirakawa seemed contemplative for a moment, before grinning, "You weren't thinking that lighting all the torches would unlock it, did you?"

Busted, Uchida waved her hands defensively as she insisted, "N-no, of course not! That's silly! How would that even work? Light sensors?"

Shirakawa shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I don't have any working ones." Uchida let out a single gawk of amusement: she'd walked right into that one.

Looking around again, Uchida tried to read the plaque she'd wiped off. Knowing what she was looking for, she indeed found the name 'Nevermind', and sounding out the first name, she managed, "R-Ragu-nolu? Ragnol Nevermind?"

Shirakawa mused, "The current king?"

Uchida shook her head, suggesting, "No, probably an ancestor. They do that, right? I'm a bit rusty on my roman numerals though." Reading the plaque again, she began, "VI?"

Shirakawa was silent for a moment, before explaining, "The current king of Novoselic is Ragnol the Sixth."

Trying to remember, Uchida said, "So, this is Ragnol the fourth?" Shirakawa shook his head, meaning...

"Eh!? He can't be dead!" Uchida cried. Trying to get a closer look at the coffin, a small part of her wanted to open it, but much more of her didn't want anything to do with it. Irritated, she grumbled, "Where's that bum Nakamura when you need him..."

Shirakawa sighed, "Yes, he would have been helpful, but I don't imagine he'd be interested in spending time with us. He has been rather distant. Taking a step closer to the coffin, Shirakawa suggested, "He might not be dead, however: this could be a placeholder of sorts. Grim, but believable: everyone has their day."

Uchida nodded, adding, "Yeah, I did wipe some grime off the plaque. I guess it's been here for a little while then." Letting out a sigh of relief, she wasn't even quite sure why she had such a strong reaction. Then again, that would be pretty big news...

With only one thing remaining, Uchida headed over the door, finding it barred and impassable. Done here for the time being, the pair headed out of the Mausoleum, going back the way they came, around the Palace, and over to the Statue Garden. As they glanced around, Uchida spotted one statue that had baffled her before. "Er, Shirakawa-san, help me out for a second. There's this one statue hear of an animal with four legs and a tail," Uchida began.

Shirakawa guessed, "A cat? A dog?"

Uchida frowned, "I'd recognize those!" Continuing, she said, "Well, the tail is partitioned, and it looks more like a reptile, really. I bet it can roll up into a ball..."

Shirakawa suggested, "Armadillo?"

Uchida grumbled, "I know what that one is too! And they aren't reptiles."

Shirakawa replied, "Neither are makangos."

Uchida giggled, "Those are fruit."

Now it was Shirakawa's turn to be baffled, explaining, "Er, Uchida-san, I believe the animal you are describing is a makango, a rare domestic animal typically raised in Novoselic by the youth. Raising one is typical if one wants to find a lover."

Not wanting to misunderstand, Uchida stammered, "I-in what way?"

Shirakawa mused, "What way do you assume?"

Uchida muttered, "Actually, never mind." Glancing at the animal statue again, Uchida realized, "Hey, we're youthful: do you think the cages in our Suites are supposed to be for makangos?"

Shirakawa nodded, "An interesting thought, but shall we stay focused? I'm hoping some of these statues will augment what we learned in the Burial Ground, but I can't exactly examine them."

Uchida gave an awkward laugh as she nodded, "Right..." Attention refocused, Uchida went to work in examining the rest of the statues, keeping her eyes peeled for the surnames or symbols they'd uncovered in the Burial Ground. They did indeed find a number of important people: largely royalty, including a reserved section for a certain Super High School Level Princess, the statue not yet erected on its podium.

However, scattered about the royalty and other national figures were a few of those four families, some traditions visible, such as the cloaks donned by the sneaky Grohl's, the fashionable Foster's, the long, thin blades of the Bruckhard's, and the shaved temples or bushy beards of the Crover's. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to be found beyond that, and the due eventually gave up, perhaps a little farther past noon then they would have liked.

Exiting the array of statues, Shirakawa nodded, "Well, I appreciate your help. I may attempt to get Nakamura's assistance next time...when he is in a better mood, of course. There may be answers down there yet."

Uchida couldn't help but point out, "Well, we brought up a couple questions. Then again, maybe the country is just weird."

Shirakawa smirked, "Is it strange? Or is Japan strange, and we just find the normal odd?"

Uchida smiled awkwardly, "You got me there..." Glancing over to the towers, she asked, "You need help getting back?"

Shirakawa shook his head, replying, "I actually have little trouble moving in this particular open space. I believe the Wall makes all the difference. The confined space behind the Palace, the many statues in the Statue Garden, and the fragrant Royal Garden, are all quite noticeable landmarks. If I'm at one, I can listen for a close approximation of another, and head in the direction of the Towers, the wind helping me to located them once I'm close enough."

Trying to imagine it, Uchida admitted, "You're really amazing, Shirakawa-san..." The Healer gave another smile, before heading off towards the Royal Garden. After watching him for a moment, Uchida made her way towards the Residence Tower.

After grabbing meal, she figured she'd kill some time. Noting that she'd made something of a mess of herself between the dusty Mausoleum and the windy Statue Garden. She'd considered a bath, but her changes of clothes were locked up in her Suite, which she might not see for a while. Thinking of the alternative, Uchida headed to the Clothing Emporium, going through the Laundromat, and-

"Welcome!"

"Gah!" Uchida gasped. A quick look around allowed her to spot Takanashi a short distance away, giving a knowing smile. Uchida muttered, "Do you just wait there all day?"

Approaching, the Retail Clerk began, "I apologize, the habit seems to have developed into something of a gag." Growing a bit concerned, the slightly shorter girl asked, "I meant no discomfort."

Uchida sighed, "It's fine, it's fine. It was just a joke, right?" Glancing around at the rows of racks, she couldn't help but wonder, "But do you really spend all day in here?"

Takanashi shook her head, explaining, "Not all day. I simply find it relaxing. Some like to read or play the video games. I like to...be...in an environment where I am needed."

Uchida nodded, "Nothing wrong with that!" Looking around, she said, "I was going to pick out a change of clothes for later. Want to help?"

Takanashi frowned, "I have little fashion sense, unfortunately."

Uchida shrugged, "That's fine, I'll look then." Though she'd almost headed off, Takanashi seemed a bit contemplative on something. Uchida asked, "Do you need something?"

Glancing aside, she began, "Well, I do not mean to trouble you, but I did find something in the counter that...well, I was not sure what to make of it." Growing curious, Uchida followed as Takanashi led her over to the useless counter in the corner of the room. Stooping down behind it, she shuffled through something for a moment before pulling out a single piece of paper. Plopping it down, Uchida blinked in confusion: emblazoned slightly above the center was Hope's Peak Academy's coat of arms. The front page also read: 'A Primer to the Inner Workings of Talent, by Hanayume Denichirou'.

Brow furrowing, Uchida mumbled, "Huh." Flipping it open, she reasoned, "Well, it's nice that there's something here I can read."

Blinking in understanding, Takanashi noted, "The books in our Suites were in Japanese, so this file was probably intended for us then as well, no?"

"Did you read any of it?" Uchida wondered aloud.

Takanashi admitted, "I did not."

Uchida gave a weak smile, wondering if she thought she'd be able to make something of it without reading it. Picking it up, she said, "Well, it might have something neat in it. And we are supposed to read it, probably." She quickly found reason to take back those words: on closer look, the page was branded faintly with a large red stamp, stating 'CLASSIFIED'. Despite the warning, however, it was perfect readable, and Monokuma hadn't come snarling over yet. Being a bit bold herself, Uchida leaned against the desk, beginning to sift through the lines of the page. As she read, the girl couldn't help but notice certain passages pop out at her beyond the bold lettering...

**In Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate quest for Super High School Level Hope, there has never been a breakthrough quite like the 56****th**** Class. While several of its Talents can be considered 'normal', a number of exceptional ones stand out, even among the Talented.**

**Through the 56****th**** Class, we have finally managed to categorize different types of Talents. It seemed to be such an absurd, impossible task, to classify and rate such impressive skills, but that simply goes to show how notable the 56****th**** Class is.**

**Talents of technical ability and skill, such as the Pilot and the Golfer.**

**Talents of arts and ingenuity, such as the Guitarist and the Woodcarver.**

**Talents of knowledge and trades, such as the Mathematician and the Housekeeper.**

**Talents of charisma and leadership, such as the Variety Host and the Interrogator.**

**Talents exceptional in their own right, such as the Esper.**

**And Talents whose full potential is yet to be uncovered.**

**The leaps and bounds made possible by this particular class study may make it feasible that Super High School Level Hope will exist in our lifetime...**

"'Super High School Level Hope'?" Uchida repeated. As Takanashi leaned over the girl's shoulder, Uchida held it out for her, allowing her to read.

Gasping, the Retail Clerk began, "That's odd. Hope...as opposed to Despair."

Uchida nodded, thinking back to Zaizen's words during the Trial and the note to Urabe from 'Leader'. Rereading the mentions, she couldn't help but notice, "The way Zaizen talked about Super High School Level Despair was like it was a group, but here it's being pretty vague. It's definitely something that exists though, so it could be an organization or something, like...a truly unified Class?"

Takanashi recalled, "Zaizen-sama said something...Super High School Level Despair is a recently formed group, no?"

Uchida nodded, before noting what she was getting at, adding, "This Super High School Level Hope must be something they were trying to obtain, what, over twenty years ago? At earliest?"

Takanashi began, "Zaizen-sama said he had connections to the school. Shall we see what he knows?"

Uchida cringed, contemplating for a moment before dropping the page on the counter uncaringly, grumbling, "You can if you want, but I'm sure Zaizen will find some way to spin it like I'm the bad guy." Pretending to adjust her glasses, she deepened her voice to match his tone, mocking, "Why are you so interested in Super High School Level Hope? Do you want to destroy it with your new-found knowledge?"

Takanashi gave an uneasy smile, replying, "He does overdo it to an extent..."

Eye twitching briefly, Uchida reverted subjects, saying, "Well, if you find anything else like that, I wouldn't mind giving it a look. It could be important, you know?"

Glowing, Takanashi nodded, "I would be happy to help." Quizzically, she began, "Whom else might be interested?"

Uchida thought for a moment, before suggesting, "I'll leave that to you. If we do find anything major, we'll be sure to share it with everyone though."

Takanashi nodded determinedly, "Understood." With another smile, she giggled, "Having a secret like this between us is rather exciting..."

Uchida laughed, "Well, it's not like we're hiding it or anything. I'm glad you showed me though."

Glancing at the curious bundle of pages once more, Uchida gave Takanashi a nod before going on her way. Once she was out into the Laundromat area, she cursed herself, realizing she'd forgotten to take care of the task she'd went in there for. Feeling it'd be too awkward to go back now, Uchida figured she'd swap out of her clothes later...

Perhaps. She'd have an opportunity tonight, certainly, but the likelihood that she'd be locked in a Suite with someone willing to kill her to escape was also pressing. Perhaps clothes were the last thing she should be bringing with her.

No longer in the mood to bum around, Uchida decided to look around for some way to defend herself. She searched the bath area and Dining Hall, but nothing came up, despite her best efforts. She even dared give the Burial Ground a look, in spite of the potential run in with a certain Fear Monger. Even if she'd found something, however, walking around with it was going to do her any favors.

As she circled around the palace, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of a body on the ground. Not wasting a second, she hustled over, her frantic pace slowing a bit as she caught sight of the starry patterned kimono of Oomichi Homura. Not sure which reason she should be worried for, she made her way over, asking, "Are you okay?"

"It's hot..." Oomichi mumbled from her spot on the ground.

Uchida was about to argue, but she considered the girl's kimono. Moving to lift her up, she sighed, "Let's get you out of here..." Getting her to her feet, Oomichi shambled towards the nearby Royal Garden, Uchida serving as support. It took a short while, but they reach some of the nearby trees, Uchida sitting her down in the late afternoon shade.

As Oomichi recovered, Uchida grumbled, "How'd you get overheated anyway?"

Her gold eyes glancing aside, Oomichi muttered, "You'll laugh."

"So?" Uchida shrugged.

Pouting, Oomichi answered, "I was looking around the Palace, when I thought I heard something from the window, yelling. I came around trying to see something, and I swear I did once or twice. There might be something in there..."

Uchida wondered aloud, "Are you sure?" Glancing back at the Palace with a bit of apprehension, even if she wasn't mistaken, there wasn't much they could do. Uchida reasoned, "Well, it's reasonable, if a little scary."

Oomichi snorted, "That's not scary. It's just a person."

Uchida noted, "So are you." Oomichi laughed darkly, prompting Uchida to roll her eyes.

With a sigh, Oomichi stood, the shorter girl beginning, "Well, thanks, I guess. You wouldn't be free this evening, would you?"

Put on guard, Uchida asked, "Eh? Why?" Narrowing her eyes, she couldn't help but point out, "I mean, yes, but who isn't right now?"

Oomichi continued, "I'm meeting up with some of the others in the Burial Ground this evening. Think of it as a little camping trip, but without the sleeping, since it's not allowed."

Still suspicious, Uchida asked, "Who else is coming?"

"Katsuragi, Ohtori, Hiiragi, Miyamoto, Takanashi, and Furinji," Oomichi answered quickly.

Calming down, Uchida said, "Oh, uh, sure then." Knowingly, she asked, "I'm guessing I should prepare for some scary stories?"

Oomichi grinned, "While I have a large array of my own, I must thank Shirakawa-san for supplying me with one of his tales from around the world. Ufufu. Uuuuuuuufufufufufufufu!"

Hoping she wouldn't start flipping out as usual, Uchida said, "Okay! I'll be there! Be careful in the meantime: don't go chasing shadows."

Oomichi frowned, "They're so slippery..."

"What did I just say?" Uchida frowned.

"Understood..." Oomichi moaned.

Satisfied with that, Uchida left the long haired girl to rest. As she went to bum around for a short while, she hoped that girl wouldn't get into any more trouble...

* * *

_Aaaaaand we're back! Let's start with a recap, Goldfish-san. Monomi, despite all of her failings in being likable or interesting, managed to perhaps make a friend in the narcissistic Moluki, her classmate. Is this girl's love I smell in the air? Ah~_

_Moving on to __**Monomi Theater VII**__, we find ourselves at the first weekend of every students often longed for summer break. Bug catching! Fishing! The beach! Pools! Festivals! Fireworks! The source of many youthful memories! You made good use of your youthful summers, right? Why am I asking? Upupupu._

_So, Monomi and Moluki spent the first weekend of their summer doing what many in capitalist countries spend time doing: shopping! As it turned out, they had similar tastes in bland clothing. Not a single designer brand to be found in there wardrobes, and don't get me started on the color palettes of their choice, yeeesh._

_Well, as the day went on, most of their attempts at conversation went about as well as you'd expect, but sometimes they'd go on about one topic or another they both could get behind, and before you knew it, you actually had something resembling the mythical 'genuine friendship'! When Monomi asked Moluki to find more time to spend, Moluki obliged, and they planned their dates._

_Oh, but those periods in between weren't so easy for Monomi: she was so used to being alone that now that she had tasted friendship, the periods where she wasn't with her friends were spent missing them. Oh, but what's the worst that such a longing can result in, hmm?_

* * *

Some time after her meeting with Oomichi, Uchida found herself eating her meal in the evening. The usual meeting at this time had once again been delayed until shortly before ten, though she wasn't the only one here. When she was finished, she considered heading off to the Burial Ground, but that wasn't exactly something she wanted to do alone. Glancing around, she felt relief when she saw Katsuragi and Hiiragi talking with each other over the remains of their meal.

Heading over, she couldn't help but interrupt, "Hey guys, you two got invited to Oomichi's thing, right?"

Hiiragi gasped, "Oh, Uchida-san! If I'd seen you earlier, I'd have asked to see if you could come."

Uchida insisted, "No worries, Oomichi already said I could."

Katsuragi smiled, "Oh, really? I wasn't sure if you'd be interested. I thought you'd be like, 'I-I don't want to come or anything, i-idiot.'"

Uchida felt her eyebrow twinge in irritation, but she managed to force a laugh, insisting, "What do you think I am, some sort of tsunde-"

"Yes," Katsuragi said without hesitation.

Uchida growled, "I am not a tsundere!"

Grinning, Katsuragi continued, "But when you were asking Nakamura-san to explore with you the other day, you were being so tsundere about it I could have laughed."

Flushing red, Uchida stammered, "H-huh? I was j-just embarrassed because I was thinking about how tsundere I was sounding!"

"Like you are now?" Katsuragi wondered.

Cheeks burning, Uchida felt her arm thrust out, punching Katsuragi on the shoulder, but that only seemed to make him laugh harder, inciting Uchida to smack him a couple more times, Hiiragi watching with some mild concern. Calming a bit, she backed off, grumbling, "Jeez, stop saying that, you..."

Shrugging off her blows, Katsuragi laughed, "Well, you could start by acting less like a, well..."

Uchida scoffed, "Those were regular, angry punches, not tsundere strikes."

Katsuragi shrugged, "If you say so!" Uchida pouted for a moment, displeased that her words weren't being heeded.

"Um..." Hiiragi interrupted, suggesting, "Let's get goin', shall we?"

Not disagreeing, Uchida nodded, and the trio began to head out. The sun was already behind the wall now, leaving the grounds in shade. It wasn't completely dark, luckily, as the was some light from beyond the wall, plus the towers and Palace windows shed some more light on the area. The group had little trouble navigating there way over, but the Burial Ground was somehow even a little dimmer than the rest of the twilight grounds.

A bit anxiously, Uchida led the way through, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone else, letting out a relieved sigh once she spotted Furinji looking around alone. If anyone here was safe by their lonesome it was him. Reaching him, Uchida greeted, "Evening, Furinji-san."

The martial artist, nodded, opening his mouth to speak, before stopping, looking aside. Spotting something, he said, "It seems we are all here now." Turning to look, Uchida saw Oomichi heading up from behind, with Ohtori, Takanashi, and Miyamoto in tow.

Almost a bit too cheerily, Oomichi noted, "Everyone came!" A bit more placidly, she remarked, "I can't say I predicted that."

Hiiragi wondered, "Why not? The worst thing would be being late for bed."

Uchida recalled, "Oh, right, I wanted to get a change of clothes."

Takanashi gasped, "Oh, my apologies, I distracted you earlier, did I not?"

Waving her hands, Uchida insisted, "No, it's f-"

Uchida was interrupted by a strangled hissing noise, glancing over to Oomichi, whose eye's bulged freakishly for a moment, before she grumbled, "We should begin. Follow me..." Slumping down a bit, Oomichi began to shamble off, the others quietly following in her wake. Oomichi began to lead them a bit closer to the wall, where it was even darker now that the sun had fallen even more. Eventually, they reached a small clearing of trees, a small lantern at the center. Moving to the far side of the lantern, Oomichi beckoned, "Now, sit, sit..."

Complying, the group began to circle around, taking seats. Uchida was glad when Oomichi wasn't ignored, Hiiragi and Katsuragi sitting next to her. Glancing around, Oomichi's voice was still low as she began, "Now, who wishes to start this carousel?"

"A topic for discussion?" Ohtori asked.

Waving her hand, Uchida insisted, "No, a story."

Katsuragi laughed, "Haven't you told scary stories in the middle of the night with your friends before?"

"Have you?" Miyamoto jabbed.

Katsuragi stammered, "H-hey! That's low. And I've shared nightmares with my sister before!"

Oomichi smiled, musing, "Oh, the terrors of the mind! Kukukuku, you can start, Katsuragi-san."

Ohtori's voice quavered for a moment as she stated, "N-no one said this is what we were here for."

A bit confused, Uchida said incredulously, "Really?"

Oomichi hissed, "Silence! Let the Dreamer share his Nightmare..."

The group quieted down as Katsuragi began, "Oh, alright, but you guys might not like it."

Clearing his throat, he leaned in over the lantern, shadows being cast over his face as he began, "This one wasn't a dream or a nightmare though, it was real. Just a week ago, after I got my letter from Hope's Peak-"

Uchida frowned, "This isn't going to be about the Killing Game, is it?"

"No!" Katsuragi retorted. Angrily, Oomichi raised her finger over her mouth, shushing at Uchida, whom shut her mouth, allowing Katsuragi to continue.

"So, after I got my letter from Hope's Peak, I was talking to one of my friends, who said he wanted to lend me something for my trip. I said I was taking my DS, so he gave me a game I hadn't seen before."

Miyamoto gave an unamused sigh, prompting another shushing scowl from Oomichi while Katsuragi went on uninterrupted, "Normally, the cartridges are dark gray, but this one was blood red, and the label was pure black."

"Pokémon?" Furinji asked.

Katsuragi shook his head, explaining, "No! Gen five's were black instead of gray, but other than that they haven't colored the carts since Gen three!"

Miyamoto shrugged, "Who's even played since then anyway?" Stopping herself, she added, "Not that I'd play them, but it's pretty hard to miss the different colors."

Uchida, who'd been trying not to laugh, was sobered at the sight of Oomichi, who'd bowed her head, an aura blacker than the night around them threatening to engulf them in her anger. Hiiragi also seemed to notice, trying to get everyone to quiet down.

Once everyone had settled, Katsuragi took a breath, before continuing, "Of course, I took the cartridge, since it was so strange. There weren't even any markings like the serial numbers on the back. I figured that it was probably a bootleg, but since it was free, I just had to try it out. The night before the cruise, I popped it into my handheld and booted it up. Instead of showing the normal title screen though, it went straight to the game, showing a pure blue screen for a second, except for the dead pixels, making me wonder if I'd ruined my six year old DS, but it started up, showing a list of games. Each one was only one word, like 'Save', 'Act', 'Run', or 'Help', so I tried one, and it was pretty normal and short, like some arcade game. I was curious about how many were on it, so I kept going, and the names got even weirder, saying stuff like 'Scream', 'Die', 'Gun', 'Blood', 'Zombie', 'Fire', 'Knife'. I tried playing some, but they were pretty hard, and I kept dieing. It was getting late, and I was getting frustrated, so I stopped for the night, going to sleep."

"Then, next morning, I was a little tired when I woke up, but I got my things together before boarding the bus that came for me, where I got a chance to play again on my way to Muroran. I kept searching my way through the weird games as I rode, beating some and finding more like 'Storm', 'Sink', 'Crash', 'Drown', 'Burn', 'Suicide'. It was a long trip, but as I managed to beat more of the games, more seemed to show up, the difficulty getting too hard for the games to be beatable. As I played, even though I got tired, I still couldn't stop. It was like I could never stop. It felt like hours, but the bus never seemed to be getting any closer to Muroran, and the game kept giving me ones named stuff like 'Forever', 'Bones', 'Street', 'Swelter', 'Wild', 'Soul'."

"Finally, it got to the point where the seemed to be only one game left, called 'Hell'. I tried it, but died immediately to some projectiles. Even when I tried again and dodged, they seemed to follow me. Eventually, I got good enough to where I could dodge while playing through the rest of the level, which was really tough with all sorts of enemies and hazards, but I fought, making it to what has to be the end, with the biggest, nastiest enemy of all, shooting those harassing projectiles. He killed me pretty quick the first time, but on the second try, when I was getting too tired to hold up the game anymore, I slipped behind him and watched as the shots he fired turned around and did damage to him! Just as the last one went to hit him though, I missed the timing, and got hit from one of the other hazards, dieing at the same time. But I didn't want to try again though, I just put the game back in my bag and took a nap." Before I knew it, I'd reached my destination, going up the stairs to the boat. However, the ordeal had been too much, and I slipped, falling into the water. While Monokuma saved me, I lost all my possessions, including that game." Clenching his fist, he mumbled, "And now I'll never beat it..."

An unimpressed silence permeated the corner of the Burial Grounds, tension deflating like a balloon. Oomichi herself had a dead look in her eyes, her smile perhaps gone for good. Ohtori, trembling, asked, "W-was that all?" Taking a breath, she steadied herself, insisting, "Th-that wasn't so bad."

Katsuragi laughed, "You thought that was scary?"

Miyamoto nodded, "Of course! There wasn't even anything supernatural there. I need to remember that one. I'd probably change the ending though."

Furinji nodded, "It did seem to fall apart."

Katsuragi shrugged, "Well, I was kinda winging it, so I tried going with something that did actually happen."

Takanashi smiled, "It was quite decent, th-"

"Noooooooooooo!" Oomichi snarled, hair flying about. Turning to Hiiragi, the Fear Monger demanded, "Purifying rod! Now!"

Startled, Hiiragi complied, drawing out a wooden rod from her outfit, folded paper trailing from the tip. Taking it, Oomichi swung it about, smacking an amused Katsuragi on the side of his head. Uchida held back laughter as Oomichi scolded, "All that buildup wasted, buildup that was impressing a patron of Fear such as myself, on the fact that you _lost your games_!?"

Uchida snickered, "Scary, huh?"

Oomichi raised the rod, as if to throw it, but Hiiragi latched on to her arm, moaning, "The paper is really hard to put back if it comes off, Oomichi-san!" The Fear Monger grumbled incomprehensibly as Hiiragi took the object back.

Once things had settled down a bit, Ohtori stood, turning to leave with a hurried, "Well, that was fun, we should be going back now."

Uchida insisted, "It's not that late."

"You can't leave now!" Katsuragi insisted.

Ohtori paused, before complying, "P-perhaps one more..." Slowly, she returned to her spot, taking a seat once again.

With a sigh, Oomichi, calmed down, began, "Perhaps we should skip to the main event?" Ohtori made to get up, but Miyamoto and Uchida, flanking her, grabbed her by the arms, holding her in place, the Fencer relenting and keeping still.

Grin widening, Oomichi began, "This tale begins in a location not so far away, in one of Novoselic's rural towns. I'm sure you can imagine what it's like: a number of buildings, as old as the country itself, roads too uneven for anything but a horse. So, of course, when a body was discovered in the local well, it caused quite a bit of buzz. So little happened in this sleepy town that anything for the headlines wasn't seen as too bad. Certainly, there was some initial fear, but upon the autopsy, it turned out that the victim was not a local at all, but a foreigner. They were only able to tell by the tattoos, however, as the rest of the body was far too mutilated. The fingers had been slashed and the face mangled. The police asked around, but no one could say they'd seen him before. Foreigners were rare in these parts, so someone must have noticed, right?"

"As leads turned cold, authorities did the only thing they could: turn to the capital and search missing person reports for any matching the description they had. However, by the time they had a match, another match had shown up, strung up in that same little town with matching wounds. This investigation went much the same way: foreigner, uncaring residents, an unidentifiable corpse... Even when they did narrow down the victims, they were still at a complete loss as to the culprit. Now, I happened to be in the country at the time-"

Hiiragi gasped, "You've been here before?"

Oomichi snarled, "It's a story! I heard it from someone else, so I'm telling it like that!" Hiiragi recoiled as Oomichi continued, demeanor reverting, "So, as I was saying, I happened to be around in the capital at the time, and whispers were floating around. Of course, I had reason to worry, as I myself was a foreigner, so I made sure to get some pepper spray, just in case. Eventually, there was an official statement, and I couldn't help but notice something: the victims had all been in the capital, where I'd been staying, but none had been from the smaller towns. It seemed logical to give things a look, so I decided to head over to the rural town where the bodies had been found. What could possibly go wrong?" Uchida could name a couple things.

"Arriving, I went about procuring a place to sleep, but I couldn't help but notice the tension: odd looks, harsh whispers, the locals ignoring or avoiding me. What had I done? Luckily, it was not the case with everyone, as I ended up rooming next to a Japanese man, whom was simply glad to speak his native language once again. While we talked, it seemed we both had the same idea regarding our avoidance of the murders, but he'd noticed the demeanor of the townsfolk as well. However, with our investment already on staying, we had no choice but to turn in for the night, going to our rooms to rest."

"My night was not sleepless, however. I woke in the middle of the night, for no apparent reason. Listening, however, I could hear shuffling from my neighbors room. Tentatively, I made sure I had my pepper spray before going from my bed to the door, listening, before daring to crack it open. The halls were bare, but the shuffling was even easier to hear now. As quietly as I could, I moved out, seeing that my neighbor's door was open. Looking inside, I could smell blood as I saw them, standing over the Japanese man with an axe in hand, the body already scarred beyond belief. Looking over their shoulder, the murder, head hidden by a hat, shoulders covered in a long trenchcoat, their posture slouched, one green eye peering at me, one glass eye watching that beyond. I was frozen until they began to rush towards me, and my feet began to move as I ran off, heading down the hall and running into the door. I tried to push it open, but even though it was neither locked nor barred, I couldn't get through. As I managed to push it open slightly, it was shoved closed again. I then realized what I had done: the residents themselves were against me and any not born on native soil!"

"Axe wielder behind me, I instinctively ducked as the weapon smashed into the door, sending splinters out. Quickly, I turned blasting them with pepper spray. As they stumbled back, tripping and landing against the stairs, I aimed at the new hole in the door, spraying again. Hearing the groan of pain from the man blocking my way, I pushed once again, knocking them down and slipping free. Once I'd breached the door, however, a hand grabbed my long hair. Turning, I saw the green, bloodshot eye, angrily glaring as the killer raised his axe. Frightened, I could only pull, yelping as some of my hair was yanked out, heart racing as the axe chopped the air behind me. Somehow, I managed to out pace them, slipping out of the door and into the night. I escaped with my life, my testimony was not enough to end the killings, and I left the country as soon as I could. The axe wielder may still lurk, however, ufufufu."

From next to Uchida, Ohtori gave a rigorous shudder, while Furinji noted, "Another less than stellar ending."

Oomichi admitted, "True, but if your heart wasn't pounding during the chase scene, I should have you declared legally dead."

Katsuragi blinked, "Oh, it's over? Sorry, I was distracted. You're too moé, Ohtori-san."

Miyamoto frowned, "I hate to admit it, but you kind of have a point."

Hiiragi wondered, "Another word I don't know..."

Uchida sighed, "It just means 'cute'."

Katsuragi huffed, "It means way more than just simple cuteness!"

Clicking her tongue, Oomichi grumbled, "Huh? What's wrong with you people? You got the treat of my Talent up close and personal! Sure, the story wasn't the best, but I worked with what I had!" Becoming more frenzied, she hissed, "You couldn't even try to get in the mood as one of the strongest among us shook in her boots?"

Uchida frowned, "Kinda hard to try with you guys..."

Oomichi moaned, "Oh, yes, cute..." She continued to grumble, "Disrupting my flow. Mocking my art, my passion..."

Furinji insisted, "You're overreacting."

"I'll show you overreaction!" Oomichi howled. Standing, the small girl began, "Fear derives from the unknown and dangerous, yes, that's it, you're too safe. You think me harmless. You think yourself safe in this group. Or perhaps you were already suspecting something. Oh, of course, the Killing Game has dominated your fear already, and you no longer have a scream to offer."

Miyamoto insisted, "Ohtori-san would contest that."

Rolling her eyes back in her head, Oomichi continued, "Of course she would, and you all mocked her for giving in to her primal instincts. Had something happened, she'd have been the only one too survive. Then who would be laughing! Whooo!" Oomichi's voice rattled as she spoke, lurching around the lantern as she looked around the group, most of whom were to shocked to react. Then, Oomichi began to giggle, laughing, "Yes, that's what I need. I private audience. Tonight...who? Ehehehe, eeehahahahahahaha!"

While Uchida was stunned, her attention was grabbed by a white form moving from behind Oomichi, the slightly taller girl raising her hand before shouting, "Begone, evil spirits!" There was a thump as Hiiragi smacked Oomichi atop the head, the girl stumbling, before losing her stability and falling to her knees. Hiiragi gasped, "Ah, I didn't hit that hard did I?"

As she leaned down, Oomichi's neck crackled as she turned her head, her eye glaring a hole through Hiiragi. Face stricken by fear, Hiiragi gave a yelp of fright as she raised her purifying rod again, bopping the Fear Monger on the head once more, then once again, not even shouting her command this time. Oomichi let out a gasp, before slumping to the ground fully, as if the life had been sucked from her.

As Hiiragi looked around in confusion, Miyamoto grumbled, "We're never going to have a nice, normal get-together, are we?" Uchida was highly doubtful.

As a few began to make their way out, Hiiragi watched over Oomichi, who moved to a sitting position, her expression unreadable. Not wanting to let Hiiragi worry, Uchida said, "I'll get her over to the tower, you go ahead."

Hiiragi glanced back at Oomichi, frowning, "Sorry..." before heading off with the others.

Crouching down to Oomichi's level, Uchida began to help her up, saying, "Get up you goofball."

"I'm not sorry," Oomichi muttered as she complied, soft spoken and a bit downcast.

"For what?" Uchida asked inquisitively.

Oomichi continued, "Fear is important. If I couldn't make you scared with that poorly thought out story, then how will you handle the real thing?"

Uchida frowned, "You think we wouldn't run?"

Oomichi pouted, "You didn't, even if you were frightened. And you were during the chase scene, don't lie." Uchida didn't deny it, at least. Oomichi continued sadly, "Perhaps I'm going about it wrong... I've never been good with talking."

Uchida recalled something she'd heard when they'd first met, "You got famous through the haunted house at your school, right?"

Oomichi nodded, "Planning, placement, it was different, but here I don't have any tools or minions."

"D-don't you mean classmates?" Uchida suggested.

Oomichi merely shrugged, "It's not important, but what is is that you never forget to fear: 'fight or flight'." Clicking her tongue, she added, "Oh, but that's not 'cool' by today's standards. Damn modern media..."

Uchida wondered, "Why are you so interested in fear, anyway?"

Oomichi scoffed, "Why am I interested in the primal emotion tying all living things together? Personal reasons, of course." Uchida kept silent, not wanting to pry, but Oomichi continued, "I want to train everyone how to act when scared, but in order to so so, I need to have them scared first. I've got that down, just not the teaching part."

Uchida added, "I'm not sure where I'd begin..." Looking over the girl, she couldn't help but notice she was being less creepy than usual. Maybe Hiiragi had knocked it out of her for the time being?

Seemingly uninterested in continuing the conversation, Oomichi began to move, Uchida following, leaving the lantern for now. Taking their time, they made their way across the grounds to the Residential Tower, where the others had gathered. Spotting a few people with bundles of clothes, Uchida muttered, "Oh crap, I should-"

"Too late!" cried Monokuma as the bear appeared. Looking around, he spotted Nakamura, the nearest person, before waving, Come on you, this party is just getting started. The Spelunker, a bundle of clothes underneath his arm, followed without word.

As Uchida took a seat, pouting, she couldn't help but notice Inami near the door outside, a long roll of cloth at her side. Uchida gasped, "What's that for?"

Inami explained, "Extra sheets. I was alone last night, so it wasn't an issue, but..."

Uchida giggled, "I guess even you'll take a comfy bed when you get the chance."

"S-so?" Inami muttered.

Leaving her be for now, Uchida glanced around, noticing that Kitano had a similar roll of cloth. Did the Clothing Emporium have some things Uchida hadn't seen? It wouldn't surprise her, really, but she probably should have given it a look. Maybe if Takanashi hadn't kept bumping into her...

As the minutes rolled by, about half the group was grabbed before it was finally Uchida's turn. Once again, she was led up, before stopping with Monokuma at the first set of doors, being pointed to Takanashi's Suite. Taking a breath, she headed in, praying she was alone.

Of course, that would not be the case, as once she stepped through the second door, she met the green eyes of Zaizen Koutarou. Both sets of eyes narrowed as the door closed, sealing them with the other. Standing tall, Zaizen muttered, "I thought as much." Uchida crossed her arms over her chest as she waited in silence, Zaizen continuing, "Last night, Monokuma set things up to avoid any incidents, yet tonight it seems things are reversed."

Uchida grumbled, "Are you so paranoid that you'd try to kill me?"

Zaizen snorted, "On the contrary, there are two much more reasonable options. One is that you are indeed a threat, and Monokuma placed you with me to give you a chance at silencing me, and two is that you, paranoid of the very thought you just suggested, might try to kill me first."

Uchida scowled, "Funny how you're basically saying I'm twice as likely to kill you as you are me."

Zaizen shrugged, "I call it as I see it."

Gritting her teeth, Uchida felt a vein in her forehead throb as she suggested, "Or maybe you'll end up so paranoid of me trying something that you'll try to kill me before I can do anything."

Zaizen rolled his eyes behind their frameless glasses, "Kill you? Such extreme measures. There's a cage in just the other room."

Uchida spat, "Pervert!"

"Charlatan."

"Prick."

"Imbecile."

"Makango."

"F-wait, excuse me?"

Uchida smiled proudly, before stopping herself, realizing, "You know, at this rate, we're probably going to snark each other to death before anything."

Zaizen seemed thoughtful for a moment, before nodding, "I suppose I can't argue with that observation."

Stretching her arms, tired from the long day, Uchida made her way to the bedroom, saying, "I'm taking my bath. If see you before I'm done, there'll really be a murder." Zaizen seemed dismissive, not giving her as much as a glance as she made her way into the bedroom and over to the bath. Though she wasn't too keen on putting her musty clothes on once she was clean, the actual act was quite relieving.

Once she was finished, she dressed herself before heading into the bedroom where Zaizen waited, the Puzzler pushing himself into the bath as soon as able. Glad to be rid of him for a second, Uchida decided to get a jump on things, hopping into the bed after dividing up the sheets. Unwilling to give up her choice arrangement, she was sure to wrap herself up to ensure her place was kept.

Unfortunately, she may have jumped the gun a bit, as Zaizen took his sweet time. But eventually, he did return, his vest in hand as he spotted Uchida lying on the bed, the girl insisting, "You can sleep outside."

"Fine," Zaizen said blankly, grabbing the sheets from the ground. Uchida blinked in surprise: she'd been expecting him to argue.

As he made is way to the door, Uchida requested, "H-hey wait a second." Zaizen stopped, and Uchida began, "I was thinking earlier, you know, about Super High School Level Despair. Would there be something like a Super High School Level Hope?"

Zaizen chortled, "Even if there was, why would you want to know? So you can destroy it with your newfound knowledge?"

Unable to resist, Uchida puff out her cheeks, before bursting into laughter. Her sides shook as she clutched her stomach, unable to stop. Trying to control herself, she took breaths, but it didn't help much. She almost fell off the bed. Finally, she began to calm down, looking at Zaizen as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, the Puzzler a bit red at her reaction. Taking one last calming breath, Uchida shook her head, "No, why would I do that? I was just kidding."

Clearly flustered, Zaizen spat, "Fine. I'll see you in them morning." Moving out, he slammed the door behind him, leaving Uchida to her lonesome. Giggling again, Uchida made herself comfortable, before rolling over, thinking about Zaizen and muttering, "Asshole."

* * *

A restful night of sleep later, Uchida began to stir, rolling over before trying to go back to bed. Her grumbling stomach seemed to want her to rise, however, and she relented, sitting up. Looking down at her clothes, which were becoming more wrinkled, she was getting tired of this stupid incentive.

As she began to move about, a voice from the other room called, "Hurry." A bit surprised, Uchida went in to see Zaizen already awake and fully dressed, his sheets already folded, the television on a local news station, reporting recent happenings in an unfamiliar language. It wasn't on for much longer though, as Zaizen flipped it off, saying, "Be glad I waited for you. We have business to attend to."

Uchida frowned, "What? It's just going to be the same old crap."

Not giving her a response, Zaizen made his way out, Uchida following as they began to head downstairs. However, once they reached the top of the flight leading down to the Second Floor, Monokuma blocked their way, giggling, "Upupupu, this is not your destination, young ones?"

Uchida growled, "Huh? Where then?"

Zaizen scowled, "Use your head. What do you think happened?"

Uchida shot him a look before his words began to sink in. Starting to realize what he was suggesting, Uchida's heart sank, and she muttered, "N-no..."

Ignoring her, Zaizen turned about, heading back up. Not wanting to be left behind, Uchida followed, going back up to the Third Floor, where Takanashi's and Rukawa's doors were. Knowing their room was clear, they had only one option for now. Heading into Rukawa's Suite, the two discovered that it was a bit of a mess. Uchida stammered, "H-huh? Did you hear anything last night?"

Zaizen shook his head, "No, but its occupants must be somewhere. Either they were already sent farther up by Monokuma, or..." Uchida's eyes went to the bedroom door, but she didn't want to move. Zaizen took the lead, opening it. His eyes visibly widened at the sight, and Uchida peeked through as well.

On the ground next to the bed was Nakamura Ushio, his arms raised and bound to the bedpost. Noting that there wasn't any blood, Uchida rushed over, putting her hand to one of his arms, sharing shakily, "H-he's still got a pulse..."

The Spelunker didn't stir, however, and Zaizen noted, "There must have been someone else here. Check the room with the cage, I'll look in the bathroom." Nodding, Uchida went over, giving the handle a turn and peeking in. She regretted it immediately.

Her stomach turned as she caught the sight of a body suspended in front of the cage door, a long, sharp object sticking in the air, covered in blood. At the base, against the cage door, was the body of Inami Ayaka, the brown haired girl slumped and unmoving, blood pooled on the ground, slowly dripping from above.


	10. 2-4: Close Shave

**Death In Bloom: Abnormal Days**

* * *

As the scent of iron in the air hit her nose, Uchida stepped back, letting out a low whine as she stumbled through the door, tripping and falling to her rear. She heard footsteps from behind her as Zaizen approached, the Puzzler grimacing at the sight. From around them, they heard Monokuma's voice announce joyfully, "Looks like my incentive paid off, a body's been found! Upupupu~"

Trying to steady herself, Uchida stood, backing up a bit, her eyes still locked on the suspended corpse, Inami's feet lightly touching the ground, boots stained with blood on top and bottom. Shaking her head roughly, she began to calm herself, but...this murder was notably more gruesome than the last. While she waited by the door, Zaizen went over to the other room, presumably to guide the others in when they arrived. Glancing around, Uchida realized they'd forgotten about Nakamura. Heading over to the unconscious body, Uchida stopped down, attempting to untie the knot that kept him held up. As she examined the bindings, it appeared to be a pair of slacks. As she worked however, Nakamura shifted, his head lolling to the side.

Once she'd managed to untie him, she laid him down. Looking over him, she noticed two things: one was that his hat was gone, and the other was that he'd been injured somehow, as blood stained the inside of his shirt from the back. Gingerly, Uchida lifted it, grimacing at the jagged cut, just as Nakamura let out a pained moan. Uchida quickly warned, "Don't get up, you're hurt!"

With a groan, Nakamura replied, "Ya think? Fffffuck."

Frowning, Uchida stood as she noticed others coming in from outside, a few entering the bedroom and taking a look at the body, though no one seemed inclined to enter the room with the cage. Finally, Monokuma arrived, cheerily beginning, "Welcome to our second case! Upupu, this one is gonna be suuuper interesting. Let's not waste any time now! I unlocked all of the Suites to help you along in your investigation. Aaaaand..." Brandishing a familiar looking booklet, he said, "Here we are, a shiny new Monokuma File, for all your autopsy needs!"

As he put the File down, Miyamoto wondered, "You don't have to investigate yourself this time?"

Monokuma shrugged, "I already did, you silly little girl!" Turning to leave, he giggled, "Can't wait, can't wait..." In moments, he was gone once again, to no one's displeasure.

Once he was gone, Ohtori stepped forwards, taking charge, asking, "Who was here first?" Uchida raised her hand, as did Zaizen, who glanced down at Nakamura. Stooping down at his side, Ohtori noticed, "He's hurt: Shirakawa-san?"

Stepping forwards, the Healer noted, "I thought I smelled blood, but I'd assumed that was the corpse."

"I ain't a corpse yet, doc," Nakamura grumbled as Shirakawa went to work.

Miyamoto grumbled, "It's too crowded in here! I'll be back after I eat." In huff, she took her leave, a few others following, no doubt sharing the same sentiment. Uchida couldn't help but notice there weren't too many dour looks among the class. But then again, not very many knew Inami, as she tended to keep to herself.

Once the room cleared a bit, Uchida slapped her cheeks and snapped up the File, hoping to get started as soon as she could in spite of her lack of food. Glancing at the cover, which read 'Monokuma File 2', she opened it, seeing a diagram of Inami's body, a bloody spot in the center marking where she was impaled. Continuing, Uchida found the description:

**The Victim, Inami Ayaka, was discovered in Rukawa's Suite at 7:15 AM. They died at 4:12 AM.**

**The Victim has a puncture wound through the torso. The cause of death was hemorrhaging. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Uchida sighed at the File, disappointed with how little it had said. However, she couldn't let it get to her, deciding to move on. Taking a calming breath, she stepped into the side room. Ignoring the scent, she cautiously got closer to the body. Uchida grimaced as she looked over it, seeing Inami slumped on the spear, partway down the half outside the cage, her boots against the ground. She was facing away from the cage and to the door, her hair a bit disheveled, arms at her side. Her expression seemed to be less than pleased, and Uchida couldn't blame her.

However, the more pressing question was the spear itself. Looking at where the spear and the cage met, she found that it was held up by what appeared to be more cloth of some kind. It didn't have much blood on it: Inami's weight had lowered the spear slightly, so none of it had run down towards the cage. Tapping the cloth, it was tied so tightly that it was firm, bound within one of the gaps in the cage's wire thin bars. Daring to test it, Uchida went to the other side and pushed, finding that despite how thin they were, they didn't budge very much.

Going back to the spear, she was a bit boggled: where had it come from? Examining it, she found that it was not metal, but rather it was made of stone, and a bit shorter than a meter long. Trying to think, the only reasonable place it had come from would have been the Statue Garden. Looking at the tip, she found that it was much sharper than she'd expected from a stone weapon, especially one that might be decades, or even centuries old. Looking closer, it was a bit different from the rest of the spear. From beyond the tip, it was bumpy and weathered, but the tip itself seemed to have been shaved some. Even if it had been altered, 'how' was an adequate question, as was how it got there.

Going to the other side, she returned to the cage to look at the base, seeing that it had been broken off, apparently, the end of the spear being uneven. Looking at the cage lock again, it was still nothing special, so getting in to bind the spear wouldn't have been an issue: the question of why still remained. Wouldn't it be easier to simply use it as a weapon? Maybe there was some other reasoning. Backing up, she gave the corpse another look, before realizing, "Her jacket's gone!" Her torso was only clothed by a dark green shirt, but the brown, collared jacket that normally accompanied it was nowhere to be found. Stepping forwards, she cringed as she heard a splash, looking down to see her foot in the puddle of blood.

"Going for the clumsy girl archetype now, Uchida-san?" Came a voice from behind her. Turning about, she saw Katsuragi and Zaizen making their way in.

Narrowing his eyes, Zaizen asked, "You haven't fiddled with the crime scene any more than that, have you?"

"O-of course not!" Uchida replied.

"I can attest to that," Said another voice from behind the two boys. Uchida saw Ohtori standing near the door, the Fencer explaining, "I was keeping watch, and shall continue to do so."

With a nod, Zaizen said, "Very well then."

Snapping back to Katsurgai, Uchida insisted, "And I am not clumsy!" Katsuragi only gave a short laugh.

Looking back down at the blood, Uchida tried to wipe some of it off her shoe, to no avail. However, she did notice a couple things on the ground along with the blood: there was a bit of translucent liquid, likely water, a bit closer to the door, while in the blood itself, under the body, there were some gray, thin, curved bits. Stooping down, she muttered, "Huh? How did these get here?"

As the other two leaned in to look, Uchida stood back up, spotting the water bottle attached to the makango cage. Indeed, something was off: it was tilted to the side, empty, the spout twisted off and on the ground. It still had some left though. She suggested, "I guess someone bumped into it?"

Zaizen noted, "A bit of it has dried, so it was some time ago." Adjusting his glasses, he added, "Of course, all this tells us is that someone else was involved: in other words, nothing." Uchida frowned: she hadn't thought that the find was very impressive either, but he was going a bit farther to make her contributions feel useless.

Opening her mouth, Uchida pointed at the shavings, but Zaizen interrupted, "Yes, I saw those too. They seem to be shavings. It's hard to tell exactly what from, or how they got there, but I already have some ideas."

Figuring he had things covered there, she bid, "Fine! Enjoy your investigation then, guys, I'm going to look around some more."

Katsuragi wondered, "Are you going to get some help?"

Uchida blinked, before insisting, "I don't think I need help."

Katsuragi reasoned, "Really? Having someone to talk things through with helped me out last time."

Uchida tilted her head in thought, before saying, "Well, maybe another time?" Glancing at the corpse again, she couldn't help but notice that the mood wasn't nearly as sour as last time...

Moving to the bedroom, she saw Nakamura putting his shirt back on, a few bandages around his torso, Shirakawa putting away some things. The Healer mused, "Well, at the very least, I'm not going to go out of practice at this rate."

Uchida wondered, "How did that even happen?"

Nakamura sighed, "I figure I should share eventually. Truth is though, I don't know what happened here, exactly." Taking a breath, he began, "Monokuma led me here, then a little later he brought Inami. She had her sheets and stuff, so we set up our stuff before going to our separate rooms. She wanted the cage room for some inane reason, so I took the bedroom. Anyway, I slept for a while, before I woke up to someone barging in through the front. It wasn't Inami though, they had their face hidden."

Ohtori insisted, "Impossible."

Uchida nodded, "The rooms were locked!"

Nakamura clicked his tongue, "I don't know how they did it, but they did! Anyway, I think they were trying to kill me, but I just got knocked out. They slashed me with some...metal square thing, and I ended up falling and hitting the bed. I came too just a few minutes ago."

Uchida gave him a curious look, before muttering, "You know, you were already really suspicious, but come on. Is that really your side of the story?"

Nakamura shrugged, grunting, "What, you think I tied myself up and killed Inami? Besides, how'd that spear get here then?"

Uchida blinked, before realizing, "How did that get in?"

Nakamura shrugged, "My best guess is that someone found a loophole."

Uchida sighed, "Well, it's worth a look, I guess..." Wondering about something else, Uchida asked, "Do you know where your hat went?"

Nakamura looked around, before shrugging, "No. It probably fell under the bed or something." As he ducked down, Uchida watched as he reached under the bed, stretching his arm out and withdrawing his fedora, plopping it on his head nonchalantly. He added, "There was something else down there too, it looked like."

Uchida grumbled, "Then why didn't you...never mind." Frowning, Uchida went down, peeking under the bed, seeing what he was referring too. It appeared to be something he'd mentioned earlier: a piece of metal. Grabbing it, the edges were indeed a bit sharp, Uchida grimacing as she saw that one of them had a bit of skin on it. Gingerly taking it out, as it came into the light, she noticed that the other side was a bit disfigured and scratched, gray bits stuck within. Showing it to Nakamura, she asked, "What's this stuff?"

Nakamura frowned, "You're asking the wrong guy."

Unamused, Uchida stood, leaving the piece of metal on the ground, wondering why it seemed a bit familiar. Figuring she had the place figured out, she made her way to the next room. Looking around the empty living room, there wasn't anything out of place, so she moved on to that which was most important: the doors. Going through the first one, she glanced between the two: one to the living room and one to outside. Something immediately caught her eye, however, hanging from the inner doorknob of the one to the outside. She hadn't noticed it earlier, of course, as it had been against the wall and out of sight, but now that she could see it, the string was quite conspicuous. One side was tied into a loop and strung tightly around the doorknob, and the other end also had a loop of its own. Grabbing it, Uchida glanced around, trying to find out where it might tie to. However, the only thing in sight was the other doorknob. Uchida tried, but she wasn't able to loop it on the closed door. She felt like she was missing something, but she was at a loss for now.

Moving outside, she glanced at Takanashi's door next to Rukawa's, where she and Zaizen had slept last night. Despite being so close to the scene of the crime, they hadn't heard a peep. She wanted to check, but she certainly couldn't do anything alone.

Then, as if to answer her silent pleas, the heard the light footsteps of someone coming up from below. Looking over, she saw Miyamoto Chiho making her way over, no doubt ready to begin her own investigation. As she reached Uchida, the Tutor asked, "Let me guess, it's not super obvious?"

Uchida sighed, "No..."

Miyamoto frowned, "That means it can't be Nakamura right? I mean, he isn't particularly subtle."

Uchida flinched, thinking about his words at the top of this very tower the other day, nodding, "Yeah..." Taking a breath, Uchida grabbed Miyamoto by the hand, demanding, "Come with me for a sec. I need your help with something."

"H-hey! I need to investigate!" Miyamoto whined.

Uchida insisted, "You'll have time to do the rest! This is also for the investigation." While Miyamoto didn't seemed pleased, she didn't resist.

Circling around the floor, the two reached the Suite doors on the other side: those of Ohtori and Hiiragi. As she went to Hiiragi's, Miyamoto noted, "That's where I was last night."

Nodding, Uchida opened both doors, before going over to Ohtori's Suite, opening the first door to find the next already open. Blinking, she asked, "Huh? Who slept here?"

Miyamoto shook her head, "I didn't see."

Not sure what to think, Uchida explained, "Well, I'm going to close these doors, but I want you to tell me if you here or feel anything at all. If you could go inside for a bit and then outside again every so often, that'd be cool."

A look of understanding on her face, Miyamoto nodded, and Uchida went to work, going into Ohtori's Suite and closing the doors behind her. "Oh, what the," Was the first thing that came out of her mouth, however, as she spotted something on the lone table: Inami's missing jacket, folded neatly. Now even more boggled than before, Uchida held that feeling in, combining it with the rest of her unease and discomfort at facing another Trial, her disgust at having seen and examined another corpse, the fact that she was so far away from home, this whole screwed up situation...

Once she'd built it all up, she exploded, shouting her lungs out, screaming nonsense that echoed on the walls until her voice cracked. Not wanting to stop, she raised her foot, kicking the wall linking this Suite to the next as hard as she dared several times, her expletives pouring out in and language she could manage. That almost did it for her, as emptying her lungs while exerting herself drained her energy, and she collapse, landing on her knees to catch her breath. Once she'd gotten her second wind, she staggered to her feet, going to the doors, heading back outside.

Meeting eyes with Miyamoto, the short girl's eyes widened at the sight of Uchida in her current state. "D-don't overdo it!" Miyamoto warned.

Still breathing heavily, Uchida explained, "I n-needed to make as much noise as I could."

Miyamoto explained, "Well, I didn't hear a peep."

Uchida hoped, "Did you feel anything when I hit the walls?" The small girl shook her head. Figuring that settled it, Uchida finished, "Well, that confirms it. The rooms are soundproofed."

"Well duuuuuh." Uchida glared as Monokuma appeared, the bear laughing, "You went through all of that to confirm what everyone else already figured?"

Uchida stammered, "Th-the rooms on the boat weren't!"

Miyamoto added, "Well, they were hovels compared to the Suites."

"True! But you know, Uchida, you said some really mean things about this unpertubearble bear in there..." Monokuma grumbled.

Glancing aside, Uchida muttered, "Oh, er, well..."

Monokuma nodded, "Let that be a lesson to you! Even though they are soundproofed and nearly impenetrable, I still know all!"

Uchida frowned, "Good to know." Running over his words again, she repeated, "_Nearly_ impenetrable?"

Monokuma seemed to stare blankly through his non-organic eyes, before turning and walking away wordlessly. Uchida growled, "Hey!" Her words went on deaf ears, however, and Monokuma left their sight. Uchida noted, "There's got to be away to get in even when they're locked..."

Miyamoto frowned, "Why do you say that?"

Uchida explained, "Nakamura said that someone broke into their Suite. There's also that even though Inami was assigned to the same Suite as him, her jacket is in Ohtori's here."

Miyamoto blinked, "Huh, this is... I'm going to go investigate."

Uchida smiled, "Thanks for the help, Miyamoto-san!" The Tutor gave a courteous nod, before heading back to the other pair of Suites.

Now that she was alone again, she figured she had a couple things left to check. Heading after Miyamoto, she passed the crime scene to get to the Second Floor, where she entered the Clothing Emporium, passing the Laundromat. As she made her way in, she scanned the area for Takanashi, but the girl didn't sneak up on her this time. She did see Kitano, however, which was a less than than pleasing sight. Moving through the isles, she reached the huge Bancho, chortling, "I didn't expect to see you investigating."

Kitano snorted, "I'm not. The hell are you doing here though?"

Uchida frowned, "I want to check a couple things! Sheesh. And if you aren't investigating, what are _you_ doing here?"

Kitano shrugged, "This place is quiet...whatever you want to call it?"

Uchida suggested firmly, "The Clothing Emporium."

Kitano's cheeks puffed up, and the huge boy burst into laughter, exclaiming, "The hell kinda name is that!?"

Scowling, Uchida explained, "W-well, we are in the capital, and 'Emporium' kinda makes you think 'Emperor', right?"

Kitano snickered, "Whatever floats your boat." Looking around, he asked, "What're you looking for again? I mean, what, did the killer stab Inami with a zipper or something?"

Uchida frowned, "No! But she wasn't wearing her jacket, so I wanted to see if there were any matching ones here. Then there are the sheets, like the one you had." Looking around, she asked, "Would you show me where you found them?"

Kitano raised an eyebrow, grumbling incredulously, "What, and be useful for a change?" Uchida gave a short cringe, but Kitano shrugged, "Eh, sure."

"Th-thank you," Uchida replied at Kitano took her off to the back, away from the door and counter, deeper than she'd gone before. Sure enough, beyond several rows of clothing, there was a rack of bed dressings, including pillows and sheets, rolled up. Taking one, she noticed that the bundle was a bit more than a meter long, and was indeed the same fabric as the sheet that bound the spear in place.

Kitano asked, "What's so special about the shits?"

"Sheets," Uchida corrected.

"I know what I said," Kitano replied.

Unamused, Uchida explained, "Inami had some too, and the Culprit used them to tie a spear to the makango cage. I guess they pushed Inami so she got impaled..."

Kitano cringed, before saying, "Ouch, metal."

Uchida blinked, "Brutal? Or...I guess you knew what you said."

"Damn right I did. Shit though, I'm already tired of this Trial crap and it hasn't even started yet," Kitano grumbled.

Well aware, Uchida returned to the last subject before she forgot, asking, "Oh, did you see anyone else with sheets like these?"

Kitano blinked, before saying, "Yeah. Pretty sure Furinji had one."

Uchida narrowed her eyes, asking, "You aren't just saying that because it's Furinji-san, are you?"

Kitano's face became intense as he insisted, "Why the fuck would I have a grudge against that runty little shit?"

Uchida jabbed a finger at him, adding, "It could have been you who killed her!"

Kitano shook his head, growling, "Nuh-uh, I was locked in with Ohtori. She ain't dead, is she?"

Blinking, Uchida said, "Really? Actually, I'm more surprised that both of you are fine."

Kitano shrugged, "Eh, let's just say we reached an understanding, but that's between me and her."

Uchida blinked in surprise, noting, "Well, that's a surprise: you _can_ be reasonable."

"Yuck it up..." Kitano rumbled.

Regardless of the warnings, Uchida continued, "But really, I have a hard time imagining it. Give me a hint."

Kitano sighed, "Fine. She's the boss, but she's not gonna boss me around as long as I don't try to boss anyone else around. Also, she's cool with me and Furinji fighting, I just need to figure out what the hell I'm gonna do there..."

Uchida recalled, "I heard he was really strong."

Clenching his fist in the air, Kitano roared, "Oh, I'll see how strong he really is!"

A bit warily, Uchida insisted, "Don't overdo it."

"You're not the boss of me, so don't tell me what to do!" Kitano glared.

Uchida crossed her arms over her chest as she stated, "And you can't boss me around either!"

Kitano opened his mouth, but his words died in his throat. After thinking for a moment, the pink haired boy muttered, "Ah shit, I didn't think this through."

Uchida replied with a satisfied chuckled, before saying, "Well, see you later." Heading away, Uchida began to look through the racks, but despite her searching, nothing even close to Inami's jacket came to light, or any of their usual clothes for that matter.

Satisfied, Uchida took her leave, heading downstairs once more, this time heading to the Dining Hall. However, if had taken on a marked difference from before: several chairs had been flipped, and the console was a bit discolored. Going to the only one present at the moment, Furinji, Uchida asked, "What happened here?"

Furinji explained, "Apparently, the entire Dining Hall was in a state of disarray. However, no one knows about the party responsible."

Uchida recalled, "Monokuma wouldn't let me and Zaizen down, and that was before we discovered the body."

Furinji replied, "We couldn't have been out of our rooms, however."

Uchida explained, "No, someone must have. But...why mess up the Dining Hall?"

Furinji shook his head, stating, "The Dining Hall is a place of meetings, where all of us spend time. To ruin it is to spit on that."

Surprised at his demeanor, Uchida pointed out, "Well, we are still in a Killing Game..."

Furinji nodded, "I am well aware. Unfortunately, there is little I have seen where I can be of help, so I wish you luck."

Uchida sighed, "Thanks, I'm thinking we'll need it."

Nodding in farewell, Uchida continued her search, spotting the console that caught her eye moments ago. Heading over, she noticed immediately what was off: one side was colored differently from the other, as the panel had been ripped off somehow, an unfinished off white where there had once been metallic gray. Looking closer, she found that the panel that was present on the other side was gone, and she remembered exactly where it was: the crime scene. Running her finger along the edge of the other panel, embedded in the console, she felt that it was indeed sharp. But the question remained: how was it removed?

Examining closer, it didn't seemed to be attached by screws or the like, and she was unable to remove it with her fingers, at least without cutting herself. Trying to use her head, she imagined what was available that she could use to pry it off, but she was at a loss. As her stomach grumbled, she could imagine why. Deciding to take a break, Uchida took the opportunity to finally get breakfast, choosing her meal before hurriedly eating: she'd spent some time searching the Clothing Emporium, so she wasn't sure how much time she'd have left, and the last spot she had to check was some distance away.

Finishing her meal, she returned the utensils and dishes before heading outside, walking as quickly as she dared without earning a cramp. It took some time, but she eventually reached the Statue Garden. Looking around, she tried to remember if she'd seen any statues with spears yesterday while looking with Shirakawa, but even without recollecting anything in particular, she found the statue of a footsoldier, the spear he'd once pointed at an imaginary foe now in a sorry state. Daring to climb atop the statue, she gave a look at where the spear was broken and looked down at the ground. She'd thought it might have been tough to remove, but now she was having doubts, especially if that metal plate from the console had been available. A further search around the area led to nothing, however.

As she became a bit worried that there was nothing left, a voice echoed across the grounds, making her heart race. Monokuma began, "I hope you've done a good job with that investigation, boys and girls, but it's now time for the Class Trial to begin! Please, make your way to the Trial Tower and await further instruction, thank you~"

A bit anxiously, Uchida made her way back across the grounds, glad she'd eaten when she'd gotten the chance. Having been so far away, she been the last to arrive, the mood quiet and a bit tense. Finally, the red double doors creaked open, revealing a rickety looking room. The 79th Class began to file in, and once everyone was on, the door closed, and a grate noisily barred the way they'd come, leaving them stuck in the dim room. Then, it rumbled, beginning to climb upwards, making Uchida let out a slight gasp of surprise. As it steadied, shaking as it climbed, she considered everything about the crime and its Victim.

Inami Ayaka was the friend of no one, her overly focused demeanor making it hard for anyone to get close to her, but after what happened, who could really blame her? One of the thirteen here had claimed her life, one of the thirteen whom now awaited a Trial of Life and Death. A Trial of Balance and Chaos. A Trial of Past and Future. A Trial of Hope and Despair.


	11. 2-5: Trial of Fight and Flight

The shambling elevator quickly came to a stop not long after it started, much to the surprise of Katsuragi Yaichi, who'd been expecting something longer for some reason. The doors opened up into a large, somewhat familiar room. Like the chamber on the boat, the center was dominated by sixteen polished wooden podiums, a throne just past them and a large door beyond that. However, the walls beyond that were different than usual, which made plenty of since as they were no longer on the boat. This time, the walls appeared to be wooden planks, giving the feeling of a cabin.

As they moved in, Monokuma ordered cheerily, "Come on, come on, get to your spots! You should know what to do by now." Katsuragi wasted no time in reaching his spot, which was only a few steps away. As everyone else filed in though, Katsuragi realized that these podiums weren't entirely the same. In between Ohtori and Zaizen was another portrait, not unlike Shimao's, but of Inami, a blood colored cross brandished over her face. More curiously, right next to Katsuragi, was one of Urabe, but the cross was not as simple as the other two, instead appearing to have been formed of scratches despite still being the color of blood. Katsuragi cringed as he realized that there was only one reason it could be different.

Once everyone was settled, Monokuma began, "Okay, you know how it goes! You have until the vote to lay down all the evidence to convince each other of the identity of the Culprit. If you vote the 'black' Culprit guilty, they will be punished and Executed. But, if you vote a 'white' innocent guilty, the Culprit escapes and it is the rest of you who are punished! No exceptions!" Looking over to the last thing that was different, Monokuma asked, "Got all that?"

Nakamura, now standing in between Hiiragi and Oomichi, grumbled, "Yeah, I got it the last time."

Takanashi noted, "But Nakamura-san, you were not here the last time."

Nakamura growled, "I watched it! What part of that don't you get! He even interrupted it for fucking commercials!"

Uchida shook her head, stating incredulously, "What? When? There wasn't a good stopping point, was there?"

Monokuma growled, "Hey, no weird wall breaking things! We're beginning a Class Trial! Or do you not really care?"

Ohtori stated, "Our lives are on the line. Anything less than our complete focus is..."

"Suicide," Uchida finished grimly.

After a brief moment, Katsuragi asked, "Okay, where to start?"

Shirakawa suggested, "The incentive is as good a suggestion as any: whom we roomed with could be highly important."

Nakamura grumbled, "I don't think I need to explain who I ended up with."

Katsuragi said, "Takanashi-san was with me last night on one of the higher floors."

Takanashi nodded cheerfully, "And you proved to be the rather accommodating roommate, unlike the pervert you have been stigmatized to be."

Cringing, Katsuragi mumbled, "Th-thanks?"

Uchida moved on, explaining, "I was with Zaizen."

"A fact," the Puzzler replied curtly as he adjusted his frameless glasses.

Kitano stated, "I was with her over there. Ohtori, yeah."

Oomichi frowned, "I was all by my lonesome."

"Same," Miyamoto added, Shirakawa, Hiiragi, Rukawa, and Furinji nodding.

Katsuragi noted, "That's a lot of people who were alone..."

Nakamura grumbled, "It's obvious, isn't it then! It has to be one of them. No one else could have snuck out!"

A few suspicious glances flew, but Zaizen stated, "That's not entirely true. For example, my room was rather close to yours." Uchida seemed to frown at him, but he continued, "Uchida took the bedroom while I took the living room, so strictly speaking, it's not entirely impossible that I could have snuck out. And that's just one example."

Hiiragi muttered, "A-are the heavens flipped?"

Uchida chortled, "I can barely believe it over here."

Zaizen snorted, "You're in the clear this one time, no need to gloat about it."

Ohtori stated, "I insisted we sleep in the same room."

"That's unwholesome," Miyamoto said, giving Kitano a judging look.

Rukawa insisted, "At least they weren't in the same bed."

Kitano snorted, "I wish."

Glaring at the larger boy next to her, Ohtori stated, "I'd much rather you focus your attention on the Trial than any silly fantasies." Kitano opened his mouth, but stopped himself, much to Katsuragi's relief.

Shirakawa began, "Well, back to business. It seems there are indeed many potential Culprits. We just need to narrow them down."

Katsuragi added, "That's a good idea, but I think we need to figure out what happened first.

Uchida nodded, "Yeah, there's a few things I don't get..."

Miyamoto noted, "The murder weapon is clear this time at least, so no arguing about that."

Kitano mumbled, "So, was it a zipper or what?"

Takanashi blinked, "Er, I beg your pardon?"

Kitano shrugged, "That's what Uchida said."

"I did not!" the black haired girl insisted.

"It was a spear," Ohtori explained. Thinking for a moment, she asked, "Is there some obscure pun I'm not catching?"

Katsuragi laughed, "I don't think so." Getting back to the main point, he said, "The spear was definitely from the Statue Garden though."

Uchida nodded, "I found the statue it came from too! It was broken off."

Shirakawa scratched his chin as he pointed out, "Strange, we didn't notice anything particularly unusual the other day, did we?

Uchida shook her head, explaining, "No, I think we'd have noticed. In other words, it was taken in the afternoon or evening. Maybe even night, but we'll get to that."

Oomichi moaned, "Anyone could have snatched it up then..."

Furinji interjected, "I disagree."

Katsuragi nodded, "Well, I guess some of us might have alibis, but for the whole time?"

Furinji shook his head, elaborating, "I mean that to rip such a thick piece off of a no doubt sturdy statue would be quite the difficult task for someone such as, say, Miyamoto-san, or even you, Oomichi."

Katsuragi thought for a moment, before suggesting, "Well, some kind of tool might have helped."

Uchida nodded, "Exactly! And there was one! A plate from the console where we order our food was ripped off. They could have used it to weaken the spear before using their body weight to snap it off."

Thinking for a moment, Katsuragi pointed out, "Hold on, could they have? I mean, the part where the spear was broken was obviously uneven." Uchida opened her mouth to retort, but backpedaled, clearly thinking about it herself.

Ohtori asked, "You're saying that the Culprit simply snapped it off with brute force?"

Zaizen listed, "That would mean Kitano, Furinji, Ohtori, or Nakamura."

Nakamura shrugged, "Yeah, I could probably do it."

Interrupting again, Uchida said, "But the plate has stone shavings on it! It has to have been used!"

Oomichi sighed, "We'll listen when you say something worth listening too."

Uchida whined, "Oomichi-san..."

Thinking to what she said, Katsuragi pointed out, "The plate was probably used on the spear, but it was for something else, I think."

Lighting up, Uchida suggested, "Right, the spear was sharpened!"

"And how does that help us discern who was able to break it off?" Zaizen scoffed.

After pondering that for a moment, Uchida gave Katsuragi a glare, the Dreamer grumbling, "What? I'm trying to help!"

Uchida frowned, "I'm just not satisfied. I mean, it wasn't _that_ thick. I probably could have broken it off if I put my weight on it."

Ohtori asked, "The statue did not hold the spear upright?"

Uchida shook her head, explaining, "Now, it was held forward. I checked! It was kinda dangerous now that I think about it, but I guess most people wouldn't bump into it. Still though, I could probably jump on it. I'd have to be careful though to avoid getting hurt on the landing though."

Katsuragi nodded, adding, "In that case, I'll bet me, Zaizen, Uchida, and Rukawa could manage it. Maybe Takanashi or Hiiragi too."

Takanashi interjected, "I shall remind you that we shared a Suite last night, Katsuragi-sama, as did Uchida and Zaizen."

Still feeling they should continue to be thorough, Katsuragi insisted, "I know, I know."

Looking at the other girls, Oomichi said, "You know, I've been considering a 'scream diet'. You expend a lot of energy through fear, you know."

Uncharacteristically disgruntled, Hiiragi asked, "What're ya implyin'!?"

Oomichi giggled, "Nothin'."

Trying to get back to the main point, Katsuragi continued, "Anyway: the Culprit broke off the spear and sharpened it with the plate metal that came off the console."

Uchida wondered, "I couldn't figure out how they got it off though. There's no screws or anything, and I couldn't pull it off without getting cut."

Looking around, Zaizen asked, "It seem none of us have any cuts on our fingers, which mean none have tried hard enough through that method."

"If you couldn't get it off with your fingers though...magnets, maybe?" Katsuragi suggested.

Miyamoto frowned, "Where would you get them? Besides, anything strong enough to take off the plate would probably mess with the console too."

Kitano suggested, "I bet if I punched one side, that panel'd pop off the other!"

Takanashi warned, "If we cannot deduce another solution, then that statement would cement you as the Culprit, Kitano-sama." The Bancho gave an uncaring shrug in response.

Shirakawa wondered aloud, "Could one use something to pry it off?"

Uchida mumbled, "Maybe, but what?"

Shirakawa shook his head, "I'd be surprised if there was anything in my bag sturdy enough."

"I may have something that could work," Ohtori answered, her hand on the hilt of her rapier.

Furinji stated, "Even if it were either Kitano or Ohtori, they have each other as alibis. I suppose I might have been able to remove it physically, but there may be something else we've yet to consider."

Considering all options, Katsuragi tried to figure if there was anything else available that could work. As it turned out, there was something closer to the food console than he'd thought, the Dreamer exclaiming, "Silverware!"

Simultaneously, Uchida gasped, "A hanger!"

Blinking the pair gave each other looks, before Katsuragi nodded, "Well, I guess both would work."

Hiiragi nodded, "Oh, I'm gettin' it. Either they lifted a fork or grabbed a hanger from the clothing store."

Barely holding back a snicker, Kitano replied, "'Clothing Emporium', apparently."

"H-hey, quiet you!" Uchida grumbled.

Starting to get irritated, Katsuragi loudly continued, "So, it looks like just about anyone could have assembled the tools they'd need to commit the murder, but there's still some things missing. Most importantly..."

Nakamura finished, "How the hell did they get in?"

"A fine question indeed," Zaizen nodded. Adjusting his glasses, he began, "Each Suite is blocked by two doors which surround a small entrance chamber. However, as I tested our first night, the doorknob wouldn't even budge once sealed." Glancing at Monokuma, he asked, "And your rule regarding breaking and entering is no doubt still in place?"

Monokuma nodded, "Yup! I can assure you that no Laws have been broken!"

Nakamura growled, "It had to have! Someone got in!"

Katsuragi began, "We're trying to figure it out!"

Zaizen interrupted, "Yes, and while it may be prudent, Nakamura is still our prime suspect. I say we break down Inami's murder more directly first, as the way she was killed is rather unusual."

Miyamoto nodded, "I agree. I mean, it would have been way easier to just stab her with the spear, right?"

Furinji nodded, "Particularly if she were to make the foolish mistake of sleeping inside the cage. I believe 'fish in a barrel' is an accurate phrase here."

Oomichi wheezed, "Perhaps she passed by other means..."

Katsuragi shook his head, insisting, "The File didn't say anything like that."

"'Hemorrhaging', it said," Ohtori pointed out.

Miyamoto nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty clear."

Oomichi suggested, "Hmm, how else could she have lost blood..."

Thinking back to the File, Katsuragi stated, "It said there was only one puncture wound, but nothing about any other wounds or poisons."

Oomichi continued, "If it said nothing about poisons, then that's neither a yes nor a no! A poison that causes hemorrhaging!"

Uchida frowned, "Where would they get something like that?"

Oomichi admitted, "I failed to think that far."

Katsuragi sighed, "Well, it's nice to consider all the options, but..." Shaking his head, he continued, "So, now we're straight: she was definitely killed by the spear."

Miyamoto frowned, "Still, it's so awkward the way it was set up though. I mean, I guess to kill her like that, they'd have to set it up and...push her on it I guess. Either by knocking her into her or lifting her up and doing the job."

"Neither sound particularly reliable or easy," Shirakawa nodded.

Nakamura sighed, "It had to happen like that though, right?"

"Ah!" Uchida gasped. Pointing her finger, she suggested, "She was impaled by that spear, sure, but its possible that it wasn't tied to the cage when it happened!" Before Katsuragi could even get a chance to visualize it, Uchida explained, "If they'd stabbed Inami from behind, slid the end of the spear through the bars, then held it like that until they tied it..."

Zaizen shook his head, "Inami was quite clearly suspended in the air."

Uchida continued, "Think about it for a second! It's like...a see-saw."

"A lever and fulcrum?" Miyamoto reinterpreted.

"Sure!" Uchida quickly spouted with a grumble. Staying on track, she explained, "If the Culprit stabbed her, turned around and slipped the broken end of the spear through the bars, they could have held it steady as they went around to the other side, using the sheet to bind it so it stayed in place!" Finger to her chin in thought, she added, "I guess they could have been in the cage when they stabbed her, but I'm having a hard time imagining it."

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, it would be weird for Ianmi to be looking away from the cage while someone was inside it: there's not really anywhere to hide. But at the same time, Inami getting caught from behind while outside it is pretty weird too."

Zaizen concurred, "Indeed. A Super High School Level Hunter should be no slouch when it comes to observation. Logic would dictate she was distracted, but by what?"

Shirakawa nodded, "I imagine a classmate with a spear would be a rather hard thing to divert your focus from, no?"

To Katsuragi's surprise, the normally quiet Rukawa suggested, "Maybe she heard something from outside?"

Nakamura shook his head, explaining, "Nah, I was knocked out by the Culprit, remember?"

Rukawa shook her head, "No."

Nakamura's eye twitched as he stated, "That's because you never heard my side of things..."

Rukawa shook her head again, continuing, "No, I mean, outside outside."

Katsuragi blinked, before realizing, "You mean, outside of the Suite?" Rukawa nodded in conformation.

Uchida laughed, "That can't be."

Zaizen nodded, "Indeed. Any outside action would have to have taken place sometime before Inami's death at roughly 4 AM. The only other people on the floor were..."

Miyamoto nodded, "Me and you two. The other room didn't have anyone in it tonight. But-"

Zaizen interrupted, "_But_, for either of us to have done something so distracting at such an unlikely, inopportune time is so grossly coincidental that-"

"Wouldn't have heard it anyway!" Uchida blurted quickly.

Zaizen blinked, "...Excuse me?"

Miyamoto smiled slyly as she revealed, "The Suites are soundproofed, you know: you pretty much can't hear a thing once you're inside."

Uchida nodded confidently, "Even when I hit the walls, Miyamoto said she didn't hear or feel a thing!"

Kitano snorted, "Well, those girly stick arms aren't gonna do shit to those walls."

Uchida frowned, "There'd still be reverberations. And they aren't that stick like!"

Oomichi giggled, "No, they are somewhat meaty, ufufu."

"As I was saying," Zaizen huffed, finishing, "It's incredibly unlikely even beyond the fact that's impossible."

"Oh, okay," Rukawa nodded, unfettered.

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen cleared his throat, before beginning, "However, that does once again bring us to the issue we've been dodging around for some time now." Glaring, her began, "You've said your piece, but considering this handful of topics we've breached..."

"...Nakamura Ushio, I declare your testimony at fault." At the Puzzler's declaration, Nakamura's already squinted eyes narrowed even further.

* * *

**TRIAL INTERMISSION**

* * *

_You know, envy and spite aren't really so different at all. You should know the feeling of envy very well, what, with how often I talk about my life. You can bearly help but bitterly imagine yourself being as influential and iconic as me, right? Wanting what I have simply because I have it, even if you wouldn't have wanted it normally. But spite is when you see someone with something, like happiness, and want to take it away. Wants and needs._

_Monomi, if anything, was motivated by envy: why couldn't she have friends or be liked as everyone else was? But now, things were different! She had a friend who liked her for who she was, even if that might have been because it was easy for Moluki to look down on her, but maybe that wasn't the case. Still, even in __**Monomi Theater VIII**__, their summer escapades continued, and the pair went to the beach and pool and all that good stuff. As their vacation wound down, however, it would be capped off with everyone's favorite: the festival. Food, fireworks, food, games, food, music, food: who could resist? Monomi and Moluki went, of course, enjoying themselves in their yukatas, colors poorly picked, as expected, but they had their fun._

_As the evening went on though, Monomi had a rude awakening as her and Moluki encountered some of their classmates, no doubt motivated by spite. As playful as ever, they began to resort to the usual: making fun of Monomi. It's just the natural response, don't you think? And this time, they didn't just have to talk about how boring, creepy, and stupid Monomi was, they could also talk about how vain Moluki was, and make jokes about lilies you wouldn't get without good knowledge of Japanese (but how can you hear me telling this story if you don't speak Japanese?)_

_This time was a little different though, as even though Moluki got mad, Monomi just shrugged them off. Defeated, her classmates went back to do their own thing. While the fireworks display was going to be soon, Monomi told Moluki to go to the prearranged spot while Monomi went to the bathroom. Of course, Monomi didn't go to the bathroom: instead, she got a meat skewer, eating quickly as she trailed 'them'. Opportunity knocked, and Monomi followed as the ringleader of that group of classmates broke off from the rest of the group. Monomi finally caught up as she reached a shrine, beginning to pray as Monomi carefully snuck up behind her._

_Then, lifting her skewer, Monomi covered the girl's mouth with her paw, before putting another piece of meat on the now empty skewer, piercing it through the side of her neck. Her scream was muffled, but she quieted plenty once Monomi said, "Maybe people like you should just stop existing."_

_Who knew what she meant by those cryptic words..._

* * *

**TRIAL RESUMED**

* * *

Scanning the room, Nakamura took in the wary and suspicious glances, before spitting, "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. And let's be honest, you'd be stupid as shit not to suspect me. I've been up front about this much: I don't really care about any of you, and I'd definitely kill to get out of here."

"I'm not gonna whine about how it couldn't have possibly been me though, 'cause let's face it: it could have! I'm just gonna state my side of the story again, and we'll go from there."

Katsuragi listened closely as he began, repeating, "Monokuma took me to Rukawa's Suite first: before any of you even. Then he brought Inami. We split up our sheets, then she went to the cage room, and I stayed in the bedroom. I went to sleep, then woke up when someone barged in from the living room. They slashed me with that metal plate, I hit the bed and got knocked out. When I came too, Uchida and Zaizen were there and Inami was dead."

Hearing it for the second time, Katsuragi said, "Okay, now I'm starting to see why you think some parts are weird, Zaizen-san."

Uchida nodded, "Yeah. So, you said the Culprit had their face hidden, but what about the rest? Were they a guy? A girl? Big? Small?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Average in size. I couldn't say much else."

Katsuragi nodded, "That excludes Kitano, Miyamoto, and Rukawa then. Maybe me, Zaizen, and Ohtori, but none of us were alone last night, so..."

Kitano grumbled, "Neither was I."

"I never said you weren't!" Katsuragi frowned, getting displeased with all the outbursts.

As Katsuragi took a breath, Hiiragi asked, "So, how did the Culprit cut ya with the plate, Nakamura-san?"

Nakamura was quiet for a moment, before answering, "They had it in two hands. I was trying to get off the bed and landed on my legs, facing away, trying to get back up when they got my. The pain made me lose my balance, and I hit the bed."

Zaizen asked, "Is there anyone here trained in first aid?" Shirakawa raised his hand, before Zaizen said a bit sheepishly, "Er, anyone trained in first aid with their sight still intact." Giving a smile of surrender, Shirakawa put his hand down without word.

"Aside from me?" Nakamura asked.

Zaizen snorted, "You can hardly examine yourself."

Katsuragi sighed, "I'll do it." Zaizen gave him a disbelieving look, and Katsuragi smiled, "I've been a doctor in video games! I also like to play the support role in co-op games while my sister kicks butt."

Letting out an unamused sigh, Zaizen waved his had, insisting, "It can't be that hard to check for bruises. Go."

As Katsuragi made his way past Oomichi and Furinji, Shirakawa sighed, "That much is within my capabilities, you know."

"Likewise," Furinji nodded.

"Perhaps even all of ours," Ohtori mused.

"Enough," Zaizen grumbled as Katsuragi reached Nakamura, who grumbled as he removed his hat.

Following Nakamura's finger, Katsuragi found some light bruising at the side of his head, above the ear. Katsuragi cringed, "Oh, you did get hurt."

Shirakawa asked, "Did you get ice? The console may have had some."

Replacing his hat as Katsuragi headed back, Nakamura shrugged, "Nah."

Looking at Ohtori, Zaizen asked, "He couldn't have possibly bruised himself between us finding the body and the Trial now, could he?"

Ohtori shook her head, "I didn't let him out of my sight."

Nakamura snarled, "Exactly: my story checks out!"

Zaizen sighed, "Hardly."

"What!?" Nakamura growled.

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, we haven't even brought up the weirdest part yet."

Nakamura asked, "The door?"

Katsuragi shook his head, before beginning, "No...well, yes, but I was talking about the other thing. If the Culprit did sneak in to your Suite, why would they wake you up? Why not just keep being sneaky and try to kill you? I mean, if they broke into a Suite with, say, me and Takanashi, we wouldn't be too good at defending ourselves, but you and Inami? You two are probably the toughest here after the monster trio."

"References are not aloud!" Uchida suddenly shouted.

Ohtori blinked, "That was a reference? I simply thought he was being...flowery."

"Guys!" Katsuragi begged, wishing he hadn't let that slip. Maybe if it was something more obscure...no, better to do nothing at all. Turning his gaze back to Nakamura, the Spelunker definitely seemed to be a bit nervous.

However, that didn't last long, as he quickly shouted, "If I thought I knew what went through that idiot's head, we'd be outta here and they'd be dead now, isn't that right? I know what I fucking saw!"

Takanashi wondered aloud, "Perhaps...they had a desire to kill both of you, but were not allowed?"

Monokuma shrugged, "It's not against any Laws!"

Furinji's eyes widened as he asked, "Y-you mean a Culprit could potentially kill everyone?"

Monokuma was silent for a moment, before saying, "You know what, I take that back. A Culprit can't kill more than one Victim! There, that should keep it from turning in to some boring bloodbath. Or maybe I should bump it up to two. That could be fun!"

"No!" Hiiragi cried fearfully.

Monokuma waved, "Fine, fine, one for now. But maybe I could be convinced otherwise for next time? Three means two, don't you know?"

Katsuragi blinked, "Actually, I don-...never mind." Shaking his head, he reiterated, "So, the Culprit wouldn't have been able to kill both Inami and Nakamura, but still, why go through all that? If they'd stabbed Nakamura with the plate and left, Inami would look like a criminal, but she might not have seen anything."

Shirakawa stated, "And if she did? Such a skilled Hunter would never let her prey escape: even if she couldn't kill them, she'd likely have captured the Culprit, or at the very least tracked them to their hiding place. And one who regularly battles with the most fearsome beasts in the wild would probably not be easy to best. Taking the physically weaker one out, though however small the difference, is the logical choice."

Nakamura hissed, "Inami's just a girl!" Looking aside, he nodded, "But yeah, that's plenty of reasons to kill her instead of me."

Miyamoto suggested, "And lets be honest, the fact that you haven't defended yourself very well is just another on the long list."

Nakamura's nostril's flared, but he remained silent on that, instead shaking his head, stating, "Besides, there's no way I could tie myself up!"

Takanashi shook her head, pointing out, "You could have tied the knot around your hands, certainly, but you could not finish tightening it using your hands." Nakamura blinked in bafflement before lightly massaging his forehead, face strained.

Katsuragi, finding Takanashi's wording a little awkward, asked, "What?"

A tad sweaty, Nakamura stated, "Y-you mean I could have used my teeth to finish tightening it, right?"

Takanashi nodded, "That is my conclusion. It is not as though we can check the knot anymore, unfortunately."

Concerned, Hiiragi asked, "Are you doin' alright, Nakamura-san?"

Wiping a bit of sweat off of his forehead, Nakamura nodded, "Y-yeah, it's just...I didn't think about that until just now." Clenching his fist at his side, he muttered, "I thought I was in the clear."

Zaizen scoffed, "You're awfully defensive for someone who thought they were clear."

Uchida frowned, "Man, he's just as bad when it's not me he's roasting."

"Isn't he?" Miyamoto concurred.

"Enough," Zaizen grumbled.

"Wait..." Katsuragi mumbled.

Nakamura stated, "So, we're still good though, right? I mean, why would they kill me with Inami there?"

Katsuragi shouted, "That can't be right!" As Nakamura gawked, Katsuragi jabbed a finger at him, stating, "You said Inami was in the cage room: in other words, the Culprit can't have known she was there before attacking you!"

Nakamura, his normal confidence and bitter bluster gone, simply stammered, "H-huh? Er, well...they might've, uh..."

Katsuragi continued, "They couldn't have known if you were alone or not, and they couldn't say who was there either! In fact, I'll bet that they would assume that you're alone. I mean, both these past nights, it was either me in the bedroom or me in the living room and vice versa with the other person. No one would normally sleep in the cage room or the bathroom."

Shirakawa nodded, "And even if they were being cautious, the best course of action would likely be to kill you and flee. In the worst case scenario, with you rooming with Ohtori, Kitano, or Furinji, I imagine they wouldn't want to stick around."

Kitano growled threateningly, "Fuck no they wouldn't!" Grinning evilly, he popped his knuckles as he added, "You wouldn't have been able to recognize that Culprit though if I'd gotten to him..."

After a few moments, Nakamura admitted, "Okay, so what? The Culprit's actions don't make much sense, but maybe they knew something I didn't!"

Miyamoto nodded, "The things you don't know could probably fill a book. Or two."

Zaizen began, "The only subject we've yet to truly breach is the door: how could one possibly break in?"

Monokuma shrugged, "They couldn't, you hear?"

The room quieted down, Uchida eventually asking, "A-aren't you basically telling us it had to be Nakamura?"

Monokuma laughed, "Oh, whooops~ Did I slip up? No, of course not, I'm perfect in every way! I'm honest too a fault, and lovable to boot! How many of you who were alone last night were moping about not having this plush tummy to cuddle with?"

"Die," Oomichi retched.

Monokuma growled, "But I don't lie! No one broke in to the Suites! Once the door to the Suite is closed, there's no opening it until morning!"

Uchida recalled, "But there are two doors."

Monokuma nodded, "Right, one to the hallway, and one to the Suite. Bear with me and stay focused!"

Realizing what Uchida was concerned about, Katsuragi asked, "So...the door to the hallway never gets locked?"

Monokuma nodded, "Well duh, your key is for the second door, remember? The first ones have never been locked." Monokuma sighed, "An ideal ambush point never utilized..."

Furinji interjected, "I think it is quite clear, however: none could have gotten out once the doors were closed!"

The Courtroom was silent for a moment as the students were thinking, but Uchida spoke up, recalling, "No, that can't be: you have to let both people in, right? Last night, I know I closed the door, but then Furinji-san came in!"

Monokuma grumbled, "It doesn't count for the first person, obviously, unless there's only one! I mean, it does lock, but I'll unlock it again if I need too. Sheesh, use that pretty little head. Wait, sorry, average little head." Uchida's eye clearly twitched in irritation, but she said nothing.

Furinji nodded, "Exactly, no one could have gotten out, thus Nakamura must be the killer!"

Katsuragi asked, "Who was the last person out then? The last one Monokuma took upstairs, I mean."

There was a moment before Rukawa said, "It was me. Inami was last, I think."

Katsuragi began, "And the console was fine? And the chairs? The table was overturned this morning too, right?"

Rukawa answered, "They were all normal..."

Getting the hint, Uchida asked, "Monokuma! You didn't let anyone downstairs before me and Zaizen got there, did you? After the Suites unlocked, I mean?"

Monokuma answered gleefully, "Nope! Didn't want you to miss the body, you know?"

"And what about between then and after everyone was in their Suites?" Uchida asked.

Monokuma shrugged, "Well, I wouldn't have needed too!"

While Furinji seemed confused, Uchida paraphrased, "So, if someone were able to get out of the Suites, Monokuma wouldn't have stopped them, so they'd have been able to do whatever they needed too. Removed the panel, get the spear, flip the table...well, I don't know why they needed to do that one, but..."

"They had too have done so during the night," Furinji admitted, bowing his head.

Trying to think, Katsuragi added, "Then, they couldn't have opened the door once it was closed, or break it down, so...they kept it from being closed in the first place?"

"I-I don't know," Nakamura growled defensively.

"No one asked you anything yet," Oomichi grinned in amusement.

"Let's figure out how it was done first!" Uchida began. She quickly stated, "You guys saw it too, right? On the door to the hallway, there was a string looped around the doorknob. I tried to get it on the other doorknob, but I couldn't."

Zaizen nodded, "I did see it, but I was able to loop it around the other door."

Uchida blinked for a moment, before asking, "Was the door to the Suite open?"

Zaizen nodded, "Of course. I couldn't have managed otherwise. I attempted to close either door, but failed in both cases."

As Uchida though, Katsuragi put the two together, realizing, "I think that was intentional. I mean, say you looped it around both doorknobs: you wouldn't be able to get either one closed, which means you could have left at any time!"

Hiiragi frowned, puzzled as she asked, "But...the Culprit couldn't do that. Inami-san was last! She'd have noticed and closed the door!"

After a moment, Uchida began, "No, not if the person who did it was right there at the time, waiting in the entry chamber." Scowling, she began, "There was no third person, was there, Nakamura! No one could have kept the door open except you or Inami!"

"H-huh?" Nakamura stammered, before snarling, "W-well, that might be true, but couldn't someone else have done the same thing? Everyone could have, even!"

Zaizen scoffed, "And who would admit to it if they had? And evidence could have been so easily removed: it's only a bit of string, easily ripped from some kind of cloth. Flushed away in the bathroom for instance... Personally, I refuse to accept something so contrived. There's not one piece of evidence in any other Suite, now, is there?"

Miyamoto giggled. As Zaizen looked at her, she admitted, "You're just...it looks so bad when you're so confident and then you end up wrong, I'm sorry."

Zaizen flinched, before erupting, "What then!?"

Uchida answered, "We were in Takanashi's Suite, Inami and Nakamura were in Rukawa's, Miyamoto was in Hiiragi's, and Ohtori's, the last one on the floor, was empty, except for a folded jacket: Inami's. Someone got in somehow, and they left the second door open."

Baffled, Nakamura stammered, "Wh-what the fuck!?"

Expression intense in focus, Zaizen ran a hand down his black hair, stating, "That...they must have known about the quirk with the doors to keep it open like that, but...how did they get Inami's coat? Why leave it there?"

Nakamura growled, "Who else was on that floor?"

Shirakawa frowned, "I doubt any of us could offer much evidence to which Suite we rested in without a witness. Hair in a bed may be the only thing, but I imagine many of those Suites have had a minimum of two or three occupants in these last few days. Even then, it may be difficult to tell some hairs apart."

Accusingly, Ohtori demanded, "Oi, Nakamura, Inami's jacket..."

Nakamura shrugged, snapping, "I could tell you anything I damn well want too, but you wouldn't believe me whether she walked in naked or not now, huh?"

Keeping control of the situation, Katsuragi asked, "Rukawa-san?"

Rukawa though for a moment, before saying, "Yeah, she had her jacket."

Uchida nodded, "I talked to her before Monokuma took me up: she had her jacket and some sheets too."

Nakamura sighed, "She had all that shit when she got in to the Suite too. Fuck if I know why they took the jacket."

"There is no third person, Nakamura-san," Katsuragi explained.

Uchida swallowed, admitting, "Th-that might not entirely be true..." Looking around, she explained, "There was one other person on the floor, remember?"

Miyamoto blinked, "There was... Wait...wait wait wait! No!"

Shirakawa reasoned, "You are sharp enough to catch the door mechanics."

Furinji noted, "Getting a tool to retrieve the plate would be easy as well."

Miyamoto said nothing, however, clearly flustered as she tried to think of an argument. Stepping in, Katsuragi recalled, "But the spear! She couldn't have gotten that, remember? They'd have to be heavy or strong enough to break it off, and she's...well, neither."

Catching a breath, Miyamoto grumbled, "I knew that!" Wiping her forehead, she mumbled, "Don't interrupt me while class is in session."

Katsuragi blinked, "Eh? I was helping!" Miyamoto simply waved her hand dismissively.

"No sleeping in the Courtroom! Or any room that's not a Suite!" Monokuma suddenly roared. Katsuragi looked over as he heard a snort from Kitano, whom wiped a bit of drool off of his face.

Katsuragi frowned, "I know you don't like the Trials, but..."

Kitano shrugged, "I dunno, I swear I just heard someone say 'class'."

Miyamoto glared, "You..."

"A-anyway!" Uchida said, much to Katsuragi's relief. The girl admitted, "I guess I made a mistake, but I'm glad I was wrong."

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, and I did notice something else. There's another reason Miyamoto can't have been involved." Looking over at Nakamura, he explained, "You said the Culprit was 'average in height', right?" Nakamura paled.

Ohtori's eyes narrowed as she noted, "Yet, you didn't say a word, despite the contradiction."

Nakamura looked aside as he muttered, "S-so? I can't keep my mind on every little detail all the time..."

Hiiragi pointed out, "The Culprit ain't a little detail! I-isn't."

Miyamoto frowned, "You're just making a jab at my height, aren't you?"

Nakamura was silent for a few more moments, Zaizen demanding, "Come clean."

Nakamura flinched, beginning, "Okay, so I might have...fudged the truth here or there."

Oomichi giggled, "Fufufu, such an understatement, I'd think you were six feet under." Grimly, she added, "Oh, but you might be..."

Nakamura growled, "I'm not!" Slamming his fist down on the podium, he said, "I'm gonna give my goddamn testimony, for real this time! No bullshit!" Taking a breath, he finally began, "So, I told you how it went down at the start: Monokuma brought me to the Suite, and then brought Inami later. She had her crap, I had mine. We split up the rooms, took our baths, and went to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night, but it wasn't because some random guy entered, it was just Inami. I think her jacket was missing, but I don't remember for sure. Anyway, I was suspicious, so I told her to get back to bed, and she started making fun of me before heading back to the cage room. But she'd come from the living room, so... Er, anyway, I had this thought see: I could probably kill her. Turns out, Inami had been thinking the same thing. By the time I'd rolled over to try and get started, she'd hopped on me with a fork, trying to take me out."

"I'd moved at just the right time though, since I'd stopped her. She was surprised, but let's be honest, if she though she could kill me with just a fork she's out of her fucking mind. She tried to run, but I was after her. We were grappling, and she kept trying to move to the cage room. I had her neck, but she had my arms: she kept pushing my muscles so I couldn't tighten my grip, but she couldn't break free, so I kept trying. Then..." Nakamura shuddered, sweating as he continued, "My head just started killing me. I saw Inami, I was keeping her down with one hand, I had something heavy in my other one, and those scared, blue eyes..." Nakamura took a breath, before straining to say, "I felt like human trash and ended up letting go. I think I hit my head too, but when I came to a minute later, she was..." Nakamura put his hand to his chest, grasping the center, exactly where Inami had been struck.

Breath still shaky, Nakamura continued, "I didn't know what happened, but it looked like I killed her, so I tried to cover it up. I found out the Suite was open so I left to dispose of the fork on the conveyer belt like we do the rest of our dishes. I wanted to make sure you guys knew we could leave our Suites even if I didn't know how, so I flipped some of the chairs and tables, then I got a pair of pants from the Clothing Emporium, went back to my Suite, cut myself with the plate, hid it under the bed, tied myself up, used my teeth to finish the knot, and waited until morning. I guess I passed out though since I was definitely out when you guys got there..."

There was silence as the group took in his new testimony, Zaizen noting, "So, to rebuild the case from the ground up..."

Uchida nodded, "It sounds like...Inami is just as much at fault here as Nakamura."

Katsuragi concurred, "Yeah, I'll bet she did the string trick to get out. Nakamura said she came from the living room, right? She must have just been coming back from getting everything else."

Miyamoto noted, "I'm guessing she didn't have her jacket though when that happened. I mean, think about it, Nakamura's story led directly to her getting impaled, and there's no way she could lose her jacket afterwards, but...why offload it?"

"Mobility?" Ohtori suggested.

Shirakawa muttered, "Perhaps...disguise? If she'd bloodied her jacket in the attempt, it would be quite suspicious if it weren't present come morning. She may have considered the Landromat, but..."

Takanashi pointed out, "We would be able to tell if the washing machine had been used due to the moisture. However, if she had gotten blood on her shirt, she could potentially hide it with her jacket as long as it was not on the front. Even in that case, she could have simply flipped her shirt."

A bit confused, Katsuragi asked, "But still: what was her plan? A fork isn't a reliable way to kill someone."

"Agitate, perhaps," Furinji suggested.

"But why?" Uchida frowned.

Steering his own thoughts, Katsuragi tried to consider the options. If Inami had been the instigator, the end goal was definitely...to kill Nakamura.

If she'd attacked him with the fork first, she would have meant to get his attention.

Then she led him right to the cage room, where...

"A trap," Katsuragi began, stating, "She went to the cage room, right? And what was waiting there at the time? The spear, pointed right the door."

Nakamura winced, stating, "H-huh? I've been through arrows traps in all kind of crazy dungeons. I wouldn't fall for a trap like that."

Katsuragi replied, "Unless you literally fell."

Uchida gasped, "Ah! The water bottle! It looked like it was hit in a struggle, but it could have been a way to make you slip and fall!"

Miyamoto adjusted her glasses as she frowned, "That sounds unreliable."

Shirakawa noted, "Inami's plan was to lure Nakamura in, but she'd be there herself as well. In her ambush, she might have been able to amend any mistakes. Tripping him herself as he came in for example."

Nakamura scoffed, "That stupid fork was just a way to piss me off? ...Well, it worked."

Hiiragi swallowed, "But her plan didn't."

Zaizen nodded, "You caught her before she could get away. Your suspicions, or murderous intent, allowed you to escape her expectations. Your last burst of strength seemed to finish the job."

Nakamura frowned, "I...I don't know what that was."

"H-hold on a minute!" Katsuragi interrupted. Explaining his concerns, he began, "If Inami set up the spear trap, sure she could have broken the spear off, but how did she get it into the Suite?"

Ohtori pointed out, "While Nakamura slept, it seems."

Katsuragi shook his head, stating, "No, that can't be! She'd have to leave, get the spear, then leave again. Why would she leave twice?"

Hiiragi frowned, "I don't follow..."

Katsuragi elaborated, "When Nakamura woke up, Inami came through the door to the living room, right? She'd probably returned from outside. But the spear trap was already set up!"

Furinji added, "She must have created the water puddle too."

Katsuragi nodded, "That would have been easy, but there was no way she could smuggle-"

"That's wrong!" Uchida interjected. Katsuragi blinked as she explained, "She did take something in, remember, Nakamura? I saw it: the rolled up sheet! She used it to tie the spear up, but I'll bet it was also the perfect length to hide the spear! Kitano, how long would you say the roll of sheets were? You had one too."

Kitano shrugged, "Like, a bit longer than a meter, I guess."

Zaizen added thoughfully, "And the spear was a bit shorted than one meter..."

Uchida nodded, "Exactly! She brought the spear in right under everyone's nose, and set it up before she left to get rid of her jacket!"

Katrusagi retorted, "That can't be! She'd need the panel to sharpen it!"

Uchida insisted, "She brought that too! There...there were stone shavings mixed with all the blood! That's what those were! She sharpened it once she got there."

Katsuragi countered, "But the panel was there in the Dining Hall when we all left."

Uchida hesitated, before finally stating, "Er, it was there when Rukawa left, but who's to say it was there when Inami left?"

Katsuragi opened his mouth, but stopped, realizing, "She took it before she left?"

As Uchida nodded, Takanashi, puzzled, asked, "How could that be? It all seems so calculated..."

Zaizen nodded, "I must say that I underestimated Inami's capabilities."

Takanashi shook her head, explaining, "No, I mean to predict Monokuma...how did she expect to be taken last? It was required for her plan to work, otherwise she would have been seen taking the panel."

Nakamura recalled, "Well, I was taken first, and last time..."

"It was me, I believe," Shirakawa nodded. He continued, "And in the first instance, the last one taken was have been..."

A few moments passed, and there was no response, until Miyamoto said, "I think I was last."

Furinji queried, "And Inami?"

Miyamoto said, "She was one of the last, but I don't really remember if there was any pattern. I wasn't paying attention, I guess I was worried."

Shirakawa asked, "When Monokuma grabbed me the other evening, he was rather close to me when he began. What about you last night, Nakamura-san?"

Nakamura thought, before answering, "Yeah, I guess I was closest to him.

Zaizen pondered aloud, "Is that it? Monokuma simply brought the student closest to him once he reached the Dining Hall?"

Uchida gasped, "Inami was really close to the door last night! I'll bet she noticed the first night, and abused that on the second one!"

Katsuragi let out a sigh of disbelief, "All she would have had to do was stay back, and she'd be last no matter what. I'll bet Monokuma was sure to take her to a room with someone else in it."

Miyamoto shuddered, "I was right on the same floor..."

"That girl..." Zaizen muttered, before finishing boldly, "All the pieces are in place. Katsuragi-san, if you would summarize?"

Kitano let out a breath, "It's over? That's what I like to hear."

Katsuragi gave the Bancho a displeased look, before taking a breath as he got his thoughts in order.

"With Monokuma's incentive controlling our actions, Inami Ayaka was the first one to take control, observing how Monokuma took us away from the very beginning. Then, on the second day, she began to prepare, keeping a fork from one of her meals, breaking off the spear from the Statue Garden, and hiding it in a rolled up sheet from the Clothing Emporium. Then, that evening, as Monokuma was taking everyone away, she held back, ensuring she was taken last. Once she was alone, however, she took the opportunity to take a panel off of the console for the next step."

"Monokuma returned, taking her to the Suite where the Culprit awaited. However, before letting herself get trapped, she used a string to hold the second door open, ensuring she could leave later. Then, after encountering the Culprit, Inami went to the cage room, where she'd lay her trap. Once the Culprit was asleep, she used the panel to sharpen the spear before tying it to the cage with the sheet. Then, she loosened the water bottle, letting it spill all over the place, in hopes that her prey would slip. Heading out, Inami left her jacket in one of the other Suites, before returning. Going back to the bedroom, she attacked the Culprit with a fork. However, the Culprit resisted, and though they struggled, they weren't able to kill Inami."

"However, they did wrestle their way over to the cage room. Before Inami could flip the situation in her favor though, the Culprit had an unexpected reaction, and Inami ended up on the wrong end of the spear, where she was killed. The Culprit, panicking, left the Suite to dispose of the fork, making a mess of the Dining Hall to ensure we'd notice something was wrong. Then, they slashed themselves with the metal plate before tying themselves down with a pair of slacks from the Clothing Emporium, where they waited until morning to give their false testimony."

"But that fits with the truth, right, Nakamura Ushio?" Katsuragi finished.

"Mostly, yeah," Nakamura snarled.

Uchida frowned, "What do you mean 'mostly'?"

Nakamura swallowed, "I mean I don't know. Sure, I panicked a little, who doesn't? But to be honest...I still don't know who killed her."

Shirakawa pointed out, "It seems you shoved her onto the spear."

Nakamura cried, "The one she set up!"

Katsuragi twinged at the comment, admitting, "He...has a point."

Miyamoto's brow furrowed as she insisted, "There must be some way to be absolutely sure..."

Takanashi began, "Ultimately, I do not think it is our call to make." Turning to the bear, the Retail Clerk asked, "Monokuma-sama, if you would..."

Monokuma grinned, "Now there's a girl who knows how to speak to me! Upupu. I guess I have to answer now, don't I?" Waving his hands for emphasis, Monokuma explained, "It's real logical, you see! A trap, or accident...any kind of indirect method like that gets a little tricky, sure, but it makes plenty of sense. In the end, it's all on 'intent'. Say someone had slipped onto the spear without Inami even being in the same room, for example. If they were trying to avoid it, or didn't know about it, then they fell in to Inami's trap, and thus, she would be the Culprit. However, if they knew all about it, and wanted to die, then they'd be the Culprit! No different from a suicide."

"However, another person in the mix changes things! If Inami had pushed them on her trap, then it would be her kill. But for that matter, if anyone had been knowingly pushed onto the trap, the person who pushed them would be the killer, even if someone else set the trap! It was all in the intent: even if the person who set the trap was partly responsible, it still wouldn't have happened without that third party push. But if the person simply intended to push them, and they happened to land in a trap neither of them knew about...upupupu, I wonder."

"Tell us," Ohtori demanded.

Monokuma grumbled, "It's obvious!"

Uchida suggested, "The one who pushed them accidentally killed them, even if the one who set the trap supplied the means."

Monokuma nodded, "Oh, that's pretty good."

Katsuragi countered, "If person who pushed the victim didn't know about the trap, then there was no intent!"

Monokuma sighed, "That's also good..."

Zaizen growled, "Be straight and tell us!"

Monokuma shrugged silently, before waving his paw in the air as he commanded, "It's voting time! You know how it works: cast the vote on the touchscreen in front of you!"

As Katsuragi viewed the screen, dotted with small mugs of each of them, three grayed out, and Nakamura's present, he couldn't find the will to move. And looking around, no one else did either.

Monokuma groaned, "Come on, come on, get started!"

Hiiragi, distressed, whined, "I can't do this!"

Miyamoto, a bit sweaty, admitted, "It's better odds than last time, but...to gamble our lives on a coin flip?"

Katsurgai muttered, "M-maybe Uchida-san was right?" Looking over, Uchida didn't seem very confident.

Nakamura began, "You know...that wasn't my full testimony." A few looks burned his way, and he added, "Not that it's going to change anything, but if we die, I figure I might as well share. You see...Inami didn't die immediately."

Oomichi gasped, "Alive while still impaled? I should have figured a death such as that would not be instantaneous..."

Nakamura nodded, "Yeah, I know...just listen, okay?"

* * *

Nakamura's head swam, images he couldn't shake burning in his mind. His hand around Inami's neck...

As he began to regain more of his conscious, he rubbed his eyes, realizing that he had taken a sitting position. Baffled, he tried to get up, finding his hands on the door frame. As he stood, he opened his eyes, and nearly fell once he saw that which was directly in front of him. Hazel eyes full of confusion and shock, Inami's hands hung in the air, lacking the energy needed to move. A stone spear, point sharpened and bloody, stuck out of her chest, poking a hole in the green shirt. Inami's breath came in short, raspy gasps as the toes of her boots traced lines in the mixture of blood, stone shavings, and water below.

Recoiling, Nakamura blurted, "Oh fuck."

Nakamura's heart jumped in horror as Inami's eyes glared at him, the girl hissing, "Y-you..." Taking a step closer, Nakamura raised his hands, but Inami snapped, "Don't!" As Nakamura backed up, Inami finished, "Don't b-bother."

Taking a wheezy gasp, she continued, "Th-this is why...I never wanted...to hunt humans. My grandpa...he'd fucking let me t-too, but...you can't...you can't...predict them..."

Nakamura was still too shocked to move, but Inami gave a weak laugh, saying, "Th-that, and...it'd be a w-waste. Never w-waste a k-k-kill." Nakamura's blood chilled as she glared, ordering, "D-don't w-waste...my..." Inami took in another breath, her chest rattling, before she winced, head rolling to her shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Her chest heaved slowly, prompting Nakamura to call, "I-Inami?"

There was no response. And not even a minute later, there was not a single fraction of movement from the body at all, merely the slow trickle of blood.

* * *

At the conclusion of his story, Nakamura simply stared at his screen blankly, leaving the Courtroom silent.

Katsuragi frowned, "We...we never really got to know her, did we?"

Uchida frowned, "She'd have been our classmate, our friend, but..."

"But if you don't get voting I'm gonna have a fit!" Monokuma snarled.

Zaizen shouted, "Inami seemed to think Nakamura was at fault!"

Uchida replied, "But there was no intent!"

Zaizen bared his teeth as he recalled, "You said-"

"I changed my mind!"

"Three!"

Monokuma hadn't even needed to count any further as twelve hands jabbed their screens. Shirakawa walked a few steps to Monokuma's throne, sharing his vote with the bear, before returning to his podium, a bit less than confident. Tension was palpable as Monokuma nodded before a panel at the bottom of his throne popped off once again, revealing a spinning slot reel, which now had a few more gray mugshots. Katsuragi's heart pounded as it came to a halt, each reel showing Inami's face. Confetti poured from the throne and ceiling, but Katsuragi did not feel any joy.

Monokuma began, "The votes have been tallied, and Inami was your choice! But were you right? Or oh so wrong?" Monokuma looked around, before sharing, "And the Culprit was...Inami Ayaka! Such a good hunter, her final prey had to be herself, no? I'm over her counting myself lucky, since I am a bear."

The room echoed with sighs of relief, Miyamoto and Hiiragi even slumping in their podiums, legs giving way. As they did, Monokuma elaborated, "After saying it's all on 'intent', I couldn't just ignore Katsuragi's suggestion, could I? Besides, I know what really happened, so I couldn't cheese it!"

"You see, when Nakamura had his little episode, he didn't push her any. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself, so he let go! Inami didn't see it coming: she'd been trying to drag him over so she could impale him, so when he did let go, she took a tumble alllll by herself! And then she slipped in her water! And then she got stabbed by her own trap!"

"She had her final words, of course, but at the end of the day, you've wasted poor Inami's kill..."

Katsuragi shook his head, "No, I don't think it was wasted at all...we're alive."

"But Inami aimed for freedom, and now no one has it! Can you even call that being alive?" Monokuma retorted.

Uchida suggested, "I think we have room to be hopeful about it..."

Monokuma admitted, "Maybe. But those of you hoping for punishment time are going to be disappointing. I mean, I could throw her corpse through the ringer, but that wouldn't be any fun! It'd just make slightly more of a mess, and there wouldn't be any suffering."

Takanashi sighed in relief, "None of that grisly display? Thank goodness."

Monokuma grinned, "I never said there wouldn't be an execution though!"

The Courtroom became silent once again. As fearful eyes looked around, Nakamura took a step back, stammering, "N-no, you're not..."

Monokuma shrugged, "No, I'm not, if you're thinking I'm going to touch any of you. But the execution is real! Once your back on the grounds, make your way to the Palace! See you there~" Finishing, Monokuma hopped behind the throne, vanishing from sight.

As Nakamura let out a sigh, Ohtori stated, "Don't feel relived just yet..."

"An execution at the Palace, hmm..." Oomichi muttered.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Zaizen muttered.

Uchida said, "W-well, if by chance it weren't empty..."

Shirakawa finished, "What, some prisoner? I doubt their death would be particularly influential."

"We are in the domain of royalty," Takanashi reminded.

Ohtori shook her head, "I don't think we should worry about that... Let's just move on, shall we?"

"But first," Came a voice from Nakamura, still standing at his podium. Looking up, he began, "How...how did we get through that?" Jabbing a finger at Uchida, he explained, "Before Monokuma explained it, I said...I did intend to kill her, remember!? I was trying to strangle her! So what if she didn't die like I intended?"

Uchida blinked, ignoring the curious glances from some of the others, before elaborating, "Well...I don't think you did. You said it earlier, right? While doing it, you felt like human trash. I think...you let go. Inami said she didn't expect your actions, and if you had done what she expected and kept trying to strangle her, it'd probably be you on that spear now. But instead, you stopped. You let go, and she slipped into her own trap..."

After a moment of silence, Zaizen scoffed, "And you trusted him!?"

Katsuragi added, "We all did, didn't we? No one tried to contradict any of his second testimony, even when it was wrong."

Glaring, Nakamura grumbled, "How so?"

Katsuragi explained, "You said Inami had blue eyes then, right? But they're actually hazel, so..."

Gaping, Nakamura shook his head, before shrugging, "Whatever. Let's ditch this shithole."

Unable to agree more, Katsuragi followed as the group left the Courtroom, boarding the elevator, the short trip back taking little time. The grounds were dim in what was already early evening, and the 79th Class began to make their way over.

Katsuragi, however, feeling off, trailed behind. He was a bit glad when Uchida hung back, joining him as they walked towards the Palace. With a smile, she said, "Good job back there."

"L-likewise," Katsuragi nodded.

Uchida frowned, "You don't seem to pleased."

Katsuragi shook his head, insisting, "No! I'm glad we made it, but..."

"The execution?" Uchida asked.

Katsuragi shook his head again, insisting, "No, it's...during the Trial, I kept getting annoyed when everyone got off topic. I mean, it happened a little during the last Trial too, but this time... I guess I felt like no one cared. I mean, if we'd messed up, we'd be dead, but there was so much goofing off. I guess it was because none of us really cared for Inami."

Uchida opened her mouth, but she didn't seem to be able to say anything. She finally said, "I guess I see what you mean. I mean, I didn't dislike her, and even now I'm not sure, but...how did you feel about her?"

Katsuragi nodded, "About the same, I guess?"

Uchida thought for a moment, before saying, "I guess we should be glad then that it was her who died, and not someone we care about, right? I mean, if Takanashi, Shirakawa, or Ohtori died..." With a wink, she added, "And you'd probably get real beat up if it was Hiiragi, right?"

Katsuragi gave a weak smile, "What about if you died?"

Uchida's eyes widened, and she quickly said, "H-huh? I-I'm not gonna die." Clearing her throat and turning a little pink in the dim lighting, she continued, "I guess...bad things happen every day, right? But we only care when they happen to us. I mean, the kind of guy who really does feel sad when bad things happen to others is probably a really good person, right? But you wouldn't fault someone for thinking nothing much of it. I mean, I didn't think any of the goofing off was anyone saying they didn't care about Inami, just, that, you know, it happened." Smiling, she said, "I guess I'm saying you're the type of person who cares just enough to care that you don't care about Inami...so you're a better person than me and a bunch of the others. That's good quality, sure, but...we can't waste all of our energy feeling sad. That's why we smile and laugh and cry, I guess..."

Chest feeling a bit lighter, Katsuragi smiled, "Thanks, Uchida-chan."

Uchida recoiled, before saying, "D-don't change honorifics without my permission! Though I guess it's fine this time. This one time!" Clearing her throat, she explained, "My grandpa said something like that to me when I was younger. Having a psychologist in the family helps, huh?" Recalling her mentioning something to that effect, Katsuragi had to admit she had a point.

Though they were the last, the pair reached the Palace eventually, looking to see that, much to Katsuragi's surprise, the front door was open. As they entered, Katsuragi saw that the well lit Entry Hall was ornate, numerous pedestals and vases displaying centuries of history around the center of the room. There were a few other doors on both levels, a large staircase linking the ground floor to a the next floor, part of which hung over the dark part of the ground floor. However, the large staircase was blocked, several rolls off yellow police tape forming a plastic barricade. Also distracting was a number of monitors suspended from the ceiling of varying sizes.

Appearing on the stairs and out of reach, Monokuma greeted cheerily, "Hello again! So glad you could make it. Well, it's not like you had plans or anything." The 79th Class didn't say much, no doubt being far too anxious. Monokuma giggled, "Oh, I got ya, I'll skip to the best part! You've got to be ultra curious... Keep your eyes on those screens!"

As Monokuma finished, the lights began to dim. Katsuragi swallowed as one by one, the screens began to flick on. Fire and destruction were all that was consistant. Each screen fed footage from some kind of news station, the largest being in Japanese. Catching the peripheral screens, he saw burning buildings, piles of bodies, landmarks desecrated with the image of a familiar bear.

"Wh-what the fuck is this!?" Kitano scowled.

Hiiragi asked fearfully, "Th-this can't all be live, can it?"

Shiarakawa's voice was full of concern as he asked, "I-if someone would narrate."

Monokuma chuckled, "Allow me!" With a wave of his paw, the volume of the main monitor increased, allowing the female newscaster's voice to be heard throughout the Entry Hall.

"-live from Hope's Peak Academy, where the Preperatory Student Protest has come to an unfathomably brutal end. Witnesses claim that each of the estimated 2300 former students of the school committed mass suicide, suddenly and without warning-"

"Wh-what!?" Miyamoto gasped.

"D-don't screw with me!" came a roar from Zaizen, the normally calm and composed boy's eyes wide, his face pale.

While Katsuragi was feeling sick to his stomach, the newscaster continued, "-and while their demands were never met, many others displeased with society around the world have taken to the net, or their own protests. Reports are coming in regarding those related to the deceased students, many of whom have committed suicide themselves, or have taken part in a wave of wanton violence-"

Furinji shuddered, "This...this is wrong."

"..." Rukawa didn't seem any different than usual, which Katsuragi found a bit worrying.

However, Rukawa seemed to be the only one, as even the newscaster had to stop, apologizing profusely as she turned away from the screen, shoulders shaking, face distraught. As the volume decreased, Katsuragi began to look at the peripheral monitors again, before the one in the center changed suddenly.

"We will not lose to Despair!" came a female's voice. As Katsuragi looked, the camera seemed to be focused on a single speaker, at a podium of some sorts. She possessed a foreign beauty, her eyes shining green and her hair long, straight, and blonde, seeming to shine as it fell off her shoulders. Her dress was pure white, and somewhat ornate, and a crown glittering with gems graced her scalp. Despite her apparent beauty, however, her face was deathly serious.

As the girl continued to speak, Katsuragi realized that her lips did not match up, her speech dubbed, but she stated firmly, "Even with the recent disappearance of my beloved parents, Ragnol Nevermind VI and Natalie Nevermind, I will put my life on the line to ensure Novoselic survived the horrible Incident that plagues the world. Novoselic will not lose to Despair!"

As Katsuragi began to feel some hope, the last words of the princess cut out, each of the monitors going black. In the low light, there were a few hydraulic hisses, and Katsuragi saw the monitors fold upwards. However, even though they were off, Katsuragi heard again, "Novoselic will not lose to Despair."

The sound of footsteps becoming apparent, the voice, identical to the one they'd just heard, continued, "No, it will not lose to Despair. It will survive Despair. It will _embrace_ it. I shall not stand to see my two greatest loves standing separate."

Some of the lighting seemed to return as Katsuragi caught a figure approaching from above, on the floor at the top of the stairs. Monokuma wasted no time in bounding over, hopping into the girl's arms as she reached the top of the stairs. She was undoubtedly the girl they'd just seen, but she was now wearing a dress of pure black, her crown not on her person, hair still flowing freely. Long, dark, sleek gloves ran from her elbows to her fingertips. Her lips curled into a smile as she began, "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, my underclassmen."

"I am Sonia Nevermind, member of Super High School Level Despair, Queen of Novoselic, and alumna of the 76th Class of Hope's Peak Academy as the former Super High School Level Princess. As much I would like to further welcome you to my beautiful country, the hung jawed expressions won't do now, will they?" Brandishing her free arm, she demanded, "_**Bow down**_**.**"

Despite himself, Katsuragi lurched forwards, about to sink to his knees, the Queen's presence and force of personality too much for him, and he hadn't been the only one either. However, he never made it down that far, as the sound of a blade rattling in its sheath as it struck the ground was enough to shake him back to his senses. Sonia's face fell as Katsuragi looked over to be Ohtori Keiko standing tall and resolute, the tip of her sheathed rapier planted on the carpeted ground.

Gritting her teeth, Ohtori began, "You who places Despair before that of your own country... I will not stand for that, and I will not let those I lead come to any more harm at your hands!"

As Sonia Nevermind and Ohtori Keiko met glares, there seemed to be more than a simple exchange of glances, but all Katsuragi could feel was his anxiety for the Future.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**SURVIVORS: 13**

* * *

**Anyway, the next Chapters are going to be a bit shorter word count wise, and Chapter Three in particular will really kick off the plot. Thanks for reading thus far!**

**FREE TIMES! Yep, another round of those. Go ahead and vote here! strawpoll(.me)/4136866**

**And if you want to see those design notes, look over here! pastebin(.com)/hnCM3cxd**

**Thank you once again! See you next time!**


	12. 3-1: No Protection

**Nothing on the Way: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

"I'm a fucking idiot."

Those regretful words were how Nakamura Ushio started his morning, as he rose from his bed, hissing as the cut on his lower back twinged in pain. He felt a pounding from his head where he'd gotten bruised from that scuffle with Inami. He cringed as he looked over to the door to the cage room: it was his own Suite this time, but the simple association...

With yet another grunt, the Spelunker tossed his legs from the bed, moving to a sitting position before carefully getting up. Once he was standing, he went about getting himself dressed, tossing on his brown polo shirt, fedora, and boots before heading outside. Making his way downstairs, he found it to be rather busy for once, a handful of the others being there. As casually as he could, he reached bottom of the spiral staircase, got some food from the console, and took a seat.

"N-nice of you to join us, Nakamura-sama," Takanashi smiled.

"Really?" Nakamura asked incredulously.

Oomichi nodded, "Normally it's even busier at this time, but it's so quiet..."

Ohtori elaborated, "Hiiragi is quite the early rising to my knowledge, as are Miyamoto, Furinji, and Zaizen. Katsuragi and Uchida are normally late, but I have a feeling it may be a while before we see them. I imagine they were all rather, er, affected, by last night."

Recalling the screens, Nakamura replied, "Yeah, I get it."

Shirakawa sighed, "To think Super High School Level Despair had such influence..."

Kitano grumbled, "And let's not forget that bitch queen."

Looking over to the only quiet mouth, Nakamura asked, "What about you, Rukawa?"

The overly tall blinked, "What about me?"

Nakamura grumbled, "I dunno, you just seem pretty chill with the fact that the world has fucking ended and all."

Rukawa answered plainly, "Well, we're fine here, aren't we?"

Nakamura blinked, before admitting, "Well, I guess you got a point there." He wanted to feel relieved that he no longer had much reason to kill for his freedom, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he was in the mood for that either way.

Kitano grumbled, "Yeah, the Killing Game went stupid, but that doesn't mean there isn't someone here I wanna kill..." Kitano growled, "That Sonia bitch caused all of this, didn't she!?"

"Whoa, slow down there!" Monokuma suddenly shouted. The bear hastily added, "Though I guess if your brain slowed down any more, it'd stop completely."

"Fuck off," Kitano snorted.

Monokuma began, "I was just popping in to let you knew about the situation regarding everyone's favorite Queen! The Palace still isn't open to you yet, but even when those walls come down for good, you still won't be able to go above the ground floor. Everything higher up is Queen Sonia's and Queen Sonia's alone! Furthermore, she counts as an Overseer, just like I do! She can change the Laws, and attacking her means punishment! Truth be told, she probably doesn't want to bother with you snot nosed kids all the time, so you'll be seeing plenty of me."

"Greeeaaat," Nakamura mumbled sarcastically. With a dismissive wave, he admitted, "You know, I think I'd rather see the Queen. You guys should trade places. And outfits."

Takanashi flashed Nakamura a sour look as Monokuma muttered, "B-but I wouldn't look good in a dress! Giving Sonia some of the emperor's new clothes is something I can get behind though."

"Enough," Ohtori demanded. Looking at Monokuma, she asked, "Is that everything you have to say?"

"Never!" Monokuma cried, continuing, "I did want to remind you that I've opened up a new area for you to explore! The Palace is still off limits, as is the Adjoined Tower, but you can visit the Wall interior! I can assure you though, trying to climb or otherwise slip into the outside world is punishable, as is trying to signal someone. If you jump though, I'll write your airtime down and leave it here so everyone can see! When someone else gets tired of their life, they can try to break the record! Let's get a tradition going!"

"Enough!" Ohtori snapped. Taking the hint, the bear took his leave, giggling as usual. With a sigh, she caressed her forehead, clearly a bit tired. However, upon taking a breath, she began, "I would suggest we give the new area as thorough a look as we can. The Game of Killing is still be in progress, so I imagine Monokuma will find some way to keep it going. Be careful. If you can, explore with a partner."

As the group began to move at the command, Ohtori snapped her gaze at Nakamura, asking, "A moment, if you would, Nakamura-san." Nakamura said nothing, but he may have stabbed at his food a bit harder.

Once the Dining Hall was clear, Nakamura pushed his plate away as Ohtori began, "I must thank you for your honesty yesterday...even if it was after being pressed."

Nakamura shrugged, "Well I sure as hell wasn't going to figure it out on my own. If I had, well, it probably wouldn't have gone on that long."

"It's hard to say, but I would recommend you stay out of trouble," Ohtori warned.

"Easier said then done, boss leader," Nakamura shrugged.

For a moment, Nakamura swore he saw Ohtori smile slightly, but her expression was her usual serious one as she asked, "About the events we saw last night..."

Nakamura shrugged, "Yeah, what about them?"

Ohtori's focused as she asked, "Concealing your emotions now may lead to negative consequences."

Nakamura sighed, "Yeah, yeah, it's horrible and all but...I dunno, I guess I feel like I've seen it before. I mean, I've been through all sorts of ruins you know. Seen cult rituals and burial grounds stuff. Totally."

Ohtori nodded, "A fair point."

"And what about you?" Nakamura wondered.

Ohtori pondered for a bit, before explaining, "Predominately, I would worry about my family, but they are...fierce. Adaptable. We would not be where we are otherwise." Turning to leave, she added, "But that which is right in front of me is of greater concern." Nakamura watched as she took her leave, hoping she could live up to those bold words of hers.

Disposing of his breakfastware, Nakamura stretched, before moving to head out. Stopping at the door, he looked up the staircase to the higher floors of the tower, but no one was on their way down, and Nakamura wasn't sure if they would be.

Outside in the scant morning sunlight, Nakamura took a look around: the wall was all encompassing, so any spot would do, right? Heading over to the nearest point, Nakamura headed away from the Palace, going straight west from the towers. He angled his course as he realized he was heading for a massive main gate, which was likely impassable. Instead, he went a bit northwards, reaching one of the two Watchtowers flanking the main gate. Going to the wooden door at the base, it came open to his pull.

Entering, it wasn't particularly well lit: a torch here, a sunlight filled window there. This ground floor had a table and a few chairs, along with a monitor hanging in the corner and a staircase up. Giving the window a look, it was definitely too small to climb out of, even for Miyamoto, but peeking his head out was a bit frustrating, as he could see some of the other buildings in the capital in the distance. The ground just below him was completely out of reach despite being so close...

Instead of letting himself get frustrated, Nakamura simply began to make his way up, passing floor where a number of beds rested, before reaching the last floor, where a number of slits in the walls for arrows allowed a pittance of light in. There was also a pair of open, doorless portals on either side, long paths extending into the darkness. Lastly, there was a ladder leading to a door in the ceiling. Knowing full well he liked the open better, Nakamura decided to head up, climbing the ladder and pushing the wooden door open, allowing it to clatter on the tower roof.

Climbing up, he felt the wind on his face as he stepped up, raising his arm to keep his hat steady. The roof of the watchtower was nearly empty, the huge form of Kitano standing nearby, the uniform coat on his shoulders fluttering lightly. It was edged by parapets, leaving a few gaps for heads to look or arrows to shoot. There were also two short staircases that descended onto the walls, paths stretching between the various points of interest in between more parapets.

"Sup," Nakamura greeted. walking over to Kitano, the boy looking over the edge to see the capital city in he distance. Now that he was higher up, he could see that it wasn't quite as pleasant as it seemed at first glance: occasional pillar of smoke could be seen in the distance, some people seemed to be running, but they were so far away that it was difficult to be sure. The occasional scream was a good indicator though. And yet, Nakamura couldn't help but think, 'it could be worse'.

Looking down at the empty area in front of the gate, Nakamura noted, "There's no one trying to get in here though."

"Huh, yep," Kitano mumbled.

Nakamura realized, "Right, I guess they know this place is supposed to be empty."

"Guess so," Kitano shrugged.

Blinking, Nakamura asked, "You okay man?"

Kitano was quiet for a moment, before beginning, "It's just...man, this whole thing is more fucked than I thought. I mean, first you got a murder boat and it's like, tough luck, but whatever. Then we ended up here, and now there's this apocalypse crap?"

"What, scared?" Nakamura asked.

Glaring, Kitano growled, "Fuck no! Hell, I'd probably do better out there. Fights are what I'm all about: the strong, the weak, all that crap. Hope's Peak is supposed to bring success and all but maybe I don't give a shit, I guess is what I'm saying."

"You sure hopped on that boat though," Nakamura pointed out.

Kitano shrugged, "Hey, less school."

Nakamura couldn't help but point out, "You know, you could just drop out."

Kitano grumbled, "Nah, my mom'd kill me."

Nakamura admitted, "Yeah, you don't mess with mom..." Chortling, Nakamura began to make his way off the Watchtower, heading across the wall, leaving Kitano for now. The big guy seemed to have a bit more of a brain than he let on.

As he walked around the perimeter, the Spelunker passed a few more Watchtowers, before spotting another familiar face walking towards him. As they met, Nakamura greeted with a bit of extra volume, "Yo, Shirakawa."

The Healer nodded, "I can hear you perfectly fine, wind or no."

"Course you can..." Nakamura mumbled.

Shirakawa grinned, "Indeed."

A bit glad that Shirakawa couldn't see his unamused look, Nakamura began, "So, find anything neat yet?"

Shirakawa shook his head, "I appeared to climb some sort of living quarters on the way here, which I imagine was in place for soldiers during siege times or long patrols."

Nakamura noted, "Yeah, I was in one too. It's just a Watchtower, I guess. It looked like there were a lot."

Shirakawa began, "It didn't seem like it has been used much in recent times, however. Of course, it's not too unreasonable, as modern day security measures far outstrip the eyes of a battalion of men dozens of meters above the ground. Who's to say how many attempts have been made on the royal family, however."

Nakamura grumbled, "I wish one of them had succeeded, let's be honest." Recalling something he'd heard earlier, he began, "Couldn't someone sneak around in the Labyrinth underneath though? Hell, that might be a good way to get out."

Shirakawa sighed, "Uchida and I examined the royal Mausoleum just the other day. I must say, it would have been easier with you at our side, but you've been a bit...standoffish." Nakamura looked aside for a moment, but Shirakawa continued, "We did find a barred door, but breaching it will be impossible with the current Laws. If there is another way, however, I imagine it's been taken care of. Still, there were other worrying things down there, such as the tomb of the currently missing former King of Novoselic."

Nakamura blinked, "Huh? You're shitting me."

Shirakawa elaborated, "I am not. However, we were unable to check its contents, and we didn't stay long enough to find out if the former Queen had her own present. Perhaps a more thorough examination would have prepared us a bit better for..."

As he trailed of, the air became a bit stiff, memories of the previous night no doubt flooding into the Healer's head. Nakamura muttered, "You alright there?"

Shirakawa nodded, "Indeed. It's just a hard pill to swallow. On audio alone, I have a hard time accepting it, but your responses are more than telling, especially with the reactions of some of our peers. Furinji and Zaizen in particular are normally much stronger, so the images...I'd rather not even attempt to imagine them."

Nakamura noted, "Almost enough to say that you're kinda lucky, being blind and all."

Shirakawa chortled, "Tactless, but there is some truth there. Thank you for your time, Nakamura-san." Moving past the Spelunker, he added, "Keep your nose clean." As he left, Nakamura could only mutter incomprehensibly, not appreciating all the comments. Yes, he'd screwed up, but that didn't mean he liked it being pointed out all the time!

Stomping his way across the wall, his view of the city widened, the large cathedral coming in to sight, smoke rising from its crenelations, echoes of a crowd reaching across the distance, chanting protest he wasn't able to understand despite his limited familiarity in the language. As he got to the next Watchtower, he noticed that this one was a little different, being larger. There was no hatch to the lower part present, but rather a regular door built in. Curious, he pushed his way through the heavy door, taking a short, rickety, wooden staircase down. Blinking, he could only describe what he found as something of a processing room, much more modern than the rest of the Wall had been like thus far. Though there were two open exits no doubt leading through the wall to other Watchtowers. The main wall dividing the room seemed to be part counter and part glass, only one physical opening present above the counter, the rest inaccessible. Face pressed against the glass, the tan skinned Rukawa seemed to be trying to get a look inside the dim room.

Approaching, Nakamura couldn't help but wince at the girl's obscene height, before asking, "What's up?"

Leaning back from the large window, Rukawa asked, "What's 'polearm'?"

Nakamura blinked, before recalling, "It's a long weapon, like a...spear..."

Rukuawa nodded, "Oh, like from yesterday."

Nakamura flinched, "Y-yeah."

"Glaive, halberd, trident, bisento, nagamaki, poleaxe, scythe, guisarme, naginata, and many more! Get your polearms here!" Came an awfully familiar voice from the little window. Looking through, Nakamura clicked his tongue as he spotted Monokuma, as bearly tolerable as usual.

Nakamura gawked, "You're selling weapons now!?"

Monokuma shook his head, explaining, "Selling!? Heavens no! I mean, it's not like you peasants have any money. I'm just giving them away."

"That's even worse!" Nakamura snarled.

Monokuma giggled, "You mean better! And it's not just polearms either: I've got pistols, rifles, axes, maces, hammers, knives, flails, knuckles, claws, swords of all shapes and sizes...probably more too! Nothing explodey though; don't want you hurting me or her highness. This is a limited time offer though! Only three days to make your claims! You'll have a two day rental period too."

Rukawa noted, "But you already had claws. You're a bear."

Monokuma nodded, "This is true..." Clapping his paws, he finished, "So come on and hurry it up! Any overstock will be going to the locals once the rental period is up. Queen's orders! 'Let the public know the Despair of fear in ones neighbor, so that they might learn to defend themselves.' So instead of one Cold War, it'll be a bunch of little ones...maybe! Who knows how it'll turn out! The military base is already compromised though, so who knows."

Nakamura hissed, "You two are screwed in the head."

"Sorry," Rukawa stated plainly.

"Not you!" Nakamura sighed.

Monokuma lowered his head as he mumbled, "Zero percent approval..." Looking up, he began, "I'll make it up to you though! Let me walk you through the rental process!" Before Nakamura could protest, Monokuma slapped a paper onto the counter, sliding it out, along with a black and white pen, the base tipped with a round decal with a pair of bear ears.

Nakamura and Rukawa leaned over, giving the paper a look. Nakamura saw that there were a number of fields, many quite personal, from name, height, and weight, to middle school graduated from, favorite food, and estimated time of first kiss. At the bottom though was 'weapon requested' next to a spot for a signature.

"The hell is this crap?" Nakamura asked.

Monokuma began, "Well, there's all those fields, you see? Name, birthdate, height, weight, gender, etc, etc. The most important ones are for the weapon you want and your signature. Then, once you've filled it out, you slide it through there." Waving his paw, Monokuma gestured to a small slot a bit further down the counter. Monokuma finished, "Assuming it was filled out correctly, I'll give you your requested weapon in mere moments! Of course, you have 48 hours before you have to return it, and in any condition. I do the maintenance here, and there's no way you can replace any bullet or sharpen out every nick. If it gets broken or stuck somewhere though, you better bring what you can here or else it's punishment time!"

Nakamura grumbled, "Great, another pain in the ass."

Monokuma asked, "Wanna try it out?"

Nakamura turned his head away, but Rukawa said, "I would but I can't fill out the sheet."

Nakamura smirked, "What, never had a first kiss?"

"No favorite food either," Rukawa replied.

As the girl glanced at the form again, Nakamura said, "Well, maybe I will...just to see how it works."

Monokuma teased, "Are you sure? I mean, once given the word, I'll have no choice but to show any and all paper work requested. If someone wants to see every form that's been filled out, I'll have to show a copy!"

Nakamura snatched up the pen as he grumbled, "I don't care! I'm just going to give the weapon right back." Putting it to the page, he began to fill out the various sections, angling himself so Rukawa couldn't see, the tall girl occasionally leaning over. However, as he went there were a few sections he wasn't sure about, so he either put a lie or left them blank. At the end, he gave a half-hearted signature before writing 'whip' in the requested weapon spot. Flipping it over, he took a step to slip it through the slot, before returning.

In a few moments, Monokuma said, "Alright then! Here you are!" Nakamura blinked as a coil of brown leather was slid through the small opening.

A bit surprised, Nakamura took it as he mumbled, "You didn't say you had one of these..." Holding it up, it unfurled, the tip clacking on to the ground.

"What's that?" Rukawa asked.

Nakamura blinked, "Huh? It's a whip. Don't you watch any movies?"

"No," Rukawa replied plainly. Glancing at it again, she said, "It doesn't really look like a weapon though."

Nakamura nodded, "Yeah, it isn't normally used as one..."

Monokuma explained, "You didn't specify, so I gave you a bullwhip! I've also got stockwhips, rose whips, snake whips, cow whips, bear whips...okay, the last one was a lie."

Waving it lightly, he was tempted to try it, but Rukawa got the jump on him, asking, "Are you going to use it?"

Nakamura smirked, about to make a dirty joke, but a noise made him glance around. Second guessing himself, he said, "Yeah, I can show you, I guess." Taking a step back, Nakamura took a breath, before lifting it up, swinging it back and forth, before whipping it out. As the tip flew, he felt his jaw drop a bit as it arched over him and towards his back, landing with an air rending crack. Nakamura gasped in pain, before spouting, "Ow! Fuck!" Back burning, he staggered before tossing the whip down in anger.

"Did it hurt?" Rukawa asked. Nakamura could hear Monokuma laughing from beyond the glass.

"Yeah it fucking hurt!" Nakamura snarled. He let out another gasp of pain as he ran his hand down his back, rubbing the afflicted spot.

"What is this?" Came another voice. Looking over, Nakamura saw Ohtori arriving from the other side of the room.

As Nakamura let out another groan of pain, Rukawa answered, "Nakamura-san was showing me his weapon."

Despite his pain, Nakamura had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Luckily, Ohtori didn't notice, spotting the weapon before asking, "Where did you get that?" Jerking her head towards the opening, she growled, "Monokuma!"

The Overseer shrugged, "What? He filled out the form. Wanna see?"

Ohtori glared, "Is that so?" Turning her gaze on to Nakamura, she demanded, "Return it."

Nakamura began to re-coil it, muttering, "I was gonna. Ask her."

Ohtori looked at the Baller as she nodded, "It's true."

As Nakamura returned to the counter, sliding his weapon through, Ohtori warned, "It's a weapon, not a toy. Fooling around will not be tolerated."

The Spelunker grumbled, "I know how to use a whip! I'm just...out of practice, okay?"

Ohtori studied him for a moment, before looking to the two of them, stating, "I'll be reviewing the forms several times daily. If anything strange occurs-"

Nakamura sighed, "Yeah, yeah, my head'll be on your rapier."

Ohtori finished, "I will have no choice but to respond, whether you are at fault or not, Nakamura-san." As Nakamura sighed, Ohtori nodded, "Take care." Heels clacking on the stone, she made her way off.

Once she was gone, Rukawa said, "I guess if Ohtori-san doesn't want us to take a weapon, I probably shouldn't, right?"

Nakamura noted, "You probably shouldn't in the first place." Scratching his head, Nakamura turned in the way opposite of where Ohtori had entered and left from, heading along the path, more of the wall left to investigate.

Another few dozen meters had him going through another Watchtower, then it was some more time until he arrived at another point of interest. A door blocking off this section of the wall, he opened it before moving in. Looking around, he saw more beds, stacked to be three high where the ceiling allowed it. There were also a few ladders downwards, so Nakamura decided to descend, not being too surprised when he came across more stacks of beds. Reaching the floor, he didn't see any entrances or exits down here, but he did see the sight of a certain girl sitting on one of the beds, her hand running in between the wood and the mattress, as if searching for something. As Nakamura approached, she withdrew her hand, giving a weak smile as she stood, greeting, "H-hello there, Nakamura-sama."

Nakamura blinked, "What are you doing?"

Flushing a bit, Takanashi stammered, "Ah, I dropped...a contact lens!"

Giving her a closer look, Nakamura sighed, "That's about as believable as me becoming the King of Novoselic."

Takanashi stated, "You may have the mark of the legendary hero of this country: a plain, nondescript face. Perhaps you are the wielder of the golden makango?"

Nakamura gawked, "Okay, you seriously aren't making any sense." Shaking his head lightly, he added, "And my face isn't that plain."

Takanashi smiled, "My apologies, I could not resist. So many facts and legends about this country. For example, the beds of these Sleeping Quarters were used during times of siege in the event the castle was full."

"Who told you that?" Nakamura wondered aloud.

"Who else?" Came a third voice. Nakamura's heart jumped as he looked around, spotting the long black dress of the local monarch trailing off one of the many dusty beds.

"Y-you!? What are you doing out of your pretty little castle?" Nakamura stammered.

Sonia scoffed, "Is a Queen not free to roam her own country?" As Nakamura bared his teeth, she chided, "And should you so much as think of harming me, Monokuma will be having his way with you."

Thinking for a moment, Nakamura wondered aloud, "Would grabbing those breasts count? I'll be gentle."

As Sonia glared, unamused, Nakamura felt a smack on the back of his head, his hand keeping his hat steady as he reflexively went to where the blow stuck. Turning around, he saw Takanashi, standing as still as ever, her eyes avoiding Nakamura's. Sonia warned, "I shall not let you harass me. I am the Queen of this country and the facilitator of this Killing Game. Your lives are very much in my hands. Of course, I have no intent to interfere, just as Monokuma will not. I merely wish to observe. Of course, I cannot sit on the baby the whole time, as I still have a country to rule, but I may have to set time aside for the Trials. Such interesting events..."

Nakamura began, "Yeah, about that. Any particular reason why..?"

Though Nakamura had trailed off, Takanashi added, "Yes, the question as to why. Why abduct us? Why force us to do these things?"

Sonia chortled, "How uncute. I much rather liked your earlier questions, Takanashi-san. I will answer the best I can, however, for I am not the Puppetmaster of this scheme. I am merely the supplier, using my vast influence. The Residence Tower, Adjoining Tower, and Trial Tower in particular were finished just as most of you boarded the boat, custom made for you all. But as for why you are here...the purpose is none other than Despair."

Nakamura shrugged, "That means whatever you want it to, apparently."

Sonia giggled, "I admit, I'm not certain for what. To make you all Despair? Your relatives? Regardless, that which is destined to be will be. And I am quite certain that their plans will come into fruition." Standing from the bed, the Queen tossed her hair, before stating, "Perhaps we shall meet again. Perhaps." Dress flowing as she walked, the monarch made her way to the ladder, ascending.

Once she was out of sight, Nakamura grumbled, "I really don't think you should be talking to her."

Takanashi frowned, "I feel she is quite knowledgeable, and she is not a terrible conversation partner. I do not condone her actions, her title of Super High School Level Despair, or her role in our kidnapping, but she may be able to offer information we cannot find elsewhere, and that is valuable."

Nakamura nodded, "Oh, I get it. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and all that. How do you think Sonia would butcher that phrase?"

Takanashi glanced aside, before stating with a slight smile, "Impressively."

Letting out a short laugh, Nakamura began, "Anyway, I'm out. What about you?"

Takanashi shook her head, "I still have searching to do. Admittedly, it is not for a contact lens, but if the item I am searching for were of great importance, I would be sure to let the group know of it."

Nakamura blinked, muttering, "That's...nice?" Scratching his head, he made his way towards the ladder, going up.

Continuing his path, this time going through the innards of the wall again, he passed through another Watchtower before the wall began to bend again. However, upon reaching the next tower, he couldn't help but notice that it was a bit smaller than the others. The presence of a small door above a hatch in the ground was also troubling. "Aw hell..." Nakamura mumbled as he went over to the hatch. Yanking it open, he climbed down, sure enough finding himself in a familiar room. There was a television on a small table, a rickety bed, barely enough room to sit on in between, along with a pair of doors, one cracked open to reveal a toilet, sink, and shower, the other closed. Lastly, nearby the ladder, was another small door, no doubt connected to the one above.

Has he hopped onto the floor of the room he'd been in during the cruise the others were on, he muttered, "It's smaller than I remembered." Heading for the door, he tried to pull it open, to no avail. Monokuma had said the Dock was off limits, after all. Not that Nakamura wanted to see that ugly ass ship again, but still.

Looking up where he'd come from, where a dim lamp kept the room lit, he couldn't help but note, "I don't remember seeing that hatch before." Curious about one other thing, he went over to the smaller door, from which his food had been delivered. Cracking it open, he flinched as the toothless grin and golden eyed stare of Oomichi Homura met him in the face. Cringing, he gently closed the door.

"Kukuku. KeheheheHAHAHAHA!" Echoed Oomichi's laughter from inside the tiny elevator.

Cracking it open again, Nakamura saw that Oomichi was no longer smiling, simply sitting there with a blank look on her face. Closing the door let the laughter resume...until he opened it again, the laughter ceasing. Narrowing his eyes, Nakamura closed it, letting the laughter begin once more, leaving it closed. The laughter continued to rise in volume, so Nakamura quietly grabbed the door and opened it again. Pale hands and wild black hair flew forwards, clawing at the air, Nakamura slipping back as the girl flung herself out with a mad cackle.

Landing on the hard ground, his head bumped into the bed frame, marking the third time he'd been struck today. Feeling Oomichi's light form crouched atop him, Nakamura growled, "What the hell were you doing in that tiny elevator."

"Dumbwaiter," Oomichi corrected.

"I am not!" Nakamura growled.

Oomichi explained, "No, that's what it's called. A dumbwaiter." Grinning, she snickered, "And you didn't know that? Plebeian."

Nakamura sighed, "Yeah, yeah, this lower class peasant doesn't know what you high class-GET OFF OF ME!"

Oomichi chuckled as she climbed onto the nearby bed, sitting there on her knees as Nakamura climbed to a sitting position. Nakamura continued to grumble, "But no, seriously, why?"

Oomichi shrugged, "When I heard footsteps above, I couldn't resist, and your first reaction wasn't strong enough." Glancing around, she added, "It's not as though this room has much purpose."

Nakamura hissed, "This is where I was stuck until you got guys got here."

Oomichi blinked, before reiterating, "It's not as though this room has much purpose anymore."

Nakamura shrugged, "Thanks? But yeah, talk about boring. Is it any wonder I wanted to kill one of you bastards?"

"And now?" Oomichi wondered.

Nakamura winced, before shaking his head, "I..." After a moment, he grasped his head, admitting, "There's too much going on up here for me to worry about the Killing Game any more."

Oomichi sighed, "I would have claimed the reverse."

Nakamura growled, "Hey, I meant that. Getting migraines while seeing random shit is not normal."

Oomichi giggled, "Not normal as you define it. For me, that is the eve of a new moon."

Nakamura nodded, "No, you are definitely not normal as I would define it."

"Visions of past and future converge, leaving me blind to the present. Are the secrets of your death and birth what you desire to know?" Oomichi began.

Nakamura open his mouth to make a jab, but instead shrugged, "Sure, tell me about my birth."

Oomichi blinked, before muttering, "Hmm, well, the last eve of a new moon was yesterday, but..." She smiled as she began, "I'll see what I can do." Bringing two fingers to her lips, she held them there for a second before leaning down to the Spelunker, closing her eyes as she pressed them to his forehead. Closing her eyes, she seemed to meditate for a second.

Nakamura opened his mouth to speak, but Oomichi hissed, "Shoosh." Nakamura waited, and she eventually began, "Alone...alone but not unloved. A dark prison, but freed by a pure, white angel..."

Swatting her hand aside, Nakamura grumbled, "What? That sounds more like my time here than any birth I've ever heard."

Oomichi shrugged, "I do not believe it was random, but..." Leaning in, she asked, "Who's the angel here then? Ufufu."

Nakamura blinked, "Shut up."

Oomichi grinned, "Oh, If this is your prison, and Uchida-san was with you right after..."

Nakamura growled, "You said that on purpose. Leave."

Oomichi cackled, "Hit the nail on the head, ufufu."

"Now," Nakamura demanded.

Oomichi frowned, "I can't. You'll look at my underwear while I go up the ladder."

"Then I'll go! Shit..." Nakamura huffed as he stood, heading for the ladder, mounting it before leaving, glad to be gone. Still not a good memory to be found down there, it seemed.

Hoping he was almost done, Nakamura continued to make his way around, heading through the Wall, going some distance before arriving at another Watchtower. Tired of the indoors, he made his way up, taking a look around. Not only was it closer to evening, the sun level with the western side of the Wall, he couldn't help but notice that the water was dotted with ships, forming a line. He was also rather close to the gate he'd started at, meaning there wasn't much more to see. But still, had it really taken him nearly all day to circumvent the Palace District?

Stomach suddenly killing him, Nakamura headed back down through the Watchtower to ground level, then over to the Towers, entering the usual one. He couldn't help but feel his eye twitch as he saw that Uchida had come down the group, though Oomichi and Takanashi had not yet returned.

As he headed over to the food console, however, Uchida took what she'd ordered and made her way to the stairs. Turning her head towards the others, she smiled weakly as she explained, "I just figured I should probably eat something today. D-don't mind me..."

While she left, Ohtori suggested, "At the very least, hydrate yourself." Uchida gave an uneasy nod before making her retreat.

Once she was gone, Nakamura took a seat, putting his food down as he asked, "Seen anyone else?"

Ohtori sighed, "I haven't been here for very long, but I realize I should have."

Shirakawa frowned, "Their misery is not your burden to bear, as much as I appreciate your efforts."

"Their livelihoods are. We've had one suicide, and I'd rather not see any more, intentional or not," Ohtori replied.

Picking at his nose, Kitano shrugged, "Eh, it sucks, but it ain't enough that they'd off themselves over. What'd Rukawa say again?"

Rukawa blinked, "A few things."

Kitano muttered, "No, what was it..."

"That we're safe here?" Shirakawa filled in.

Kitano nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. I mean, I guess there's relatives and stuff but they coulda died at any time, you know? You get home and find out your dad had a heart attack or something."

Rukawa stated, "Yeah, that's happened to me."

"Oh," Kitano said, his remark quickly followed by a painfully awkward silence. Rukawa glanced around in confusion, but Nakamura could only shook his head.

Picking up his food, he said, "You know, I think I'm gonna take a cue from Uchida. Later."

Ohtori noted, "I wished to talk, but perhaps it would be better to wait until more of us care to join us. Take care.

As he reached the steps, Nakamura stopped, adding, "Oh yeah, and be careful. 'Our highness' isn't as cooped up in her castle as I'd hoped."

While Ohtori remained silent, Kitano snarled, "That bimbo better not try to rile me up, I swear to god."

As the Fencer shot out a warning, Nakamura began to tune it out, heading up to his nearby Suite. Entering his room, he let out a sigh as he plopped down at the table before flipping on the TV, content to let his evening drift away.

* * *

_Upupupu, I'll bet you're raring to go after that last one! Miss it? Well, sucks for you! Maybe some kids show where you can pop in at any time and still be caught up is more your speed._

_But enough about how cool I am, back to the show! While it's the start of __**Monomi Theater IX**__, it's the end of summer break, for Monomi, whom was really anxious when it came to going back to school, or even home that night. Would the police come for her? Would she be made to leave school and never return? But the fact that nothing happened may have meant that she'd ended a life, you might think. Well, so did Monomi! The panic attacks must have been so rife with delicious suffering._

_However, she couldn't just skip the first day of school. Maybe everything would be fine! But when she got there, the students acted like she didn't exist, and the teachers only spoke and didn't listen. So, the usual. Once she got to class, however, she saw that her victim, uh, er, she, uh, Mokabe! Yeah. Mokabe was there, bandages on her neck, covering a stab wound. Sure, she was asked where it came from, but she never said anything specific. That didn't keep Monomi from worrying though._

_Good thing too, 'cause she was right to worry! Mokabe and her friends ramped up their fun little games even more! Tacks in the pencil case, dead birds in the desk, crude desk artwork... However, to their surprise, Monomi took it. She just let it all slide without word._

_For now._

* * *

Many hours later, light footsteps echoed in the dark hall, the air smokey and dry. Finally, the figure came to a more open area, the large, circular room lined with torches. Fabric billowing, they examined a spot on the perimeter, reading the name of the captive within the coffin, before turning away, perhaps not finding interest in such things.

Moving to the back of the Mausoleum, where an immovable door rested, the figure turned and stood, their dark cloak only visible as a silhouette in the dim light, which danced on the pure, white mask over the figure's face.

Though they were alone for now, soon, a congregation would begin. Only those with the potential to be truly Human would be arriving, and, should they be willing, they would find a Leader.

* * *

**Seems like Uchida and Katsuragi were too busy to be perspective characters this chapter. I wonder if we'll see the world through Nakamura's eyes again? For now though we have another presence to worry about.**

**But as for the Free Times, we're definitely doing one for Nakamura, whom received three votes, but second place has a four way tie! I was considering choosing randomly, but the Free Times aren't needed until 3-3, so I'm just going to do another poll, just for those four! Feel free to vote for any one to three characters, but only one with be winning this time. strawpoll(.me)/4150518  
**


	13. 3-2: Masks in the Dark

Grunting as she stirred, Uchida felt stiff as she began to lift herself from the tatami mat she'd fallen asleep on. Rubbing her cheek, she grimaced at the light indentation that had been imprinted. Sitting up, she looked around the living room of her Suite, the television off, the plate of barely touched food on the table. She really should have figured she wouldn't be able to eat. Who could possibly have and appetite after...that?

Uchida shivered as she tried not to remember, but once she'd started, it was hard to push the images out of her head: piles of corpses, bodies suspended in the air like puppets, roving packs of people in Monokuma masks cause havoc. In particular, the scene of the mass suicide in front of Hope's Peak stuck out to her: the match that lit the fuse, sparking an explosion which engulfed the world. There was no other reason the scene could be so vivid in her mind.

Shuddering again, Uchida also regretted turning on the television earlier. Much of the broadcasts had been dominated with news regarding the local situation. Sifting through them to find something to escape in without getting angry or nauseous was far to difficult for Uchida to bother, and so she did the only thing she could: nothing.

Letting out a sudden sneeze, Uchida wiped at her nose, before realizing that sleeping on the ground had probably not been the best idea. Now feeling even more like an existence that did not wish to be, Uchida stood, grabbing her plate, hoping to take a bath and take a real sleep. Maybe she'd feel better tomorrow.

Though it was no doubt late in the evening, if not night, Uchida made her way to the door, stopping dead mid walk as she spotted a paper on the ground. Blinking, she stooped down, picking it up and reading the text. She couldn't help but noticed that it was written so well one might have thought it was printed for a moment.

**This world is broken. Civilization as we know it has fallen, replaced by anarchy, then tyranny. With the lack of a better option, many would gladly choose a sad life over any death.**

**And yet, if complacency had any cause for it's presence in the modern man, there would be one reason: Hope's Peak Academy. Skill has always been something revered and praised, if not envied, but in its eight decades of shaping the world as we know it, the world has been separated into two: those born skilled, as those not.**

**But the idolization of the skilled and Talented has gone too far. So eager are people willing to accept a Talent: one would overlook unprofessional acts, insanity, or sheer criminal behaviors and revere thieves, hitmen, embezzlers, terrorists, thugs, spies, and serial killers based only on their education.**

**Talent isn't merely what one has, but how one uses it, they argue. And so the world has suffered over such complacency. Letting unchecked Talent run rampant has resulted in the horrible tragedy, The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History.**

**But I am not talking about you.**

**You may see things differently.**

**You may or may not feel as though your Talent is adequate. You may agree with some of what I've said, or may simply be curious.**

**I will hear you this very night. I host an anonymous meeting, free of the chains that social construct bind with. Not everyone in the current Game of Mutual Killing will be invited, so I recommend you take this opportunity. Instructions of how to find the location are on the reverse side. You may feel anxious or worried, but fear is natural. After all, you are only Human.**

**-LEADER**

The note was lengthily, but...Uchida had read through it in no time, it felt like. Glancing at some parts, her blood chilled as she reread the phrase 'Worst, Most Despair Incident in Human History' and the signature of 'LEADER'. But...it was nonsense! Not even bothering to check the other side, Uchida tossed it away, watching it flutter to the ground before heading out.

As she took the stairs down, however, she began to have second thoughts. The things written there had been insane, sure, but...this wasn't the first note she'd seen, right? 'LEADER' had addressed the note to Urabe, hadn't they? That and, well, it wasn't like a riot or protest or anything, they were only going to talk... Unless it was a trap.

Uchida continued to debate with herself as she reached the Dining Hall, empty in the late evening. As she went back up, she reasoned that the meeting had probably already started buy now, so there was no way she'd be able to take part. Still, the idea of an anonymous meeting was interesting: how would Leader manage that?

Curiosity starting to gnaw at her, Uchida passed by the Third Floor Suites as she muttered, "M-maybe I'll go if I can..." Despite herself, Uchida's pace began to quicken as she considered that she might be late. Returning to her room, she hopped through the first door then went through the second as quickly as she could. She practically slid as she ducked down, snatching the invite back up. Scanning the first half, she flipped it over, reading the second, which simply read '**Your dead drop is in the Bath, just beyond the girl's changing room. Turn left and search behind the pointed stone**.'

Blinking, Uchida frowned. As if the term 'dead drop' wasn't ominous enough, there was no time listed! Not only did she have to go up a couple of floors, but she might have to do it for no reason! Checking the clock, she was surprised to see that it was already past midnight.

Figuring the witching hour was as good a secret meeting time as any, Uchida hustled her way out and up, going through the changing room. Glancing to the left once in the humid room, Uchida found the rock, climbing over before finding a bundle of dark blue, nearly black, cloth. Unfurling it, she reached out once she saw the white flash of paper, hearing a clattering noise once she'd nabbed it. Looking down, an oval shaped object had it the floor. Picking it up with the hand she'd held the cloth in, she held it up to give it a look. It was a mask: the outer side was plain, having several black, horizontal stripes across its white surface, and the other side had eye holes, not visible from the front, and a strange section that seemed to go over the mouth. Grimacing, she sniffed it, but she didn't sense anything toxic from it, just the scent of fresh plastic.

Putting the garment and mask underneath her arm, Uchida read the note: '**Thank you for your interest. Don the robe, and your figure will be masked. Don the mask, and your face and voice will be indiscernible. While wearing both, arrive in the Burial Ground before 12:30. The meeting place is just behind the center of the Royal Palace. Go through the door and a dark path awaits you. Use the supplied torches to light your way through, and you shall arrive in the Mausoleum proper, where I will await**. **Bring both parts of the invite.**'

Double checking the time set, Uchida realized she could still get there if she moved now. Looking at the mask again, she dared put it on, muttering a bit. Certainly enough, her words came out filtered and raspier, no longer sounding like her in the least. Throwing on the cloak, she took her leave, heart beating as she made her way down, taking a quick detour to her Suite to get the other half of her invite. Once her possession had been gathered, she continued on her path, heading back down.

The thought of being seen didn't cross her mind until she passed by two of the Suite doors just as they came open. Eyes widening, she jerked her head to see Hiiragi standing at her door, letting out a squeal of shock. The pair froze, not moving their gazes from each other, before Uchida wisely bolted off, checking over her shoulder on occasion. As sweat beaded under her mask, she wanted to wipe it, but if anyone saw, Zaizen would have a field day. Instead, she moved as quickly as possible, checking corners (or well, as close as she could in the tower's circular halls) as she made her way down, slipping through the empty Dining Hall and into the night.

Feeling a bit safer, she still had to keep her eyes peeled, the clouded starlight not doing her much favors. The moon was also rather elusive tonight: was it a new moon?

Her intakes of breath were rapid as she went across the District, heading around the Palace and reaching the breezy Burial Ground. It was only now that she began to question her actions, muttering, "Why am I doing this?" Rereading the note might have rekindled her spark, but that wasn't really an option, and she was probably short on time.

Reaching the familiar Mausoleum entrance, Uchida steeled her nerves before cracking open the door and slipping through. It was no longer dark, as four torches stuck out of the ground. Taking one, Uchida gave the area a look, seeing that two had been taken, their spots marked by indents in the dirt. Holding it forwards, she made her way through, not having expected to return, and so soon too.

Her heart leaped with anxious anticipation as she reached the Mausoleum proper. As expected, she was not alone: three others were here, each in matching cloaks, masks adorning their face. Two also held torches.

Before Uchida could even speak, the one at the far side of the room, mask a pure white, began plainly, "How good to see you. Please, stand where you wish, though a spot where you can place your torch on the wall is recommended. I ask you to hold on to it for now."

Throat to tight from nerves to say a word, Uchida complied, making her way to a spot, a short distance away from one of the others. As they studied her, Uchida saw that their mask was also unique, a large black dot in the center of their mask. Across the room, the only other person present had black, vertical stripes on their mask.

The silence was tense as they waited, presumably for those the other torches had been for, but sure enough, two more entered: one with the bottom half of their mask colored black, the top white, and the next one with the left half of their mask white, and the other black. The one in the white mask repeated the same instruction, the pronunciation being so identical to the previous time that Uchida was starting to get a feeling the thing was a robot.

However, after some minutes of waiting for what Uchida believed to be the last person for the unclaimed torch, the one in the white mask said, "It seems my final invitee is not coming. If that is the case, then we shall begin. I only ask for your ears following a simple task. Turn about, so that you face the wall."

There was shuffling as Uchida complied, heart pounding. She knew nothing bad could happen with so many, but regardless of her feelings, the white masked one said, "Now, retrieve the two pages of your invite, and hold them up. Then, on my signal, light them with torch before returning it to the wall. I will take compliance as a vow of silence regarding our meetings, which I would not recommend breaking. If you decline, then you are free to leave."

While the comments made Uchida begin to feel rebellious, she felt she'd come too far to go back now, removing the two pages from her cloak and holding them up. She flinched as she realized her bare hand was in the air, but this was likely why they'd been asked to turn around. Between that, the darkness, and the mask on her face, Uchida was in no position to pry. With the word "Now," Uchida lowered the pages onto the torch, letting them go, and watching them smolder on the ground. As there were no footsteps, no one had left. Continuing, Uchida returned her torch to the wall before taking her spot again, her eyes starting to adjust a bit now. Even though those present were no longer illuminated by the torches in hand, they still appeared through the white of their masks.

Then, the white mask said, "Now, let us begin. I am sure you have many questions, but I will ask that you hold off on them for a brief moment. Firstly, I am Leader, as you may have guessed. Secondly, I apologize for my out of the way location, but I desired somewhere private. Thirdly, I will ask that you do not attempt to betray the anonymity of our gathering by prying into the identities of the others."

"You saw our hands, did you not?" Came the voice of the one with the vertical stripes.

Leader said, "I invited you, did I not?"

Uchida spoke, her voice garbled by the mask, "You also gave us unique masks, so you could tell who we are anyway."

Leader said, "I must admit, you are correct. However, I can assure you that I personally shall treat you no differently, whether you are my greatest friend or fiercest enemy. I will conclude with saying that being able to tell you apart may become important should these meetings continue."

The one in the mask split in black and white down the middle asked nervously, "Th-there are g-going to be more than one?"

Already having trouble with the identical voices, Uchida began trying to figure out who was who through location. Needing another identifier, she opted for nicknames based on the masks.

Leader said, "I would hope so, but we shall see how it goes."

"But first," Uchida spoke up, beginning, "You gave Urabe that note, didn't you?"

Leader was silent for a moment, before they said, "Yes. I apologize for my mistake: my intent was to boost his confidence and calm him after the previous incident with Katsuragi Yaichi. Had he not acted, he would likely be here with us today, or so I would hope."

The one with the bottom half of their mask black (whom Uchida dubbed 'Horizon'), wondered, "And the purpose of these meetings?"

Leader said, "Ultimately? The dissolution of the establishments constructed by over-reliance of Talent."

"Such as?" said the one with the vertical stripes, (whom Uchida fittingly decided to call 'Vert').

Uchida nodded, "Hope's Peak was...closed down."

"Indeed, that is the case. Hope's Peak Academy is no more," Leader said. "However, allow me to pose a thought experiment regarding the current state of the world and it's future. At the moment, governments try to hold on to what power they can, but can it last?"

Vert answered, "In some form. In a scenario such as this, force and organization will thrive, thus military organizations-"

"Will fall eventually, I think," Horizon interrupted. They continued, "Currently, they may keep together, but can their cause to unite remain? Or will the needs of the few threaten the whole? Abandonment, treachery, sabotage...if the need is great, it will occur."

Leader said, "And without a safety net, such sorts of actions will spread. Some may be punished, certainly, but after seeing others get away unscathed, they will cry injustice and rally others to their cause. Factions split, civil war arises, and then follows more chaos. More Despair. Once planted, the seeds of Despair will grow and spread like weeds, choking countless. That is the aim of Super High School Level Despair. Observe: Sonia does nothing, yet her country still screams."

"Of course!" insisted the one with the mask half black on the right, who Uchida referred to as Split. They continued, "Sonia isn't doing a-anything, but she could."

Leader said, "She has done quite enough. The former King and Queen are dead, and the blood is on her hands. And it is with near certainty I add that the looting of the military base is her fault as well. Though the country relies heavily on trade, the coast has been barricaded by the naval fleet for now, keeping the citizens trapped under the guise of security. Even so, she is just one girl: even with a change of heart, the vines over the hearts of her countrymen have already grown gnarled. Is there even a way to restore peace, I wonder?"

Uchida reasoned, "Er, if it's a movement caused by those displeased with society, then once society is gone, then..."

Leader's monotonous voice continued to grate as they said, "Reasonable, but flawed. While currently, many fight for that purpose, when they have succeed and all that remains is ash? There will be those who suffered as a result...no, have suffered. And already they lash out, out of wrath, greed, or simple spite. It will continue. Some fight merely for survival, in hopes that the situation will improve, but-"

"Who are you?" interrupted the quiet one next to Uchida, with the circle on their mask, now known as Pupil, the mask looking a bit like an eye.

"Excuse me?" Leader said.

Pupil asked, "You seem to know a lot."

Vert nodded, "This situation seems to have begun yesterday, like a switch has been flipped, yet you sound like you've been out there."

"Incorrect," Leader said, before continuing, "You have merely discovered it yesterday."

"All those screens were live broadcasts!" Split pointed out.

Uchida shook her head, suggesting, "No, they could have been recorded..."

Horizon nodded, "Ah, of course. Sonia could not teleport into our midst in a new outfit now, could she?"

Leader nodded before saying, "True. I shall also point out that once you arrived at the dock and went through the side gate with Nakamura Ushio, you were in a bubble, in which the only information you received was controlled by Sonia. Even now, from the front of the Residence Tower, the trails of smoke do not yet reach our noses, and the screams do not reach our ears. Only today upon the walls could we sense those."

"The television broadcasts are fake?" Uchida asked.

"Were," Vert suggested.

Leader said, "I cannot be fully sure, but that seems to be the case. Or at the very least, not chronologically accurate." They went on, "But to our original question of 'who am I', I can say that I am one of you, bound by the same Laws, and am no Overseer. My account of the situation outside of these walls is partly the result of some information I have ascertained. As much as I would like to share it, I cannot. Monokuma's words regarding the possibility of moles and masterminds rings as too likely a scenario. If Super High School Level Despair does indeed have an agent among us, then the 79th Class as a whole can never be too cautious. As for myself, the threat of one overly sympathetic to Hope's Peak Academy and their Talents may become an issue, as they would directly oppose my plot to rid humanity of its over-reliance on Talent."

"And that's why you need my help?" Pupil asked.

Leader said, "That is why I need the help of all of you."

"I still don't get it: what's so bad about Talent?" Uchida growled.

Leader said, "I apologize, we seem to have strayed off of our topic. The future of the world following the Worst Incident... World leaders dead or trying to survive like the rest, major organizations gone or struggling, power in the groups of roving brigands, content to let others suffer so that they may live. What force could possibly bring order to the chaos?"

As the question hung in the air, Horizon suggested, "The world would need a hero or a villain, right? A common enemy to fight or an idol to unite under."

Leader said, "Super High School Level Despair is largely faceless, and only we are aware of any of its members. As for a hero, what would one have to do to be revered in this time?"

"Help people?" Pupil suggested.

"And make oneself a target?" Leader said.

"If they could defend themselves while only striking down the unjust," Vert added.

"A hero to some, a villain to others," Leader said.

Uchida suggested, "If they led an organization known for doing only good things, then lots of people would join them, right? You'd have your hero and a large group to defend them. In other words, they'd slowly gain power."

Leader said, "Exactly what were are discussing. But what kind of leader would fly a flag worth fighting for? Many hope for peace, but who can supply it?"

Uchida didn't want to say it, but she couldn't help but suggest, "S-someone really skilled, or-"

"Talented?" Horizon finished.

Uchida shook her head, "They don't need to be!"

Leader said, "No, they do not. But surviving Hope's Peak students and graduates number less than twelve hundred. Less than one in every five million people is marked Talented. Even one that might be so skilled that the title of Super High School Level may very well apply to them may be ignored over one who already has it. Who would you believe? The one who claims to be the world's strongest fighter, or the one Hope's Peak Academy has declared the Super High School Level Fighter? Sakura Oogami may be virtually undefeated, but may stronger fighters exist? Even so, who would believe them..."

"Th-that's..." Split muttered.

Vert pointed out, "Not so bad. Second best is nothing to be ashamed of."

Leader said, "A fair point, but where will the line be drawn? Even if this chosen Hero, whom happens to be Super High School Level, is competent, what if they are simply not, but still elevated due to their moniker of Talent? What if they abuse their status? Within the realm of Talent are criminals, the insane, the cruel... 'As long as they are skilled' is a mentality that must not persevere."

Uchida pointed out, "We don't know if anything like that will happen!"

"Sonia Nevermind. Were she not a former Hope's Peak Student, she would be cast aside as an incompetent child, but her recognition gives her trust she does not deserve. And for such a thing to happen in a recovered world? Hope's Peak is no longer, and it's twisted ideals should die with it," Leader said.

Letting it sink in, Uchida couldn't disagree. She still wasn't sure if anything Leader said was even remotely true. Could the world recover from its current state? Would it's next commanders be unfit Talents? Would they even live to see it?

"Have Hope, but be wary of Despair," Leader suddenly said.

Split reiterated, "You mean...hope for the best but plan for the worst?"

Leader said, "Indeed. Perhaps I am wrong, and the world will not recover. But, if it does, what I fear may come to be will be something to be wary of, and as long as you are aware of that and critical to any leader regardless of their supposed Talent, then-"

Uchida sneezed, the sound distorting through the voice changer in her mask, startling her. "Bless you," Split offered.

Ignoring the disturbance, Leader continued, "Then there is reason to Hope."

Silence gripped the Mausoleum once more, Leader's words not being unreasonable. The next to speak was Pupil, whim asked, "But what can we do?"

Split nodded, "We're trapped here..."

"Trapped, but not helpless," Leader said. As they dominated attention once more, they began, "However, the issue arises with the fact that all apparent goals can be met upon leaving: taking note of forming movements with skilled leadership, executing Sonia Nevermind, discerning and eliminating the rest of Super High School Level Despair, or at the very least, sharing knowledge of their existence. We are in a rare position of knowledge, and to waste that would be tragic."

Horizon noted, "Being unable to do anything worthwhile does indeed sound helpless..."

Leader said, "Escape is not impossible, but it requires taking part in the Game of Mutual Killing."

Split shouted, "We can't be killin' anyone!"

Dead silence, then:

"Hiiragi?"

"Hiiragi-san?"

"That's Hiiragi."

"Please refrain from inquiring regarding the identities of the others." Split gave a low whine from behind their (her?) mask.

However, Uchida had a feeling they were not wrong. She'd seen her just before arriving, and Split had arrived after Uchida. Trying to jump to her defense, Uchida pointed out, "W-well, they might just be tryin' to pretend to be Hiiragi, see?"

Leader said, "I would prefer not to continue on that line of discussion. Protest aside, escaping the Game through other means is likely impossible."

"Th-that can't be!" Split exclaimed.

Horizon nodded, "It also contradicts your earlier suggestions to 'have Hope'."

"It does not," Leader said, following with, "Even if you were to die now...could you die content if you knew that there would be an existence where you could be alive and happy due to your sacrifice?"

After a moment, Vert muttered, "I don't follow..."

"It is simply that death may be more of a mechanism than a result," Leader said cryptically.

"I'm curious, even if I don't quite understand," Horizon replied.

Uchida nodded, "You're not making sense..."

"Close your eyes and open your minds. Every decision you make, conscious or subconscious, fractures reality into many path-"

"M-multiverse theory?" Uchida gaped. "That's science fiction!"

"So is post-apocalypse," Horizon sighed.

Ignoring them, Uchida added, "And wouldn't that need some sort of time travel? That's ridiculous!"

Leader said, "Time travel would be quite extreme, yes. However, repetition? Do you think this is the first Game of Mutual Killing? Do you ignore the possibilities within human souls? The world is full of potentials that will not make themselves known unless you open your mind."

Uchida grumbled, "Well, excuse me for being logical." This was sounding more and more like some freakish cult.

Interrupting, Pupil noted, "You still haven't said why you need us."

Leader said, "I have not fully convinced you. I ask for much: trading away your physical shells is not something many can do lightly."

Uchida gawked, "'Trading away'!? What!?"

Leader said, "I apologize, but I did not merely wish to say 'throwing away'. Your current mind may be lost, but you will continue to exist in some form. Your risk would not be in vain. I would ask you to throw yourselves into the Game of Killing for all of our sakes: yours, mine, and the rest of the 79th Class. Upon your victory, I will share with you the rest of my plan, so that we may prove victorious."

"'We'?" Horizon quoted.

"Human Potency. Outside of the walls, I command a group with the same ideals as mine. There is an offer to join for each for you."

"And if we refuse?" Uchida asked.

Leader said, "Then the invite will remain open, to be pursued at your leisure, but upon our success, you shall be liberated with the rest of the 79th Class regardless."

"We'll be dead," Uchida spat.

Split cried weepily, "Everyone will! Ya can't do this! I'll...I'll tell! Everyone!"

"You swore a vow of silence."

Split seemed to be on the verge of tears as they continued, "I thought we were just gonna talk! It ain't fair!"

"And you will hinder us? I cannot allow that," Leader said, taking a step forwards. Under their cloak, Split fell to their knees, trembling.

Uchida snarled, "This is bullshit! First you make some sense, then you spout a bunch of crap, then you bully anyone who doesn't like it? For all we know, you could just be Sonia or some other member of Super High School Level Despair!"

"Preposterous," Leader said.

Having had more than enough of Leader's robotic voice, Uchida grabbed the mask on her face, ripping it off and chucking it at Leader, whom stepped to the side as it bounced, knocking a bone on the ground aside. Anger plain on her face, Uchida pulled back her hood as she shouted, "I'm not joining your damn cult! I'm going to tell everyone about this, and if you even try to stop me-"

"I will not," Leader muttered. Voice wavering, they hissed, "I...I am no villain."

Uchida spat, "Could've fooled me."

Voice returning to normal, Leader said, "Did you really think I intended to hurt them? To hurt any of you would betray my intentions, just as you said, particularly when their identity has already been called into question. It would be quite clear, which is why I imagine you removed you mask."

Uchida sighed, "Well..." Wrinkling her nose, she let out a hearty sneeze, wiping her nose before adding, "You'd have figured out who I was anyway." Shaking her head, she scoffed, "And I still don't believe you. What were you going to do? Walk over and pat her on the back?"

Leader said, "I would simply state that to tell everyone would be to tell me. I would hear all suggestions as well, and react to them. I shall adapt and survive."

"We'll see," Uchida huffed. Leaning down, she looped her arm around Split's, helping them up, before turning to the others and asking, "Well? What about you?"

Uchida's heart sunk as no one moved. After a moment, Pupil stated, "I will work with Leader."

Vert admitted, "We can't simply stand by and do nothing. If a better opportunity presents itself, I will take it, but in the meantime..."

Horizon said, "Leader is very interesting. I will listen to them more, at the least."

Frowning, Uchida looked between them before sighing, "Is that so?" In a huff, Uchida turned, helping Split out until they could walk on their own. The Mausoleum was silent as they made their way through the dark path, occasionally stumbling too close to the walls until a point of light from the last torch allowed them to make their way out into the open night.

"Ugh, what a headache," Uchida muttered, looking to the masked peer next to her.

Reaching their hands up, they removed their mask, revealing a blubbering face and orange eyes, lowering their hood to show a pair of dark blue ponytails. Eyes still wet, Hiiragi nodded, "Thank you, Uchida-san."

Shaking her head, Uchida said, "No, thank you. If I'd stayed any longer, that guy might have started to make a little sense." Tossing off her cloak, Uchida nodded, "Let's get out of here. We should get to bed."

As the left the breezy area, cloaks deposited on the ground for Leader to clean up, they began to circle the Palace, the area still dark in the late night. I definitely hadn't been more than a half an hour. Hiiragi began, "N-no one would try to kill for that Leader, would they?"

Uchida thought for a moment, before admitting, "Well, that Leader guy sounded a little convincing. We'll discuss it with everyone though and see what they have to say."

Hiiragi frowned, "But they could be anyone!"

"Th-they could," Uchida nodded. Thinking for a second, she added, "But if we narrow down who couldn't have been there and tell them first..."

Hiiragi nodded, "Miyamoto-san! And Kitano-san!"

Uchida flinched at the mention of the Bancho, before agreeing, "Yeah, them. But there's also...I can't see Zaizen going along with it. He seems to like Hope's Peak, you know?"

Hiiragi smiled, "He's been there!"

Uchida blinked, "Eh?"

Hiiragi continued, "Didn't ya know? Hope's Peak doesn't just have a High School. They also have an Elementary School and Middle School. They're more like the Preparatory Students though. Anyone can go."

Uchida couldn't help but to giggle, "I was about to say... I mean, Super Elementary School Level?"

Hiiragi nodded, "But I think tellin' him is a good idea. And Katsuragi-san?"

Uchida flinched, before replying, "Er, yeah, he's probably to carefree to care about all that Talent stuff. And Rukawa doesn't seem to care about much of anything."

"True..." Hiiragi frowned as they reached the Residence Tower.

Entering the Dining Hall, Uchida went over to the food console, ordering a cup of hot cocoa, before Hiiragi did the same. Glancing at the door, Uchida noted, "If we stay and keep watch, they won't be able to go back to their Suites, and we'll know who they are."

"Would you?" Came a voice from the stairs. Uchida nearly dropped her cup as she turned to see Sonia Nevermind descending the stairs.

"Wh-wh-what're ya doin' here!?" Hiiragi sputtered, splashing a few drops of cocoa to the ground.

Sonia smiled, "I had a bit of time this evening before my royal duties call. Of course, with this Leader character, I had to stay."

Uchida gawked, "Y-you were with us!?"

"No," Sonia said firmly. She smirked, "Monokuma is watching the entire site, as you may recall. Of course, with students lurking in the night, I had hoped there would be a killing, but I was not disappointed."

Not even bother to hide her disgust, Uchida grumbled, "Go ruin someone else's time."

Sonia smirked, "And yet you wish to do the same. Besides, it would be easy for Human Potency to slip by you. You are but two young girls. In their numbers, it would be trivial to distract you so that they could slip by, and once out of your sight, slipping into their Suites would be no issue. If you forced their hand, they could simply take you to next week. Leader would keep their identity secret without violating their contract with you two."

Uchida frowned, "They'll still be tired tomorrow." Glancing to the Miko Priestess, Uchida insisted, "Let's go." Nodding, Hiiragi followed as they went up the steps, past the vile Queen, and up to the Suite floors.

In no time, they reach Hiiragi's Suite, but she seemed hesitant, frowning, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

After thinking for a second, Uchida suggested, "Er, d-do you want to stay in my Suite for tonight?"

Lighting up, Hiiragi smiled, "Really?" Shaking her head, she stopped herself, adding, "Er, I wouldn't wanna intrude..."

"Come on," Uchida waved, making her way back up. Luckily, there were no more encounters as they climbed the tower, reaching Uchida's Suite. Entering, Hiiragi took a sigh of relief as she took a seat at the living room table, Uchida joining her once the door was closed and locked. "There! No one's getting in today!" Uchida nodded.

Hiiragi smiled, "Thank you, Uchida-san. Sorry, but...you seem nicer than usual."

Uchida laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"N-never mind," Hiiragi said, quickly taking a sip of her drink. As she put her cup down, she began, "Which one was it that I saw..."

"Hmm?" Uchida asked, going to take a sip of her cocoa.

Hiiragi began, "Well, on my way to the meetin', I opened my door, and one of the others in their mask and robe was there." Uchida gagged on her drink as she continued, "I'm glad I didn't slip and say 'were we supposed to change first?' Even though everyone figured me out anyway. It spooked me! Both times."

Sweating a bit, Uchida began, "Oh, that was...er, that sounds scary." Hastily draining the rest of her cup, Uchida wiped her mouth before saying, "I'm going to take a bath." Hiiragi gave a short nod and watched her leave with a bit of concern, but said nothing.

Once she was away, Uchida let out a sigh. This Hiiragi was...a little different than usual. Uchida supposed she was grateful, just not entirely sure what for. Hoping to unwind after that evening of Leader and Sonia, Uchida gladly took her bath, leaving the bathroom refreshed and ready to end her day at long last. She was still a bit sick and there were no pajamas to be found, but oh well.

Returning to the living room, she began, "Hiiragi-san, if you want a bath..." She hadn't need to say more, as Hiiragi was curled up on the table, head resting on her arms. Glad the girl could find some rest, Uchida quickly went to the bedroom, returning with one of the blankets, tossing it over Hiiragi's shoulders. As she turned to flip off the light switch, Uchida smiled, "Thank you, Hiiragi-san."

If Uchida hadn't been there, Hiiragi might not have left as soon as she did.

But if Hiiragi hadn't been there, Uchida feared she may not have been able to let herself leave.

* * *

_**Monomi Theater X**_

_When you got the title like that it looks like some edgy movie, huh? What's it about the letter 'x' that makes it so edgy, anyway? Well, I guess it is the pointiest..._

_Anyway, we return to our main event! While Monomi continued to resist her suffering, Mokabe conspired with her group of friends to really get at her. One, their head always in the clouds, kept suggesting stuff that would probably get them put in jail, but the popular girl was smarter, and had noticed something that was sure to tick Monomi off. One wondered why she wasn't the ringleader, really._

_Oh course, the next day, Monomi was quite surprised when nothing happened. In her paranoia, she was ready for anything, but any preparation seemed like it was pointless. The reason was simple, she thought: they must be gearing up for something big. And so, the needlessly paranoid Monomi watched in worry._

_Of course, it wasn't her they were after: now Moluki met their scorn. The effect was instantaneous: Moluki's desk fell apart once her impressive weight graced it, and Mokabe responded with the natural reaction of laughter. Despite her reasonable giggles, Monomi acted at once, jumping at her and beginning a scuffle: a catfight among woodland animals, so to speak. Even though it was quickly broken up, Monomi didn't have a scratch on her, and not for Mokabe's lack of trying._

_But Monomi wasn't finished. Ah, to think the climax is halfway through the story! See you next time~_

* * *

"Uchida-san? Uchida-san?"

Letting out a groan, Uchida rolled over in her sheets, trying, but failing, to open her eyes. In her congestion, however, she did manage to mutter, "M'up."

Feeling Hiiragi back off, Uchida continued to struggle, more against herself than the sheets, until she was in something resembling a sitting position, her legs over the bed, but her torso still prone. As she tried to lurch up, Hiiragi suggested, "Y-you could try and sleep some more. It's only ten AM."

"I'm up!" Uchida stated loudly as she sat up at last. Wrinkling her nose, she braced herself as she let out another sneeze.

Pressing her hand against Uchida's forehead, Hiiragi frowned, "You have a fever. I shouldn'ta woken you up..."

Wiping at her nose, Uchida insisted, "No, no, it's fine. Waking up is never easy for me. I'm more of a night person." As she tried to stand, the congestion in her head began to drain, and Uchida let out a groan as she slumped back down.

A serious expression on her face, Hiiragi stated, "It's only gonna get worse!"

Uchida frowned, "Can you tell everyone about Leader by yourself?" Hiiragi's bluster faded. Uchida continued, "At least give me until then. We have too."

Hiiragi argued, "N-no, it can wait, can't it? I mean, Leader said that they'll adapt to whatever we come up with."

Uchida frowned, "I'd still rather they do that then everyone else be unprepared."

Hiiragi pointed out, "B-but it's not like we ain't ready! We're always worryin' about the Game anyway."

Trying to mull it over, Uchida reasoned, "Yeah, but, usually we're just hoping no one is planning anything. This time, we know some one's planning something. And if Leader manages to make them think their lives are worth sacrificing..."

Hiiragi shuddered as that thought hung in the air. After a moment, she agreed, "I get it, but once everyone knows, you better be back here or else!"

Unable to help but smile, Uchida replied, "Thanks for worrying over me, Hiiragi-chan." Relieved, the Priestess nodded, stepping back as Uchida got to her feet.

Though it was already a bit late, the two made their way down to the Dining Hall, which was nearly empty. Luckily, the only one present was more than enough, Ohtori Keiko.

"Ohtori-san!" Uchida greeted.

Looking up at the pair, Ohtori nodded, "It's good to see that you are doing well, Hiiragi-san. Are you feeling better, Uchida-san?"

Flinching at the memory of their encounter last evening, Uchida nodded, "Well, mentally better, yeah. Physically-ah-achoo!" Wiping at her nose, she grumbled, "Worse."

Ohtori warned, "Don't force yourself."

Waving her hands, Uchida began, "No, I'm fine! Really!"

With prying eyes, Ohtori asked, "If you are certain: this horrible Incident can't be that easy to shrug off. I'm glad you took a day to rest and recuperate, but there's no need to rush yourselves. "

Frowning, Uchida muttered, "S-sorry, I guess I could have let you know a little sooner."

Ohtori shook her head, saying, "I don't blame you. You two weren't the only ones to hide away yesterday, but Katsuragi is the only one I haven't seen since the evening of the Trial. If you do see him..." Ohtori stopped, before saying, "I was going to offer that you direct him to me, but I believe he's more fond of the two of you, and you may do a better job of pleasing him."

Uchida stared, but Hiiragi asked, "Er, you mean lightening his mood right?"

Ohtori nodded, "That is accurate. Did I misspeak?" Uchida only gave a weak laugh.

Feeling the conversation was finished, Ohtori began to move off, but Uchida began, "Ah, wait!" As Ohtori looked back, Uchida took a breath, before beginning, "There was something that happened last night..."

* * *

With the conclusion of their story, Ohtori's face was tense, the girl no doubt running over things in her head. After a moment, she asked, "Have you told anyone else?" Uchida shook her head, so she continued, "We must remedy that. Everyone: Katsuragi included, needs to be here in a few hours at dinner time. We can't let anyone scheme behind our backs." Nodding, she said, "Thank you more alerting me."

Uchida shook her head, "No, thank you for taking charge!"

Hiiragi nodded, "It's such a relief, Ohtori-san!"

Turning to go, Ohtori began, "I'm going to check the Armory, but if you would, let anyone you see know about the meeting. I'll be sure to deal with Kitano, but if one of you could deal with Katsuragi, I would be grateful."

Hiiragi raised her fist in confidence as she stated, "We won't let ya down!"

With a curt nod, Ohtori turned to leave, finishing, "Thank you." Feet clacking on the ground, she headed out the door, leaving the other two alone for now.

"Katsuragi should be in his Suite, right?" Uchida asked.

"But first," Hiiragi interjected, guiding Uchida over to the food console, where she got the girl some miso soup. Uchida ate quickly, wanting to get to gathering everyone as soon as she could.

Once the meals were finished, the pair began to head up, the climb being long. As they reached Uchida's Suite, Hiiragi made to guide her in, but Uchida argued, "Let me help with Katsuragi-san first. I mean...we don't know what kind of condition he's in."

Unable to find a fault in that, Hiiragi led the way as they went up to the next floor, reaching Katsuragi's Suite. Heading through the first door, they arrived at the second, Hiiragi lightly knocking. A few moments passed, but there was nothing, so Hiiragi rapped at the door again.

No answer. Hiiragi asked, "Er, isn't it soundproofed?"

Uchida frowned, "There's no doorbell or anything. And I had both doors closed when Miyamoto-san was helping. Here." Moving next to the door, Uchida raised her fist, before slamming it against the door a few times, calling, "Katsuragi-san? It's rude to keep ladies waiting."

Uchida's heart jumped as the door opened. She grimaced as she saw its occupant though: Katsuragi's blue hair was disheveled, and his eyes tired and bloodshot. His indigo sweatjacket and black sweats were overly wrinkled. At the sight of the girls, he forced a smile, laughing, "Ah, sorry, sorry! I guess I haven't been out in a while. I almost forgot how to open the door. I was just watching a marathon of Sun Witch Esper Itou! Keiko-chan is a really fun character."

Scowling in disbelief, Uchida opened her mouth to scold him, but stopped herself. Heart sinking, she knew he would seclude himself like this over some anime. Hiiragi however, fretted, "H-hey, you haven't eaten since the other day, have you, Katsuragi-san?"

Katsuragi shook his head insisting, "No, but I'm fine. Perfectly..." Seemingly fatigued by his own words, Katsuragi stopped, face falling a bit.

Shaking her head, Uchida began, "No...no, you're not fine!"

Shaking his head, Katsuragi insisted, "No, I am fine! I've been safe in my room, see? No mob of looters, vandals, or murders can get me here."

Uchida swallowed, before saying, "But your family...that's it, isn't it?"

Katsuragi's voice was hollow as he laughed, "Of course not! I mean, my parents are out of town, and my little sister is in the care of my senile grandpa. Th-they'll be just f-fine. Just..." Lifting his wrist he seemed to check his little pink watch for some reason, but it didn't help his mood any.

"What would you be able to do anyway!?" Uchida shouted, Katsuragi taking a defensive step back. Fists shaking, she began, "We're just kids. Mostly normal kids. A guy with a gun could do whatever he wants and most of us couldn't do a thing!" Vision blurring, she growled, "Yeah, I worried about my family too! My mom's working two jobs right because my dad got hurt, and anything could happen to them, but even if I was there what could I do!? Nothing! Nothing and I hate it, but we're not there! We're here, you're here, and we need your help, Katsuragi!"

At her outburst, Katsuragi and Hiiragi were both taken aback, watching her in shock and concern. As Uchida stopped, she took a watery breath before wiping at her face as she began to cough. As Hiiragi moved to her side, Katsuragi simply looked on, his expression becoming one of guilt as he wrapped an arm over his chest.

As Uchida began to recover, Katsuragi asked, "Why...you don't need me. I'm just a weak kid."

Uchida scowled, "The Trials! You say dumb things all the time but somehow you're good at that stuff, and when we've got some cultist nuts trying to end the Game we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

Katsuragi's eyes widened, the Dreamer looking over to Hiiragi, who explained, "We were gonna talk about it this evenin' with everyone."

"And you need to be there," Uchida added.

Looking between the girls again, Katsuragi let out a sigh, before nodding, "I'll be there. I'm just gonna...rest a bit more."

Hiiragi grumbled, "You gotta eat! And bathe!"

Katsuragi muttered, "I can do those on my own, but it's not like I have an appetite."

Pouting, Hiiragi grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of his room. White the Dreamer didn't resist, Hiiragi stopped as she looked at Uchida, then back to Katsuragi, her instinct to help as split as her discarded mask. Raising her hands, Uchida said, "I'll get some rest, I promise! Go ahead."

Hiiragi smiled before continuing to drag Katsuragi out, the Dreamer mumbling, "You can help her, I can help myself, Hiiragi-chan..."

Once they were out of earshot, Uchida let out a sigh, hoping Katsuragi's funk would fade with time. Closing his door, she made her way out, heading back down. However, as she passed her suite door, she offered a mental apology to Hiiragi as she made her way down further, slipping in to the Clothing Emporium.

"Welcome!"

"Wachoo!"

"B-bless you," Takanashi replied, the girl look over Uchida with a bit of concern.

Waving her hand, Uchida said, "I'll be fine. I'm glad you're here though, I was hoping to talk."

"As was I," Takanashi smiled.

Making her way to the counter, Uchida found a clean rag underneath, taking a moment to wipe her face properly and blow her nose. Letting out a sigh of relief, she stood properly and began, "So, what did you want to talk about."

Takanashi waved her hand, insisting, "No, you first."

Uchida nodded, before beginning, "Has anyone told you about tonight? Ohtori-san wants everyone there for dinner, there's an important meeting."

Takanashi replied firmly, "I shall not be an attosecond late."

Uchida chuckled, "You're so reliable..." Thinking about her conversation with Katsuragi, she wondered, "Hey, you're holding up alright, aren't you?"

Takanashi blinked, before beginning, "Oh, you mean the...Incident we learned about the other day." Glancing aside, she began, "While I fear for my relatives, a courteous Clerk must remain smiling for the ease of the customer, even when they are not having the best of days." Swallowing, Uchida was starting to realize how strong this girl was.

Glancing around, Uchida changed subjects, mentioning, "The other thing was about those pamphlets..."

Takanashi lit up, beginning, "That is what I wished to discuss!" Happily, she slipped her hand into her apron pocket, withdrawing a small stack of pages, stapled together, Hope's Peak Academy's coat of arms being displayed proudly on the top page.

As she took it, Uchida gasped, "Where'd you find it!?"

Takanashi explained, "I asked Monokuma-sama upon passing the Armory. He mentioned paperwork, so I mentioned these. He said he was glad to help, which worried me some, but I am glad I could be of help to you!"

Uchida swallowed as she considered why Monokuma might want this in the 79th Class' hands. Hoping to get a bit more insight, she leaned on the counter in between the pair and began to take a look. Many pages felt like they were beyond her, but there was one exert.

**In the hundreds of Talents in Hope's Peak Academy's history, perhaps none has been so unusual as the Esper. Even the bizarre events surrounding a few of the Lucksters that have passed through the school seem almost trivial.**

**Katsuragi Kumin** (Uchida's heart jumped at the name, but she continued reading) **first came into the world's eye on the cover of tabloid magazines, stating her fantastic abilities of mind reading. Though images of her face were censored, it was only widely apparent as to why when she appeared on television for the first time, and the camera used at the studio was rendered inoperable. The official explanation was electromagnetic interference, but the cause was unknown until a curious soul attempted to replicate it with Katsuragi, and their much smaller camera was fried, witnesses claiming it emitted sparks.**

**Investigation followed, and the world was abuzz once cameramen revealed that they hadn't altered her photos in any way, revealing ones with further distortions. Many were curious about the girl that could not be viewed through a lens, and she voluntarily underwent scientific examination, just as curious as everyone else. Through much trial and error, it was deduced that her brain was the source of her bizarre anomaly, which was amplified upon changes to her mental state, such as being placed in front of the eye of the world for the first time. With further testing, she was also able to exert force on certain objects without touching them, levitating toothpicks above her palm. After such display, she was accepted in Hope's Peak Academy as soon as able, becoming the Super High School Level Esper of the 56****th**** Class.**

**Through her, and the help of former student Katsuragi Seijiro (no relation), a breakthrough was reached that changed the entire direction of Project Super High School Level Hope. Through thorough examination of the brain, an anomaly was detected, but what was fascinating about this anomaly was that it was not only present in Katsuragi Kumin, but in almost every Talent of the 56****th**** Class as well. Further examination deduced that nearly every Talent has an anomaly that slightly alters brain waves in that portion, most often in the hippocampus. Through this, it was deduced that it was theoretically possible to take, or grant, Talent, with enough study, and perhaps this could be possible for anyone. Naturally, this fact was not widely spread, and Hope's Peak Academy utilized it's resources to ensure silence from neurologists who'd examined the Talented. Furthermore...**

About done with that, Uchida flipped through it a bit more, but it was devolving into jargon and mumbo jumbo she wasn't getting. Swallowing, she began, "This is getting really weird. Like, sci-fi weird. I didn't know that psychics existed!"

Takanashi muttered, "I seem to recall hearing about an upperclassman... the 78th Class Shaman?" Glancing at the pamphlet, she noted, "It does sound interesting."

Moving on for now, Uchida began, "Anyway, I'm thinking there might be something important, either in all of these or just one. If it's about Talent, then I'll bet Leader would be interested..." Takanashi blinked, and Uchida insisted, "Er, more on that tonight. But more importantly, do you mind if I keep these in my room? I don't want anyone getting a hold of them."

Takanashi thought for a moment, before nodding, "If you think they're dangerous, then I will gladly let you take them. I will do my best to ensure no one knows as I search as well." Giggling, she added, "Our secret~"

Uchida grinned, "You're a lifesaver, Takanashi-chan!" Feeling her heart rise, she was so glad to have such good friends here.

Ducking down beneath the counter, she grabbed the other one, placing them together as someone else entered, Takanashi greeting them as usual. Uchida nearly gasped aloud when she heard Hiiragi greet, "Hello, Takanashi-san!"

Uchida kept down as Hiiragi continued, "I need a change of clothes for Katsuragi-san while his wash. Any ideas?" After a moment, she giggled, "It's like a real store almost now..."

Takanashi returned with a laugh of, "For a Dreamer, I cannot imagine anything other than pajamas." Heading away with Hiiragi, she began, "But in all honesty..."

Takanashi continued chatting with Hiiragi as they picked out the attire, Uchida staying still and quiet behind the counter, not wanting to disappoint Hiiragi. Eventually, the Miko took her leave, allowing Uchida to let out a sigh of relief. While Takanashi gave her an odd, look, Uchida brushed it off, saying, "I'm going to head out. Thanks again!"

Papers in hand, Uchida carefully headed out, watching for Hiiragi as she made her way back up, trying to walk quietly in case she came up behind her and quickly in case she was in the other direction. Luckily, she encountered no one as she reached her Suite, heading inside without a moment's hesitation.

Heading to her bedroom, she deposited the files underneath her bed, before hopping on top, letting out another sneeze as she took a moment to relax. Just one moment after what was feeling like a long day...

* * *

**And so Leader finally appears!**

**Anyway, as for the Free Times, it looks like the tie was broken and Oomichi is our second candidate, alongside Nakamura. We'll see those bits next time!**

**Speaking of Nakamura, it's come to my attention that I forgot his Report Card! I meant to throw it up with 2-1 but it's slipped my mind since. So at long last, here it is! pastebin(.com)/suc5CTd9**

**Anyway, see you next time! Thank you for reading!**


	14. 3-3: Saving Face

Eyes locked on the ceiling, though Uchida was still sick, she was unable to find rest, even when she tried to imagine Hiiragi's considerate nagging. A few things were still bothering her about earlier today: Leader, Sonia, those Talent pages mentioning people named Katsuragi. Also, Takanashi had mentioned an Armory, which was a bit worrying. Realizing that there were places she hadn't explored, she got up, taking a breath before making her way outside carefully. Heading downstairs, she was relieved when Hiiragi and Katsuragi were gone, even if the room was empty. Heading outside, the weather was perfect as usual as she made her way to the Wall. She couldn't help but let out a gasp of pleasant surprise when the Watchtower door opened to her pull, as she hadn't been sure that this was where she was supposed to go. The Adjoining Tower was another possibility, but this seemed more logical when it came to an Armory.

Trying to move as quickly as her sickly body would allow, taking the occasional break, her lucky streak continued as she reached the Armory rather quickly. She just didn't realize it at first, instead stopping because someone else was here, greeting, "Oh, Miyamoto-san."

The small Tutor turned, noting, "Oh, Uchida-san." Glancing back at the counter, she added, "I was just checking the paperwork. We can't rely on Ohtori-san all the time..."

Uchida nodded, "So this is the Armory then. I'm not seeing a whole lot of weapons though."

Miyamoto explained, "Monokuma just told me. You have to fill out a form, and anyone can ask to see a copy, so if a weapon gets used, it'll be pretty obvious who got it."

Uchida sighed, "That's a relief..."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Miyamoto wondered.

Uchida began, "I haven't explored yet, and when Takanashi mentioned an Armory, well, I got worried..." Thinking again, she asked, "Did Ohtori-san tell you about the meeting?"

Miyamoto frowned, "I know! I'll be there, jeez."

Raising her hands defensively, Uchida laughed, "Okay, sorry, I just wanted to make sure."

Miyamoto thought for a moment, before asking, "Ohtori wanted to wait, but would you tell me what happened, exactly?"

Uchida thought for a moment, before shrugging, "Well, I don't see the harm in it." Leaning against the counter, she took a breath before launching into an explanation, mentioning Leader and the others who seemed to agree with their ideals.

As she finished, Miyamoto began, "So that makes four...any ideas as to who they are?"

Uchida recalled, "Well, it can't be you or Kitano. I guess it couldn't be Rukawa either. I also have a hard time imagining Katsuragi or Zaizen being any of them."

Miyamoto listed, "So that would narrow it down too...Shirakawa, Takanashi, Oomichi, Nakamura, Ohtori, and Furinji based on body type."

Uchida swallowed as she insisted, "W-well, Ohtori's leading the charge against them, so I doubt she was there. And I don't want to suspect Shirakawa-san or Takanashi-chan, but..."

Miyamoto frowned, "I don't want to suspect anyone, but we have to, right? I guess that's why Ohtori didn't..."

As Uchida blinked, prying with her eyes, Miyamoto relented, "Er, well, I got a note too, you see. I didn't go though! I just brought it straight to Ohtori." Miyamoto muttered, "She didn't think it was anything major, but she wouldn't let me go either. I mean, I didn't know about the masks you were talking about or anything, so I didn't think about my size, but it felt like...she couldn't rely on me. I should have gone anyway."

Uchida shook her head, saying, "N-no, it's fine! Leader didn't say anything meaningful, is was all crap! Well, mostly crap."

Miyamoto grumbled, "That's not the point. She didn't trust me to go, and I'm tired of that! At school I always had these ideas to increase efficiency, but they'd always shoot them down. Then they'd end up doing them anyway! I mean, sure, they'd have to get approval from the school board first, but why go behind my back? And when I wanted to do some late night studying at the school, they wouldn't let me, even though they have no problem with students staying over night to prepare for culture festivals and stuff. Sure, those are fun, but don't the priorities sound mixed up? Education should be first at a school, right!?"

Uchida nodded, responding, "W-well, that's true, but-"

"But once Hope's Peak started looking at me, all that flipped around, and they were practically begging me to help more. At first, I didn't mind: serves them right, but now I just don't know any more," Miyamoto moaned.

Uchida cringed, Leader's words floating back to her mind. However, Miyamoto continued, "I just want to be relied on like Ohtori-san. Like in general, not just when it comes to school. I guess I should be happy for that much though, huh..."

Uchida frowned, "Y-you were good during the Trials!"

Unsatisfied, Miyamoto sighed, "I guess, but maybe I want something else." The Tutor shuddered, "But that Sonia...she was messing with me last night too, about how if Ohtori relied on anyone, she wouldn't need to carry around her rapier. I mean-" Miyamoto froze, eyes widening in realization.

Uchida blinked, "Miyamoto-san?"

Shaking her head, Miyamoto began, "Er, actually I'm gonna go. I need to check something." Without further word, Miyamoto moved out, leaving Uchida a bit confused.

Alone once again, Uchida decided to leave Miyamoto be for now, instead continuing her own exploration. She found nothing of note except that time had left her by the time she'd finished, and she made her way back to the Towers by evening. The Walls were so empty, yet so expansive...

Reaching the Dining Hall, almost everyone was present and eating. Uchida took her time in getting a meal as she took a seat, the room being colder than she remembered. Not even minutes later, Hiiragi and Katsuragi arrived from the stairs. Hiiragi gasped, "Uchida-san? I thought you were in your Suite."

Uchida took a breath before smiling, "We must have missed each other." Looking at Katsuragi, she noticed that he looked much fresher than before, his hair and clothes clean, face neutral.

Glancing around, Ohtori began, "It seems as though we're all here."

Nakamura snorted, "Unlike yesterday. I mean, Uchida and Miyamoto I can understand, but seriously, Zaizen, why were you moping in your room?"

Zaizen scoffed, "Moping? I was glued to the television set, taking in as much information as I can."

"Learn anything?" Shirakawa wondered.

Zaizen flinched, "Nothing new. Horrors, tragedies, chaos, ruin..."

As the mood sank, Ohtori interrupted, "While it concerning, we have more pressing matters right in front of us. Firstly, I will state that Sonia Nevermind is not restricted to her castle as we may have thought at first. Secondly, it has come to my attention that someone among you is plotting."

Uchida shuddered at the thought, but she hadn't really considered the gravity. _Someone_ at this table was Leader, eating as normally as anyone. It was hard to imagine that faceless, droning voice belonging to any person though...

Wiping her forehead, Uchida began, "Last night, someone calling themselves 'Leader' passed out a few invitations to a meeting. Me and Hiiragi ended up going, but when they started talking about ending the Game through a murder, we ended up leaving. It turns out Miyamoto also got an invite, but she didn't go. There were three others who went though, and Leader themself."

Hiiragi continued, "Leader mostly talked about how much they thought Talent and Hope's Peak was hurting the world."

Zaizen blinked before stammering, "Excuse me? Hurting the world? One could say modern day society is the direct result of Hope's Peak influencing so many organizations and industries."

Taking a breath, Uchida began, "Well, it was more about complacency." Trying to remember, she began to explain a bit more fully, being sure to mention the other masked participants.

Of course, she realized she'd slipped up when Katsuragi asked, "So, who gave them the nicknames?"

Hiiragi nodded, "I was gettin' confused."

Uchida's face burned as she said, "Ah, er, I did..." The girl grumbled, "It helped, didn't it!?"

Katsuragi nodded, before laughing, "Well, they don't fit thematically. I mean, Pupil is a body part, but the rest aren't."

Uchida frowned, "Y-you try basing it on one thing! And keep 'Leader' too!"

Clearing her throat, Ohtori began, "Well, that's besides the point. What is most worrying is the unknown identities of this group, and how they might instigate a killing."

Shirakawa noted, "I don't imagine anyone wants to come forth?"

Miyamoto shrugged, "Even if they did, we couldn't be sure."

Zaizen began, "I'm more concerned about any allegiances. They seem to be against both Hope and Despair, yet utilize the former."

Kitano shrugged, "Who cares? It's the same as usual."

Katsuragi frowned, "No, not really..."

Nakamura scoffed, "Huh? Why not?"

Miyamoto shuddered, "No, I get it. I mean, think of it this way: normally, you have one person acting to get themselves freedom, but this time, you have four people trying to get one of them freedom."

Hiiragi gasped, "You mean like accomplices?"

Takanashi gulped, "Monokuma said it was foolish, but they may not care."

Miyamoto began, "It might not work out for Leader though. I mean, thinking from their perspective, Leader could be trying to manipulate people to allow them to escape, but that should be pretty obvious. If I were one of the guys working with Leader, I wouldn't want to let Leader into a position where they could kill. That'd test their stupid ideals."

Ohtori opened her mouth to speak, but the bells of a PA system rang out, and Monokuma's voice interrupted, the bear beginning, "Upupu, how nice to have you in one place! All this talk about cults is nice, but you know, it seems silly to make you guys just wait for them to do something, so it's my turn! This time, make your way to your Suites. Gehehehe..."

As silence gripped the Dining Hall, Uchida felt her heart race in anticipation, her breath getting heavier. She knew it couldn't be anything good, and for that stupid bear to stop them why they were strategizing. While there was still silence, Uchida blinked when she saw that Ohtori was speaking. Why couldn't she hear anything? Looking around, her vision began to blur. Seeing her plate of food, it was mostly untouched, even though she was sure she'd been eating.

Shivering, Uchida felt her consciousness fade as she slipped from her seat, the ceiling panning over her vision before meeting the ground, unintelligible buzzing of voices reaching her ears as she slipped away.

* * *

"Uchida-chan? Uchida-chan!?"

Katsuragi had barely registered as Hiiragi leaped from her seat, circling the table to reach the fallen girl. Katsuragi felt his heart tense in worry, but then guilt overtook him.

He'd known. He knew full well that she was sick. And yet, he didn't pay any attention to it just now, as they'd discussed what Katsuragi might have thought was more important.

But threats of the future meant little in the face of present suffering.

"Huh, what happened?" mutter Kitano. Shirakawa's staff clacked on the smooth ground as he made his way over.

Hiiragi explained, "She's sick as a dog! She was restin', but..."

Takanashi frowned, "She seemed alright earlier."

Miyamoto nodded, "Maybe a little tired looking, but..."

As Shirakawa took a look, Hiiragi glanced between the two girls, asking, "When did ya see her?"

"In the Armory a few hours ago," Miyamoto explained.

Takanashi looked aside as she muttered, "Er, it was just after you left around noon, Hiiragi-sama."

Hiiragi let out a displeased moan as she grumbled, "You said you would rest, Uchida-chan..."

"And that's just what she needs," Shirakawa said as he stood, heading to the food console.

Approaching her side, Furinji stooped down to lift her, but Ohtori interjected, "Allow me."

Furinji stepped away, nodding, "Yes, I've overstepped my bounds..."

As she stooped down to pick up Uchida, the black haired girl breathing heavily, Ohtori stated, "I do appreciate the thought."

Reaching Ohtori's side, Shirakawa handed her a bottle of water, insisting, "Leave this with her as well, but we should probably get moving."

Monokuma grumbled over the intercom, "Yeah, hustle and bustle you mussels! Feel free to drop sleeping blandy in her Suite. I'll save her portion of my little gift for later, upupupu."

Monokuma's words were absolute, and the class began to make their way up the Tower, the group shrinking as they moved into their Suites. By the last floor, Katsuragi was alone once Zaizen and Furinji moved into theirs. His anxiety was gripping, but he had no choice as he got to his Suite, bracing himself as he cracked open the door.

Nothing. Nothing unusual yet, at least. Heart pounding, he took a few steps inside, not sure what to expect. After waiting a minute or so, he wanted to calm down and assume Monokuma was just sending them to bed early, but he wouldn't go this far for a little gag, would he?

As if to test that thought, the television suddenly flipped on, the noise making Katsuragi jump. While he couldn't see anything yet, as he warily got closer, he heard the words, 'Future Foundation Young Hope Project Interview Tape 4'. The voice was that or a formal sounding adult, giving Katsuragi a businessy vibe, but he'd never heard of a group called 'Future Foundation' before.

After a moment, there was bit more dialogue, the voice asking, "So, Katsuragi, if you would share your Talent?"

The voice that responded was not his own, however, it was the voice of his sister, the girl appearing on screen, sitting at a desk wearing a normal, pale green blouse, the bangs of her blue hair nearly covering her green eyes. As the rest went down to her shoulders. She hadn't even gotten a chance to say a word before Yaichi leaped over, sitting square in front of the screen as he cried, "Yumi-chan!?"

Yaichi's heart spasmed with emotions as Yumi, her voice a bit bored as she began, "I'm able to control every part of my dreams while I sleep."

"And you're here because?"

Yumi sighed, "To remain in shelter with other privileged kids who happened to be related to members of Future Foundation so we aren't brutally killed before the world is safer."

Yaichi whined, "Yumi-chan you shouldn't be so dark with strangers!"

As he spoke, the interviewer continued with a laugh, "Yes, you are quite lucky, but we don't have the resources-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Yumi grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

After a moment, the interviewer continued, "So, we have your documented consent?"

Yumi nodded, mumbling, "I pledge to stay here until the world outside is made safe, not matter how long it takes."

The television switched itself off once more. Without a moment's hesitation, Yaichi hit the power button, but the screen only showed a commercial, his sister gone. Flipping it back off again, he laid back, locking his eyes on the ceiling as his heart calmed itself.

She was alive. Without a doubt, his sister was alive.

Hopping to his feet, Katsuragi could only jump for joy, letting out a cry of joy. He'd fear the worst, but luckily, those fears were unfounded. He continued to let out elated laughter for a few moments, before stopping as he considered the rest of his family. He could only pray that they were being kept safe by Future Foundation as well, but...

He wanted to leave. He wanted to see his dear sister this very second. That interview was such a short tease, but-

…

No. That's what Monokuma wanted, wasn't it? Katsuragi could guess the others got something similar: a diamond to seek in the smoldering coals of a burning world. A reason to escape.

Looking at the television longingly, Katsuragi slapped his cheeks. He couldn't act, even though he had the desire. She was safe and sound, wasn't she? But here, they were in danger, and come another Trial, Katsuragi would have to give assistance. He couldn't betray that by taking part in the Game.

Determination rising, Katsuragi exited his Suite, making his way back down. Once he got back, he wasn't surprised to see the others filing back into their seats, the meeting restarting. As Katsuragi took a seat, Ohtori began, "Well, what do you think?"

Furinji noted, "I was expecting worse, but it was simply a folder containing a few photos of my siblings in what appeared to be some sort of makeshift shelter."

Kitano laughed, "I knew some shitty apocalypse wouldn't take my mom down."

Takanashi smiled, "I was glad to see my mother and brother safe and sound..."

Miyamoto frowned, "I saw my dad, but the fact that I didn't see my mom is a little scary."

Shirakawa noted, "So, it seems we all received some form of evidence that we have relatives and loved ones alive?"

Through a hail of agreement, Nakamura grumbled, "Well count yourselves lucky, because all I got was a video of Monokuma laughing at me." Katsuragi frowned, as did a few others.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ohtori offered, but Nakamura only gave a shrug.

"A-anyway, did you guys hear anything about a 'Future Foundation?" Katsuragi began, a few glancing his way. No answer. Blinking, Katsuragi continued, "Well, I saw a video of my sister being interviewed by some group called Future Foundation. She's in some kind of shelter with some other kids who are probably Talented."

"That sounds lucky!" Hiiragi smiled.

Oomichi giggled, "A Talented girl locked away with a bunch of other ones...what could go wrong?"

Katsuragi grumbled, "Don't joke like that!"

Zaizen muttered, "But still, it's quite strange, don't you think? It hasn't even been but a few days, but a shelter was prepared so soon? That would take time, and the only people who could move knowing the Worst Incident would occur would be-"

"The Super High School Level Despair bogeyman..." Monokuma moaned eerily. As Zaizen crossed his arms over his chest and looked aside, Monokuma laughed, "Don't act like you weren't gonna say it, honey."

"Don't act as though it isn't suspicious," Zaizen noted.

Katsuragi frowned, "I just don't want to think Yumi's in anything dangerous..."

Monokuma giggled, "Well, you don't have to worry about that! Future Foundation's the real deal. I mean, is it really so unbelievable that a bunch of former Hope's Peak Students could predict an uprising? I mean, even if they didn't expect the whole shebang, a few precautions wouldn't have hurt." Letting out a sigh, he said, "I wasn't sure if I should tell you guys about it so early, but seeing you guys being all mopey, well..."

Furinji spat, "You feed off Despair, beast."

Monokuma giggled, "True, but the Hopes that lead to Despair make it that much more satisfying! And like I said, I don't want Leader to steal all the fun, but maybe I jumped the gun a bit."

Shirakawa noted, "Uchida-san mentioned Leader wanting the others to give up their lives, but this incentive seems to counteract that."

Monokuma shrugged, "Ah, well who knows how it's gonna turn out? Besides, I'm not gonna help Leader or anything. I mean, they're just one of you guys. Putting on a mask doesn't change that! I do wish them luck though, upupupu." Waving a paw, Monokuma finished, "Can't wait for the next Trial~"

Once Monokuma was gone, Ohtori hissed, "There won't be one."

Looking over to Katsuragi, Zaizen asked, "Was there anything else about this Future Foundation?" As Katsuragi shook his head, Zaizen began, "Well, I suppose it's not impossible that they came up with something so quickly, as Monokuma said..."

Takanashi noted, "If they are alumni of Hope's Peak Academy, then I find it a bit interesting that they do not seem to be calling themselves 'Super High School Level'."

Furinji nodded, "Indeed; it's unlikely for them to be unaware of Super High School Level Despair."

Zaizen muttered, "They wouldn't avoid association with Hope's Peak, would they?"

Nakamura frowned, "Shouldn't you be answering that, smart guy?"

Hiiragi wondered, "Well, if they're tryin' t- er, trying to hide it, then maybe they know about Human Potency too. Leader might be out of country now, but I bet the rest of Human Potency is back home!"

Katsuragi nodded, "That's right! I've never heard of them before though."

Ohtori noted, "I don't imagine many have. Hope's Peak is rather popular, and I have the feeling they haven't done anything significant yet."

Shirakawa pointed out, "They could have been formed rather recently."

Miyamoto grumbled, "Hope's Peak Academy, Future Foundation, Super High School Level Despair, Human Potency...anyone else I'm forgetting?"

After a moment, Katsuragi stated, "The 79th Class." The reaction was less than expected: mostly some sideways glances or mumbling, rather than the confidence bolstering cheer he'd been expecting. The worried glances from those who shared his concern over the reaction like Hiiragi or Takanashi were reassuring though. All these factions cropping up made Katsuragi feel like they were less than important, merely ending up in someone else's game.

The conversation ended on that note, the sweet relief at seeing loved ones alive leaving a bitter taste with some of the other implications.

One of the last ones to get up, Katsuragi was stopped before he'd even started, a giggle from behind him beginning, "Kukuku. It seems that positive energy still isn't the best cure for fear after all."

Unable to deny her, Katsuragi stood, admitting, "Yeah, it's still laughter..."

Oomichi's eye twitched as she hissed, "I curse such revelry..." Smiling a bit, she hid her mouth behind the sleeve of her kimono as she added, "Unless used to lower ones guard."

Nodding in agreement, Katsuragi reached out his hands, slipping them under Oomichi's arms, wiggling his fingers. Reflexively, she pinched her arms to her sides to try and pin his fingers, but it was useless. Unfortunately, she didn't laugh, but her face did curl into a horrific smile, a few choking noises and snorts coming from her mouth.

A bit disappointed, Katsuragi retracted his hands, Oomichi taking a wheezy breath before snarling, "Out of line!"

"Sorry, sorry," Katsuragi said as he raised his hand, patting her on the head.

"Noooooooo!" Oomichi moaned, flailing her arms helplessly.

Lifting his hand, Oomichi began to run her fingers through her hair, making sure it was properly aligned. Oomichi grumbled, "What is your fault? Why can't you shirk away from me like a normal person?"

Katsuragi admitted, "Well, I've been out of it for a day or so, so I'm checking to see if I still have it. Want me to make it up to you? I'll get some ice cream."

Giving a bitter grin, Oomichi said, "Fetch me matcha flavored...gelato."

Katsuragi blinked, before nodding, "A Japanese tea flavor of Italian ice cream...in Novoselic."

"With sprinkles," Oomichi added.

Unable to deny, Katsuragi headed over, perfectly willing to sacrifice a meal for her. He hadn't eaten lunch, after all... Giving the console a look...he made the selection and a bowl began to come out of the conveyer.

Stepping over, Oomichi sputtered, "Hah!? You expect me not to know the difference between ice cream and gelat-"

"It said gelato," Katsuragi stated, before nodding, "No sprinkles though."

Picking up the bowl with a blank stare, she took a spoonful, before admitting, "Well, I'm simply surprised that this menu can cater to my unusual tastes."

"I wonder if they have balut?" Katsuragi wondered.

Scoffing as she returned to the table, Katsuragi at her heels, she stated, "Oho, you think you can ruin my appetite? Duhuhuhu, you are out of your depth."

Sitting down, as she ate her bowl, the two discussed the grossest foods they knew: casu marzu, kutti pi... Oomichi was correct though: Katsuragi felt his stomach churn at her descriptions, but he had to admit, he was impressed in a way: with every word, Oomichi continued to eat as easily as if they were talking about the weather...

As Oomichi pushed aside her empty bowl, Katsuragi hastily changed subjects, asking, "Hey, Oomichi-san...how did you know all that stuff?"

Oomichi began, "It's been said of me that those looking to discover my methods of fear have come to me for assistance: authors, game developers, a rather young Director who had made a rather gross trilogy of films. We had a quaint dinner."

"Intestines, human hearts, and goat skulls?" Katsuragi wondered.

Oomichi replied, "Hot pot."

Katsuragi blinked, "What was in it?"

"...Beef, tofu, vegetables. One cannot keep my thin figure without watching what they eat," Oomichi said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Oomichi-chan?" Katsuragi gasped.

Shooshing him, Oomichi insisted, "Say nothing more. Instead, let us talk about family! I have a grandfather and a younger sister named Yumi. My grandfather was a Hope's Peak student."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Katsuragi insisted, "That's my family, not yours."

"Not yet."

"Wh-what?" Katsuragi blinked.

"Nothing," Oomichi insisted.

Shaking his head, Katsuragi had to admit, he was curious now. "You mentioned your dad before, didn't you?"

Oomichi nodded, "Yes, I see him, but not as often as I would like. He is quite busy, you see...traveling."

Katsuragi nodded, "Right, to the moon."

Oomichi narrowed her eyes for a moment, before continuing, "Our family is rather wealthy, but he chooses not to be a layabout."

"And your mom?" Katsuragi asked.

"She's right behind you," Oomichi insisted.

Katsuragi laughed, "I'm not gonna fall for that one."

"Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's saying," Oomichi insisted.

Katsuragi opened his mouth, but was struck cold as a chill ran from his left shoulder to his spine, then down his torso. Reflexively, he turned to look, but there was nothing. Shuddering, he wondered, "Is...is you mom..."

"Don't move too quickly, you might aggravate her."

"Call a spirit detective!"

"Would a death god suffice?" Oomichi asked. Katsuragi nodded. Oomichi began, "Mother, Katsuragi-san needs you."

"Noooo..." Katsuragi moaned. Slumping down, his head hit the table, before he began to slip from his seat, falling under the table.

After several moments, neither spirit nor human came to his aid, so he got back up to see Oomichi taking her bowl back to the food console. Katsuragi whined, "We aren't done yet!"

With a resigned sigh, Oomichi returned to the table, taking a seat. Katsuragi asked, "Siblings?"

Oomichi stated, "I was once a fraternal twin. My brother never made it past infancy, however."

Katsuragi frowned, "Aw...what happened?"

Oomichi shrugged, "I wonder. Do you have an idea?"

Trying to think Katsuragi felt a bit awkward as he suggested, "Was he premature?"

Oomichi shook her head, before chortling, "No, but you are to a degree with all of your cartoons and games."

Katsuragi conceded to that, before suggesting, "Was there some kind of accident?"

Oomichi giggled, "One of us was planned, but the other was an accident..."

Katsuragi gave a weak smile: at least it wasn't triplets. Trying to think, he recalled, "I did hear of something once...sudden infant death syndrome?"

Oomichi nodded, "Indeed! I must admit that I am just as curious as to you as to the cause of his death."

Katsuragi muttered, "Er, I wasn't really-"

"Suffocation? Poor genes? An improper sleeping position? Quite a mystery, no? The true causes are still unknown. I find it fascinating, really: what if the causes are simply beyond are perceptions?"

"Is that really 'simple'?" Katsuragi said.

Oomichi finished, "But I suppose what I might be most curious about is who he might have become..."

Katsuragi added, "Yeah, he might have been here with us."

Oomichi nodded, "How horrific would that be..." Smiling, she finished, "For you." Katsuragi winced: two Oomichi siblings...way too spooky.

However, Katsuragi couldn't help but notice, "But you aren't...lonely, right?"

Oomichi's stare was blank for a moment, before she said, "As you said...I'm a member of the 79th Class, aren't I?"

Katsuragi sniffled, "Oomichi-chan!" Standing, he tried to reach across the table to hug her, but as he flopped down, she was already gone, scampering up the stairs. Resigning, Katsuragi nodded: he'd rather have her feeling smothered than alone, that was for sure.

* * *

_The next day...what, did you forget what happened? Too bad! If you jump in during the middle this is to be expected! But how do they expect you to keep up when they only air the first episode once, hmm... Oh well, guess that's what the internet is for! But then why watch television at all? If you change the channel though I'm gonna be unbearably upset._

_Now, as I was saying, when Monomi came to school the next day, she was ready and early! Once she was through the gate, she bumped into her classmate, Mojibi. After a friendly stab on the back, she made her way to class while he bled on the ground, wishing he was at home playing guitar._

_In the halls, she ran into Mofode. The airhead didn't give her much choice, since she started running first! Of course, she didn't run so good after they parted ways. That one felt particularly good, since she'd been one of Mokabe's friends. Didn't I tell you?_

_Anyway, Monomi finished her journey through the empty halls as she got to her class, which had Mokabe and her other fun friend, Mogoe. Like deer, they were frozen as Monomi went towards them. Jumping out the window was impossible since they were on the second floor and probably would have blown out their girly knees. But even though they were such good friends, neither of them thought to let the other go, and that made Monomi mad! She jumped them, getting to Mogoe's cute little paw first before pointing her knife at Mokabe._

_But then, Moluki came in through the door!_

_Yes, the exclamation points really added to the tension of the scene, I think. Anyway, __**Monomi Theater XI**__ has been copyrighted by Monokuma Inc. Please do not illegitimately distribute, or you risk a lawsuit. And claw marks, you little shit. Grawr!_

* * *

"So that's how it is," Uchida muttered.

Katsuragi took a breath, having just finished assisting Hiiragi and Takanashi explain last night to Uchida, the girl having been quiet confused when she woke up to her incentive.

Pushing her empty breakfast dish aside, Takanashi noted, "From what Katsuragi-sama said, I feel as though Future Foundation is not our enemy."

Hiiragi pointed out, "Leader probably wouldn't like 'em though, since they're Talented and all."

Uchida added, "Well, they'd be really critical of them, at least. Though it's scary how Leader predicted them though. I mean, a group of Hope's Peak alumni getting together and trying to fix some of this crap?"

Hiiragi smiled, "Oh, they might be workin' on getting' us outta here!"

Takanashi frowned, "If they know where we are at all."

Hiiragi pouted, "What happened to havin' Hope?"

Takanashi gave a weak smile as she said, "You are correct. My apologies."

Uchida seemed to be in thought, but after a moment, the girl asked, "Katsuragi-kun: you know, if Future Foundation is supposed to be made up of former Hope's Peak students, and your sister had to have been related to one to get in that shelter, that must mean...er, do you happen to know Katsuragi Kumin or Katsuragi Seijiro?"

Surprised, Katsuragi Yaichi began, "Er, I don't know about Kumin, but Seijiro's my grandpa."

Uchida nodded, "Oh, that makes sense. I mean...wait, what is his Talent exactly?"

Katsuragi blinked, "He was the Super High School Level Neurologist! I mean, there's another, but he's the older one."

Uchida nodded thoughtfully, "That makes sense..."

"Why do you ask?" Katsuragi wondered, a slight smile on his face.

Uchida waved her hands, insisting, "Oh, er, I just heard the names...uh, a while ago. Katsuragi's kind of a common name so I didn't want to assume though, y-you know?"

Not wanting to pry, Katsuragi simply nodded. After a moment, Hiiragi wondered, "What is your sister like, Katsuragi-kun?"

As Hiiragi said his name again, the Dreamer couldn't help but pump his fist inwardly as he realized he was surrounded by cute girls again. To answer her question, however, Katsuragi began, "Well, she's pretty small and cute: like huggable, you know? She also has a tough sleep schedule, since she only takes half an hour naps every few hours so she has more time dreaming, so she lets me take care of her. If she didn't follow her schedule then she'd end up really tired for days. I mean, she basically has to sleep at school during lunch so there isn't a whole lot of time to eat, so if I didn't make her quick to eat lunches, she'd be in trouble."

Uchida grinned, "She's pretty high maintenance, huh?"

"Worth every second," Katsuragi nodded.

"I hope she is appreciative," Takanashi said.

Katsuragi shrugged, "I do it because she's my one and only sister! I mean, I don't need her to tell me she loves me all the time. I mean, I know it's true. I'm just glad she trusts me. I mean, when I tell her an anime is good she usually tries to watch it, even if she doesn't always agree."

Uchida frowned, "Don't corrupt her!"

Katsuragi growled, "Never! I mean, she has real friends, so I'm guessing she doesn't talk about it at school."

Hiiragi wondered, "Do you have a lot of other friends?"

Katsuragi winced, "Er, you guys..."

Uchida sighed, "Do you talk about anime at school?"

Katsuragi slumped, "I tried..."

Hiiragi pouted, "But yer so friendly!"

Uchida giggled, "Well, if he couldn't make friends with a bunch of other weird kids like us, he'd be the uber weirdo."

"Now now," Takanashi sighed.

Stretching, Uchida began, "Well, thanks for filling me in guys. I'm going..." Uchida looked at Hiiragi before finishing, "Straight back to bed." Hiiragi gave a knowing smile as Uchida got up, making her way upstairs.

PArting ways, Katsuragi got up and made his way out, getting some sun. Feeling energized already, he figured he'd give the new area a check, since he really hadn't yet.

Heading outside, his path took him to the Wall. Walking around inside for a bit, checking out the Armory, he headed up, seeing a figure making their way around. Heading over, Katsuragi hoped to catch up, managing to come up from behind, waving, "Morning!"

Turning, Nakamura nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"What's up?" Katsuragi asked.

Glancing around, Nakamura shrugged, "We are, I guess."

As Katsuragi started to feel awkward, wondering how to approach him, Nakamura sighed, "Well, since you aren't gonna go away, come on."

Katsuragi wondered, "Where are we going?" Nakamura grumbled under his breath, but didn't answer. In fact, as they walked around the top of the Wall, he said nothing more, the two moving in relative silence. At least there was a view! Though the city was looking rather majestic at the time, with the pillars of smoke everywhere...

The pair stopping near the oceanside, Katsuragi began to take a look, seeing a few dots in the distance, spaced evenly, likely ships, but they weren't moving. It was kind of ominous, really.

"So," Nakamura began, pausing for a moment before asking, "...What'd you want again?"

Katsuragi said, "Just to talk, you know?"

"Sure, sure. About what?" Nakamura asked.

"About you, I guess," Katsuragi insisted.

"Greeeeat," Nakamura grumbled.

Katsuragi offered, "Well, if you don't want too, I can leave."

Nakamura shrugged, "Oh no! Don't go! Just because I don't really want to be here doesn't mean I should go. Not like there's anyway to really go, is there?" Cringing, Katsuragi decided not to respond.

Trying to regain the conversation, Katsuragi spotted the tattoo on his arm: it seemed to be of a chameleon, the hands grasping some kind of arrow. Katsuragi wondered, "What's that?"

"A tat."

After a moment of silence, Katsuragi reiterated, "I mean, why'd you get it?" Blinking, he couldn't help but continue, "And how? Don't you have to be a bit older to get one legally?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Maybe in some countries." Katsuragi leaned forward, silently prying, so Nakamura relented, "Fine. See, I was in the Mexican wilderness, looking to explore some temples and shit."

Katsuragi gasped, "Man, temples _and_ shit? What kind of scientist studies poop again?" Nakamura shot a stern look, so Katsuragi gave a smile before letting him continue.

Nakamura continued, "So anyway, I went to check out one the locals had been talking about, but it turned out some cult had set up shop there. I couldn't get close though, which was a shame, but I had an idea. Turns out cults don't spring up from temples, they actually recruited from a local town I hadn't been to yet, so put on a disguise and applied. However, I had to get the tattoo as a symbol that I was in the cult-"

Katsuragi interjected, "Wait a minute, chameleons are African mostly, aren't they?"

Nakamura shrugged, "They're in some parts of Asia, Europe, and North America too, but I guess they shot down the bloody skull tattoo idea. Not subtle enough, you know?"

As Katsuragi held back some chuckles, Nakamura continued, "But anyway, it worked, and I got in. I got a place to sleep, but that night I started sneaking around, trying to get a scope on the place. I mean, you don't hide in a temple if you aren't into some shady shit, you know? Human sacrifices, human trafficking, human...human."

"Human human?" Katsuragi blinked.

"Human _human_," Nakamura said. Katsuragi nodded in understanding, even though he had no idea what he was talking about. And chances were neither did Nakamura.

"Anyway, go ahead and guess: what do you think they were up too?" Nakamura began.

Katsuragi thought for a moment, before beginning, "Um, they were...it was a cult, so they captured local virgins, and you managed to rescue them in a daring escape! And they all professed their love to you but you were like 'hey, it's cool and all, but there's this class trip I've got to go on, so...'"

Nakamura snorted, "Hell no! Forget higher education, I'd be in on that! ...Which means it didn't happen."

Katsuragi sighed, "I guess you aren't that cool after all..." Nakamura glared, so Katsuragi quickly said, "Well, you probably found their treasure and nabbed it. I mean, it would look better in a museum, after all."

"I actually did find an emerald ring, but it was from some Mexican jewelry chain. Like Nova or something."

"Oh," Katsuragi said, before shrugging, "I don't know then...illegal goods?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Close enough. Turned out the cult was all bullshit, as most are, and it was actually a front for a drug lab. They set up a bunch of equipment in the ancient ruins and the cult members were actually just gangsters. They just adapted to the local religion and formed a cult based on it as a front so the villagers wouldn't turn them in to the authorities. I did though: got those fuckers good."

Katsuragi grinned, "But since you still have the tattoo, they will always live on in your heart."

"Actually, I was thinking about getting it covered up with like a dragon or something," Nakamura said.

Katsuragi lit up as he suggested, "Oh! Perched on a fallen castle tower instead of an arrow!"

Nakamura glanced over to the Palace, nodding, "Oh look, and there's the inspiration."

Katsuragi nodded, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Looking at the tattoo, he wondered, "Maybe I can get a Sonia in the mouth there..."

Chortling, Nakamura took a breath before stretching, finishing, "Well, we're having too much fun with that idea. Let's call it quits before Monokuma sticks his head up our asses." Turning to leave, he gave a lazy wave as he said, "Later, I guess."

Returning the wave, Katsuragi watched him go. He had to admit, Nakamura seemed so casual telling the story, when chances were that it was plenty harrowing to experience. If the latest Trial was any indication, he definitely wasn't a rock as far as emotions went, but the fact that he could still do things like that regardless of his feelings...that was bravery, wasn't it?

* * *

Mere minutes later, Katsuragi cracked the door open to the Dining Hall, eager for a meal. However, before he'd even taken a step in, he spotted Ohtori, the girl heading towards him.

"Afternoon, Ohtori-s-gah!" Katsuragi exclaimed, gasping out as the Fencer grabbed him. As she ruffled his clothes, Katsuragi stammered, "Wh-what are you doing!?"

After a moment, Ohtori stepped back, before shaking her head, "I apologize. There's been an issue, so I had to be certain."

Katsuragi blinked, "I'm sorry?"

Ohtori explained, "A form has been filed at the Armory."

Blinking again, Katsuragi mumbled, "Uh..."

Ohtori let out an impatient sigh, before asking, "Am I saying it wrong? A weapon was taken from the Armory."

Recalling the room he was examining earlier, Katusragi nodded, "Ah, I see." Eyes widening in shock, he finished, "Oh. _Oh_."

Ohtori began, "We need to find it, immediately. It was for a 'hatchet', which I believe is some type of axe."

Looking at his baggy clothes, Katsuragi nodded, "Uh-huh." Trying to think, Katsuragi asked, "What if someone hid it in their room?"

Ohtori seemed concerned as she answered, "That will have to wait. While it would still be a danger, if it's on someone's person, then it is far more dangerous."

Before she could continue, Katsuragi heard the door to the outside open again, turning to see the shorter Furinji step through. Before Katsuragi could say anything, Ohtori pushed past him, reaching Furinji in an instant and beginning the search.

"H-hah!? H-have I wronged you!?" Furinji gawked.

Stepping back, Ohtori explained quickly, "I apologize, but a hatchet has been taken from the Armory, and without my consent. It needs to be found."

Katsuragi suggested, "Should we split up?"

Ohtori thought for a moment, before saying, "I would rather stay here, to keep anyone from depositing the weapon in their room, or retrieving it."

Furinji noted, "But if we came across any of the girls..."

Ohtori said, "I will claim responsibility, but at the very least warn them first." Gaze hardening, she assured the boys, "And by 'claim responsibility', I mean, 'don't do anything that inquires me to hurt either of you'."

Letting the slip of the tongue go by, Katsuragi nodded, "U-understood."

Leading the way, Furinji turned around, Katsuragi heading after as they went through to doors. Going down the stairs, the pair looked around, before Katsuragi asked, "Should we split up, or what?"

Furinji suggested, "The two of us being together would eliminate suspicions. I'd move much faster alone, but I will keep to your pace."

While being reminded of his physical inferiority wasn't very reassuring, Katsuragi nodded, "Right...let's go."

In an instant, Furinji made to break into a run, but went nowhere, stopping to ask, "Where?"

Looking around, Katsuragi saw no one, across the grounds, so he suggested, "The Garden! Then the Wall!"

By the time he started the second sentence, Furinji had already bolted off, his brown braid trailing behind him. Katsuragi attempted to flounder after him, but it took a few moments for him to get close, Furinji slowing down considerable, a mild look of disappointment on his face as he suggested, "You should consider excising more. It would prolong your lifespan, and for someone who sleeps so much..."

Katsuragi argued, "I don't sleep any more than the usual guy!"

After a moment, Furinji suggested, "I suppose you may simply value it more." Katsuragi gave a short laugh, unable to disagree.

Reaching the Royal Garden, the pair began to look through the trees, trying to find anyone who'd been concealed in the foliage. Sure enough, Katsuragi spotted Miyamoto standing near a tree. Stepping out, the Tutor 's eyes widened in shock, the girl taking a step back as a sound resembling the crumpling of a paper or crushing of a leaf was heard. As Furinji arrived, Katsuragi insisted, "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Miyamoto grumbled, "You just scared me a little, that's all..."

Approaching, Furinji began, "If you would relent, I would like to search you for concealed weapons."

Miyamoto blinked, "Eh? Why?"

Katsuragi explained, "Someone filled out a form in the Armory...whatever that means."

Miyamoto blinked, before shrugging, "So what?"

While the small girl pondered, Furinji moved over, running his hands down her as he patted her down, making the girl squeal in shock, raising her arms. Once he was done, she skirted away, hissing, "Leave me alone! I'm telling you I'm safe!"

Furinji admitted, "I merely wanted to be certain. Feel free to report to Ohtori if you feel I made a mistake."

Miyamoto flinched, before turning away and muttering, "Whatever..." Without further word, she took her leave.

Once she was gone, Furinji suggested, "Let's proceed." With a nod, Katsuragi began to head off, the two making their way to the nearest Watchtower, closer to the Docks. Heading to the very top, a scan revealed that no one was walking on top of the wall, but it wasn't impossible that anyone was inside. Heading back down, the pair made their way through, passing a few Watchtowers as they reached the first point of interest, the Sleeping Quarters, after more than a few minutes. Furinji took lead, heading down a ladder as Katsuragi followed. Going down, the pair found themselves in a room with a number of beds, pushed so that they were too close to each other.

Standing amongst them however, gaze on one of the walls, was the bespectacled Zaizen. The Puzzler looked over to the boys as they entered, Furinji wasting no time in patting Zaizen down, much to his chagrin. He said nothing, but he did click his tongue.

Katsuragi apologized, "Sorry, Ohtori-san's orders."

Zaizen wondered, "There had better be a good reason." Thinking, he guessed, "Was a weapon taken from the Armory?" Katsuragi nodded grimly.

While Zaizen pondered, Katsuragi asked, "What are you doing here?"

Zaizen gestured at the wall, so Katsuragi stepped a bit closer, blinking in confusion as he saw a paper affixed to the wall. Dominating it was a symbol of some kind: a white circle, the bottom half filled it. There was some writing as well, reading '**Oh dear, it's gone? But perhaps a fresh lily will tease your thoughts?**'

From behind them, Furinji muttered, "I don't follow."

Zaizen began, "It seems to be a riddle of some kind, but I'm missing pieces."

Katsuragi could resist, noting, "The Super High School Level Puzzler is, well, puzzled?"

Zaizen scoffed, "You can't expect one to play solitaire with half a deck. Of course, going off of this, I would search the Garden or the Burial Grounds."

Katsuragi blinked, before noting, "I would have guessed...the girl's changing room for the Bath!" The Dreamer flinched at the unamused stares, before insisting, "I was kidding!"

Furinji replied, "I didn't understand."

Katsuragi began, "You know? Lilies? ...Never mind."

Furinji ignored him, turning to Zaizen and noting, "There was nothing unusual at the Garden, so the Burial Ground then? It should be close by."

Zaizen shrugged, "I would be put more at ease by the reason for this note, but if we do have a situation, we should be quick."

With a nod, Furinji headed back up the ladder to the upper floor of the Sleeping Quarters, leading the other two as they headed to the nearest Watchtower, taking a few minutes to climb down. The rear corner of the Palace was in view, so they made there way over, wind increasing as they reached the Burial Ground. Katsuragi kept his eyes peeled, but no one was within sight.

As the trio went down the uneven path, Katsuragi shuddered as he realized that this was near where Leader had held their meeting. It was a few moments before Furinji spotted something, asking, "What's that?" Looking over, Katsuragi saw a dark blue cloth sticking out from behind a tree a few meters into the foliage. Blinking, he began to step over, but halted as a series of bells chimed throughout the grounds.

"Ah, attention please, your attention please, we've got a body over here. Please, ready yourself for a Class Trial, upupupu!"

Katsuragi gasped, looking around as he asked, "Who?" Hands starting to shake, he looked over to the dark cloth and prayed, "No..."

Gingerly, Furinji made his way over, taking a stiff breath, Zaizen following, clearly a bit sweaty. Katsuragi was last as he stepped around the tree, getting a look at the dark blue cloth. He flinched when he noticed it seemed to be covering a body, leaning against the wood. Briefly glancing to the pair, Furinji stooped down before carefully pulling it off.

Katsuragi let out a low whine as he saw the small, frame of Miyamoto, her eyes closed behind askew glasses, her neck gouged by a steel hatchet, blood dripping from the axe blade still lodged in the fresh wound. And yet, her expression, somehow seemed peaceful.


	15. 3-4: Lesson Learned

**Nothing on the Way: Abnormal Days**

* * *

"No..." Katsuragi muttered, face tightening in pain as he looked away from the body.

"We only just saw her," Furinji noted grimly.

"What!?" Zaizen gasped. Shaking his head bitterly, he turned away, hissing, "So close..." Glancing around, he realized, "The killer could still be nearby!"

Furinji didn't waste a second, shooting off towards the edge of the Palace. Katsuragi admitted, "I didn't see anyone earlier, but I could barely see half of the grounds."

Zaizen shook his head, insisting, "You shouldn't blame yourself. But...did you notice anything unusual?"

Katsuragi frowned, "I told her about the weapon, but she didn't seem to care." Zaizen seemed contemplative, but said nothing.

The pair waited for a few tense minutes, not wanting to investigate without the File to go on. Eventually, most of the others began to arrive in a group, their reactions simultaneous.

"M-Miyamoto-san," Hiiragi muttered weepily.

Kitano growled, "Goin' after the little ones with a weapon!? Who's the fuckin' coward?"

"Please...don't," Ohtori said, her face pale, her expression tense. Her fist clearly trembling, the Fencer approached the body, letting out a shaky breath before crouching down. No one else dared say a word.

Within more than a few minutes, Furinji returned, Oomichi and Rukawa in tow, meaning everyone was present. Taking another breath, Ohtori stood, beginning, "I...I'm sorry. I said there would be no more blood, and..."

"Yet there was blood. You did a good job though! Ears off to you!" Monokuma giggled.

Teeth bared, Ohtori's hand went to the hilt of her rapier as she charged. Not even a moment later, Furinji was in between them, arms placed at just the right points to stop Ohtori's charge, even as the sound of metal sliding against metal was heard.

"He's merely trying to rile you up! Don't fall into his pace!" Furinji warned.

Monokuma giggled, "Yeah, my bad. Guess I was about as subtle as an axe to the neck there."

Snarling, Ohtori raised her blade, perhaps as if to throw it, to get as much a result as she could, no matter how insignificant. However, Furinji was too short to stop her: the Jujutsu Master only able to reach her elbow. Katsuragi had the thought to step over and try to stop her, but he couldn't have moved fast enough.

To his surprise, however, another hand moved in, the large paw of Kitano's grabbing Ohtori's forearm, the burly delinquent giving a low growl of, "You need to chill."

Ohtori tightened the grip of her blade for a moment, before loosening herself with an exhaled breath. Furinji let go as she took a shaky step away, sliding the blade back into its sheath, wiping her forehead as she looked away shamefully.

Monokuma began, "Ah, that was fun, but now it's time to get started, don't you think? Besides, this place is starting to gross me out: there might be mice!" From empty air, he produced a familiar black book, now numbered 'Monokuma File 3'. Setting it down against the tree, he gave a wave as he headed off, offering, "Enjoy your investigation while it lasts!"

After a moment of tense silence, Ohtori shook her head, before growling, "This isn't our first investigation. We should be prepared for this by now." Looking around, she began, "Who wants to stay here and watch the crime scene?"

Takanashi nodded firmly, "Nothing shall move from its spot!"

Kitano shrugged, "I'm fine here." Katsuragi blinked at the Bancho again, not being sure what to make things.

Ohtori nodded, "Then I will give the rest of you room to work." Turning on her heels, the Fencer made her way off, a few going with her, or turning to head another way.

Noting no one went for the File, Katsuragi reached for it, just as he heard Shirakawa ask, "Would you kindly read it for me?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Uh, sure." Flipping it open, the first thing that came to view was a diagram of Miyamoto's body, a pink mark on the neck. Getting the drill, Katsuragi began:

"**The Victim, Miyamoto Chiho, was discovered in the Burial Ground at 12:42 PM.**

**The victim has a laceration on the neck. The cause of death was hemorrhaging. There are no other wounds on the body.**"

"Not much different, it seems," Shirakawa nodded.

Katsuragi frowned, "Well, it doesn't say exactly when she died."

Shirakawa noted, "Ah, true, my mistake. In that case, would you like to aid me in my investigation?"

Katsuragi somehow managed a smile as he said, "That sounds like a plan." His slight grin didn't last for long as he turned to the body.

Crouching down, he began to get a closer look. Her shirt was a bit out of order, and the wound didn't need to be mentioned, though the hatchet seemed to be lodged firmly. Katsuragi had hoped she hadn't gone slowly, but a trail of blood drops moving away from the corpse seemed to imply otherwise, leading from the corpse to a spot on the ground a short distance away from Miyamoto's feet.

Taking a step over to get a better look, Katsuragi asked from his crouching position, "It looked like she moved after she got hit. Or was moved."

Kitano shook his head, "You ain't moving far like that. Maybe she fell back though."

Katsuragi blinked, "Wh-what?"

Kitano spat, "Huh? Sounded reasonable."

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, but it's just..._you_ said it."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kitano muttered, "Don't make a federal fuckin' issue out of it."

Takanashi interjected, "On the contrary, I am appreciative of the effort."

Shirakawa agreed, "It's refreshing."

Kitano help his hands out incredulously as he grunted, "And there you go, making a federal fuckin' issue out of it." Scratching his head, he began, "Those Trials are boring as shit, but Ohtori's the only one who even tried to kill me, but that didn't count. So if I'm gonna have to sit through more of those shitty Trials maybe they'll be less fucking dull if I put in some effort." Katsuragi wasn't sure what was more depressing: the fact that Kitano was only putting his effort into these life or death Trials now, or that Miyamoto had only managed to get him to put in effort posthumously.

Looking at the bloodstains again, Katsuragi didn't quite feel like they were close enough to where Miyamoto for her to have fallen to where she was, unless she'd taken a few steps back, but the blood was pooled unevenly so...Katsuragi couldn't reach a conclusion. Giving the hatchet a look, he didn't notice anything particularly unusual. However, slipping his arm into his sleeve, he dared prod at the hatchet, before shaking his head, noting, "Nope, that isn't coming free on its own."

Lastly, Katsuragi gave the dark blue cloth a look, carefully holding it up. The outer side that had been visible was clean, but looking down, he noticed, "There's some blood on it. I guess from the neck wound?"

Takanashi began, "It resembles the cloaks from the Clothing Emporium, as Uchida-sama called it." Stepping over, Takanashi held another corner up, revealing a hood, explaining, "See?" Letting go and stepping back, she finished, "I believe there were more when we got there than the other day, so I conclude that this, and the others, are the cloaks Uchida and Hiiragi described from their meeting with Leader."

Katsuragi figured, "Well, that could mean whoever did this was one of those Human Potency guys, or that they just took it from the same place."

Shirakawa nodded, "It may be a framing attempt, but it's not exactly the easiest thing to conceal, is it?"

Katsuragi agreed, "It is pretty big. I mean, maybe you could hide it at a distance, but that doesn't seem to be an issue."

Letting the cloak down, Katsuragi took one more glance around, spotting something out of place on the ground a couple meters away from the corpse. Near one of the trees was a fallen branch, thin but holding a number of smaller twigs, rife with leaves, but what caught Katsuragi's eye in particular was the broken end, which was a bright color. Picking it up, he found out why: it hadn't fallen, but was cut. Looking around again, he found out where it had come from: the tree facing Miyamoto, a bit close to the bloodstain. Katsuragi wondered, "Why cut off this branch?"

Approaching, Shirakawa followed Katsuragi's guide, tapping the damaged stump and sniffing it, before sighing, "It's far too smooth to be natural, and the only suitable tool for the job is over there. But as you said, why?" If Katsuragi knew the answer, he'd have said so earlier.

Just as the two began to leave, Katsuragi saw Takanashi stoop down by the corpse, cringing as she began to rifle through the girl's skirt pockets. Shuddering, she pulled something out, much to Katsuragi's surprise: two small pieces of paper.

He was not the only one, Kitano asking, "How'd you know those were there?"

A bit put off, Takanashi explained, "I thought I saw something white, but..." Grimacing, she gasped, "This one has blood on it!" Gently putting the pages down, she held her hands wide to her sides as she explained, "That was most unsanitary of me! I am unfit to work: please excuse me as I wash my hands."

"Th=thanks!" KAtsuragi quickly said as she hustled off. Looking down at the notes, Katsuragi's eyes widened as he saw the same symbol as before: a circle with the bottom half filled in. Katsuragi opened his mouth to call out to Takanashi, but deemed it fruitless, instead beginning, "I recognize these: there was one in the place with all the beds in the wall."

Shirakawa nodded, "The Sleeping Quarters? Curious. Do tell."

Katsuragi began, describing the symbol before flipping both so that they were oriented the right way, the two being the same except that one was more wrinkled, and the other was stained with a few drops of blood. Reading them aloud, the one with blood read: "**A present for you.**" The other, wrinkled one, said, "**Oh wait, no lilies here! But as offering?**"

Shirakawa scratched his chin as he noted, "Strange, I can't quite make heads of tails of it."

Katsuragi explained, "The one in the Sleeping Quarters said...er, '**Oh dear, it's gone? But perhaps a fresh lily will tease your thoughts?**'"

"Lilies again?" Kitano grunted.

Shirakawa began, "I believe I've smelled flowers here, and certainly some in the Royal Garden, but I couldn't tell you which were lilies. Shall we check the Garden?"

Katsuragi nodded, "I want to, but this cloak got me thinking we should check the Mausoleum real quick."

Shirakawa smirked, "A wise thought. There should be someone down there, if I heard correctly." Leading the way, the Healer's staff knocked against the ground as he made his way over, Katsuragi nodding farewell to Kitano before the two entered. The path was dark, but Shirakawa led the way well enough, Katsuragi able to keep track of him through the low light giving his lightly colored pants a faint glow, though it didn't help him through the occasional stumble. Eventually, torchlight up ahead enabled him to see a bit better, though it was still dim.

Entering the main chamber of the Mausoleum, Katsuragi lit up as he greeted, "Uchida-chan!"

Turning to see them, the girl smiled, "Oh, glad it's you guys. I was starting to doubt my idea to go off alone."

"How goes the investigation?" Shirakawa asked.

Uchida began, "Well, it's already a little different from the last time I was here. The torches are back where they belong, for starters, and the mask I left is gone. I also don't remember the bones..."

Not sure what she was talking about, Katsuragi gave it a closer look, before noticing that a few bones were indeed scattered about, shoved up against the walls. It seemed to be most of a human skeleton.

Shirakawa replied, "Those definitely weren't there before."

Looking around, Uchida suggested, "Well, they have to have come from somewhere... Oh! I do remember now! They were there during the meeting with Leader."

"But not our investigation a few days prior. Let's give it a look, shall we?" Shirakawa suggested.

Splitting up, the trio scanned the area, but the only place to search was the coffins. Bracing himself, Katsuragi grimaced as he gave the lid a shove, finding that it slid off easily. Unfortunately, this one was occupied, the Dreamer shuddering at the desiccated corpse before pulling the coffin closed again, moving on to the next. As he found another body, he heard Uchida groan, "No...it's the Queen."

Shocked, Katsuragi headed over, daring to take a look, but the woman lying still in the coffin was a bit older than the Nevermind he expected, her hair medium length, but still blonde. Frighteningly, the cause of death was still apparent: clean holes bored into the side of her skull. Disgusted, he and Uchida slid the coffin shut once more. "They were her _parents_," Uchida growled.

"So is the soul missing from this coffin," Shirakawa revealed. Looking over, Katsuragi saw the Healer beckoning them, so the two made their way over. As they approach, Shirakawa reiterated, "Or, as I should say, all these coffins belong to her ancestors."

"I sorta got it," Katsuragi shrugged.

"You're too kind," Shirakawa said with a light smile.

Looking into the coffin, Uchida nodded, "Well, there's nothing in it, but I don't see why anyone would empty it."

Before Katsuragi could offer a response, a heeled footstep grabbed his attention, a chillingly familiar voice scoffing, "Defiling graves? I thought you were investigating a _recent_ death."

Katsuragi's heart pulsed rapidly as he turned to see Sonia had arrived, standing by the door opposite the way they came, which closed shut, the dim area beyond not visible for more than a second.

"S-Sonia!?" Uchida gasped.

Shirakawa muttered, "That door leads to the Palace?"

Sonia smiled, "The Labyrinth below the castle is quite expansive, yet only royalty is entrusted with its layout, for use in escapes during intense situations. It also happens to have a way here, which is quite handy. I wouldn't miss this Trial for the saké."

"Hmm, what is the legal drinking age in Novoselic?" Shirakawa wondered.

"Foreign alcohols can only be consumed by legal adults, meaning anyone who has eaten a skong or is over the age of 18," Sonia answered promptly. Shaking her head, she noted, "Such an old, long, and dangerous ritual."

"E-eating a what?" Uchida stammered.

"I was referring to reaching the age of 18," Sonia explained with a sly smile.

Shirakawa chortled, "Yes, that was quite the dangerous ritual."

Sonia continued, "The skong is also rather difficult to consume, though it is no longer required to hunt one anymore as they are rare in the wild due to Novoselic's population boom after World War II."

Shaking her head, Uchida growled, "Never mind that! You're taking up valuable investigation time!"

Raising a hand to her mouth in shock, Sonia explained, "Oh my! I apologize, I should allow you to work." Letting out a sigh, she said, "I do not wish to give the Culprit an unfair advantage, though I am curious as to their identity."

Katsuragi mumbled, "Wait, you don't know?"

Sonia sighed, "I detest spoilers." Looking aside, she added, "But I must admit, even the Victim is unfamiliar to me at this moment."

Uchida revealed, "It was Miyamoto."

"Ah, I just spoke to her, how distraught she was over the thought that her leader doesn't trust her," Sonia mused.

Katsuragi grumbled accusingly, "What did you tell her?"

Sonia shrugged, "I simply pointed out that Ohtori Keiko is armed at all times, and only relies on others when forced to. Did she not order Miyamoto to stay away from the meeting in this very room? Miyamoto could have been a valuable informant in regards to Leader's actions, and had you and Hiiragi not been invited, Leader would have gone completely unnoticed to the group as a whole, only a select few knowing." Sonia sighed, "She's not the most cunning leader, is she? Ohtori, that is of course. Leader seems at least somewhat intelligent."

Uchida spat, "She's the best here."

Not missing the jab, Sonia gave a slight, unamused smile as she finished, "Well, The Trial Tower awaits my presence. I shall see you there." Raising her gloved hand, she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she made her way out of the Mausoleum.

Shirakawa sighed, "Even though I don't dislike the sound of her voice, I can't say I look forward to hearing more of her."

Katsuragi's mouth twitch as he asked, "Can you look forward?"

Shirakawa shrugged, "I try. Let me know how I'm doing." Readying his staff, he asked, "Are we through here?"

Uchida said, "Probably, but I don't want to bump into Sonia again. You two go on ahead." Bidding farewell, the two took there leave, heading out.

Katsuragi wasn't very surprised when they saw the former Princess sooner than he'd liked, the girl's light hair flashing in the darkness ahead of them, Sonia moving quickly despite the darkness. By the time the got outside, however, she was gone.

Without instruction, Shirakawa began to lead the way, Katsuragi figuring after a few minutes that they were headed to the Garden. The greenery came into sight as they rounded the corner of the Palace. As they made their way past fields of flowers, Shirakawa recalled, "Keep your eyes peeled for any pieces of paper"

"I'm looking," Katsuragi nodded as he kept his eyes open, looking for the telltale white among the green and brown. However, the first thing to come into sight was a rust color; the sleeves of Rukawa's shirt as the girl stood, staring blankly as usual.

"What are you doing here, Rukawa-san?" Katsuragi had to ask.

Rukawa put a finger to her lip in thought for a few seconds, before answering, "I guess I'm trying to investigate."

Katsuragi forced a supportive smile as he asked, "H-how's it going?"

"I think I'm just going to wait until the Trial and vote on whoever you decided on," Rukawa answered plainly.

Letting out a sigh, Katsuragi mumbled, "Well, thanks for the support."

Shirakawa suggested, "Perhaps next time you should helping someone else investigate, such as Zaizen."

Rukawa nodded, "Oh, I'll do that then." The Baller didn't make any moves though, seeming content to stay here.

Hoping to try and get help, Katsuragi asked, "Hey, would you help us look around here? There should be a piece of paper with some writing and a half filled circle on it."

Rukawa blinked, before saying, "Okay, I'll look."

Glad for the help, Katsuragi began to search along with the other two, fanning out and looking for any loose pieces of paper. Not wanting to spend too much time on it, however, Katsuragi decided, "I don't think it's here."

Returning to the Dreamer, Rukawa tilted her head as she asked, "Then why were we looking?"

As Shirakawa approached, Katsuragi explained, "Well, I'd think whoever left it would want it to be easy to see, you know?"

"A good point, but if we were wrong on the clue..." Shirakawa noted.

Katsuragi pointed out, "We don't even know where it started."

Shirakawa suggested, "Well, it may be prudent to check the Armory. Miyamoto's Suite also comes to mind. She may have left something of note behind."

Rukawa asked, "The notes were hers?"

Katsuragi shook his head, "I doubt it. Thanks for the help though, Rukawa." The girl shrugged, before going to do her own thing.

Taking their leave, the two boys made there way out of the Garden, their path aiming past the Towers and to the Wall. As they walk, Katsuragi asked, "Wait, how were you searching for the notes?"

Shirakawa grinned, "I was merely pretending." As Katsuragi flushed a little in embarrassment for his lack of attention, Shirakawa added, "Of course, had I heard a page ruffling in the wind, I'd have investigated."

"O-of course," Katsuragi chuckled weakly.

Reaching the end, the pair traveled up the Watchtower they'd arrived at, Shirakawa taking a moment to verify his location before leading Katsuragi to the Armory. At first, Katsuragi wasn't sure they'd arrived at the right place, as the only point of note was the dark glass wall above the counter, Nakamura standing nearby. Noting the entry, the Spelunker turned to them, nodding, "Sup."

Shirakawa asked, "How goes the investigation?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Honestly? I can't say I was trying too hard. I just wanted to check out the forms, but have you got any idea what to make of this?" Raising his finger, he stepped aside, pointing to a familiar looking note stuck to the glass.

"Hey, that's..." Katsuragi muttered as he approached. Reading the text underneath the half filled circle aloud, he stated, "**Good and ready, unless you were hoping for a nap first...not for you, shorty**."

Shirakawa frowned, "It seems to say more than most of the others. But 'shorty'..."

Nakamura asked, "Miyamoto, right?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, it looks like it. But no one else noticed these until afterward, except Zaizen."

Shirakawa added, "And Miyamoto, unless the Culprit slipped the others into her pocket."

"Anyway, who cares about that," Nakamura interrupted. Leaning down to the opening in the glass, Nakamura called, "Hey, Monokuma, we need all the forms you've gotten."

Monokuma appeared, grumbling, "Yeah, yeah, you and everyone." Despite the grumbling, he slid a small stack through, though it was only three papers, Katsuragi taking them.

The first one was for, "A whip?" Katsuragi asked.

Nakamura explained, "I thought I'd see how it worked, you know? I gave the whip right back though, Ohtori and Rukawa were there."

Looking at the form again, Katsuragi nodded, "So, your favorite food is spicy things, but you haven't had a first kiss."

Nakamura snatched the pages back with a snarl, muttering, "Don't read it!"

Shirakawa noted, "It seems anyone can." With a smirk, he added, "Well, almost anyone can."

Still not pleased, Nakamura handed Katsuragi the other two pages, the Dreamer reading, "Oh, Miyamoto wrote this one!?"

Nakamura blinked, "Huh? What weapon did she get?"

Katsuragi read, "A rapier."

Shirakawa suggested, "To practice with, perhaps? A rapier is not the most dangerous killing tool."

Nodding, Katsuragi moved to the last one, before gasping, "What!? It's blank! Except for the last two sections. The signature isn't anything I can read though, but this is the request for the hatchet."

Monokuma nodded, "Is there a problem?"

Nakamura hissed, "Yeah, you gave a weapon to someone who didn't fill out the form!"

Monokuma giggled, "But they did!"

Nakamura shook his head, reading, "Name, age, all that crap: it's not there!"

Monokuma shrugged, "And? They filled it out. I never said you had to fill out everything, I just said you had to do it right! As long as you didn't request a weapon I don't have or make a signature that doesn't match yours, we'd be fine."

"'Our signature'?" Shirakawa asked.

The bear chortled, "All that means is you can't get two different weapons with two different signatures: once you sign the first form, that's recognized as your signature! It doesn't even have to be your name or anything, and our hatchet snatcher seems to have figured that out."

Shirakawa wondered, "But how did they know you didn't need to fill the form out?"

Katsuragi recalled, "Well, Nakamura-san didn't fill out the whole thing. The section for the middle school graduated from was blank."

Checking, Nakamura shrugged, "Oh, my bad."

Shirakawa suggested, "We should look in to finding that rapier however, unless it was turned in."

Monokuma giggled, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"We should go then," Katsuragi suggested.

"Don't let me stop you," Nakamura shrugged.

Nodding farewell, Katsuragi returned the forms before making his way out with Shirakawa, the two heading the way they'd came, reaching the grounds before making their way over to the Residence Tower.

Climbing their way past the Dining Hall, Katsuragi contemplated stopping at the Clothing Emporium, but deemed it as not being worthwhile. Instead, they simply went a few Floors up to Miyamoto's Suite. Luckily, it was already unlocked, and the two were able to make their way through the second door easily. The reason was clear, as Ohtori and Furinji were about.

"Investigating?" Ohtori guessed.

"I believe we're almost done," Shirakawa said.

Looking around, Katsuragi began, "Before we start here...after you searched me and Furinji, who else showed up?"

Ohtori thought for a moment, beginning, "First was Nakamura, then it was you, Shirakawa-san. Before you was Hiiragi-san. The others were above in the Tower, I believe, though Rukawa and Oomichi were a little slow..."

Nodding, Katsuragi held on to that thought before glancing around, wondering, "And did you find anything?"

As he spoke, something lying on the table caught his eye: a sheathed rapier, belt strewn about. A quick check of Ohtori's hip was enough to say where it came from.

"Miyamoto got that from the Armory, right? Why didn't you know about it?" Katsuragi asked.

"I did," Ohtori began, explaining, "It was taken with extreme permission."

Katsuragi asked, "How extreme are we talking here?"

Blinking in confusion, Ohtori shook her head, before muttering, "Excuse me, I must still not be in my right state of mind. However, when she found out about the Armory, she said she wanted something to help defend herself with, even if for a short time, and she suggested I'd be able to train her." With a flinch, she added, "We never found the time to get around to it."

Katsuragi frowned, "You didn't tell us though."

Furinji began, "She explained to me that she didn't feel the need too. The hatchet was the only pressing concern."

Shirakawa nodded, "That sounds fair."

Taking a breath, Ohtori began, "And there was something else. This way." Turning about, Ohtori led Katsuragi and Shirakawa to the bedroom. Once they were in, she gestured to the cage room door, where some plastic bits were scattered on the ground. Getting closer, Katsuragi saw that they were black and white, seeming to make a slightly domeish oval shape from the way they were arranged. The black pieces were on one 'bottom' side while the other half was white, though there was one separate, roundish, gray piece that one could fit your mouth into. "I tried to put it back together as best as I could."

Katsuragi suggested, "This could be one of the masks Leader gave some of us."

Ohtori nodded, "That was Furinji's thought as well. Miyamoto received one, and it seems as though she's broken it."

Shirakawa asked, "What's the design?" Once Katsuragi shared it, Shirakawa leaned down over the mask, touching some of the pieces with his hand, noting, "That seems to match the description of 'Horizon's' mask, doesn't it?"

Katsuragi pointed out, "Well, it could be flipped."

Shirakawa shrugged, "True."

As he finished, a series of bells made Katsuragi shudder. Monokuma's voice began to blare, "Attention, 79th Class, the third Trial is about to begin! Please do not keep her highness waiting any longer! She's just as eager as you, upupu."

Once the system faded out, Ohtori nodded, "Let's go." Leading the way, Katsuragi was behind her as they made their way out, grouping with Furinji. Once they reached the entry chamber, however, Ohtori asked, "What's this?"

Peeking over, Katsuragi saw a familiar piece of paper stuck to the door to the hallway, gasping, "Another note!" Stepping closer, he read, "**I saw you! But if you're in a pinch, you'll need your weapon.**"

Shirakawa prayed, "I hope that is all of them. I would like to go over them, but we have an arrangement."

Not disagreeing, the four made their way out, heading down. Once they left the Residence Tower, there wasn't much further to go. The four waited as the others began to slowly arrive, until everyone was present, and the red doors swung open, revealing the dim room inside. The 79th Class filed in as usual, and the doors closed, grate creaking shut before the elevator began to shamble upwards, continuing to shake. Katsuragi considered she who was not with them here any longer.

Miyamoto Chiho may not have been as sweet as her size implied, but her tongue was sharp, her heart passionate, and her head full of knowledge. One of the twelve here had lured her into a trap that claimed her life; one of the twelve whom now awaited a Trial of Life and Death. A Trial of Balance and Chaos. A Trial of Past and Future. A Trial of Hope and Despair.


	16. 3-5: Trial of Arms and Armor

After a few slow minutes as the elevator crawled upwards, it finally came to a stop with a shudder. The doors opened up on the Courtroom once more, Katsuragi's stomach rolling as he looked at the new scenery: a worrying void. Floating in the darkness were the usual podiums and portraits, but now, across from the door, in the usual throne was not Monokuma, but Sonia Nevermind, sitting straight back against the chair, one of her shapely legs resting on the other, heeled shoe in the air, her hair shining in contrast to the darkness of her black dress and the Courtroom.

Clapping her hands, Sonia cheered, "It's almost time to begin! How exciting~" The class was hesitant to file in, but, as tested by Furinji, the dark ground was solid, even if the students looked to be floating as they moved across to their podiums, where the points to stand were visible once again. As Katsuragi moved to his spot next to Uchida, he saw that a new portrait had joined them: Miyamoto's, right in between Shirakawa and Zaizen. Inami's remained unchanged, still displaying a bloody cross as opposed to the unique marking on Urabe's.

Once everyone was settled, Takanashi asked, "Monokuma does not seem to be present."

Nakamura shrugged, "Do you really care? Good riddance. I mean, at least Sonia's easy on the eyes."

"I'm plenty easy on the eyes!" Came a cry from the void below. As Katsuragi looked around, a stool emerged from next to Sonia's throne, Monokuma sitting atop. The bear finished, "These round curves just scream 'soft'!"

"And Sonia's don't?" Nakamura shrugged.

Brandishing her arm, Sonia boomed, "_**Enough!**_" The ensuing silence made Katsuragi wonder briefly if his heart had stopped, or if he'd gone deaf, but Sonia continued, "I have been waiting so very long for this Trial, and I have other duties to attend to this evening. I would very much like to see you begin!"

Monokuma nodded, "Agreed! Sorry for the wait: I was going to swing in from above, but to sit higher than her highness is heresy and abomination! Also, Kitano, could you crouch down a little?"

"No," the Bancho grunted.

Monokuma shrugged, "Well, I guess you're not sitting. Anyway! You have up until the voting period to share the evidence you've gathered to deduce the Culprit. Figure out who the 'black' Culprit is and they die! Vote someone 'white' guilty and it's everyone else who eats it."

"I remember, I think," Rukawa nodded, before blinking, "Who eats what again?"

"Anyway!" Katsuragi burst out, beginning, "Where should we start?"

Zaizen suggested, "A simple summary should suffice. I believe you know the order of events best?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, let's see." Thinking back, he started, "Well, first, Ohtori-san told me and Furinji-san that someone got a weapon from the Armory: the hatchet that was used in the murder. She stayed in the Dining Hall so she could search anyone who came through while we looked outside."

Furinji added, "It was a short while after noon, if I recall."

Katsuragi continued, "Yeah. We left the Residence Tower and went to the Royal Garden, where we ran into Miyamoto, but she didn't have the hatchet. She left, and we went headed to one of the Watchtowers, going through the Wall until we ran into Zaizen-san in the Sleeping Quarters. After that, we headed back out and passed through the Burial Ground, where we found the body."

Shirakawa recalled, "That would have been 12:42."

Uchida suggested, "Then we should start by filling in the blanks. You guys left out of the Residence Tower sometime after noon, took maybe...less than ten minutes to get to the Garden."

Furinji interjected, "We were hurrying."

Uchida nodded, "A bit less than five minutes then. Then another ten or twenty minutes to go through the Wall and bump into Zaizen, and another five or ten until you found Miyamoto."

Hiiragi added, "So the Culprit did all that in less than half an hour?"

Zaizen shook his head, pointing out, "No, not in the least. There were considerable preparations: the hatchet, and then notes."

Uchida suggested, "Well, there were still some things they did in that half an hour. Maybe we should fill in the blanks first: what did Miyamoto do after leaving the Garden?"

Katsuragi began, "In about twenty minutes...she would have had to go straight to the Burial Ground."

Oomichi shrugged, "Now why would she do that?"

Uchida shook her head, insisting, "Hold that thought! We'll figure that out in a second, but for now I want to figure out exactly how she got killed."

Kitano grumbled, "Seemed pretty clear to me."

Uchida frowned, "It's just...how could the Culprit act so quickly? They just happened to have the hatchet, happen to have Miyamoto alone in a secluded location, and still got away with it! Katsuragi and the others were there, like, minutes after it happened!"

Furinji sighed, "I headed out as soon as I could, but I didn't see anyone. I did go back to the Residence Tower, where Ohtori had gathered most everyone."

"Who was missing?" Zaizen wondered.

Ohtori explained, "Shortly before the announcement, Hiiragi, Katsuragi, Shirakawa, Furinji, and Nakamura had come from outside, and after, everyone had come down from above except for Rukawa and Oomichi."

"Sleeping," Rukawa admitted.

Oomichi frowned, "Excuse me for not being punctual..."

Furinji added, "After Ohtori headed over with the others, I checked the Statue Garden and the Armory before going back, where I ran in to Oomichi and Rukawa in the Dining Hall before taking them over."

"Real quick," Katsuragi interrupted. Looking at Ohtori, he asked, "You said me, Furinji, Shirakawa, Hiiragi, and Nakamura. Who arrived after us? I mean, I know, but..."

Ohtori nodded, "Nakamura and Shirakawa."

Nakamura's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Got a problem with that?"

Katsuragi shook his head, saying, "No! We were just talking before that anyway."

Uchida began, "Now, back to Miyamoto...she pretty much died where she was."

Takanashi noted, "There was some blood a short distance away from the body. It is likely that it was where she was killed, but how she ended up closer to the tree is up for debate."

"She fell back after gettin' hacked," Kitano suggested.

Takanashi replied seriously, "I think it is more likely that she was moved." With a slight smile, she added, "Thus the debate."

Furinji suggested, "Is it not possible that she moved herself after the attack?"

Ohtori flinched as she began, "It's far too unlikely. A blow like that wouldn't allow for conscious movement."

Nakamura shrugged, "And why go for the tree?"

Uchida admitted, "That's true for the Culprit too: why move Miyamoto against tree?"

"They didn't," Kitano insisted.

Uchida frowned, "That's not what I was asking! I mean, if we can find a reason..."

Katsuragi suggested, "It was more well hidden, there wasn't a whole lot of grass."

Zaizen countered, "Putting it against the tree allowed some of the cloak to stick out: it's how we came across it."

Shirakawa suggested, "Perhaps that was what the Culprit wanted? There's little reason to hide a corpse in this Game."

Katseuragi admitted, "And it's not like making it easier to see hindered them anyway, since it was already hidden enough by being secluded. The Culprit got away just fine."

Kitano growled, "Come on, she obviously fell back when she got hit!"

Uchida noted, "Well, moving it would create more evidence."

Nakamura said, "The tree is round though: she'd be more likely to go to one side."

Katsuragi's eye twitched as he admitted, "Actually, I don't think it matters too much."

Kitano shrugged, "Hey, I'm trying to help for once."

Katsuragi frowned, "Sorry, it's just...we should change subjects. I think the most important part about the orientation of the body isn't where it landed because of whether the Culprit moved it or not, but more that Miyamoto was there for some reason when she got attacked."

Uchida flushed a bit as she insisted, "Th-that's what I was trying to say! Jeez, Kitano-san!"

As Kitano gave her an unamused look, Takanashi added, "I do apologize, it was my comment which kick-started that discussion."

Pouting for a moment, Uchida began, "So, it seems like she was facing away from the path and the Palace, towards some random tree, but..."

"Did she hear something, perhaps?" Shirakawa wondered.

Zaizen noted, "It can't have been the Culprit: they must have come from the back or the side."

Katsuragi suggested, "They could have used some kind of trick, like 'throw-a-rock-to-distract-the-guard'."

Takanashi nodded, "True, but there was something interesting she may have been looking at."

"Oh yeah, that branch," Kitano replied.

"I guess," Uchida mumbled uncertainly.

Katsuragi summarized, "So, the Culprit attacked Miyamoto while she was distracted, the body ended up leaning against the tree, so the Culprit threw the cloak over her, before leaving."

Uchida frowned, "Now I'm wondering again: why bother with the cloak?"

Zaizen began. "Simple: a disguise."

Uchida shook her head, saying, "Then it'd be better to keep it for after! Miyamoto isn't telling anyone who killed her, but if someone had been spotted from far away, well, you could tell who is who pretty easily unless they were wearing that."

Ohtori argued, "But if the Culprit stained themselves in blood, it would be quite inclinating."

"Incriminating?" Zaizen blinked.

"Yes," Ohtori nodded.

"She's got a point, unless...they used it to keep themselves from getting bloody!" Katsuragi suggested.

Furinji nodded, "I think that's reasonable. If the cloak absorbed the blood, then they could have walked away unsullied."

Uchida concluded, "So they left the cloak with the body since they had no more need for it." Lighting up in realization, she added, "And if they'd kept it anyway, then they could have been caught with it. I think that would be bad for them whether they'd gotten blood on it or not or not."

Zaizen agreed, "Precisely, after all, it was the same cloak used by Leader, correct?"

Takanashi nodded, "Indeed, although anyone could have obtained it."

Oomichi shrugged, "Wherever they got it, they wanted us to think Leader and friends were involved somehow." Tapping a finger to her chin, she muttered, "But I wonder..."

Katsuragi inquired, "You wonder?"

Clutching her head, Oomichi struggled, "I can't remember if Uchida said it right, but Leader said they wouldn't hurt Hiiragi or Uchida, but then to go after Miyamoto..." Oomichi let out a wheezy giggle, "Like saying you won't steal the silver then taking the gold."

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah I see what you mean. She probably the...second most defenseless, which is probably why she wanted to arm herself."

"Wait, no!" Uchida spoke up. Glancing around, she added, "Miyamoto said that she got an invite too! I mean, Oomichi's still right, just for a different reason."

The Fear Monger gave something of a pleased giggle, as she responded, "Ah, recognition!"

Uchida continued, "So, it seems more likely that it was someone trying to frame Human Potency! I don't think Leader would have gone after Miyamoto since there was still the possibility that she might change her mind."

Shirakawa shook his head, noting, "The broken mask says otherwise."

Uchida admitted, "You have a point..."

Katsuragi pointed out, "Well, it's not like Leader could have seen the broken mask until the investigation."

Uchida blinked, before shaking her head and replying, "Duh."

Zaizen scoffed, "Commit to a side, would you?"

"I-I never changed sides!" Uchida growled.

Kitano grumbled, "Hey, look, I'm tryin' and all, but you guys are making it tough for me to care."

Ohtori nodded, "We should return to the main topic." The Fencer continued, "Our Culprit lured Miyamoto to the Burial Ground, attacking while she was distracted with the altered scenery. After the deed was done, they left the cloak on the corpse and retreated. Not we should start from the beginning: what brought her there?"

Zaizen sighed, "Come now, it's not so difficult to imagine. Then notes should chart an adequate path. Katsuragi-san?"

The Dreamer nodded, beginning, "The first one we found was in the Sleeping Quarters, which said 'Oh dear, it's gone? Perhaps a fresh lily will tease your thoughts?'. Then we found two on Miyamoto's corpse: one crumpled up that said, 'Oh wait, no lilies here! But as offering?' and one with blood on it that said, 'A present for you'. The next one I found was in the Armory, that said, 'Good and ready, unless you were hoping for a nap first...not for you, shorty'. And the last one was on the back of the first door to her Suite, reading, 'Need a weapon?'" Taking a breath, Katsuragi was surprised he'd managed to remember all of that.

"Condescending and rude," Takanashi frowned.

Nakamura shrugged, "Guess you don't need manners when you're a murderer."

As Ohtori narrowed her eyes at him, Katsuragi interrupted, "Anyway, my first thought was that the notes were definitely aimed at Miyamoto."

Furinji nodded, "One was on the back of her door, and the one in the Armory referred to 'shorty'."

Zaizen began, "But one of them should have been the starting point, and the two most likely would be the one in the Sleeping Quarters and the one on Miyamoto's door."

Uchida began, "Well, it sounds like the one on the door referred to the Armory and the one in the Armory referred to the Sleeping Quarters."

Katsuragi recalled, "And the one in the Sleeping Quarters could have been leading anyone to either the Garden or the Burial Ground."

Shirakawa pointed out, "Oh? 'Fresh lily' makes me think of the Garden."

Hiiragi strained as she asked, "What note was there again?"

Katsuragi admitted, "There wasn't one, but it could have been one of the two Miyamoto had. The crumpled one or the bloody one."

Uchida insisted, "Actually, I think it's pretty obvious." The girl began, "Only one of them had blood on it, right? How would that happen?"

Takanashi noted, "It was in her pocket..."

Uchida grumbled, "Well she didn't do it! It was her blood! If she picked it up from earlier, it wouldn't have been bloody in the first place since it'd have been in her pocket, so I think that one is from the Burial Ground."

Zaizen began, "And that last note, the crumpled one. 'Lilies as offering' can only lead to the Burial Ground."

Furinji muttered, "Two notes to the Burial Ground?"

Ohtori spoke up, stating, "That might not be the only area with more than two notes to go from. While I never got the chance to practice fencing with Miyamoto, I did suggest a location: the Sleeping Quarters is out of the way and larger than our Suites once you push away the beds. When I went to arrange it, I found that Miyamoto has already hidden her rapier there, and I decided to leave it."

Katsuragi noted, "The note did say 'it's gone'. That could have been the rapier."

"But how would the Culprit know?" Zaizen huffed.

Takanashi swallowed, "If they had discovered it..."

Katsuragi realized, "Then the note on her door might have made her go straight to the Sleeping Quarters!"

"So?" Nakamura wondered.

Shirakawa stated, "It would have been faster, I think. Perhaps that is how the Culprit arranged the notes: so that no matter what path Miyamoto took, she would end up at the Burial Ground."

Uchida nodded, "But the only way for that to work is if the crumpled note is from the Garden, right?"

Heart sinking, Katsuragi gasp, "Ah! When we saw her in the Garden, she was probably getting the note..."

Shirakawa frowned, "Ah, we didn't find one there because it was at the Burial Ground with Miyamoto."

Takanashi wondered, "But why only take that one?"

Hiiragi, eyes spinning, muttered, "I can't keep up."

Katsuragi said, "D-don't worry, I think we've got it."

Oomichi muttered bitterly, "You can rest your pretty little head."

Furinji stated, "Back to the main point, you did startle her Katsuragi-san. Perhaps she hid the note, even if she might have shown you otherwise, and decided to keep it?" Katsuragi bit his lip as he realized how much could have been averted...

Uchida summarized, "So, it sounds like the first note could have led to either the Armory or the Sleeping Quarters. The one in the Armory just led to the Sleeping Quarters. The one in the Sleeping Quarters led to the Garden, the one in the Garden led to the Burial Ground..."

Thinking of the contents of the note, Katsuragi wondered, "But what was the 'present'?"

"A friendly hatchet to the neck?" Oomichi mumbled.

Shirakawa began, "Well, another point I was considering was the placement of the note. We found it in Miyamoto's pocket, but where was it beforehand?"

Uchida pondered, "The most obvious place would be..."

"Near where the branch was cut, right? That's where we found Miyamoto," Katsuragi suggested.

Furinji wondered, "But it still wasn't quite noticeable: a paper through the trees? It wasn't too bright."

Uchida began, "Maybe there was something else there?"

Thinking back, Katsuragi muttered, "What else did the notes say?"

Zaizen pointed out, "They referred to weapons often."

Katsuragi suggested, "The rapier?" Blinking he noticed, "Well, it was supposed to be in the Sleeping Quarters, but we found it in Miyamoto's room."

Scratching at her head, Uchida noted, "But...how? Why would Miyamoto go looking for her rapier? If it was in her room? And how could it have been put in her room with Ohtori watching?"

Nakamura suggested, "Maybe someone smuggled it through, like Inami did with the spear."

Ohtori shook her head, saying, "Impossible."

Takanashi began, "Maybe not..." As the Fencer looked towards her, Takanashi continued, "I apologize, but it may be viable to consider the worst case scenario. If this case had an accomplice..."

Ohtori's eyes narrowed as she replied, "And you're suggesting me?"

Takanashi frowned, "There is basis for that. You would not allow her to go to the meeting, correct?"

Ohtori nodded, "I assumed it was a trap. I feared for her safety."

Takanashi continued, "But the meeting still happened, and you could have stopped it. I...I am not sure what to think. Was only Miyamoto invited? Were both of you? Did Miyamoto go despite your warning? Did you not want her there because you were there yourself?"

Ohtori blinked, "I..."

Takanashi interjected, "The symbol on the notes, the half filled circle...the group called Human Potency is involved somehow, it has to be."

Uchida nodded, "I guess you're asking...who is 'Horizon'?"

* * *

**TRIAL INTERMISSION**

* * *

_**Monomi Theater XII**_

_Man, can you imagine what Moluki was thinking when she came into that classroom? Her 'friend' Monomi covered in blood, Mogoe crying from her stabbed paw, Mokabe trying not to lose her shit. Well, I don't know because I'm not in this story, but I think 'freaked' covers it._

_I can guess that because of how Monomi reacted, trying to calm her down. Some life advice: don't do this with a knife in your hands. But still, Monomi was pretty certain in saying she wouldn't hurt Moluki, and Moluki believed her! But still, why was Monomi doing this? To protect her?_

_Monomi had a different excuse. After all, all these normal people here were awful and deserved what they got! Why exist if you were normal?_

_Moluki pointed out that Monomi was normal too. But Monomi didn't care, she wanted to be special! Moluki said that she was also pretty normal, but Monomi said that she thought Moluki was special. Pretty creepy really! Of course, Moluki didn't appreciate that: she wanted to be normal! But even though that was the case, she told Monomi that she could be special if she really wanted, she just had to try._

_But that couldn't happen here, Monomi realized. If she was caught, she would be thrown into normal prison and be branded a normal criminal! How awful! She had to go beyond, jumping out the window and landing just fine because she was a rabbit. And so she ran, leaving her normal life behind._

_And you know what? None of the people she attacked even died! Can you guess the running theme here? Upupupu..._

* * *

**TRIAL RESUMED**

* * *

Thinking about the symbol on the note, Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah, I guess it could be a little drawing of a mask."

Furinji wondered, "But is it supposed to refer to Horizon? Or act as a signature?"

"It could be either. Perhaps both," Zaizen noted.

Ohtori began, "But first, I imagine you'll want my answer? As I said, I believed it to be a trap. The reverse side referred to a location in the Statue Garden: out of the way, but easy to hide in. Had it been an ambush, the would be Culprit could have easily slipped away if they'd seen me, or attacked if it was Miyamoto."

Uchida pointed out, "Someone got it though: the mask was in Miyamoto's room. I don't think anyone would break their own mask, since they wouldn't be able to show up to any more meetings."

Shirakawa explained, "By Katsuragi's description, the mask matched that of Horizon's."

Uchida shook her head, insisting, "Miyamoto was too short!"

Hiiragi admitted, "It was dark..."

Takanashi continued, "But...if Miyamoto was Horizon, then Human Potency is killing its own members?"

Katsuragi began, "But...well, the mask in Miyamoto's room might not have been Horizon's. It could have been flipped."

Uchida noted, "The designs were pretty different though."

Thinking a bit harder, Katsuragi suggested, "Or maybe it wasn't flipped, but it was broken to hide its regular pattern?"

Zaizen challenged, "What kind of pattern would you suggest?"

Katsuragi thought for a moment, before suggesting, "Maybe half and half, but like a chessboard?"

Zaizen smiled lightly, "If it were broken into fourths, two sides could be flipped to change the orientation of the mask. A good suggestion."

Rolling her eyes, Oomichi sighed, "Does it matter?"

Ohtori nodded, "If the mask wasn't Horizon's, it belonged to the person who didn't go, correct, Uchida-san?"

Uchida nodded, "Yeah, 'Check'."

"I'm sorry?" Ohtori blinked.

Turning a little pink, Uchida muttered, "N-never mind." Shaking her head, she continued, "But it's like Oomichi said earlier: why go after someone who was invited? Even if they didn't show."

Takanashi admitted, "They may not have known."

Katsuragi nodded, "That's right! At least, not until they went into Miyamoto's Suite."

"Leader would have known," Furinji pointed out.

Uchida mumbled, "I don't know...maybe... If Miyamoto knew about the meeting."

Katsuragi suggested, "You think she could have lurked?"

Hiiragi said once more, "It was dark."

Uchida shook her head, saying, "Not dark enough to hide."

Nakamura suggested, "Well, if she did grab her cloak and mask, she could have hid in the cloak by the entrance to the Mausoleum, right?"

Shirakawa replied, "The path wasn't quite that wide."

Nakamura continued, "I mean, like, after everyone else went in."

Uchida sighed, "How would she know? Not without popping in to see the torches every so often where someone could have seen her, either outside or inside with the torches."

Takanashi admitted, "It does not seem possible after all."

Katsuragi began, "Well, there was a place to hide, wasn't there? Where you wouldn't have been seen, even."

Uchida blinked, before gasping, "Ah! The emptied coffin!"

Shirakawa added, "Ah, yes, the scattered bones."

Nakamura cringed, "What, you think she hid in the coffin? Nasty."

Narrowing her eyes, Ohtori asked, "Are you not an archaeologist?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Just because I run into a bunch of bodies doesn't mean I like it."

Katsuragi suggested, "Well, if she had her cloak, it would keep any grime off of her, then she could keep the top of the coffin cracked so she could breath and hear."

Zaizen nodded, "It would have to have been beforehand."

Shirakawa concurred, "There were no bones on the ground when I examined the area with Uchida in the days before."

Sonia scoffed, "Tomb defiler. Perhaps her death was the result of a curse?"

Oomichi giggled, "It seems so obvious now!"

Sonia smiled, "Even after death! That is the capabilities of Novoselic's noble families!"

Oomichi nodded, "The Crover's, yes?"

Sonia smirked, "As expected of one with noble blood." Stars shining in her green eyes, she added, "I knew we would be kindred spirits! We should trade chilling tales around the fire, dear Oomichi Homura! To think Monokuma would only allow you a mere lantern."

Ohtori shuddered, "I-I would ask that you don't invite me."

Sonia spat, "We wouldn't."

Oomichi frowned, "But I wanted to hear her scream. I failed last time."

"Guys!" Katsuragi grunted. Sonia gave an innocent smile, but Katsuragi had the feeling she was doing this on purpose to distract them. Continuing, he began, "So, if Miyamoto was there..."

Uchida gasped, "She might have heard something Hiiragi and I didn't..."

Hiiragi nodded, "She couldn't leave until everyone else did!"

Furinji finished, "And if she were seen, she'd have become a target."

Ohtori scowled, "That's...that can't be. She'd have come to me. Even if she did go against my wishes and go to the meeting, if she were in danger she would have told me! She'd done the same thing not long earlier when she told me about the meeting in the first place."

Uchida wondered, "Well, maybe...she thought you might shrug it off again."

Ohtori shook her head, insisting, "A potential ambush and the scorn of Leader are very different!" Uchida flinched, but didn't say anything more. Ohtori didn't seem to take notice, instead continuing, "And the same goes for these notes. It was obviously a trap! Why... I don't..." Trailing off, Ohtori looked aside shamefully, letting her words hang in the air.

Uchida began, "We talked you know. Before we met about Leader the evening after the meeting. When we were talking, she said she wanted to be relied on like you were. I mean, she's always thought you were cool, but I guess she wanted...I don't know, recognition? Maybe she was thinking that if she could stop a member of Human Potency, she could get you to rely on her."

Ohtori flinched, before stating, "She didn't need... I..." Face tightening, Ohtori boomed, "That can't be everything! I deny her once for her safety, and she rebukes me!? That can't...there must be something else!"

Katsuragi began, "Well, there was something, right?"

Uchida nodded, shooting a disgruntled look as she began, "Sonia! You bumped into Miyamoto the same night as the Leader meeting! Was it before or after you met me and Hiiragi?"

Sonia giggled, "My, my. Such a quandary I'm in. After all, I have no stake in this Game: neither truth nor lie will serve me, but if it's entertainment I want..." Sonia gave a sly grin as she began, "Then the truth is far more interesting! I did in fact encounter her after the two of you left me. It was some time later when the cloaked members of Human Potency passed me, but to my surprise, Miyamoto came in after, and we had our little chat."

Takanashi nodded, "So Miyamoto did lurk in on the meeting."

Shirakawa began, "I wasn't aware when the conversation had happened, but you did say something earlier during the investigation. You said that you thought Ohtori didn't trust us because she always wore her weapon."

Sonia nodded, "That is that which was most important: it was not a long conversation."

Uchida grumbled, "But what was so important about that?"

Furinji noted, "Given that Miyamoto may have felt Ohtori didn't trust her, it seems obvious."

Uchida shook her head, beginning, "No, I mean, Miyamoto told me about that. After she went on about Ohtori not relying on her, she brought up Sonia, then she realized something and ran off to check, but she didn't say where she went."

Katsuragi asked, "Did you see Miyamoto, Ohtori-san?"

Ohtori shook her head, explaining, "She didn't come to me. I told her about the meeting and we didn't see each other until it happened."

Uchida looked around, asking, "Did anyone?" No answer.

Katsuragi muttered, "But where would she check? For her rapier?"

Uchida explained, "We were in the Armory, so maybe she went to the Sleeping Quarters."

Zaizen countered, "If she was in the Armory, then she may have just been getting her weapon when you interrupted her."

Uchida nodded, "Oh, right. Then...there's nowhere else to go in the Wall."

Shirakawa suggested, "The Garden is also out, and I don't see the rapier sparking anything of note in the Residence Tower. The Bath or the Clothing Emporium are all of note."

"The Burial Ground? The Statue Garden?" Furinji listed.

Oomichi shrugged, "No swords or rapiers there."

Uchida frowned, "No real ones."

Katsuragi nodded, "Oh yeah, I guess some of the statues had swords and stuff."

Uchida added, "And the burial ground had swords engraved on some of the headstones."

Kitano shrugged, "What's that got to do with her?"

As Ohtori looked aside, Katsuragi wondered, "It doesn't...right?" No answer.

Takanashi gulped, "Well, I see two possibilities. One, is that Ohtori-sama lied to us, and Miyamoto did in fact go to her, the resulting conversation being something incriminating, or...something in the Statue Garden or Burial Ground does in fact tie to her."

Uchida blinked, "But what?" After thinking for a moment, she suggested, "I mean, the swords on the graves, that was..."

"The Bruckhard family, the loyal bodyguards of the Nevermind dynasty, and for many generations," Sonia answered.

Shirakawa nodded, "And there were statues of some notable family members, Bruckhard's and Crover's included."

Uchida nodded, "And the Bruckhard's had some kind of sword on them...all of them." Uchida blinked as she began, "I-it's kind of symbolic, isn't it? Even in stone, they have their swords on them at all times..."

Sonia giggled, "How very observant of you!"

Heart pound, Katsuragi began, "O-Ohtori-san. Is that...is that what Miyamoto realized?"

Ohtori muttered, "Did Miyamoto realize that I may not be who I say? Did she consider a possibility that would dash all trust she had in me?" Looking aside, she admitted, "I couldn't say for sure."

Thinking back, Katsuragi shuddered as he realized, "H-hey, Urabe didn't know your name, did he?"

Zaizen scoffed, "Fool, I recognize her. I told you: all of you, excluding Uchida Hiyori, were candidates for the 79th Class."

Uchida gulped, "Well, consider this a leap in logic, but if all you saw was one file, well, if Ohtori-san was a member of a Novoselic noble family, well, Hope's Peak, Sonia, Super High School Level Despair: it could have been altered! Even just a little bit, if the name was different..."

Zaizen admitted, "The name...I..." Wincing, he raised a hand to his forehead, muttering, "The image was undoubtedly-"

"Enough," Ohtori said. Taking a breath, she began, "Speculation is one thing, but to consider me a member of Super High School Level Despair? I cannot..."

"You can't what?" Katsuragi wondered.

Ohtori sighed, "I cannot let you throw around such accusations. I have taken the role as your leader, and I cannot betray your trust."

Zaizen asked, "So you have a counterpoint?"

Uchida insisted, "Well, I'm not sure if she needs one, we kinda went off there."

"I do not need a counterpoint," Ohtori nodded, finishing, "I will merely tell the truth. Your logic seems sound, and I imagine Miyamoto reached that conclusion, and you struck true."

Katsuragi gasped, "Wh-what?"

Shirakawa muttered, "Ohtori-san, you-"

"Ohtori Keiko is not my real name," the Fencer declared. Placing her hand on her podium, she continued, "I am the winner of the 2010 Young World Fencer Tournament, daughter of Curtis Bruckhard, member of the noble Bruckhard family, former servant to the Nevermind's, and the Super High School Level Fencer of the 79th Class."

"My name is Pollyanna Bruckhard. I apologize for my deception, but I feared you would not accept me. I merely ask for your forgiveness," Pollyanna finished.

As Katsuragi stared, Uchida gawked, "H-huh!?"

Zaizen blinked, "Ohtori...no, Pollyanna-san, you-"

"Polly is fine, or Polly-san," the Fencer answered. Polly admitted, "Had I known Miyamoto...no, had I known anyone would lose their life over my lie, I'd have shared it much sooner, but..." Eyes narrowing, she shot a look at Sonia, spitting, "I don't think you can blame me for not wanting to associate with _her_."

Uchida admitted, "Well, you've got a point there, P-Polly-san."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen wondered, "But where did 'Ohtori Keiko' come from?"

Sonia giggled as Polly flushed, beginning, "Er, while my Japanese is usually good, I did not know many Japanese names, so I used the only source I had. There's an anime that's quite popular here called, Sun Witch-"

"Aaaaugh!" Katsuragi groaned in anguish. As he received a few stares, he scratched his head, sighing, "Sorry, go on."

Polly blinked, before finishing, "Yes, Sun Witch Esper Itou. I took the surname of one of my favorite characters, and the given name of another, combining them for 'Ohtori Keiko'."

Zaizen muttered, "That's rather uninspired, isn't it? Japanese parents tend to put much thought and meaning into the names of their children."

Sonia nodded, "A mark of great respect the country is known for."

"I...apologize, but I imagined that it would be the least of your concerns," Polly replied.

Zaizen began, "Rest assured, I am concerned, but that will come later."

Thinking back, Katsuragi began, "Wait...Keiko was Itou's best friend, but who is Ohtori then?"

Sonia answered, "In the final cour, Itou's teacher becomes ill before being replaced by Ohtori, whom was secretly the final villain in disguise!"

Gaping, Katsuragi grumbled, "I'm not that far yet!"

Sonia frowned, "Ah, my mistake. In Novoselic, that fact is well known, to the point that even those who haven't watched the show are aware of it."

Uchida interrupted, "That's nice and all, but, P-Polly-san, how well do you know Sonia?"

Hiiragi wondered, "How'd ya get so good at Japanese? I didn't even know ya...you were foreign!"

Nakamura asked bitterly, "Did Sonia pull you into that stupid Despair shit?"

Kitano grumbled, "How do we know she's tellin' the truth?"

Sonia giggled, "I have not refuted her yet, no? In fact, I can even support her claims. Did you know that when she was five-"

Polly hissed, "No. Please...all you need to know is that I am no agent of Super High School Level Despair. I've spent my life serving the wrong Queen, but this...surviving this Game with as many of you as I can... This is how I will make amends."

Zaizen growled, "Now, if we could move back to the subject at hand?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Right!" After a moment, he asked, "Where were we?"

Oomichi muttered, "The endless void of a Courtroom..."

Uchida stammered, "Uh, er... Quiet Oomichi-san! Well, we, we...we were talking about Miyamoto...how Miyamoto found out who Ohtori really was!"

Shirakawa nodded, "If she deduced that Ohtori was actually a Novoselic native, then I imagine all trust would be gone."

Furinji concurred, "As it would have if we'd known her name when we first found the Statue Garden and Burial Grounds."

As Polly looked aside, Katsuragi continued, "And because of that, Miyamoto went into the trap. The Culprit's trap!"

Zaizen added, "The last note 'A present for you' and the rapier, correct? Likely sitting against the tree?"

Polly stated, "The branch was cut, correct? The Culprit may have cut it so that they might hang up the rapier from its belt, making it even more noticeable."

Uchida finished, "So, I guess...after that, they waited until they could attack her, then once they finished, they put the note in her pocket, took the rapier and..."

As Uchida trailed off, Katsuragi swallowed, "H-how did they get the rapier to Miyamoto's Suite?"

Takanashi gave a strained smile as she began, "The mysteries around Polly-sama made what prompted me to inquire further, but mainly I suspected she allowed the rapier through as a member of Human Potency..." Eyes widening, she waved her hands defensively, insisting, "B-but that theory has been debunked!"

Katsuragi nodded, "I can't think of a reason for Polly-san to want to kill anyone, let alone Miyamoto."

Hiiragi pondered, "Hmm, well..." Glancing around, she shook her head, saying, "I-it was just a story..."

"I'm sorry?" Zaizen asked.

Hiiragi continued, "No, no I'm just bein' silly. I mean, Polly-san uses a rapier, not an axe."

Hiiragi's eyes seemed to widen in recognition as Furinji noted, "The Culprit did use an axe. In both..."

Shirakawa asked, "In both of?"

Oomichi giggled, "The horror story, right?"

Scratching his head, Katsuragi blinked, "Oh right, I heard part of it."

Oomichi glared, "You were there."

Uchida jumped in, beginning, "I remember all of it! Basically, you were in Novoselic and there were some murders of foreigners...with...an axe..."

As Uchida trailed off, Katsuragi began to get what she was saying, nodding, "All of us are _foreign_, except..."

"Pollyanna and I," Sonia finished. The monarch giggled, "And yes, I remember Oomichi's tale like it was yesterday."

Hiiragi gasped, "Wait, it actually happened!?"

Polly growled, "Nonsense."

Shaking his head, Katsuragi agreed, "Yeah, I mean, if the story was about here, why would she have been scared?"

Oomichi grumbled, "Right, that's what you were focusing on the whole time..." As Katsuragi scratched his head, Oomichi began, "But it's not unreasonable; Polly-san does seem particularly venerable to the terrifying."

Shirakawa nodded, "I have the feeling that's Sonia's fault."

Oomichi continued, "Similar instances come to mind: for example, the cliché twist where the perspective character is the murderer in a mystery novel, when written well enough from a first person perspective, can even make the reader briefly feel like they, a normal person, are a murderer. In other words, when executed well enough, _anything_ can scare _anyone_. That's my philosophy, at least."

"The story is _fiction_," Polly continued to insist.

Katsuragi interjected, "That doesn't matter! Even if it is, the Culprit knew about it and used it. The only ones who were there were me, Oomichi, Uchida, Miyamoto, Hiiragi, Polly, and Furinji."

Uchida added, "No, there was one more who knew about the story, right, Shirakawa-san?"

"I'm sorry?" The Healer replied.

Uchida blinked, "Eh? Oomichi-san said the story was yours when she invited me."

Shirakawa shook his head, insisting, "The story is unfamiliar to me."

Zaizen spat, "Of course you wouldn't want to associate with it now that it's evidence."

Shirakawa sighed, "Please. After Pollyanna-san's bold reveal, how could I lie about such a little thing?" The Healer finished, "Besides, while I did arrive at the Tower after Furinji and Katsuragi, how could I have navigated straight there? It would be neigh impossible for me to tell in anyone could see me at a distance, thus the risk would be enormous, not to mention the rapier situation."

Polly added, "And he arrived after Nakamura-san, but not by much."

The Spelunker shrugged, "I couldn't even make it to my Suite before the announcement went off."

Katsuragi pointed out, "I don't even think you could have found her door..."

Uchida gasped, "W-wait a minute! Oomichi-san: that story. You remember every little detail, right?"

Oomichi shrugged, "I could never forget any scary story, no matter how unthrilling or packed with detail."

Uchida asked, "So, if it was from Shirakawa-san, how could he have been able to tell that the killer had a green eye and a glass one?"

Oomichi blinked, before muttering, "Oh dear, a plot hole..."

Katsuragi's eyes narrowed as he began, "That...that's... You didn't say that the story was Shirakawa's to try and use it as evidence, did you?"

Oomichi sighed, "I added a bit of flavor where he did not. I knew green eyes were common in Novoselic natives. Look at the two we have here! It added authenticity, no?"

Uchida stated, "You weren't there right after the body discovery announcement!"

Oomichi shrugged, "Neither was Rukawa."

Katsuragi shouted, "She didn't know about the story!"

Rukawa nodded, "I do now."

Oomichi wiggled her sleeves as she finished, "Besides, it could all be one big coincidence anyway."

Nakamura snarled, "Oh, now it's a coincidence? Now that we're on to you?"

Oomichi moaned, "You're all ganging up on me alright." With a wide smile and closed eyes, she continued, "Besides, I couldn't have gotten the rapier past Polly now, could I? No one could have! Except Polly."

Shirakawa began, "Actually, I doubt she would have had the time. She was there in the Dining Hall to greet Nakamura and I, but in order to have killed Miyamoto, she'd have to have left."

Oomichi muttered, "So nobody did it?"

Katsuragi grunted, "It was you!"

Oomichi shrugged, "How did I do it then? I can't have gotten the rapier through. There was no chance."

Furinji suggested, "Actually, once Pollyanna-san had left, you'd have had ample opportunity."

Oomichi shook her head, countering, "Let's say I did kill Miyamoto with the hatchet. I toss the cloak on her, grab the rapier, and run to the Residence Tower. I wait until...Polly comes out, with everyone! Looking every which way wondering where the body is, and you probably came by to tell them, right, Furinji-san? Where could I hide? The Garden and Statue Garden are too far, aren't they? Kimonos aren't made for running. I would have been seen, no doubt."

The Courtroom was silent as minds were racked for answers, but Katsuragi broke the silence, beginning, "You're right, the Gardens are too far. It also would have been too risky to hide by the stairs up to the Tower or anything like that. The Wall was probably also too far, but there is one other place: the Trial Tower!"

"Locked," Oomichi said without hesitation.

Shaking his head, Katsuragi continued, "If you'd hidden behind it, no one would be able to see you unless they went towards the Wall and turned around!"

Eyes darting around, Oomichi seemed to be sweating as she shouted, "Then...Zaizen! Where were you!"

The Puzzler answered impatiently, "In the Sleeping Quarters. Furinji and Katsuragi found me just after finding Miyamoto in the Garden."

Oomichi cackled, "Ahaha! See, you could have killed her, then gone straight there, right?"

Uchida frowned, "But he couldn't have moved the rapier."

Oomichi's eye twitched, her mouth breaking into a manic smile as she began to let out a gale of wheezy chuckles.

As the series of events ordered itself in his mind, Katsuragi began, "I think I've got it all."

"Leader's invitations were the first domino, falling into Miyamoto's lap. Not sure what to think, she approached 'Ohtori', who told her not to go to the meeting, which would be the first act in leading Miyamoto to avoid getting her help in the future. However, despite the order, Miyamoto went anyway, sneaking in to the meeting place, the Royal Mausoleum, before anyone got there, and hiding in one of the coffins, secretly listening in on the meeting."

"Later, before Uchida could tell everyone what happened, Miyamoto obtained her rapier, hiding it in the Sleeping Quarters, before realizing that Ohtori was actually a citizen of Novoselic. When the Culprit began to harass her with notes, instead of getting help, Miyamoto went to find her missing rapier alone."

"Following the path, Miyamoto ran into Furinji and I in the Garden, hiding the note that was there so we wouldn't interfere, before going to the Burial Ground while we went in another direction. There, she tried to reach her rapier, hanging off a cut branch, but the Culprit attacked her with the hatchet they'd taken from the Armory through the incomplete form. Hiding the body with a cloak, she put the last note in her pocket before taking the rapier and running."

"By the time we found the body, the Culprit was already too far away, hiding behind the Courtroom Tower as Polly and most of the others headed out. Once the coast was clear, they went into the Residence Tower, reaching Miyamoto's Suite, leaving the rapier and destroying her mask to confuse us, before leaving to join us at the scene of the crime."

"That was all you, wasn't it, Oomichi Homura!?" Katsuragi finished.

Oomichi didn't answer, merely standing in her spot, shaking with the occasional chuckle, her ungleeful grin almost ear to ear, gold eye poking out of her hair.

Hand gripping her rapier, Polly scowled as she demanded, "Well?"

"Kuku. Ukukuku."

Nakamura grumbled, "Can you skip the freakout bit?"

Sonia hissed, "Hersey! That's the best part!"

"Kekekekekeke!"

Uchida muttered, "Why...why Miyamoto!?"

"Whyyyyyy!?" Oomichi parroted, her head rolled onto her shoulder.

Before Katsuragi could respond, Oomichi moved in a flash, hand slipping into her kimono, a black and white blur crossing her face. Black hair parted over a mask, the top half white, the bottom half black.

"H-Horizon!?" Uchida gasped.

Zaizen blinked, "You brought the mask in here?" The Puzzler hissed, "Mocking us..."

Ignoring him, Horizon answered, voice indistinguishable, "I bumped in to poor little Miyamoto. I stayed behind after the meeting because I heard something stir behind me, and what do you know? There was a little rat! Of course, she thought she was being sneaky in her checkered mask and usual cloak, but you know what? She was still shorter than me! She's the only one too! I knew exactly who she was!"

Monokuma interrupted, "Well then, if you all would cast your votes now! Of course, no masks there."

After a moment of moving hands, the panel at the bottom of Sonia's throne popped off, the Queen lifting her legs as the reel began to spin. It was to no surprise when it rolled onto a triplicate of Oomichi's mug, confetti spilling out the sides of the throne and the edges of the void.

"Monokuma! Uh, I mean, the votes are in, and...it was Oomichi! Not even gonna beat around the bush. It couldn't have been more obvious if she used the bloody cloak to run around like a ghost."

Once the bear finished, Hiiragi asked, "D-did ya do it because Leader told ya?"

Horizon giggled, "Nooope! Leader probably didn't want her touched, but they didn't say so! I wanted to use Human Potency to help me escape, but I guess they couldn't have been sure another member of Human Potency did the murder, and it's not like I could tell anyone. Maybe if I'd been more open I could have gotten that help." With a sigh, she added, "There's no way I could have gotten out on my own. See?"

Uchida frowned, "That was it?"

Horizon was silent, before beginning, "No, I guess not. Humans fear that which is dangerous, and that which is unknown triggers our danger sense. 'Curiosity killed the cat', don't you know?

Uchida nodded, swallowing, "That's what you said. You stayed because you were interested in what Leader was saying, but-"

"But I killed first anyway! And yes, the talk of life beyond death was too close to my interests for me not to take notice. Perhaps that is why I killed: curiosity. Do Leader's promises ring true? And...what did they want from me upon my success?"

"Ah, but curiosity is the killer of all today, isn't it? Miyamoto could have ignored the notes. And not just today either: my mother could have ignored the sounds coming from outside, couldn't she? She could have stayed inside while we were robbed and not been shot, right? She might not have been stricken by fear and stood still while a gun was trained on her, right!?"

As Horizon began to remove her mask, Monokuma giggled, "It's time for the execution! Oh boy, it feels like it's been so long..."

Dropping her mask to the ground, Oomichi had a slight smile on her face as she muttered, "But then again, fear, wonder, curiosity...are they not merely Human?"

* * *

**OOMICHI HOMURA HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDER**

**PREPARING EXECUTION...**

Oomichi needed no prompting as she made her way to the widening crack in the void beyond the throne, entering the Execution Chamber. In stark contrast to the blackness outside, the walls and floor of this room was completely formed of white tiles. Moving to the center, Oomichi waited, smile widening in either anxiety or excitement, as she would face:

**The Worst, Most Terrifying Execution in Mutual Killing History**

Eyes scanning the room, Oomichi continued to sweat as the walls seemed to leer about. She almost felt relieved when one of the panels on the ceiling popped open, a mechanical arm swinging down, slipping a slim, plastic choker onto her neck. Then, the arm retracted, leaving its gift as Oomichi tried to pull at it, to no avail. The girl had an intake of breath as another panel popped off on the wall, revealing a heart rate monitor, the frenzied pace of Oomichi's heart rate there for all to see, beating around 120 bpm.

As she fiddled with the choker, Oomichi continued to glance around, waiting for more panels to pop off, but nothing moved but her own mind, frantically imagining the possibilities: buzz saws? Guns? Spears? Lasers? Axes? Guillotines?

140 bpm.

Raising her hand to her neck, she considered the choker. Would it inject her with poison? Explode? Constrict?

150 bpm.

As she began to shake with laughter, the two walls at the sides shifted, making the girl jump as more panels were dropped, revealing screens. Would they display scenes of horror? Gore? Destruction?

170 bpm.

Getting a look at the panels, the scenes were actually quite benign, but they were of her. Reading alone in her room, eating lunch in school, walking somewhere. But this didn't calm her in the least.

180 bpm.

Would they change to scenes of the worst things that happened to her, like the occasional bullying or the death of her mother? Times she hadn't even been aware of her proximity to death? Would they flip to show scenes of her in this very room, or her imminent fate?

200 bpm.

More panels began to flip over, showing more and more tranquil scenes, completely and absolutely uninteresting. Oomichi's vision was too blurred to focus on them, however, as she waited for them to display vile rituals, brutal massacres and horrors beyond imagination. Her heart seemed to want to burst out of her chest when one more panel from above popped open, another arm descending, revealing...

Nothing.

Oomichi fell back, her frail body unable to take any more, collapsing to the bare floor, her face twisted in fear, foam and spittle dripping from her mouth, the monitor in front of her reading 0 bpm.

Dying a meaningless, boring death after accomplishing nothing but failure: that is the Worst Most Terrifying thing.

* * *

As the Execution Chamber turned to darkness Katsuragi felt no joy. Perhaps a bit of relief now that they had survived another ordeal, but those Executions...

Stepping off her throne, Sonia's step was light as she began, "My my, I was not disappointed in the least! It is a shame I did not get to see more of Oomichi, but...I eagerly await the next Class Trial!"

As she made for the elevator, Monokuma warned, "The rest of you can take the next one! Enjoy your wait, and I'll see you later~" Scampering away, the bear took his leave as the door shut behind Sonia, the elevator noisily making its way up, leaving the survivors of the 79th Class in silence.

Pollyanna began, "Once again, I apologize, but though I can bow my head, I would like for you to place what trust you can in me as we continue to survive. I do not think Leader will stop, and for them to manipulate someone into killing on accident... I fear what they can do with more drive."

Shirakawa grumbled, "With Oomichi, it was likely only a matter of time, but perhaps we can say the same for the others Leader chose. We should be cautious."

Hiiragi frowned, "But what can we do?"

Uchida muttered, "They probably wouldn't be dumb enough to meet in the same place, so there's no way we could get a bead on them."

Polly jostled her rapier as she growled, "If I could find one of them and land even the tiniest nick..."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen began, "There may be another way."

Katsuragi blinked, "Huh? What've you got in mind?"

Zaizen began, "It's a simple curiosity. Leader's weapon is the knowledge which they monopolize, so if we simply peel away the mysteries, we disarm them."

Uchida swallowed as she began, "Like why I'm here?"

Zaizen scoffed, "Naturally." Narrowing his eyes, he began, "We could even start right now. The question of how you've mocked us for so long may be enlightening."

Katsuragi blinked as Uchida growled, "What!?"

Zaizen continued, "Earlier during the first Trial, I pointed out your uniform?"

Furinji recalled, "About how the colors matched Monokuma's?"

Zaizen nodded, "Why wear that, Uchida?"

Uchida grumbled, "Why wear my _school uniform_? To a _school trip_?"

Zaizen asked, "The high school you were enrolled in before getting in to Hope's Peak. Which school was that, again?"

Uchida opened her mouth, but as it hung open, her anger faded, being replaced with one of confusion as she muttered, "Huh?"

Zaizen scowled, "Don't mess with me!"

Katsuragi muttered, "What's the big deal about it?"

Zaizen scoffed, "One of you must recognize it! After the last Trial...the images?" The Puzzler began to sweat as he hissed, "Am I going mad? It's the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy's Preparatory students!"

Uchida paled as Nakamura said, "The ones who offed themselves?"

Uchida shuddered in her spot, looking down at her uniform with a frightful grimace. Looking over to Zaizen, Katsuragi saw that he was baffled at her reaction. The elevator door opened behind him, but the room was still entrenched in silence, mysteries falling only to multiply.

* * *

As the shroud of night fell on the Palace District, shouts echoing to the tops of the walls, a small congregation had formed on the tops of one of the Watchtowers flanking the main gate.

"Thank you for your understanding, and thank you once again for meeting on such short notice. I shall send notice when it is time to reconvene," Leader said. Without further word, Vert and Pupil each nodded, before taking their leaving, heading in opposite directions as they walked atop the wall.

Leader remained there alone for several minutes, the cityscape beyond the wall dark except for a few smoldering fires underneath towering smokestacks, the pale starlight not supplying much illumination. Electricity seemed to be out as well, yet the Palace still stood, unmarred.

"I know you approach, wretched bear," Leader said.

Appearing from the low light, Monokuma sighed, "Aw..."

"I would presume you wish to speak with me?" Leader said.

Monokuma giggled, "Yup! I mean, I gave out a little incentive, but no one went for it! But you know what? I can't say that I mind. I mean, I love the idea of incentives, but I needed a bit more time to plan them out, give them a theme and all that, but eh. I decided I'm not going to bother this time. I'm just gonna let you handle it. I think I can bear you taking the reins on that. I might even nudge things for you if I feel the hunger for it! No more than a regular Culprit, sure, but it's something."

Leader said, "Excellent. The more you keep your wretched paws and gross Talent out of my plans, the better."

Monokuma was silent for a moment, before growling, "Ah, well, I can't turn back now, no matter how much you piss me off. I mean, when I said 'this time', I don't even think you blinked, but to assume I'm Talented?"

Leader said, "Is it a wrongful assumption, Super High School Level Despair? It is not as though I am the only one with knowledge they should not have. Future Foundation?"

Monokuma giggled, "I have my sources, but what are yours?" Leader said nothing. Monokuma added, "Seriously though, it's bugging me. I mean, I know who you are, really! But I don't have a good idea of who you really are."

Leader said, "I am more surprised that you have any idea."

Monokuma chuckled, "Maybe it's because I see a little of myself in you!" Waving his paw, Monokuma finished, "But don't you worry about that. Just keeping doing your thing while I do mine. Upupu. Upupupupupupupupu!"

As Leader walked away, the figure couldn't help but shudder under their cloak.

"Disgusting."

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 END**

**SURVIVORS: 11**

* * *

**So, we've officially reached the halfway point! More to come, of course.**

As for Free Times, as usual, we have two more next chapter! Go vote! strawpoll(.me)/4210790

And of course, design notes! pastebin(.com)/mytjak0s

Thank you for reading!


	17. 4-1: Bridging the Gap

**Ups and Downers: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

Disgusting.

That's what Uchida thought last night as she finished her bath to see that uniform again. She'd felt so natural in it before last night, but as she remembered the school she'd never gone to, the fact that it didn't belong to her, she felt...wrong.

There was likely a reason she'd had it of course: Zaizen had distrusted her based on it alone, so that was probably it. A trap by whoever set this up. However, despite her disdain, she still wore it as she parsed through the Clothing Emporium early on the day after the Trial, hoping for a change of clothes. But the more she looked, the less options she seemed to find. A skirt should have been fine, but now she was getting kind of turned off, and if she wore her typical casual clothes, she'd be in a sweatjacket, which Katsuragi had a monopoly on. She wasn't going to be caught dead in anything similar to him.

Frustrated, Uchida returned the clothes she'd picked out, settling on her uniform for now. Looking around again, she realized that Takanashi wasn't around. Slapping her forehead, Uchida had completely forgotten that a new area had opened up. No one was there when she'd gone to eat either, though that was likely because she woke up late, as usual. Feeling a bit embarrassed, she had no way of knowing which way opened up for sure, but checking the closest spot was her best bet.

Heading up past all of the Suites, she arrived at the Seventh Floor, where there was only one door on the outer wall. Checking it, the brown double door, while it wouldn't budge more than a week ago, now it creaked open, revealing the Bridge beyond. Wind whistled through the open spots between the columns, which held up a roof above the rest of the Bridge. The stone construct didn't waver at all as Uchida crossed, but the wind made her cautious about her skirt, even though no one was around. Reaching the door, she opened it, her first look into the Adjoining Tower being that of...a white wall no different from the one on the other side. Well, it matched, but hopefully the contents were different.

Making the first move upwards, towards the top, she made her way to the Eighth Floor of the Adjoining Tower, where she was greeted by a pair of...changing rooms. Though they were marked pink and blue, they were doors rather than curtains. Going through the pink one, she found it was in a more western style, with lockers, a shower, and a rack with bathing suits. It wasn't locked or anything though, so anyone could just barge in. There wasn't much selection though: the bathing suits were merely dark colored school style one pieces, which Uchida could guess matched for the other side. Maybe Sonia liked that style or something? Uchida didn't want to think about it.

Stepping into the next area, she wasn't surprised at all to see the circular Pool, just its non-standard shape. Neatly enough, if seemed deeper in the center. It wasn't in use, but Hiiragi and Furinji seemed to have been chatting by the poolside. Looking around, she noticed that it felt a bit larger than the Group Bath, but probably because there were no rocks.

"Ah, Uchida-chan!" Hiiragi greeted. Furinji gave a nod as the girl approached, but didn't reply.

Uchida waved, "Hey guys. I didn't miss anything important this morning, did I?"

Furinji answered, "Pollyanna-san was taking questions about herself and Novoselic. She's planning on answering the tonight when we're all present. She was thinking about doing it this morning, but..."

Uchida gave an awkward giggle as she replied, "M-my bad."

Hiiragi shook her head, explaining, "Actually, everyone was jumpin'..g to see the new area. Monokuma made it sound very appealing! Lots of fun things, you know? Takanashi-san could barely keep in her seat." Uchida grinned inwardly, hoping they'd bump in to each other. However, as she thought of those papers, she felt a pang of shame as she recalled that she was hiding them from Zaizen, who was attempting to discover more.

"Are you alright, Uchida-san?" Furinji asked.

Uchida blinked, before beginning, "Er, yeah, it's just...who puts this kind of stuff on the top floor? The Bath too! It's self-indulgent and inefficient!"

Hiiragi giggled, "Those're good words."

Furinji nodded, "At least the Palace has some function, but these Towers are perhaps monuments to Despair, the Trial Tower in particular."

Uchida admitted, "Good point, and it could be worse now that I think about it. I mean, like biting apple and getting chalk. At least we're biting an apple and getting, well, an apple."

Furinji suggested, "A bit more bitter than I'd like, perhaps."

Uchida let out a laugh with a nod of, "Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to see what else this place has to offer."

Hiiragi began, "The most amazing place has gotta be..." Trailing off, Hiiragi giggled, "Actually, I'll let it surprise you."

Uchida began to head off, waving as she bid, "Now I have to give it a look, later guys." As she made her way back out, she was glad that the mood was mostly positive. If the rest of the Tower was as good as she was hearing, there was probably good reason for the morale boost, and Uchida couldn't say she minded in the least.

Heading back through the changing rooms and down past the Seventh to the Sixth Floor, she found yet another set of double doors. These two were marked however, with 'Lounge'. Getting the picture, she made her way in, but that was not the initial impression. There were a few comfy armchairs sitting about, tables scattered in between them, coasters aligned properly. Some light music played from a jukebox, but most strangely, a bar stretched across the room, behind it lying a single shelf with some bottles looking suspiciously like alcohol. At the end was a familiar looking console and conveyer belt, meaning food was available. Sitting on one of the stools and leaning against the bar was Rukawa, while Katsuragi was fiddling with the jukebox.

Stepping in, Uchida gawked at the shelf, swallowing, "I-is that what I think it is?"

Before anyone could respond, the jukebox suddenly began playing heroic sounding J-pop, Katsuragi pumping his fist in response. Turning around, his smile only faded a little bit as he caught Uchida's unimpressed gaze. Katsuragi chuckled, "Let me guess, 'anime songs are not allowed'?"

Uchida frowned, "Exactly."

Katsuragi shot her a wink as he finished, "Don't worry, it's from a visual novel."

Uchida huffed, "I'd smack you if I didn't think you'd enjoy it." Stopping, she blinked, "But why did Sonia leave a song from a visual novel here? Wouldn't any anime stuff be from that Sun Witch show?"

Katsuragi nodded, "It's from a visual novel based on Sun Witch Esper Itou."

Clenching her fist and gritting her teeth, Uchida mumbled, "Why do I want to hit you? Why are you making yourself so hittable right now?"

"No defense," Rukawa suddenly said.

Katsuragi nodded, "I put all my points into..." Trailing off, Katsuragi slumped, gloomy as he muttered, "Nothing, I guess..."

Uchida mumbled, "I'm sure there's something..." At the lack of reassurance, Katsuragi slumped harder, hands glancing against the ground. Uchida gave him another glance, before shrugging, moving around the lump and heading to the bar.

Leaning over, she tried to get a look at the bottles, before Rukawa said, "Can't. You're not 18."

Uchida gasped, "So it _is_ booze!?" Looking at the bottles again, Uchida said, "Then I guess only Shirakawa and Sonia can take some. Unless it's brewed here, then Polly can have some too, I guess."

Rukawa frowned, "I wanted to try a little."

Surprised to see the girl actually giving something resembling an emotion, Uchida considered her words, before saying, "Well, you've still got a few more months to go. When's your birthday?"

"June 3rd, 1994," Rukawa answered plainly.

Uchida nodded, "Your 18th isn't that far away, but be sure to be with someone else who isn't drinking. I'm afraid to think of how it'll affect you."

Rukawa began, "I wonder if it'll make me sleepy like it did with my dad, but I heard old people get sleepy usually."

Uchida blinked, "H-how old's your dad?"

Rukawa began to count off her fingers before listing, "He'd be 74 if he were still alive."

Uchida felt her jaw drop as she gawked, but replaced it as quickly as she could, finishing, "Well...maybe. Anyway, I should get going."

Rukawa simply watched as Uchida made her way up, taking a step away from the bar. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she saw that Katsuragi remained in his slump, now lying prone on the ground. Going over, Uchida kept her skirt steady as she stooped down, poking Katsuragi on the head as she whispered, "Nerd."

Katsuragi muttered, "If I sank any lower I'd fall through the floor."

Poking him again, Uchida suggested, "Well, stop being a goof."

"Noooooo," Katsuragi whined.

"Yeeeeees," Uchida replied as she poked him more.

Katsuragi continued to moan, "Noooo."

"Yeees," Uchida said, poking faster.

Another hand entering the fray, Uchida blinked as Rukawa had joined in, expression as plain as ever. As Uchida stopped, Katsuragi noticed, looking up. Rukawa asked, "Why did you stop?"

Feeling awkward, Uchida stood, suggesting, "Er, I should probably get to checking out the rest of the Tower..."

Katsuragi blinked, "H-hey, don't go!" As he begged, Rukawa's finger got his cheek, pushing his head.

Waving her hand, Uchida giggled, "Bye~"

"This isn't really that fun," Rukawa said as she left, Katsuragi's defeated sigh resounding as the door closed.

Once outside, Uchida began to make her way down, amusement lowering back to normal as she reached the room on the Fifth Floor, blocked by...another brown set of double doors. Thankfully, they were marked, the plate reading 'Library'. Uchida felt a pang as she thought of someone missing who would have enjoyed this room, but made her way in anyway.

While she didn't consider herself a particularly studious person, the sight of the rows of books was a bit enthralling, if only due to her natural curiosity. There were also a few tables and chairs, the quiet atmosphere being inviting to any readers. She wasn't surprised in the least to see Zaizen mulling about the well lit room, but Shirakawa was close by. With a nod, Uchida smiled, "Hey!"

Shirakawa smiled, "It's nice to see you up and about."

Uchida couldn't help but mumble, "But those beds are too comfy." Looking around, she wondered, "What's up? Anything neat here?"

Shirakawa shrugged, "I can't say."

Trying to spit the foot out of her mouth, Uchida stammered, "Ah, uh, my bad."

Shirakawa chortled, "Don't apologize. I prefer it to say, treating me like I'm something weak and helpless, or less than human."

Uchida frowned, "That doesn't happen a lot, does it?"

Shirakawa sighed, "The world is full of bigotry and ignorance as much as it is full of kindness and understanding. Or so I wish I could still say considering the Worst Incident." Waving his hand, he said, "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just bitter that my initial search of the two lower Floors didn't leave anything for me to enjoy. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to look up instead."

Uchida laughed, "Aha, I see...I got what you did there."

With a nod, Shirakawa turned to leave, finishing, "Well, I'm off. Do let me know if you find anything in braille."

"I will!" Uchida stated as the Healer took his leave.

Despite wanting to give the place a look, she put that on hold as she headed over to Zaizen, her cheerful greeting getting caught in her mouth as she seemed to realize who she was addressing, Uchida muttering, "You..."

"Can I help you?" Zaizen asked, glancing over Uchida's uniform.

Uchida frowned, before beginning, "I just figured that if you wanted to know more about what was going on, Takanashi-chan found these papers...files...whatever you want to call them."

Zaizen's eyes narrowed as he grumbled, "And you didn't share because..?"

Not backing down, Uchida began, "Because they're about Talent and Super High School Level Hope and all that!"

Zaizen sighed, "In other words, utter nonsense?"

Uchida hissed, "Well fine, I was going to show them too you but if you don't care..."

Zaizen began, "Oh, I care. Again: why keep information from the group, no matter how trivial?"

Uchida growled, "Leader! I don't want them to get a hold of anything they could use..."

Zaizen shrugged, "I don't blame you there. Leader has plenty of nonsense to spew, so it's better not to add fuel to the fire." Uchida wasn't sure if he was agreeing with her or not, but she doubted it. Finishing, Zaizen made his way over to another row of bookshelves, warning, "If you do find anything of note..."

Uchida sighed, "I'll show you." Turning away, she muttered, "Maybe."

The silence was bitter and expected as the pair went about their business, Zaizen taking a few books of note, while Uchida was mostly just glad it was in Japanese, indeed finding a small braille section. Satisfied, Uchida didn't let herself waste any more time there, making her way out and downwards.

She didn't make it that far down the staircase to the Fourth Floor before letting out an audible "Hwah!" The spiral staircase continued, but the walls once blocking the further interior were gone, revealing the flashing lights, bright colors, and slight noises of the expansive Arcade, muffled from the glass. From her vantage point, she could see that there were two floors, both accessible by staircase, a few glass walls placed about to keep anyone from hopping off the staircase outside of the two entry points, one below the other. There was also a gap in the top floor, blocked by a tall, wooden fence of vertical bars.

Uchida continued to gape in curiosity as she made her way down, entering the top floor of the Arcade, the glass door sliding open with a pneumatic hiss as she approached, noise boosting in volume without a barricade in the way. Passing by a few colorful arcade cabinets, usually paired up with a matching one, sometimes even in blocks of four, Uchida had a feeling the theme on this level was 'multiplayer'. It was a bit smaller though, so there was probably more selection below, but there were shooters and fighters galore up here.

One eye catching display brought Uchida over, the girl gawking as she saw Takanashi of all people swerving around in one contraption, sitting in a seat like a cockpit, her arms slipped through a pair of rings, her hands wrapped around a pair of handles, with grips to pull. Looking at the screen, which swerved with the seat, Takanashi seemed to be locked in battle with with a fearsome mecha unit, screen shaking wildly as it knocked her around. Uchida herself began to bob as she tried to follow the action, rooting for her friend, but it was futile as the battle was already lost, a hail of bullets from the opposing mech finally doing their number, finishing the round and displaying a results screen.

At the loss, Takanashi let out a frustrated huff, before slipping her hands out of the controls with some difficulty, turning to see Uchida and letting out a gasp, "U-Uchida-sama!" Hopping out, she turned a bit pink, before asking, "I-it is good to see you!" Glancing around, she wondered, "H-how long were you watching? I may have uttered some foul language..."

Uchida smirked, "Everyone gets frustrated! I didn't hear any though, I just caught the end."

"She swears like a sailor," came a chortle from the other side of the machine. Grin wide, Nakamura walked over, hands in his pockets until he raised a hand to flip up his fedora.

Takanashi muttered, "I most certainly do not! And I only lost due to my eyes: they are not accustomed to brightly lit screens. I prefer more graceful games like...shogi."

Nakamura shrugged, "Yeah yeah, you were all raring to go before, but as always, once you lose they all say 'it's just a game'."

Uchida scoffed, "Don't act all cool because you beat Takanashi-chan! She probably doesn't even touch these kinds of things."

"Avenge me," Takanashi said seriously.

"Eh?" Uchida blinked.

Eyes glistening with hope, Takanashi insisted, "You are my only hope. Avenge me!"

Uchida wanted to reply, 'it's just a game', but she resigned, "I can't say no to that face."

Nakamura turned to head back, laughing, "Hey, Takanashi-san, you should give the winner a kiss. Though either way I win, heheheh."

Takanashi smiled as she replied, "I will only give you my disgust."

Nakamura grinned, "So you _might_ kiss Uchida?"

Uchida frowned, "If you say one more word I'll kick your ass out of game too!"

Hopping in to the cockpi-er, control unit, Uchida readied herself, choosing her mech unit with Takanashi's assistance and intel from the previous fight, in which Nakamura's bulky unit had crushed Takanashi's sleeker one, prompting Uchida to go with the more balanced one. However, while Uchida adapted to the controls, Nakamura seemed to have a much better idea at what he was doing, outstrategizing her, not seeming to have trouble moving quickly as he tossed Uchida about, ending with the girl's loss.

As Uchida slipped out of the machine, a bit frustrated at the fact that it hadn't even been that close, Takanashi offered, "You tried your hardest."

Uchida shrugged, "Maybe next time."

Returning to the girls, Nakamura stretched as he gloated, "That's two for two."

Uchida grumbled, "We should get Kitano over here to break that streak."

Nakamura wondered, "Would he even fit?"

Uchida smirked, "Who said anything about the game?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Very funny. And where's my kiss, Takanashi-san?"

Takanashi giggled, "I could shove you down so that you might kiss the floor." Clapping her hands together, she continued, "That was a joke, as I hope your comments are." Eyes prying, she continued, "Yes, they were jokes, which you shall not repeat lest they become even more unfunny. Ha ha ha."

Seeing Uchida's slightly concerned look, Takanashi flushed, before saying, "I'm sorry, but I think I will simply go. If I return it shall likely be to watch. Although the music does hurt my ears..." With a few slight bows, the girl made her way to the exit."

Uchida frowned, "What is it about you that makes her mad?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Hell if I know, since I'm beloved by all." Blinking, Nakamura added, "But seriously, she's a little scary."

Uchida scoffed, "Takanashi-chan? No way."

Nakamura sighed, heading off to one of the other machines as he insisted, "You tell the jokes next time and see how she reacts." Uchida mentally suggested he tell better jokes.

Curious about the other floor, Uchida was glad to find a staircase inside the Arcade, on the other side of the wooden barricade to the drop off. Heading down, Uchida could see more arcade machines, including a few big ones, and as predicted, they seemed to be focused on single player. Curiosity mounting, Uchida found the perfect outlet over by one particular machine next to an open cage of sorts, three glass walls against a more solid one that served to support the upper floor.

Uchida began, "Hi, Polly-san. Sorry I couldn't make it for breakfast."

Polly nodded, "No need to worry. The more time I have to gather my thoughts, the better."

Uchida began, "Mind if I ask something now though? Why an Arcade? I mean, I like it, but..."

Polly sighed, "I can't say I do, but Sonia is highly interested in Japanese culture, so I imagine she is at least partially aware of the country's famous skill in the arcade. Or I assume though, as that's what she's said."

Uchida admitted, "I hope she isn't too hopeful about seeing it, since, well, none of us are Super High School Level Gamers or anything. Not that I can see anyone like that getting to Hope's Peak or anything." Uchida held back her tongue as she considered asking some more questions about Sonia and Novoselic, but it was not quite time for that yet. Instead, Uchida looked at the nearby machine, asking, "What's this one?" Looking at the screen, it appeared to have a focus on archery, the controls seeming to match, the two sticks positioned not unlike an actual bow.

Polly began, "This is the only one that held my interest, though I prefer a real bow."

Looking over at the nearby cage, Uchida saw that there was a curved object held by a machine, an arrow sticking out, aiming towards an array of several targets. Uchida wondered, "Is this part of it?"

Polly nodded, "Indeed." Reaching over to the cabinet, Pollyanna pressed a button that read 'Voice', before saying, "Replay." Hearing machinery groan, Uchida looked over to see the arrow changing aim, before firing at one of the targets, landing square in the center, before moving and repeating the deed with the next, lower one, until all targets were impaled.

Uchida gawked, "You're really amazing." As she spoke, a small hatch opened, from the wall, an arm nabbing each of the arrows from the targets before retracting.

Pollyanna nodded, "The Bruckhard family is trained in many different weapons, but the sword is the most noble, no matter what style we ultimately prefer." Uchida nodded, still finding it hard to believe she had been a native of this country the whole time.

Bidding the Fencer farewell, not wanting to give the archery machine a try, she looked around some more before seeing a few more peculiar cabinets that appeared to close completely except for a few air holes grated on the side. Only one was closed though, and she could hear the whirring of engines from inside. Looking inside one of the neighboring booths, it seemed the noises were from some sort of racing game.

Most of them, anyway. After a moment, Uchida heard from within, "Yeah, _yeah_, yes! Get fucked, asshole! Eat shit, yeahahahaha!"

Blinking, Uchida watched for a moment, before the door opened, Kitano Tsuda leaning out, the large pink haired boy, grumbling, "What?"

Uchida looked aside, stammering, "D-did you win?"

"Hell yeah! Racing games are my shit. I've put money down on it and followed up on it," Kitano nodded, slipping back to sit back in his chair, the booth being surprisingly accommodating: a necessity given the Bancho's size.

Uchida noted, "I figured you'd be more into fighting games?"

Kitano shrugged, "Eh, it can't beat the real thing."

Uchida suggested, "Why don't you learn to drive then?"

Kitano grumbled, "Licenses, insurance, and paperwork? Fuck that! 'Sides, you can't crash into stuff and if you do real street races and shit there's pedestrians gettin' in the way. Not worth the effort." Uchida was surprised he'd put so much though into it.

Thinking back, Uchida wondered, "What about mecha games?"

Kitano noted, "Like that one up there? Nah."

Uchida let out a sigh, but her hopes in finding a warrior to take down the Spelunker did not end there, as she considered Katsuragi, but...no, she couldn't ask him. Even though he wouldn't refuse, she didn't want to suffer the embarrassment of having to ask.

Giving her a look, Kitano asked, "What, you want to drive something?" Uchida began to think, but Kitano grinned, suggesting, "Let's go for a ride."

Uchida glanced over to one of the other racing booths, but when she looked back to Kitano, she noticed he was patting his lap. Glaring, Uchida slammed the door on the booth shut, ignoring Kitano's snorts of amusement as she stomped away. Crossing eyes with Polly, Uchida hissed, "Men are pigs."

Polly sighed, "I thought you were more observant than that. Of course they are." Uchida frowned: it seemed the men of Novoselic were no different than Japan. Chances are that it was universal.

Done with Arcade for now, Uchida made her way out of the lower entrance, heading along the hall to find it come short, ending in a white wall. While she half expected a hidden passage, after a moment she recalled that there was no door at the bottom of the Adjoining Tower. A sense of agony overtook her as she realized just how far the Dining Hall was: she'd have to go up four floors, then down six. The food console in the Lounge was closer, at least, but the place didn't seem too fit for meetings, even if their numbers were dwindling. Shimao, Urabe, Inami, Miyamoto, Oomichi...

Beginning her journey upward, Uchida only intended to take a short break in the Lounge, but almost ended up napping. The Arcade must have been too much, plus she was still technically recovering from her fever, though she'd been fine lately. Still, thinking it better safe than sorry, she went to her room to take a short nap...

* * *

_To be or not to be...what kinda question is that!? I mean, you always are, but sometimes people call you other things. But of course, I am only Monokuma!_

_But what about __**Monomi**__ in her little __**Theater**__? In this unlucky installment, number __**XIII**__, we find that she has fled her previous life. Being a horrible criminal, can you really blame her?_

_So of course, later she changed her name, but to me, she will always be Monomi. Even if everyone stopped calling her that, she's still a stupid white and pink rabbit thing with nothing special about her, no friends, and futile hopes that things would get better. How can the describe anything but Monomi? So Monomi she was and Monomi she will continue to be!_

_Quite the life she began, you know, really, going from town to town, eating scraps, bumming change, sleeping in backyards, shaving some of her fuzz and stealing clothes so she wouldn't be recognized. Living life on the road like this was dangerous, sure, but Monomi was finally starting to feel special! Sure, she missed her family, but they were never important so screw them._

_You know, the more I think about it, it takes a special kind of weirdo to enjoy a pathetic lifestyle like that._

* * *

A few hours later, Uchida descended the stairs to the Dining Hall, muttering, "I-I'm not late, am I?"

Looking around, she saw that she was not the last one to arrive, Katsuragi nodding, "You're right on time."

Noting who was and wasn't present, Uchida made her way to the food console as she sighed, "Please tell me Kitano still isn't playing video games."

Nakamura hissed, "And Shirakawa better not be getting drunk off his ass." Realization dawning on his face, the Spelunker wondered, "Hey, you guys don't think...I mean, we aren't allowed to _take_ booze, I'll bet, but I wonder if Shirakawa can give us some of his."

Katsuragi laughed, "How come you can find a logic loophole like that when it comes to alcohol, but not the Trials?"

As Uchida took a seat with her food, Nakamura went back to his, spitting, "Very funny..."

Pollyanna added, "And I will not condone it."

"That's because you're no fun," said Shirakawa as he came down the stairs.

Polly's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Excuse me?"

Shirakawa chortled, "No, excuse me. What were we talking about?"

Rukawa answered, "Alcohol."

Uchida nodded, "Specifically, if it was possible for you to get alcohol for someone else. Like if you bought it at the store with your ID but gave some to minors anyway."

Takanashi blue eyes became hollow as she began, "Not as though a sweet girl such as you would even suggest such a heinous transgression."

Uchida's brown eyes widened as she gasped, "N-no! I mean, I know some people do stuff like that, but I've never... Heinous?"

Nakamura growled, "See? What was I telling you?"

Shirakawa's covered eyes likely didn't sparkle as he began, "I might be able to pass some around, but if Polly says no, then that's that."

Furinji wondered, "Do you drink?"

Shirakawa smiled slyly as he replied, "I do now."

Polly sighed, "If you would please: refrain from overdoing it."

Shirakawa shrugged, "Ah, but how can I find my limits if I do not test them?"

"You bust the gauge and rip through them!" came a roar from Kitano.

Polly nodded, "Ah, that's all of us present then."

Zaizen sighed, "That's rarer an occurrence than I'd like."

Uchida frowned, "S-sorry."

"Whut?" Kitano blinked as he went past the table.

Furinji began, "Before you arrived, we-"

Kitano shrugged, "Don't care."

Furinji stopped, before muttering, "Very well."

Pollyanna said, "Now, before we begin, did anyone have anything to note about the Adjoining Tower?"

Katsuragi began, "Well, booze aside, we can get food from the Lounge."

Takanashi nodded, "And it seems it is identical to the one here. To test it, I had my lunch there, and it counted as my second meal. This dinner is my third, so even if one has their meals in different places, it still counts."

Nakamura sighed, "That doesn't mean anything. But if some gets a knife or something..."

Uchida frowned, "It would be easier to take it. Less traffic."

Shirakawa pointed out, "While there is some danger in that, if you end up in the position to be killed by a utensil, you'd probably be in danger from just about anything else as well."

Hiiragi gasped, "But we don't wanna talk about that!" Clapping her hands together, she began, "There's a Pool!"

Kitano sighed, "And the swimsuits are all boring as shit."

Zaizen noted, "Swimming trunks are more than acceptable."

Kitano shook his head, explaining, "I was talking about the ones for the girls. They're just one pieces."

Takanashi frowned, "How did you..."

Polly's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Did you enter the girl's changing room?"

Kitano shrugged, "There was no one in there."

Katsuragi chortled, "Were you looking for an ero-moment?" As Hiiragi let out a gasp, Katsuragi chuckled as he noted, "Oh, you recognized that one, huh?"

Polly hissed, "The comment I made regarding being caught in the wrong changing room applies for the new ones. Don't, or else."

Kitano growled, "Hey! I was doing you a service. If there was a selection, I'd have tossed all the one pieces. No point in swimming if you didn't have any variety."

"And you'd accomplish this by removing options?" Furinji blinked.

Uchida giggled, "Yeah, seeing you walking around with a bunch of swimsuits like a perv would have been a service. I'd laugh so hard."

Nakamura began, "Maybe we could petition to Sonia about it?"

Kitano nodded, "You girls need some bikinis up there."

Nakamura countered, "_Sling_ bikinis." Grinning, Kitano raised his fist, the two pounding their knuckles across the table.

Takanashi suggested, "Or perhaps we should request gags, so you might never create noise pollution again."

Pollyanna pointed out, "And Sonia prefers wetsuits."

Nakamura sighed, "I bet you guys take needles to birthday parties to pop all the balloons, huh?"

Uchida frowned, "Maybe if you guys weren't such pervs."

Zaizen sighed, "If they would simply stay in the Arcade we wouldn't have to be concerned with their tangents."

Katsuragi grinned, "I wouldn't mind being stuck in there."

Uchida wondered, "I didn't get to see you play. How good are you?"

Katsuragi's nostrils flared as he began, "Well, I'm best at visual nov-"

Uchida growled, "You can't be good at visual novels! They aren't games!"

Katsuragi insisted, "That's a debate for another time, but I was going to say I'm good at fighting games."

Hiiragi began, "I like RPGs, but I didn't see any there..."

Polly interrupted, "Much effort was put into the Arcade, certainly, but please don't spend excessive amounts of time there. If only out of...consideration."

Uchida swallowed, before nodding, "R-right."

Zaizen began, "And lastly, the Library, but there wasn't anything of particular note there, really. Plenty of information in a variety of subjects."

Uchida recalled, "And there was a braille section, Shirakawa-san!"

The Healer nodded, "Well then, I'll have to give that a look. How considerate of our captors."

Pollyanna sighed, "If that's all." Standing for a moment, she began, "Speaking of our captors, I will now gladly answer as many questions as I can regarding my heritage, Sonia, and Novoselic. Who would like to ask first?"

Katsuragi raised his hand in an instant, wondering, "Oh! In Sun Witch-"

"Rejected," Polly stated as she sat back down. Defeated and betrayed, Katsuragi let his hand fall quietly. Uchida didn't want to laugh at a guy while he was down but he was making it difficult.

Zaizen began, "Then I'll start with this area. You are no doubt familiar with the Palace and much of the surrounding grounds, but what has changed, exactly?"

Polly explained, "I was aware of the construction of the Towers, but not the details, thus their contents were as new to me as the were to you all. I was informed that it regarded the 79th Class' trip here. Even so, early in their construction I was asked to go to Japan for certain security matters regarding Sonia and the current political climate, and once I had enacted the planned measures, I was to depart with you all on the Silver Lining."

Zaizen nodded, "Sounds reasonable enough."

Polly sighed, "The political turmoil meant some feared for Sonia's safety. It seems we should have been more concerned for the danger present."

Hiiragi had a finger on her chin as she asked, "But why did they make you go? Is it 'cause...because you're so good at Japanese?"

Polly continued, "The Bruckhard family has served as the bodyguards to the Nevermind's for centuries. When new methods to keep one safe and secure arise, you can be sure the Bruckhard's will know about it, particularly in these past few decades with the advert of such advanced technologies."

Uchida giggled, "Well, most of her Japanese is good."

Polly muttered, "I've made another mistake, haven't I?"

Shirakawa noted, "While Sonia doesn't flub her words, at least we can tell what you're talking about."

Furinji agreed, "She tries far too hard."

Zaizen interjected, "Anyway, we were talking about this area?"

Polly continued, "Aside from the Towers, everything else is largely the same. Some small changes here or there, such as the Armory in particular, but otherwise it's as though I'd never left."

Uchida began, "So the coffins, the gravestones, and the statues are all the same?"

Polly shook her head, explaining, "Sonia's parents had no marked place in the mausoleum, and nor was there a pedestal in the Statue Garden for Sonia. The other gravestones and statues are the same to my knowledge." Pollyanna added, "If you're curious about the other noble families, I can't imagine their current state, let alone the status of the other heirs. My peers that is: the most skilled around Sonia's age in their respective families, being groomed to serve the future monarch."

Takanashi swallowed before beginning, "So, you were raised together? With the Queen? Before..."

Polly took a breath, before nodding, "Indeed. I've known Sonia since a very young age, as with the other heirs and a few other noble children about the same age. I would not call us friends, however, and neither would she. We were her servants first and foremost. And yet, as we grew up, she was very kind. Perhaps a bit...overly passionate regarding her hobbies, but she treated us like people rather than servants. She excelled in her studies and had a certain charisma. When she was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, I was not surprised in the least. None of us were."

Uchida swallowed, before beginning, "And...when..."

Polly frowned, "Super High School Level Despair? I can't say for sure. I only ever saw her during holidays and breaks when she returned, but if I had to note any particular change, the first thing I noticed was...the summer break of her last year, the very same one in which I took part in the fencing tournament which landed me here. She congratulated me, certainly, but then she began to ask question I never though she'd considered, like the reasons for my drive and my loyalty. Then, later, in winter, she asked me how far I would be willing to go for Novoselic..." Looking at one of the windows, the Wall no doubt beyond, she sighed, "To think it would lead to all of this..."

Zaizen began, "So, Sonia only began to change this last year? That lines up with the rest of Super High School Level Despair's schemes."

Katsuragi wondered, "So the rest would be students who were there this last year, right?"

Uchida recalled, "The 76th, 77th, and 78th Classes..."

Polly began, "I recall her mentioning some students, such as a ninja, some yakuza members, and a lady samurai, but I cannot say how far Super High School Level Despair runs deep."

Furinji suggested, "If it is only this last year, than the largest change would be the 78th Class. "

Zaizen muttered, "Togami, perhaps? Ludenburg... It's not impossible for her either, but I can't imagine it as any of the others."

Polly sighed, "I'm not familiar with any of them, but Sonia never spoke much about the 78th Class."

Uchida suggested, "Well, now that I think about it, Sonia is probably one of the most qualified to lead Super High School Level Despair. She was already a leader and has a powerful country behind her."

Furinji noted, "She said otherwise, but...

Zaizen shrugged, "It's pointless to speculate, really, but when we get out of here if would be useful to keep in mind."

Nakamura grumbled bitterly, "Yeah, and when is that?" A silence passed over the Dining Hall, Uchida biting her lip in uncertainty.

Kitano suggested, "You know, we haven't really tried fighting our way out of here yet. I already beat that bear down once!"

Shirakawa noted, "Yes, once, but consider how quickly he appears and vanishes."

Takanashi added, "It may be that there are more than one as well. He is merely a robot."

Pollyanna stated, "Besides, I forbid it. If not before then here and now."

Clicking his tongue, Kitano leaned back as he grunted, "We ain't even gonna try?"

Polly began, "While it's far from its most glorious at the moment, I'm still well aware of Novoselic's strength. Even if we do make our way out of these walls, if we were painted as criminals, could we face the world's anger?" As Kitano went silent, eyes aside as he scowled, Polly continued, "If you wish to direct your energy to something progressive, look to identifying Human Potency."

Kitano shrugged, "Yeah, you'll all be cool when I start busting down doors for masks, right?"

Shirakawa shook his head as he began, "It would be foolish of them to store their masks in their room. Leaving it outside where they could find it would be ideal, as even if it were found, there would be no way to tie it to anyone."

Kitano opened his mouth to argue, but Pollyanna interjected, "And if we've considered that, it's likely as though Leader has as well."

Uchida frowned, admitting, "They did say they would do what they could to avoid being caught."

Eye twitching with anger, Kitano growled, "Like I was gonna say, if we snatch the mask, what are they gonna do about it?"

"Then search," Polly suggested.

Kitano growled, "Then how are you going to find out who these cultist assholes are!?"

Polly began, "If I were to tell you, than I would be telling Human Potency as well. And if you would like to talk about it, then we shall do so away from any ears."

Kitano rumbled, "You could've just said that from the start."

"A-anyway," Katsuragi interrupted.

Polly finished, "Keep your guard up, don't follow any notes, and come to me if you notice anything unusual." Looking aside, she began, "I won't simply pass your concerns off. Not again..."

Standing, Nakamura grumbled, "You know, I think I'm starting to prefer Monokuma to these cultist nuts." As Uchida gawked, he explained, "At least we knew what Monokuma was trying to pull."

Uchida swallowed as she silently admitted the truth in that. While his incentive had been clear, Human Potency was only clear with their motives, but they would strike whenever and wherever it suited them. While Uchida was supposedly immune...she certainly didn't feel very secure.

* * *

**The new location seems so nice! for now, at least.**

**Anyway, Free Time results are in! Looks like it'll be Kitano and, unsurprisingly, Pollyanna!**

**Anyway, you'll see those later, but for now, thanks for reading!**


	18. 4-2: Breaking Point

"Talk."

Putting her chopsticks back down in her breakfast, Uchida let out a low growl at Zaizen. Slamming her palm on the table, she hissed, "You didn't care yesterday!"

"About Super High School Level Hope? No, but if there's a clue within the location of those files..." Zaizen answered.

Blinking, Uchida took up her utensils again, muttering, "I don't follow, oh genius of geniuses."

As Uchida took another bite, Zaizen finally took a seat, beginning, "It's simple, really, no need to get snippy."

Uchida grumbled, "Why would I get snippy?"

The girl decided not to revealed the fantasies in which she made different use of those chopsticks as Zaizen ignored her, beginning, "What I meant was that the locations of the pamphlets might imply some sort of clue, at the very least on where to find more."

Uchida frowned, "I why would you want to do that?"

Zaizen began, "They may clue to something greater."

Uchida rolled her eyes, before suggesting, "Like 'Super High School Level Hope' then?"

Zaizen clicked his tongue, before beginning, "What interests you so much in this Super High School Level Hope?"

Uchida pondered that, before beginning, "Well, I guess...why would Hope's Peak care about it? Enough to say it's their 'ultimate quest'."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen insisted, "Hope's Peak Academy's 'ultimate quest' is to better society through cultivating and strengthening its Talent."

"And Super High School Level Despair used their Talents, strengthened and cultivated by Hope's Peak to do the opposite," Uchida pointed out.

Zaizen began, "And Future Foundation seems to be aiming to curb the Despair." Sneering, he began, "You're starting to sound an awful lot like Human Potency. Didn't Leader state that their invitation is still open to you?"

Biting her tongue, Uchida turned away, glancing down at her meal. Going for another bite, she ended up putting it down, before picking up her tray and making her way off. Zaizen asked, "Well?"

Placing her tray down on the conveyer, Uchida grumbled, "If you're just gonna toss accusations around all day, then fine! Maybe if you accuse everyone else of being Super High School Level Despair or Human Potency, no one will accuse you of being part of them. It's worked so far, hasn't it?"

Zaizen scoffed, "I've done nothing suspicious thus far."

Thinking back to something only he knew, she began, "So, if solving 'all of the mysteries' doesn't work, what are you going to do then?"

Zaizen explained, "Then I'll find some other way to scrape away at Leader's followers. Plant seeds of doubt, break illusions... Subterfuge against subterfuge."

Uchida nodded, "Got it! Leader's biggest thing was that we won't really die if we're killed, so let me get a knife, we'll slip into a private place, and I'll show you and Katsuragi that I'm actually more of a yandere."

"Very funny," Zaizen spat.

Uchida giggled, "Wait, you understood me?"

Zaizen muttered, "'Yanderu', meaning sick, and 'deredere' referring to lovestruck feelings. I'd expect words like that from Katsuragi though. You must be spending far too much time with him."

Uchida momentarily turned a bit pink as she muttered, "Th-that must be it."

Turning to leave, Zaizen began, "Now, if you're quite finished. We have work to be doing."

Uchida blinked, "Huh?"

Zaizen sighed, "Show me those damn files you're going on about, and we'll investigate from there."

"O-oh. right," Uchida nodded, more surprised than anything. She didn't mind lending him a hand too much, but that didn't make it less weird.

Making her way, Uchida headed up the stairs, leading Zaizen as they made their way to her Suite. By the time she got concious about letting a guy in, the two has already reached the living room. As she reached the bedroom door, she turned and ordered, "Stay here." Zaizen complied, and she entered her bedroom, slipping the papers out of her bed before returning, taking a seat at the small table. Going to the opposite side, Zaizen took a seat as Uchida flapped the pages down in front of him.

Pushing the first one, the single page, Uchida began, "Takanashi found this one in the Clothing Emporium."

Snatching it up, Zaizen began to read the page, quickly noting, "'Hanayume Denichirou'?"

"You've heard of him?" Uchida wondered. Zaizen didn't answer however, continuing to read about the 56th Class.

After a moment, he put the page down, sighing, "To think he was so...devoted, to whatever this Super High School Level Hope was."

Uchida repeated, "So, you've heard of him?"

Zaizen sighed, "I heard you the first time." While Uchida tossed him an unimpressed look, he began, "We've met. He's an elderly surgeon among Hope's Peak Academy's staff. He's still there, but this could have easily been fabricated. The listings of the 56th Class are available for anyone. I can't say I remember all of them, but, there was one he didn't mention..." As Uchida leaned in, he began, "His daughter, Hanayume Nanako, is rather infamous at Hope's Peak Academy. Reportedly, she participated in a terrorist attack against the school before her first year was through. For a member of the 56th Class he speaks so fondly of, she wasn't much of a symbol of the World's Hope."

Uchida gawked, "T-terrorist attack!?"

Zaizen continued, "Accounts differ, some more dramatic than others, but it seems she injured a few of her classmates while insisting the school should be closed down for good. Nanako was supposedly chased off before authorities could apprehend her, and she was never heard from again. I would consider it ridiculous if it hadn't caused so much of a stir. I read the newspapers: if it had been worse, Hope's Peak might have been changed forever, either through more government intervention or even closing its doors."

Uchida swallowed as she wondered, "What kind of Talent did she have?"

Zaizen shrugged, "Something insignificant, which was suggested to be part of the reason for her anger. She might have been the Luckster, which would add to the controversy, as she had a relative working at the school." Shaking his head, Zaizen began, "Anyone could inquire as to the sanctity of the yearly Luckster Drawing, however. Allowing the position to anyone who wasn't there due to Luck would defeat the point..."

Glancing at the leaflet again, she began, "Do you think that was written before the attack?"

Checking, Zaizen answered, "It's dated to a few short years ago." Adjusting his glasses, he proposed, "Perhaps he no longer considers her a member of the 56th Class after such a long time."

"Even though she was family..." Uchida frowned. Thinking for a second, she wondered, "So, did you meet Hanayume...er, the one who wrote that, while you were attending Hope's Peak?"

Zaizen narrowed his eyes for a moment, before asking, "Did Hiiragi-san tell you that I'd attended."

Uchida frowned, "Was she not supposed too?"

Zaizen stated, "I don't mind, it's irrelevant. But yes, I would say I've grown up at Hope's Peak. My whole family has been supporting the school as its staff for generations. Not under one specific surname, mind. I am...was to be, the only one of my family to enter the main school building as a student, however. It was to be expected, really. My grades in the Hope's Peak Elementary School were exemplary, and I was called 'Super Elementary School Study Period'. In the Middle School, I started the Riddle Club, where my clubmates and I eventually solved the 2010 edition of the 101 Gold Riddles. Of course, as the 'Super Middle School Level Riddle Club', entering the main building was as obvious as 'four legs in the morning, two in the day, and three in the evening'."

"Cute," Uchida quipped. The girl continued, "Well, putting aside the fact that 'Super Elementary School Level' is actually a thing...nope, even ten year old you still looks like a prick in my mind. I take back the 'cute' comment."

Unamused, Zaizen began, "There's no guarantee being 'Super Elementary School Level' will grant you success in life, but it would mean Hope's Peak has its eye on you. It does almost always guarantee getting into another excellent school if you choose not to pursue an education at Hope's Peak, however. And it's nothing to scoff at: I can think of a certain class of troublemakers..." Shaking his head, he muttered, "Look at what you've made me ramble on about. It's irrelevant."

"Yeah, yeah," Uchida shrugged. Truth be told, she did find it all rather interesting. Even though she didn't like him, she could probably bring any further questions about Hope's Peak to him in confidence.

As Zaizen placed the paper down, Uchida slid the next part forwards, explaining, "Takanashi said she found this packet at the Armory. She asked Monokuma about paperwork and he gave it to her."

Taking it, Zaizen asked, "Takanashi found both of them then?"

Uchida explained, "She just really wanted to help. I'm not sure if they're important, but..."

As he made to read the papers, Zaizen stated, "I'll ask her." Silently, he began to look, his gaze hard.

Uchida watched, but he seemed quite intent, flipping pages, rubbing his brow, or shaking his head. Uchida hadn't expected him to read the whole thing, which took some time. Uchida damn near took a nap while she waited for him to finish, almost dropping her head onto the table when he finally stated, "I'm done."

"Well?" Uchida asked as she sat up.

"I can't accept this as genuine. The jargon, citations, and terminology seem so, but I can't verify anything from in here. However, I refuse to believe that all of Talent can be reduced to brain anomalies," Zaizen concluded.

Uchida admitted, "It does sound like science fiction."

Zaizen insisted, "It _is_ science fiction. If it were true, than there would be no value in Talent, and Hope's Peak would have no reason to exist. Imagine if Talent could be granted through brain surgery: effort and skill would be deemed meaningless. Trying at anything you didn't have the Talent for would be inefficient. And if this were monopolized..."

Uchida shuddered, "It'd be like...a cold war. An arms race for Talent."

Zaizen frowned, "Humanity could benefit from an excess of Talent, but for it to be given and not earned...I think the result would be less than stellar. There'd be no drive for success: if anyone could do it, it wouldn't be impressive."

Uchida pointed out, "Well, if people really are born Talented-"

Zaizen scoffed, "You think this title fell into my lap? Do you imagine that I tore through the 101 Gold Riddles like they were nothing? Did the pencil shavings arrange themselves into answers on the page effortlessly?"

Heart sinking, Uchida offered, "I-I'm sorry."

Ignoring her, Zaizen continued, "Yes, the moment I was born the staff of the nation's most notable libraries took note to remember my name then, not after going to each of them obsessively several times to look up obscure texts." Uchida looked aside shamefully, but Zaizen continued, "And don't think I value the non-Talented any less. While I'm honored to be recognized, my club mates were more than skilled on their own, and their efforts were recognized. They would have gone to some excellent high schools, if..."

"I get it, I get it," Uchida whined. Pointing at the papers, she asked, "But what about Kumin!?"

Zaizen shrugged, "What about her? Admittedly, I don't know much more than I read, but I am well aware that she's not related to Katsuragi Yaichi, who's here with us. Seijiro is his grandfather, however. I've seen him, though we've never talked. He visited the school quite often, sometimes with his grandchildren."

Uchida noted, "So you've seen Katsuragi-kun before?"

Zaizen replied, "Yes, but we've never talked until the boat. It's not important."

Thinking for a moment, Uchida gathered up the papers, saying, "Do you think we should tell the others about these?"

Zaizen sighed, "If you think it necessary, I won't stop you, but I don't think it's particularly concerning. It's all history at best and nonsense at worst."

Uchida warned, "I also don't want Leader to know about them."

Zaizen admitted, "If they were taken at face value, they could add to Leader's claims. On second thought, tell no one, and ensure Takanashi does the same. In fact, I would like to speak with her."

Putting the papers behind the television where they were out of sight, Uchida suggested, "She might have found another one."

Zaizen began, "I want to speak with her about another matter. Have you considered that she might be searching for the papers for another reason?" As Uchida blinked, uncertain, Zaizen suggested, "She might be aiming to divulge their contents to Human Potency."

Eyes widening in surprise, they quickly narrowed as Uchida scowled, "No."

Standing, Zaizen suggested, "Let's go ask her then, shall we?"

Uchida was resolute as she made to follow, nodding, "Let's."

Locking the door behind them, Uchida was confident in her assertions as they made their way down to the Clothing Emporium.

"Welcome~"

However, there was no one there, and Uchida had only given the greeting in an attempt to throw of Takanashi before she could startle them. Flushing a bit, she turned to Zaizen, the Puzzler blinking at her as she awkwardly laughed, "Ah ha ha. She's not here."

"I can see that," Zaizen muttered.

Uchida pouted, "She usually is..." Thinking for a moment, she guessed, "Takanashi's probably looking around in the Adjoining Tower, since it's new, you know?"

Zaizen frowned, "All the way back up? ...What choice do we have?"

Taking their leave, the pair stopped quite quickly as they ran into someone who'd been making their way down. "Ah, Katsuragi-kun!" Uchida greeted.

Katsuragi smiled, about to return the greeting, but Zaizen began, "Amusing, I'd been meaning to talk to you, if you have a moment."

Katsuragi blinked, before nodding, "Okay, sure!"

Not beating around the bush, Zaizen began, "You've visited Hope's Peak several times, yes? Did you ever see anything unusual?"

Katsuragi didn't hesitate to admit, "Not really."

Zaizen quickly followed, "I know you've met Matsuda Yasuke, but were there any other students you've really encountered?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Once I went to see Matsuda-san and I bumped into Enoshima Junko. She was kind of weird, but I didn't hate her...okay, actually really weird."

Zaizen thought for a moment, before nodding, "I see."

Katsuragi wondered, "What are you guys doing?"

Uchida shrugged, "We're trying to figure some mysteries out. Anyway, we've got to go, unless you've seen Takanashi-chan lately."

Katsuragi admitted, "Not since breakfast, but she didn't say where she was going either." Looking between the two, he asked, "Is it important?"

Uchida insisted, "We'd tell you why if it was."

Katsuragi nodded, "Okay then! But still, seeing you two together..."

Zaizen insisted, "Don't get any funny ideas."

Uchida grinned, "It's all part of my plan, don't worry. See you at the Trial."

Katsuragi frowned, "Don't joke about that."

Uchida replied, "Er, well, truth be told, I haven't thought about strangling him for a good few minutes, so things are already going better than expected."

Katsuragi gave an uneasy laugh as he warned, "Just be careful."

"I will," the pair said simultaneously, before shooting each other looks. Katsuragi gave another uneasy smile as they made their way up, taking their leave.

The tension alleviated somewhat as they braved the climb, going all the way up before making their way across the Bridge. Moving along, they decided to skip the Pool, heading down to the Lounge. Takanashi wasn't present, but Nakamura was, leaning against the bar, a drink at his side.

"H-hey!" Uchida shouted as she made her way in.

Nakamura sighed, "What? It's not booze."

Approaching, Uchida lifted the cup, sniffing at it, deducing that it was in fact juice. Putting it back down, she frowned, "You did that on purpose."

"So?" Nakamura asked with a mischievous grin.

Approaching, Zaizen noted, "Funny, I'd been hoping to talk to you as well."

"Huh?" Nakamura blurted.

Zaizen began, "Before we arrived, you'd been here. Anything of note?"

Nakamura shrugged, "They wanted me to look for some treasure or something, but they nabbed me before I got the chance."

Uchida blinked, giving the Spelunker an odd look. Nakamura seemed to notice, looking away as Zaizen sighed, "So you wouldn't have had the chance to see anything unusual."

"You mean 'anything else'?" Nakamura muttered.

Zaizen nodded, "Naturally." Turning to leave, he finished, "We won't disturb you further."

As he made his way out, Uchida blinked at Nakamura, before whispering, "Hey..." As Nakamura raised an eyebrow, Uchida asked, "What happened to mapping out the caves nearby?"

Nakamura blinked, "Huh?"

Uchida hissed, "That's what you told me!"

Nakamura opened his mouth bitterly, but stopped as a look of stunned realization crossed his face. As Zaizen turned to look over his shoulder at Uchida, he began, "Later, okay?"

Relenting, Uchida gave Nakamura another frown, keeping her eyes on him for a second before turning to leave. As she reached Zaizen, the Puzzler watched Uchida for a moment, before continuing.

Making their way down, they duo reached the Library, heading in. A quick scan of the isles of books revealed the girl they'd been looking for, stooped near the ground, a fair amount of paper nearby, two stacks on the ground and one packet of papers in hand.

Grinning mischievously, Uchida waved for Zaizen to stand back, before skulking forwards herself. Getting close, she loudly greeted, "Takanashi-chan!"

Head whipping towards her, Takanashi smiled, "Hello, Uchida-chan."

Uchida pouted, "I didn't scare you?"

Takanashi said firmly, "No one enters through a door nearby without my notice."

Uchida noted, "But you didn't greet me."

Takanashi giggled, "One does not sell books at a Library."

"Uh-huh," Uchida nodded as Zaizen made his way over.

Glancing at the sheets, Zaizen asked, "What do you have there?"

Taking the pages she was messing with and placing it on one of the stacks, Takanashi gestured to a cabinet lodged on one of the shelves, mostly closed as answered, "I was just curious..."

Uchida insisted, "If it's the papers, you can show him. You know the ones."

Takanashi lit up, beginning, "Ah, in that case." Dropping down to the stack she'd just placed one packet on, she shuffled through them for a moment before pulling one it, showing it off, the Hope's Peak emblem catching her eye.

Reaching out, she grabbed it, just as Zaizen found his hands on it. Shooting daggers at each other, they began to pull in separate directions, Takanashi warning, "P-please do not tear it!"

While the two stopped pulling, neither let go, Zaizen arguing, "I'll be far more thorough than you."

Uchida growled, "You didn't care about these when I told you yesterday! In this room!"

Clicking his tongue, Zaizen released his hold,Uchida snapping up the papers. As she began to skim, Zaizen asked, "So, Takanashi-san, what do you know about those papers you've been finding?"

Takanashi admitted, "I cannot say I have done more than skim them, and even then, I am not fully sure what they discuss. I do not find them particularly interesting, but Uchida-sama does!"

Zaizen sighed, "Much of it is nonsense, yes..."

Trying to push them out, Uchida flipped through until she found a place to read from that was at her level. Hanayume Denichirou was definitely writing for some smart people, but there was the occasional excerpt that she could discern.

**After extensive theorizing and research, we were finally ready to begin our first attempt at altering the Talent of a human through brain surgery. The first subject, towards the end of her schooling at Hope's Peak, was Katsuragi Kumin, who had deemed her Talent too troublesome. As in all walks of life, to 'create' is much more difficult than to 'destroy', and thus removing a Talent was the first obstacle.**

**The surgery itself went well: once anesthetic was applied, Katsuragi's abilities were suppressed, and the procedure begun. With a group of assistants at my side, I was able to remove the anomaly without damaging any other part of her brain, like untangling a knot. And after a lengthy recovery period, however, the were a few unfortunate side effects. Somehow, in removing her Talent, she was also stripped of some other functions. She was less dextrous, dropping things more often, and began to walk with a stagger. Most worrying of all, she was struck by a minor case of depression, and her grades plummeted.**

**It was theorized that, as if she'd lost a limb, she began to feel a certain amount of stress. However, ultimately, she was satisfied after recovering, rejecting attempts to have her Talent returned to her.**

**We could not simply end it there, however, as the Hope Cultivation Project had to proceed: we were so close! A willing subject from the staff of Hope's Peak offered to be used as a subject, and we attempted to make him Talented, granting him the abilities of the Super High School Level Esper.**

**Once again, the surgery seemed to be a success, but no two brains are formed equally. While the subject was able to replicate some of Katsuragi's power, he was most certainly changed. Before, he was bold and dedicated, but after, he was more cowardly, though still passionate. Why the change? After much study, a hypothesis was reached. The brain can be seen as an impossibly complex web of nerves. Talent can be described as a perfect, clean knot, allowing the owner to be capable of great things. Mental disabilities might be described as more of a snarl, nearly impossible to easily unweave. The brain has its own mechanisms, but as a whole it is still quite mysterious.**

**But in binding those strings to form a Talent, we had to pull from other areas, so to speak, and those tugs made changes that would be impossible to predict. We feared that should we replicate it with Super High School Level Hope, their personality would be twisted in ways we that could render all efforts meaningless. Were they to become violent, lethargic, or mad, they could hardly leader humanity down its next path. Some feared it impossible, but we would spend the next two decades researching these phenomena before another breakthrough would arrive.**

Uchida shuddered, "Scary..."

As she passed it to Zaizen, the Puzzler noted, "Oomichi would be proud then?"

Uchida insisted, "I hope it's not real." Turning to Uchida, she suggested, "I'm going to go get something to eat, he's gonna be a while. Want to come with?"

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen began, "But first...I've never heard of the Hope Cultivation Project. Don't assume it's important."

Uchida blinked, before suggesting, "Well, duly noted, I guess? You keep reading then." As he took a seat, the two girls made their way back out, Uchida hoping to enjoy a break.

Once they were out of the Library and on their way back up, Uchida couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. Zaizen had that effect on her...

* * *

_**Monomi Theater XIV**_

_The weak and the strong! Carrots are weak, so rabbits seem strong, but foxes are stronger, and then you go up the food chain to find bears! Gehehehe!_

_But Monomi was really weak you know. And because she didn't have anyone, she was even weaker! No one to turn to for help. See, the weak have the neat ability to band together to fight the strong, but Monomi could never manage: not before and not now._

_Monomi had used her scrapped together change to buy her first bowl of something warm in a while, some ramen with an extra helping of cliche carrots. But while she enjoyed it on a city bench, she ate it so fast that spilled the tiniest drop on one of the local youths. He must have been in a good mood, since he invited his friends as they tossed her food and started roughhouseing, shoving her down and kicking her and stuff._

_Unfortunately, some of the no-fun police arrived, specifically, a young officer by the name of Monobi. Oh shit, I gave him a name, that means he's gotta be important! Anyway, Monobi chased off the youths before going to Monomi, where he would discover the true power of 'pity'._

_After all, you don't get more pitiful than her. Go ahead and try I dare you._

* * *

Taking a sip of her tea, Uchida began, "Thanks for helping to find those papers for me."

Takanashi, the only other one in the Lounge at the moment, nodded, "While I hope to never find one again, it is my pleasure."

Uchida blinked, "Eh? Why not?"

Takanashi began, "Despite all of my efforts, I have never found two in the same place, so to speak. There was one here in the Adjoining Tower, one in the Wall, and one in the Residence Tower. If that pattern continued, there would be one in any place that opened up again, which would mean..."

"A Trial," Uchida finished grimly. With a sigh, she admitted, "Good point."

Takanashi continued, "But if such a thing does happen and we do have an oppor...ah!" Takanashi exclaimed, "There might have been one on the Silver Lining!"

Uchida blinked, "The boat?" After a moment, she groaned, "We can't get back on though..."

Takanashi admitted, "I cannot say that I mind. The ship was expansive...I would not begin to know where to look."

"I'd help! And I'm sure Zaizen would too! If not, I'd make him," Uchida insisted. Taking another sip, she wanted to drift from the current subject for a moment, asking, "So, how did you get started at your store?"

Takanashi began, "I was helping family. The store was in the red when I offered to help work part time, around school of course. As you can imagine, there was much to improve upon, but even as I helped make improvements, looking to the larger chains for ideas, there was still the issue of the reputation. O-Osaka is quite large, so there is much competition, so I attempted to turn things around by suggesting a name change."

Glancing at the apron, Uchida asked, "So, Berry Mart?"

Takanashi smiled, "I thought it as fitting. Berries have an appeal to them, being small and sweet. Our store was far from the large chains around us, but we were able to make it work. It also sounds like 'Very', as I wanted to impress that we were trying 'Very' hard."

Uchida giggled, "I like it! I'll stop by if I'm ever in Osaka!"

Takanashi nodded, "I would be honored."

Uchida frowned, "Or I would go, but..."

Takanashi because downcast, muttering, "Ah, yes..."

Mood ruined, Uchida drained the last of her drink, before muttering, "Sorry..."

Takanashi shook her head, beginning, "You have no reason to be. On the contrary, I am glad that I could help you forget the travesties that have occurred, if only for a short while."

"I guess," Uchida shrugged. Getting up, she stretched for a moment, before wondering, "Zaizen could be done."

Takanashi nodded, "If you are finished." Nodding, Uchida took care of her dishes before they began to make there way back down. Entering the Library, Zaizen seemed done, the papers pushed aside, though the Puzzler was a bit tense.

"What's up?" Uchida wondered.

Zaizen grumbled, "It's nonsense, just as I thought. This...these surgeries are preposterous. If they were in fact truth, then it seems that 'Super High School Level Hope' is in fact, a hypothetical person, granted not just one 'Talent', but perhaps many."

"For what purpose?" Takanashi wondered.

"Hope Cultivation?" Uchida mused.

Zaizen grimaced, "Very funny. It's all so full of contradictions...I can't accept it as anything other than mildly amusing fiction." Jabbing a finger at Uchida, he insisted, "And if you feel Hope's Peak can possibly be involved in these conspiracies, then I'll make a tinfoil hat for you myself."

"Rude," Takanashi pouted. Uchida, however, let out a bit of laughter at the Puzzler's expense.

Adjusting his glasses in a huff, Zaizen began, "Moving on. Takanashi-san, as you could imagine, these papers, ridiculous as they might sound, could potentially serve as ammunition to Leader."

Takanashi nodded, "As Uchida-sama has feared."

Zaizen suggested, "Then you would not be too disappointed if I forbid you from searching for them in the future?"

Uchida gawked, "H-hey! You can't just tell Takanashi-chan what to do!"

Zaizen scoffed, "If you're so concerned about someone else doing your work for you, I will be looking for more of these papers in the future. You seem for fascinated by them, and I'm fine with leaving them in your hands. I simply want them to remain on a 'need to know' basis."

"I understand," Takanashi stated with a slight bow.

Uchida grumbled, "You don't have to listen to him, Takanashi-chan!"

Takanashi began, "I said I understand, Uchida-s...Uchida-chan. He worries that I may have a link to Human Potency, and I do not blame him. I do not have Hiiragi's testimony to shed myself of suspicion after all."

Uchida frowned, "Well...he doesn't have the authority!"

Zaizen shrugged, "It's only a suggestion. I can't enforce it."

Takanashi offered, "I will still continue to help in any way I can, Uchida-chan. If I do happen to stumble upon any of these papers, I will simply alert the two of you. They have consistently been camouflaged in areas where there is other paperwork to disguise them however, so make use of that knowledge."

"Duly noted," Zaizen nodded.

Takanashi gave a slight smile as she nodded, "Then, if I am not needed further..."

Uchida tried to offer some words, but nothing came as she turned to make her way out. As she reached the door, Uchida mumbled a quiet, "Later..."

After a moment, Uchida turned to Zaizen, grumbling, "You ruined our secret thing!"

Zaizen shrugged, "Find a new one. If you didn't think it was too important to keep to yourselves, this wouldn't have happened."

Still not satisfied, Uchida made to leave, but Zaizen interrupted, "One more moment, please. Firstly, you forgot the packet, and secondly, I want your opinion on something."

Stopping her stride, Uchida went over to grab the pamphlet, before quipping, "The vest does not look good on you, sorry."

Baffled, Zaizen looked down at his outerwear, before shaking his head, "That's not it, woman. Though speaking of outfits, you're still wearing _that_."

Cringing, Uchida looked down at the red skirt of her Preparatory Class uniform, before frowning, "I couldn't find anything better..."

Zaizen continued, "Moving on. I mentioned that I was familiar with the identities of the 79th Class before our arrival, no?"

Uchida snickered, "Yeah, mister 'never heard the name Pollyanna Bruckhard'."

Zaizen ignored her, explaining, "There was one missing piece that has yet to be mentioned. My assumption that someone of the 78th Class is the cause of this might be a little hasty. While that might be true regarding the Worst Incident, does the name 'Ikegami Fumi' ring a bell?"

Uchida blinked, before nodding, "Urabe heard of her. She was a..."

As Uchida trailed off, Zaizen finished, "Super High School Level Game Master."

Uchida muttered, "Yeah, but she actually wrote books or something? I didn't get it."

Zaizen added, "What I didn't get it why you were here instead of her. She was the next strongest candidate after the other fourteen and Urabe, not you. I had focused on you before, but now I'm wondering if we should be more concerned about her."

Uchida shook her head, before wondering, "But why?"

Zaizen hissed, "Come now. Do you know what a 'Game Master' is? One who runs types of roleplaying games, with dice. Perhaps like I have gone to puzzles and mysteries in a more realistic sense, she has moved on to more realistic games?"

Uchida sighed, "What kind of..." Stopping, she swallowed, before realizing, "A Game of Mutual Killing?"

Zaizen continued, "There's zero basis for it, but still: it's a piece of the puzzle that has yet to fit anywhere within the framework. There's no guarantee that it will even snap in anywhere, but I will continue to try."

Uchida swallowed, "Why tell me though?"

Zaizen shrugged, before continuing, "You are not unintelligent. I did not dislike our efforts today either, and I would be blind not to recognize your efforts in the Trials following the first. Let's just say you have my attention."

Uchida muttered, "_Thrilling_."

"Isn't it?" Zaizen finished. Not sure what to think, Uchida made her way out, packet properly in hand. At least that was one less problem.

Depositing her paperwork with the rest in her Suite, Uchida once again felt the need to change. It wasn't as though the Clothing Emporium would change its stock, but maybe a second opinion would result in a wardrobe change?

Reaching the Emporium once more, Uchida braced herself, but was once again surprised as Takanashi didn't offer her typical greeting. She did leave rather fast earlier. Zaizen better not have hurt her feelings!

Even though she was alone, Uchida went at it, once again trying to make the ultimate fashion choice. Shame she was largely inept when it came to that. Thank goodness for school uniforms...except her current one, of course.

After a bit more searching, Uchida looked up as she heard the door open, turning to see a rare sight: Katsuragi without his hoodie, instead wearing a long sleeved white shirt above his black sweats. As Katsuragi looked over, Uchida giggled, "Hey, you look less like a hooligan now!"

Katsuragi chortled as he headed over, explaining, "I spilled lunch on myself. It's in the wash."

"Thinking about a change of style?" Uchida wondered.

Katsuragi shrugged, "I like clothes that I can just wear to bed. Jeans and uniforms that you don't want wrinkled are no good."

Uchida smirked, "Quite the slothful existence you are."

Katsuragi insisted, "It's because of my sister. She only takes naps, remember? If I wear stuff like this, I can join her at a moments notice."

Uchida cringed, "Wrong sin."

Katsuragi grumbled, "It's not weird at all! We share dreams if we're together."

Uchida blinked, "Pretty sure it doesn't work that way."

Katsuragi grinned, "But you're not a Super High School Level Dreamer."

Uchida almost retorted, but when Kumin crossed her mind, she noted, "Actually, I think I could believe that." Katsuragi was taken aback, eyes widening. Uchida laughed, "You _were_ joking, you bastard!"

As Katsuragi gave an amused shrug, Uchida looked around a bit, before asking, "Hey, would you...help me for a second?" As Katsuragi gave her a curious look, she began, "Well, I don't want to wear this uniform any more, for starters. I never went to the Preparatory School, and considering what happened..." Shaking her head, she finished, "But I don't know what to switch too."

Katsuragi admitted, "I don't have any points in fashion."

Uchida waved her hand, nodding, "I know, I know, they're in nerd things. But neither do I, so shut up and help me anyway."

Katsuragi nodded, "Okay! Well, why not just change the color? Get a blue skirt and a black shirt with a...actually you can skip the tie."

Uchida frowned, "I don't want a skirt. Not with all these stairs and the wind in the Burial Ground and on the Wall."

Katsuragi suggested, "Then play it casual: shirt, pants."

Uchida frowned, "Then I'd just be dressing like a guy."

Katsuragi shook his head, insisting, "Girls can't crossdress." Uchida opened her mouth to retort, but weirdly enough he had a point. Katsuragi continued, "And speaking of dresses!"

Uchida frowned, "Maybe, but it would probably be either too formal or too...girly."

Katsuragi crossed his arms, unimpressed as he elaborated, "So, you don't want to dress as a guy, but you don't want to look too girly." As Uchida scratched her head with a slight smile, Katsuragi shook his head in amusement, before the two let out some laughter at Uchida's silliness.

Turning away, Katsuragi began, "I think I have just the thing though."

As he made his way over to a few racks, Uchida grumbled, "It better not be something your sister wears!"

Katsuragi laughed, "She's not the only girl I know." A bit awkwardly, he added, "I have a mom too..."

Uchida kept her mouth shut as Katsuragi searched around, taking a bit due to unfamiliarity with the area, before returning with a bundle of clothes. Taking them, Uchida held them up from their hangers, finding a sleeveless, shoulderless white shirt and a long pair of dark, ankle length pants. Katsuragi nodded, "If you can't dress like a girl or a guy, you can dress like a woman!"

Frowning, Uchida grumbled, "I can't wear my current bra with this, and I'll need sandals or something for these, since I'll look stupid with socks and shoes. And these aren't my sizes at all!"

"Too big or too small?" Katsuragi wondered.

Uchida frowned, "Not answering." Deciding to appease him, Uchida sighed, "Give me a moment." Moving through the rows herself, she made some swaps to her size, while also grabbing the aforementioned accessories, moving to the fitting room. As she reached the door, she hissed, "If you even think of peeking..."

Katsuragi chuckled, "What? Me?" He did turn about, however, taking a few steps to the counter, leaving Uchida with a little peace of mind. That didn't stop her from turning a bit red every time she realized that he was out there.

A few minutes later, Uchida returned, shoulders and ankles bare to the world. As Katsuragi looked over, Uchida mumbled, "W-well?"

Katsuragi had a hand to his chin as he looked her over, making Uchida feel even more self-conscious. Finally, Katsuragi suggested, "Strike a pose."

Stamping her foot, Uchida snarled, "Excuse me!?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Good choice! It fit you, and I think the clothes do too."

Still not sure, Uchida rubbed her bare shoulders again as she muttered, "But it's still technically winter..."

Thinking for a moment, Katsuragi turned away, heading back to the rows of clothes, he called, "What's your favorite color?"

Uchida grabbed at her scrunchie before answering, "Light blue."

In a few moments, Katsuragi returned with a short, light blue half-jacket with long sleeves. Taking it, Uchida threw it on, feeling a bit for secure now that her shoulder were covered. Blinking, she wondered, "Why give me a shoulderless shirt to a then a shoulder-covering jacket?"

Katsuragi laughed, "No points in fashion, remember?"

Uchida found herself smiling as she shrugged, "Well, thanks. I guess it'll do."

Katsuragi shrugged, "I like it."

Uchida insisted, "I never said I didn't! Just...hold on, there was a mirror." Running back, she gave herself a look, feeling satisfied. Maybe it wasn't quite as 'her' compared to her uniform, but it was serviceable. To think Katsuragi picked it out...Uchida scowled as she saw herself go pink. There was absolutely no reason she should be doing that!

Gathering up her old clothes, she made her way back out, before nodding, "Thanks, Katsuragi-kun." As Katsuragi gave an accepting nod, Uchida giggled, "Now maybe we should dress you more like a man?"

Katsuragi argued, "I will always be a boy at heart."

Uchida sighed, "I know, but let's call it playing pretend."

Setting his arms behind his head, he shrugged, "Maybe another time."

Conceding, Uchida began to make her way out, bidding farewell as she left.

Heading up, as she began to turn down the curved hallway on the floor to her Suite, she slowed her pace as she saw Nakamura coming from ahead, the Spelunker looking up as he approached. Coming closer, he greeted, "Yo."

Uchida nodded in greeting as he looked her over, but he said nothing regarding the change in fashion. Something did catch his eye however, and he approached. Uchida blinked as he reached a hand out, eyes widening as he went for her bundle of clothes. Before she could react, a quizzical expression crossed his face as he yanked on a strap, suspending her old light blue bra in the air. As Uchida's jaw dropped, her cheeks beginning to sizzle with anger and embarrassment, Nakamura let out a low whistle, nodding, "Thought that was what it was."

Lunging forwards, the rest of Uchida's clothes fell to the ground as she snarled, "Scummy pervert bastard!" Snatching it back from him, she whacked him on the shoulder a few times before hissing, "Forget you saw that!"

Shirking away from her blows, Nakamura spat, "Should be easy."

Turning away, Uchida scooped up her clothes, making sure her underwear was safely tucked away this time. Turning back, starting to cool a bit, she noticed Nakamura seemed to be a bit off put, turning away. Uchida was still a bit frustrated as she began, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Nakamura shrugged, "That was it, I guess."

Unamused, Uchida grumbled, "What, my underwear?"

Nakamura clicked his tongue as he insisted, "I forgot. And so did you, looks like."

Thinking back, Uchida recalled, "Ah! You lied to Zaizen! Or you lied to me."

Nakamura shrugged, "Both."

Uchida frowned, "So you weren't kidnapped once you got here?"

"Don't remember," Nakamura answered.

Uchida asked, "What about before you got here?"

"Not a clue," Nakamura shrugged.

Baffled, Uchida continued, "Then...what about... Do you remember anything before Novoselic?"

"Nah."

"Wh-what!?" Uchida gawked.

Scratching his head, Nakamura began, "You two were solving mysteries, so I was hoping for a hand here."

Still stunned, Uchida stammered, "Then, what do you remember?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Before waking up in that tower? Fucking nothing. I mean, a bunch of things, sure, one plus one is two, Japan's capital is Tokyo, America's president is Obama, ways to get water in the desert, stupid shit! I wouldn't have even known my name if there wasn't a file telling me all about 'Nakamura Ushio'. So I fucked up in telling my stories, and here we are."

As Uchida gawked, he tensed, beginning, "I just...I had to tell someone, alright? If I wake up tomorrow and have no idea who I am again..." Turning, he reached the wall, snarling as he punched it, hissing in pain as he pulled his arm back. He continued to growl, "That fucking 'incentive', with Monokuma laughing at me...I'm just a fucking joke of his! So were you, but I can't just fucking change my clothes and call it day!"

Uchida felt a pang of guilt, before arguing, "That's...calm down!"

Clicking his tongue, Nakamura slipped his hands back into his pockets before growling, "Got an answer for me?"

Uchida swallowed as she considered the papers and their matters in the brain. Could those strings be cut or tugged to allow for this? Taking a breath, Uchida asked, "What are you really asking then?"

"Anything! Tell me something, I don't care how true or bullshit it is, but if I can sleep tonight without worrying about waking up knowing nothing or knowing everything and not liking it than tell me!"

"Or what?" Uchida frowned.

Nakamura flinched, before threatening, "I'll kill this time. I've already tried to strangle Inami."

Uchida argued, "There's no guarantee you'd-" Stopping her self, she lowered her voice before hissing, "That you'd get your memories back."

Nakamura shrugged, "So? No chance in hell I'd make it out of here anyway."

Feeling another pang, Uchida whined, "Get a grip on yourself!"

"I'm trying!" Nakamura growled.

Eyes darting around, Uchida muttered, "Then...I'll try. I'll try too, okay? Just...don't try to kill anyone, okay? And don't go looking to Leader either! I don't know where to start so you're going to have to give me time. Just wait! Don't..."

As she trailed off, Nakamura sighed, "Don't kill anyone, I heard ya."

Shaking her head, Uchida finished, "Don't lose Hope."

Stopping, Nakamura studied her for a moment, before adjusting the hat on his head, seeming barely satisfied as he nodded, "Fine, fine."

As began to walk away, Uchida held her breath before letting out a sigh. She wanted to say it was one of relief, but even though her request seemed to have calmed him for the moment...everyone had a breaking point.

* * *

**Well, even if they didn't actually solve any mysteries, at least they tried!**

**Next chapter we'll have the Free Times!**

**Oh, and this chapter the character Ikegami Fumi was mentioned again: she'll definitely be showing up later. This isn't even a spoiler! I actually had her design done by tori, the picture of which is linked on my profile!**

**Anyway, see you next time!**


	19. 4-3: When to Quit

"Yes...yes...yes yes yes!"

"No no no no no no no no!"

"Ahahaha!"

"You're distracting me!"

"You've lost already!"

It was true. Katsuragi let out a sigh as he piloted his vehicle through the gate, finishing the race. Leaning back in the seat of the racing booth, he watched as the best times for this track were listed: not only did Katsuragi score below Kitano, but Kitano held the top three scores, three instances of TSU staring back at him. Katsuragi had four and five, at least, inserting his name (YAC) in his newly earned sixth place spot, hovering just a second above the number seven: SON.

Standing just outside the opened door to the booth, Kitano nodded, "Three for three, face it, you didn't know what you were getting in to."

Katsuragi shook his head, "This can't be real!" Checking the backside of his watch, Kitano blinked as he began to explain, "It's a 'reality check'. Not like I've dreamed in a while or anything, but it's a good habit."

"Huh? This is way too real, why would you think it's a dream?" Kitano wondered.

Katsuragi sighed, "You don't really get the 'Super High School Level Dreamer' thing, do you."

"Meh," Kitano grunted.

Pouting a bit, Katsuragi let out a sigh, before wondering, "So, I remember a bit about you being the Super High School Level Bancho, but how did it happen, really?"

Kitano shrugged, "Hope's Peak knows a badass when they see one."

Katsuragi wondered, "But don't they already have a delinquent? It was...the Biker Gang Leader?"

Kitano's brow twitched in irritation, Kitano grumbling, "Yeah, he's got a pretty big crew, mine was never big, but I'm picky about who I hang with."

Katsuragi noted, "I didn't take you for an introvert."

"I am not afraid of heights!" Kitano snarled.

Katsuragi flinched, before beginning, "Uh, well...never mind."

Kitano wondered, "What kinda people do you hang with? Other nerds?"

Katsuragi admitted, "Er, n-no one really. But you probably hang out with...people who fight really well?"

Kitano snorted, "Huh? Nah, they bug the shit outta me. They always wanna fight, then I deck their asses and they come back begging for more, talking about how much tougher they got. Then I stash 'em again."

Katsuragi blinked, "Stash? Do you mean...smash?"

"I know what I said."

Shaking his head, Katsuragi tried to continue, "Er, well, you gotta hang with...classmates?"

Kitano snorted, "Do you really think I go to class enough to get to know those sniveling punks?"

"G-good point..." Katsuragi admitted. Thinking a bit, he shrugged, "Do you have friends?"

"More than you, I guess," Kitano answered. Raising his pinky finger, he began to pick at his nose, before explaining, "Who the hell else am I gonna hang with? I mean, sure, you got the fanboys who think I'm badass...well, they're right, but jeez they need to chill the fuck out. They're lamer than you honestly."

Katsuragi listened as Kitano flicked off a booger, before continuing, "But yeah, I've got friends. Couple of them are chicks, but they can all throw down if they need to. Being tough means you're a target. We're also pretty damn dumb so we get lumped in shitty schools. But they don't freak out over how cool I am or run from fights. 'Sall I'm askin' for, really."

Katsuragi nodded, before shaking his head, asking, "Wait, I was wondering about your Talent. I mean, like...you've got a gang but it's not as big as our upperclassman's, you can fight but there are stronger guys..." Katsuragi wanted to list examples, but a threatening aura implored him to keep quiet.

Kitano clicked his tongue, "I don't see why you're whining."

Katsuragi shrugged, "Well, you're supposed to be the best at something, but I don't really get it..."

Kitano picked at his ear, before beginning, "You know, I'm good at fights sure, but there was one thing. One of my bros was talking about it...I guess a bunch of my fans got together and made their own gang. Named after me or something. I don't even remember it, but there were like almost as many dudes as there are in the Crazy Diamonds. The part I really don't remember was that I heard their leader called me to try and get me to take his position but I guess I thought he was one of the usual nuts and told him to fuck off. They broke up or something, but my friends thought it was fucking hilarious."

Noting his disinterest, Katsuragi wondered, "Do...do you think if you paid attention you would have stepped up to lead the gang?"

Kitano growled, "Fuck no! That's a shitload of work. My bros and I only ever do what we want to do, end of story." Katsuragi blinked in awe: Kitano was strong, sure, but if he had the ambition...

Kitano grumbled, "I get what you're thinking. 'Man, Kitano would be a totally awesome leader, huh?'" As Katsuragi scratched his head awkwardly, Kitano snorted, "Forget that. Huge pain in the ass."

Katsuragi noted, "Maybe, but you don't really like being a follower, do you?"

Kitano shrugged, "Guess not, but that doesn't matter any. I'm cool with leading my bros around, but I just don't want to boss around a bunch of guys who're dumber than me. Like, how the fuck do I tell thousands of dudes what to do at once?"

Katsuragi explained, "Well, usually you have like, generals, who you tell your orders, then they tell their lieutenants, then they tell their squads, and things happen."

Kitano blinked, before grumbling, "No way... It can't be that easy."

Katsuragi grinned, "I've played enough strategy games to know." Sobering a bit, he added, "But the thing is, if you don't trust your closer followers, or you place your trust in the wrong ones, things could get dicey."

Kitano clicked his tongue, "I knew it wasn't that easy..."

Katsuragi wondered, "If you tried though, maybe you'd be better at it than you thought?"

Kitano shrugged, "Better than Sonia, maybe." As Katsuragi gave a nod of support, Kitano jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, before saying, "Now get out, it's my turn."

Complying, Katsuragi mumbled, "But there are like, two more..."

"Huh!? Talking back to me!?" Kitano snarled.

Innocent smile on his face, Katsuragi slipped away, allowing Kitano his spot in his favorite racing booth. With a wave of farewell, Katsuragi admitted his defeat in the racing game. But he couldn't help but feel he won the latest conversation...

Stepping outside of the Arcade, Katsuragi glanced outside one of the windows in the Adjoining Tower, seeing that the sun had already risen high. Starting to get hungry, Katsuragi made his way up towards the Lounge. Stepping in, he stopped his stride as he spotted someone already here, sitting at the bar. "Nakamura-san?" he asked as he approached.

"Shup?" Nakamura muttered.

As he went over to the food console, he wondered, "What are you doing in here?"

"Talkin'," Nakamura answered.

Blinking, Katsuragi glanced around, recoiling as he saw someone else present, nestled in the corner of the room, a hand clad in a black glove grasping a wine glass filled with semi-translucent liquid, a dark bottle with a white label nearby. Swallowing, Katsuragi gasped, "S-Sonia!?"

The blonde girl smiled, "How nice to see you again, Katsuragi."

Unable to say the same, Katsuragi kept his gaze away as he went to the console, making his order, before daring to head over, dropping his dishes at Sonia's table, his firm look locked on Sonia as he took a seat. Sonia mused, "How kind of you to join me."

Being direct, Katsuragi asked, "How well do you know the 78th Class?"

Sonia began, "My underclassmen? Quite a number of interesting characters, some serving as very intelligent conversation partners."

A couple names coming to mind, Katsuragi began, "Togami? Ludenburg?"

Sonia sighed, "Celestia and I haven't gotten along, but Togami and I are cut from the same cloth, both destined to take our seats atop the world...or so we believed at one point, but destiny had other plans."

Admittedly, Katsuragi had little to no idea who these people were, but he couldn't help but add, "Enoshima?"

Sonia smiled slyly as she replied, "I wonder?" Clapping her hands together she began, "Ah, speaking of the 78th Class, have you heard the news? No? Of course not. But they are as safe as a rat in a trap in the old school building. The world burns around them but they remain sheltered. If Future Foundation remains when they get out, they may prove powerful allies."

Katsuragi flinched as he considered the shelter, before asking, "But what about the Young Hope Project?"

Sonia giggled, "I've never heard of it."

Eye twitching, Katsuragi went to dig at his food in frustration, but Sonia asked, "Well, how do you like the Arcade? It's quite state of the art, no?"

Putting down his bite, Katsuragi admitted, "It's alright."

Sonia sighed, "To catch your attention for most of yesterday, it must be more than alright. You even broke several of my records."

"I figured you might have been 'SON'." Blinking, he wondered, "Is 'O' your middle name?"

"I wonder," Sonia replied cryptically. Annoyed by the lack of answers, even though it was to be expected, really, Katsuragi went back to his food. After a moment, however, Sonia grabbed the bottle at her side, moving it towards Katsuragi, asking, "Would you like to try some?"

Nose crinkling at the scent of wine, Katsuragi replied, "I'll pass."

Pulling the bottle back, Sonia took another light sip before wondering, "Ah, would you prefer something for a less refined pallet?"

As Sonia began to stand, Katsuragi grumbled, "I'm underaged!"

"So? This is quite the stressful situation you're in, this Killing Game. Shouldn't you relax?" Sonia said as she circled the table. Katsuragi tried to ignore her, finishing up his food, but he shuddered as he felt her hand lightly brush his shoulder. Grimacing, he began to turn his head, but stopped himself, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a having riled him.

However, despite himself, the sound of liquid pouring caused him to turn his head, and he saw as Sonia was filling Nakamura's glass. Standing, Katsuragi shouted, "Hey!"

Sonia smirked, "Have you changed your mind?"

"You shouldn't be drinking, Nakamura-san," Katsuragi warned.

The Spelunker shrugged, "Don't care. Sonia's offerin', I'm takin'." Raising his glass, he chugged down half the glass of wine, before setting it down and noting, "Booze never hurt nobody. It's just a drink."

Jabbing a finger, Katsuragi noted, "But it's Sonia giving it to you!"

Nakamura chortled, "Yeah, it's like a fuckin' dream. You should know, prolly been havin' a bunch good dreams lately."

Katsuragi grumbled, "I still haven't had one since..." Shaking his head, he insisted, "That's not the point! Sonia's Super High School Level Despair, remember! She's trying to get you killed!"

"Meh," Nakamura shrugged as he finished his glass, before turning to Sonia and asking, "Got anythin' harder?"

Slipping around the counter, the Queen nodded, "I have just the thing." Katsuragi gawked as she pulled down a red bottle with a black label.

Before she could open it, Katsuragi grabbed Nakamura on the shoulder, suggesting, "Let's go."

Nakamura grumbled, "Hmm, share drinks with some hot princess or hang out with a pale nerd. Tough call." Clacking his cup on the bar, he requested, "Hit me."

Katsuragi smacked him on the back of his head, his fedora talking a fall, landing on the bar. Turning, Nakamura snarled, "The fuck was that for!?"

"You're being unreasonable," Katsuragi frowned.

Nakamura hissed, "Nah, I'm just disagreein' with ya so you're gettin' all pissy."

"You're trusting in Sonia over me? Really?" Katsuragi blurted incredulously, before adding, "And it's way too early to drink."

Nakamura shrugged, "It's always happy hour somewhere."

Sonia nodded, "In fact, it is happy hour everywhere!"

"She's the reason Miyamoto died!" Katsuragi continued.

"Was that not 'Ohtori Keiko' and her lies?" Sonia suggested.

Nakamura growled, "It was Oomichi, now fuck off already or I'll hit you."

As Sonia popped open the bottle, leaning it over, Katsuragi clamped his hand down on the glass, insisting, "No." looking at Nakamura's frustrated face, Katsuragi growled, "You told Sonia what's wrong but you won't tell me?"

"Coursh I told her, she prolly already knew. If I drink till I forget though then it won't matter anymore!" Nakamura explained.

"_What_ won't matter?" Katsuragi whined. As Nakamura went silent, Katsuragi suggested, "Let's forget it somewhere else! Play games or something! Go for a swim!"

Nakamura grumbled, "You'll kick my ass; you were there all day yesterday practicin', weren't ya?"

"Let's swim then!" Katsuragi replied.

Jabbing a finger at the Queen, Nakamura shrugged, "What's tha' point if she don't come in her wetsuit sling bikini?"

Sonia giggled, "I might have had Katsuragi not shunned me."

Katsuragi insisted, "I'll handle that, let's just go!"

As Nakamura stood, Katsuragi guided him away from the bar, the Spelunker grumbling, "You better...you know."

Taking his leave, Katsuragi shot one more look at Sonia as they left, the Queen giving him a bitter smile before they were gone.

As they began to make their way up, the Dreamer keeping Nakamura steady, Katsuragi wondered, "Did anything weird happen yesterday?" Nakamura simply let out a murmur as he shrugged, seemingly more occupied with staying on his feet than anything.

After a bit too long, the two reached the Pool, heading into the boy's changing room. Glancing around, Katsuragi suggested, "Let's change." Nakamura let out another disgruntled murmur, not making a move. Katsuragi growled, "Fine, you can just chill by the Pool."

As Katsuragi changed, Nakamura kept to himself, still not making any moves. Once Katsuragi had donned his black swim trunks, he made his way out. His eyes widened as he saw that they were not alone, Furinji sitting on the far side of the Pool. For a moment, Katsuragi had thought he was sitting on the water itself, but as he blinked, he saw that he was just on the other side of the Pool.

Moving to the side, Katsuragi looked over, as he said, "Furinji-san! We're not bothering you, are we?"

Furinji shook his head, answering, "Not in the least."

Stepping to Katsuragi's side, Nakamura grumbled, "That dude likes water or somethin'."

Katsuragi wondered, "What about you?"

Nakamura shrugged, "I can swim plenty fine, but I don't like too if I don't need to."

Katsuragi admitted, "Neither do I, though I'm probably not as good."

Looking around, Nakamura wondered, "You said there would be chicks."

Katsuragi stretched, explaining, "I said I'd handle it! You just have to give me a minute!"

Reaching one of his extended arms behind Nakamura, he unsubtly gave the Spelunker a shove. As he plummeted into the water, he cried out, "Fuck!" Katsuragi took a step back as he landed with a splash.

Looking across the Pool, he couldn't help but grin as he saw Furinji's dropped jaw. Waving at the Jujutsu Master, Katsuragi explained, "He was drinking a little, so could you watch him? I'll be right back!"

Furinji, still a bit baffled, shook his head before nodding, "Very well."

"Thanks!" Katsuragi waved as he headed back. Slipping on his indigo hoodie, he didn't bother to change further as he made his way back down, hoping to find someone. He skipped the Lounge, not even wanting to bother with Sonia again. Instead, he moved down to the Library, opening the door to see a pair of ladies seated at one of the tables, a large number of papers assorted between them as that faced each other. Takanashi seemed focused, but Rukawa might have been a little bored.

Stepping in, Takanashi smiled as she looked up, eyes widening at the sight of Katsuragi. The Retail Clerk seemed horrified for a moment, before taking a breath and beginning, "Ah, you are wearing a bathing suit. I feared your pants were missing."

Katsuragi laughed, "I wouldn't walk around in my underwear."

Rukawa wondered, "Why are they called bathing suits when you swim in them? Wouldn't you be in a bathing suit when you're naked?"

As Katsuragi laughed, he cut himself short when he recalled that he'd already seen Rukawa in that type of 'bathing suit'. Straightening out a stack of papers, Takanashi huffed, "I understand that we are only teenagers, but is one conversation without delving into inappropriate subjects too much to request?"

Katsuragi suggested, "Do either of you want to go for some perfectly wholesome swimming?"

Takanashi frowned, "What exactly is 'wholesome' about swimming?"

Katsuragi wanted to respond, but his mouth hung open in surprise for a moment, before e asked, "W-what's unwholesome about it?"

Takanashi explained, "If men and women cannot bathe together, then they should not be able to swim together either."

Katsuragi pointed out, "But parents bathe with their kids all the time, and mixed baths are a thing."

Takanashi scoffed, "You bathed with your _mother_!?"

Katsuragi admitted, "Not since I was a kid, but-"

"Exactly, we are teenagers!" Takanashi insisted.

Finding the conversation exhausting, he turned to Rukawa, asking, "How about you?"

Rukawa shrugged, "We're teenagers."

Snapping back to Takanashi, Katsuragi grumbled, "You sabotaged me!"

Takanashi began, "That is ultimately her choice. Do you want to swim, Rukawa-sama?"

Rukawa nodded, "Kinda. But I was helping you."

Glancing around at the papers, Rukawa's half of the table notably more messy, Takanashi smiled, "I think I can handle it on my own."

"Okay," Rukawa said plainly as she began to stand, Katsuragi unable to help but feel small as she towered that full ten centimeters over him.

Bidding farewell to Takanashi, Katsuragi and Rukawa made their way out, heading up, before splitting off at the changing rooms, Katsuragi heading through, hoping Nakamura was still there. To Katsuragi's relief, he was, sitting at the edge of the Pool, sleeves of his slacks rolled up, his brown polo shirt tossed off and sopping quietly on the ground. Furinji was quietly swimming laps around the Pool, which was impressive considering how fast he was moving, each stroke cutting gently but quickly.

Grinning, Katsuragi tossed off his hoodie, hastily making his way over before hopping past Nakamura, curling up in midair before plunging into the water, splashing poolwater about before surfacing, pushing his limp hair out of his eyes before looking at Nakamura who grumbled, "Yeah, real cool bro."

"Feeling better?" Katsuragi asked.

"Maybe," Nakamura shrugged. Leaning back, he grumbled, "I wouldn't felt better if you weren't a failure."

Hoping he was talking about what Katsuragi hoped he was bringing up, the Dreamer said, "She needs to change."

Glancing at the girl's changing room door, Nakamura grinned, "Oh, you did grab someone. Who?"

Katsuragi admitted, "Takanashi didn't want to come."

Nakamura shrugged, "So? You could lie her down and put a board on her chest and it would still end up perfectly flat. Same if you flipped her over. She's got nothing!"

Katsuragi didn't want to admit the truth in that, but he did point out, "Then that means whoever it is has to have 'something', right?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Returning to silence, Katsuragi waited a bit until the door opened, Rukawa stepping out. Katsuragi suppressed his grin as Nakamura gawked, before turning away, hissing, "You got Rukawa?"

Katsuragi noted, "She wasn't that hard to convince."

Reaching the two, Rukawa stopped at the edge of the Pool, looking even taller to Katsuragi, who's head was close to the water. Pulling at the top of her black, one piece school styled swimsuit, Rukawa frowned, "The chest part is too tight." Blinking, she leaned down to a rapidly reddening Nakamura, who turned his head away from her cleavage as she asked, "Where's your bathing suit?"

Nakamura insisted, "I'm fine!" Not wasting another second, he hopping into the Pool, standing firmly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Katsuragi chuckled, "You aren't getting shy are you?"

Nakamura growled, "I ain't got nothin' to hide!"

As he took a moment to shove Katsuragi a bit closer to the deep side, Rukawa slipped into the water. Katsuragi simply noted, "I'm just glad you're not slurring your words anymore."

Nakamura shrugged, "Water's good for that, I guess?"

"Slurring?" Rukawa asked.

Katsurgai explained, "Talkin' like this, shee?"

Rukawa nodded, "Like Hiiragi-san."

Katsuragi laughed, "Hiiragi doesn't talk like that!"

Nakamura shrugged, "Kinda."

Katsuragi splashed water at the pair in retaliation, beginning a small battle between him and Nakamura, Rukawa not seeming to grasp the fun in it, though she was content to swim, as was Furinji, whom had reduced his speed as the Pool became more crowded.

Katsuragi and Nakamura quickly discovered that Rukawa, despite knowing how to swim, was not well educated on pooltime activities, so the pair saw fit to begin remedial lessons. Of course, as usual, it was hard to tell whether or not she was enjoying herself, but as long as she said so...well, she was honest enough.

After a good while of it, Katsuragi took a step back, leaving Nakamura and Rukawa to their own, simply glad that Nakamura was having a bit of fun.

"You say he was drinking? You meant alcohol?" Furinji asked, the martial artist swimming up from behind him.

Making his way to an edge far from the other two, Katsuragi began, "Yeah..."

Following, Furinji noted, "I didn't realize he was of age."

Katsuragi sighed, "He isn't. Sonia was supplying him."

Furinji scowled, "That woman... Perhaps we should keep watch?"

Katsuragi admitted, "Well, Sonia is more troublesome than anyone drunk...except maybe Kitano. He'd probably try to start trouble."

Furinji nodded, "Drunk or sober, I'm sure I could handle him, but I can't be everywhere at once."

Katsuragi pointed out, "Well, the Lounge gets plenty of traffic, so we just need to warn everyone."

"Fair enough," Furinji replied. Looking over to the other pair, he noted, "I doubt Nakamura has the sense, so I'll thank you myself for watching out for him."

Katsuragi laughed, "Well, to be honest, he is kind of a screw up."

Furinji sighed, "Every group has one. Classes, workplaces, families."

Katsuragi wondered, "Have you had a job?"

Furinji nodded, "I have. My family has never struggled because we have never allowed the chance for it to occur. Accidents happen, certainly, but my father in particular was quite accident prone, so we were raised to always be prepared for the worst."

"'We'? You have siblings?" Katsuragi wondered.

Furinji nodded, "I am the youngest of four. My older brother is several years into college, my oldest sister just starting, while my second oldest sister is in her final year of high school. I was working almost as soon as it was acceptable. My parents were very strict with money: 'allowance' wasn't word I was familiar with and gifts were rare. While we certainly had our outbursts of greed and envy, my parents had a firm hand in doling punishment, and we were forced to enjoy ourselves through less expensive means. I enjoyed physical activity in spite of my size, Yuuji was studious, Yukiko had her friends, and Yumi took up-"

Katsuragi let out a laugh, interrupting, before explaining, "Sorry, my sister has the same name."

Furinji noted, "Ah, yes, you've mentioned her. Often." Katsuragi let out another laugh, not denying it. Returning to the original subject, Furinji continued, "While none of my siblings are as successful as I have been, we're happy, and that's what matters, no?"

Katsuragi smiled, "Agreed! The money thing too, even. I mean, with me and Yumi-chan, it's always been the opposite: our grandpa was a Hope's Peak student, and our dad's a doctor, so we've always been pretty well off."

Smile fading, he let out a sigh as he began, chest tightening in shame, "There was this one time though: my sister's 5th birthday party." He almost let out a groan, but managed to stop himself, continuing, "My parents got me some money to buy a gift, right? Well, her hair was getting long, so I got her a bunch of hair clips, and I mean a bunch. They were cheap. Anyway, skipping ahead to the party...well, it was small, we were young, so neither of us had a lot of friends. So, she got some of her presents and liked them, but she was definitely really excited for mine. But when she opened it, she just gave me this...look. I can't forget it, just this...pure disappointment. I mean, I didn't know anything about hairclips, so I had no clue she couldn't possibly use them all! I guess I figured more was better for some reason, but I think she was expecting something more thoughtful. My parents weren't to happy either, since they were so cheap and they gave me a fair amount of money for a...I was six. She never let me live it down, but it messed with me a little too. Well, more than a little, it's so embarrassing..."

Leaning against the side of the Pool, Katsuragi finished, "I made it up to her though, but it took a while. After we started to share our dreams, for her next birthday I made her a hat so she could tell whether or not she was dreaming, and she liked it. Still wears it to bed even! And around the house, because why change when you're just going to go back to sleep?"

Furinji gave a rare smile, nodding, "Thank you for sharing with me, Katsuragi-san. I can only hope our siblings are faring well."

Letting out a sigh, Katsuragi agreed, "Yeah, no kidding."

That thought hung with them as they returned to the Pool proper, but it wasn't much longer before Furinji took his leave, Rukawa deciding to follow. With just Nakamura and Katsuragi remaining, the Spelunker clearly lacked incentive, and began to head to the changing room.

Following, Katsuragi wondered, "Do you like Rukawa-san?"

Nakamura slipped a bit, catching himself before stopping, "What!?"

Katsuragi reiterated, "Are you trying to take the Rukawa Route?"

Nakamura frowned, "You made more sense the first time." As Katsuragi grinned, he began, "Well...I mean, I like her figure, don't get me started on that. I mean, _damn_." Scratching his head, he continued, "I'd like to know more about her a guess, but she's so...you know. Like, is she just bad at expressing her emotions? Does she even feel them?"

Katsuragi laughed weakly, "She certainly doesn't feel shame." Thinking, he began, "She gets curious though, so that's something. And who knows what she's like on the court except for awesome."

Nakamura nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice, watching her in game with a bunch of other girls. All those bouncing...basketballs." As Katsuragi crossed his arms, giving Nakamura a look, the Spelunker shoved him, growling, "What about you and your 'routes'. Hiiragi? Uchida? Your sister?"

Katsuragi warned, "I'll hit you."

Nakamura laughed, "Hypocrite."

Eye twitching, Katsuragi insisted, "Just don't make another joke about my sister like that, okay?"

Stroking the stubble on his chin, Nakamura nodded, "I see, but between that and the threat to hit me, you must be going for Uchida, right?"

"Sh-she's alright," Katsuragi nodded.

Nakamura snickered, "You're blushing."

Katsuragi groaned, "You put me on the spot!"

Nakamura grumbled, "And you could have warned me earlier. I wasn't ready for _that_!"

Katsuragi couldn't resist as he chuckled, "It didn't get too _hard_, did it?" The Dreamer was forced to duck as Nakamura took a swing at his shoulder. Making a run for it, he heard Nakamura's snarling as the tan skinned boy followed. Katsuragi pointed out, "Your clothes!"

"Fuck!" Nakamura hissed as he turned back, allowing Katsuragi to enter the changing room freely, laughing as he nabbed his clothes, tossing his hoodie on before hopping out barefoot before Nakamura returned. Slipping on his shoes, he felt a relieved sense of satisfaction.

* * *

_When you pity something, you feel bad for it. You might want to give it a few kind words or some help. Obviously this is so you can feel better about yourself. You know, like the people who give to charity! Self-righteous assholes who want to look better than everyone else, fuck 'em._

_That was Monobi, you see. He became a cop so he could help people, instead of everyone else who does it so they can get away with stuff. What a wuss. So when he met Monomi, the pathetic girl dirty from the road and ugly from her genes, he thought 'I'm better than her, but it would make me feel better if I could show it'. That's the pity at work!_

_**Monomi Theater XV**__ began with just that, Monobi's pity. He saw a helpless person and flaunted his superiority, suggesting he spend a short while in his abode to help get back up on her hind feet. Monomi, of course, was glad beyond belief. A warm bath, a roof over her head, what's not to like? Ah, but she was gradually becoming more normal, wasn't she?_

_Ah, but even as she received the aid, she couldn't come up with a way to repay her savior, she was still the same old useless Monomi we've known about, you know. There was nothing she could...well, there was one thing._

_And it's not_ that _you sick bastard! Sheesh, some people. I'm still pure you know, even if I'm a bear._

* * *

Once again realizing he never finished his earlier meal, Katsuragi began to make his may back to the Lounge, but decided against it, as Sonia might still be lurking. Instead, he took the longer route, reaching the Dining Hall. To no surprise, Pollyanna was here as usual, nodding as he passed her on his way to the food console.

Once he'd procured a bite to eat, he took a seat next to her, smiling, "Hello, Polly-san!"

Polly nodded, "Hello."

Glancing at her drink, the usual bottle of sweet tea, Katsuragi noted, "You really like those, don't you?"

Flushing a bit, Polly admitted, "I...know it barely counts as tea, but I do enjoy it."

Nodding, Katsuragi began to eat his food, before beginning, "I think I wanted to talk to you about something we didn't get to the other night, but I don't remember."

"About Novoselic then, I presume?"

Katsuragi elaborated, "I'm pretty sure it was about you, so..." Recalling, he nodded, "Oh yeah! I remember when I was looking around the Burial Ground. There were all the headstones with all the religious symbols. I don't know a lot of medieval history, but I'm pretty sure most religions hated each other back then. How did the Nevermind Family manage to keep the peace?"

Pollyanna began, "It was not the Nevermind family, but rather, the noble Crover family whom managed religious tensions. It was no doubt quite difficult at times between events like the Great Schism between Catholics and the Orthodox, the crusades, inquisitions, the wane of Norse beliefs... Novoselic was never a particular holy site, and its economic influence likely prevented a good deal of conflict."

"There's a pretty big cathedral though...or so I heard," Katsuragi remembered.

Polly nodded, "Christianity certainly has its influence, but there are sites for other groups as well: the Norse, naturally, and there is even a portion of the community that is Muslim. The Jewish people, however...history was never very kind to them, but Novoselic was not their homeland."

Katsuragi sighed, "Yeah, I sorta figured." Looking to Polly expectantly, he wondered, "But what religion are you in? I mean, I go to the shrine every new year like everyone, so I guess I'm Shinto..."

Polly began, "Yes, Sonia was rather interested in Japan's religion when we studied during kindergarten." Before he could comment on that, Polly continued, "However, I never personally found a religion. The Bruckhard family has largely been Christian or Norse, but when confronted with a choice...I was more dedicated towards my role as Sonia's protector. No one contested my choice, of course: while Novoselic is accepting of many religions, it is quite harsh as far as zealots go, and likewise for the overly political. Oomichi's tale was far beyond the realm of believability..."

Blinking in realization, Katsuragi nodded, "Huh, I didn't think about that! I mean, religion is a bigger deal than nationality, so a story about someone killing foreigners is kinda weird."

Polly nodded, "Yes, but that is also why the past few months have been odd, as Novoselic has been shutting itself off from the rest of the world...and now we know why."

Katsuragi wondered, "Did...did the other families help her?"

Polly said, "I'm certain, particularly the Grohl's."

Katsuragi mumbled, "Which were they again?"

Polly smiled slightly as she asked, "I wonder."

Katsuragi frowned, before guessing, "Well, if the Bruckhard's were the bodyguards, then they were...the merchants?"

Polly stated, "Those would be the Foster's. Perhaps, after the Nevermind's, they were the most important in general, and in the recent events, they certainly had an important role with the embargoes..."

"Then the Crover's!"

Polly's eyes narrowed as she said, "We just went over them."

Katsuragi grinned, "I know, I know, I just forgot what the last family was called."

Polly blinked, before saying, "The Grohl's."

Katsuragi frowned, "Wait, they aren't diplomats..."

Polly sighed, "That was handled by the Nevermind's themselves: never the crown holder or the immediate heir: usually the husband or bride of the King or Queen, or the second oldest child. Marriage is still quite important, as the one marrying in to the family had to be skilled."

Finally answering the question, Polly explained, "But the Grohl's were spies, engaging in subterfuge. Threats, bribery, cudgeling, assassination..."

"Er, wait, cajolery?"

Polly frowned, "What did I say this time?"

Katsuragi smiled, "Well, a cudgel is like a club..." Raising his arms to mimic it, he waved his hand, bumping in to something. As he finished his motion, he heard a displeased gasp from his side, turning to see Polly's tea knocked over, the contents spilled over the table and Polly's lap. Face falling, Katsuragi muttered, "O-oh. S-sorry!"

Standing, Polly sighed, "It's quite alright. I suppose it's my fault for my poor Japanese."

"No, it was all me! Go clean yourself up, I'll take care of this."

Polly watched for a moment, before nodding, "Thank you...I'm glad you still have the will to talk with me even after my betrayal."

Katsuragi insisted, "Oh please, you're gonna have to try way harder if you think hiding your name was any kind of betrayal!"

Polly gave him a quizzical look, before giving another rare smile as she headed off. Letting her go before heading up to grab some towels, Katsuragi couldn't help but pump his fist: broing it up with everyone and keeping morale up was quickly becoming his thing.

* * *

After spending a few minutes to clean up before returning to his meal at long last, Katsuragi disposed of his dishes before returning to his spot, trying to think of what to do next. He hadn't seen anyone but Polly in a short while, so he began to wonder. Realizing he hadn't been outside in a bit, he decided to get some fresh air, making his way to the door.

He took a cautious step back as it flung open without warning. He began to smile as he saw the familiar Miko Priestess, but he because concerned when he saw her worried expression, the girl calling, "Katsuragi-kun!"

"H-Hiiragi-chan?" he gasped.

Reaching her hands out, the dark blue haired girl grabbed his arm, pulling lightly as she begged, "Come on! Somethin's happenin'!"

With Hiiragi's accent reaching critical, Katsuragi didn't need to be told twice, nodding as he followed her outside. While there was nothing of note immediately, as the turned from the entrance to the Residence Tower to the view of the rest of the Palace District, Katsuragi felt his heart pulse as he saw a column of smoke. Rather than the occasional one from beyond the walls however, this one was larger, if on the thin side. Following Hiiragi, they made their way over to the Statue Garden.

As they ran, Katsuragi keeping up with Hiiragi's slow, tired pace, the girl panted as she explained, "I-I was bummin' round and I saw the fire! I was close so I wanted to tell someone somethin'!"

Katsuragi asked, "When did you see it?"

"C-couple minutes ago?" Hiiragi answered.

Once the two reached the Statue Garden, Katsuragi took the lead as they made their way in. But before they reached the base of the fire, they saw another peer mulling about, Takanashi holding an apron up to her face.

"Takanashi-san!" Katsuragi called.

"Cover your mouths! Just in case!" Takanashi warned, words muffled slightly by her apron. Katsuragi and Hiiragi complied, covering their mouths with their sleeves.

"When did you see the fire?" Hiiragi wondered.

Takanashi began, "I estimate it was around noon, so ten to fifteen minutes ago."

Katsuragin noted, "Th-that was oddly specific."

Takanashi pouted, "Every detail could be important!" Turning to the source of the fire, she suggested, "We should put it out or...make sure no one is there."

Katsuragi shuddered before nodding, allowing Takanashi to lead as they got closer.

After a short, careful walk, the group found the dull glow of flames. Green grass smouldered, but most strangely, the source seemed to be an empty pedestal, now scorched, along with most of the grass around it.

"What happened?" Katsuragi muttered.

"See anythin'?" Hiiragi asked.

Heads turned as they scanned the area, but Katsuragi was glad that he didn't spot anyone else. However, he did begin to notice a few shards, noting, "Did something explode?"

Takanashi nodded, "It seems so, but...why? Littering is forbidden!"

Katsuragi frowned, "And how?" Eyes widening, he gasped, "The weapons!?" Lungs rejecting the inhaled smoke, Katsuragi began to cough and hack.

Tugging lightly at the sleeve of his other arm, Takanashi suggested, "We should leave. It seem like it shall not spread further."

Katsuragi nodded, following Takanashi, but Hiiragi shouted, "I need to check the other side!"

Katsuragi raised an arm to stop her, but she dodged him, circling around, likely to check the other side of the fire. He wanted to argue, but his lungs were strained enough as it was, and he began to cough. As Takanashi led him away from the smoky area, she suggested, "Keep your head down and your emotions under control!"

Katsuragi muttered, "Easy for you to say..." Being tall wasn't always an advantage.

Getting clear of the smoke and fire, Katsuragi took a seat on the grass as he tried to clear his lungs as the two waited for Hiiragi, who returned within a few minutes. As she approached, choking a bit, Takanashi hissed, "Recklessness is forbidden!"

Hiiragi hacked, "Wh-what if there was s-s-someone we c-couldn't see? Or th-the line a-"

Pouting, Takanashi began to lead the pair away, muttering, "You two need to calm yourselves! No one was at risk but you!"

Breath returning, Katsuragi suggested, "S-someone could have gotten a weapon from the Armory for that!"

Takanashi began, "It was a limited time offer, but..."

With some strain, Hiiragi asked, "But why blow up nothin'?"

Takanashi was silent for a moment, before suggesting, "To distract us?"

Katsuragi wondered, "From what?" As the words began to leave his mouth, he began to fear, swallowing as he suggested, "A murder?" Hiiragi gasped, before bursting into another fit of coughs.

Takanashi reasoned, "Then we are probably far from where the murder has occurred. The Wall?"

Katsuragi thought, before noting, "There isn't a lot of reason to go there, so I'm not sure how the Culprit could do anything."

"Then...the Adjoining Tower?" Takanashi suggested.

Katsuragi though back, trying to remember if he'd seen anything unusual, and one thing did stick out in his brain. "Sonia." As the two girls stared, he cried, "Come on!"

Leading the way, he took the pair to the Dining Hall. Though she protested, Hiiragi was made to stay behind and recover, being given a glass of water. Katsuragi got one as well, but was able to convince Takanashi that he was fine: Hiiragi's weakened state was likely due to all the running she'd done since she saw the smoke in the first place.

Making their way upstairs, Katsuragi and Takanashi went up to the Seventh Floor, crossing the Bridge without incident. The fact that they hadn't seen anyone yet was a bit worrying though. Going up, the two slipped through their respective changing rooms, reaching the Pool, which was just as empty as Katsuragi had left it not much more than a couple hours ago.

Turning back, the pair found their way to the Lounge in a few minutes. Sonia was gone, but Shirakawa sat quietly, a bottle and glass at his side. Katsuragi frowned, but he was within his rights, and far more responsible than Nakamura, even considering, "You shouldn't be drinking this early, Shirakawa-sama."

Shrugging at Takanashi, Shirakawa admitted, "A bit of fine beer with lunch isn't enough to fret about, but I appreciate it."

Katsuragi began, "There was a fire in the Statue Garden!"

Stopping cold, Shirakawa asked, "Was anyone hurt?"

Takanashi stated, "No, but we fear it was used as a distraction. But for what, we cannot say."

Moving to stand, Shirakawa asked, "Shall I help?"

Heading back for the door, Katsuragi suggested, "We're heading down, but if you could go the other way and let someone know if you see them."

Shirakawa gave a nod of conformation, and Takanashi followed Katsuragi, the two making their way back out. Heading down, a quick scan of the Library revealed nothing, which meant they had only one more area to check.

Thankfully, they didn't need to go through the door on the top floor of the Arcade, as the transparent walls showing much. With nothing much popping out, the pair continued downwards to the wider lower floor. Entering, sounds of the various arcade cabinets assailed them as they made their way in.

Glancing around the various booths and machines, Katsuragi was about to turn to leave when Takanashi clapped a hand over her mouth, gasping, "Katsuragi-sama!" Following her outstretched finger to the archery machine, Katsuragi felt his heart plummet as he saw something within the cage.

A few short meters from the targets lined up for the archery machine was a long body, lying on its side. A long leg was bent and broken, while two arrows had pierced the Victim, blood spilling onto the floor from their torso. Katsuragi felt helpless, but as he took in Rukawa's expression, he began to feel that he matched her quiet acceptance, however bitterly...


	20. 4-4: Enclosed

**Ups and Downers: Abnormal Days**

* * *

"A body~ A body~ We've got a body~ And before I even thought about showing up, upupu. Well, you know what we're gonna have in a few hours, so don't you think about missing the Class Trial!"

As the intercom faded out, Katsuragi frowned as he looked back to Rukawa's corpse. Takanashi began to open her mouth, but the two were interrupted as a rowdy knocking jarred them from their thoughts. "Eh?" Takanashi gasped as the pair looked around.

The knocks returned with redoubled intensity just as Katsuragi spotted the source: the door to one of the racing booths. Rushing over, he tugged at the door, but it was stuck fast. Glancing at the array of air holes, he saw movement, a voice calling, "Open it already! It stuck or some shit."

While the language made it pretty clear who was trapped, Katsuragi didn't respond as he took a look at the handle, but it was untouched. Confused, he looked around, but the door suddenly rattled, making Katsuragi jump back in fright.

"Where's the shitty thing stuck at!?" the captive roared before beating at the door again. This time, Katsuragi watched as the hard plastic warped slightly in some spots, but not others. Finally, he saw two gleams of silver from the corners. Looking closely, he found a pair of butter knives, stuck curiously. Their handles were lodged into two nearby air holes, while their blades were wedged into the grooves between the hard plastic pieces making up the booth.

As the captive knocked again, Katsuragi grumbled, "Hold on a second, I think I got it!" Once it was quiet, Katsuragi began to wiggle the upper knife until it popped free, before ducking down and repeating the process. Once the second one was free, Katsuragi ducked away, fearing for his safety. Sure enough, the door burst open, a huge leg sticking through before Kitano lurched out, visibly frustrated as he grumbled, "Been stuck in there for half a fucking hour."

Looking back to the corpse, Takanashi muttered, "Then..."

Kitano spat, "Yeah, I heard some things. Dunno who that fuckass Culprit was though, but I'm probably gonna kill him."

Trying to rear him in, Katsuragi suggested, "Just tell us what you know and Monokuma can do it."

Kitano shrugged, "I kinda wanna kill him too."

Takanashi reasoned, "If we wait, you can simply give your side of the story once." Clicking his tongue, Kitano turned away as the three waited in silence.

Shirakawa arrived first, not needing much of an update. Within the next few minutes, the others gradually began to arrive, but Katsuragi took particular note of Nakamura. While he said nothing, he certainly didn't take the sight of the body well, tensing before heading a short distance away, keeping to himself.

Hiiragi arrived last, Zaizen and, unfortunately, Sonia in tow. Seeing the corpse, Hiiragi gasped, "R-Rukawa-sa-"

"Kuma!" Monokuma shouted as he arrived. Grinning, he began, "Long time no see, boys, girls, and lovely ladies." As Sonia gave a smile, Monokuma began, "But let us waste no more time: here you are!" Whipping out yet another Monokuma File, the bear took it over to the archery machine, laying it on the controls.

Giggling, Monokuma noted, "I'm sure you guys haven't missed me too much, but how's it been?"

"Begone," Pollyanna growled.

Monokuma chuckled, "I'd go the way of your leadership skills, but we can't seem to get any lower from here, can we?" As Polly gripped the hilt of her rapier, Monokuma continued, "I mean, Leader went and got you guys again! Get your head in the game, kids."

Sonia began, "I'm sure the 79th Class would like to begin their investigation."

Monokuma nodded, "Of course, you majesty and grace!" Without further word, he vanished from sight.

While Sonia received no smiles, she continued, "My, my, this has been the ideal time for me to have a day off. No need to rush back here for a Trial."

Katsuragi growled, "And where were you all day?"

Sonia sighed, "I had no part in this, as you might guess. I was outside heading to the Palace when I saw the smoke. I decided to watch from a distance as I saw one, then two more of you scurry over, then back. Once I heard the announcement, I made my way to the Tower, like those before me."

Uchida grumbled, "If that's all, then leave."

Sonia smiled, "Ah, it is nice to see someone making use of the clothing I supplied."

Grabbing the inner edge of the open light blue coat on her shoulders, Uchida hissed, "I meant it!"

Takanashi suggested, "Perhaps, while we are all here, Kitano-sama can supply his testimony?"

"Testimony?" Zaizen echoed.

Kitano muttered, "I've been here for a bit already." Letting out a tired sigh, he began, "A little while ago, I hopped into that racing booth over there to mess around some more."

Katsuragi gasped, "W-were you still here?"

Kitano snarled, "Nah, I take breaks! Sometimes..." Shaking his head, he continued, "Anyway, I was playing for a little while...a good ten minutes or so maybe, when I heard something break. Like a robot tearing itself apart or something. I thought it was a game for a little while, so I ignored it, but then I heard let out a scream from close by. I tried to get out, but some bastard locked me in!" Kicking his foot, he knocked one of the knives on the ground a few centimeters away before continuing, "I tried to get out, shoutin' and trying to burst the goddamn door open, but I couldn't get enough power. Unless you're sitting in the chair right it's cramped as shit. Anyway, when I didn't get an answer, I quieted down and I heard someone who sounded like Oomichi tell Rukawa that they were tryin' to make it quick. That archery machine went off and that was it. The murderer left and I was stuck until those two showed." Kitano finished with a gesture at Katsuragi and Takanashi, who nodded to confirm what they could.

"'Sounded like Oomichi'?" Uchida repeated.

Kitano elaborated, "With the mask, like at the Trial. Keep up."

While Uchida gawked in disbelief, Hiiragi gasped, "So they had a mask!"

As Kitano shrugged, Zaizen asked, "And where were you two before all of this?"

Takanashi began, "We were the ones who first found the fire, Hiiragi-sama included. She stayed behind to keep watch while we went ahead, and..."

"We found the body," Katsuragi finished.

As silence stuck in the air, Takanashi offered, "I will remain here to watch the scene of the crime once again."

Uchida smiled, "Thanks, Takanashi-chan." Looking over to the Bancho, Uchida asked, "You wanna stay too? I might have some questions."

Kitano shrugged, "I guess."

Nodding, Polly began dourly, "Well then, let us waste no more time."

While Katsuragi had stayed behind, as usual, most of the others went off on their own. Noting a couple of people in particular, Nakamura headed upstairs rather quickly, while Polly seemed to be focused on the archery cage, where the body still lay.

Approaching, Katsuragi asked, "Wondering how we're supposed to get in?"

Polly frowned, "I failed again."

Katsuragi frowned, "We-"

Polly shook her head, arguing, "There's no need to comfort me. If failure was enough to stop me then I wouldn't be here with you today."

Now it was Katsuragi's turn to shake his head, insisting, "We haven't failed! Sure, Rukawa might be gone now, but there's still the rest of us and the Culprit. As long as they're stopped, neither Sonia or Leader will win!"

Polly gave Katsuragi a look, before taking a sigh, nodding, "Your optimism is appreciated. I shall not get in your way."

Katsuragi suggested, "Actually, want to give me a hand?"

Polly blinked, before answering, "I am not sure what help I can give, but I have no reason to turn down your request." Satisfied, Katsuragi gave a nod, glad for the aid.

While the File was tempting him, some conversation from behind him caught his attention. Heading back, he heard Uchida grumble, "Then...how did you notice me last time?"

"Huh?" Kitano answered.

"What's up?" Katsuragi interrupted.

Uchida sigh, explaining, "I wanted to know how well Kitano could see from in there."

Kitano added, "And I told her I couldn't see jack." Holding the door, he further said, "And I was about to tell her she could just, you know, check."

Uchida frowned, "I don't wanna go in there. You've been in there how long? It probably stinks of sweat."

"Pig sweat?" Polly said.

"'Scuse me?" Kitano rumbled.

Katsuragi pointed out, "There's another one."

Uchida grumbled, "But now I'll probably hate it due to association. I've been sexually harassed here you know."

"Awful," Takanashi frowned.

Kitano laughed, "You couldn't have walked into it any harder than you did, come on."

Not sure about the context, Katsuragi wondered, "Are you claustrophobic?"

Uchida turned a bit pink as she admitted, "Not, like, majorly, but...a little. I didn't want to go into that storage container either, back when..."

Letting out a sigh, Katsuragi made a move, going to the booth that hadn't been occupied earlier, closing the door. Turning, he began to look out of the air holes, but they were only about as wide in diameter as Katsuragi's finger, just wide enough to get the end of the knife through. With his eye against them, he really couldn't make out much, especially with the crowd.

Thinking about which areas were relevant, he began, "Uchida-chan! Grab one of the knives and stand by the corner, like you were trying to trap me.

Uchida responded, "Like...huh?"

Takanashi began, "Please allow me. I saw how they were oriented, after all."

"That's fine," Katsuragi nodded. Hearing footsteps, Takanashi arrived, and Katsuragi heard the sound of the metal against the hard plastic as Takanashi sealed the door. However, try as she might, he couldn't see here. "Where'd you go?" Katsuragi wondered.

Voice coming from behind the booth, Takanashi explained, "I hid myself around the corner."

Looking up, Katsuragi saw the blocked hole, reaching his hand up, prodding at the knife for a few moments, but it didn't come loose. Focusing, he began to bang at it, but it still didn't move. "Uh," he muttered.

"I apologize!" Takanashi quickly offered, before removing it, allowing Katsuragi to prop the door open.

"Actually," he began as he closed the door once more. "If you guys could back up a bit...Kitano, would you stand by the cage around the archery targets? You're the biggest."

As the others parted, allowing Katsuragi to see, he watched as Kitano made his way over, but he soon moved mostly out sight: from his angle, the archery cabinet partly blocking him. He couldn't see Rukawa either. Stepping out, he admitted, "I could barely see you Kitano, even though you're so big."

Uchida noted, "And if they were in a Human Potency cloak, then it wouldn't have mattered in the first place if you could see them or not."

Polly admitted, "Sonia mentioned Leader as well, and as there was a murder with no other incentive, I think we have some suspects."

Uchida nodded, "Vert or Pupil."

Katsuragi sighed, "Even if we figure it out, Leader still has help."

Takanashi suggested, "Then perhaps you should be working on your investigations?"

Uchida replied, "Right. Of course." Waving farewell, she gave a reassuring, "Good luck! See you at the Trial." Sandal clad feet taking her off, she made her way to the lower door, ascending the staircase outside.

Bidding farewell to the lookout crew, Katsuragi moved towards the stairs up to the second level of the Arcade, but Pollyanna twisted him around by the shoulder, pointing him towards the archery cabinet and cage. "Oh, the File. Let's hope Uchida comes back." Heading over, Katsuragi frowned as he opened it. Once more, he was greeted with a corpse diagram. This time, the blood coloring was all over both of Rukawa's legs, with two spots on her torso, one upper and one lower. He read:

**The Victim, Rukawa Yayoi, was discovered in the Arcade at 12:22 PM.**

**The Victim has two puncture wounds on their torso. The bones in their legs have numerous fractures. The right leg has broken completely. The cause of death was hemorrhaging. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Cringing, Katsuragi looked over to the fallen corpse, before wondering, "Should we give the body a look?"

Contemplative, Polly took a step closer, beginning to look around. After a moment, she noted, "There doesn't seem to be a way in."

Getting up to the edge of the cage's glass, Katsuragi suggested, "There should be a door somewhere."

"Of course!" said Monokuma.

"Where?" Katsuragi asked plainly.

Monokuma began, "Why, the door was inside of you all along! Only through looking inwards were you able to find the portal, congratulations!"

Katsuragi sighed, "But we haven't found it!"

Monokuma giggled, "Then you have more soul searching to do, bucko. Anyway, you can get into the cage this way!" Slapping his paws together, a seam opened on the far side of the cage, cracking open slightly. Monokuma nodded, "That cage is Overseer accessible only, except for a limited time right now! Hurry, get in and get out before you're trapped!"

Before Katsuragi could protest, Monokuma slipped away. As Polly made her way over, Katsuragi grumbled, "I still had questions!"

Polly pointed out, "He'll be somewhere, but we should hurry."

Unable to argue, Katsuragi followed as they slipped into the cage. Glancing around, the arrow launching machine and targets seemed largely the same, so the only point of note was Rukawa's corpse. Approaching, Katsuragi crouched down, cringing as he saw her right leg, bent at an awkward angle. The other was mostly normal, but it was apparently damaged as well. The arrows in her stomach and upper chest were also rather conspicuous. Her arms were arranged like she was resting, folded hand length away from her body.

Katsuragi began, "The File didn't say when she died, but it can't have been that long ago." As Polly nodded, Katsuragi wondered, "She wouldn't have anything important in her pockets, would she?"

The normally stoic girl gave a cringe, before sighing, "I will do my best." Thankful for the aid, Katsuragi turned away as she began to search. His eyes wandering, something did stick out on the ground. Approaching, it was small, gray, and roundish, lying about a meter from the archery machine. Stooping down, he picked it up, and realized why it seemed familiar: he'd seen something like it last time, around the pieces of the broken mask in Miyamoto's room.

As he stood, Polly concluded, "Nothing of note." Looking over, she saw the object in his hands, asking, "Where was that?"

Katsuragi answered, "It was right down here. I think it's the voice changer from the masks!" Looking over to the fallen body, he wondered, "Maybe...she dropped it?"

Polly muttered, "If Kitano heard something..."

Katsuragi nodded, "Let's ask." Dropping the voice changer down, he made his way to the door out, Polly going behind him. As he made his way through, the portal began to shut, whacking him in the face. Katsuragi staggered backwards, letting out a groan of pain as Polly caught him, holding him steady.

As Kitano's laughter was heard resounding above the glass walls, Katsuragi gave a strained, "Thanks, Polly-san."

Scowling, the Fencer helped him out as he rubbed his face, but the door did not close again. Moving back over to the racing booths, Kitano shook with laughter as he clutched his sides, Takanashi giving him a stern look. At Polly's gaze, Kitano wiped his eye, shrugging, "Come on, that was funny."

Polly began, "You didn't say exactly what you heard earlier."

Kitano blinked, insisting, "I kinda did."

Polly ordered, "Everything. Where you heard it from again as well."

Kitano said, "Fine, fine. Pretty sure it was from over near the archery thing, but I heard 'em say something like, 'I'm sorry Rukawa, I hoped it would be quicker, but I'm doing my best'. Then a bit later they were like, 'let's play'."

"Are you sure?" Polly asked.

Clicking his tongue, Kitano responded, "Mostly, I guess. My memory ain't the best."

While Katsuragi pondered, Polly waved for him to follow, the two heading back over to the archery cabinet. Katsuragi watched as she raised her hand, tapping a button that read voice, before stating, "Replay."

As the machine began to rumble, Katsuragi watched, before realizing what was going on. Glancing at the corpse, he cried out, "Ah! Rukawa!"

Realizing her mistake, Polly cried out to the machine, "Stop, stop!"

It was futile, however, as the machine began to aim, targeting a low spot as it seemed to move towards Rukawa. Just before it fired, a black and white shape appeared. In between the corpse and the machine, Monokuma stood, mouth open as the first arrow launched, shooting into the bear's outstretched mouth. A bulge came from the other side of his head for a moment before he swallowed, opening his mouth again as the machine moved slightly, before firing another arrow, Monokuma catching this one as well. Swallowing once more, he patted his stomach as the machine rose, its next few shots whistling through the air, getting a bit closer to the targets.

From close by, Katsuragi heard a roaring of, "Hey! What gives you guys!? Making me step in like that, sheeeeesh."

"Th-thanks," Katsuragi said, though he prayed he would never have to say that to him again. He felt dirty.

Monokuma grumbled, "I think I might have to give you some punishment..."

Katsuragi swallowed, before trying to change the subject, asking, "What even happened there? I mean, I played it yesterday..."

Polly explained, "Once that button is pressed, it accepts voice commands, particularly one to replay the last attempted at the game. Our Culprit might have done so to fire it remotely, killing Rukawa in the process."

Katsuragi admitted, "Er, I think those shots were mine. I had no idea what I was doing at first, so the first too were bad, but I got better. I only tried to once though." Paling, he wondered, "D-did I kill-"

"No!" Monokuma growled. The bear explained, "The one who killed Rukawa would have been the one who triggered it. See, if Rukawa were still alive just then and I didn't block the shots, the Polly would have been the killer, even though they were your shots."

Polly nodded, "I see." Glancing back at the cage, she continued, "But what was your incentive for stepping in unasked?"

Monokuma grumbled, "There'd be more of a mess, I'd have to update the Monokuma File, then everyone not here would need to hear about what happened... I just figured I'd step in and make you guys play a punishment game!"

Katsuragi gaped, "You're gonna kill us!?"

Monokuma waved his hand, explaining, "No, that's punishment _time_. This is a punishment _game_."

Polly swallowed, "And what would you have us do."

Monokuma placed his paws together as he giggled, "What horrible thing would I make you do? Good question!"

Katsuragi suggested, "Let's just go upstairs and play one of those games."

Monokuma sighed, "What's so punishing about that? No, no, I want something much more sinister."

"S-scary stories?" Polly shuddered.

"I want you two to kiss."

Katsuragi gagged on his spit, sputtering, "What!?"

Monokuma chortled, "Come ooooon. It's perfect! I mean, you two don't like each other in the least romantically: on this shipping chart, there's an 'x' in the square between you two: it's just not happening!"

Polly blinked, "I...what?" Looking to Katsuragi, she began, "I understood nothing after the kissing part."

Katsuragi frowned, "I kinda did."

Monokuma continued, giggling, "But at the same time, neither of you have had your first kiss yet! Trust me on this one: I know. I just know, okay! Losing you first kiss to a friend you aren't romantically involved in...truly the worst of fates."

Glancing at Polly, Katsuragi admitted, "That's not too bad."

Monokuma thought for a moment, before suggesting, "How about Kitano instead then?"

Before Katsuragi had a chance to voice his disgust, two hands grabbed him by the sides of his head, pulling him towards her. Recoiling, his head shifted, and he felt himself bump into Polly's face, the girl letting out a gasp of shock, Monokuma beginning to laugh.

In the near distance, Kitano hissed, "That better not have been what I thought I was!"

"Lewd!" Takanashi muttered without a hint of amusement.

"It was forced," Polly insisted, as stern as ever.

Feeling that jab, Katsuragi whined, "You didn't have to put it like that..." Turning back to Monokuma, he asked, "Do we really have to?"

Monokuma titled his head as he asked, "Have to what?"

Eyes narrowing, Monokuma began to roar with laughter as he made his way off. Katsuragi could only mutter, "I still had questions..."

Looking around, Polly insisted, "We should be moving on. We've wasted much time." Not disagreeing, Katsuragi ignored the looks he was getting from the other two as he led the way up to the second level of the Arcade.

Passing a large barricade, Katsuragi was about to find something to investigate, when he saw Nakamura leaning against one of the machines, his fedora angled over his face as he slouched.

Approaching, Katsuragi asked, "Nakamura-san? Are you okay?"

Snorting, Nakamura shrugged, "Yeah, just fine, I guess."

Frowning, Katsuragi muttered, "It's Rukawa, isn't it?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Why would it be about Rukawa? I didn't know her, never got the chance. Didn't even think about making any kinda effort too until today either, but whoops! There she goes, guess I don't have to worry. I can just add it to another list of shit being flung in my face since getting to this shithole of a country." As Polly huffed, Nakamura continued, "Yeah, and right under it would be the mounds of fun you guys were having down there, a couple meters away from a dead body. Real considerate."

Katsuragi groaned, "We've been trying to investigate!"

Nakamura shrugged, "Guess Uchida's gonna be the only one to get anything done today! But seriously. Fuck this. Fuck all of this. Now fuck off and get back to it."

Fist clenching, Polly hissed, "You could attempt to make an effort." As Nakamura shrugged, Polly walked over, lifting her sheathed rapier, smashing it against the wooden barricade above Nakamura's head, her clenched hand going in between the opening in the wood, the weapon rattling. As Nakamura flinched, Polly growled, "How would you describe your relationship with Rukawa Yayoi?"

Nakamura recoiled, muttering, "I dunno, close to friends, I guess?"

"But not close? And how would you describe my relationship to Miyamoto Chiho?" Polly suggested.

Nakamura scoffed, "Strained."

Polly winced, before continuing, "There were issues, of trust and reliance but...for a time...no, even after her death, I would still have called her my friend, and I still hope she would have done the same. Either way, you would agree that my loss was greater?" When Nakamura was hesitant to answer, she continued, "And what about the loss of my country as it slid into the 'shithole' it has become."

Nakamura grumbled, "Okay, sure, go grab some drinks and we can wallow in my pity party."

Polly roared, "That's not my point!" Pulling back her rapier, she began, "Regardless of loss, no matter how great, especially in these trying times, what matters is how you respond to it. Do you want to enact vengeance against the Culprit? See them brought to justice? Or are you enjoying your 'pity party'?"

Nakamura flinched, looking away shamefully. Katsuragi watched as he pulled his hat over his eyes, seemingly in thought. After a few moments, he began to mumble, "Nah. Someone else losing something isn't going to help, will it? Even if it's their damn life."

Polly blinked in surprise as Nakamura stood, caressing his head as he finished, "I get it, alright? But now my head's fucking hurting again, so I'm gonna sit this one out, see you at the Trial." Straightening out his clothes, he passed Katsuragi as he made his way off.

Sighing, Katsuragi mentioned, "He was drinking earlier, but I took him to the Pool to sober him up, but he might still be feeling out of it."

Polly observed, "He didn't seem particularly drunk."

Not wanting to argue further, Katsuragi began to make his way over to the exit, before looking at the wooden barricade once again. Getting close, he looked down through the bars, before noting, "I think the archery cage is under here." However, Polly ignored him, moving on, much to Katsuragi's brief chagrin.

The girl stopped without going far, however. Though they were in sight of the door out, Katsuragi saw something off from one of the arcade machines. On the mecha game, the control seat was twisted around, facing the wrong way, and both holsters were ones arms went had snapped from the air, dangling in midair. Approaching, Katsurai saw that the screen displayed an error. Checking the other side, the reverse control seat was perfectly fine, displaying the results screen of a battle that took several minutes despite a minimal amount of bullets fired and damage done.

"What happened here?" Katsuragi wondered.

Circling around, Polly admitted, "Your guess is as fair as mine." Noticing something, she called, "Are you good with these kinds of things?"

Curious, Katsuragi came over, finding a panel open in the side of the main machine connecting the two chairs. Reading there were a few warnings and labels among the array of knobs, but Katsuragi frowned, "I can't read it very well, I don't know that much English."

Polly began, "I'm fluent."

Leaning in closer, Katsuragi saw that, of all the sliding switches, half were down while the others were up. Katsuragi asked, "What are these?"

Polly read, "'Side Alpha Safety', 'Side Beta Safety', 'Side Alpha'...I know the English word, but I don't know the Japanese one."

Noting that only half the switches were down, Katsuragi asked, "Do the ones that are down say 'Alpha' or 'Beta'?"

Polly checked, before saying, "Alpha."

Katsuragi nodded, "It doesn't matter which, but since one side was affected, it looks like someone sabotaged it...a trap?"

Looking around, Polly reasoned, "An ineffective one." Unable to disagree, Katsuragi left it be, leading the way out.

Finally free of the Arcade, it felt eerily quiet in comparison once they were outside. Moving on, they passed the Library, reached the Lounge. While Polly made to go past, Katsuragi stopped, opening the door to check. Luckily, Nakamura wasn't there, but Hiiragi and Monokuma were, the bear taking a rag to a cup while Hiiragi sat nearby.

Eyes widening, the Priestess waved her hands defensively, insisting, "I-I ain't drinkin'! Er, I'm not...I'm not drinking." Warily, Katsuragi looked out for Sonia, but luckily that scandalous woman was nowhere to be seen. Clapping her hands together, Hiiragi asked, "How's the investigation?"

Polly sighed, "I feel as though we're low on time."

Reaching the bar, Katsuragi slammed his palms on the counter, demanding, "I've got questions!"

Monokuma grumbled, "Hurry it up then, I've got glasses to clean and a Trial to run here in a bit."

Hiiragi wondered, "Why were you cleaning the glasses? In between the vanishin' acts."

Monokuma grumbled, "For the atmosphere! You're feeling it right now, _ain't_ ya?"

As Hiiragi kept her gaze down, Katsuragi wondered, "So, earlier, Nakamura got some booze, but it was Sonia who got it for him, right?"

Monokuma nodded, "Yup! Nakamura Ushio isn't 18, but once a bottle is off the shelf and opened, it's free for anyone. I only forbid minors from taking it in the first place. Except you, of course, Pollyanna!"

"Ehhh?" Hiiragi muttered in wonder.

Polly explained, "Novoselic citizens are allowed to drink alcohol as long as it is brewed natively, which predominately means the wines the country is known for. And I imagine all of that is Novoselic alcohol?"

Monokuma nodded, "Yup! Most of it's wine, but we've got two...er, one bottle of harder stuff."

Remembering the bottle Sonia had earlier, Katsuragi wondered, "Where'd the other one go?" Monokuma merely shrugged.

Shaking his head, Katsuragi continued, "Anyway! Next question. The cage around the archery machine! You said only you and Sonia could get to that door, but Rukawa was there."

"It's not forbidden if that's what you're asking," Monokuma answered.

Katsuragi wanted clarification, but knowing that he might have been lower on time than he'd have liked, he asked, "And what about the Armory? Can someone still get weapons?"

Monokuma muttered, "Huh? That was a limited time offer! You had three days to get them and another 48 hours to return them. Even if someone nabbed one at the last minute on the last day, they still have to have turned it in by...a minute before today? Like 11:59 PM or something yesterday."

Katsuragi nodded, "So they can't have gotten a grenade or something to start the fire."

Monokuma growled, "You couldn't get grenades you dummy! Take advantage of opportunity next time, double dummy."

Polly added, "And they do not start fires or make particularly hot explosions. They're primarily damaging due to the shrapnel."

Monokuma nodded, "And you better trust her: she scored in the top among her peers in her modern warfare classes!"

"Ehhhhh?" Hiiragi muttered curiously.

Polly sighed, "It's elementary school level, nothing of note."

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Hiiragi moaned nervously.

Before Katsuragi could bring a response to his mouth, he shook his head, before insisting, "Come on, Polly-san, we should go. See you later, Hiiragi-chan!"

Still a bit jumbled, Hiiragi raised her hand as she offered, "G-good luck!"

With only one place of note on Katsuragi's mind, he led the hustle out of the Lounge, back across the Bridge, and all the way down the Residence Tower. Though he was panting by then, they did the best as they could as they made their way down. While Katsuragi had wanted to go to the Statue Garden, as they passed Rukawa's Suite, he stopped, motioning for Polly to follow as he went in, the area no doubt unlocked by Monokuma.

He was hoping to find nothing in the girl's Suite, but a conspicuous piece of paper rested on the table. Frowning, Katsuragi picked it up, feeling Polly look over his shoulder as he read.

**Sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I try to help, but I'm no good at anything but basketball. Everyone worries about me, but I don't think it's worth it. After this, you won't have to worry about me anymore, and maybe the next area will have the answers you want.**

**Thanks for everything.**

**\- Rukawa Yayoi**

Swallowing a bit of bile, Katsuragi shook his head, before suggesting, "It could have been planted."

Polly noted, "On the table?" Katsuragi could only frown, returning it.

As quickly as they could, the two searched the rest of the Suite, but nothing else of note turned up, so they swiftly left, heading back down, making their way to the Statue Garden in just a few minutes.

The scent of smoke still lingered, but it seemed that the fire had been put out. Knowing where to go, Katsuragi led Polly over to the origin of the fire: the scorched pedestal, where Zaizen was crouched.

As the Puzzler opened his mouth, the sound of the intercom echoed through the area, Monokuma beginning, "Boy oh boy, it's time for the Trial! Make your way over to the Trial Tower, if you'd please!"

Looking to Zaizen, Katsuragi insisted, "We have a little time since Takanashi and Kitano are far away from the Tower. Can you give us the short version?"

Zaizen noted, "Can't it wait until the Trial? I wouldn't be opposed to hiding vital information until the last, dramatic moment." Polly narrowed her eyes, and Zaizen admitted, "That was a joke."

"Yeah, I know. You don't...you don't do those. Are you okay?" Katsuragi blinked in confusion.

Clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, Zaizen began, "Look here, the pedestal seems to have been reserved for a statue of Sonia, so the fire seems to be a clear message." Stepping over, he gestured for them to follow as he pointed to a particularly black spot, which Katsuragi realized was ash as Zaizen explained, "Something was destroyed it seems." Leaning down, he picked up a white piece of polyester, showing it off, the piece seeming to be a brand of some kind, and one of its edges was scorched. Zaizen suggested, "This may have been part of it: it looks like the tag to a shirt."

Finishing, he placed it back down, before kicking a piece of red glass and explaining, "These shards were everywhere. I was planning on reassembling them, but it seems we lack the time."

Looking around, he finished, "There was some ash about, but I noticed a thin yet distinct trail going away from here and beyond where the fire spread."

Polly nodded, "Thank you. If only every part of the investigation had gone so smoothly."

Zaizen shrugged, "I try to be efficient. Regardless, we should move."

The trio in agreement, they made their way back, heading over to the trio of towers. They were good on time, as Kitano and Takanashi hadn't quite arrived yet but they showed up not even a few minutes later. At their arrival, the door to the Trial Tower swung open, Katsuragi's chest tightening his the usual anxiety as he made his way up the stairs. Hardly a feeling he liked becoming accustomed too.

Once inside the dim area, the doors swung shut, before the elevator began to rumble upwards, this trip no doubt promising to be as sluggish as the last, if not moreso. Reconsidering the evidence, a tall head was missing as he scanned the room.

Rukawa Yayoi's growth had been far from stunted, but the same couldn't be said about her ability to express emotion. But no matter the woes of her head, her gullibility had put her at some serious risk, and now she was no longer with them, possibly by choice. One of the ten here in this elevator had taken her life, perhaps; one of the ten whom now awaited a Trial of Life and Death. A Trial of Balance and Chaos. A Trial of Past and Future. A Trial of Hope and Despair.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! See you at the Trial!**


	21. 4-5: Trial of Truth and Tricks

**Just a warning to any readers you haven't read my previous stuff: this point begins further references to my previous material, though I don't think it's an issue as far as understanding the story goes! If you're confused about a name drop, it'll be answered before the fic is done. Anyway, enjoy the Trial.**

* * *

The wait was excruciating as the elevator continued to rumble upwards, but after far too long a period, it came to a rough stop. With a groan, the doors to the Courtroom opened once more. This time, the room was not completely dark: various lights blinked and flashed on the walls, no pattern apparent among the colors and blinking. Monokuma and Sonia were already present, sitting at their spots on the other side of the room nearby the door to the Execution Chamber.

The class needed no prompting to file in, reaching their usual spots, still unchanged. Uchida couldn't help but take a look at the new portraits: between Hiiragi and Shimao's portrait was Rukawa's, standing tall with its standard, bloody cross. By Furinji and Nakamura, however, was Oomichi's, two crossed bones marking her death.

Sonia noted, "There's no need to rush: I have time today! Please, engage in frivolous banter."

Polly hissed, "How many died outside these walls while our elevator descended?"

Monokuma giggled, "A bunch of people, I hope! Deep in the dregs of Despair they died~"

Kitano grumbled, "Can we get this shit started already?"

Monokuma nodded, "Fine, fine. You've got until the all-important vote to decided on the Culprit through the evidence you've gathered. If you vote a 'white' innocent guilty, then the Culprit walks off, and everyone dies. But if they vote the 'black' Culprit guilty, you get to prolong the inevitable."

Nakamura growled, "The only 'inevitable' here is that you'll be bothering us some more."

Monokuma shrugged, "Got me there. Anyway, I can bearly wait to begin! Let's go: start!"

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen began, "So, we are all familiar with Kitano's testimony, yes?"

Kitano sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got trapped in the booth, heard Rukawa scream before hitting hit by arrows, and there was some machine breaking before that, and the Culprit said something about how they were trying to make it quick."

Takanashi began, "There was also the matter with the blaze in the Statue Garden."

Sonia sighed, "Vandals. Wherever shall my statue go now? I would have been up, but delays meant it couldn't be done before you arrived."

Uchida grumbled, "Yeah, the world ending _prooobably_ had a part in those delays, you think?"

Katsuragi interrupted, "I think we should let that be for now and get started with Rukawa's death. There was some weird stuff going on."

Polly began, "Her legs were damaged, and the arrows in the torso were hard to miss."

Hiiragi wondered, "The arrows...did someone shoot her?"

Nakamura suggested, "I bet you could've gotten a bow from the Armory."

Katsuragi shook his head, explaining, "Come on guys, did you see where she was? There's a cabinet there with an archery game that mimics your shots in real life."

Monokuma giggled, "I haven't seen a display of such basic ignorance in a good while!"

Sonia added, "It is somewhat endearing. But also annoying. Apply yourself!"

Hiiragi frowned, "S-sorry."

Nakamura shrugged, "Asking stupid questions can help sometimes."

"You're not wrong," Zaizen stated.

While she couldn't disagree, Uchida began, "It's pretty obvious how she died, but what we don't know is how she got there."

Zaizen noted, "The side door was open. Tell me that isn't obvious."

Katsuragi shook his head, explaining, "No, that's not it. Monokuma said that door could only be opened by him and Sonia! And that was for the investigation."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen huffed, "It seems I'll get nothing done unless I investigate at your side." Uchida was inclined to agree.

As Katsuragi gave an awkward laugh, Shirakawa began, "Besides, she must have broken her legs somehow."

Uchida frowned, "Well, they could have been broken by someone."

Furinji noted, "A deed which only a few here could likely do."

"Without some sort of tool," Takanashi nodded.

Thinking back, Katsuragi noted, "I didn't see anything like that..."

Kitano began, "Coulda just pushed something heavy onto her."

Uchida retorted, "If they were strong enough to do that quickly, then they could have just broken her legs on their own!"

Nakamura pointed out, "Hello, she's a basketball player! This isn't like last time where someone could have overpowered her: she's got some muscle. There's no way she'd just walk into this."

Voice a bit strained, Katsuragi insisted, "Let's just focus on the 'how' rather than the why."

Eyes focusing, Uchida nodded, "And I'm pretty sure I've got it figured out, and Kitano knows why!"

"No I don't," Kitano grumbled.

"Apply yourself!" Sonia repeated.

Uchida sighed, "Yes you do! You heard Rukawa scream, didn't you?"

Kitano nodded, "Yeah, so?"

As Uchida eye twitched in irritation, she continued, "And she screamed once, right?"

Kitano grumbled, "That's what I said!"

Furinji gasped, "Ah. Had her legs been broken by force, there likely would have been more than one scream."

Shirakawa nodded, "Almost certainly. _Almost_. I see no reason to deny it now in spite of Rukawa's generally odd behavior. To be honest, I've never been present when she'd been hurt, so I can't say how pain tolerant she is."

While he seemed reasonable enough, that didn't sit well with Uchida. Sure, she wasn't quite right, but...

Realizing something, Uchida began, "Well, her reaction time and such has to be good if she's a basketball player! Quick thinking and reflexes seem pretty important."

Shirakawa admitted, "True. If her senses were dull, then she wouldn't be as responsive, which means as far as injuries go, to only cause one scream, there must have been one injury while she was able too.

Katsuragi nodded, "And for her to get both of her legs broken at once, I'm thinking she fell."

More confident in her own theories, Uchida nodded, "Which would solve the issue with her getting into the cage in the first place, right? If she fell, and broke her legs, let out a scream, it would all be in place."

Nakamura wondered, "Fell from where? Is there any place high enough?"

"One of the other machines?" Hiiragi wondered.

Takanashi suggested, "She is quite tall, so climbing around would have been within her means, but..."

Uchida noted, "I don't think any were that close."

"Besides, the Culprit must have trapped her somehow," Zaizen pointed out.

Katsuragi began, "Well, getting her to the Arcade would have been easy enough. I mean, if they'd just gotten to her when she was alone, she probably could have convinced her to come along easily, especially with the promise of something fun. But the cage is a different matter."

"Was she pushed?" Hiiragi asked.

Uchida sighed, "No, it can't have been that simple. The stairs were too far away, and the cage walls were too high. The best place would have been the barred wooden barricade: if you're on top, it's the highest point in the Arcade."

Katsuragi nodded, "It's also right above the cage where Rukawa was."

Furinji noted, "It was rather tall, however, was it not?"

Zaizen nodded, "It is rather hard to believe Rukawa could easily be shoved over the side, however, I would insist we look beyond that for the time being: the fall didn't kill her, no matter which way we slice it."

Takanashi swallowed as she said, "The arrows, of course."

Zaizen nodded, "And yet, it didn't take very long for the Culprit to aim their shots properly.."

Polly began, "There was no need."

Katsuragi continued, "There's a feature where you press a button for the cabinet to accept voice commands, and it replays your last attempt at the game. I tried once yesterday, and the Culprit replayed that shot today. I kinda sucked on my first try, so that's why two of the shots were so low."

Kitano nodded, "So, since they replayed your shots, you're the Culprit?"

Polly frowned, "You were there while it was explained."

Kitano shrugged, "I go to class sometimes too. Doesn't mean I learn anything."

Takanashi admitted, "I was there as well, but it was difficult to hear every part of your conversation at a distance."

Scratching his head, Katsuragi explained, "Monokuma said that the person who triggered it would be the Culprit." Uchida frowned: where was he getting all his information!?

"Katsuragi said Monokuma said that the person who triggered it would be the Culprit," Monokuma said.

Without missing a beat, Sonia gasped, "Monokuma said Katsuragi said Monokuma-"

"Hey! The Trial!" Uchida growled, Sonia giving an amused smile as she quieted down.

Katsuragi loudly continued, "And Kitano though he heard someone say 'replay', which is how you make the machine fire again! Once you hit the button, I mean."

Nakamura noted, "'Bout to say, that shit should've been firing off like crazy."

Uchida nodded, "Well, if the peanut gallery can keep quiet for a second, I think we've got the 'how' down decently enough."

Hiiragi wondered, "What about the fire?"

Zaizen insisted, "I can't say it seems too important at the moment. Regardless of how it was done, it was merely a distraction. Will it may be worthwhile to come around to it later..." Adjusting his glasses, he took a look at Kitano as he began, "We have a much more noteworthy topic."

Kitano grumbled, "Finally."

Uchida sighed, "I guess it was to be expected really."

Picking at his ear, Kitano nodded, "Yeah, now find a way to keep everyone from thinking your future boyfriend is guilty."

Not amused in the least, Uchida's eyes narrowed as she muttered bitterly, "Not sure what crime he's being accused of committing."

Kitano clicked his tongue, before pointing out, "It sure ain't 'being a pasty faced little nerd' because Katsuragi and Polly trying to smooch earlier."

Uchida blinked, "What."

"Hwah wah wah!?" Hiiragi cried excitedly.

Monokuma giggled, "Plot twist of the century!"

Polly stated firmly, "It was _forced_."

Katsuragi grumbled, "Monokuma tricked us!" Uchida didn't want to admit the amount of relief she felt.

Nakamura hissed, "Doesn't make me want to kick your ass any less you harem bastard."

Kitano agreed, "That's what I said!"

Tired, Uchida spat, "I hate you all."

Takanashi frowned, "My apologies, I should have stopped them."

Polly noted, "To be fair, Monokuma threatened to make us kiss you as punishment instead, Kitano-san."

Kitano growled, "So you try to kiss him?" Looking over to the Dreamer, Kitano cringed, noting, "Actually, now I don't mind so much."

Hiiragi whined, "We should get back to the Trial!"

Katsuragi frowned, ""S-sorry, Hiiragi-chan." Shaking his head, he lightly slapped his cheeks, before beginning, "Anyway, we were on...Kitano-san!"

The Bancho shrugged, "I didn't do it."

Zaizen argued, "Oh? You would have easily been able to overpower Rukawa and toss her into the archery cage. Perhaps after an unexpected loss to her while playing the mecha game, who broke the controls in anger, but it wasn't enough to satisfy you, so you grabbed Rukawa and sent her over the barricade, before using the archery machine to finish her off, before sealing yourself away."

"Nuh-uh," Kitano insisted.

Zaizen sighed, "And why not?" Kitano said nothing, merely glancing between Katsuragi and Uchida, waiting for them to speak.

While she didn't hate being relied on...it was Kitano. Uchida shrugged, "Neither of us is going to have you as a future boyfriend."

Kitano sighed, "Now you're just being bratty."

As Uchida scoffed, Takanashi frowned, "Hardly."

Zaizen sighed, "I must admit, it is unlikely he could devise the distraction. But perhaps, given how ineffective it was, he was behind it after all."

Kitano growled, "I'm gonna hit you later and you ain't gonna see it coming."

Shirakawa noted, "Well, given that no one but him was at the crime scene, it was at least somewhat effective."

Furinji wondered, "But how did the fire occur?"

Zaizen began, "I don't know for certain what started it, but it ended with a bang: the shards of an exploded glass object were nearby."

Katsuragi nodded, "They were red."

Polly pointed out, "There is not much glass to go around."

Uchida nodded, "It has to have been from the Lounge, which means it's probably alcohol!"

Nakamura muttered, "A red bottle?"

Polly began, "Then it was likely red wine."

Takanashi wondered, "But why did it explode?"

Zaizen continued, "There was some ash about on the stone: it might have been leaves, but there weren't many in the Stature Garden as they seem to congregate in the Burial Ground. There was also a burnt tag, likely off of an article of clothing."

Takanashi frowned, "More clothing abuse. Is there a day when they will not be used for evil?"

Nakamura grinned, "Maybe when some nudist cult starts shit."

Takanashi admitted, "If you were the victim, then I might not be very concerned."

As Nakamura gave a displeased sigh, Katsuragi interrupted, "Anyway! If the bottle came from the Lounge, only Shirakawa or Polly could have done it."

Shirakawa frowned, "I was drinking today, but the only bottle I opened was there when you arrived."

Uchida sighed, "Well, I guess there's no way to be sure except by witnesses. It's not like Monokuma had alcohol consumption forms."

Monokuma slumped, "That's such a good idea, I wish I had thought of it before..."

Shirakawa frowned, "It's identical to the Armory forms."

Monokuma giggled, "Oh yeah! Man, Uchida, I should have you punished for plagiarism." Uchida merely glowered.

Katsuragi admitted, "I guess he could have had enough time to place the booze and run, but..." Thinking for a moment, he wondered, "Anyone have a pen and paper?" Uchida checked the pockets of her ankle length pants, but came short.

Uchida looked up as there was a telltale click as Zaizen withdrew one, followed by the rustling of paper. As he headed over to Katsuragi, he explained, "What kind of a Puzzler would I be if I didn't carry scrap paper?"

Hiiragi blinked, "Er, you mean 'scratch paper'?"

Plopping the tools down by Katsuragi, Zaizen muttered, "Let's not go there today."

While Zaizen returned to his podium, Uchida leaned over, watching as he began to scrawl, but his words were not Japanese. As Uchida began to sound them aloud, however, Katsuragi waved for her to stop before continuing.

Once he finished, he held up the English lettering, asking, "Can you read this and tell me what it says?"

"Unfortunately..." Shirakawa noted with a slight smile.

"No, Kitano-san!" Katsuragi grumbled.

With a proud roar, Kitano answered, "It says 'fight'!"

Setting the paper back down, Katsuragi flipped it over, writing something else before holding it up, asking, "And this one?"

"S-side?" Kitano answered with a bit less certainty.

Nodding, Katsuragi noted, "Well, he might even be better at English then me." Frowning, he began to slump, Uchida offer a comforting pat on the back.

"Ha. Ha," Kitano snorted.

Trying to remember back, Uchida was drawing blanks as Polly recalled, "You refer to the panel on the side of the mech game?"

Uchida blinked, "The one that was broken?"

Polly nodded, "If Kitano could have manipulated it, for whatever reason, then he is a potential Culprit."

Kitano snarled, "You tricked me!"

Uchida insisted, "The more things we figure out, the closer we get! What this means is that the Culprit, or whoever altered the machine, has to have known at least some English."

Katsuragi admitted, "That might get me out of it, since Polly-san saw that I couldn't read it, but now that we've brought it up, most of us could probably just lie and say they didn't know any English."

Adjusting his glasses, Uchida could have sworn she saw Zaizen narrow his eyes for moment, but the Puzzler began, "True. However, as our suspicions are still narrowed on one..."

Kitano grumbled, "Yeah, hurry and and figure this out!"

While she wasn't exactly feeling up to defending Kitano of all people, she couldn't help but grumble, "Fine, fine."

Katsuragi grinned, "But not because you told her to, or anything."

Slapping a hand on her podium, Uchida growled, "Shush! You're distracting!" While Katsuragi gave an amused giggle, Uchida tried to think: could Kitano really be innocent? Of the crime, of course, since he generally wasn't.

Uchida noted, "You know, if he had manipulated the mech game cabinet, he probably would have said 'nope, can't read that English'."

Kitano argued, "He wrote 'fight'." Tapping a fist on his chance, he explained, "I'd have to be honest based on pride alone!"

Uchida scoffed, "Why are you arguing with me when I'm trying to clear your name!?"

"You're doin' it wrong!" Kitano grumbled.

Fist clenching at her side as she seethed, Uchida hissed, "V-voting time!"

Monokuma cheered, "Voting time!?" A resounding echo of tired sighs and grunts came from much of the 79th Class.

Uchida snarled, "You do something about it then!"

Katsuragi groaned, "Here..." Taking a breath, he began, "The Culprit lured Rukawa to the Arcade under the pretense of having fun. They led her to the mech game, broke it, before Kitano threw her over the barricade, trapping her in the archery cage. Using the machine, he killed her with arrows, before making his way over to the racing game booth, sealing it from the inside."

Uchida jabbed a finger at the nearby boy, almost poking him as she gasped, "Ah!"

Pushing her hand away, Katsuragi laughed, "Don't overdo it."

Uchida growled, "You do that all the time!" Opening her mouth again, she blinked, before muttering, "I forgot what I wanted to say." Takanashi hid her face in her hands from second hand embarrassment, while Shirakawa seemed amused. Uchida insisted, "Joking! Sheesh."

Taking a calming breath, she began, "How exactly was the booth sealed? Someone used knives from some meal, stuck them between some of the ventilation holes and some of the grooves, but...could Kitano really do that from inside?"

Zaizen suggested, "If he stuck the knife through the hole, aiming at the groove, it could have been done."

Uchida snapped, "The base of the handle was just as wide as the hole, which is why it fit so well, but the knife was curved! At the widest point, it would be wider than the hole! He couldn't slip all of it through!" Confident, Uchida finished, "Let alone with the meaty fingers."

"Muscly fingers," Kitano argued.

Furinji sighed, "Well, it seems Kitano is acquitted, but now our scope must widen.

Katsuragi swallowed, before beginning, "Well...there is one other person."

Uchida gave him a quizzical look as he continued, "I don't like it, but we can't ignore the possibility. Did anyone go into Rukawa's Suite?"

Heart falling, Uchida shook her head: she'd missed it! There was too much to explore in the Arcade really. Katsuragi continued, "On the table, there was a note...a suicide note." Swallowing, Uchida looked to the portrait of the Baller as Katsuragi finished, "There's a chance that...Rukawa did this herself. All of this."

* * *

**TRIAL INTERMISSION**

* * *

_What is love? Don't hurt me, I'm serious. It's just a chemical imbalance in your brain, don't you know? But it's kinda funny that all sorts of mental disorders are too. Don't you think it's crazy? Because I think people in love are._

_What does that have to do with Monomi? Well, it turns out she wasn't entirely unlovable, as insanity is the only reason that Monobi would let that layabout stay around. The original promised few days in his apartment became a few weeks, and then a few months. Of course, his insanity continued as she kept his house clean and tried to get a part time job to help with the bills. Of course I do mean 'tried', this is Monomi we're talking about here._

_But somehow, this twisted relationship between young adult and elder child continued. They liked the same things, because Monomi liked everything. Monomi thought Monobi was so nice because no one was ever nice to her. I still don't know what Monobi saw in her, let's face it, as the longer this arrangement went on, the more Monomi graduated from her brief stint of being special._

_A whole year passed! Can you believe it? Just the two of them. Monomi got a bit big for her britches and asked Monobi to join her for a meal, where she took her to a stupid bench where they got stupid ramen with stupid carrots, before bringing up the past incident that brought them together. After all the sentimental bile, she went full mental and popped the question: "Would you marry me?" A bucket of crazy right there! That's going 0 to 70 kilometers per hour! She wasn't even a legal adult yet!_

_But Monobi proved to be even crazier when he accepted! Man, these nuts are both crazy. And the continued to be a crazy couple forever, the end._

_...Wait, no hold on, a happy ending? No no no, we can't stop there, can we? This is __**Monomi Theater XVI**__, but it is not our final chapter!_

* * *

**TRIAL RESUMED**

* * *

Uchida tensed a bit as the suggestion hung in the air. Rukawa...could that airheaded girl really have been the murder? It was hard to grasp, but the suggestion was starting to make more sense the more she considered it.

"And the note?" Zaizen requested.

Katsuragi swallowed, before beginning, "It was something like: '**Sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I try to help, but I'm no good at anything but basketball. Everyone worries about me, but I don't think it's worth it. After this, you won't have to worry about me anymore, and maybe the next area will have the answers you're looking for. Thanks for everything.**'"

Flinching, Nakamura asked, "Was that really...hers?"

Katsuragi admitted, "It doesn't fully sound like her but...who knows what she's been thinking? Besides, who could get in? If it was next to the door, that's one thing, but it was on the table."

Kitano wondered aggressively, "And how did _you_ get in?"

"The door was unlocked!" Katsuragi insisted.

Monokuma shrugged, "This isn't your first investigation you know."

Uchida mumbled, "It's still pretty hard to imagine."

Polly noted, "We don't have any of her handwriting to compare it too either."

Katsuragi began, "It's still worth considering."

Furinji wondered, "But how could she have possibly done everything on her own? And to plan for Kitano to arrive?"

Uchida suggested, "Well, she didn't necessarily need to plan for it. Maybe he showed up while she was setting up, but he didn't notice her, so she locked him up and continued."

Shirakawa suggested, "If she kept the knives for something else, like say...popping off that panel, then it's reasonable enough that she'd have them on her."

Takanashi wondered, "But if you heard her scream...then you heard someone with a voice changing mask, then...how?"

Uchida began "You heard the voice just after the scream and just before the archery machine started, right?"

Kitano answered, "It wasn't that close, nah."

Uchida suggested, "She could have gotten into the cage pretty easily by climbing the barricade above. She's got to have some willpower if she could break her legs willingly like that."

Uchida shuddered, but Furinji began, "She did not have a mask with her, did she?"

Uchida pointed out, "There was something else in there: a voice changer from one of the masks!"

Zaizen wondered, "Which one? Or should I saw, whose?"

Katsuragi noted, "Well, if they were really hidden outside of everyone's rooms, then she could have stumbled upon it and stolen it, just in case."

Uchida felt like that was too convenient, but the other possibilities weren't too appealing either. Instead, she began, "She could have used it to trigger the archery machine though, just in case someone had overheard, like Kitano.

Zaizen sighed, "But with no way to dispose of it..."

Katsuragi pointed out, "I think she tried! It's wasn't that close to the body. She might have tossed it away, but between her broken legs and the tall walls of the cage...it'd be tough even for a pro basketball player."

Polly added, "There was a time limit as well, and she had only one shot. If she were too slow after pressing the button, the machine would not have even registered her voice."

Uchida didn't like to admit it, but it was fitting scarily well right now. The girl continued, "So, we've been working backwards...she locked up Kitano, hopped off the barricade with the voice changer to trigger the archery machine... Heck, she wouldn't have needed to worry if the arrows didn't go where she wanted, since she could have moved: her arms did still work. Anyway, before that, she must have fiddled with the mecha game."

Zaizen suggested, "If she'd done it after locking up Kitano, it might have been a way to make it look like he'd taken his anger out on the game."

Kitano growled, "That game wouldn't a done nothin' to me. Mighta slapped whoever beat me if it was through some cheap shit though."

Uchida wanted to make a quip about trying to schedule a match between and Nakamura, but stopped herself, instead pointing out, "But she couldn't! I mean, she didn't have another knife or anything. She would have have to have done it beforehand." Uchida frowned, "No clue why though."

Furinji wondered, "You said the words under the panel were English? What did they say?"

Polly began, "There were a number of switches labeled things like 'Side Alpha Safety', 'Side Beta Safety', and more like that, some with words I was unable to translate into Japanese."

Sonia giggled, "You should have studied more, methinks."

Ignoring her, Polly continued, "But Katsuragi made an astute observation: about half of the aforementioned switches were lowered instead of raised."

Hiiragi wondered, "On the broken side or..."

Katsuragi admitted, "I couldn't really tell. I don't even know which position would have been the correct one."

Shirakawa suggested, "If breaking the machine was all you wanted, then any side would have done, but the question remains as to why."

Thinking about the broken side, Uchida wondered, "Well, the results screen said there wasn't much going on, so if Rukawa tried to break it while sitting in the machine...what do you think happen?"

Furinji grimaced as he replied, "She likely would have been injured. It does say 'safety', after all."

Uchida continued, "And if Rukawa was trying to injure herself, then...it's likely she was trying to kill herself, but it didn't work."

Nakamura suggested, "Maybe it broke her...nah, that's dumb. It wouldn't broken her arms if anything."

Kitano grumbled, "She wouldn't've even died."

Hiiragi gasped, "She coulda jumped out at the last moment!"

"That'd defeat the point," Uchida muttered.

Zaizen noted, "We've mentioned her reflexes before: if she realized it wasn't working then she might have left."

"True..." Katsuragi admitted.

With everything into the Arcade moving into place, Uchida began, "Let's go beyond, shall we? We should really discuss that fire right about now."

Takanashi began, "I noticed it about...a little after noon. Hiiragi-sama and Katsuragi-sama arrived a little after that."

Katsuragi added, "Then Takanashi-san and I came across the body at...well, 12:22. It said on the File."

Uchida sighed, "But it didn't say when she died. If we narrow down the timeframe, we might be able to figure it out." Thinking, she noted, "It probably wasn't burning before noon..."

Furinji wondered, "How did the Culprit cause the fire in the first place, exactly? Matches?"

Uchida muttered, "Er, well, they were outside. A lens could have worked, even if its a bit slow."

Furinji noted, "So...the Culprit had to have been outside when the fire started? Or close to it?"

Realizing the hole, Uchida mumbled, "Uhhhh..."

Zaizen began, "Not necessarily. Leading away from the fire was a line of ash."

Hiiragi nodded, "I saw it! I didn't see how far away it went though."

Zaizen further suggested, "If this was a fuse of some sort, it could have been lit some time before the fire if the material was right, slowly burning its way over."

Uchida recalled, "There was a burnt tag there too, like it was from a piece of clothing."

Polly wondered, "But how long could it have burned without being snuffed out or unnoticed?"

Zaizen muttered, "I don't know, but we may want to consider the worst case: the Culprit lit the fuse before going to the Arcade. With the amount of traffic through the Dining Hall, I doubt anything in particular was suspicious enough to be memorable, even if we saw someone pass."

Uchida admitted, "And it's not like we go there often enough. One hour without anyone going by there isn't too hard to believe."

Hiiragi added, "We've had plenty of time to see them."

Katsuragi began, "So, Rukawa set up the fuse, but how did she get the alcohol? It would have to have been Sonia, Polly, or Shirakawa."

Shirakawa sighed, "I only took the one bottle not to long ago."

Polly insisted, "I've never taken one."

Nakamura pointed out, "Sonia took some earlier!"

Hiiragi wondered, "What did Monokuma say about the bottles?"

Katsuragi recalled, "He said that once the bottle was opened, anyone could have it. I guess if a bottle was taken down, Monokuma would put it back if no one opened it."

Monokuma nodded, "Yup! And only Sonia, Shirakawa, Pollyanna, or I can open them! And I'd only do it for one of those three, of course. Stealing alcohol would definitely be cause for punishment."

Sonia nodded, "Truly, under-aged drinking is a horrible crime." As Katsuragi gawked, she correct, "Unsupervised under-aged drinking."

Polly growled, "You're hardly the best supervision." Sonia gave a cold smile, but said nothing.

Katsuragi began, "So, the only bottles that have been opened were the wine bottle and Shirakawa's, neither of which were red, so it...has to have been Shirakawa or Polly? That can't be right."

Nakamura grumbled, "Bitch Queen over here would have given a bottle to anyone I bet."

Sonia giggled, "So narrow minded. As much as I enjoy these Trials, would I have really given one away so that it might marr what was once the place of my own statue?"

Uchida tried to think, not wanting to incriminate anyone but Sonia here. However, Katsuragi gasped, "Ah! There was another bottle!" Pointing at the Spelunker, he said, "You said you wanted some harder liquor, right?"

Nakamura nodded, "Yeah, and she grabbed one, but...well, it _was_ red."

Katsuragi continued, "And she opened it! But we left."

Uchida gasped, "Anyone could have taken it!"

Zaizen added, "And if it was a harder liquor...one of my issues from before was that wine isn't high enough in alcohol content, but the rapid expansion of burning, say-"

"Bourbon," Sonia smiled.

After thinking for a moment, Katsuragi began, "But I don't think Rukawa could have been the one. She was in the Library, then she came to the Pool with me." Thinking back though, he noted, "Well, I didn't check the Lounge until the investigation, so she might have been able too..."

As a silence passed over the Court, Uchida gulped, "Th-that's it. She could have done it... It all fits."

With a sigh, Katsuragi lazily summarized, "Rukawa stole the booze, wrote her suicide note, set the bomb, then went up to the Arcade, locked Kitano in the booth, broke the mecha game, then..."

After a moment, Nakamura grumbled, "That's not...that's not Rukawa! Call me an idiot all you want, but she can't have done it! She just...couldn't."

Zaizen huffed, "Don't get melodramatic: I concur."

Polly nodded, "There may still be a contradiction somewhere."

Hiiragi added, "Rukawa-san didn't seem the type to want to die..."

Uchida concurred, "Someone trying new things wouldn't want to die! I-I mean, not immediately. There were still tons of things she wanted to do, I bet!"

Zaizen began, "And yet...we have no way of narrowing things down any further!"

Uchida groaned, "No one said we'd stop!" Letting out a sigh, she began, "First, let's try and figure out if Rukawa would have really done it or not! I mean, for starters, that note: how concerned for us was she really? Shouldn't she have distrusted us because of Human Potency?"

Nakamura noted, "She's kinda gullible, let's be honest."

Heart falling, Uchida nearly reeled as she gasped, "Oh...oh no..."

Katsuragi blinked, "What's wrong?"

"She is gullible. Super gullible. What if...she was there? What if she took all of Leader's crap as genuine?" Uchida began.

Takanashi swallowed, "Then...Leader's views on death."

Furinji nodded, "Rukawa wouldn't have felt she'd been going to her death at all."

Zaizen noted, "Uchida: you said that none of them at the meeting were particularly tall."

Nakamura shrugged, "She wasn't Kitano's size or anything. She just needed to crouch down a bit."

Uchida admitted, "I wouldn't have been able to tell in the darkness with those cloaks." Swallowing she added, "And one of them was really soft spoken, like they'd decided to join up with Leader before they got there: Pupil."

Zaizen, a bit of sweat beading on his forehead, continued, "But there's no _certainty_."

Uchida growled, "But there is a possibility, so let's discuss that! I mean, Rukawa might have set up the bomb or manipulated the mech game cabinet, or someone else did that!"

While Zaizen glared, before he could speak, Katsuragi gasped, "Hey, wait...the cabinet. Rukawa might not have known the English."

"Perhaps," Zaizen muttered bitterly.

Katsuragi cried, "No! Definitely! Remember after the first Trial? She misunderstood 'Leader' for 'Reader'. Then she said so herself!"

"Long before any of this," Furinji added.

Uchida concurred, "She's not that cunning, so no way she would be thinking that far in advance! She can't have manipulated the game cabinet!"

Shirakawa noted, "But if it was simple as 'Side Alpha' and Side Beta'..."

Zaizen shook his head, "Single letters and symbols are one thing, but more obscured words?"

Polly wondered, "Then who?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "Well, it can't have been me, but..."

"One moment," Zaizen interjected. Turning his gaze on Katsuragi, he began, "Rukawa is not so cunning as to plant seeds of doubt regarding her English skills. But you are more intelligent, and your seeds were planted much earlier, no?"

Katsuragi blinked, pointing a finger at himself, before muttering, "Eh? Eh!?"

Uchida blinked, "That's...no."

Zaizen argued, "With his hobbies? He should know plenty of English. Children's cartoons use plenty of foreign languages to sound more appealing."

Katsuragi sighed, "I was with Polly in the Dining Hall before Hiiragi showed up talking about the fire."

Blinking Zaizen clicked his tongue before muttering under his breath. Uchida frowned, but even though he was wrong, she couldn't blame him.

They were out of options, weren't they?

...

No.

The Culprit must have been clever to come up with this seemingly full-proof scheme. Urabe's had been close, and Inami's even closer, but this was even worse. Diving into her thoughts, Uchida tried to think of something.

Rukawa could have been the Culprit, but if not, she couldn't have gotten over the barricade without being willing, which could only mean that she may have had an accomplice.

The one who could have triggered the archery machine was more likely to have been...

Gasping out, Uchida began, "Rukawa didn't trigger the archery cabinet!"

Katsuragi noted, "She had the voice changer."

Uchida nodded, "Right, but...Kitano, was anything weird about the voice that said 'replay'? Other than the voice itself?"

Kitano blinked, "Well...nah, I got nothing. When are you gonna learn?"

Uchida managed not to snap 'when are you?', instead continuing, "E-exactly. There was nothing weird about it. If it was Rukawa, what would it have sounded like?"

Nakamura muttered, "Uh, normal?"

Katsuragi gasped, "No! Not with her legs broken!"

Uchida nodded, "Exactly! She'd have been in pain! Her voice would've been uneven! Kitano probably would have noticed!"

Furinji pointed out, "We were mostly certain that she wasn't the Culprit."

Uchida frowned, before replying, "Well, now we're entirely certain, right?" There were no arguments, but... What next?

Back in her own thoughts, Uchida continued: if there was an accomplice, they could have lit the fuse to the bottle. They could have also taken it, even as soon as Katsuragi heading to the Pool.

Glancing around...Katsuragi, Furinji, Nakamura, Hiiragi, Takanashi, Shirakawa, Zaizen, Pollyanna, Kitano...some of them had alibis, but all of them could have potentially read the English required to alter the machine, except for one. Out of all those names...only one.

As she raised her head, her stomach lurched from guilt, and she shook her head: it was impossible! Definitely...definitely...

Jarring herself from her thoughts, Uchida took a step back, mind racing as she began to make her way around the Courtroom, the eyes of the others following her.

As she approached, Shirakawa asked, "Excuse me? Wh-"

Mid word, Uchida interrupted, "Sorry!" before lunging, making a grab for his sack of supplies.

Stepping back, Shirakawa allowed it to slide from his arm, stammering, "Wh-what is this, Uchida-san!?"

Not bothering to answer, Uchida grabbed the bottom of the sack, moving past the podiums as she dumped it in the center of the Courtroom, Shirakawa daring to get a bit closer. Eyes darting over the contents, she began to sift through them, hands moving some aside as she tried to look for anything of note. There was plenty: needles, jars salves, a bottle of water, bandages, a few strange metal implements...

Shirakawa insisted, "If I were of Human Potency, I would be a fool to bring the mask. Oomichi was miraculously lucky no one checked her." Grinning, he added, "Or perhaps it was the threat of the trap..."

Ignoring him, Uchida grabbed two particular objects that caught her eye, holding them up, demanding, "W-well, what about these? A roll of twine: perfect for a fuse. And a book of matches?"

Shirakawa shrugged, "Tools of the trade. Besides: the twine was not used as the fuse, an article of clothing was. And matches? Surely you carry something similar, Nakamura-san?"

"Nah," Nakamura shrugged. After a moment, he added, "Well, usually, but not since I've been here."

Shirakawa sighed, "Certainly not. Perhaps in your Suite? And that's excluding countless other methods of creating fire."

Thinking quickly, Uchida let her arms hang down, before beginning, "You know what would be more reliable than unfurling a piece of cloth to make a fuse? Sticking the cloth in the bottle like a molotov cocktail, then wrapping some twine around it. The fuse would burn up, then light the cloth on fire."

Shirakawa nodded, "A nice suggestion."

Focusing, Uchida continued, "You traveled the world, right? I bet you know plenty of English? You could tell the names on the tombstones..."

Shirakawa sighed, "With your help and my hands. I'm blind, my friend."

Doubting herself with every step, Uchida swallowed, before requesting, "Can...can we see?"

Shirakawa flinched, but nodded. Leaning his staff against his podium, he reached his hands up, pushing some of his dark gray mane out of the way, before going to the back of his head, untying the white headband.

The cloth dropped: his left eye was normal, but gray, and bloodshot, but the other was horribly stained around the socket, the surface of the eye somehow damaged, almost torn looking. Uchida couldn't help but cringe, and she heard a few of the others shuffle about in disgust. Hiiragi even let out a gasp, muttering, "Sh-Shirakawa-san..."

Eyes staring into space, Shirakawa began, "Have I ever told you how I was blinded? It's quite ironic, really, but it makes for a good tale if you'll spare the time." Uchida didn't argue, so he began, "Don't let my looks fool you, I was born from a well off family. However, we lived humbly, but had far too much money. My parents often gave to charity, bless them, but...they've given, or been tricked into giving, to those whom did not deserve it, or the otherwise dishonest. Noticing this, at the ripe age of ten, I decided to be a bit more direct. Why go through a potentially foul charity when I could cure the ailment myself? I began to pass out money to the homeless, but...the needy can get greedy. In one particular incident, I attempted to give, but the man I was offering too wanted more: my offering wouldn't put a dent in his debt, or so he said, so he would not see much of that money for long. We struggled, and there was an accident with some improperly disposed of chemicals." Hand reaching up to his scarred right eye, he elaborated, "Part of this eye was eaten by some form of acid or the like, which stained my skin as well. Much less got on the other eye, but...I've been blind ever since."

His eyes continued to stare as he finished, "I felt as though I was lacking in worldliness, so I left, without notice or warning. I expected to die somewhere, but I somehow survived. I mastered my disability, and found other ways to help others, making a name for myself and enrolling after experiencing much of the world, but that is neither here nor there."

Hands starting to shake, Uchida looked away, muttering, "I'm sorry." She was starting to wish she'd never accused him, as the eyes of the others pierced her, enhancing her guilt.

Shirakawa admitted, "There is nothing wrong with curiosity. It is only human, as we've been told."

Heart pulsing, Uchida dropped roll of twine, taking a sharp breath. "I'm sorry," Uchida muttered again, briefly lowering to her knees, matches falling from her hand, which then moved quickly. She didn't like what she was doing, but...

"Uchida-san..." Shirakawa frowned.

Standing back up, Uchida began to sweat, water welling up at the edge of her eyes as she held up a needle of Shirakawa's to her eye, a finger raised in front of her mouth: a cry to be silent as she sputtered once more, "I'm sorry." Pulling the needle back silently, she made to jab towards the edge of her eye, every ounce of willpower she had dedicated on keeping the target eye open.

Hiiragi gasped out, and Shirakawa moved, one of his hands grabbing Uchida's wrist. As the needle shook in Uchida's stopped hand, a mere few centimeter's from her eye, she hissed wetly, "H-how d-did you know what I was d-doing!?"

Hand starting to shake, Shirakawa croaked, "You...you're very cruel you know." An unamused expression crossing his face, Shirakawa took a step back, closing his eyes and standing still as Uchida dropped the needle.

"You...you _can_ see!" Uchida growled, a few tears burning at the edges of her eyes.

"Funny that," Shirakawa muttered.

Zaizen growled, "But...he's the last person we should have suspected!"

Uchida whined, "I know that...I knew that! And I didn't want to suspect you, Shirakawa-san! When we explored the Mausoleum...sure, you were nice to me but... I realized that...people change. If Rukawa could become so devoted to Leader, then why couldn't you? Why couldn't you believe in something insane!?" Wiping her eyes, she cried, "You're the last person I should have expected, which is why I had to suspect you! That was the mask the Culprit relied on!" Shirakawa said nothing.

Taking a step back, Uchida asked, "K-Katsuragi-kun. D-do the thing..."

Katsuragi swallowed, before saying, "I think you should have the honors."

"Stupid waste of..." Kitano muttered.

Ignoring him, Uchida took a steadying breath...

"In the name of Human Potency, our Victim and Culprit began to work together for the planned murder. Firstly, Rukawa wrote out a fake suicide note, leaving it in her Suite. Then, the Culprit took a bottle of liquor, left out for anyone to take, and headed to the Statue Garden, but not before grabbing a spare shirt from the Clothing Emporium. Setting the bottle on an empty pedestal, they stuffed the shirt in the top, tied the fuse of twine around it, before stretching it far away and lighting it with a match. But it would be a while before the distraction would go off."

"Returning to the Adjoining Tower, the Culprit encounter Rukawa, where they planned to kill her with the mecha arcade game cabinet. However, by the time they finished making the proper adjustments, Kitano came around, holing up in the racing game booth. Using some knives they had in their bag, the Culprit snuck over, sealing him in. Returning to the upper floor, the pair entered the mecha game. With the safety disable, Rukawa was at risk, but it didn't go through: even though the game broke, Rukawa was uninjured: a definite failure."

"Seeing another opportunity, the Culprit had Rukawa get into the cage for the archery game, but there was only one way: down. Rukawa broke her legs in the fall, but that still wasn't enough. Using a voice changer, they disguised their voice to use the archery cabinet to finish the job, killing Rukawa with a pair of arrows. Kitano could only listen as it happened, before the Culprit tossed the voice changer over the cage, taking their leave, confident in their shield."

"But it wasn't enough, was it, Sh-Shirakawa Jigoro?" Uchida concluded. The Healer remained silent.

"OooOooooOoooh, how's this one gonna go? We won't know till the votes are in!" Monokuma ordered.

As Uchida returned to her podium Shirakawa made towards his, muttering, "Must I?"

Monokuma growled, "Abstaining is not allowed!" Reluctantly, Shirakawa went to the bear to share his vote, while Uchida made towards her screen, flinching as she cast her vote. After a few moments, Shirakawa moved back towards his podium as the Sonia lifted her legs, curling them under herself as the panel popped off and the reels began to spin, landing on the blindfolded face of Shirakawa. Confetti pour from the Courtrooms various orifices as Monokuma began, "The votes are in! Shirakawa was declared guilty by the 79th Class, but do I agree? ...Yup! He's our blind archer of a Culprit! Didn't see that...wait, no, too expected." Glancing around, he thought for a moment, before finishing, "Oh! To kill such an easy target, you wound me...bah."

Closing his scarred eyes, Shirakawa nodded, "Well done. You had me surprised, Uchida-san. To guess that both Rukawa and I followed the advice of Leader..."

Hiiragi swallowed, "Are you...Vert? Pupil?"

Shirakawa grinned, "I wonder?"

Uchida took a shaky breath, calming a bit as she asked, "Why...why did you stop me?"

Shirakawa only smiled lightly as he began, "You seemed so determined! To let you join me and Zaizen among the visually impaired would be a disservice. If had heard anything more than your breath however, like the clinking of a needle, I might not have moved, however..."

Uchida cried, "Hiiragi gasped out! Even though I tried to make sure everyone was quiet!"

Shirakawa shrugged as Hiiragi looked down, muttering, "I'm sorry."

Uchida continued, "You didn't have to do anything! I...I wasn't really going too..."

Turning his head aside, Shirakawa sighed, "Do you take your sight for granted? Well, I can't blame you. Besides, do you need a reason? Perhaps I simply remembered that Leader did not want you harmed? Perhaps I simply like you." Now it was Uchida's turn to become sheepish, glancing away. She hated having to distrust the others, but...

At the silence, Shirakawa finished, "After this, I would recommend you take a look in my Suite: Rukawa entrusted me with her suicide note in the event that we failed. The genuine article. The poor girl wrote the whole thing, but I insisted it would not do, so I talked her through the plain version you saw. I pray...I pray I have a chance to repent in the next revision of this tale."

Flinching, Uchida whined, "Why do you believe in Leader?"

Shirakawa sighed, "It's quite simple really..." Opening his eyes once more, he explained, "Look...look at my eyes. Even the good one is still burned beyond repair, and yet...I can see. As well as any day in my life. Ever since I boarded the Silver Lining. I prayed for answers, and when this Leader character showed up, I found a path to take." Smiling, he finished, "I am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I couldn't take this miracle with anything but a barrel of salt. I am glad, however, that I got to see the World's Hope with my eyes. Please, do not waste away here. I fought for you as Leader claims to." Raising a hand, he waved, finishing, "To go against survival instinct and lay one's life on the line? That is very much...Human."

* * *

**SHIRAKAWA JIGORO HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDER**

**PREPARING EXECUTION...**

From the opening Execution Chamber door, Shirakawa began to move towards it, but out lashed a pair of metal claws, one snapping up Shirakawa from under his arms, the other grabbing his head. Staff left behind, Shirakawa wasn't deposited very far, ending up on a walkway, spiraling up, ending in the center. Shining strings dangled in the air, white, ball jointed, human sized marionettes suspended in the air around the walkway, holding a variety of objects, some wearing the occasional article of clothing or a wig, their eyes dead and lifeless. As Shirakawa stood, a hand grasped at his head, a piece of headgear locking over his ears, a metal piece firmly covering his eyes, leaving him...

**Able to Live, Able to Die**

Blinded and deafened, Shirakawa slowly began to plod forwards. His feet found the ground just find, but as the spiral pathway began to rise and turn, he was able to follow it easily. He occasionally stumbled, but never fell, arms helping him to keep balance.

However, the higher up he got, the more the marionettes began to get closer to the path. Occasionally, he would brush against them, turning his path away from them, but closer to the edge of the steadily narrowing spiral. However, as he touched the marionettes, occasionally, they would move, raising or lowering. One bumped another off the path entirely, while some began to form a line around the edge towards the top, where the path was only as narrow as Shirakawa's foot.

Slipping along that narrow edge, Shirakawa began to wobble, but as he grabbed the marionettes for support, they did not pull away, guiding him to the end. Shirakawa stopped, toeing the edge, put the path did not continue. He had reached the end.

Bending under his weight, unable to see and unable to hear, Shirakawa could do nothing as he plummeted. Smacking into one of the lower parts of the path, it barely slowed his fall as he continued to the hard ground below, landing with a dull thump. The headgear snapped off with a clatter, but has his eyes stared above him, only blackness clouded his vision.

* * *

Tearing her eyes away as the door closed, Uchida beat back the tears that began to form. As the door shut, she heard the heeled shoes of Sonia on the ground as she made her way over. Looking up, she met eyes with the monarch, who smiled, "You all continue to impress! But if Leader is alone, will they move? I cannot wait for the conclusion!"

Polly hissed, "It will end with out freedom."

Sonia gave a proud smile as she made her way towards the elevator, boarding quietly, no one even bothering to move as it began to rumble downwards.

While the Courtroom was a mess from Shirakawa's discarded staff, sack, contents, and headband, it remained silent, be it from the weight of the sacrifices or anticipation for the information they had yet to learn.

But Uchida was fearing something else. Shirakawa had been so quick to remind her that the invitation was still open, and was feeling less confident in her reasons for denying it.

* * *

A short time later, Uchida stepped into Shirakawa's Suite, following all of the others into the now crowded room. Standing at the table, Zaizen began to look over the paper in his hand, before passing it off to Katsuragi, suggesting, "If you would?"

Uchida muttered, "I'm a girl. I'll do it." Stepping forwards, she took up the paper, bracing herself as she began to read aloud:

**I'm sorry, everyone. I know I wasn't supposed to help Leader, but I just couldn't see them as bad. Nothing they said seemed bad, even if some of you guys didn't feel that way.**

**I guess before I die I should talk about how I was born? My dad was a weird guy. He was really old, but my mom was really young, though I dunno how old she was. She didn't survive giving birth to me, so it was only me and dad. He was used to it though, since he had a bunch of wives before he had me, but they all left him.**

**But then he died. I was still really little though, so I was sad for a while, but then I needed someone else to take care of me. I was at an orphanage for a little while before one of my half-siblings took me in, who was way older than me. But he had a family already, and they didn't want me, just like the orphanage. It was the same with the families of another of my two half siblings. I never knew why they never wanted me, but I never blamed them. I guess I got used to no one wanting me. I never had friends or anything since I was moving a lot. You guys always thought I was pretty weird, so maybe that's why I was.**

**But then, I started middle school, and I was in the gym storeroom getting something when a shelf broke. Luckily, I was too far away, but even though everything was bouncing around, I didn't get hit. I had my hands up, but the only thing I touched was a basketball that landed in my hands. It didn't even hurt. At first I thought it was kind of funny since I didn't get hurt, but then I thought it was funny the basketball came off the shelf to me. No one else ever wanted to talk to me or anything before then, but the ball came to me. I think I was happy, because I started playing basketball more often, and people liked it when I played so I got to play even more.**

**But then, when I was here, nothing changed, since I was no good at the Trials and there was no basketball, until Leader came for me. Whoever it was...they wanted my help. I couldn't believe it, but I wanted to help them no matter what. It was like I found another team to play for. I'm sorry if you all hate me, but I like to win, and someone else has to lose. I wish it could be Monokuma and Sonia, but not even Leader knows how to do that. Still, I had to try.**

**But I guess if you guys are reading this then I was the loser today. That never happened to me before with basketball, but I won't get to know how it feels. I don't know who's going to win or lose in the end, but try your hardest everyone. And you too, Leader: I'm sorry I let you down, but thank you.**

Water in her eyes, Hiiragi noted, "S-she probably added that last bit when Shirakawa-san told her it wasn't any good."

Letting out a low whistle, Kitano admitted, "Whew, she had it kinda rough."

Tense, Polly bitterly muttered, "Leader..."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen sighed, "Their tendrils run deep. I can only pray that Shirakawa was our last member."

Katsuragi swallowed, "Which means we only have to solve one more Trial."

"Prevent," Pollyanna corrected, before turning to leave.

"Y-yeah," Katsuragi mumbled.

Sick to her stomach, Uchida turned to leave as well, muttering, "I'm going to bed."

Slipping out of Rukawa's Suite, she began to make her way off, not even hungry. As she took the stairs, she clenched her fist at her side, she was determined to meet with Leader one more time, whether it would be the last or not.

* * *

**August 30****th****, 2013**

**Two and a half years after the kidnapping of the 79****th**** Class and the advent of the Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History**

All wars must come to an end.

It was quite impressive really: the greatest, most bloody conflict in history over in less than half the time as World War II some decades ago. Half as long, twice as bright, the saying went. Such was war between those of the Super High School Level, former or otherwise.

But Future Foundation was one the winning side, Hyuga Kirin was so glad to say. Super High School Level Despair had been reduced to a ship of fools and the odd roving band of brigands, if you could call them that. Always with the loose ends. And let's not get started on the foreign situations. All in due time.

While Future Foundation had taken its losses, however, Hyuga was blessed not to have them on her name, no matter how much those under her had been responsible. No, that was the domain of the resident 'unscrupulous devil', a masochist if Hyuga ever saw one. But Hyuga fulfilled a different role as the balancing cornerstone of Future Foundation's leadership as the 'iron angel'.

Black heeled shoes clapping on the plainly colored flooring, Hyuga's pale blonde hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked through the lower halls of Chronos Base: Future Foundation's current and, after the Jabberwock Island fiasco, continual headquarters. While the dull, bland interior continued to bore her, they were well on their way to the point where they could start to look to a brighter, and more colorful, Future. There was just one nasty bump in the road, considerately colored black, white, and red.

Reaching a door at the bottom of the Base, Hyuga whipped off her sunglasses, revealing a confident stare of purple, the woman pocketing her glasses before heading in.

The moment she'd cracked open the door, an alarm clock sounding from the dimly lit room. Among its buzzing was the panicked panting of its lone occupant. Flicking on a light switch, Hyuga stepped in, giggling, "That's what I like to hear~"

She held no remorse as she looked over the victim, a bland, black haired man numerous scars on his torso and a blindfold over his eyes. They weren't the doing of Hyuga, but were likely self inflicted, the disgusting Despair mook. No, all Hyuga had was keep him awake for the past four days, the alarm clock signalling her arrival like...well, clockwork. Stopping the machine, she shifted it slight on its stool as she looked over to the man, his arms bound, suspending him to the rafters of the low room. A silver wire ran down from the ceiling as well, split and clamped on his ears, set to give him a charging shock every so often.

Stepping over, her mouth filled with bile as she imagined the horrors he'd caused with those hands. Swallowing it, she began, "So, would you like to share now? Lest your nightmares become reality?"

"F-funny," the man muttered.

"My, my, I thought you Despair types had nerves of steel when it came to the likes of torture. Ah, but you keep saying you're not, right?" Hyuga mused.

"N-not any longer," the captive insisted.

Tired, Hyuga sighed, "What silly little ideas did that Kinashi girl plant in your head?" The man was silent. Hyuga continued, "Do you think of her as your savior? She likely assumes you dead like the rest of your contingent."

"I knew what I was getting in to."

Hyuga continued, "Even if you did succeed in slowing Samidare...no, I suppose Kinashi would be more interested in Saitou, no? But they're both fine, and Samidare is the best Sailor in the world. She won't escape."

"Sh-she will," the grunt argued.

Hyuga opened her mouth to continue, but as a door opened behind her, she nearly bit her tongue. Turning on the suited man at the door, he flinched at her glare, before muttering, "Ph-phone, for you, Hyuga-san."

Not missing a beat, Hyuga wondered, "Ah, could it be? For them to interrupt me...yes, it must be your little Queen?" Turning on her heel, her smile turned to a glare as she reached the door, muttering quietly, "This better be important."

The underling insisted, "I-it's regarding the 79th Class."

Hyuga snorted. To be honest, she didn't care. Sure, they were the objective of this little rat race, but not the prime concern. That was, without a doubt, Kinashi Ririka. While that girl supposedly did not align herself with Super High School Level Despair, her actions spoke otherwise. Regardless of her intent, Hyuga wanted her brought to justice. By which of course she meant executed without trial. The world had seen far too many of those as of late.

Grabbing the receiver off of the phone, she hissed, "Quiet a second." Raising her volume, she nodded, "Yes. Yes. Uh-huh... You're saying... Wonderful!" Letting out a gasp, she closed the door, just as the captive grunted from another electric shock. She knew she could turn that unexpected interruption to her favor: she was the former Super High School Level Interrogator for a reason. Not that she liked having to resort to torture: most of the time a few honey soaked words or 'investigative journalism' were more than enough to have lips flapping. Not that she hated bringing out the thumbtacks, per say, but it was so much work...

Snarling into the phone, she demanded, "What is it!?"

From the other end, the voice responded, "Er, it's...we have someone here claiming to be a survivor from the 79th Class. A lone survivor."

Hyuga gritted her teeth for a moment: there was no way to be sure. Enoshima had snatched all the files on those brats ages ago, and they were nowhere to be found. Right now the identities of the 79th Class were largely the result of guesswork, with only a handful of them confirmed through testimony. But it was so long ago that witnesses were few. From the other end, the voice began, "He says his name is-"

Hyuga hissed into the phone, "Just get as much information you can from them and send it to me! If you can't, I'll squeeze a call into my schedule or you can send them down here!" The words spoken, Hyuga slammed the phone back down, before turning about, heading back into the room.

Hyuga began immediately, giggling, "What a shame, more young Talent lost. Do you mourn your Queen?"

The captives jaw dropped for a moment where it hung. Then, a pink blot stuck out before it shot back up. Hyuga cursed as the was a spurt of sanguine liquid. Scrambling, she ripped the door open, calling, "Get a medic!"

Stomping back over, she ripped off one of her black gloves, balling it up and stuffing it into the mans mouth, cringing as blood dripped from his chin. Looking down at the mouth's organ on the ground, she grimaced, biting the tip of her other glove in anger. Sure, it was her fault she didn't gag him back up again, but...who in the world was this damn Kinashi Ririka!?

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**SURVIVORS: 9**

* * *

**Another Trial in the hole! Thank you so much for reading.**

Free Times! We have one more set of two, but only three characters to choose from! strawpoll(.me)/4292205

Design Notes wheeeeee! pastebin(.com)/jy7tdac7

And that does it for Chapter 4! Still two more to go. It'll be a trip. See you next time!


	22. 5-1: Getting Deeper

**Smells Like Crushed Spirit: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

"No sleeping outside of the Suites!"

Uchida jerked up, letting out a groan, and once again when her bite of food slipped off her fork and onto the ground. Glancing down at the mess, Uchida ignored it before rubbing her eyes, muttering, "Go away, Monokumaaaaaa."

The bear laughed, "What, and pass on the chance to heckle you? I mean, otherwise you might think you're completely unloved. I mean, everyone went to go explore the new area without you! Again."

Taking another bite, Uchida ignored the fact that her mouth was full as she muttered, "I know thaaaat..." Shaking her head vigorously, she'd thought that eating would give her some energy, but it didn't seem to be helping. And it was already getting close to eleven AM!

Swallowing her food, Uchida wondered, "What's the place that opened?"

Monokuma giggled, "The Palace! Not all of it, Sonia still has the upper floors all to herself, but parts of the bottom floor are yours to explore!"

Pushing her plate away, Uchida sighed, "Okay, okay. Now give me a bear pun and go away. You've got some sort of stupid quota to meet, don't you?"

Monokuma growled, "I'd answer that, but I have my dignity." As Uchida waved for him to shush, he took his relievingly hasty exit.

Now having room to breath, Uchida sped up, finishing her meal before returning the dishes. Once at the console, he made one last order, taking her glass of ice water and drinking most of it, before shoving the ice in her mouth and splash the last few bits on her face, the cold helping to wake her. As the frozen chunks slowly melted in her mouth, she began to make her way out of the Tower and over to the Palace.

As the ancient structure loomed in front of her, Uchida was feeling quite awake now, even if her mouth was a little numb. The opened to her push, but her return to the Entry Hall was less than desired. She couldn't help but shudder as recalled the events she witnessed here, but luckily the screens were gone, though the barricade on the stairs remained. Among the ornate decorations were a few doors, so Uchida wasn't sure which way to turn.

Luckily, an answer came to her as one of the doors swung open. Looking over, she took a few steps forwards as Furinji came out, the boy nodded when he sensed her presence. Approaching, he began, "It's good to see you awake, but I would refrain from oversleeping if possible."

Uchida gave an awkward laugh, not caring to say more on that. Glancing around, she wondered, "So, before I go knocking on locked doors..."

Furinji began, "There are three doors open from this room." Pointing behind him, he explained, "That one and the one opposite the stairs lead to the same place, and there is much more beyond." Pointing to a large double door on the side, he finished, "And that way is a single room."

Uchida nodded, "That it? Thanks, I guess I'll go that way first then. It's more efficient."

Furinji replied, "Indeed." Glancing around, he began, "You seem to be fine, but yesterday..."

Uchida flinched, before muttering, "I...I know. I'm working on it."

Furinji studied her for a moment, before finishing, "Very well."

As he turned to leave, Uchida offered, "Th-thanks again!" He was pretty soft spoken, but maybe that was why he seemed so reliable?

Heading through the double doors, she was glad Furinji hadn't spoiled him as to what was within, perhaps taking a note from Hiiragi? Speaking of the devil, she was here, among other things. The room grabbed Uchida's attention for a moment: it was large, a huge chandelier hanging above the smooth, wide, open floor. Around the edge were a number of round tables, each with a few chairs: far more than necessary for what was left of the 79th Class Even had they all been here, it would still have been too many.

Heading towards the center, where Hiiragi and Katsuragi awaited, the Miko greeted, "Good mornin', Uchida-chan!"

Uchida laughed, "I guess it is still morning..."

Katsuragi chortled, "You weren't up all night watching anime, were you?"

Uchida sighed, "No, that's dumb."

Katsuragi shrugged, "I don't blame you, I've only found couple shows in between all the...you know."

Uchida frowned, "Yeah, yeah..." Glancing around, she noted, "Well, it doesn't look like we're going to get much out of this room."

Katsuragi shrugged, "Maybe! I don't know about formal wear, but there's music options."

Uchida blinked, "Are you seriously considering _ballroom_ dancing? I figured the closest you got to dancing was DDR and stuff."

Katsuragi grinned, "It is, but, well...there's a different food console over here!" Pointing at the screen embedded in the wall, he began, "If half of us vote, it'll prepare a banquet meal for us here! It says it takes off one meal for everyone though as payment."

Uchida nodded, "That's not too bad. Maybe we'll try it one of these days?" She was being hopeful, but at the same time, she had some other concerns.

Hiiragi began to fawn, "But a ballroom dance'd be so romantic, don't ya think?"

Uchida noted with a bit of strain, "Well, we can't get that crowd effect here with just us and...Kitano... Well, he wouldn't want to show up anyway, but we do have and even gender split whether or not you count out him and Sonia."

Katsuragi laughed, "Sonia would probably complain though.

Uchida grinned, "Then she can dance with Monokuma!"

Hiiragi wondered, "Who would you dance with, Uchida-chan?"

A bit taken aback at being put on the spot, Uchida glanced at Katsuragi, who seemed curious as well, before pondering for a moment, answering, "Hmmm...nope! Not a romantic bone in my body."

"Ehhhhhh?" Hiiragi pouted.

Katsuragi grinned, "Who would you choose? Come oooon..."

Uchida grumbled, "You can't put me on the spot like that: who would _you_ choose!"

"Katsuragi-kun," Hiiragi said without hesitation.

Uchida noted, "Well, I guess there isn't much competition."

Katsuragi flinched, "Ouch..."

Uchida added, "That question extended to you too."

Glancing between the two girls, Katsuragi thought for a moment, before shrugging, "I choose harem route."

Uchida gasped, "You really are a harem bastard!"

Katsuragi laughed, "Well, I can't _choose_, sorry."

While Hiiragi pouted, Uchida laughed, "You guys are goofs."

"But who would ya choose?" Hiiragi asked again.

After thinking for a moment, the path became clear, Uchida responding, "Hiiragi-chan! Or Takanashi-chan."

While Hiiragi seemed dissatisfied, Katsuragi frowned, "I lost to girls..."

Snapping a hand out, Uchida pinched Katsuragi's nose, wiggling it lightly as she argued, "It's just a dance! Nothing romantic about a dance between two girls."

"Nakamura would argue," Katsuragi replied, his voice deeper without a nose to breath from. The Dreamer let out a gasp of pain as Uchida twisted slightly.

Hiiragi pouted, "You're in such a bad mood, Uchida-chan."

Letting go, Uchida frowned, "A-am I? I thought this was normal."

Rubbing his nose, Katsuragi nodded, "She's a tsundere." Hiiragi let out what seemed to be a frustrated whine through her clenched mouth.

Uchida suggested, "W-well, I've got more places to see, so I'll leave you be."

Letting out a sigh, Hiiragi nodded, "See ya, Uchida-chan..."

Not sure what was eating her, Uchida could only give a nod before she turned to leave. Maybe they'd talk later if Uchida had time.

Exiting the Ballroom, Uchida followed her earlier instructions before heading over to the nearest of the two doors, supposedly leading to the same room anyway. Opening it, she was glad it was brightly lit, but her first impression was 'airport' rather than 'castle'. The room was wide, split down the center by a firm, waist high barricade. There were a few points where they were open, but those parts were marked my metal detectors by the looks of things. There were a few benches on both sides, but the other side both had a dark opening that seemed to lean downwards and a section walled up, a door blocking the way inside.

Spotting Takanashi on the other side, the Retail Clerk waved, leaving Uchida no choice but to head over. She was obviously hesitant as she reached the metal detector, but took a breath and stepped through. The Uchida let out a gasp of fright as it began to beep.

Hopping back, she looked around as Monokuma popped up, donning a security guard uniform. The bear began, "Well, well, well, who do we have here? I leave you alone for one second and you're already causing trouble."

Uchida gasped, "Why did it beep?"

Monokuma answered, "You're bringing illegal contraband in, obviously! See?" Approaching, Uchida flinched as Monokuma began to pat his paws all over her. It took all her willpower not to swat at him as he got a bit close to her sensitive spots. After a moment, he asked, "Uh, could you squat down a little?"

Uchida cringed, "Wh-why?"

Monokuma slumped as he answered, "I can't reach..."

Resisting the urge to laugh in his snout, Uchida ducked down, cringing as his paws shuffled around on her half jacket. After a few moments however, he stepped away, muttering, "Huh."

"Huh?" Uchida mimed.

Monokuma shrugged, "My bad! It counted your clothes as contraband! I'll fix it so that worn clothing doesn't count as contraband. It already does for the others, but you went and changed, dummy!"

Uchida nodded, "I-I see..." Uchida wondered, "What does count as illegal contraband?"

Monokuma began, "Let's see: food, dishes, silverware, books, files, statues, flowers, torches, pillows, towels...I think that about does it. It goes both ways too, so you can't take anything you find on the other side through either. And don't even think about trying to throw anything over the side!"

Uchida blinked, "What about Polly's rapier?"

Monokuma giggled, "It's pretty much clothes."

Uchida suggested, "So, if I wore a towel under my cloth-"

"Nope! That's be smuggling," Monokuma growled.

Uchida frowned, "Then what if I was naked except for a towel?"

Monokuma nodded, "Then you'd be wearing it. And a pervert, but also wearing a towel."

Uchida continued, "Then what if I wore a towel then put all my clothes on on top?"

Monokuma giggled, "Then you'd feel stupid, but I'd probably let that slide. That includes the underwear though, so good luck."

"Then what's the point?" Uchida growled.

Monokuma laughed, "To make you beary mad, upupupupu." Before Uchida could launch another complaint, the bear left. Letting out a sigh, Uchida walked through the contraband detector, ignoring the beeping this time.

Approaching, Takanashi wondered, "Are you feeling well, Uchida-chan?"

Uchida sighed, "Tired, but alright. You?"

Takanashi smiled slightly, "As well as able!" With a frown, she admitted, "I would like to be searching for those pamphlets, but as Zaizen-sama has forbidden me from it, I think I shall take my leave. I have already seen the extent of this place, and to linger... I do not wish to invite suspicion."

Uchida frowned, "Listen, if Zaizen ever gives you a rough time, let me know and I'll just sock him. Or I could be diplomatic but it's Zaizen, come on."

Takanashi gave a brief smile before insisting, "I would never want you to trouble yourself on my behalf."

Uchida grinned, "That's what friends are for! They trouble each other all the time. Pretty sure they just call it 'favors' though."

"Oh you," Takanashi giggled. Looking her over again, Takanashi frowned as she asked, "Is...the Trial the cause of your fatigue?"

Uchida admitted, "I might have stayed up a little..."

Takanashi studied her for a moment, before suggesting, "Please don't strain yourself."

Uchida nodded, "I'll be careful." Returning Takanashi's smile, Uchida began to head off, moving over to the side room. Spotting a plaque on the door reading, 'Surveillance Room', she had an idea of what she was in for.

As she pushed the door open, there was a frustrated, "Geh." Gasping, Uchida stepped back, the door being pulled open from the other side. Uchida failed to hide her smile as Zaizen glowered from the other side, adjusting his glasses.

"S-sorry, didn't see you there," Uchida offered.

Zaizen sighed, "It's fine. I was just leaving."

As the disgruntled Puzzler began to push past her, Uchida grabbed him by the arm, insisting, "Why don't you come with me and show me what's inside?"

Feet shuffling against the ground as his course was altered, Zaizen grumbled, "What is your problem!?"

Uchida's lips twitched as inspiration overtook her, the girl closing the door behind him. The room they were in now was rather small and dark: between the large console taking up half the floor, with various buttons and knobs, the two lacked a whole lot of room. Uchida was briefly distracted by the wall of monitors, each displayed a different angle.

"Well?" Zaizen growled, snapping Uchida's attention back.

Looking at the Puzzler, she swallowed, before muttering, "I...there's something I've wanted to say to you for a while...Zaizen-san...I love you."

Blinking, the Puzzler muttered, "I see..."

Uchida scratched her head as she asked, "Didn't buy it?"

Zaizen grimaced, "No desire." Flinching, Uchida was beginning to regret her comment to Katsuragi earlier, even if him and Hiiragi had been the inspiration.

The Puzzler huffed, "So, was your little gag the whole reason who dragged me back or was there something else you wanted to waste my time with?"

Uchida nodded, "There was! The papers: any luck?"

Zaizen clicked his tongue before answering, "If I find something, you'll be the first one to know."

As Zaizen went for the door, Uchida snagged him him by the shoulders, forcefully requesting, "Wanna tell me what you know about this room?"

Zaizen snarled, "You could simply ask like a normal human being."

Uchida pouted, "I'm not a normal human being: I don't seem to have a Talent."

Rolling his eyes, Zaizen headed over to the console, explaining, "Here, we have four primary monitors and six tertiary monitors." Looking Uchida confirmed: the four were aligned in the center, while the other six were smaller, three on either side of the main four. Looking at the scenes depicted, the main four were nearly identical, each with a number in the corner as they watched over a dingy looking corner of some dim hallway. The other six had varying views of other parts of the Palace District, such as the Arcade, Sleeping Quarters, and Dining Hall, though viewpoints and location changed every so often.

Zaizen continued, "The tertiary monitors seem to be real time, but the primary monitors can be adjusted somewhat. Specifically, you can view their recording as far back as midnight this morning."

Watching them, she gasped out as she saw a familiar lump go by one of them, calling, "Kitano!"

Zaizen sighed, "Yes, it's in real time. How observant."

Uchida nudged Zaizen as she requested, "Rewind one of them."

Zaizen argued, "I'm my own master."

"Please~?," Uchida asked in the sweetest voice she could manage.

As Zaizen tapped a few buttons, Uchida saw as a white border around one of the main monitors moved places. Zaizen gestured to a knob, sighing, "Help yourself." Turning, he stepped outside, slamming the door behind him, leaving Uchida in the dim room alone.

Looking down at the knob he'd mentioned, she turned it a bit, watching as the screen went back in time. Letting go, Uchida looked at it for a second, before turning and following. As she closed the door behind her, she saw Zaizen heading towards the entrance to the Palace, the Puzzler shooting a look at her as she stepped outside. Uchida regretted nothing.

Leaving Takanashi be for the moment, Uchida made her way to the dark entrance downwards. Swallowing, she took her plunge, her eyes adjusting as she took the slope down. When it came to an end, she couldn't help but grimace as she looked around the somewhat familiar dingy hallways. She was getting Labyrinth vibes and she did not like it.

Worse yet, as she began to walk, it was starting to fell mazey. She kept straight for now, but she quickly came across an intersection, with a cell of some sort on her left and another hallway on her right. Not caring for the cell at the moment, she kept going, finding another, similar intersection not far off. As she kept going, the next intersection merely had more hallway stretching off to the right and left, but Uchida plowed her path forwards, ignoring the next set of cells and hall that she crossed, finally reaching the end of the hallway, where a door awaited. Yanking on it, Uchida was rather disappointed that it did not budge.

Turning back, she decided not to follow the exact path, instead turning to her right at the next intersection, heading away from the cell opposite. Making her way down the hall, she reached a corner, a camera slowly panning across the area. Moving forwards, she made the turn before heading down yet another stretch, which opened up into another intersection. In front of her was another cell, to her left was another hall, and to her right was a much shorter one, ending an a row of bars, blocking the way forwards. She didn't even bother to check and see if she could pass, instead going down the other stretch of hall, having a decent idea of which direction she was going. Hopefully.

As she reached another intersection, now she was starting to worry: there was another hallway to her left. She was pretty sure taking it wasn't going to get her anywhere, but before she could make that choice, she heard footsteps from that direction. Staying put, she watched as Kitano walked into view. Looking up, the Bancho noticed her, suddenly growling, "Hey!"

Blinking, Uchida watched for a second until Kitano started to run after her. As the huge Bancho made his way over, Uchida did the sensible thing and broke into a run. Displeased, Kitano snarled, "Get back here!" His feet stomping on the ground behind her, Uchida respectfully declined his offer.

Running for a bit, Uchida passed straight by a four way intersection, before taking the next right, but she was already getting winded, and Kitano was still pursuing. He growled, "You trying to get me even more lost!?"

Starting to realize what was going on, Uchida slowed her pace, snarling, "Excuse me!?" Coming to a stop, she turned as Kitano arrived behind her. Trying to catch her breath, she growled, "Is that...why you were...chasing me!?"

Stopping, Kitano muttered, "I chased you 'cause you were running!"

Uchida hissed, "You were running first!"

Kitano spat, "Excuse me for being glad to see someone. I've been stuck down here for like, half an hour. Now show me how to get out."

"Uh..." Uchida mumbled. Looking around, she tried to remember which cardinal direction she initially come from, before growling, "You got me all mixed up!"

Letting out a sigh, Kitano muttered, "Great: our kids are gonna be stuck here too, aren't they?"

Uchida spat, "I'd rather starve to death."

Kitano shrugged, "Just a little sexual harassment. Calm your tits. 'Sides, we ain't starving here." Uchida blinked, looking around, before Kitano waved, "This way."

Half expecting to get even more lost, Uchida complied, following as Kitano turned around, heading back to the last intersection, where a cell sat across from them. The door was slightly ajar, so Kitano pushed past it. Stepping inside, Uchida took a look around: a bed took up most of the cell, but it was dingy and musty looking. In between the bed and a low, brick barricade was a machine built into the wall close by a toilet, the cover down. Thankfully, there was also a sink.

Moving in, Kitano pressed a button on the wall mounted machine, and there was a noise before a slot opened up, dispensing what appear to bread in a small, paper pouch. Nabbing it, Kitano held it out, but Uchida grimace. The food itself seemed fine, but the atmosphere?

At her refusal, Kitano shrugged, before lifting it up and taking a bite, crumbs flying as he suggested. "It's probably got nutrients and all that shit, but it tastes like ass."

"So, like your face?" Uchida quipped.

"How would you know? Unless you find out," Kitano said before puckering his crumb covered lips. Uchida grimaced, but she couldn't disparage him any: she'd walked into that one so hard her nose was starting to hurt.

Noticing something else, Uchida pressed a button above a gap in the machine, and a cup dropped out, before a torrent of water poured out, filling it in a few moments. Gingerly, Uchida took the cup, sniffing at it, before daring to take a sip. Swallowing the chilly liquid, she concluded, "Yup, water."

As she drained it, Kitano flipped open the nearby toilet, tossing the remains of his bread in, nearly making Uchida gag. However, she saw a sign on the nearby barricade, reading, '**Foodstuffs, paperstuffs, cupstuffs, and poopstuffs only please! Or else.**' Complying, Uchida tossed the cup in, wondering if it was going to get clogged, but when Kitano flipped the lever, there was a loud rush, and their waste was gone within moments.

Stepping out of the cell, Kitano growled, "Okay, so back to getting the fuck outta here."

Uchida sighed, "Come on, mazes are easy! Just always turn right or left."

Kitano hissed, "I have been! Changing it up didn't seem to get me far."

"Er..."Uchida muttered, before sighing, "This way." Walking back the way she'd run, the pair came across that four way intersection again. Instead of going right or left, she went straight, and after passing a few intersections, each with cells, she came across a familiar barred hallway...but was it the only one here?

Further retracing her steps, the turned back, heading left, taking the forced right under the camera, before taking a left once she saw the next cell. When she came across the locked door, she turned to Kitano, pointing her finger opposite, explaining, "Go that way, _straight_, and you're out."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Kitano nodded, "Cool." Turning about, he headed off without further word.

Uchida muttered, "A thanks would be nice..."

As she considered ways to mark the place, she headed after him slowly, reaching the four way intersection once again. Having a feeling that this was the center, she took a left, heading all the way down, wondering if there was another barred stretch of hallway. Instead, she found a door that seemed to be split in half horizontally. When she made to open it, it was stuck for a moment before coming free with a bit of a rougher shove. Glancing around the next door, she almost made to close it.

Fitting the black brick décor, this room was filled with various metal contraptions: chains hung from the ceilings, ending in shackles of varying heights, while a number of devices floated about, such as a rack, spiked chairs, pillories and stocks, an iron maiden... There was also a pair of racks with metal shelves, one holding a variety of painful looking implements, the other containing a good amount of cloth. The sink on the far side, hose coiled on the wall, and drain in the center of the floor were...telling.

The room's occupants seemed fine though: Pollyanna, Nakamura, and Sonia standing in one of the more open spots near the sink. As she approached, Uchida grumbled, "What's with all this crap?"

Sonia began, "As I was saying, while much of it has been used in Novoselic's ancient history, nowadays it is merely a museum...except for those!" The woman gestured to one of the racks, showing off the heavy, dark piece of cloth. "Waterboarding is much more modern, effective, sanitary, and humane compared to many of these other archaic devices."

Uchida gawked, "W-why so many?"

Sonia sighed, "Why so many criminals, spies, and traitors in need of torture?"

Nakamura wondered aloud, "If you're an 'S', is Polly an 'M'? What about you, Uchida-san?"

Planting a fake smile on her face, she grabbed Nakamura by the arm as she insisted, "I'm an 'S'! Let me show you."

As she began to drag him off towards the iron maiden, his feet pushed against the ground in resistance, the Spelunker muttering, "Very funny."

Letting go, Uchida nodded, "Yes, you are very funny. Ha ha."

As the Spelunker brushed himself off, Polly wondered, "'S' and 'M'?"

Turning a bit pink as she realized she'd revealed that she knew too much, Uchida insisted, "N-never mind."

"Non-virgins wouldn't get it," Nakamura insisted.

Before Uchida could get at him, Polly argued, "I am no virgin, but that would be Sonia's fault."

While Uchida gagged on her spit, Sonia brought a hand to her mouth in amusement while Nakamura gawked for a moment, before raising his fist in triumph, nodding, "Yes, perfect."

Blinking, Polly began, "There must be some misunderstanding."

Sonia explained, "One whom is a virgin is one whose blood has not been used in a dark ritual."

Polly growled, "Sonia and her...hobbies, using her authority to rope me in... What else could 'virgin' mean?"

Nakamura ordered, "Don't tell her! Let me have this, okay, just this!" As Uchida stepped past him, leaning over to her Polly's ear, Nakamura gasped, "No!"

As Uchida explained, Pollyanna's eyes widened, and she began to grow more red. Eyes widening, she gasped, "Augh!" Looking to Sonia in horror, she followed with a disgusted, "Hwah!" Turning a deeper shade of red, she muttered, "I...I have lost."

"You have won," Nakamura argued.

Uchida groaned, "I should just lock you up do you can perv yourself to death in silence." Looking over to Sonia, she wondered, "And don't you have a country to be running further into the ground?"

Sonia giggled, "On the contrary: Novoselic has reached a point of relative stability. As the rest of Europe continues to roast their bridges, Novoselic is currently divided into three factions. The revolters still hold onto their Hopes, so I wish to see them destroyed. The loyalists still follow my commands, even as they heed rumors of my role in Super High School Level Despair, they continue to fight, knowing things cannot improve much. Lastly, you have the paranoid men who've taken up the army base, trapping themselves within their Despair."

The monarch finished, "All according to plan! And I have more free time, so that I might mingle with you, and watch as the seeds of the next Trial are steadily placed."

Polly insisted, "I hope you won't be too disappointed."

Sonia smirked, "I would recommend you avoid such certainty: after all, the smaller you are, the faster you fall."

Uchida frowned, "Okay, now you're just doing it on purpose."

Polly blinked, "It made...some sense."

Not wanting to argue the physics of it, Uchida nodded, "Sure, sure..." Looking over to Polly, she asked, "Did you see that door back there? You'd know this place best, so where does it go?"

"Ahem!" Sonia huffed.

"You'd know this place best and aren't evil," Uchida corrected.

While Sonia narrowed her eyes, Pollyanna replied, "That door goes to the Mausoleum, while the hall beyond the bars go into the expanded Labyrinth below."

Uchida wondered, "But why is it locked?"

Sonia began, "Initially, it was so that you might not enter this area before it was opened, but now it remains locked to prevent the smuggling of illicit goods."

Uchida snorted, "Yeah; dishes, pillows, and towels." Feeling that her light sleep deprecation was the cause of her moodiness, Uchida sighed, "I'm out. I'll catch you guys later."

Polly nodded, "Take care."

With a wave, Uchida made her leave, starting to feel tired already as she walked back to the door and headed out. Luckily, she did not get lost again, as she simply headed to the four way intersection and banked a left. As she made her way out, she considered mapping the place, but it was far too little effort for somewhere she probably wouldn't be going back too. At least not if she could help it. For now she just wanted a bit of rest...

* * *

_**Monomi Theater**__** XVII**_

_Ah, marriage, what a meaningless ritual! Any two people can live together and do naughty things, but no matter how crazy in love you are, it doesn't count unless you file out some stupid form! In some countries they force you to have a ceremony too. It's all madness I'm telling you! Nonsensical madness! And people put up with this willing!? Tear the whole system down and start anew! Oh wait, we're already on the 'tear it down' phase, upupu._

_Anyway, back to our two lovebirds...love rabbits? No, forget I said that. I wanna die... A-anyway, well, with marriage, there's the next part! Well, part of it is kinda fun, but after it, well, some people call it an 'adventure', but if raising a child is an adventure, then why was my childhood so boring?_

_Ah, but what about our rabbits? While I'm still surprised you care, I'm more surprised that they were able to wait a few years before popping out their first runt. Since he was a boy, let's call him Monobi Jr. He liked to read, the little NERD. Wow, look at that, he already has more personality than Monomi!_

_But that's not all! Even later, there was a little girl, so we'll call her Monomi Jr. So what you don't use 'Junior' with girls? I'll bite you. Anyway, she was just not cute at all! Kinda pisses me off actually. So basically, she was kinda like her mom._

_And uh...that's it for now, I guess... What? Go away._

* * *

Torches continued to burn and flicker for their eternity, barely illuminating the area, making it more difficult for Uchida to stay awake. This had been her second night in the Mausoleum, and the smoke was starting to get to her. She couldn't even bring a book or anything since it was too dim.

Her heart began to race as the sound of footsteps echoed from the tunnel. Swallowing, she stood, bracing herself to fight or flee should it come to it. Her heart began to pound as the sound steadily came closer, when finally the figure stepped into the dim lighting.

"I pray I did not keep you waiting, Uchida Hiyori," Leader said.

* * *

**Another chapter in the hole, thanks for reading!**

**And as for our last Free Times, they'll be with Takanashi Ritsuko and Furinji Yuma! That'll be later though. See you next time!**


	23. 5-2: Clockwork

Uchida clenched her fist as that white mask came into view, that monotone voice briefly bouncing on the torchbearing walls. The girl hissed out a greeting, "Leader."

Glancing around, Leader began to turn, before saying, "This place is...unsuitable. Shall we go elsewhere?"

Uchida frowned, "Here is fine."

Turning back, Leader said, "Very well. What would you like to discuss?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Uchida began, "I'm giving you another chance to convince me. I mean, Rukawa I can understand, given what she wrote, but Shirakawa?"

Leader said, "A new view on life would open one's mind, I believe."

Uchida began, "How do you think he could see?"

Leader said, "This situation may have allowed him to open his mind's eye, so to speak."

Uchida growled, "Can you say anything about this that doesn't sound like bullshit?"

Leader was silent, for a moment, before saying, "Do you think yourself ready?"

Uchida tensed, before asking, "Ready for what?"

"That which cannot be easily believed. The one you call Vert has shown his devotion, so I shared with them some secrets. Your mind remains closed, and to tell you would be to put you at risk," Leader said.

"How so!?" Uchida snarled.

Leader said, "Imagine, if you will, you came to possess an ability to rewind time. Then, imagine you were to walk across the street, and become struck by a vehicle. You could simply rewind time to before you were struck, and make appropriate adjustments. Take an alternate route, cross the road sooner, later, or at a slight angle. Even if a mistake was made, you could simply repeat it until the ideal outcome was reached. But there would be a price, as your natural fears would be gone. You would walk into danger blindly with your neigh immortality, and cease to be Human."

While Uchida blinked, Leader continued to say, "Our world is malleable, but not so. I wish to preserve those of you that have survived as such in their present state as well as possible. If you were to reencounter Rukawa Yayoi or Shirakawa Jigoro, they-"

"I _can't_! They're _dead_! And it was probably _your_ fault!" Uchida hissed.

Leader said, "The plot to have one of Human Potency killed by another was indeed my idea, and I supplied the two with the knowledge so that they might collude, but beyond that, it was their deed."

"But why would you need to do that? Why would they need to do that!?" Uchida shouted.

Leader said, "It is something of a gamble. I cannot share, but my dedication to the next step has been more than enough for Shirakawa to realize how important it was. My aim is the completion of the game, and I extend that offer to you."

Uchida opened her mouth to argue, but gaped as Leader said, "I desire your help, Uchida Hiyori. For the next endeavor."

Stamping her foot, Uchida growled, "Find another way! Or tell me everything!"

Leader took a step back, before saying, "Why...why do you not wish to aid me?"

Uchida muttered, "Why do you need my help!? I've got to be the worst choice! I don't have any Talent!"

Leader said, "You are Human. More Human than any of us."

Uchida continued, "But I don't want to be! I wanted to be Talented! Who doesn't want to go to Hope's Peak!? What about you!? You wouldn't have been on that boat if you didn't want to go to Hope's Peak!"

Leader said, "My entry into the Game was not standard."

Uchida blinked, before whispering, "Nakamura-san?"

"Please do not query regarding my identity," Leader said.

Uchida growled, "I don't know who you are, what you want, what you know, why... I don't know anything! How could I possibly trust you!?"

Leader said nothing, until beginning, "I do not feel as though it will be that easy." Uchida frowned, and Leader said, "Shall we strike a deal?"

Uchida grumbled, "I'm not joining your stupid cult."

Leader said, "That is still, has been, and will continue to be your choice. However, should we both survive the next ordeal, I will reveal to you my identity. You and you alone."

Uchida's heart began to pound as Leader's offer began to sink in. A fearful thought struck her mind, Uchida muttering, "You...you... I won't live that long, will I!?"

Leader said, "Even were Human Potency comprised of me and me alone, even though I would have nothing to prove to my followers by leaving you unhurt, I still have my pride. I made a promise. I shall not break it, and I shall not break this one."

Unsatisfied, Uchida said nothing. As they began to turn, Leader said, "I wish I could be of more help to you, but I am not the most powerful person in this small scrap of the world we remain trapped in."

As they began to leave, Leader finished, "This will be my last attempt to complete the Game by my own power. If I fail, I will concede, and attempt to reach our salvation through another method."

Uchida whined, "If you have even one idea, just stop now! Please!"

Leader stopped their step for a moment, before saying, "Too much...too much effort has been expended to stop now. I will not bend my knees so easily. I am not a follower: I am a Leader."

As the cloaked figure left, Uchida felt her spine chill. She didn't want to have to go through yet another Trial, casting doubts once more. But it just wasn't logical...was Leader really expecting to die? Unless they were the Culprit, they couldn't have the chance. Was Uchida...being too hasty?

Stomach starting to churn, Uchida tried to push it back with that faint hopes that they could get through another Trial, as difficult as they'd been thus far. Feeling split on not wanting a murder to happen and wanting to learn who Leader was, she returned to her Suite. As she closed the door she felt her determination bubble: as long as Leader didn't win, maybe she could be fine with merely that.

* * *

Uchida awoke some hours later as a firm knocking resounded throughout her room. It wasn't particularly loud, but that fact that she could hear it meant that whoever was on the other side was putting in some effort, given the soundproofing. Flopping onto the floor with a thump, Uchida scuttled across the floor of the bedroom, standing as she reached the door before staggering through, hand flopping around the doorknob before she managed to pull it open.

"Good morning. may I enter?" Pollyanna asked. Uchida took a step back as she made her way through, before Uchida closed the door roughly. As Uchida wobbled a bit, prompting Polly to ask, "Shall I come back when you have woken fully?"

Shaking her head, Uchida pointed to her face as she muttered, "Jus' woke up."

Polly blinked, before letting out a sigh, grabbing Uchida by the shoulders and shaking her about. There was a thump as her head knocked into the door, the sound and pain helping to rouse Uchida. Polly backed off, gasping, "My apologies!"

Shaking her head again, Uchida rubbed the back of her temple with her palm as she insisted, "No, it's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. That's fine, right?" Polly blinked, before giving a slow nod. Stepping back into the more open part of the living room, Uchida wondered, "What's up? Did I miss something again?"

Polly shook her head, insisting, "No, I simply wished to check on you."

Uchida nodded, "Yeah, okay, sorry, I'll try to wake up a little earlier next time."

"It's almost noon," Polly pointed out.

Blinking, Uchida glanced around, before scratching her head sheepishly, beginning, "O-oh, is that so? T-time kinda flies when you're asleep, huh?" Swallowing her shame, she hadn't thought she was up that late contemplating.

Narrowing her eyes, Polly asked, "Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

"N-nothing! Everything's fine, honest," Uchida insisted, adding, "It's just...a little extra rest can't hurt too much, right?"

Polly didn't waste a moment in demanding, "Are you sure?"

Swallowing, Uchida waved her hands defensively as she stated, "I'm fine!"

Polly didn't seem to be satisfied, giving a curt nod as she finished, "Very well then." Turning on her heel, she made her way out of the door, which slammed with a bit more force than Uchida had appreciated.

Of course, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty: it was probably pretty obvious that the Trial had been rough, but Uchida didn't want to get into the real reasons for her oversleeping. Wanting to clear her head, she wanted to do something relaxing, but...

But what? Sure, she'd lost some friends and friendly acquaintances over the last few days, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to enjoy herself a little during this lull. Sure, the Arcade was out, but...there hadn't been a murder anywhere else, really. Feeling musty, she had just the plan.

Rather than take a simple shower, Uchida decided to try something else, heading upwards to the top of the Residence Tower. Before even daring to remove as much as a sock, she gave the Bath a thorough check, making sure no one was present, even daring to peek into to boy's changing room, albeit peeking through her fingers, just in case. Feeling like she was in the clear, Uchida took a towel, removed her garments, and let her hair down before taking to the Bath at last.

As she did her best to relax in the warm, humid room, made more so by the sun beaming through the glass above, Uchida found it a bit difficult to clear her mind. Thinking about the outside led to the apocalypse, thinking about the inside led to the Game, and thinking about the others led to Leader. Trying to focus on the positives, she kept becoming tense with determination as she considered the papers being kept out of...Leader's reach.

Still not pleased with her mind's paths, she resigned herself to strategizing, wasn't sure how to feel when it was more relaxing than she'd expected. Maybe there was just something satisfying about the thought of taking care of Leader...

"Oi," came the familiar, and very male, voice.

Letting out a cry, Uchida sank deeper into the water as she moved her arms to cover her private bits. Surfacing a bit, she turned around as her face flushed, shooting a glare at Zaizen, whom stood a few steps from the entryway, glasses in one hand, his other over his eyes.

Uchida snarled, "Tell me what you want before I come up there and kick your ass!"

Zaizen sighed, "This isn't about what I want, it's about what _you_ want. I'm taking the time out of my busy day, so the least you could do is make yourself available."

Uchida snorted, "Busy doing what? Peeking on bathing girls?"

Zaizen clicked his tongue, insisting, "Oh please; I didn't see more than your shoulders." Uchida clenched her fist as a vein in her forehead throbbed, but Zaizen continued, "I'm going to the Library, but I won't be there for more than an hour. Don't make me waste any more time on you. The least you could do is be somewhere where I can find you next time." Removing his hand, he turned away as he replaced his frame-less glasses, moving towards the way he came.

Once she was sure he was gone, Uchida began to climb out, figuring she'd been there long enough already. Once she'd dried and redressed herself, she began to make her down a bit, heading over to the Adjoining Tower, wishing Zaizen had chosen a closer spot as she descended the stairs.

Entering the Library, Zaizen, leaning back in his chair at one of the tables, scowled, "You're late."

Uchida muttered, "I'm going to smack you and you won't see it coming." As she entered, she wasn't too surprised to see a packet of papers sitting in front of the Puzzler.

Zaizen noted, "You're becoming more like Kitano Tsuda by the day." Uchida glowered as she took a seat in front of him. Zaizen sat a bit, sliding the packet towards her.

Picking it up, Uchida sighed, "Took you long enough, I guess."

Zaizen huffed, "I uncovered it yesterday. I read it last night."

Uchida growled, "What? You said you'd bring it to me!"

Zaizen sighed, "I said you'll be the first to know that I found something. And you are. Now read it."

Uchida pouted for a moment before flipping it open, but before she could even begin to skim, she noticed that entire lines had been highlighted in black. Uchida frowned, "What's with all this redacted stuff?"

Zaizen rolled his eyes as he answered, "I can't say. It's redacted."

Uchida resisted the urge to ball it up and throw it at him, instead trying to find something readable. Luckily, there was a large block near the front...

**In spite of great resistance, the school finally relented, and invited Matsuda Yasuke to study alongside the 77****th**** Class. While Katsuragi Seijiro's efforts are still recognized, Matsuda offers a fresh perspective, and Hope's Peak Academy's scientists watch over his shoulder as his advances in brain fingerprinting and scanning allow for one of the final pieces in creating Super High School Level Hope.**

**Before Matsuda's arrival, those working on the Hope Cultivation Project were split into two camps: one on brain surgery, and the other through that of copying Talents.**

**The subject of replicating Talent through physical means has not been widely discussed since [REDACTED]. However, it resurfaced upon doubts of the brain surgery's success, and previous data was revisited, even with lack of a proper subject. To aid in this, we used the divide in Talents mentioned in the forward. To use the example of the very recent 78****th**** Class, there are Talents of charisma, such as the Idol and the Gambler. There are Talents of skill, as the Fighter and the Programmer. There are Talents of the arts, such as the Literary Girl and the Otaku. Lastly, there are the Talents of knowledge, of which many Talents rely on, but few specialize in, of which the 78****th**** Class has no examples, but the aforementioned Matsuda fulfills. Lastly, there are the exceptional Talents, such as the Shaman and the Luckster.**

**In regards to human replication, it was decided that under normal circumstances, it was largely inefficient. Even at the peak, with [REDACTED], while they were able to replicate some aspects of many skill based Talents, it was merely an imitation. Likewise with both the arts and the charismatic Talents. While a human could mimic a pen stroke or read lines, they could not easily match the genius and creativity that Talent can reach.**

**However, a recent subject, a friend of Matsuda Yasuke's, offers new light onto matters. Though she had not been officially recognized by the school, she possesses what can only be called the Talent of Super High School Level Analyst, an exceptional Talent to be sure. Due to the issues regarding her amnesia, any sort of testing has been put on hold, but it is possible that the Talent can be applied to Super High School Level Hope, a surgery we are planning at this very moment once a suitable subject is found, which will be quite soon as the number of candidates dwindles.**

**However, in regards to the theoretical, we believe the Analyst will be capable of discerning some of that natural Talent that would otherwise escape an imitator. They would be able to break it down an examine the 'why' rather than the simply 'how'. With proper application, we might even be able to utilize this Talent to allow Super High School Level Hope to replicate aspects of future Talents we cannot incorporate, such as the 79****th**** Class. While knowledge cannot be plucked from midair, and the exceptional Talents may be beyond the reach, but as we are so close, there is a good deal of hope.**

Finishing, Uchida noted, "About time we come up in one of these."

Zaizen muttered, "You didn't even read the whole thing."

Uchida blinked, "What did I miss?"

Zaizen admitted, "Not much: it was hard to make out through all the blotted information, but after that forward I believe he went into the details for the surgery. The redacted information would have likely hidden to keep it from getting in to the wrong hands."

Uchida noted, "There was some stuff in the bit I read that was redacted, but I don't think it was talking about the surgery."

Zaizen nodded, "Yes, in the paragraph about Talent, but...what Talent would be so dangerous that even it's mention would not be allowed?"

Uchida wondered, "Well, it could be more about the person. Maybe they did something really bad?"

Zaizen suggested, "Hope's Peak has allowed the occasional criminal through its doors, though to my knowledge many of them put their skills to productive use. For example, any criminal sharing their methods would allow for authorities to better prepare for them."

Blinking, Uchida realized, "Wait, you sound like you're believing this crap."

Zaizen glared, "You were the one who believed it. I'm dissecting it the best I can. And while it holds up on everything but subject matter, I ask you: where is this 'Super High School Level Hope'?"

Uchida put a hand to her chin as she pondered, leaning back in her chair. Frowning, she couldn't help but note, "These papers are sounding more recent, so...what if they're involved in all of this somehow?"

Zaizen suggested, "The leader of Future Foundation?" Uchida shuddered at that word, prompting Zaizen to blink, "'Leader'? Why would someone possessing every Talent come to despise it?"

Uchida shrugged, "Maybe the stupid surgery didn't work?"

Zaizen scoffed, "And you really think they could slip away and plan this entire trip unnoticed? To accuse everyone of being the Puppetmaster is preposterous."

Uchida snickered, "Like you have room to say that. Maybe Ikegami Fumi is Super High School Level Hope Despair Mastermind?"

Narrowing his eyes, Zaizen was silent for a moment, before pointing out, "You know, we still haven't discovered your role in things."

Uchida laughed, "You don't think I'm Super High School Level Hope, do you?"

Zaizen sighed, "I can't envision it."

Eye twitching at his bluntness, Uchida muttered, "_Thanks_."

Zaizen continued, "I've been trying to narrow down the criteria of what they might look for in a potential candidate for the procedure: while I'm note sure regarding the personality bits, to volunteer, they would have to be young and healthy as a protection of their investment. They would have to be physically capable to make use of the Talents with which they would be utilizing, and they would have to be devoted to Hope's Peak in order to go along with it."

Uchida blinked, before admitting, "Well, that makes sense. It'd probably be a guy then..."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen noted, "The most physically capable person at Hope's Peak at this time would be Oogami Sakura, no?"

Uchida shrugged, "I guess, and if they had all the Talents then...they could do anything, really. Sounds cheap."

Zaizen said, "For all this about the Hope Cultivation Project, I've yet to hear the purpose of it all."

Looking at the papers in her hands, Uchida wondered, "Are there really more of these? I mean, what's left to explore? More of the Labyrinth? The upper part of the Palace?"

Zaizen shrugged, "I don't care to find out."

Uchida grumbled, "Well neither do I." Standing, she turned to leave, offering, "Later, I guess."

Without word, Zaizen turned to the shelves, ignoring Uchida as he went to his books. Breathing a sigh of relief that they were no longer exchanging barbs, it quickly became a sigh of displeasure as she recalled the path she'd have to take to get back. And considering how late it was, she was starving! Maybe a quick break...

* * *

_What subject do you think I'm gonna force you to bear with today? I mean, I almost always have some little sequitur that ties in with the rest of the story, but aren't you tired of that? Aren't you tired of this story? It only gets more boring! The highlight was the arc ending in XII, let's be honest._

_But here in __**Monomi Theater XVIII**__, things were going exactly as expected! With Monobi working all the time, Monomi got to raise her children with her boring iron paw. To ensure they stayed pure, they were segregated: no bathing or swimming together! Why you ask? Because they could never be allowed to become like those who'd tormented Monomi in the past. I don't get the logic either, but since when has Monomi been a symbol of reason?_

_But while Monomi Jr. Followed in her mothers footsteps, Monobi Jr. rebelled! She wanted him to do his best to become special, but he was so much of an overemotional dork that he couldn't help but continue to be normal with his family. Monomi tried to get him to open up and go beyond himself, but he just wrote stupid things. He couldn't have become special even if he wanted too!_

_Better luck with the next one? Upupu. Upupupupupu!_

* * *

Stomach full and papers offloaded, Uchida descended into the Dining Hall, a bit at a loss at what to do. While she was considering giving some of the rarely visited areas a look, she found a distraction in the form of Pollyanna, whom sat quietly with one of her bottles of tea. Uchida wasn't going to judge.

Approaching, Uchida began, "Hey! Sorry about this morning."

Swallowing a sip of her tea, Polly asked, "And why is that?"

Uchida began, "Er, well, you seemed mad..."

Polly wondered, "And why would that be?"

Uchida blinked, "Uh, because I didn't make it for breakf...wait, no, that's usual." Scratching her head, she muttered, "I don't know why you'd be mad."

Polly replied, "Then why are you convinced I'm angry?"

At the snippy comment, Uchida muttered, "N-no reason." Not quite pleased, Uchida made her way over to the food console, ordering a bottle of tea to match Polly. Heading to the table, she took a seat as she cracked the bottle open and took a sip, finding the liquid far too sweet for her liking. It was hardly tea! Foreigners...

Polly glanced up at Uchida, studying her for a moment, but not saying anything, the two sitting in silence. Polly didn't seem pleased, but until Uchida got a reasonable answer, she was going to continue to be as unreasonable as Polly was being! It was a very quiet and awkward half an hour.

Uchida almost let out a gasp of relief when the door to the outside burst open, Hiiragi stepping in, her cheery greeting interrupted by the grumps sitting at the table. As she approached, looking between the two with some concern, Uchida forced a smile, greeting, "Hey, Hiiragi-chan! Something up?"

"Hmm..." Hiiragi mumbled, looking between the two before shaking her head, beginning, "Nothin...g. Nothing important. Just fun! Have y-you all got dinner plans?"

Uchida blinked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Hiiragi nodded.

Polly answered, "I do not. I was considering a meeting, but there hasn't been anything particularly newsworthy."

Hiiragi began, "Well, I was thinking about trying out the banquet thing in the Palace Ballroom. Maybe there's food we can't normally get! And everyone eating...it'd be like a party!"

Uchida recalled, "Oh yeah, we need half of everyone to agree, right? ...Is that half of the total or half of us left?" Flinching, she sighed, "I wish I didn't have to ask that."

Polly answered, "I believe it would mean we would need five separate bids."

Hiiragi added, "And I wouldn't wanna do it without asking everyone. That'd be rude!"

Standing, Polly nodded, "I think it is an acceptable idea. I shall be there."

Uchida wondered, "You need help finding everyone, Hiiragi-chan?"

Hiiragi began, "Kitano likes the Arcade, Zaizen the Library, Katsuragi his Suite, Takanashi the Clothing Emporium, Nakamura the grounds, Furinji the Pool or the Bath. Sonia...forget Sonia!"

Uchida nodded, "You sound like you've got it all sorted out."

Hiiragi giggled, "Polly-san likes the Dining Hall and Uchida-chan is in her Suite in the morning and all over the place the rest of the day."

"I-I got it..." Uchida nodded.

With another smile, Hiiragi nodded, "Then I'm off!" Uchida offered another wave as she took off, heading higher into the Tower.

Standing, Uchida stretched, before suggesting, "I'm going to head off too."

Polly nodded, "Very well."

Thinking the banquet might loosen her up a bit later, Uchida didn't bother to talk further, simply leaving, hoping she could get whatever was eating at the Fencer sorted out somehow. As she stepped outside, however, Uchida thought back to the pamphlet she'd just read, one line popping out in her memory. Looking around, Uchida hoped Hiiragi was right about everyone's typical locations.

After passing in between the two Gardens, she banked and made her way to the Wall, hoping her trip up the Watchtower would not be wasted. Reaching the top, she began to go along the way, eyes scanning both the top of the Wall and the Palace District grounds below for her target.

Finally spotting him, Uchida rushed over, calling, "Nakamura-san!"

Though he was far, the Spelunker took notice, he began to walk over, the two meeting in minutes. Nakamura nodded, "What's up? The banquet thing wasn't canceled, was it?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Uchida insisted, "No, we're still on. Glad Hiiragi already found you though; you're a pain to track down."

Nakamura shrugged, "I like to keep moving."

"Sure, sure," Uchida replied. Glancing around, she asked, "You haven't been remembering or forgetting anything, have you?"

Nakamura's look hardened as he answered, "Well I wouldn't know if I'd forgotten anything, would I?"

Uchida admitted, "Y-you have a point."

Taking a breath, Nakamura began, "But I haven't remembered anything either. It's about the same as the last time you bugged me."

Uchida frowned, "You bugged me, remember? But anyway, that's...good? I guess."

Nakamura muttered, "I'm neutral."

Uchida sighed, before beginning, "Anyway, you haven't heard of Matsuda Yasuke, have you?" Nakamura flashed an unamused expression, to which Uchida replied, "I-I thought not. But I've heard about him a few times lately: he's the 77th Class Super High School Level Neurologist, so he works with the brain."

Nakamura mumbled, "And what's that got to do with me?"

Uchida gave a quick pout before explaining, "You're the one with the messed up brain."

Nakamura frowned, "So, you're thinking this guy was poking around up here?"

Uchida frowned, before shaking her head, explaining, "Er, no no no. I just found out that he knew some girl who had memory problems, and it's just...how common is amnesia really? And it surrounds all this Hope's Peak stuff that's been going on..."

After a moment, Nakamura let out a sigh, mumbling, "Was that it?"

Scratching her head, Uchida grumbled, "I'm trying to keep you updated! It's nothing major, sure, but if Matsuda cured her amnesia, then maybe yours can be fixed too?"

Nakamura sighed, "Yeah, sure just flick a switch and I'm cured. Great idea."

Uchida hissed, "I never said it would be easy, just that'd it could be possible!"

Nakamura nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I've got hope and all that, I guess. I don't know: come to me with something more substantial next time?

Uchida growled, "Fine, I will then."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Got it."

"Alright!"

"Okay then!"

"Fine!"

Finishing, the two turned from each other, walking away. Uchida huffed: she was trying, at least, dammit. Maybe there was something about her today that was just frustrating everyone... It wouldn't be the clothes, right? Because those were just fine, no matter who happened to pick them out.

Still in a bad mood regarding the encounter with the Spelunker, Uchida bummed around a bit, checking the Sleeping Quarters and the Armory, finding that the former had be arranged back to normal, while the Armory had a shutter pulled over the glass. Good riddance.

After a bit more wandering, evening started to roll around, so Uchida descended back to the ground, making her way over to the Palace. Reaching the Entrance Hall, she turned to go towards the Ballroom, where Kitano, Pollyanna, and Furinji waited. With a nod, she greeted, "Guess I was a bit early."

Furinji noted, "There is no rush."

Kitano growled, "Speak for yourself! All we need is one more, right?"

Polly insisted, "I would much rather we wait until everyone is assembled."

Kitano snorted, "Speak for yourself: anyone late can have my scraps!"

Uchida laughed, "Come on, even you couldn't eat that much."

Kitano argued, "Hey, I might be tough, but even I get a bruise or a cut here or there. They don't heal themselves you know."

Uchida sighed, "This isn't some video game..."

Kitano shrugged, "Just calling it like I see it."

While Uchida rolled her eyes, Pollyanna noted, "There didn't seem to be anything dangerous in this room, so there's no need to fear."

Uchida giggled, "Well, I'm talking to the 'monster trio' after all."

"References are not allowed," Came a voice from behind. Turning, Uchida did her best not to turn pink as she saw Katsuragi, Hiiragi, and Takanashi coming.

Blinking, Uchida insisted, "Wh-what did you hear? I didn't say anything referencey."

Kitano snorted, "Come on, I don't even read that crap and I knew you were referencing that pira-"

"No references!" Uchida muttered. Jabbing a finger, she added, "And he did it first!"

"There is no need to be upset, Uchida-chan," Takanashi insisted.

Hiiragi gasped, "Eh!? Is Chi-chan not your customer anymore?"

"What's with the nickname?" Uchida laughed, before adding, "And shouldn't it be 'Hiyori-chan'?"

Hiiragi stared for a moment, before insisting, "Chi-chan sounds cuter!"

Takanashi rolled back, beginning, "Uchida-chan changed her garb without my assistance, thus it is clear to me that I am not to serve her, thus she has been downgraded to 'best friend' rather than 'customer'."

"D-downgrade!?" Uchida pouted.

Takanashi put a hand over her mouth as she giggled, before the Ballroom doors opened once again, Zaizen and Nakamura stepping in, completing the set.

"Yo," Nakamura nodded.

"I don't see food, so it seems we are not late?" Zaizen noted.

Polly insisted, "No, but had we arranged a time, many of you would have been punished due to your late arrivals. Novoselic custom requires meeting thirteen minutes before the arranged time."

Katsuragi blinked, before suggesting, "Then if I wanted to meet at noon, I could just say, 'let's meet up at 12:13', right?"

Polly smiled lightly as she nodded, "You caught on quicker then I did. But speaking of meetings, I arranged for Sonia not to join us.

Nakamura frowned, "What? So no booze?" Katsuragi shot him a sour look, to which he responded, "Kidding. Sheesh."

"That's a relief," Furinji nodded.

Polly finished, "Indeed. For now, let us try to enjoy ourselves while we can." Turning about, she headed over to the console, tapping the screen. One by one, the others followed, until the fifth tap, the screen reading 'BANQUET ENGAGED. PLEASE BE SEATED'.

A bit worried about the ominous message, Uchida quickly took a seat, as the others did the same. A few moments passed, which became a few minutes. Finally, a hatch opened in the floor in the middle of the flat dance floor. Uchida cringed as dozens of Monokumas poured out in two rows, one half being all black while the other half was all white. As they spread out, circling the occupied tables. As they placed down their platters and trays, they offered thoughtful words like "Enjoy, you little shit." "I could bearly stand the smell, but I hope you like it!" "It's no salmon but it will have to do." "I only had one little nibble. Just one!"

Once they finished, returning from the hatch from which they came, a stunned silence gripped the rest of the 79th Class, a few eyes looking over plates warily.

After a moment, Uchida sighed, "Fuck Monokuma: let's eat!" Daring to take the first bite, Uchida let out a slight cry of satisfaction: it was actually really good! The food from the Lounge and Dining Hall was better than her usual fare, but this was truly fit for royalty.

She only got to eat happily for a little bit, as she shared a table with Kitano, whose grabby hands and ravenous appetite began to threaten food close to Uchida, while Furinji was rather adept and fending him off. Not about to put up with that, Uchida swapped tables, moving over to a calmer one with Hiiragi and Takanashi.

Glancing around at the other tables, which seated no more than two, Uchida frowned, "Am I the odd one out?"

"Yes," Takanashi stated firmly. A smile cracked on her serious face as she pointed out, "We are yet to become aware of your Talent."

As Uchida went to grab a drink, Hiiragi giggled, "She's super smart, so maybe she's a Super High School Level...Analyst?"

As Uchida sprayed that drink on the table, she began to cough, really wishing she'd seen that coming. Blinking, she took the offered napkin, wiping her face as her brain came to a thought. While she didn't know of Matsuda Yasuke...amnesia...what if...she was...

Shaking her head, Uchida laughed, "No way, Hiiragi-chan!"

While Takanashi studied Uchida, Hiiragi moaned, "Eh? But you're so smart! Like a Detective!"

While Hiiragi opened her mouth to share what was no doubt another outlandish suggestion, Uchida insisted, "No, it's fine, really! I probably don't have a Talent: I mean, I think I'd notice."

Takanashi frowned, "Sometimes I wonder, what might have happened had my life not gone the way it did. Perhaps I might haven ever discovered my Talent?"

Hiiragi giggled, "At least you have a really amazing Talent!" Hiiragi sighed, "I'm not sure if I should have gotten that invite."

Uchida snorted, "Oh come on, what is this, a race to the bottom? You guys should have more confidence!"

Takanashi insisted, "My confidence is boundless!" Hiiragi, however, let her eyes wander to her plate.

As Uchida looked over, Hiiragi began, "Er, Chi-chan, can we talk for a second?"

"Y-yeah, sure," Uchida blinked before wiping off her mouth.

Takanashi said nothing as they stood, Hiiragi insisting, "We'll be right back."

The pair making their way across the Ballroom, attracting little attention from the others, so engrossed in their food. Heading outside, Uchida glanced around, seeing that they were indeed alone. Hiiragi moved a bit farther, taking Uchida next to the blocked staircase, going underneath to the other side.

Once they had stopped, Uchida began, "So..."

Hiiragi sighed, "I'm sorry, but...I just don't get it."

Uchida opened her mouth to reply, but Hiiragi interrupted, "Be straight with me, Chi-chan: do you like Katsuragi-kun?"

Gagging, Uchida felt her teeth bite down a bit on her tongue as she choked. Swallowing a bit of that iron taste, she stammered, "H-huh? You mean th-_that _Katsuragi? Not Kumin or Seijiro or Yum-"

"Katsuragi Yaichi, the Super High School Level Dreamer of the 79th Class," Hiiragi replied, a bit displeased.

Frowning, Uchida reached an arm across, rubbing her own elbow as she muttered sheepishly, "S-sorry. I should have answered seriously." Rubbing her forehead, she began, "Well, I guess I like him? I mean, he's reliable when it comes to those Trials, and...well, sure, he says stupid and nerdy and weird stuff a lot-"

"Then do you love him?" Hiiragi asked.

_Of course not!_

Uchida tried to say.

But the words didn't come out: they remained lodged in her throat until she swallowed them, finding it much easier to reply with, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I jus' don' get it!" Hiiragi cried. The Priestess began, "You're always tellin' him not to do the things he likes or say the things he wants too, even though he really likes all the anime and the games and such. You're say things that sound mean, but he always laughs it off! But he says things to you that sound weird or just plain nice and you get mad! But then yer always blushin' like a rose and given him looks when you don't think he's lookin'! I don' get it!"

Uchida's tongue was tied, but Hiiragi continued, "I don't get him sometimes, but he's kind and sweet and smart and loyal and passionate. But you understand him even more, don't ya? I mean, 'tsundere'? Sun Witch? I don' get it!"

Uchida blurted, "I-I don't understand! D-do you...do you like him?"

"I might!" Hiiragi nodded.

Uchida blinked, "E-eh?"

Hiiragi continued, "I can like him as more then a good friend, but you're my friend too, Chi-chan! You do get him! And I think he gets you! So I didn't say nothin' yet. But I ain't sure if I wanna wait no more!"

Uchida argued, "B-but we all just met a couple weeks ago!"

"So!? It ain't like we've just been doin' schoolwork and havin' fun! There've been fights and scuffles and people died, some maybe even close to him! Tough stuff is where people show their real selves, right? That's why you're my friend, Chi-chan! You helped me even when we didn't know who mighta been trying to hurt me!" Hiiragi cried, before adding, "That's why I think Katsuragi-kun might be a good person too fall in love with! Even after all of this he's still him!"

Uchida tried to muster up another response, but Hiiragi continued, "I'm sorry, Chi-chan, but I don't wanna wait if I don't hafta! I'm weak and dumb! If Leader wasn't protectin' me then I'd probably be gone by now!"

"D-don't say that!" Uchida gasped.

Hiiragi ignored her, finishing, "I don't wanna...I don't wanna tell Katsuragi how I mighta felt if I ain't around to hear what he's thinkin'! I don't wanna end up like Rukawa-san!" Uchida shuddered as Hiiragi reached her limit, letting out a whine, covering her face and crouching down.

Reaching out a hand, Uchida wanted to comfort her but... She couldn't find the words. Out of everything the Priestess had said, Uchida didn't have anything to disagree with, and it made her stomach twist.

Beating back her tears, she tried to ignore the tangents and focus on the root, muttering, "G-give me some time, okay?"

Breath steadying, Hiiragi shakily stood back up, wiping at her orange eyes to keep them as dry as she could, before asking, "Really?"

Uchida managed a smile as she let her hand reach to her shoulder, nodding, "Y-yeah. I'll think about it tonight, maybe even talk to him tomorrow. I promise! B-but I'm probably not going to confess my love or anything-"

"Why not?" Hiiragi pouted.

"Er, well..." Uchida muttered.

Hiiragi frowned, "If ya like him then confess! I told ya you're my friend, right?"

"O-okay!" Uchida blurted regretfully. While Hiiragi seemed satisfied, Uchida felt her heart flutter

Could any of them really commit to anything in an environment where life was so fleeting?

She almost stated it aloud. She almost crushed Hiiragi's hopes right there, but she didn't. Was it because that went against her own hopes? Because Hiiragi was her friend? Because she didn't want to admit it to herself?

Returning to the Ballroom, Uchida jumped a bit when she saw someone leaning on the wall next to the door. Pollyanna asked, "Is something the matter?"

Uchida insisted, "We're fine! Honest!"

Polly narrowed her eyes briefly before nodding. Uchida frowned before letting out a sigh and heading back to the table. Taking a seat, she returned to her meal, feeling fatigued. As the girls sat, Takanashi looked between them, but said nothing.

After a few minutes of quiet mealtime, the food somehow a bit less tasty then before, Uchida jumped as a voice greeted, "Ladies."

Uchida scooted a bit as Katsuragi sat down. She couldn't even bear to meet him in the eyes as she began to stuff a few bites of food in her mouth. Glancing up, she saw that Hiiragi still ate calmly.

A bit confused by the reactions, Katsuragi wondered, "You guys alright?"

"Fine!" Uchida nodded after swallowing her bite.

Hiiragi nodded, "The food is very delicious."

Katsuragi blinked for a moment, before nodding, "Y-yeah."

Takanashi replied, "I quite like the pasta dishes! I'm not one for meat."

Katsuragi began, "Did you try the spinach pie? I mean, you think 'that can't be that good', but...it's over here!" As he snatched the Retail Clerk away, Uchida watched them go in silence.

Once they were alone, Uchida wondered, "W-we aren't going to lose to Takanashi-chan, are we?"

Hiiragi noted, "I never figured Takanashi for bein' too interested in guys."

Uchida gawked, "Th-then you think she likes...girls?"

Hiiragi giggled, "Girls can't love girls, silly!" Uchida decided not to break the innocent lass' world, but some of the anxiety in her heart faded away with the tension, much to her relief. Now that she was more relaxed, the rest of the evening passed by a bit more quickly as Uchida had her fill.

As she finished, the girl went to take her leave, but there seemed to be something going on by the entrance. As she approached, she heard Nakamura snarl, "Let me leave already!"

Furinji replied, "Not until everyone is finished."

Glancing around, Zaizen noted, "I believe we are."

Polly nodded, "I that so?" Stepping to Furinji's side, she asked, "Well, did you enjoy yourselves?"

Katsuragi grinned, "The food was great!"

Hiiragi smiled, "We should do it again one of these days!"

Pollyanna sighed, "I apologize, but that will not be possible."

A bit of the mirth from the banquet fled, being replaced by confusion. Hiiragi wondered, "Why not?"

Pollyanna began, "I made arrangements. You will not be returning to the Residence Tower tonight." Uchida felt a brief bit of hope, but Polly's somber tone and Furinji's serious expression didn't leave her much room.

Stepping forwards, Zaizen demanded, "And what is this all about?

"Prevention," Pollyanna replied. Gripping the hilt of her rapier, she began, "Leader is among us, Vert might be as well. And if Shirakawa was not Vert, then not only do they remain, but the possibility that Leader has recruited another exists. Uchida and Hiiragi's information is outdated, and while Leader has suffered losses, their power might still be great, thus these measures."

Nakamura grumbled, "What measures?"

Polly explained, "Martial law. I will explain the terms later, but to sum it up, you will be confined to the cells in the Labyrinth."

Uchida gawked, "Wh-what!? That's insane!"

Furinji frowned, "It is extreme, but I disagree."

Zaizen snarled, "You're going along with this too!?" Looking between the Fencer and the Jujutsu Master, Zaizen hissed, "I won't stand for this."

There was a rush of movement, and Zaizen was knocked to the side, falling to his back with a grunt. From next to him, Kitano pulled back his fist. While Polly looked hard at him, he shrugged, "What? Just a love tap."

Heart sinking, Uchida realized, "Y-you too!?"

Kitano scratched his head as he shrugged, "Made sense to me when Polly asked earlier. 'Sides, Leader's probably one of you. Keeping them locked up sounds like a plan to me. Sorry about the rest of you, but hey, them's the breaks."

While Katsuragi made to argue, there was another rush of movement as a brown blur moved past Kitano, aiming to go through Polly and Furinji. However, Furinji didn't even shift his stance, simply raising an arm, swatting it forwards. Uchida could barely comprehend how the light movement had caused Nakamura to flip, falling hard onto his back, entering a coughing fit.

Slipping a bit of her rapier out of the sheath, Polly murmured dangerously, "I don't imagine anyone else wishes to try?"

The most physically adept one remaining, Katsuragi, raised his hands, nodding, "I-I'm fine!"

"Good," Polly finished.

"To take away our freedoms for safety..." Takanashi frowned.

Pollyanna flinched, before arguing, "I do not make this decision lightly. With the lot of you locked up, we three cannot strike each other down with any subtlety due to our strength. I have also considered a system in which you will not have to fear from your cells-"

Hiiragi sulked, "You're just like Sonia..."

Biting her lip, Polly grabbed her rapier, pulling the sheath from her hip and slamming it on the ground, the blade rattling, the Fencer growling, "I was not born a leader, I am a servant and a protector. If I must strip your freedoms to keep you safe, then so be it." Gesturing, she ordered, "Do not test my patience further! Up!"

Polly's orders were difficult to resist, and with the rest of the monster trio at her side...could anyone stand up to that combined might? As they were led through the Security Room and into the dim halls beyond, Uchida gave one last look at Katsuragi as he was forced into his cell, guilty that she did not have the time to uphold her promise...


	24. 5-3: Martial Law

Dank, dim, dirty... As Katsuragi awoke, he was more than disappointed that the events of last evening hadn't been a dream. It was something of an impossibly hopeful thought, considering he hadn't had a dream of any kind in ages. Once upon a time, he'd looked forward to his nights and naps, but now that they were so empty, he was wishing he'd have appreciated it a bit more.

The same applied for his previous living conditions: good food, a comfy bed, baths, a door that was solid... Now all he had was tasteless bread, water, and a toilet. Even if he asked, it wasn't like anyone could bring him a book or anything either.

And so he lounged. There wasn't much room to move, so all he could do was try to nap, listen for noises and try to make sense of it, put his imagination to use...

Wait, that was it!

With a few pieces of food in his system, a bit of ingenuity, a pinch of insanity, and an abuse of mechanics, Katsuragi did not stop until he heard footsteps. But even then he could not truly be stopped.

As Pollyanna stepped into view, Katsuragi, stooping behind a low wall of stacked drinking cups, and a piece of foodstuffs primed for throwing, began to cry, "You can take my Suite, my friends, and my freedom, but you will never take...my...my...virginity?"

Polly blinked, "And what does your silliness have to do with dark rituals?"

Katsuragi raising his palms, insisting, "I'm summoning something. A water elemental. To strike down my foes!" Letting out a sigh, Polly grabbed her rapier, launching it with a flick of her wrist, the belt looped around her wrist as it swung, shattering Katsuragi's mastercraft, knocking a few cups aside and sending a portion of the wall clattering.

Lunging forwards, Katsuragi tried to nab Polly's rapier so that he might barter for freedom, his weaponized food plopping to the ground. However, Polly was quick, the Fencer swiftly snatching it back, making Katsuragi land on the floor, scattering more cups every which way. As he came to a stop, slumping, Polly stooped down, muttering calmly, "Unless you were using the other meaning of 'virgin', in which case...no. Pervert."

Katsuragi admitted, "Okay, you win this round." Sitting up, he moved to cross his legs, noticing that Polly had moved to sit on her knees.

Cracking a rare smile, Polly said, "You're taking this much better than the others. I was wondering what you were doing while I walked by earlier."

Katsuragi muttered, "Huh, I didn't hear you go by..." Wondering aloud, Katsuragi began, "So, how are the others handling it?"

Polly sighed, "Uchida was using her socks to try and deform the bars; a trick which she may have seen utilized on television. It failed in that medium as well. Hiiragi aimed to target my heartstrings with her tears. Zaizen attempted to use logic to convince me I was in the wrong. Nakamura tried the same thing, but it was a spectrum of foul language lacking in any logic. Takanashi threatened to fast. And you..."

Katsuragi grinned, "I'm going to use all these cups to try and clog the toilet, overflowing it so that conditions are unsanitary. When you move my cell to one of the two empty ones, I'll just do it again though, and if the others catch on then we win."

Polly shook her head, replying, "I'd simply give you your bathing suit and suggest you enjoy yourself if you can."

Katsuragi laughed, "Ah ha! You can't bring clothes down here."

"Unless worn," Polly stated. Glancing around, she added, "As long as no one sees me..."

Katsuragi chuckled, "Even if I don't see you wearing my bathing suit: I'll know."

"Very well," Polly sighed.

Leaning back on his arms, Katsuragi began, "So, you're going to be patrolling a lot, huh? Not like any of us can leave, you have the keys The weirdly shaped keys..."

Polly nodded, "Yes. And rest assured that they are safely tucked away. Furinji and Kitano are not free to take advantage of this situation, but they will be keeping an eye on things."

Katsuragi mumbled, "Well, Kitano I can see, but Furinji?"

Pollyanna sighed, "He remains my physical superior, and Human Potency still looms. Sadly, he is among the more likely candidates."

Katsuragi frowned, "I don't even want to think about that, but we both know I'm as good as in the clear!"

Polly shrugged, "No more or less than Zaizen: not likely but not impossible. After you two, there's Nakamura, Furinji, and Takanashi. The possibility of Uchida or Hiiragi taking Leader's offer is also troublesome. It is also unlikely, but not impossible, that either Kitano or I were approached, but given our physical prowess, I wouldn't think it wise."

Katsuragi wondered, "Where is he, anyway?"

Polly began, "I set up a schedule. Kitano will only be patrolling at night, with Furinji and I taking the daytime."

Katsuragi noted, "Bet he doesn't seem too happy about that: it sounds boring."

"On the contrary, he requested it so that, and I quote: 'I won't have to put up with all the whining'. And I can't say I disagree."

Katsuragi grinned, "I regret nothing."

Polly agreed, "'Shame' is not a word in your dictionary: this much is clear." As Katsuragi scratched his head sheepishly, Polly insisted, "That was not a compliment."

"Sure sounded like one," Katsuragi giggled.

Polly blinked, "Did I mislead? Or... No, you're fooling around." As Katsuragi chortled, Polly stood, finishing "While I understand that you do not support my actions, I'm glad that you do not resent me for them."

Briefly considering her reason for doing this, the foe she was trying to stop, Katsuragi felt himself simmer for a moment. Quickly returning to normal, he wondered aloud, "Would you consider letting me out on good behavior?"

"No," came the expected response. Polly quickly asked, "If you would tell me, however: your favorite meal of the day?"

Katsuragi blinked, pondering a bit before nodding, "Dessert."

"Breakfast it is then," Polly nodded.

Katsuragi said, "How do you figure?"

Polly began, "While dinner is closer when speaking of time, between cold, sugary cereals and the likes of donuts and pancakes, breakfast might as well be dessert."

Katsuragi admitted, "True, but noting makes my sister light up like fresh cookies. I mean, she doesn't smile a whole lot, but you can tell."

"Siblings..." Polly muttered, sobering up a bit as she began to stand.

Blinking, Katsuragi wondered, "You have any?"

Polly sighed, "Genetic siblings? No. But in regards to those I've been raised alongside? You've met one."

"O-oh, right," Katsuragi frowned.

Dusting herself off, Polly finished, "Well, even if you do not condone my actions: thank you for the moral support. We shall see each other later." Glancing around his cell, she added, "I would recommend you clean up, however. Untidiness will not be commended."

"Fiiiiine," Katsuragi sighed as he stretched a bit, standing as Polly left, heading back into the Labyrinth. Picking up a cup, he tossed it towards the toilet, the paper hitting the side and bouncing off.

* * *

As the sound of footsteps became audible, Katsuragi sat up on his bed, looking to see Polly at the door once again.

"Stand back," she ordered, as a slight, metallic screech rang out, the door making a clicking noise, before opening. Throwing his legs off the bed, Katsuragi watched warily as Polly stepped back, allowing another to enter, Takanashi Ritsuko stepping through the door, a perplexed look on her face.

As Polly closed the door, Takanashi asked, "Er, if you would kindly explain what is happening, Pollyanna-sama?"

Polly began, "I don't imagine any of you enjoy your solitary confinement, so consider this my attempt to alleviate that. Talk to your heart's content for the next half an hour. I will warn you, however, that if there is any misbehavior: plots or attempts to escape, raised voices, intima-"

"Never!" Takanashi stated firmly. Katsuragi only shrugged.

Polly nodded, "Indeed. I'll also point out that even if the two of you tried to force your way past me, I highly doubt you'd be successful."

Katsuragi agreed, "I highly doubt you're wrong."

Polly blinked for a moment, before finishing, "And should you misbehave, well I have other ideas to make your time here less monotonous, so keep that thought in mind." With a nod, she turned, taking a step out of sight before Katsuragi heard her rapier bump against the ground as she took a seat.

Looking over to Takanashi, the girl fiddled with her hands for a moment, before Katsuragi scooted over, offering, "Want a seat?"

"If I might intrude," Takanashi smiled, stepping over and sitting on the bed, hands resting on her lap.

After a few moments of silence, Katsuragi broke the ice, asking, "So, have you seen anyone else?"

Takanashi began, "I looked the day before yesterday, and there are eight cells, two in each section. We passed Uchida-chan on the way here. But no, I have not encountered anyone but our guards on their patrol."

Katsuragi blinked, "Guards? I thought you were going to say..." Trailing off, he held his tongue, before changing subject to the food. For a short while, the two chattered about their living conditions.

Of course, such a subject could not keep them occupied for long, and their conversation began to die down. After a minute, Katsuragi wondered, "So, Takanashi-san, what kind of customers do you get in your store?"

Takanashi was silent for a moment, before beginning, "I have made Berry Mart a pleasant shopping experience for all. The young, the old, the student on their way to school, the worker on their way home..."

Fantasizing, Katsuragi began, "So, I got off of school, and I come into the stor-"

"Welcome!"

Smiling, Katsuragi continued, "Hmm, well, I'm kinda hungry..." As he trailed off, his stomach let out a groan, Katsuragi stopping to scratch his head.

Standing, Takanashi retrieved one of the bread things, handing it over before explaining, "I would gladly offer a recommendation, but...I too do not wish to think of the tastier foods."

Letting out a sigh, Katsuragi took a bite, before wondering, "Still though, what if like, a delinquent came in?"

Takanashi began, "Contrary to expectations, they are not so troublesome. Typically they are even good spenders, as they gather food for their entire group, and perhaps a bit more than intended." Takanashi giggled, "The wonders and risks of impulse buying."

Katsuragi moaned, "Yeah, I've been there. Go to get one thing and come home with three bags..."

"It is not so easy to manage, however: the schematic is constantly changing with the seasons, and even the daily weather. Umbrellas with sudden downpours, heat packs for cold snaps. Sunblock is also a must in summer! But shelf space is not unlimited..." Takanashi admitted. With a pout, she added, "And it becomes moreso with carelessness!"

Katsuragi flinched as she began to rage, "While I understand that your mind has changed, please do not leave items you no longer desire where they do not belong. Please give them to me! Especially if they are perishable, otherwise they will be lost forever!"

"Forever!?" Katsuragi gasped.

Takanashi continued, "And there is no need to take your garbage with you. I have placed trash cans at tactical locations for your convenience: there's no need to trouble yourself."

"Uh..." Katsuragi mumbled.

Takanashi finished, "And there is no need to hold up the line searching for exact change. My mental calculations have never been wrong!"

"Never?" Katsuragi wondered, before testing, "I bought stuff worth 739 yen and paid with two 500 yen coins, ho-"

"One 1 yen coin, one 10 yen coin, one 50 yen coin, and two 100 yen coins," Takanashi answered.

Katsuragi blinked, "Well, okay then." He couldn't help but wonder, "Do you ever turn off?"

"For shame!" Takanashi scoffed.

Raising his hands, Katsuragi said, "No, I mean like, do you ever act like a normal girl? Or are you in clerk mode all the time?"

"Whatever else could you mean?" Takanashi wondered, leaving Katsuragi silent. Finally getting around to the question, Takanashi answered, "I suppose I could stand to be a little more normal. But I...I fear that..." Shaking her head, she admitted, "One wrong move could affect business..."

Katsuragi sighed, "See, that's what I'm talking about! Stop thinking about the store for a minute. I'd rather go to one staffed by a person instead of a robot." Katsuragi held back his tongue as he admitted to himself that he would totally go to one staffed by a robot at least once.

When Takanashi didn't seem too convinced, Katsuragi added, "You could change up your image a little bit. Try being a little more clumsy! That's like, pure, unfiltered moé."

Takanashi gave an unamused pout as she stated, "Then my customers would wonder why I was hired in the first place."

Katsuragi replied, "No one with a soul could fire someone so adorable." Raising his head, he reached over to pat her on the head, but a lightning quick hand smacked his arm away. Gasping out in pain, he gawked as Takanashi retracted her arm, looking away.

As he held back a few tears as his wrist began to sting, Takanashi stood rapidly, admitting, "I apologize, Katsuragi-sama! I shall amend this with some complementary...water."

"I just wanted to pat your head..." Katsuragi moaned.

"I think that is quite enough," Came a voice from the door, Polly standing on the other side.

"Please, the fault is mine!" Takanashi said.

Polly insisted, "Neither of you are being punished."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Takanashi turned to Katsuragi, offering a bow, before Polly led her out of the cell, before locking it once more. Katsuragi's wrist continued to sting for a few moments...that girl could slap!

* * *

Stirring awake, Katsuragi looked around to see his surroundings had not changed, to no surprise. However, now he was a bit confused: _when_ was it? Aside from his appetite and heartbeat, he really couldn't tell the time: counting heartbeats was unreasonable, and it was hard to gauge his appetite when he barely wanted to eat the mediocre food he had in infinite quantities. In that case, the only option was...

Waiting in silence a bit, it was some time before he heard footsteps. Sitting up, he watched as Kitano strolled by, his neck craned as he looked into the cell. Stopping, he nodded, "Mornin'."

Katsuragi shrugged, "I guess. Hard to tell."

Glancing behind him, Kitano nodded, "Hey; get me some water and one of the bread things."

Katsuragi furrowed his brow as he noted, "Can't you find something better?"

Kitano shrugged, "Eh, I don't wanna walk. Besides, it's like, healthy and shit. Shut up and get it."

Letting out a sigh, Katsuragi complied, walking over to supply the snack, admitting, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Crunching down on his food, crumbs flew as Kitano growled, "Huh? You aren't trying. Sure, it tastes like ass, but it'll taste loads better after a workout. Drop and give me twenty!"

Katsuragi frowned, admitting, "I don't have any money."

Unamused, Kitano drained the cup of water before crumpling it, throwing it at Katsuragi, muttering, "You could use a little buffing up, don't you think?"

Katsuragi crossed his arms as he blinked, "No? Why would I?"

Slipping his hand through the bars, Kitano shoved Katsuragi, the unsuspecting boy staggering back, barely keeping his footing. Kitano snorted, "Oh come on, Zaizen was harder to knock down than you."

Katsuragi argued, "You didn't knock me down!" As Kitano reached, Katsuragi took a cautious step back.

Kitano grumbled, "You probably get picked on, huh?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "Not really."

Kitano nodded, "Well, cool for you I guess. Scrawny nerds like to be low hanging fruit."

Katsuragi wondered, "What about you?"

Kitano snickered, "No one ever picked on me: I was too big."

Katsuragi explained, "I was asking if you were the type of person who takes low hanging fruit?"

Kitano shrugged, "Nah. I mean, in like, elementary school, sure, but it got pretty boring since they never fought back. Well, until middle school, but that was something else entirely." Fanning out the silver gakuran coat that hung on his shoulders, he began, "You ever hear of Hanamada?" When Katsuragi shook his head, he explained, "It's gotta be the toughest school out there. It's a correctional facility, so tons of delinquent kids end up there."

Katsuragi asked, "Have you said a phrase as long as 'correctional facility' before?"

Kitano shrugged, "Probably, like 'Super High School Level Shut the Fuck Up I'm Talking' or something." Taking a cautious step back, Katsuragi couldn't help but feel perfectly safe from his position. Kitano continued, "Anyway, Even the scrawnier kids liked to hit back, but never when you expected it. Crowbars to the head and knives from behind, you know? And even when you think you've got them they like their backup. Didn't matter to me none though. There was only like, one or two guys who could get even close to standing up to me one to one."

Scratching his chin, he muttered, "There was this one crafty little shit though, a year under me. Only dude in the school's history to actually apply: can you believe it? Top of the class, not much of a fighter, but no one bullied him. Well, some tried, but things happened, you know? Their parents would be slapped with loads of tickets, police would show up at the worst times, they'd be found with drugs... Fucking crazy, am I right? I didn't bother him none though: I'm not that dumb."

"There was this one thing he was behind though: biggest gang war I've ever heard of. First we thought it was just the usual shit flinging, but it kept going, and some big names were going at it. Me and my boys were in it, the other gangs in the school, of course, and I heard some of the Crazy Diamonds rolled in for a bit, but I didn't see any of them." Letting out a sigh, Kitano finished, "I ended up ditching my little gang though: shit got too rough. I was taking too many licks trying to keep them from getting their shit stomped in. Way easier to fight when you only have one back to watch, you know?"

Katsuragi raised his fists as he hissed, "Escort missions are the worst! They can never fight well enough themselves, they get stuck on corners, walk faster than you walk but slower than you run..."

Snapping his fingers, Kitano mumbled, "Hey, back to reality." Katsuragi gave a knowing grin as Kitano finished, "Well, anyway, I heard two people died, so the cops started coming down hard. They were probably rich or something, but I never started my little gang up again. Sure, we'd hang, but fighting alone was one of those things where once you try it, you never wanna go back."

With Kitano done, Katsuragi blinked, before asking, "Was that it? What's the moral? Did the puppetmaster get his due?"

Kitano shrugged, "Nah, he was back in school later. Probably rich or something. I think the moral is that rich people are pricks, but if something happens to them they just get more mad." Clenching his fist, he muttered, "Who's the richest guy here? I feel like kicking their ass."

"Sonia," Katsuragi nodded.

"Fuck!" Kitano growled. Shaking his head, he suggested, "Zaizen looks like he comes from big money though, and he's just, you know, punchable."

Katsuragi chortled, "Uchida would agree, I'll bet."

Kitano asked sternly, "But hey, what about you?"

Katsuragi blinked, "Well, my grandpa was a Hope's Peak student, so I was always pretty well off. But 'rich'?"

Kitano snarled, "No! I mean: I told you why I'm the banchoiest Bancho, so tell me why you're the dreamiest Dreamer."

Mind emptying, Katsuragi said, "What."

"What?"

Blinking, Katsuragi decided to simply write that off as a slip of the tongue, shelving it deep within his mental vaults, before reiterating, "You want to know my character backstory?"

Kitano shrugged, "It'd kill a few more minutes."

"True!" Katsuragi admitted. Thinking, he began, "Well, I was pretty little, and I had a dream, and I started controlling it, and that's that, I guess. Kinda makes you wonder why I'm here, huh?"

Kitano nodded, "Yeah, it does, so shut the fuck up and answer straight or I'll hit you."

Katsuragi laughed, "You'd have to open the door, I'm too far!"

Kitano snarled, "You _want_ me to check the torture room place for something to beat you with at a distance?"

Covering his face in his hands, Katsuragi groaned, "Stop talking before someone overhears! Isn't Uchida in the next cell over?" As Kitano shrugged, Katsuragi, having enough of this, sighed, "Fine, I'll talk!"

Taking a breath, he began, "Where to start... Well, my sister has the same Talent, but we discovered it the same way. She had a nightmare, so she spent the night with me. When we woke up, we shared our dreams: she didn't have the nightmare, and I also had a pretty good dream, so I showed that nightmare who was boss. Well, we kept sharing our dreams, for more than a decade now, even. Well, maybe less so now, since we started to control them."

"Anyway, we didn't do it for long before our grandpa noticed. He's a Neurologist, so he was pretty interested. He started taking us to the lab, where we would sleep while being studied. It was kinda intimidating at first, you know? And we were just little kids! Well, he noticed, because he started acting goofier. My sister thought he was losing it, but he wouldn't be allowed to work if he was suffering from Alzheimer's or anything. But he was usually so serious: in a lot of pictures from when he was younger he always had a somber look on his face. Anyway, my sister started changing her sleep schedule so she could sleep at any time, though I didn't bother."

"But I guess...what did we really dream about? Well, I tried to test the limits of human imagination, trying to imagine the impossible. I swear I saw reddish-green once, but yellowish-purple is a little easier. My sister just tries to have fun with it, so by doing what the researchers suggest, I take the burden off of her, you know?"

Kitano said nothing. Looking over, she seemed to be standing still, eyes closed. "Kitano-san?" Katsuragi called.

Eyes fluttering open, Kitano grunted, "Huh? You finished?"

Blinking, Katsuragi sighed, "Yeah..."

Letting out a yawn, Kitano wondered, "Is putting dudes to sleep your super Talent? I swear it happens at the Trials too."

Katsuragi frowned, "I think it's just you."

"You ever think about becoming a teacher? Those assholes do that to me too," Kitano asked.

Turning back, Katsuragi sighed, "I'm going back to bed."

"Seeya then," Kitano shrugged, heading off.

As he lied back down, his thoughts turned towards his potential future: not here, but what might have been. A teacher? The thought appealed to him, especially since he enjoyed younger kids, but being branded 'pervert' probably didn't do him any favors, no matter how untrue it was. Cringing at the though, he rolled over, attempting to find rest.

* * *

"Good morning," Came a knock on the iron bars.

Stirring from his half asleep state, Katsuragi grunted, "M-morning." Looking up, he saw Pollyanna at the door. His senses were grabbed by the clicking of a lock, and his eyes widened as he saw the door swing open.

Jaw dropping, Katsuragi scrambled out of bed, watching with awe as the door opened. Charging, he cried joyously, "Pooooolllyyyyy~saaaaaaa-"

His words were cut off once he got into arms reach, a fist to the gut interrupting his movement. Coughing, Katsuragi slumped to his knees, Polly responding, "Oh, you weren't trying to escape? My apologies."

"You weren't letting me go?" Katsuragi moaned, almost at the point of tears from pain and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but you were the guinea pig. I should have been clear before I opened your cell: a mistake I shall not repeat," Polly explained.

Katsuragi frowned, "You're just trying to bully me, aren't you?"

Stepping aside, Polly gestured towards the hallway, insisting, "Not at all. You do not have complete freedom, but I am allowing you to stretch your legs. Of course, if you run without warning, we will be turning around, and you shall not have this opportunity again."

Standing, Katsuragi saluted as he insisted, "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

Carefully, as if not to agitate her, Katsuragi stepped away from his door, which Polly closed. Nodding, the girl began, "You may walk."

Trying to contain his excitement, Katsuragi walked as casually as he could, heading out of the cell block, through the Security Room, and into the Palace. Though it had just been a few days, the area felt a bit different then he remembered.

When they reached the Palace door, however, Katsuragi bounded forwards, ignoring Polly's cry as he ripped the door open and tore outside. Stepping into the light, he shielded his eyes as he took in the warmth, letting out a laugh. The breeze was a perfect temperature as well, and Katsuragi ripped off his hoodie, revealing his short sleeved shirt as he took a deep breath of fresh air. While walls towered in the distance, they seemed so small with the open sky above.

Approaching from behind, Polly began, "You worried me for a moment, but I suppose you may eat out here."

"Eat?" Katsuragi blinked, before gasping, "Eat!?"

Polly nodded, "You desired breakfast, no?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "I was hoping for dessert, but this will have to do."

Polly nodded, "Your current living conditions are for prisoners: horrendous food and lack of light, privacy, or space to move. But you are not criminals: you are my friends. This is also why I allowed you to speak with Takanashi."

Katsuragi grinned, "Well, at least I have something to look forward too."

Polly sighed, "Well, we should move: I don't wish to be unfair to the others and allow you more time outside."

"Okay, okay," Katsuragi resigned, beginning to make his way over. His walk was as slow as he dared, and he also took his sweet time deciding on his meal from the food console, finally choosing what felt obvious when Polly began to get antsy: a stack of pancakes. Savoring every syrupy bite from his seat on the Residence Tower steps, he was in no hurry to leave. This backfired slightly, as by the time he reached the end of the stack, the pancakes had reached the state where they became more of a gross paste, but Katsuragi pushed through it: still better than the bread things.

As he finished his meal, his mood began to sink as he returned the dishes before Polly began to walk him back. Nabbing his last breath of fresh air, he went into the Palace as he was brought back to security.

Being led into his cell, Katsuragi sighed, "Well, thanks."

Polly frowned, "I know it's not easy. Once an alternative becomes open, I shall act, but in the meantime."

As the door closed, Katsuragi noted, "Monokuma won't let us do this forever, will he?"

Polly turned away, muttering, "I don't see our escape from this Game as impossible, yet it doesn't seem possible either...I just...don't know." As she began to walk off, Katsuragi couldn't help but note that he didn't feel any envy for her position, even though she'd placed herself there on her own.

But then again...why couldn't he see a positive outcome to this situation?

* * *

With gentle, rhythmic taps, Katsuragi ran his finger across the bars of his cell, each bar refusing to yield to his boredom.

Some footsteps jarring him from his stupor, Katsuragi looked up as Furinji passed, stopping and giving Katsuragi a nod.

"How's it going?" Katsuragi wondered.

Furinji answered, "It has been relatively calm. I believe this is why Polly-san took the first patrol yesterday. While we are going along with her idea, she admits it was her idea, thus the ire."

"The others are doing okay, right? I've only seen Takanashi-san."

Furinji explained, "Morale has improved over yesterday. I imagine having a good meal helped?"

Thinking back longingly to his morning pancakes, Katsuragi admitted, "Yeah, but in some ways it's almost worse!"

Furinji frowned, "Just try and keep your calm, I hope this is not a permanent arrangement, but..."

Wanting to change subjects, Katsuragi wondered, "So...how long have you been practicing martial arts? I mean, you tossed Nakamura-san like it was nothing.

Furinji said, "He was running: with enough force, one can be knocked of their balance easily." Lowering himself, Furinji took a seat of the ground, continuing, "Much of my training was regarding balance: throws and holds all rely on intuitively discerning your opponents center of gravity and where they can create force from. How quickly they can move... It's all about positioning, stance, speed of body and mind... But to answer your question, since I was ten, so about seven years."

"When was your first win at a tournament?"

"I was...ten," Furinji said. He quickly added, "It was not a free fighting tournament, however, but rather a competition through self-defense demonstration. Rather than fighting those on other teams, I would show skills while against one from my own school. Judges rank based on speed, accuracy, control, and realism."

Katsuragi frowned, "So no cool anime attacks?"

As humorless as ever, Furinji shook his head, explaining, "How easy is the defensive technique to learn? How common is the attacking technique in everyday situations? These are the kinds of things that are watched. However, back to my win, I served as the defender against an adult from my school, the theme of this contest being children under the threat of an adult abductor. Chilling, but-"

"Can I sign my sister up for those lessons? Like, as of yesterday?" Katsuragi asked.

Furinji sighed, "Unfortunately..."

Katsuragi groaned, "Stupid apocalypse ruining everything!"

Furinji continued, "Well, as I was saying, that was my first win. I wish I had seen the reactions of the judges upon my first move: my partner lifted me from behind, to which the response was to strike his face, lightly, of course, and to strip him of his belt upon falling. His acting was convincing enough that some were concerned that I had actually struck him, while the other children were rather amused by his falling pants, though I assure you he was prepared. I'll also add that it's practical, as having one's legs tied up means pursuit is difficult, unless they discard them, thus making themselves more conspicuous. I didn't receive perfect marks, nor was I alone, but my first free fighting win would come in my first tournament in the coming months. From then on I was undefeated, until..."

Katsuragi gulped, "Oogami Sakura?"

Furinji's normally stern face fell for a moment, before he began, "No, unlike her, I was never considered undefeated. My first loss was in a tournament in which only those with black belts or higher could take part. I was only thirteen, but I was against hardened and wizened adults. I was not out of my league, however. It was fatiguing, but my first foes fell to me, a humbling experience for them, no doubt. But ultimately, I was defeated: in my fatigue, I overestimated myself and was grappled. I remember when I was placed in the hold that finished the match, me opponent suggested I stop struggling, but I refused. I held on to that slight...hope, that I could somehow turn things around. However, though I failed, I was not disappointed with my performance: I was much younger than my opponents, and each fight allowed me to grow stronger, the losses even moreso. Less then a year ago I had my first significant win and I have not lost in a tournament environment yet. This is why Hope's Peak saw to pit me against Oogami, so that I might teach her loss. However, it because clear to me upon fighting her that she has already known the sting of defeat, long before my paltry victories in practice, so of course, when she fought at her full potential, I could do nothing."

Swallowing, Katsuragi wondered, "W-who could beat her? I mean, you're really strong, and she's stronger..."

Furinji shuddered, "I'm not sure if I would wish to do more than meet that demon."

Thinking about something else, Katsuragi had to ask, "So, who would win in a fight, you or Kitano?"

Furinji sighed, "While Kitano is certainly strong, he still has much to learn. If he took up a martial art, he could hone his skill, but he lacks discipline. It would be an uphill battle. As for a fight between him and I, I hope it will not come to that but...he is no Oogami Sakura."

Uncurling his legs from under him, Furinji stood, stating, "I should get back to my patrol. Thank you for your time."

Katsuragi insisted, "Thank you!" With a nod, Furinji headed off. Katsuragi couldn't help but admire the strongest fighter here. He felt a little guilty as he admitted to himself that he still wanted to see him and Kitano go at it. If he could even keep up with Furinji's speed...

* * *

...

...

...How long had it been?

Once again, in between falling asleep and staring at the nothing, he'd lost track of time. He'd tried to eat, but in light of the pancakes, the bread was even more unappetizing. He'd tried to do some workout like Kitano suggested, but he got tired so easily...

He couldn't even listen for noise anymore: it seemed quiet: even quieter than before. All Katsuragi could do was wait for someone to pass. If it was Polly, then it was likely morning. If Furinji showed up, then it evening. Most likely though it would be Kitano, as Katsuragi had the feeling that it was late night.

...

...

...But as Katsuragi waited, he was getting doubts. There was nothing. Normally he'd have heard someone walking by now, right? Sure, it was a long windy path, but they'd been patrolling for a while now: kind of hard to get lost. Could it mean that no one was patrolling?

Stepping out of his bed, he approached the door. Looking at the lock, he dared fit his hand through the bars, sticking the tip of his pinky through the keyhole. It was rather wide, and the key Polly had a bit archaic. Was it possible that it could be picked? Unfortunately, Katsuragi had nothing of the sort on him, nor did he really know how. Besides, sneaking implements in here was impossible thanks to the security room...

Frowning, Katsuragi backed off, loitering around a bit. Waiting, waiting...

After what seemed like ages, he finally heard footsteps. Coming from the entrance, Polly arrived, turning to look into the cell as she nodded, "Good morning."

Katsuragi gasped, "Breakfast?"

Polly shook her head, "No, not quite yet. Allow me to check on the others first."

"Fiiiiine," Katsuragi moped, lying back down. Still he felt relieved. He was starting to think something had been wrong.

After Polly left, all he had to do was wait. Patiently. Waiting patiently. Patiently waiting...

After several minutes, Polly returned, but her gaze was more stern than usual. As she stood at the cell door, she asked, "How long have you been awake?"

Katsuragi shrugged, "A little while? It's hard to tell."

"So you haven't heard anything unusual?" Polly queried.

Katsuragi answered, "I haven't heard much at all."

Polly stared for a moment, before asking, "And I don't imagine you've seen Kitano this morning?"

Katsuragi shook his head before asking, "Is something up?"

Polly was quiet, before she huffed, "There's no choice. Come on." Katsuragi wanted to be glad when the door opened, but he couldn't manage.

As the two went deeper, after a short while, they reach another cell. As Polly approached, it's occupant called out. Katsuragi hearing Uchida ask, "Well?" Spotting the Dreamer, the girl gasped, "Katsuragi-kun?"

As Katsuragi shrugged, Pollyanna quietly studied Uchida, before sighing, "Come with me."

Uchida blinked as Polly opened the cell, the Fenced adding, "If either of you run, I will have no choice but to assume the worst."

Stepping out, Uchida grumbled, "At least tell me what's up."

Polly insisted, "It might be easier to show you." Leading the way, she made her way back down into the blackness. However, as they went down, Katsuragi realized that it wasn't a blackness: something was in the way.

Lifting her sheathed rapier, Polly began, "I fear a trap: stay on guard." Carefully, she approached the dark spot, lifting her rapier and moving it along the side. Then, pulling it inward, a bit of dim lighting reflected from beyond. Grabbing the cloth with her hand, she pulled it aside, revealing nothing.

Katsuragi noted, "Is that...one of those cloths from the Interrogation Room?"

Uchida nodded, "Held up with...are those skewers?"

"But why?" Katsuragi wondered.

Uchida frowned, "It might explain why it was so quiet."

"Let's keep moving," Polly said sternly. Leading the way past the makeshift curtain, she led the other two to the four way intersection, stopping.

"Which way are the others?" Katsuragi asked.

Pointing in front of them, Polly explained, "Takanashi and Nakamura are this way."

Looking to the left, she added, "Zaizen and Hiiragi are over here." Glaring to the right, she finished, "Nothing is in this direction except for the Interrogation Room."

"Where the cloth came from: should we give it a look?" Katsuragi suggested warily.

After a moment of thought, Polly nodded, "Quickly." A kick in her step, Katsuragi and Uchida struggled a bit to keep up until they reached the split door marking the entrance to the unappealing room. Turning the handle and pushing the door, she stopped, grunting, "It's stuck!"

"Of course!" came the call of Monokuma.

"What is the meaning of this?" Polly snarled.

Monokuma frowned, "Well, it wasn't me. It was one of you! But for the fee of one compliment, I'll open it for you!"

Uchida cringed, "Ew, steep."

The trio stood in irritated silence for a moment, before Polly muttered, "It was considerate of you to not heckle the captives."

Katsuragi mumbled, "Uh, I...bearly noticed that you gained weight."

Uchida blurted, "There were a couple times I almost wanted to talk to you these last couple days, even though I knew there was no way it would end well."

Monokuma stared for a moment, before slumping, "Fine, fine, even if those weren't really compliments." Dropping off, Monokuma left sight.

After a few moments, Polly dared reach out to the door, turning the knob. Pushing it open, her eyes widened as she spotted something, dashing inside. Uchida quickly followed, as did Katsuragi.

"Kitano-san!?" Uchida gasped, voice cracking.

Heart racing, Katsuragi felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw the body close by the middle of the room, leaning against a pillory to the ground, blood spilled onto his front. As Polly and Uchida rushed to his side, Katsuragi couldn't help but brace himself. And yet...

Where was Monokuma's announcement? Could it be?

"He's still alive!" Uchida called frantically.

Heart gripped, Katsuragi approached, getting a better look. He wasn't quiet sure how it was possible: Kitano was bleeding from his throat, and a lot of the sanguine liquid had spilled, but his breath came. Slow and short, but he was breathing.

"What should we do?" Uchida asked. Polly however, was quiet.

Katsuragi's heart leaped as Kitano cracked open an eye, growling, his voice raspy, "I know what you're thinking. Might work."

Uchida stammered, "Wh-what!?"

Polly frowned, "If I were to strike you down...the real Culprit would not have a chance to escape."

"What!?" Katsuragi and Uchida gasped simultaneously, the girl adding, "That's insane!"

"You'll die!" Katsuragi reasoned.

"I've failed! Again!" Polly cried. Sharply intaking breath, she hissed shakily, "Do I deserve anything less?"

Katsuragi insisted, "We'll figure it out! We're both alive! Right Uchida-chan?" However, as he looked at the girl, she was silent. Contemplative. Katsuragi growled, "The Culprit can't get away with this! Even if they die..."

Kitano muttered, "Who cares? You...you didn't screw up, I did. Got duped by the Culprit and-" Kitano's words were interrupted by a hacking cough, a bloody spray spurting from his mouth and onto his front. Katsuragi swallowed as Kitano finished, "Cloaked bastard..."

Uchida frowned, "You didn't see anyone?"

Kitano let out a pained grunt, Katsuragi frowning, "We can't help him, can we?"

Polly muttered, "I am no surgeon..."

Kitano snorted, "Huh. What's with...all the...sad looks? I never figured...anyone but...my mom would...give...a bat's ass..." Letting out a breath, Kitano's eyes closed.

Uchida began, "H-hey, d-don't you mean, a 'r-rat's ass'?" No response. "K-Kitano-san, h-hey!" Uchida frowned, before giving a weak smile as she murmured weakly, "I guess...you knew what you said."

"All for naught! We've got yet another body over here! Maybe you guys'll murder yourselves out one day, but it's not today! Upupupu, upupupupupupupu!"


	25. 5-4: In Plain Sight

**A note for my readers: later on in this chapter is a spot where you need a map. You can find the link on my profile page. Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Smells Like Crushed Spirit: Abnormal Days**

* * *

And expected silence filled the Interrogation Room as its two living occupants awaited the return of Pollyanna. Glancing over to Uchida, who had her eyes locked on the wall, Katsuragi stepped over, asking, "You okay?"

Uchida sighed, "I guess. It's just..."

"Did you like him?" Katsuragi wondered.

Gagging on her spit, Uchida gagged, "N-no! I mean, even if he was a dumbass and a brute and a perv...he still tried to help keep us safe, right?"

Swallowing, Katsuragi gave an assuring, "We'll find out who did it."

Uchida blinked, before scoffing, "Of course we will! We haven't screw up yet. I mean, a couple close calls...really close..."

After a moment, Katsuragi suggested, "Let's investigate together."

Uchida noted, "I've been doing it alone this far, haven't I?"

Katsuragi managed a slight smile as he shrugged, "First time for everything?" Uchida gave a contemplative frown, but didn't give her response just yet.

It was a few minutes before the others arrived: first Pollyanna along with Nakamura, Takanashi, Hiiragi, and Zaizen, then shortly followed by Furinji. As the others discovered the body, reactions were somber, but muted, attentions more focused on the bittersweet freedom than the Victim.

With everyone present, it was not more than an instant before Monokuma arrived, cheering, "Huzzah! Man, we went one day longer than normal without anything going down: I was about to die of boredom!"

"Like you have room to talk," Nakamura growled.

Monokuma giggled, "Whoops! Of course you want to start the investigation! Will it be the last one? How many more are there to go? The suspense is killing me! And him too!" While Katsuragi frowned, Monokuma withdrew 'Monokuma File 5', placing it on the pillory above Kitano. "And there you are! But that's not all: some of you might remember that I had to open the door for you! Well, say the words 'Monokuma is love, Monokuma is life', and I will lock the door just like it was before I interfered. For the purposes of the investigation, of course! And just say it again, and I'll fix it to where it is now! Just don't abuse the power I've given you. Cheeky brats."

"We haven't even done anything yet!" Katsuragi frowned.

"Exactly! Now get to it. The clock is ticking," Monokuma finished with a chortle, leaving the students to their own.

Looking over the corpse, Nakamura snorted, "Well, so much for that little 'protection measure'."

While Polly bit her lip, holding back her frustrations, Furinji began, "He and I both knew the risks."

Takanashi muttered, "Should there have been any?"

Zaizen sighed, "Polly-san did what she could, but as long as there was one person out of their cell, there was the risk of a murder."

Hiiragi noted, "There were only eight cells, but nine of us."

Uchida muttered, "Well, If you put it that way, sure, but there's always risk! I'd say it was lowered too: sure, I was bored out of my mind and two out of three meals were awful, but I didn't feel like I was in danger. Not even once!"

Nakamura began, "Not even with that thing in?" The Spelunker glared as he jabbed a finger at Polly's rapier.

Katsuragi frowned, "Well, if Kitano or Furinji started something..."

Nakamura nodded, "Good fucking point. Well? Show us the blade. And if it has one drop of blood..."

Sternly, Polly withdrew her weapon, brandishing it. Katsuragi saw that it was as clean as ever.

Furinji pointed out, "She would have had ample opportunity to wash it."

Throwing his hands up into the air, Nakamura grumbled, "Not my job to figure that out. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm going outside. I'm gonna lose my mind down here."

Zaizen huffed, "One would think you'd be right at home."

"Hardy har har. Fuck off," Nakamura hissed as he turned away. A few others made to follow, No doubt wanting to see the sunlight or get a good meal, but Katsuragi didn't want to come back down here again if he didn't need to.

Turning to Uchida, he asked, "Ready to get started?"

Uchida was quiet for a moment, before murmuring, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Katsuragi glanced over at the File, but instead look over to the other two remaining, asking, "Polly-san, Furinji-san, did you guys notice anything lately? Or, well, when were you guys last down here?"

Furinji began, "I patrolled until 10 PM, when Kitano took over my shift."

Polly explained, "It was...Hiiragi. I took her to dinner."

Looking around, Uchida sighed, "Oh, right, Nakamura left. I was waiting for a snippy comment."

Katsuragi suggested, "I'll take his place. Polly-san, how was your da-"

"No," Uchida and Polly said in unison.

Katsuragi laughed, "Fine, fine."

Furinji sighed, before noting, "Back to the matter at hand: the Culprit is either Polly or I, or somehow the cells have been compromised."

Uchida frowned, "I'm thinking that's possible. I want to talk keys. Kitano said that there was someone else, though how he figured that out...maybe he was tricked?"

Furinji said, "That will be up to you two, no?"

Katsuragi nodded, "You can count on us as usual."

Polly added, "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

Uchida nodded, "You wanna tell us about the keys? I got a look earlier. They're...weird."

Polly reached a hand down to her belt, pulling up a ring, where six strange keys hung. Their shape was less like a traditional key and more like a stake however, with a narrow tip and a groove down the side. Polly began, "The unique shape allows for the equally unique lock to be unpickable by traditional means. They are also paired with a chip that ensures that only the paired door can be opened with it: a combination of mechanical and technological.

Uchida suggested, "You wanna put them back by the right cells? We might want to look at it later."

Polly gave a curt nod before making her way out, leaving the three alone. Ready to move on, Katsuragi wasted no time. Glancing around his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the body on the ground, still leaning against the pillory. Up top, however, was the Monokuma File. Taking it, Katsuragi held it so that Uchida could see before cracking it open. As usual, there was the diagram of Kitano's body, blood coloration on his neck and one of his hands. On the other page, it read:

**The Victim, Kitano Tsuda, was discovered in the Interrogation Room at 6:12 AM.**

**The Victim suffered from two broken fingers and a laceration on the neck. The cause of death was hemorrhaging. There are no other wounds on the body.**

"How'd he break his fingers?" Uchida wondered.

Katsuragi frowned, "Not sure." Placing the File back down, he went over to the corpse, stooping down. Cringing, he examined his hands, finding that the index and middle fingers were a bit worse for wear, clearing being bruised and bent slightly. Noticing the shape of the bruise, he pointed out, "Does it look kinda...squarish to you?"

Uchida said, "Yeah, but it looks light on the edges, but the inside of the bruising seems a bit darker. Did he hit something twice?"

"With only two of his fingers?" Katsuragi wondered. Uchida frowned, returning to a state of contemplation.

While she though, Katsuragi took a look at the neck wound, noting, "As for this, well...it's not to deep."

Uchida began, "Well, it still can't have happened that long ago: I mean, sure, he's a monster, but the neck is pretty soft no matter how many muscles you've got."

Katsuragi added, "It looks like it was cut though, but not slashed."

Uchida blinked, "Uh. What?"

Katsuragi explained, "Well, okay, sure, they're the same word, but what I mean is when you slash someone's throat, you don't cut across it, you actually stab the neck and slash the knife through the front."

Uchida blinked, before shuddering, "Why do you know these creepy things!"

Katsuragi began, "Commentary for an anime called-"

"Never mind," Uchida sighed.

Katsuragi pouted, "They really did their research to make the neck slashing scene really accurate! They had to censor it for the television airing though, so of course I...got my dad to buy the Blu-Ray. I'm not 18, after all."

"How strange..." Uchida muttered.

Looking back at the body, Katsuragi gasped, "What?"

"You seem to think I still care," Uchida bit.

"Ehehe," Katsuragi chuckled sheepishly, before pointing out, "It could be important!"

"Whatever!" Uchida sighed as she stood.

Following, Katsuragi gave the body one more glance, before scanning the rest of the room. Seeing the shelves, a thought came to mind, and he began to head over. En route, however, he bumped his knee on one of the other objects in the room, looking down to see a chair. What caught his eye however was the fact that it had belts on back, legs, and arms, no doubt for the back, legs, and arms of whoever was strapped in.

Turning back to Kitano, Katsuragi gave the room another look, finding something a bit off. Nudging Uchida, he began, "Hey, doesn't this room seem pretty...aligned?"

Uchida blinked, looking around before asking, "How so?"

Katsuragi explained, "I dunno, but everything seems lined up, almost. Orderly."

Uchida frowned, "The pillory Kitano's against doesn't...wait, hold on." Stepping back over, she wondered, "You think it's angled because he fell against it?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah: you weren't there, but back when he got into the fight with Polly, he said that no one had ever knocked him down before after Furinji tossed him."

Uchida murmured, "Well, it probably wouldn't be too easy to knock him down, so I bet the throat cut was what made him fall."

Katsuragi pointed at the pillory, adding, "And it looks like he fell this way, which means he might have been facing towards this chair!"

As the two turned back to the chair, Uchida blinked, "Any ideas?"

"None," Katsuragi stated.

Sighing, Uchida bent over, examining the chair, before nodding, "Aha!" Moving aside, she pointed to a spot under the armrest of the seat, where a few drops of blood had landed.

Brow furrowing, Katsuragi wondered, "Huh, how'd they get on the side? I mean, it's weird they aren't on the rest of the seat too."

Looking back, Uchida grabbed the seat by the arms, attempting to lift it, letting out a grunt before stopping, frowning, "It's bolted to the floor."

"A no go, huh?" Katsuragi sighed.

Uchida shrugged, "Lets worry about this later."

Nodding, Katsuragi went to his original destination, heading over to the shelves. Looking around, the metal torture implements were quite well organized: if there was an open spot, he'd have noticed. And in fact, he did: on the lowest shelf, there were three metal skewers, but next to them was an open spot. Katsuragi suggested, "These...these were taken to hold up the drapes, right?"

Uchida nodded, "Looks like it. And speaking of those." Uchida took a few steps over to the next set of shelves, where only one cloth remained. Lifting it, Uchida noted, "It's not very thick, but it is wide, and long." Blinking, she shot a look at Katsuragi, growling, "I'm not saying that again."

Katsuragi recoiled, laughing, "I heard you the first time!" Trying not to smile, he added, "Besides, what could you possibly be thinking of that's long, wide, and thin?"

Uchida hissed, "No! That doesn't even...I'm not answering!" Snapping the cloth a bit, she added, "I'm just thinking that it'd be thicker if you folded it, but I'm still not sure why go through the effort of hanging these up."

Katsuragi agreed, "Yeah, it's like a big sign saying, 'something's wrong'."

As Uchida replaced the cloth, Katsuragi turned around, looking to see if anything else was out of place. One thing did in fact catch his eye, and he made his way across to the iron maiden, the device cracked open. Pushing it open even further, Katsuragi grimaced as something stuck out: one of the stakes within was bloody down one side.

"Hello murder weapon," Uchida grimaced as she approached.

Baffled, Katsuragi muttered, "But how?"

Uchida asked, "Can you pull it out?" As Katsuragi reached for it, Uchida gasped, "Ah! No! You don't want to touch it, do you?" Unamused, Katsuragi gave Uchida a flustered shrug, before Uchida suggested, "There are others!"

Looking back, Katsuragi made to reach his hand in, before shuddering, "What if there are like, spiders, or something?"

Uchida called, "Furinji-san! Katsuragi's too much of a baby to help in the investigation!"

Taking a few steps over, Furinji asked, "May I be of assistance?"

Katsuragi whined, "I got it, I got it!" Widening the door a bit, he gingerly reached his hand in, grasping one of the other spikes. Before pulling, he asked, "Hey, it's kind of heavy, but could you hold the door from the other side?" Uchida stood, gripping the iron from the other side, Katsuragi holding the side edge with one hand while his other grasped the spike. With a grunt, he began to pull, but it was no use: twisting and turning only allowed for his hand to become sweaty and slip off the spike.

"Huh," He frowned, giving it another look. This time, when he reached, he tried to feel for anything odd, working his hard to the back. As he felt around the base, he thought he noticed something odd, messing around a bit. As he gripped something, he applied some pressure, and to his surprise, heard a slight click, the spike coming free. Pulling it out, he blinked, "Huh!"

Looking over, Uchida asked, "You got it?"

"Somehow," Katsuragi said as he pulled it out. He wasn't sure why it had given him so much trouble: it seemed like a normal spike to him. Passing it over, Uchida gave it a look before suggesting, "Here, swap with me."

Complying, Katsuragi stepped out, Uchida taking the spike as she asked, "Open the doors as wide as they go. I don't like small spaces." As Uchida stooped down, Katsuragi made way, creaking the iron maiden's doors as far as they could go. Once she had room, Uchida began to fiddle with it. Katsuragi thought he heard a faint click as the spike was returned, and a moment later, she took it out again.

Nodding, she explained, "There's a slot at the end, and it has a little button on the side. It's kind of hard to reach into the groove, but manageable." Uchida frowned, "But why try to hide it? And so poorly?"

Looking closer, Katsuragi compared the bloody spike to the ones next to it, noting, "Hey, is it a bit...different to you?"

Uchida blurted, "Aside from the blood?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Yeah. Look closer."

Leaning in, Uchida gasped, "You're right! The tip is worn down a little, so it's not as sharp, and there's a scrape on the side." Brow arching, she gave it a quizzical look as she muttered, "Kitano's neck wouldn't have done that, right?"

"Give me one of the spikes," Katsuragi asked. Uchida took a moment to take one out, handing it off. Stooping down, Katsuragi slashed it across the ground, a grating sound echoing throughout the room. Holding up the spike to Uchida, the pair saw that the spike was still pointy, though it did have a scratch on one side.

"Not it, huh?" Uchida sighed as she took the spike back, replacing it. The girl wondered, "Why are they even removable?"

From a short distance away, Polly, returned, answered, "For cleaning, I imagine. It's quite silly though: the iron maiden was never actually used for torture or interrogation. There's no reason for it to be here aside from show, so I don't imagine anyone would need to clean it."

Katsuragi shuddered, "Let's hope Sonia doesn't get the urge to experiment."

As she looked around once more, Uchida said, "I think that's everything."

Katsuragi shook his head, saying, "There's one more thing, actually. But...I don't want to say it."

"Huh?" Uchida scoffed.

Letting out a sigh, Katsuragi droned, "Monokuma is love, Monokuma is life."

As understanding dawned on Uchida's face, there was a sudden rush of movement, a black and white blur moving near the door, a grinding noise being heard. Once the sound faded, Monokuma ran off. Looking to the door, Katsuragi saw that the stretching rack had been moved. It now rested in front of the door, blocking the lower half, while one of the ropes, intended to bind a limb, was bound tightly to the doorknob.

The two approached, giving it a look. Katsuragi tried to open the door, but naturally, it would not pull open with the rack in the way. Backing up, he said the annoying phrase again, and Monokuma restored the room to its natural state. Rather than mess around with the rack, Katsuragi went to the door, opening it. While it pulled inward, he was mostly curious about how it worked given how it was split into two through the middle, under the doorknob. After pulling it inwards all the way, he noticed that a lip on the inner side kept the upper half of the door from surpassing the lower one, but it did not match on the other side, so Katsuragi was able to pull the upper half of the door away. Not only could he allow it to reach the door frame independent of the lower half, he could even go beyond, allowing it to rest against the outside wall. However, it did not do so easily: once it passed through the door-frame, the back half of the door clipped off, becoming a frame of glass, which stuck fast. Katsuragi was only able to find this out from the outside, as trying to open the upper half from the inside led to him needing to duck under the glass.

Heading to the outside with Katsuragi, Uchida began, "I think I get it. If the door was closed, and you opened the other half from outside, you could look inside without risking anyone escaping. Like, if a prisoner had slipped out of their restraints and was waiting to strike."

Sticking his hand through, he noticed, "There's a hole for the doorknob though."

Uchida sighed, "Sonia's engineers aren't flawless, I guess. Not even money can buy perfection."

Returning the door to its natural state, the two returned, giving the room one last glance before Katsuragi concluded, "I think that's all there is to see here then."

Looking over to the other two, Uchida asked, "Will you two be alright?"

Polly nodded, "I think it would be fitting for the two of us to stay here while you and the others take a moment to move freely."

Furinji added, "And, as usual, watching the investigators at a distance is mildly amusing."

Uchida gave a worried laugh as she replied, "I-isn't it?"

Done here at last, Katsuragi and Uchida closed the Interrogation Room door properly, heading out. Passing down the passageway, Katsuragi stopped a little ways down, spotting Hiiragi poking her head out of a cell door. Approaching, he grinned, "Nice to see you again, Hiiragi-chan!"

The girl nodded, "Yes, but..." Frowning, she mumbled, "Kitano-san..."

Uchida gave a reassuring nod of, "We're on the case."

Hiiragi blinked, "T-together?"

Uchida waved her hands as she began, "Er, well, we're working together, yeah! But..." Katsuragi blinked as the girl looked between him and Hiiragi, before scratching her head, sheepishly adding, "It's been a little hectic."

Pouting, Hiiragi replied, "Fine, fine, I get it." While Katsuragi stared, she giggled, "It's nothin'."

Katsuragi shrugged, before asking, "Then why are you here?"

"Just lookin'. And discoverin'!" Hiiragi said, lighting up. Beckoning for them to follow, she led them through the cell door, aiming her finger at the wall in front of the toilet. Peeking over, Katsuragi saw a dark blue cloth curled up on the ground.

Uchida grimaced, "Here we go again."

Katsuragi frowned, "That's one of those stupid robes, isn't it?"

Hiiragi nodded, "I be the Culprit hid it! It's got blood on it!"

"Really? Let me see," Uchida said, pushing her way through. Gingerly, she unfurled it, holding it up. Indeed, there was a spatter of blood on each of the two edges. "No mask..." she added.

Moving closer, Hiiragi reached a hand out, pulling something off. Holding what seemed to be nothing in front of her, she was quiet for a moment before gasping, "A hair!"

Putting the cloak back down, Uchida gasped, "Eh? No way! That's huge!"

Showing it off, Hiiragi frowned as she revealed, "It's...brown."

After a moment of silence, Katsuragi nodded, "Then Furinji's. Or Takanashi's. Inami's dead, so..." Shaking his head, he sighed, "Well, we better leave it, just in case." Turning around, he began, "There was something else I wanted to look at: where's the key?"

"Ummm..." Hiiragi muttered as placed the hair down on the cloak, before heading to the cell door. Stepping outside, she pointed at a ring on the wall, the thick key suspended from it. "Right here!" She called.

Approaching, Katsuragi took it off, giving it a look stake like key a look. Curious, he stepped out, headed back to the other cell in this hall, closer to the Interrogation Room. Grabbing it, he looked closely at the keys. Noticing something, he returned, calling, "They look the same, except for the marking, but... I wonder...this way." Gong back, he reached the four way intersection, turning back towards where he recalled his cell was, first reaching Uchida's once they were through the drapes. Taking a look, he saw that they key had been returned. Handing one of his two off, he grabbed the key to Uchida's cell, comparing. Baffled, he gasped, "Huh? The tip is worn down."

Uchida blinked, "She said there was a chip or something?"

Handing both the keys off, Katsuragi stooped down, poking his pinkie finger in, feeling around. As he twisted however, he let out a yelp as he felt pressure, then a prick. Slipping his finger back out, he had an intake of breath as he saw a small dab of blood where his finger was cut, about a centimeter lengthwise.

"Ah! You're hurt!" Hiiragi gasped.

"Okay then..." Katsuragi frowned. Shaking out his hand, a drop of blood falling from the wound, he noted, "The deeper I went, the more in contracted."

Uchida grumbled, "Did the architect actually try to design the worst prison imaginable?"

Stepping back from the door, Katsuragi asked, "Hey, Hiiragi-chan, do you still have that stick you smacked Oomichi with a couple times?"

Hiiragi shook her head, explaining, "I had to leave all my stuff in the Security Room. I just left it there though, on the first day we explored down here."

"Of course..." Katsuragi nodded, before adding, "And I don't think anything you could wear would be tough enough to unlock this."

"Polly's rapier?" Hiiragi suggested.

Uchida giggled, "She had all the keys you goof."

"R-right," Hiiragi laughed.

"She did..." Katsuragi said, taking the key that didn't belong to Uchida's cell. Poking it in, it went forwards, and to his surprise, a turn opened it.

As Katsuragi shut the door swapping keys, Uchida frowned, "That's not going to work, she said-"

With a click, the door was unlocked once more. Uchida gasped, "H-huh? The chips!"

Katsuragi suggested, "Maybe they've been disabled..."

Returning the key, Katsuragi made his way back, returning the other two, before saying, "I guess that's it for down here. Except for the drapes, but..." Looking around, he asked, "Do you think we should map this place out?"

Uchida noted, "We can't bring paper and stuff, can we? And I don't think we can take anything out either."

Katsuragi suggested, "Maybe Monokuma will make an exception? It is for the investigation."

Hiiragi asked, "You want me to do it?"

Katsuragi thought for a moment, before suggesting, "That would be great, but Nakamura could probably do it faster."

Uchida muttered, "I wonder..."

Hiiragi nodded, "You're right! It's about time he put his Talent to good use 'round here. I'll fine 'em!" With another smile, Hiiragi headed off, tailed hair trailing behind her.

Katsuragi let out a breath as he admitted, "I'm glad we didn't have to go find him. We've got more places to look out."

Uchida nodded, "I know, right?"

Heading after her, the two made their way out of the Labyrinth, reaching the Security Room. Katsuragi made for the checkpoint scanner, but Uchida grabbed his arm, jerking her head in the direction of the Surveillance Room, asking, "You think the cameras picked anything up?"

"Good thinking!" Katsuragi nodded, heading over. Reaching the door, he began to-

"Oh!" came a feminine gasp from within. Stepping back, Katsuragi but his hands to his sides as he saw Takanashi Ritsuko within, pulling the door back. The girl managed a smile as she offered, "Excuse me." Pulling the door all the way in, she gestured for them to enter, saying, "It may be cramped, but please, welcome!"

As he stepped in, seeing Zaizen at the console in front of the monitors, Katsuragi asked, "Find anything?"

"Such as?" Zaizen asked.

"The Culprit, nimrod!" Uchida growled.

Zaizen sighed, "Do you have any idea how long it takes to go through these, one at a time?"

Takanashi offered, "We did find one strange instance, but largely there has been nothing. Zaizen-sama is currently checking the final camera."

Zaizen nodded, "There's no reason to go past midnight. Kitano was patrolling at that point, though he only passed those areas infrequently: little need, due to the layout. One could see all the cells easily from the two main hallways."

Katsuragi explained, "Well, Hiiragi is going to try and get Nakamura to make a map for the investigation, so we might notice something."

Takanashi smiled, "Wonderful."

After a few more moments, Zaizen gave a relieved sigh of, "Finished." Adjusting his glasses, he leaned back in his chair, fiddling with the controls until the marker settled on 'Camera Four'. Turning the knob, Katsuragi watched the monitor as it fast forwarded. Kitano walked by once, but then, around five twenty, Katsuragi felt his heart leap as something else appeared: a heavy looking figure in a cloak. Hand gripping the top of Zaizen's chair rather tightly, he leaned in, giving the figure a stern look. They seemed to be heading deeper into the Labyrinth, as far as Katsuragi could tell based on the orientation of the camera.

Zaizen continued, "And there was one more instance." Continuing, he stopped at around five fifty, where the cloaked figure was returning, their face turned away, their frame a bit slimmer.

Uchida frowned, "Whoever this is should tell me their dieting techniques."

Katsuragi grinned, "You noticed too?"

Takanashi wondered, "Could they be different people?"

Zaizen began, "One person entering, another leaving? However, I don't know which camera is labeled 'four'."

Katsuragi took a breath, before saying, "I hope Nakamura draws a good map."

Zaizen began, "And what of Pollyanna? She should know this place quiet well."

Katsuragi blinked, "Oh. Huh. Didn't think of that." Moving to the door, he suggested, "We should get on that."

Turning, Zaizen began, "Takanashi-san, you are free to leave if you so desire. I will inform anyone who comes of our discovery."

"Absolutely not," Takanashi said sternly. While Zaizen blinked in confusion, she smiled, "Your investigation will be that much more effective than mine. Please, I shall remain!"

As if hesitant to argue, Zaizen blinked, "V-very well." Standing from the chair, he followed as Katsuragi and Uchida moved out of the way, the three leaving the door open as they stepped out. Bowing from the doorway, Takanashi bid, "Good luck, everyone."

Katsuragi felt a tug on the upper part of his sleeve, looking over to see Uchida begin, "Come on, let's get going."

As the two left Zaizen, Katsuragi began, "Now, where to find Nakamura..."

Heading out of the Security Room and to the Entrance Hall, Katsuragi felt a bit of relief as he saw Nakamura and Hiiragi, but a bit of worry when he spotted Sonia Nevermind with them. After shooting the monarch a look, he asked the Spelunker, "Going to give it a look?"

Nakamura grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, quit bothering me."

Sonia giggled, "And it will be my pleasure to aid in the investigation for once as well!"

"Th-thank you," Hiiragi squeaked uneasily.

As the three headed off, Katsuragi noted, "They're probably going to take a while..."

Uchida shrugged, "Wanna eat?"

Hunger striking like a summer rain, Katsuragi nodded, the two making their way out, crossing the grounds in the sunny morning to the Residence Tower, not even needing prompting to transfer their meal to the outside steps. They were too hungry to even chat.

However, once they disposed of their dishes, heading back outside, a series of bells assaulted their ears as they crossed the grounds. Monokuma announced, "Hold up! Time for the Trial to begin, students and studentettes! Please, make your way to the Courtroom Tower posthaste!"

As he turned around, Katsuragi moaned, "Ah! Now what are we going to do about the map?"

Uchida suggested, "W-well, it was a good walk over here, maybe..."

Heading back over, the two were the first to arrive at the Tower, standing by as they waited for the others. Zaizen arrived first, followed by Takanashi, then Polly and Furinji. It was a few minutes before Sonia, Nakamura, and Hiiragi arrived.

As they approached, Sonia giggled, "We have finished! In no time at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take the elevator. Please use what little time you have left to review the map." Tossing her sparkling hair, Sonia moved past the students, reaching the door as it opened and stepping inside, the elevator creaking as it ascended.

Katsuragi wasn't paying attention, however, stepping over and asking, "Well?"

Nakamura grumbled, "Hold your horses! Jeez. Here." The Spelunker unfolded a sheet of blueprint, marked on with a yellow writing utensil.

[See map on profile page]

After giving the map a look, Zaizen and Uchida peering over his shoulder, Katsuragi muttered, "Uh."

Nakamura explained, "The bottom is where you come in from: the stairs to the Security Room. The place on the far right is the torture room, the left is that barred hallway, and at the top is the door to the Mausoleum."

Hiiragi continued, "The 'C's are all cameras. They had little plates for labels! I almost pulled one off."

Zaizen noted, "So our cloaked figure passed by this one in the lower right..."

Uchida nodded, "I see you marked our cells, and the two empty ones."

Nakamura shrugged, "Figured it'd be important. Hiiragi was freaking over the drapes though."

Hiiragi pouted, "I wasn't freakin'!" Cheek puffed, she explained, "I noticed that when you pass through them, the bottom ends up on the sides, not the middle, since it's so long it touches the ground. None of us went through the two on the halls for the second and fourth cameras, right? It might be important!"

Katsuragi blinked, "Wait, how did you tell?"

Uchida explained, "It's easy: when you go through, you lift it up, and the end drops back down. Since it's too long, it doesn't stop in the middle, so the drape ends up pointing in one direction. That's what the arrows are for, right?"

Nakamura nodded, "Nailed it. Except for those three: since everyone had to go through them, we didn't know what to put."

Raising a thumb, Katsuragi grinned, "Nice job!"

Nakamura nodded, "This is _me_ you're talking about."

As the elevator returned, Uchida growled, "You can stroke your ego some other time: let's get going."

Filing on to the elevator, the eight remaining members of the 79th Class stood without further need for words, their familiarity with things well ingrained in their minds. It was beginning to feel empty in here, moreso with one particular set of hulking shoulders missing.

Kitano Tsuda was by no means friendly, but he was honest to a fault in spite of his rough edges. As he adapted to the situation, lending more of an effort to help, he met his hand at the hands of one of the eight present, one of eight who now descended onto a Trial of Life and Death. A Trial of Balance and Chaos. A Trial of Past and Future. A Trial of Hope and Despair.

* * *

**One more chapter in the Chapter to go! Hope you stick around, because there's more to see than just the Culprit.**

**Also, the map was made with a program called Grid Cartographer and edited in MSPaint. There's both a free and a premium version on the creator's website (davidwaltersdevelopment(.com).**

**Anyway, see you next time!**


	26. 5-5: Trial of Views and Veils

The ascending elevator once again increased its travel time, but compared to a stint in the cells, it didn't feel very long. As the doors opened, there was a gust of air as the pressure changed. While shaded, it was a bit brighter than the elevator, and Uchida shielded her eyes as she stepped out, looking up to see the open sky. They were at the top of the Tower, but the walls rose high to encircle the Court in gray brick. The sun was not yet high enough to greet them, and the wind was not strong enough to bother them, but Monokuma and Sonia waited in their assigned spots, the bear waving, "Don't dawdle! Come on, come on!"

As they filed in, Nakamura grumbled, "Bet this place is fun when it rains."

Sonia scoffed, "It does not rain on Novoselic! It drizzles pleasantly. And we have drains for that, thank you."

Taking her spot, Uchida once again frowned at the new additions: Kitano's portrait, at her right side, stood tall with the predictable bloody cross, while in between Takanashi and Miyamoto's portrait was Shirakawa's, two thin needles in bloody colored paint crossed to mark his passing.

Monokuma began, "Well, you know how it goes! 'White' innocents, 'black' Culprits, evidence, votes, yadda yadda. Come on, we only have so many of these left! If you aren't going to get it now, will you ever? Can you expect to survive in society with goldfish memories? Not only are they not tasty at all, but it actually is about three months, not three minu-"

"Okay!" Uchida snarled. Taking a tired breath, she began, "Trial! Right! Let's get started. Sheesh."

Zaizen nodded, adjusting his glasses as he began, "As usual, a summary to start us off should be adequate."

Somberly, Pollyanna began, "I shall begin. Several days ago, in an attempt to prevent further murders, I instated martial law, convincing Furinji and Kitano to join me in enforcing it. The rest of you were put into cells and forced to wait there. Occasionally, I allowed for some conversations and better meals, but largely you were isolated. Then, somehow, under the cover of night, when neither Furinji nor I were there, Kitano was attacked."

Zaizen interjected, "That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think."

Hiiragi gasped, "Eh!? Kitano-san wasn't attacked!?"

Slapping his palm to his forehead, Zaizen grumbled, "I was referring to Polly and Furinji's respective presences."

As Hiiragi nodded in understanding, quieting back down, Polly replied, "I apologize. At the moment, we are the most likely suspects." Continuing, she spoke, "However, according to Kitano's last words, he was targeted by not one, but two cloaked figures. We've seen the result: a slashed throat, concealing curtains..."

Katsuragi began, "So, I guess the first place to start is the scene of the crime: the Interrogation Room."

After a moment of silence, Uchida blinked, glancing around to see a few eyes on her. Frowning, she grumbled, "What? No one is even going to try first?"

Takanashi gave a nervous smile as she admitted, "It would seem so."

Letting out a sigh, Uchida groaned, "Fine, fine. Let's see...well, one thing I thought was weird was the fact that we couldn't get in at first. Somehow, the Culprit was able to block the door from the inside with a stretching rack. You know, the kind they tie you down to before turning a wheel and making it pull you apart."

"Until the skin starts to rip, limbs dislocate, and wills break!" Sonia giggled.

"Told ya. Total 'S'," Nakamura nodded.

Hiiragi pouted, "Let her finish!"

Uchida continued, "Well, this rack was light enough that we could move it, but to block the door and escape?"

Takanashi nodded, "It should not be possible...not from the outside."

Nakamura grumbled, "Oh come on. The door was split in the middle. They'd just have to push the rack to the bottom half of the door and climb out of the top."

Katsuragi sighed, "Sorry, Nakamura-san. That's not possible. The door doesn't work that way."

Rolling his eyes, Nakamura mumbled, "Well, excuse me for trying."

Hiiragi nodded supportively, "You're doin' better than me. Keep at it!"

Nakamura sighed, "I could argue with them or start punching myself in the face. Either one would leave me wasting energy and looking stupid. Oh, and a headache or two."

"Um, well..." Uchida mumbled, before explaining, "As for the door, in the inside, it has a lip on the bottom half, so the top half can't go beyond it. There's also another that makes the top half split into two at the door frame. The glass half stays behind blocking the door, while the regular part can be pulled back."

Takanashi frowned, "I must admit, it is slightly difficult to picture."

Katsuragi finished, "Basically, one the rack's against the bottom half, it's impossible to get out. But if you're on the other side, you can't move the rack."

"A closed room murder," Furinji deduced.

Zaizen pondered aloud, "A suicide then? To end martial law?"

Furinji shook his head, pointing out, "No, that is no possibility. If we were not content with martial law, then we wouldn't have gone to the extent we did to enforce it."

Polly nodded, "I offered to listen in case they considered alternatives or alterations, but I heard nothing I had not been planning to implement."

Uchida shuddered as she considered, "He doesn't seem the type to pull a Rukawa, does he?"

Furinji frowned, "He did dare us to try to kill him..."

Uchida pointed out, "I don't think he liked Leader a whole lot."

"Does anyone?" Katsuragi sighed, before he scratched his head as he began, "Maybe there's some other way to figure it out."

Polly noted, "For him to cut his own throat...it wasn't that deep a wound, so it's not impossible."

Katsuragi asked, "But what about his fingers? I mean, it's not impossible for his to do that too himself, but why?"

Nakamura shrugged, "If he went down without a fight, then it'd look fishy, you know?"

"Hmm..." Uchida mumbled, thinking.

Nakamura continued, "The drapes and shit were probably just to make us think there was some grander purpose. There was that cloak outside the room too, right? He could have planted that, then went back and-"

"Hold up!" Uchida interjected, before explaining, "The cloak had blood all over it! The only place that it could have come from was Kitano's wound, and I don't see him moving a whole lot after his throat got cut. He'd risk passing out and ruining the whole closer room murder."

Katsuragi added, "That and: why hide the spike? It was pretty obviously the murder weapon."

Uchida gasped, "One that Kitano couldn't have used! Remember when we were trying to get it out?"

Zaizen noted, "There was a small button to remove the spike."

Uchida nodded, "Exactly. A small button in an already small groove. My hands are pretty slender compared to you and Katsuragi, right Zaizen? But compared to Kitano?"

Hiiragi clapped her hands together as she replied, "Kitano couldn't get one: his fingers are too big!"

Uchida finished, "Right. That means one of two things: either Kitano had an accomplice, or it was against his will entirely."

Polly nodded, "That is inarguable, but as it stands, manipulating the rack should have been impossible."

"Well, let's try to work it out!" Katsuragi suggested. As he began to think, Uchida dived into her thoughts.

The first step would be getting the rack against the door, but the only way that could happen is if the Culprit were outside.

To get the rack against the door, they could...leave the top half closed and the bottom half open? Then pull the rack with the bottom door while crawling out? No, it would be too hard to close the door.

But if they held the bottom door open just enough for them to get out, and maybe...lifted the rack? Propped it so that the legs were on top of the bottom half? Then pull it shut? The rack might fall into place.

But that wasn't all either: how did they tie the rope to the doorknob as well? It would be too far out of reach once the rack dropped, unless...

"I think I have something," Uchida began. Sharing her thoughts, she explained, "I have a feeling that the Culprit didn't push the rack: if they'd propped it on the lower half of the door, then closed it, the rack would fall, right?"

Takanashi nodded, "Yes, but without a doorknob, the Culprit would risk crushing their fingers, I think. The door would be pushed by the rack, and..."

Uchida froze, muttering, "You already thought that far, huh?" Back to the drawing board, she didn't need to erase a thing as she realized, "Hey! If you did it from underneath, there'd be no danger, right? There's enough room under most doors to get a little grip."

"I see!" Takanashi gasped, before bowing, "I shall remain silent in the future."

"Takanashi-chan, it's okay, really!" Uchida offered. Taking a breath, she muttered, "Now where was I?"

Katsuragi began, "So, the rack was dropped in front of the door..."

Uchida nodded, "Right! But after that, the Culprit had to tie the rope from the rack to the doorknob, but it would be impossible to reach: if the rack fell, it'd be on the ground, and the only way you could grab it is by slipping your arm through the hole for the doorknob and reaching all the way down, but that'd be pretty much impossible."

Zaizen spoke, "But if they were able to predict this, then..."

Uchida nodded, "Exactly! They put the rope through the doorknob hole first! Then, once the rack dropped, they could tie it to the doorknob and close the door. It might have been tricky to tie with so little room, but I think it was doable."

Furinji began, "It seems risky however: so easy to make a mistake. If the rope were dropped..."

Uchida noted, "Well, if the rope wasn't tied, you could probably force your way back in by pushing the door so the rack was moved: the rope was tied so that just pushing the rack wasn't good enough. If we'd known about it, we could probably cut or untie the rope from outside by pulling the upper half of the door open a bit."

Katsuragi grinned, "Nice thinking!"

Polly nodded, "Yes, but now that we've cleared Kitano's name in his own murder..."

Uchida grimaced, "Y-you don't have to put it like that!"

Polly sighed, "Excuse me, but I can't let an early victory distract us."

Katsuragi pouted, "It hasn't before...has it?"

Pollyanna began, "Now that we know that Kitano did nothing but meet his fate, we must deduce the details. So I ask this: why the Interrogation Room?"

Zaizen answered, "Simple: it is the most dangerous room, so of course the Culprit would want to lure him there."

Pollyanna frowned, "Lure him? Isn't that a bit presumptuous?"

Furinji wondered, "Then how did he end up there?"

Polly sighed, "My question exactly. But just as importantly: he ended up there without alerting anyone. I impressed upon both you and Kitano that I would be in my Suite or the Dining Hall if needed. Even then, he awoke none of you. For Katsuragi and Uchida in particular, who must be passed in order to enter or leave...this is troublesome. If he were in trouble, why not act as such?"

Hiiragi suggested, "I'll bet the Culprit did something!"

Zaizen nodded, "Kitano is known for his rage, not his foresight or intelligence."

Katsuragi began, "So, with that in mind, I guess we should start figuring out the order of events. This can't have happened that long ago since Kitano was still alive to talk to us."

Uchida added, "Working backwards, the Culprit set up the rack after attacking Kitano..."

Zaizen argued, "The last time the Culprit moved was when they were spotted on camera four, no?"

Uchida shook her head, saying, "Right, right. They probably got rid of the bloody cloak beforehand though, right? In the empty cell?"

Zaizen blinked, "Wait one moment...they were wearing one, yet..."

Katsuragi murmured, "Kitano said that there were two cloaked guys."

Zaizen queried, "Where did the second cloak come from?"

Nakamura spat, "Come on, they just carried it in."

Uchida shook her head, explaining, "That's impossible: that would count as smuggling. Monokuma wouldn't allow it."

Nakamura gave a disbelieving shrug as he blurted, "Then how'd he get the other one in?"

Uchida began, "It's fine if you're wearing it, apparently."

"Then what's the point!?" Nakamura asked, throwing his hands into the air.

"To piss us off," Uchida grumbled. Monokuma giggled.

Hiiragi suggested, "What if the Culprit used some of the drapes on the way out?"

Zaizen adjusted his glasses as he replied, "The cloak was worn the same way as they entered."

Furinji asked, "Could they have walk by the cameras to confuse? Had they gone a different route, they could have circled back, deposited the cloak, and left."

Katsuragi frowned, "Polly was set to show up any minute. I'd have gotten out of there asap."

Zaizen's eyes narrowed as he said, "The passage where camera four is located ends right at your cell, Uchida, yet you noticed no one enter or leave."

Uchida shrugged, "I was sleeping!"

Katsuragi nodded, "So was I! They'd have had to pass me too."

Takanashi muttered, "It cannot be possible that the person seen on the camera was merely wearing two cloaks, can it?"

As silence overtook the Court, Uchida blinked, "Actually...I think you can do that."

Nakamura gawked, "What?"

Uchida shrugged, "Well, I've got this little coat I'm wearing over my shoulders, Katsuragi's got a coat...who's to say we can't wear extra layers? Monokuma even said that I could get a towel through the Security Room as long as I was 'wearing it' under my clothes and underwear. I'd look and feel stupid, but, say, Katsuragi might not."

"I'd feel plenty stupid!" Katsuragi argued.

Polly began, "So, if our Culprit did smuggle a cloak in, it would mean that the attack was indeed planned by Human Potency."

Caressing her head, Hiiragi began, "But...the only one who coulda done it is you and Furinji-san, right?"

Nakamura nodded, "Polly had all the keys. She could have grabbed an accomplice out of any cell and tossed them the spare cloak."

"Well..."Katsuragi mumbled.

Polly admitted, "While I did have all of the keys, to do all of this to trap Kitano would have been risky: think of the time it occurred. Had someone woken up, it could have been ruined."

Takanashi nodded, "It is more likely that the Culprit acted during the time frame because they had too."

"Wait, hold on. About the keys: sure, Polly could have gotten anyone out, but the thing is: all the keys are the same!" Katsuragi explained.

Nakamura gawked, "Wait, you're fucking with me."

Polly stated, "On the outside, almost, but the security chips-"

"Don't work," Katsuragi said, explaining, "Every key can open every door. We tried it."

Polly flinched as Katsuragi added, "Furinji or Kitano could have used the leftover keys to free us at any time, but it would have been obvious."

"Which means something else has been done," Furinji stated.

Uchida frowned, "But how could anyone pick the lock? Period. I mean, what are a fork and knife going to do?"

Katsuragi began, "Well, we can kind of figure it out based on the key, can't we? There's a groove down the side, it's wide on was end and pointy on the other."

Hiiragi nodded, "Isn't kinda like a small stake?"

Uchida wondered, "Like the spikes in the iron maiden?"

Katsuragi noted, "The one used to kill Kitano was worn down: the tip was damaged and there was a scratch down the side."

Hiiragi pointed out, "Ya can't just stick the key in, ya have to twist it until you can push it in farther!"

Katsuragi nodded, "Until the groove on the side matches up with the lock, right?"

Polly nodded, "Indeed."

Katsuragi finished, "So, the murder weapon was also used to unlock one of the cells!"

Uchida swallowed, "Which means...Pollyanna or Furinji freed their accomplice, who was probably...Leader."

Katsuragi frowned, "We're...too close to finishing, I think. Something's wrong."

Zaizen began, "There's plenty of evidence left to discuss."

Katsuragi added, "I just think...let's try to imagine if neither Polly or Furinji were involved for a second: how could two people have escaped from the cells?"

Zaizen noted, "The spike would have been unreachable."

Uchida muttered, "But on the chance it wasn't, that would mean that it was hidden in the cell, right?"

Polly blinked, "There wouldn't have been the chance: only Kitano, Furinji, and I knew about martial law before I instated it."

Furinji added, "And there was no possible way to know which cell one would end up in: the spike could have landed in anyone's hands."

Uchida admitted, "A one out of three...no, four, chance to have the spike end up in the hands of either the Culprit or accomplice is pretty unreliable. There probably wouldn't have been a place to hide it either, right? How many times did you guys go over your cells?"

"Plenty. I was about to start eating the bars," Nakamura grumbled.

Polly frowned, "I fed you..."

Nakamura shrugged, "Like I said, just because I go into caves and all that crap doesn't mean I'm not itching to see the sun, alright?"

"Anyway!" Uchida interrupted, before continuing, "I can't think of a way for anyone to get out: the martial law thing was too sudden, which means that someone on the outside helped out. I'm thinking that they were 'Vert', while 'Leader' was our accomplice."

Hiiragi frowned, "But wasn't Shirakawa, 'Vert'?"

Uchida frowned, "Well..."

Polly sighed, "Have you not considered the possibility of a second person involved with Leader?"

Zaizen noted, "Kitano said 'two', but it is possible that, once again, Leader wasn't involved."

Katsuragi agreed, "Yeah. I don't feel like Leader's the type of guy who gets their hands dirty."

Uchida said, "Well, acting as accomplice...what did they even do, really?"

Katsuragi nodded, "I guess we never did figure that out. We got a bit sidetracked."

Takanashi wondered, "Then where to begin on the new subject?"

Uchida suggested, "Let's try and figure out exactly how Kitano was murdered: the broken fingers, location..."

Zaizen began, "So, once again, time is an issue: when did our Culprit choose to strike?"

Nakamura shrugged, "When no one was there, so..."

Polly nodded, "Kitano must have gone to get a meal at some point."

"How'd they know when though?" Nakamura shrugged.

Katsuragi began, "Well, Kitano talked to me about food once: he asked for one of the bread things when he noticed I was awake. Maybe the Culprit made him hungry to make sure that he'd leave?"

Uchida wondered, "He wouldn't have mentioned that if it'd happened, would he?"

Nakamura grunted, "When? While he was bleeding to death?"

Katsuragi sighed, "Let's skip that question. He probably left at some point, which would have given the Culprits a chance to get free and install the drapes, but..."

"Why?" Hiiragi said aloud.

"An excellent question," Takanashi said.

Uchida sighed, "They're not really that good for blocking sight: there's nothing really to block, and it's already dim down there, which means..."

"Sound," Katsuragi nodded.

Zaizen began, "If they were used to block anything at all. It's also possible that it was meant to get a reaction from Kitano."

Polly began, "If he'd noticed, however, he would have been close to Uchida's cell. Yet you did not wake up."

Uchida wondered, "Maybe he was more confused? It's not like the Culprit could be sure how he'd react. And if you went past the curtains... Let's just look at Nakamura's map. Here, pass it around."

[See the map linked on my profile]

"See, once you go past the drapes and get to the intersection, he'd be surrounded by them. It creates a funnel too..."

"The Interrogation Room, where the Culprits were waiting," Katsuragi finished.

Furinji muttered, "These arrows are..."

"We'll get to that," Uchida insisted. Trying to keep things on track, she continued, "So, Kitano gets to the Interrogation Room and sees..."

"The Culprits?" Hiiragi blinked.

Katsuragi continued, "Not just that, but the cloaks, the fact that someone was out of their cells..."

Polly said, "I predict that Kitano entered in an attempt to detain one of them. Even a single blow would have created an identifying bruise, though it would have been wiser to simply back out and force them to come at him."

Uchida noted, "But he went inside instead. He was probably trying to get at one of them when he got near the pillory. That's where he was attacked."

Katsuragi nodded, "It was pushed over a bit."

"How'd ya figure?" Nakamura asked.

Zaizen answered, "The blood on the chair, I imagine."

Uchida frowned, "Still not sure how it ended up on the side though."

"Only the side?" Takanashi inquired.

Katsuragi began, "Well, I had a thought: there was one other place where there was blood, right?"

Hiiragi smiled as she said, "The cloak in the empty cell!"

Katsuragi nodded, "Right. In other words, I think that the Culprit attacked Kitano from behind while he was distracted with the accomplice. Unless they attacked from the front while the accomplice held Kitano back... Either way, the result is the same."

Nakamura said, "Oh, I'm getting it. When Kitano got cut, the person in front of the chair ended up with blood all over them and had to ditch the cloak, but a little bit of blood did get on the chair."

Zaizen added, "It's also possible that Kitano only saw one of the cloaked figures: the Culprit may have been hiding in the room while Kitano's attention was focused. If the Culprit had attacked from the front, it can only have been Furinji or Polly, but to attack from behind, anyone here might have managed."

Rubbing her index fingers on the side of her head, Hiiragi muttered, "Then he fell and...broke his fingers?"

Uchida stammered, "Er, well, he wasn't...sitting on his fingers or anything."

Furinji pointed out, "Yet it is still something to consider: if was are missing something important then..."

Katsuragi asked, "How could he have broken his fingers though? The bruise does have a straight line, but..."

Nakamura suggested, "If he got caught on something, that might've done it. He was right next to a pillory, right? What if he'd went and got his fingers smashed?"

Hiiragi gasped, "What if he messed up trying to get the rack to drop in front of the door!"

Sighing, Uchida explained, "Yes, this case has been very hazardous for fingers, but I don't think they're all related..." Hiiragi gave an innocent giggle: she was just goofing around...

"He's pretty tough, you know? It had to have been deliberate," Katsuragi reasoned.

"A trap then?" Polly asked.

Furinji noted, "There are no signs of anything in particular."

Uchida began, "Well, if some_thing_ didn't cause it, then maybe some_one_ did? Maybe Kitano was trying to attack Leader, so Vert jumping in, broke his fingers, cut his neck, and they set up the rest and ran?"

"To break Kitano's fingers with their bare hands..." Zaizen mumbled.

"To break open a honeycomb with bear hands..." Monokuma murmured.

Ignoring the bear, Polly noted, "Uchida-san, you seem to have made up your mind on things already."

Uchida said, "Well, if I had any idea on who Leader was...but Vert?"

"You have an idea?" Katsuragi blinked.

Uchida gave a nervous laugh as she began, "Well, there was a pretty big piece of evidence left behind..."

Polly frowned, "To keep saying 'Vert', however, is presumptuous."

Uchida grumbled, "Well 'person who might be working with Leader' has too many words."

Polly asked accusingly, "Why are you so certain Vert is among us?"

Feeling defensive, Uchida muttered, "Just a guess."

Polly kept her eyes in Uchida's direction, before beginning, "You...you are so certain of yourself, aren't you?"

Uchida blinked, insisting, "It's just a guess!"

Polly shook her head, retorting, "If it were just a guess, you would not have said so this many times. You are normally cautious with your judgments..." Uchida flinched, but kept quiet, while Polly began, "Do you know why I instated martial law?"

"To keep us safe?" Takanashi replied.

Polly sighed, "Yes, but why a few days ago? Why then?"

Katsuragi answered, "Well, we only just got access to the cells."

Polly replied, "Which I have known about since I was a child. It may have been possible for me to convince Monokuma to allow us to have them even before the Wall, let alone the Adjoining Tower. They may not have been useful until our number dwindled, but they've always been there."

"You said you locked us up because one of us was Leader, right?" Hiiragi asked.

Furinji recalled, "Kitano said that, yes."

Polly added, "And I said that the possibility of recruitment existed. This was no random guess." At the following silence, Polly continued, "You were seen, Uchida Hiyori."

Uchida blinked, "Eh?"

Polly explained, "I saw you returning to the Tower in the middle of the night. I'd been doing nighttime patrols in hopes of finding Leader, but the simple thought that you couldn't be trusted...that no one could truly be trusted."

Eyes narrowing, Polly finished, "You are colluding with Leader, Uchida. Admit it!"

* * *

**TRIAL INTERMISSION**

* * *

_**Monomi Theater XIX, Final Chapter**_

_What, couldn't squeeze out a little extra budget to end it on an even twenty? Even with the delay? Crazy hacks, I tell ya...__ Besides, a normal two cour show goes for around 26 episodes! Who produced this!?_

_Oh, right, Stupid. I mean Monomi. Oh, you thought I was talking about you? My bad. Wait, the producers? Not, not them either. Well, why Monobi Jr. Refused to be special, certainly Monomi Jr. could be different! She came home from elementary school saying "Mommy, I learned about feudal Japan today!" But she only got scolded after she came home and said, "Mommy, one of my classmates thinks I'm too much like them!"_

_But of course she was! You see, Monomi Jr. start enjoyed every book and movie she touched, because she had no taste. She always tried to help people, but no one ever tried to help her. She always smiled, but no one ever smiled back. Monomi realized this and tried to get her to stop. She did, but she still couldn't become special._

_And so Monomi gave up on trying to get her kids to be special. They would live the same boring, normal life she had, in which she has failed as a student, friend, teacher, and mother. I guess she made a half-decent wife, huh? Guess that's all girls can amount too, and don't take anything else as a lesson from this story. Be sure to marry a nice man and give him lots of babies, ladies!_

_The end!_

_You can preorder the DVDs on the official website. Be sure to leave a five star review and comment on the brilliant use of theme and narration in spite of the weak characters. Then you can pretend this never happened and look into my future works. Don't miss a thing~!_

* * *

**TRIAL RESUMED**

* * *

"E-eh?" Uchida stammered. Regaining her senses, Uchida shook her head, growling, "That's insane!"

Zaizen said, "The footage from camera four had the cloaked figure heading down the hallway towards your cell."

Blinking, Uchida argued, "Well, there sure wasn't a cloak in my cell! Don't even suggest the toilet. And of course no one checked: it'd be stupid to leave it there!"

Katsuragi nodded, "It would be pretty obvious, yeah, but so is the camera thing..."

Zaizen adjusted his glasses as he noted, "You are only somewhat less suspicious in this instance."

Katsuragi frowned, "I guess I am over there too..."

Uchida hissed, "And why the hell would I work with Leader? Okay, I'll admit it, I was out the night of the last Trial: that's why I was late the next day! And I was out that night too, because I wanted to give Leader a piece of my mind. And guess what: I found them! They mentioned Vert, which is why I was so sure they were still around, but I'm not working with them! There was...one other thing too..."

"Leader...Leader promised me that if we survived this Trial, they'd show me who they are," Uchida revealed. Letting out a relieved sigh as the weight came off her chest, Uchida continued, "This is Leader's last chance to escape on their own terms: if we succeed here and Leader's accomplice, Vert, whoever, gets taken out, then we don't have to worry about Human Potency anymore!"

After a moment, Katsuragi asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Polly demanded, "Why did you try to find Leader without alerting me?"

Uchida cringed as she answered, "That's exactly why I didn't tell you! I'm surprised Zaizen isn't over there having a field day. Everyone knows that Leader's invitation still applies to me, which is why I tried to contact them. And it worked!" Finishing, Uchida only felt a little guilty that she lied. If Leader had been a bit better at convincing...Uchida would probably be the Culprit defending herself right now if she was lucky...

After a moment, Zaizen sighed, "Very well. Moving on."

Uchida blinked, "Eh? You don't suspect me?"

Zaizen replied, "Oh, I do, as I suspect everyone possible of being a Culprit. You might be higher on the list that some...Hiiragi...but not the highest."

"Maybe...because I'm the least likely, I'm really the most likely!" Hiiragi gasped.

Nakamura sighed, "Calm down." Hiiragi let out another silly giggle.

Uchida blinked, "But really, are you okay over there, Hiiragi-chan?"

Becoming worried, Hiiragi frowned, "Am I overdoin' it a little? I mean...we've been stuck so long, I wanted to see you guys smile again..."

Visibly cringing, Polly muttered, "Please, Hiiragi-san, don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"Ahhhhhh I'm sorry!" Hiiragi moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Clearing her throat, Uchida muttered, "Okay! Back to the thing."

"The Trial," Nakamura said.

"Right!" Uchida nodded. Thinking back, she began, "Well, we didn't quiet figure out the bruises, but the camera footage is worth discussing."

Zaizen summarized, "We saw one person wearing two cloaks enter, and one wearing one leave. To do so, they walked past Katsuragi's cell and into the hallway across from Uchida's, then back the same way."

Nakamura muttered, "Risky. Wouldn't they want to take the longer hallway? I mean sure, it is longer, but then they'd only pass one person instead of two."

Uchida nodded, "Nakamura-san, that's the most sensible thing you've ever said."

"Awesome, let's make out."

"Aaaaaand you ruined it," Uchida groaned. His grin was one of satisfaction though, which didn't help Uchida's mood. Okay maybe a little.

Katsuragi began, "And there was one other thing about the cameras...go up and look at that map again."

Takanashi blinked, "Up? I believe I misheard you, Katsuragi-sama, but I do not know what word to substitute."

Katsuragi gave a knowing grin as he said, "Trust me on this one: look at the numbers on the cameras. Going from upper left to lower right, you have: three, one, four, two."

Zaizen's eyes seemed to glow behind his glasses as he noticed, "That is an unusual pattern. Even on one half, odd on the other, with higher numbers being farther into the Labyrinth..."

Furinji said, "A more proper order might be 'one, two, three, four' or reversed."

Zaizen replied, "If I were to make sense of it with as little changes as possible, I would swap two and four. Even and odd would remain split, but the smaller numbers would be in the smaller hallways, while the larger numbers would be in the larger halls."

Uchida nodded, "That does make sense, so...what if they were switched? Don't the cameras just have little plates on them?"

Zaizen blinked, "But...we would have seen the cloaked figure pass by both cameras, not just the one."

Uchida swallowed, "What if...they did?"

Zaizen began, "I checked: they...did...not."

Uchida frowned, "You didn't check very far back, did you?"

Zaizen began, "Unless there is some proof that they've been switched..."

While Uchida began to think, Katsuragi began, "I think there might be. Look at the map one more time."

Polly asked, "Where, exactly?"

Katsuragi explained, "The drapes this time. I was thinking about the arrows, and, well, no one's gone down the two hallways with cameras two and four, right? But the ones in the halls that intersect in the middle everyone's been through...well, we couldn't really guess, but they aren't important."

Hiiragi wondered, "What were the arrows again?"

"You were there!" Nakamura grumbled, before sighing, "It's the way the drapes were pointing. They were too tall for the floor, so they ended up on one side."

Uchida recalled, "Right, so, if someone passed through, the drapes would be lifted, and land on the ground, pointing...the direction they were walking!"

Katsuragi nodded, "Yup! And that means the person in the cloak couldn't have gone down the passage with camera 'four'. The drapes still point backwards, meaning someone walked that way before, probably after they were put up. But in the hall with camera 'two'..."

Uchida grinned, "It matches the video footage!"

Zaizen muttered, "So, they were switched, but...when? If not this night, then before, which can only mean..."

As Zaizen went silent, Katsuragi frowned, "There's just too much evidence pointing to one person..." Looking over, to his left, Katsuragi asked, "Furinji-san...do you have any kind of defense?"

Furinji sighed, "It will be difficult: things are stacked heavily against me. I could have swapped the plates on the cameras days in advanced, if they were swapped at all. Breaking Kitano's fingers would also be within my capabilities."

Uchida nodded, "That...and the hair."

Furinji blinked, "I'm sorry?" Running a hand down his brown braid, he asked, "Does my hairstyle offend?"

Uchida shook her head, explaining, "There was a hair in the bloodied cloak, Furinji-san. It was brown."

Blinking, Furinji's head conspicuously turned to the brown-haired girl on the other side of the Courtroom, before the Jujutsu Master sighed, "So, you think me the accomplice?"

Uchida opened her mouth, before stopping, "Er...wait." Brain beginning to tie itself into knots, Uchida was confused, stating, "How...no, Leader wouldn't..."

"They wouldn't..." Hiiragi repeated.

Uchida sighed, "Leader probably wouldn't get their hands dirty, but...I can't...I can't see Furinji being Leader."

Polly began, "Then that leaves us only one option, doesn't it?"

Uchida blinked, before shaking her head, "No!"

Takanashi blinked, "Uchida-chan?"

Uchida pointed a finger as she suggested, "Takanashi has been in a cell for the past few days! Hell, Polly's put her within arms reach of a potential Culprit, hasn't she? What if they nabbed a hair? It's way to specific for evidence!"

Hiiragi muttered, "Chi-chan, whose hair woulda been better?"

Glancing around...blue, dark blue, orange, short and black, long and black, dark gray...then two options for long and brown.

Shaking her head, Uchida insisted, "It would've been too obvious to not be bait!"

Katsuragi noted, "It's pretty obvious no matter which way you slice it."

Uchida blinked again before realizing, "Well...their hair is tied up! How could it have been either of them, really? If anyone, it'd probably be Katsuragi or Hiiragi who lost some hairs. Polly-san, you look like you take really good care of your hair, so..."

Polly admitted, "I did not see the offending hair, but thank you. I will add that orange is rather close to brown. Monokuma? Would you fetch it?"

Monokuma snorted, "I'm a bear not a dog."

Sonia frowned, "For this Trial to come to a standstill over a mere strand of hair. This is unacceptable!"

Nakamura clicked his tongue, "Spoiled brat."

"Excuse me!?" Sonia glared.

Nakamura shrugged, "How many times am I going to get a chance to take a crack at a Princess, let's be honest."

Monokuma grumbled, "Fine, fine, I'll get it. You couldn't ask me to do anything more interesting? Like a DNA test?"

Uchida blinked, "C-can y-"

"Nope," Monokuma giggled as he left the room, returning instantly, waving a paw around as he cheered, "Ta-da!" Hopping to Shimao's podium next to Takanashi, he began to pace around, saying, "Get a good look, everyone."

Uchida waited until Monokuma came around, getting a look at the hair. It was brown, as mentioned, but also straight. Once Monokuma completed a circuit, Pollyanna requested, "May we compare it next to Takanashi and Furinji?"

"Very well," Furinji nodded, stepping over. Monokuma stood on Shimao's podium as Furinji circled the Courtroom, Takanashi waiting nearby, Katsuragi among a few other students who closed in to get a better look.

"They're all about the same color," Zaizen admitted.

Katsuragi frowned, "But it's gotta be...would you guys undo your hair?"

Glaring dangerously, Furinji hissed, "I beg your pardon?"

Eyes becoming hollow, Takanashi muttered, "Are you aware of the forces you toy with?"

From her podium, Uchida's eyes widened a bit, but Takanashi let out a giggle as she raised her hands, gingerly removing the clip that suspended her hair, allowing it to fall to her shoulders while Furinji began the ordeal of undoing his braid. It took a few moments, but when he finished, his hair was bent in intervals as it sank to his torso. While Monokuma hung the single hair up, Uchida began to approach as Katsuragi admitted, "It's...too straight. I think it's Takanashi's."

"Very well then!" Monokuma nodded, before opening his gullet and swallowing the hair.

"Oi!" Zaizen snarled.

Monokuma hopped back to his seat as he began, "Just doing that DNA test, upupupupu..."

As Furinji retied his hair, he asked, "I'm sorry?"

Monokuma laughed, "That was a joke! Now get back to the Trial!" Letting out a sigh as everyone went back to their podiums, Monokuma muttered, "You guys are so gullible: did you know it's written on the ceiling?"

"There is no ceiling!" Uchida scoffed.

Once everyone was settled, Katsuragi sighed, "So...who did you see these past couple days, Takanashi-san?"

Takanashi recalled, "Katsuragi, Hiiragi, Kitano, Furinji, and Pollyanna."

Polly nodded, "I can verify this."

Nakamura shrugged, "So, if one of them took some of your hair, it's gotta be easy to do, right? Otherwise you'd have noticed."

Takanashi nodded, "It might have been snatched off of my bed. It is the only thing in the cells resembling a seat. Excluding, well..what being wishes to have conversations while on a toilet?" She added, "But on the other hand, I would never allow my guest to rest on the toilet."

Taking a few steps over, Nakamura was thinking, "Well, what if they pulled some slight of hand while near your head, like..."

As Nakamura approached her, Takanashi took a few steps back, muttering, "Please do not touch me."

Nakamura stopped, growling, "I'm only checking something!"

Takanashi frowned, "But, for you to pluck a hair off my head...I'd rather it be Kitano Tsuda."

Clicking his tongue, Nakamura stepped back, grumbling, "Fine! Shit."

Takanashi began, "If anyone else would like to try...Uchida-chan?"

"S-sure," Uchida replied, smiling awkwardly. As Uchida began to step past her podium, making her way across, Takanashi did the same, the two meeting in the middle.

Nakamura nodded, "Now, just casually stroke her hair and take one."

Uchida raised, her hand, before blinking, "What, why would we do this casually."

Nakamura frowned, "Don't ruin my fun."

Katsuragi nodded, "You don't separate a man and his goggles."

"What?" Nakamura blurted.

While Katsuragi gave a grin, Uchida frowned, before letting out a sigh and raising a hand too...pat Takanashi on the head?

As her hand moved, she came to the back of her head, where the hair began to curl up. Takanashi said, "I felt that: it does not count."

Taking back her hand, Uchida blinked, before trying again, this time a bit softer...though...she hadn't done anything.

...What was going on?

Realizing who she was becoming suspicious of, Uchida shook her head, before trying again. However, this time as she passed her hand over, she felt a few loose ends, but...in the middle of her hair?

"_**Do not**_," Takanashi whispered.

Baffled, Uchida poked at it again, but something was off. Was...something wrong with Takanashi's hair?

Seeming to sense something, Takanashi pushed Uchida's hand away, frowning, "I am truly sorry..."

"What's going on?" Uchida blinked.

Takanashi admitted, "I have...not been entirely honest. I should not...I should not have hesitated." Carefully undoing her hair once more, Takanashi admitted, "As one in the service industry, it is pushed to appear approachable, yet I have made choices that would lead to me, a woman, being...perhaps a bit less so." As her hair fell, Uchida's eyes widened in confusion as some locks came loose, dangling out of place.

Takanashi finished, "So long without proper maintenance...what poor timing." Reaching her hand up, Takanashi wrapped it around her hair, and yanked it free, brown locks slipping away, shedding to the ground. As Takanashi tossed her extensions to the ground, the hair that remained was short, only barely touching her ears.

As Uchida stared, she had a soft smile as she caressed the side of her face, stating, "I apologize: to have my hair in such a state..." Bringing her other hand up, she whined, "How embarrassing!"

Hiiragi argued, "It's cute! Cuuuuuute!"

"Ehhhhh? It could not possibly be..." Takanashi replied.

Hiiragi whined, "I like my long hair, but it's so much trouble sometimes!"

Furinji, hair returned to its natural state nodded, "I can relate."

Sonia began to curl a lock of her blonde hair around her finger as she giggled, "Yet, it pales in comparison..."

Nakamura snarled, "Yeah, hope you like it after you run out of shampoo since the world kinda ended."

Moving to return to her podium, Takanashi sighed, "But I cannot serve you in this state..."

Katsuragi shrugged, "Isn't short hair more hygienic?"

As she returned to her own podium, Uchida was still shocked. Not about the hair...was it was deeper than that. Slapping her cheeks lightly, she tried to recover: it was just hair!

Polly blinked, "Is there a problem, Uchida-san?"

Shaking her head, Uchida insisted, "N-nope! A-okay! It's just a little surprising..."

Zaizen shrugged, "It's hardly relevant, but it does explain why her hair was taken. The matter is, whom did so?"

Furinji noted, "It would be unlikely for me to do so, as we would need to sneak into her cell while she slept. Using the spike was possible, but the metal grinding against the lock would be quiet noisy."

Katsuragi frowned, "That leaves me and...Hiiragi-chan."

Face falling, Hiiragi gasped, "Eh? W-well..."

Zaizen noted, "You have been acting a bit off."

"Ehhh!?" Hiiragi sputtered.

Polly added, "And the cameras...either interpretation of the information puts Katsuragi under suspicion."

Katsuragi muttered, "And...you did find the hair with the cloak."

Mouth gaping, Hiiragi's eyes began to water, the girl blubbering, "W-wait! I-I can't 'a been the Culprit!"

Nakamura noted, "Furinji is way too suspicious, but you?" Uchida felt her heart shake as he quoted her, saying, "You're the last person we suspect, so it's like we have to suspect you."

Thinking back to the conversation they had just before martial law, Uchida shook her head, murmuring, "N-no..." it went on deaf ears. Her voice could reach the required volume to snag the attention she'd been so used to commanding. But...why?

Those words echoed in Uchida's brain again.

_Do not._

Why was she listening to her?

_Do not._

Why would Hiiragi commit a crime?

_**Do not.**_

Did she...think she would never get a chance with Katsuragi?

_Do not!_

But she was so supportive of him and her being together.

_**Do not!**_

Takanashi was watching Hiiragi quietly, but that look was neither sadness nor glee.

_DO NOT!_

Why would she have said those words:

_**DO NOT!**_

Teeth gritting, eyes watering once more, Uchida whined, "No...no!" Looking at Takanashi, her friend, she asked, "Why...why did you say that to me? 'Do not'. What don't you want me to do?"

"Uchida-chan?" Takanashi frowned.

"Why didn't you want me to say anything when I found out about your extensions!? Because it would look like I was accusing you?" Uchida shouted.

"I do not understand," Takanashi frowned.

"Why are you lying!? You told me when I noticed something weird about your hair: 'do not', you said," Uchida growled, beating back her tears as she screamed, "What's so important about your hair!?"

Katsuragi said, "Well, it was found near the scene of the crime..."

"You...you aren't trying to manipulate me, are you?" Uchida called.

However, Takanashi's eyes did not flash with concern or worry. They became...empty...hollow.

Soulless.

For just a moment. Uchida saw it: it was no trick of the light. Takanashi then raised a hand to her mouth as she fretted, "Are you alright, Uchida-chan?"

Fists clenched, Uchida stomped her foot on the ground as she cried, "That's not the mask! Hiiragi's not the mask, Nakamura-san. You can't suspect someone for no reason."

"But...Takanashi's masks...her hair, her friendship with me...but you have another one, don't you?"

"Leader?"

Takanashi froze. Once again, the look in her eyes faded out. Takanashi said, "Do you have any evidence?"

Feeling nauseous, Uchida hissed, "Keep your friends close..."

"Not a shred?" Takanashi said.

"Is that why you want me on your side?" Uchida growled.

"You think me the Culprit? The accomplice?" Takanashi said.

"What do you think of me, huh? Enemy? Threat? Thorn in your side?"

Takanashi said, "One day, I wish to think of you as a friend."

"One day? Why not today? What about yesterday!?" Uchida snarled, tears edging at her eyes again.

"Life is such a fragile thing. The 'you' of today, the 'you' of yesterday may be things of the past tomorrow. Yet I have come to like you, as I have come to like many of you. I require assistance for my next endeavor," Takanashi said.

Biting back bile, Uchida spat, "What do you want from us!?"

"I want to ally with you, members of the 79th Class," Leader said.

There was no mask, but her face seemed completely blank, like that of a mannequin. By the clothes, it seemed like Takanashi, but something seemed off, and it made Uchida sick.

Sweating, Katsuragi gawked, "Wh-what?"

Knuckles whitening around the hilt of her rapier, Pollyanna hissed, "You..."

"T-Takanashi-san!?" Hiiragi gawked.

Nakamura muttered, "I fucking told ya she was scary, didn't I? Didn't I?"

Adjusting his glasses nervously, Zaizen spat, "Now is not the time."

"..." Furinji stood in silence, not even sparing Takanashi as much as a glance.

Turning her eyes to him, Uchida growled, "You...you..."

"'Vert' is an ironic nickname, given my height, don't you think?" Furinji stated.

Hiiragi whined, "Why!? Why are ya revealin' yerselves!?"

"To give you a fair chance. Fifty-fifty," Takanashi said.

Furinji nodded, "Yet, we are in complete control of this case..."

Uchida asked, "How did you know who Leader was!?"

Furinji explained, "With our numbers down to a measly two, the masks seemed rather silly, we thought. They've been disposed of."

Takanashi said, "We could not collude otherwise."

"Then...we've got it all figured out, mostly," Katsuragi muttered.

Takanashi said, "Would you like to whittle away the hours with yet another stunning description of today's murder as Uchida attempts to come up with a revelation to turn the situation to your favor?"

While Uchida glared, Katsuragi grumbled, "You know what? Fine. I will."

Taking a breath, Katsuragi began, "A few days ago, Pollyanna went to a few lengths to keep us safe from Human Potency. Getting the Victim, Kitano, and the member of Human Potency known as Vert, Furinji, on her side, she was able to put everyone else into the cells in the Labyrinth. They maintained a shift schedule to keep watch, but with Vert outside and able to contact his accomplice easily, switching the camera panels long before the murder occurred."

"One morning, Furinji waited until Kitano left to eat, before moving into action. Gathering up the cloaks, he returned to the Labyrinth, passing before grabbing a spike from the iron maiden. He also took a number of sheets and skewers, setting these up to obscure sound and vision, ensuring no one woke up. Then, he went to the cell of his accomplice, Takanashi, also known as Leader, using the spike to open the door and give her a matching cloak. Readied, they awaited the arrival of the Victim."

"Coming back, Kitano noticed the drapes immediately, finding that none blocked the Interrogation Room, heading in. One of the two awaited him from the center of the room, while the other was poised to strike. Kitano charged, pushing the pillory out of the way, but was likely stopped by Furinji, whom crushed two of his fingers, either stopping him from the front or sneaking in from behind. Then, the Culprit attacked, slashing him across the throat with the spike, sending Kitano to the ground. The blood spilled all over one of the cloaks, some of it getting on the side of a nearby chair. Leaving the weapon in the iron maiden, the two created a closed room by using the unique door to their advantage, leaving it stuck behind the bottom half before tying a rope to the doorknob."

"Leaving, the bloody cloak was left behind, along with one of Takanashi's fake hairs. Takanashi returned to her cell quietly, while Furinji left, passing under the camera again before, disposing of the other cloak outside, and waiting for the body discovery announcement before returning."

"That's your game, isn't it, Human Potency?" Katsuragi finished.

"No," Takanashi said. Her placid face seemed to harden as she muttered, "It would be theirs."

As Sonia giggled, Monokuma laughed, "Guilty as charged!"

Zaizen hissed, "They've been quite open about their villainy, but you on the other hand, have been slowly driving the knife into our backs."

"As Pollyanna Bruckhard drives a rapier into your fronts," Takanashi said, before continuing, "Is it not time to end all of this? You have witnessed much of these trite, formulaic killings, but I have seen more: many more. And array of evidence, long hours arguing semantics, never revealing the Culprit until the last dramatic moment." Face contorting into a disgusting sneer, she asked, "Do you find it amusing?"

"Quite," Sonia giggled.

Glaring, Takanashi hissed, "Quiet." Sonia's eyes narrowed, but she complied.

Hiiragi frowned, "Waddaya mean 'more'?"

Takanashi said, "That can wait, I think."

Furinji asked, "Are you ready to begin the vote?"

Looking between the two, Katsuragi said, "It has to be..."

Swallowing, Uchida began to tame her swirling thoughts, muttering, "I think...I have an idea." Taking a breath, she began, "Leader...Takanashi-chan...you promised you would protect Hiiragi and I, right?" While Takanashi said nothing, Uchida continued, "You also promised that you would reveal your identity to me and me alone after the Trial. You didn't break the first promise, and I don't think you've meant to break the other one either. Takanashi, you haven't been honest, but you have, right, Leader? Aside from the bullshit, I mean." Clenching her fist, Uchida finished, "I think Furinji's the Culprit. He's the only one who could have killed Kitano no matter how he reacted. It also fits the last two Trials, where you had anyone other than you trying to escape."

After a moment, Zaizen muttered, "What if...what if Leader _is_ trying to escape?"

Shaking her head, Uchida insisted, "No: look at her! If she was going to kill anyone, she'd need to be in way better of a situation. Kitano's the worst choice!"

Polly argued, "Furinji may have held him back while Takanashi unleashed the finishing strike."

Uchida snapped, "Then Takanashi would have been right next to Kitano, and I don't think any of the blood would have ended up on the side of the chair!"

"But...we can't be sure," Katsuragi frowned.

"Have we ever!?" Uchida growled. Letting out a frustrated growl, he moaned, "I'm done."

Monokuma cheered, "Voting time!?"

"It seems so," Takanashi said.

Monokuma stood on his stool, beginning, "Touch the mug of the dude or lady on your screen! This is going to be a close on-"

"But one moment, if you please," Takanashi said.

While the screen in front of her changed, Uchida neither moved or said nothing as Takanashi said, "There is another way: to continue this game is madness. Monokuma and Sonia cannot lose, and only continue to win. Escape is not possible without murder. If the Culprit escapes, the 'you' of today will die, but the 'you' of yesterday will live on. You must trust me!"

Uchida bared her teeth as she hissed, "What is wrong with you!? How can you think for even a second we'll go through with it?"

"Your mind is clouded! Why can you not...why..." Takanashi murmured, before clutching her head, muttering, "Why am I the only one to see this world as it is?"

"Would you stop talking like a nutjob already!?" Nakamura growled. Takanashi said nothing.

As silence fell around the courtroom, the votes were cast. Once again, Sonia adjusted her legs before the panel popped off of her throne, reels spinning until they fell onto the face of Furinji, lights flashing and confetti spilling from the sides of the throne. Monokuma began, "The votes have been tallied, and Furinji Yuma was chosen as 'Culprit'. Did you nail it? Or was it actually Leader? ...Well, he put up a good fight, but Furinji is our Culprit!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Uchida scowled, "So I guess this is it then."

Face still stern, Furinji said, "I do not apologize." The boy continued, "I...I waited. With my strength, killing another should have been easy, but I wanted to see the escape of more than one. My hands were tied, but Leader gave me the only reasonable option. Pollyanna-san: your martial law had the potential of working, but the fact that a murder could happen was my last test for you all. To place my trust in Leader...I was not wrong."

Uchida muttered, "You're going to die."

Furinji nodded, "So be it. Even now, I still think that Leader is the only Hope for the 79th Class. Perhaps now that she is out in the open, Leader will help you to see. You have been blinded by us and our masks: Human Potency is not the villain. Super High School Level Despair is."

"Coulda fooled me," Nakamura shrugged.

Katsuragi frowned, "You can't ask us to just lay down and die..."

Furinji stated, "That would be an accurate description of martial law, yes, but we do no ask that of you. We ask you to fight. Super High School Level Despair wants to see you fight us, but unified, we can break their cycle. Or...no. We could have, but I suppose it is too late now. Perhaps you will find another way, but please, keep fighting. Even when all seems lost, keep fighting. In all of history, no winner has ever surrendered. That determination is very much...Human."

* * *

**FURINJI YUMA** **HAS BEEN DECLARED GUILTY OF MURDER**

**PREPARING EXECUTION...**

As the doors to the Execution Chamber creaked open, Furinji strode in without any reservations. As he took in his surroundings, the room was a dojo of sorts, the floor covered in tatami mats, the walls bare. There was only one object on the floor, near a wall: a small rack, white clothes hanging from it. Approaching, Furinji did not hesitate, swapping his clothes for a white martial arts gi, tying a black belt around his waist. As he finished dressing, he turned to see that he was no longer alone in the room: another figure stood, wearing their own gi, the gi black on the right half and white on its left half, the belt alternating, matching the orientation of the bear who wore it. Eyes narrowing, Furinji bowed, Monokuma matching the movement.

**Magnum Ursus Colluctatio**

Once man and beast had finished their bow, Monokuma charged, claws and teeth beared. Hand reaching out, Furinji snatched the small wooden rack next to him, tossing it at the bear in an instant. Monokuma smashed through it, but Furinji charged, planting a kick right on Monokuma's face, sending the bear bouncing backwards. However, while Furinji came to a stop, Monokuma quickly bounced back up, hurtling at Furinji. The Jujutsu Master was not prepared, Monokuma colliding with him, claws tearing at his flesh, sending blood about. Furinji pushed, Monokuma becoming separated, before Furinji raised a hand, catching Monokuma on the snout, hurling him into the ceiling. Once again, Monokuma bounced back towards Furinji, but this time he stepped back as Monokuma hit the ground, Furinji nabbing him by the arm and throwing him away. But as he let go, there was another flash of blood.

Monokuma took a few fingers with him. The bear landed, bouncing back to its feet, not a scratch on him, just blood that was not his. Furinji, however, was rapidly becoming fatigued as his lifeblood dripped to the mat. And yet, the short boy had a slight grin on his face as he readied his stance, for he had never felt more alive.

Once again, the two met, but this time, Monokuma stripped the feeling of life from Furinji at last. The boy sank to the floor as feeling escaped him, Monokuma staring down at him. And yet, even in this state, Furinji swatted an arm out, smacking Monokuma's hind paw lightly, before passing from this realm. Even until the last, Furinji did not surrender, and for that, Monokuma gave a bow, the match complete.

* * *

As the Execution Chamber door closed shut, Monokuma taking a seat, not even bothering to clean himself of the blood or remove his gi, Uchida felt nauseated and betrayed, but...

She couldn't bring herself to feel sad. Anger overtook her as she looked up to Takanashi, the Retail Clerk's face as placid as ever.

Sonia giggled, "My me, yet another thrilling Trial! I do not want to leave you be for even a moment: what shall I miss on the elevator trip down? So exciting."

"Nothing, if you allow me to join you," Takanashi said.

Sonia blinked, "I'm sorry, I did not understand."

"I am quite finished with this exhausting persona," Takanashi frowned, adding, "No more masks. No aliases."

Uchida growled, "You're going to start acting like a normal human being?"

Takanashi smiled, "Naturally. As someone who is not a member of the 79th Class, it would be dishonest to continue on like this."

Zaizen gawked, "Excuse me? Takanashi-san-"

"I apologize," Leader said, before admitting, "To my knowledge, none of you have met the genuine article that is 'Takanashi Ritsuko'. I have used this fact as misdirection."

"E-eh!? Then...who are you?" Hiiragi asked frightfully.

Leader said nothing. Stepping away from her podium, the girl made her way over to the elevator, just as Sonia stepped down from her throne.

Leader entered first, Sonia watching as she approached. As she reached the door, Sonia nodded, "You may join me: presentation is everything."

Leader gave a hollow smile as Sonia stepped on the lift, the doors closing, before carrying them down and out of sight.

Heart pounding, Uchida didn't know what to think: was that whole friendship nothing but a lie? Yet why was Leader so intent on Uchida and her opinions? Because she was 'human'? That thought was all that seemed to accompany her in the quiet Courtroom, the six remaining too muddled in the mind to speak.

The elevator trip was more agonizing than the one that had taken them there, but the short walk to the Tower was quick, the group rushing through the sunny stretch of grass, bursting into the Dining Hall.

Leader was not there, but Sonia remained, smiling at the 79th Class as they entered, nodding, "Leader will be just a moment."

Appearing, Monokuma laughed, "She's a woman concerned about her appearance! She'll be more than a moment." Uchida didn't even have the energy to argue.

Several moments passed, eventually becoming minutes. Uchida wanted to sit, but she knew she'd be standing once that girl came back down. And sure enough, she did, the quiet footsteps from the spiral staircase feeling like echoing footfalls in the silent Dining Hall.

Finally appearing at the top of the stairs, Uchida was taken aback: the face was still Takanashi's, and the hair remained short, but it was no longer brown, appearing red. The girl's blue eyes flashed over the 79th Class as she came to a stop at the bottom, hand on the stone guard rail to the stairs. She wore what seemed to be a white kimono, a black hakama around the lower part.

Bowing low, Leader said, "Please allow me to introduce myself: my name is Kinashi Ririka. It is a pleasure to meet you at last."

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 END**

**SURVIVORS: 7**

* * *

**Another Trial complete, but one chapter still remains! For now though, design notes: /PzqSBD5g**

**To any new readers who are a bit confused with the last bit, next chapter should shed some light on a lot of things. Though I'm also hoping my old readers are also caught off guard!**

**Anyway, speaking of the next Chapter, I'm going to be uploading it a little differently, you'll see why:**

**Tomorrow: No update**

**May 18th: 6-1**

**19th: 6-2 Part 1**

**20th: 6-2 Part 2**

**21st: 6-3**

**22nd: 6-4**

**23rd: No update**

**24th: 6-5 Part 1**

**25th: 6-5 Part 2**

**26th: 6-5 Part 3 and Epilogue**

**There's going to be a lot of happenings, so I hope you stick around to enjoy them! Thank you for reading thus far! See you next time!**


	27. 6-1: Shaking Faith

**Endless, Nameless, Hopeless: (Ab)normal Days**

* * *

As he looked over the short, red-haired girl, Katsuragi's gears tried to turn as he processed the new information. He felt like this was supposed to be important, but he could only wonder...

"Who...who are you supposed to be?" Katsuragi asked firmly. He could barely process that this was really Leader.

Kinashi giggled, "Quiet the question, is it not? There is so much to speak about, I have trouble beginning but...you have known me as 'Leader' and 'Takanashi Ritsuko' up to this point."

Zaizen asked, "But who are they, really. How do they factor into this?"

Kinashi replied, "As mentioned, I do not believe you have met Takanashi Ritsuko, but, if she is still alive, she is likely as you knew me: a potential Hope's Peak student with a skill in the retail industry."

Hiiragi blinked, "How'd ya pretend to be her so well?"

Uchida muttered, "You said all that stuff about Berry Mart..."

"Fabricated. Much of it. I knew as much about her as Zaizen-san might. Beyond what I did know, I simply created a quirkier personality that would be unable to function in the real world without Hope's Peak Academy's tuition."

"O-oi," Zaizen grunted. Pollyanna's eye twitched while Hiiragi twiddled her fingers sheepishly.

"Don't get flustered you guys!" Katsuragi cried.

Kinashi finished, "Had you known more of her, it would have been notably more difficult for me. However, as for Leader, I am the one and only. Quite recently, I did indeed start a group known as Human Potency with the ultimate goal of shedding the reliance on Talent from this world."

Zaizen interrogated, "And what would your Talent be?"

Kinashi began, "I have no Talent. Hope's Peak would not have accepted me into their halls, nor would I accept the offer."

"So then who the fuck are you?" Nakamura growled.

Kinashi glared as she began to step by the group, making her way over to the tables, explaining, "I am a survivor. This Game of Mutual Killing...I was inducted into events much like you were, thrust into an identical game, branded with a Talent that did not apply."

Uchida blinked, "This...this has happened before?"

Kinashi said dourly, "Not once, but five times, though things were quiet different in each instance."

Katsuragi gawked, "Five times!?"

Zaizen growled, "How far does this go?"

Kinashi had a serious look on her face as she began, "A short while before the Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History occurred the Final Exam of Mutual Killing, also called the Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History. One incident of Despair led to another, and the whole world has suffered."

Hiiragi frowned, "Five Games!? It's only been..."

"Two and half weeks? Almost?" Katsuragi replied.

Kinashi flinched as she corrected, "Five Games in two and a half _years_."

As stunned silence struck the students, Monokuma began to giggle as Zaizen and Katsuragi found a seat. The Dreamer was shocked: how? Why? But most importantly...

Yumi. Two and a half years into this Incident? Where was she? Was she eating all right? How did the Young Hope Project go? Would Katsuragi even be able to find three birthdays worth of presents when he got out?

Monokuma laughed, "Man, three more Games than I thought there'd be? I really outdid myself! I wonder what the next one's gonna be like? I mean, why stop here?"

Kinashi argued, "Impossible." With a cocky smile she began, "Excluding the 'thing' I currently speak to, Super High School Level Despair is entirely eradicated."

"I knew that!" Monokuma laughed, before giggling, "But that's just as far as you know..."

While Kinashi stared daggers, Uchida grumbled, "Well, 'when' is it? Besides, there's no proof. Monokuma's not the most convincing witness."

Kinashi replied, "I believe it to be September, 2013."

"Has...Novoselic lasted?" Polly asked.

Katsuragi blinked, "Can't we just look?"

Polly became tense as Uchida began, "No, hold on. That's impossible! If it's really 2013, then Novoselic should be way worse. And what have we been doing this whole time? We can't have been at sea for that long."

Eyes locked on Pollyanna, Kinashi began, "Excuse me, but, Polly-san..."

"Do you...know something?" Katsuragi asked.

Biting her lip, Polly turned away, before saying, "I didn't...I didn't want to...yet... I did not know how much time had passed! Had I, things...things might have been different."

Kinashi blinked, "Well, this is quiet surprising. And here I thought no one would believe me."

"Wh-what?" Uchida sputtered.

Polly swallowed, "I do not know the details, but this world... We do not exist in reality."

As Katsuragi looked between her and Kinashi, the shorter girl began, "Indeed. It would be apt to describe it as a virtual reality of sorts. Very advanced. None of you questioned it for even a moment, correct?"

Polly paled as she admitted, "It's all...too real. Down to the finest detail..."

Uchida shook her head, muttering, "No...that... That's retarded! What the hell are you trying to say! And...Polly...how did you know about this?"

Polly flinched, keeping her gaze away, before muttering, "There...there can be no more secrets." Taking a breath, she began, "Having lived my whole life with Sonia Nevermind...do you assume that I would suddenly begin to stop following orders?"

Hiiragi shuddered, "You mean...you..."

Polly nodded, "I have acted as Sonia's sword since I picked up my own. This last year, when Sonia began to fall into her Despair, I... Loyalty: that is what it means to be a Bruckhard. Now matter what I had to say, truthful or not. No matter who I had to torment or kill. No matter as to the why." Gritting her teeth, she continued, "I had thought that Sonia's love for her country would guide her actions, thus I trusted her blindly. But then the situation in the country began to get worse, and there was news of the 79th Class trip being planned...I had not received my acceptance letter, but I was to await their arrival in Novoselic."

Zaizen muttered, "Excuse me, but you were on the boat! Unless, that too..."

Polly frowned, "The Game did in fact, begin on the boat. I was not present however, yet I was told that the fifteen on the Silver Lining would be joining me in Novoselic. And yet, it did not go that far. Something went wrong, and plans were changed. I was shipped to join the remaining thirteen in some strange location: a cave on some desolate, rocky beach, some machines..."

Uchida blinked, "Th-thirteen?"

Looking around those present, Katsuragi muttered, "What? That's...there were seventeen of us including Sonia!"

Kinashi began, "That is easily explained: this is not Sonia Nevermind. It is a facsimile. The genuine article is elsewhere."

Polly gasped, "She's still alive?"

Kinashi nodded, "I believe so." At her reply, Polly became quiet and tense, contemplating.

Sonia giggled, "There's no need to be so quiet, Polly~ Please, hop, skip, and jump for your happiness."

Zaizen began, "Fifteen became thirteen...a Trial. An execution."

Nakamura grumbled, "Sounds 'according to plan' to me."

Kinashi frowned, "I'm afraid I do not know the details either."

Uchida snapped, "But where the hell do you come into this!?"

Interlocking her fingers, Kinashi brought her hands to the table as she thought for a moment, before continuing, "After Pollyanna and the rest of you were first placed into this reality, I theorize that you were involved in a situation much like this one, except on a smaller scale, with just fourteen of you. I imagine it progressed much the same way: murder, Trial, exploration, murder... But as for the goal...I cannot imagine, yet somehow, you have been in this equilibrium for the past two and a half years. Dying, recovering, only to die again. An eternal cycle, only to fall with the machine that binds us here, or your bodies as they give out."

Trying to comprehend the horror, Katsuragi muttered, "How...how are we still alive?"

Kinashi explained, "Simple: you never truly died. In fact: Shimao Genya, Urabe Shigeru, Inami Ayaka, Miyamoto Chiho, Oomichi Homura, Rukawa Yayoi, Shirakawa Jigoro, Kitano Tsuda, Furinji Yuma...they are still alive. Of this I am certain. Of the exact mechanism that keeps them alive, I cannot be sure, but it must exist, as otherwise, you all would not be here today."

After a moment of silence, Katsuragi felt his heart swell with hope. Hiiragi swallowed, before nodding, "W-well, that's good! We can see 'em again!"

Kinashi added, "I certainly hope so, and yet, we must be careful: the circumstances that caused the reset are unknown to me, but we have a chance: my injection into the Game means that it has gone differently than those before it. 'Leader', 'Takanashi', and 'Kinashi' have changed events. This instance is different compared to the last, and thus freedom is possible."

Uchida hissed, "Is that what this was all about!? Dying and not dying? Why were you trying to get someone to murder? So they could get out!? It hasn't worked before, apparently!"

Kinashi winced for a moment, before stating, "I believe that, upon a successful murder attempt, the Culprit would be freed from this Game and this machine. Yet, I do not think that the rest of us would die. Before arriving, I had a small store of information on this project of Enoshima's, including data on you all: copies of Hope's Peak Academy's files."

Zaizen gawked, ""E-Enoshima!? Enoshima Junko!?"

Kinashi frowned, "To an extent, you have already been acquainted."

"Told ya I was easy on the eyes," Monokuma chortled.

Clutching the sides of his head, Zaizen blathered, "I...I realize that the world has gone mad, but this is insanity!" Glaring he snarled, "Don't toy with me!"

Sonia smiled slyly, "But it is true!"

Monokuma grumbled, "Letting my big old secrets out of the bag without any fanfare... I should get a punishment ready!"

"I'm so confuuuuuuused," Hiiragi whined.

Kinashi frowned, "It does not help that I have forgotten my topic. I hope you are pleased with yourselves, Despair mongrels."

After a moment, Katsuragi mumbled, "So...what kind of files?"

Kinashi nodded, "Ah, yes. As I was saying, with Enoshima's files, I was able to recognize you from the outside, thus I knew that of the prospective 79th Class students, Takanashi Ritsuko was not among you, thus I could disguise myself and avoid suspicion. I seek allies in this cold, harsh, ruined world, you see, for my opposition is formidable."

Uchida muttered, "Can't imagine why anyone would dislike Human Potency."

"Do you hate me?" Kinashi asked.

Uchida growled, "I still haven't heard a good reason for you to get us to kill each other without telling us why."

Kinashi bit the inside of her lip, before explaining, "The goal was to tell you why. I did not know that Pollyanna-san could confirm parts of my tale, and we have enemies among us. I also knew that Pollyanna had connections to Super High School Level Despair through Sonia, and risked meeting my end at her hands for the continuation of the Game. The, possibility of others fervently opposing me existed as well. Zaizen-san's trust of Hope's Peak? The enigma that is Uchida Hiyori?"

Taking a calming breath, Kinashi continued, "My plot was for the successful Culprit to leave the Game and return. Oomichi, Shirakawa, Furinji...upon awakening outside, they would be able to tell that my last words before the Game ended were true. Upon the reset, I would have been able to avert killings entirely with another testimony, sacrificing only memories. But now...it is, too late. I have surrendered, and we must take a different path."

As it began to sink in, Katsuragi slumped back against his chair: all of this could have been averted with a little trust. But...

Polly began, "I should have been honest from the beginning, and not only about my identity. I feared you'd think me mad, but..."

"No. That is not the only reason, is it?" Kinashi asked.

Polly nodded, "There were two more students than I expected, thus I feared Super High School Level Despair might act to keep me from interfering, or blackmail me. After the first two Trials, I decided to act against them anyway, but to reveal everything became risky when Leader made themselves known. I also initially concerned about Uchida, but I did not shun her as others have."

"Doesn't anybody know what the hell I'm doing here!?" Uchida moaned.

"Yes!" Monokuma shouted.

Uchida groaned, "Anyone?" Monokuma slumped in his spot.

Feeling like something was missing, Katsuragi asked, "So, who's the other student? Kinashi was one..."

After a bit more silence, Katsuragi noticed both Uchida and Kinashi turn their heads towards Nakamura, the latter asking, "You have been rather quiet."

Nakamura bared his teeth as he hissed, "Well excuse me. You're giving me a headache."

Uchida began, "Nakamura-san...when I talked to Leader the other day, and just now even, she told me that 'her injection into the Game was different'. My first thought was you..."

Katsuragi nodded, "Hmm, yeah, you came into it later. But...hold on! If this is some kind of virtual reality, then why would we need to wait to meet him?"

Uchida interjected, "Well? Who is he?"

While Katsuragi blinked in confusion, Hiiragi began, "Chi-chan, he's Nakamura-san." A contemplative look came over her face as she added, "But now you're making me wonder..."

Nakamura grumbled, "What? You're trying to tell me she's behind my missing memories?"

"I beg your pardon?" Polly murmured.

As Uchida opened her mouth to speak, Zaizen snarled, "Is there anyone _else_ who has been hiding anything important? Anyone!?"

"Yes!" Monokuma cheered.

Uchida glanced between the two impatiently before beginning, "Nakamura told me a little while ago, and it's been on my mind."

Turning his eyes on Kinashi, Katsuragi noted, "And you don't seem very surprised."

Kinashi briefly narrowed her eyes at Nakamura before muttering, "I am fully aware of his apparent amnesia."

"So you did this to me!?" Nakamura snarled.

Kinashi sighed, "It was my suggestion, but ultimately Monokuma's doing. I felt as though you would be a threat to the delicate balance of the Game, and he agreed."

Nakamura continued to glare, before snorting, "Eh. Whatever. I'm not gonna get my hopes up. If I'm gonna be stuck like this-"

"If Monokuma can take your memories, he can restore them as well, most likely," Kinashi stated.

Monokuma nodded, "Most definitely!" For a moment, he stood in silence.

"...Well?" Katsuragi asked.

"Oh, like...do it now?" Monokuma wondered.

"I think I may be able to stomach it. If you would, Monokuma-san," Kinashi said with a bow.

Sweating a bit, Nakamura muttered, "Y-you know, I actually don't think I'm ready."

"Too bad!" Monokuma laughed, holding up his paws. After a moment, he muttered, "Whoops. Can't snap. No fingers...oh, wait, I've got this!" Reaching to his head, he gripped both of his ears, before pulling, his head stretching like gum. After a popping sound, Monokuma split into two, and another figure sprung from the two halves as they fell to the ground.

Wearing a black shirt over a white dress shirt, a black and white tie hanging loosely from her neck, a short red skirt barely covering her legs, feet clad in black boots, and two puffy tails of strawberry blonde hair, bound up by two hair clips, each resembling one of Monokuma's halves. One of her gray eyes winking, she giggled, "Much better!"

While Katsuragi gawked, Zaizen's jaw went slack, hanging there for several moments. Enoshima laughed, "Don't stare you silly boys!"

The girl turned her gaze onto Nakamura, who was split between confusion and fear. Raising her hands to snap, Enoshima stopped, saying, "No, wait!" Pointing her index fingers like a pistol, she grinned, "Bang~"

Katsuragi could only watch, mystified, as Nakamura seized up, going stiff, but still standing. Then, Katsuragi blinked, and Nakamura was no more, Hiiragi and Uchida gasping at the change. Gone were his hat and slacks: he now wore a black pair of cargo pants, feet clad by boots, a white, short sleeved shirt over his torso. His hair became bleach blonde, and his gray eyes widened open. Across his skin was an array of scars.

Baffled, the boy looked around, before his eyes locked on Kinashi. The girl muttered, eyes narrowed, "I would say it is a pleasure to see you again, Saitou Shiro, but that would be dishonest."

Baring his teeth, Saitou began to hiss, "Kinashiiii-" Stopping, his eyes became unfocused, and he staggered, as if struck. Beginning to sweat profusely, he began to hyperventilate, sucking in air like a drowning fish. "Aaaaahaaaahaaa..." he spat, clenching his teeth.

"Nak-, er, S-Saitou-san?" Uchida blinked.

A cry split the air, Saitou crying out in anguish. His voice cracked as he began to stumble around, Hiiragi and Enoshima backing away from him carefully. Yet, Saitou's cries did not decrease in volume, and he continued to scream, face warped into pain. Kinashi's condescending look became one of fright as she backed away, the boy stumbling into a chair. Snarling, he kicked it away, but it didn't seem to help, and he continued to clutch his head, letting out another cry.

"Wh-what's the matter!?" Hiiragi yelled.

"Turn him off!" Sonia demanded.

"Ahahaha! Pure, unmitigated Despair!" Enoshima laughed.

Rushing forwards, Polly reached his side, Saitou not even acknowledging her existence until she raised a fist, slamming it into his gut. Saitou stopped shouting, stripped of air. Taking one last gasp, he fell over, landing on the ground, no longer conscious.

Another pang of silence filled the Dining Hall, before Katsuragi groaned, "I really have no idea what's going on."

Zaizen scowled, "I need a drink."

Hiiragi whined, "I want a bath!"

Uchida hissed, "I want answers!"

Katsuragi shrugged, "I'm a little hungry."

Kinashi sighed, "I think a rest would be wise. To introduce you to so much information after the strenuous Class Trials was unwise."

Pointing at the fallen Saitou, Uchida growled, "But seriously, what's his deal!?"

Kinashi replied, "Memory loss is no stranger to these Games, but its restoration is typically accompanied by sleep. And now I understand why. Remembering so many years of life at once must be stressful." Pointing her finger, she requested, "Shall someone take him to his room?"

Uchida grumbled, "But who is he?"

Kinashi sighed, before explaining, "He is a member of the group which hunts me: Future Foundation. He is another survivor of the Game I formerly took part in. I stripped him of his memories because I feared his blind anger towards me would be detrimental. While he could have supported my testimony, it was likely that he would disbelieve that which only I know, and in his attempt to run from the truth, run headlong into danger, and drag the rest of you with him. Mistakes are in his nature, and the Trial of Inami's murder was just another in a long line of examples."

Katsuragi blinked, "Wait, Future Foundation!?"

Kinashi sighed, "I apologize, but I do think we should call it an evening."

Katsuragi pouted, "You answered her questions. What about mine?"

Uchida asked, "Uh, Future Foundation?"

Kinashi smiled, "Very cute. But I insist we call it a night."

Mouth curling into a sickeningly sweet smile, Enoshima cheered, "Good idea! I gotta think of what I'm gonna do to get this Game back on the rails!" Like a five year old, she grabbed Sonia by the hand, giggling, "Let's go, Sonia-chan!" Flashing a cunning smile at the 79th Class, Sonia followed as the two left.

As Polly stooped down to Saitou's side, Katsuragi began, "Er, let me." With some difficulty, he managed to get Saitou to hang over his shoulders, holding his legs, but he was a bit heavy. Frowning, he wondered, "Where's his Suite again?"

Polly began to lead the way, nodding, "It's close."

The six began to make their way up, passing the Clothing Emporium, reaching the first set of Suites: Rukawa's and 'Takanashi's'. With a nod, Kinashi went for her door, bidding, "Good night. We shall meet tomorrow morning."

Once she was gone, the group made their way to the other side, but when Hiiragi began to go into her Suite, Uchida stopped her, shaking her head. Taking the next flight of stairs, they reached 'Nakamura's' Suite. Taking his key, they went inside, where Katsuragi practically ran to deposit the boy on the bed. Exasperated, he headed back to see the door closed, Polly, Zaizen, Hiiragi, and Uchida standing around the table.

As Katsuragi closed the door, Uchida began, "Okay, now that we're alone..." Covering her face in her hands, she moaned, "AaaaaauuuuuuuuuuAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Scratching at the sides of her head, she growled, "Everything got flipped on its head and I hate it! I mean, we're in a virtual reality so why am I getting hungry and sleepy? Who the hell is Enoshima Junko, exactly? What about Saitou and Kinashi!? I mean how do two people even escape a Killing Game?"

Zaizen realized, "Since we are over eighteen, I wonder if that Enoshima will let us drink."

Katsuragi frowned, "Bad idea."

Hiiragi moaned, "And we've all been stuck here for so long! What's the real world really like now?"

Uchida frowned, "I don't know, but...what are we supposed to do? Kinashi's really focused on us, and she said Saitou was too. I'm not sure if I can handle being so important."

Polly stated, "Survive and escape. I do not know how, but..."

Katsuragi thought for a moment, before saying, "I think...we need to rely on one of them: Kinashi or Saitou. Maybe even both. I mean, think about it: they've survived a Killing Game and have probably been outside for the rest of the time, so they've got some experience."

Uchida groaned, "I don't wanna rely on either of them! Saitou's a pervy idiot and Kinashi...the knife's still twisting! I felt betrayed enough when she revealed she had short hair but the rest was just..."

Katsuragi blinked, "Wait, what's so bad about her having short hair?"

Uchida growled, "You think you know someone and..."

"It's been two weeks," Katsuragi noted.

"Don't judge me!" Uchida hissed. Letting out a sigh, she moaned, "I'm going to get some hot cocoa and go to bed." Storming to the door, she didn't even bother to close it as she left.

As he went to finish his evening, feeling drained, Katsuragi later found himself in bed. Despite his exhaustion, however, his anticipation for the next day left him him awake in thought for some time, his hopes of reuniting with his classmates he once thought had been taken by Leader intermingling with the despair of being trapped forever.

* * *

"KINASHI!"

Katsuragi took a breath as he stabbed at his plate of breakfast, muttering, "Here we go."

Storming down from above, Saitou's bluster faded as he saw the five remaining members of the 79th Class enjoying breakfast, Kinashi nowhere in sight.

Blinking, Saitou rubbed his hand over his forehead, before grumbling, "Auuuuuuuuugh."

Uchida asked, "You okay, not-Nakamura-san?"

Stepping down the stairs, Saitou muttered, "You ever have that feeling of shame and guilt when you remember something stupid you did when you were young?"

Katsuragi awkwardly laughed, "Er, I have."

Saitou sighed, "Imagine that, except you remember every thing you said or did over the past two weeks. And everything you said or did was exactly that stupid. And you remember all at once." Sucking in a bit of air, he groaned, "Yup, still happening." Heading over to the food console, he muttered, "I need eggs and hot sauce."

Hiiragi shouted, "But it ain't real eggs!" Saitou shot her a mildly confused look, but she only giggled.

Katsuragi replied, "I think of it like a video game! I mean, your HP gets lower, so you have to eat and sleep every so often."

Polly smiled slightly as she nodded, "I'm glad you're taking it lightly." Looking over from her bottle of tea, her gaze rested on Zaizen, his face half hidden by interlocked fingers, his face in deep thought.

Taking a seat a few chairs away, Saitou nodded, "I'm surprised to see you up early, Uchida-san."

Uchida grumbled, "So am I. Once I remembered that I might get some answers out of you two, I was wide awake."

"Right, right," Saitou nodded as he scooped up some of his meal. Scarfing down a few bites, he began, stating, "First things first. I don't really go around making all the dirty comments and foul language. I dunno, but I figure since I wasn't myself..."

Zaizen's brow furrowed, "You believe you were acting more like the genuine Nakamura Ushio?"

Saitou shook his head, explaining, "No, it's more like...I was just frustrated. Not knowing anything, I mean. I tried to take the edge off any way I could, you know? Lashing out, thinking about girls, and let's not talk about the drinking..." Letting out a groan, he added, "I was also useless as hell during the Trials. And an all around douche. And..." Shaking his head, he went back to his meal, swiftly scooping up the last of it.

After a moment, Uchida quipped, "Done feeling sorry for yourself?"

Waving his hand dismissively, Saitou shrugged, "Eh."

"Close enough! Reveal your secrets!" Uchida shouted.

"Cool. Which ones?" Saitou asked.

"Future Foundation!" Uchida and Katsuragi cried simultaneously.

"And Kinashi Ririka!" Uchida followed up, "And you. I guess."

"_Thanks_," Saitou grumbled.

"I'm more curious about Enoshima Junko and Super High School Level Despair," Zaizen said.

"Likewise," Polly added.

Hiiragi asked, "What about the virtual reality machine game thing?"

Scratching his chin, Saitou nodded, "Alright then. I figure the beginning is as good a place to start as any: Super High School Level Despair and the Worst Incident."

"You guys...well, me too, kinda saw how it started a week or two ago. Those Hope's Peak students getting killed, the rest of the world going nuts. I was in South America at the time, so it was a while before I heard about it, but even there I saw plenty of messed up crap."

"Anyway, as it turned out, Enoshima started it, alongside the other members of Super High School Level Despair, Sonia included. She didn't even have a good reason: she was just bored. While the apocalypse was going on, a bunch of Hope's Peak alumni started getting together to try and fix things: that's Future Foundation."

"They didn't get a whole lot of ground until about a year after it started. Enoshima started the Killing Game with the rest of the 78th Class. It ended with her dying and six survivors, who joined up. It didn't end there though: some Remnants of Super High School Level Despair ended up trying to use a virtual reality and an AI to revive Enoshima, but that didn't work out."

"Now, here's where I finally come in: before all that happened, I was kidnapped, along with Kinashi, K-er...and a bunch of other teenagers, by the Remnants. That was our Killing Game. I escaped, along with a few others, but, Kinashi escaped with the help of a member of Super High School Level Despair."

Uchida interrupted, "So is she Talented or..."

"She says she's not, but..." Saitou grumbled. Shaking his head, he continued, "That's why I and the rest of Future Foundation have been trying to stop her: she's the only one left with any connection to Super High School Level Despair. That and, well, she blew up one, of our Bases trying to find out where you guys were, but that's a whole nother story."

"Rude!" Hiiragi frowned in frustration.

Polly blinked, "That's a bit more than rude."

Uchida glared, "Future Foundation's trying to find us too, right?"

"Of course! I mean, some of the members went through a lot to find out where you were. Once we figured out where you were taken, I was sent straight to Muroran."

"Where we were kidnapped from," Zaizen noted.

Saitou nodded, "Exactly. Once we got there, we ended up tailing Kinashi, and if you weren't convinced she was up to no good before, then listen to this..."

* * *

**September ****7****th****, 2013**

As a rocky shoreline stretched across the dawnlit horizon, Saitou felt his eyes narrow behind his binoculars as a ship began to move away from the coast, it's hull rusted and dirty. Turning his head over his shoulder, he called to his shipmates, "She's already leaving!"

Hearing footsteps behind him, Saitou handed the binoculars off to the boat's captain, a man with sun tanned skin, a white naval uniform and cap, and curled brown hair.

Admiral of Future Foundation's fleet, former Super High School Level Sailor, and alumna of the 70th Class, Samidare Konami watched the other boat for a moment, before clicking his tongue, "We can catch them easily, but...is this the next destination? They didn't spend more than a fifteen minutes looking for clues."

"It might be a trick!" one man suggested, calling from a short distance away.

"Or Kinashi did get off..." Saitou murmured.

Samidare suggested, "We can land the boat and return to the chase, but it's your call on joining the scouting party or not, Saitou-kun." A bit seriously, he added, "You know her best."

Nodding, Saitou pondered for a minute. If anything, he knew Kinashi was manipulative. Suspecting a trap, he knew just what to do.

Storming the beach with a few others, his pistol was close at his side as he maneuvered his boots over the rocks. The sun wasn't being very generous, but Saitou knew a cave from a shadow when he saw it. And sure enough, a close inspection revealed the truth. Popping out a flashlight, he held it and his pistol forwards as he plunged forwards, occasionally losing his footing a bit as he searched for his land legs.

After several minutes, he came to a stop, his flashlight panning across a huge, metal door, divided straight down the middle. Glancing around, he spotted a panel. Heading over, he saw that it read, 'Locked. Next session to begin in:'. Underneath it, a timer counted down the seconds; 31:22, 31:21, 31:20...

"'Session'?" Saitou read.

"I'm thinking we found something good," one of the ships scouts nodded.

Scratching his chin, Saitou nodded, "Whether or not the 79th Class is here...Kinashi is too."

"Do we just wait?" the other scout wondered.

Banging his fist against the metal door, Saitou sighed, "I guess. No choice but to wait, really." His knock unsuccessful, he resigned, taking a seat on the hard ground.

As the trio waited in silence, timer ticking down, Saitou couldn't help but get a little anxious. It wasn't going to blow up, was it?

However, Saitou didn't get the chance to see: as the time reached the seven minute mark, the doors began to open with a hiss and a groan. Snapping back to attention, Saitou got back up, leading the wall in, gun up.

The flashlight turned out not to be necessary, however, as the room was lit. Saitou's breath was snatched as he looked around the large cavern, dug out for the express purpose of the machine that lay within. At the far side, a steel tower stood against the back wall, reaching the ceiling two meters up. There were a few lights, a console, and a small screen, matching the one on the panel outside. Pipes seemed to branch out from the sides, each linking with one of sixteen pods, half steel, half opaque hatch encompassing the upper half. Approaching one, he saw a black shadow within, but couldn't make out the rest. His eyes also caught one in the corner, the glass hatch wide open.

As he went over to examine it, wondering where Kinashi had gone, one of the other scouts called, "Hey, what's this?"

Heading back over, Saitou blinked in stunned recognition as he saw him hold up a familiar black voice recorder. Approaching, he muttered, "Oh no fucking way. She kept that? Here, let me see..." Taking it, he pressed the button, and a voice began to play.

"Welcome, Future Foundation," Kinashi said. Saitou felt his teeth grit as she continued, "It seems you finally caught up to me and the rest of the 79th Class. And what luck: they still live! What Enoshima Junko plans for them, I cannot say, but if they remain after so long, it cannot be going well."

"My first discovery here, however, was that there are two vacant spots in the Game, and less than an hour to join. I have already taken my spot: I lack the technological know how to free them from the outside in a timely manner, so I will do what I can from within. Of course, if you desire my death so, then please, risk the 79th Class as well. That is what your superiors want, I do not doubt. Who knows what harm tampering will cause? I am not a gambler."

"However, with you all right on my heels...perhaps one of you will join me? I cannot stop you. Perhaps you think you can stop me from within? Twist 79th Class to your Future Foundation, and blind more youth to your misdeeds?"

Saitou hissed under his breath, "Like she can talk..."

Kinashi finished, "The doors will be sealed once the Game starts, trapping any left within without water. Perhaps any trapped within will dehydrate. Perhaps attempts to force the door open will rattle this machine that has been running for two and a half years. But, as you may know from my fondness of Karuta, I do love a competition. So please, join me, and well shall see whose power of persuasion prevails."

The recorder stopped. Looking at the timer, they only had four minutes to decide. That bitch sure could talk...

"I'm going in," Saitou decided quickly, tossing the recorder back.

Grimacing as he caught the recorder, one of the scouts said, "You sure man?"

Saitou sighed, "I know her best after all, plus I've actually been through a Killing Game. I don't want to imagine what she'll do." Stepping back over to the last pod, Saitou ordered, "You guys rendezvous with Samidare and help mop up the rest of Kinashi's nutjobs. If this machine really has lasted two and half years, a couple more weeks won't hurt it. Samidare will know what to do." Jabbing outwards the door, Saitou growled, "Now book it!"

Reprehension falling, the two made to head out, the last of the two calling, "Good luck!"

As their footsteps faded, Saitou let out a sigh, muttering, "I'll need it." Taking a breath, he stomped his way over to the capsule, climbing inside, before pulling the door shut. Heart pounding, he let out a gasp of shock as there was a hiss of air. His surprise didn't last for long, as the anesthetic stripped him of consciousness...

* * *

Finishing his story, Saitou muttered, "And of course, turns out she doesn't like to play fair."

After a moment, Katsuragi turned his head to see the door open, but most of the attention was grabbed by Uchida as she noted, "Huh. You almost sounded kind of cool. What happened?"

"Ha ha," Saitou grumbled.

"Given the somber mood, I imagine you must be telling one of your jokes again. Ha ha," Kinashi stated as she approached from the door outside. Glaring, Saitou opened his mouth to speak, but stopped for the same reason Katsuragi found himself recoiling: Kinashi's hands, torso, and lower parts of her clothing, were streaked with blood.

"Wh-what happened!?" Hiiragi gasped.

Kinashi smiled, "Please, do not be alarmed: it is not my blood."

Looking around at the others, Polly blinked, "How?"

Kinashi added, "That was a joke. I made a...mistake."

Uchida frowned, "You seem pretty...composed."

Kinashi softly replied, "It is not a real injury. It stings lightly, but there is little reason to panic." Making her way past, she said, "I will join you shortly, but not in this condition." With a nod, she moved past them, heading up the stairs.

Once she was out of earshot, Katsuragi asked, "What's her deal then?"

Saitou huffed, before beginning, "No clue. I'm pretty sure she's genuine about hating Talent, but she only wants to rescue you guys so you can help her take out Future Foundation."

Katsuragi asked, "What is it, exactly? And the Young Hope Project?"

Saitou blinked, "The what?" Katsuragi scowled, and Saitou shook his head, before beginning, "Well, like I said, Future Foundation is made up of Hope's Peak alumni. They're pretty much the only thing holding Japan together. We've got a few Bases set up across the country, shelters...fighting's settled down now that Super High School Level Despair's been dealt with, but there's still the occasional person who's just snapped. We're producing food, cleaning the air...putting our Talents to good use where we can. Well, I'm just a Backpacker, so I'm good as a scout, and once this is over with I'll be joining some groups to search other countries to get connections with any other sane organizations to try and get the world back in order. We've only heard of a couple so far..."

Clearing his throat, Katsuragi repeated, "And the Young Hope Project?" Leaning closer, he asked forcefully, "Where's my sister?"

Saitou blinked, before clearing his throat, beginning, "Oh, _that_ Young Hope Project! I was mixing it up with the New Hope Project...wait, no, New World Program...somehow. That one didn't go so well, just saying." Scratching his head, he nodded, "Yeah, she's cool. We've met...did you know she hates my puns?"

Feeling relieved, Katsuragi grinned as he sat back in his chair laughing, "Ah, that's great! And blame my grandpa on the puns. It's his fault." Cringing, he realized, "Wait, if she's 18 now...she's older than me!"

Zaizen shrugged, "You're technically 19? 20?"

Uchida pointed out, "You've always been younger than her? You're a kid at heart."

Katsuragi frowned, "Unless I'm with her, then I go full big brother." Pouting, he added, "She doesn't call me 'brother' anymore. Her saying 'Yaichi' just feels...wrong."

"I prefer 'dear brother' for my elder sibling," Kinashi stated as she returned. Looking up, Katsuragi couldn't help but see that she had put on a plain, light blue kimono with a dark blue sash, a bandage wrapped around her hand. Taking a seat, she began, "Good morning."

"It was until you showed up," Saitou spat.

Kinashi smiled softly in response, before beginning, "Well, do not mind me, unless you have something you wish to ask."

"How'd ya get hurt?" Hiiragi asked.

Kinashi frowned, "I examined the Interrogation Room. After accidentally cutting myself, I had no choice but to wipe the blood on my clothing so that I would not make a mess."

Saitou snickered, "Yeah, how considerate of you. Don't want to get virtual blood in the virtual castle."

"But what were you doing in there?" Uchida wondered.

Kinashi took a breath, before beginning, "It is rather simple. Without options to proceed, all I can do is delve where I previously feared to delve before in search of the truth. If I can learn something...why Enoshima kidnapped you all, Uchida's reason for being with us, the incident aboard the Silver Lining... Perhaps even a possible escape route."

Saitou shrugged, "I'm just waiting for Future Foundation to get us out of here." Glaring, he responded, "Which is going to happen. It's been a couple weeks: it shouldn't take that long for them to get an expert over."

Kinashi sighed, "The one with most knowledge of this machine...ah, yes, she sits in this very seat." Smiling, she added, "I would not hold your breath, however."

Saitou growled, "Hey, have a little hope, would ya? Or are you allergic?"

While Kinashi's eyes narrowed, Katsuragi grinned, "You guys argue like you're married." He could only laugh when those glares were aimed at him.

Uchida grumbled, "Yeah, I'm getting tired of it."

Zaizen began, "So, what do you have to say for yourself, Kinashi Ririka? You stripped Saitou of his memories, after all."

Kinashi nodded, "I suppose that it accurate. Do you think it a mistake? He would have jeopardized everything. For starters, without our disguises, you would have been unable to trust either of us. 'How did we arrive on the boat?' 'Is it possible that we were working together to fool you, in spite of our apparent dislike of one another?' These questions might have come to mind, but now you seem quite convinced that we are of opposing goals, no?"

Saitou hissed, "Polly would have vouched for us!"

Kinashi sighed, "On the fact that we were in another reality alone: beyond that, Future Foundation and Human Potency did not exist until some time after the Worst Incident." Raising a finger thoughtfully, she added, "And speaking of Pollyanna, have you considered how Future Foundation will react to her?"

Saitou flinched, before muttering, "She's fine..."

Kinashi scowled, "They want my blood for clear reasons, but I am confident that they will want to sever any and all connections to Super High School Level Despair. How long would your guise of 'Ohtori Keiko' hold up, Pollyanna Bruckhard, hand of Sonia Nevermind?"

Polly's eye twitched as she murmured, "I..."

With a huff, Kinashi looked back to Saitou as she stated, "So reckless... You are a danger to yourself and others."

Saitou growled, "It's not like they're gonna shoot her once she gets out!"

Kinashi finished, "Had we not had this discussion, you would not have even considered the possibility."

Saitou opened his mouth to rage, but Uchida interrupted, "Guys! Seriously! Calm down!" Caressing her forehead, she muttered, "Here, how about this. Give us your final statements: why should we start an alliance with either of you and start more fighting?"

Saitou shrugged, "Well, I don't wanna start shit in here, but once you get out...I mean, where else are you gonna go?"

Kinashi answered, "Into the arms of a corrupt government. But I suppose that is better than nothing, if you are content with your complacency."

"Ahhhhhh!" Uchida, yelled, before grumbling, "Final statements, Kinashi go!"

Saitou grumbled, "Hey, don't give her more of an advantage then she already has!"

Kinashi smirked, "At the very least, you are aware of that much." With a nod, she began, "I do not ask you to join Human Potency, I merely ask you to be skeptical of a group that accepts members based on solely their education, rather than competency. While Hope's Peak students are competent in their fields, are Secretaries and Interrogators really the ones you wish to rule the world? Devising laws and methods of punishment, regardless of the thieves, charlatans, and serial killers among them?"

Saitou stated, "That's not true! ...Okay, well the serial killer one is only half true, she's...it's complicated?" Shaking his head, he growled, "And I don't see any alternatives! It's not like we don't have regular guys working with us."

Kinashi scowled, "'Regular'? Is that how you feel regarding the non-Talented? Is Uchida-san not welcome to be a fully fledged member due to her 'regularity'?"

Saitou blurted, "Don't twist my words!"

Kinashi smiled as she noted, "You do a wonderful job of planting your boot in your own mouth, thank you."

"Ah... You're forgetting about little old me..." came another voice, Enoshima popping up nearby, her shoulders slumped.

Recoiling a bit, Zaizen hissed, "I can't say I'm used to that..."

Whipping out a pair of glasses and donning them, Enoshima began, "While you debate between Human Potency and Future Foundation, you forget the third option of falling to your Despair."

Dropping her glasses, she cheered, "After all, Future Foundation is a poop in the pudding, while Human Potency is all 'hurpa derpa, even though I'm awesome like ice cream I'm gonna stick to regular old ice'."

Katsuragi snickered, "Your analogy's a little weak..."

Ignoring him, Enoshima continued, "Shed your happiness and relations! Cause chaos for nothing but entertainment! Join Super High School Level Despair!"

Hiiragi asked, "What about getting out?"

Enoshima blinked, "No clue what you're on about."

"I thought as much," Kinashi nodded.

Enoshima shrugged, "Besides, they're both conspiring!"

"And?" Polly asked.

Enoshima elaborated, "Saitou's my source of information on Future Foundation and all that, and Kinashi's a thief."

Saitou gawked, before blurting, "I didn't tell you anything!"

Kinashi stated, "Thief? I stole nothing. However..." Nodding, she explained, "Ah, oh course. Your stolen memories...Enoshima read them like a book, I imagine. Thus, you had 'an idea' of whom I really was under my Takanashi disguise, but not the full picture."

Enoshima nodded, "Yup! Saitou didn't know a darn thing about what Leader and Human Potency were trying to do! Plus, it's not like he knew everything about you either."

Narrowing his eyes, Saitou asked, "So, what'd you steal, huh? Enoshima doesn't lie."

Uchida frowned, "White lies are still lies."

"Nuh uh! Also the sky is greeeeen," Enoshima said, mewling like a child.

Saitou clicked his tongue as he spat, "That's not a lie, you're just wrong."

Enoshima grinned, holding up two fingers in a 'V' as she said, "And Saitou Shiro is so cool! I wanna be just like him."

Glaring, Saitou threw his hands up as he stood, growling, "Alright, I'm out."

Standing, Kinashi nodded, "Perhaps I should go as well..."

Zaizen scoffed, "No one's stopping you."

As Saitou ascended the stairs and Kinashi returned to the door outside. Enoshima stood still, smiling blankly.

"Go away," Uchida grumbled.

Tears exploding out of her eyes, Enoshima sobbed, "WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Buhbuhbuhbut I want you on myyyy siiiiiiide!"

"Leave," Polly said. Still crying, Enoshima took her leave.

Zaizen hissed, "She was always a bit...unstable, but I never took her for...well, that."

Taking a breath, Katsuragi wondered, "So, about those two...I mean, I don't know about joining Future Foundation, but if they're as bad as Kinashi says..."

Uchida nodded, "I agreed with Leader's whole 'be critical of leadership', but they sound like they wouldn't take too kindly."

Polly suggested, "While what to do after our freedom is certainly valid, I'm more concerned about freedom itself."

Hiiragi began, "Er, what about what Kinashi was sayin'? About you bein' connected to Sonia?"

Polly shook her head, beginning, "It does not matter. I am strong and skilled enough to survive on my own. Need be, you all can take refuge with Future Foundation and I can strike out alone."

Uchida frowned, "You can't do that..."

"If associating with me puts you at risk... Moving along, we should be careful around those two, particularly Kinashi. Saitou may be something of a fool, but Kinashi is cunning. Be wary," Polly finished.

Zaizen added, "And Enoshima Junko has apparently manipulated the world into this crazed Incident. I shouldn't need to say more."

Getting up, Uchida sighed, "You don't, but still, it's kind of weird. I feel like it's over, but...not really."

Hiiragi said firmly, "It ain't over till we're out!"

Katsuragi grinned, "That's the spirit."

Done with their morning meeting, the others began to head off on their own, Katsuragi loitering for a little while. Glancing up the stairs and then back to the door outside, he wanted to talk to those two some more...

Heading upstairs, he wormed his way around the Tower, eventually heading over to the Adjoining one. Checking doors, he finally found Saitou bumming around the Arcade.

As the Dreamer approached, Saitou nodded, "Good, I was hoping to kill a little time. Which do you suck more at, shooters or racing games?"

Unable to deny him, Katsuragi relented, the pair trying as many games on the upper level of the Arcade as they dared. As it turned out, Saitou was 'alright', but mercy was not in Katsuragi's game plan. Luckily, he didn't get too frustrated...he was definitely not 'Nakamura'.

Taking a break, the pair mulled about downstairs, Katsuragi cringing as he saw the archery cage, emptied, before beginning, "So, you're a Super High School Level Backpacker?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, sorta. Hope's Peak never accepted me, but that's what I do. I spent a few years traveling across mainland Asia, then I checked out the US before heading down to South America. I mean, it's mostly survival. I didn't have a whole lot in the way of cash."

Katsuragi nodded, before wondering, "What made you start?"

Saitou flinched, before muttered, "Stupid mistakes...I was running from some family stuff I was too young and stupid to feel like I could help out with." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "It isn't easy losing family, but everyone's lost something or other with the Worst Incident. And I have a big family, so..."

Katsuragi wondered, "How big?"

Saitou smiled a bit before beginning, "By blood? Just me, but I don't give a shit. My mom was a Hope's Peak student, and now she's part of Future Foundation: Asumi Haruka, the 56th Class Housekeeper. She started an orphanage, and all the others were pretty much my brothers and sisters."

Sighing, he added, "So of course I'd lose some of them. Those first few months were hell, or so I've heard. I was lucky to be in the wilderness of a third world country. There was some havoc, but not a whole lot in comparison. The bigger countries got hit the worst: North America, the British Isles and mainland Europe, China, India, Novoselic, Australia, Russia...Japan, obviously. In some places though, I'll bet the world just kept spinning for them."

Katsuragi blinked, before wondering, "Hey, wait a minute: my grandpa is in Future Foundation too, and that's why Yumi was in the Young Hope Project. Wouldn't you have been a candidate too?"

Saitou admitted, "I wasn't in the country, remember?"

Katsuragi nodded, "Right, right."

Scratching his head, Saitou frowned, "You should prepare for the worst though: your grandpa was alright, last I heard, but I couldn't say the same about your parents."

Katsuragi bit his lip for a moment, before sighing, "I try not to think about it..."

Saitou offered, "Survival rate is pretty high for Future Foundation's relatives though. Hope's Peak students are taught all kinds of self defense stuff and some survival stuff. I mean, Asumi...my mom...once decked a dude twice her size and laid him flat. I swear, when she has a kid behind her, she goes full action hero in an apron."

Katsuragi grinned, "I like the mental image. Is the grizzled stubble included?"

Scratching his slightly fuzzy chin, Saitou mumbled, "No."

"That was a joke," Katsuragi chortled.

"You think I'm a joke?" Saitou glared. At Katsuragi's unamused frown, Saitou shrugged, "I thought of a joke."

Katsuragi insisted, "It was more of a gag."

Narrowing one eye, Saitou let out a sigh, before heading off, finishing, "Thanks for...well, kicking my ass up and down the Arcade, I guess."

"Anytime!" Katsuragi said with a saccharine grin. Saitou raised a hand, making a gripping motion towards his neck, before waving him away as he headed off. Katsuragi wasn't sure how much he could see of a person from the other side of an arcade cabinet, but Saitou was probably a good person. Maybe a bit of a doofus, but not a bad guy.

The other one, however, Katsuragi was less sure about. Sure, 'Takanashi' had been considerate enough to act as a bridge had there been a puddle in the way, but maybe a chat was in order.

Taking the long road back, Katsuragi reached the Dining Hall before going outside. He was relieved to see Kinashi's light blue kimono in the distance, heading over to the flowery Garden. Hoping he wouldn't lose her in the treeline, he hustled his way over, glad that she seemed to notice, stopping at the edge.

Approaching, Katsuragi smiled, "Hey!"

Kinashi nodded, "Good day to you."

Looking through some of the trees, Katsuragi asked, "Lookin' for secrets?"

"Actually, I was taking a break, but you are welcome to join me," Kinashi said.

With a shrug, Katsuragi agreed, "Alright."

With a smile, Kinashi led Katsuragi into the Garden, eventually reaching a familiar clearing: the site of Polly and Kitano's clash.

As he took a seat, crossing his legs, Kinashi rested on her knees. For a short while, the two sat in silence, enjoying the calming atmosphere. Watching Kinashi, Katsuragi still had a hard timing imagining the serene, graceful girl as the threat know as Leader.

After the sun began to sink lower, Katsuragi asked, "So, when did you start Human Potency?"

Kinashi pondered for a moment, before answering, "Excluding our time spent here...less than two weeks ago."

Katsuragi blinked, "Eh?"

Kinashi smiled softly as she admitted, "Yes, strange, but it was something of a necessity. I had to shed the label of Super High School Level Despair, you see. We shared a common goal, but for different reasons, but even once they were gone, those untalented ones whom once followed them we lost, and looked to me for guidance. They were so...pitiful. Stripped of everything by misfortune and fate, they lashed out by trying to take and destroy what other had."

Katsuragi cringed: that seemed to fit what he knew about Super High School Level Despair. A question coming to mind, he asked, "But you weren't Super High School Level Despair, so why did they follow you?"

Kinashi sighed, "Even though I was not 'Despair', they considered me 'Super High School Level'. Talented. As much as I shunned both Talent and Despair, they could not see me other way, until I started to speak sense into them. I wanted them to see that they too were only Human. Ultimately, I do not think I was very successful: even though they believed me, they still did not seem capable of thinking for themselves. They continued to call me Leader, a title which I reluctantly took recently."

Katsuragi thought for a second, before beginning, "I guess it makes sense. I mean, you said they didn't have anything, but they had you? Like some kind of weird family..."

Kinashi grimaced slightly, before admitting, "I...suppose, though I do not like the thought, as loyal as they are." Taking a breath, she added, "But if there is hope that I can restore sanity to them, then perhaps you are right."

As the girl flashed him a slight smile, Katsuragi had a feeling of déjà vu: she looked like Takanashi for a moment. Feeling weird, Katsuragi wondered, "So...this is the real you?"

Kinashi mused, "I wonder." With a finger to her lip thoughtfully, she began, "Saitou might disagree: he may feel that the villainous destroyer of Future Foundation's Base is the genuine article. Perhaps Uchida feels that 'Leader' is more genuine. And yet, yesterday morning, that absurdly helpful and polite Takanashi Ritsuko was all you knew, thus that would be your perception of me, no?"

While Katsuragi blinked in thought, Kinashi asked, "And what of you? The competent problem solver who commands the Trials? The silly otaku who gushes about animated television and comic books? And I imagine your sister sees sides of you that you only show her, correct? Which is the true 'you'?"

Katsuragi pondered for a moment, before saying, "The one that's happiest, I think."

Kinashi blinked, before smiling, "An acceptable answer!"

Katsuragi wondered, "What do you think?"

Kinashi said mistily, "I would say that all of them would be you, and yet none of them. Humans are complex beings, I think. To restrict them to a few traits feels disingenuous. The most stubborn can see reason. The kindest can be driven to rage."

Katsuragi admitted, "This is getting way too philosophical for me."

Kinashi insisted, "Do not undersell your intelligence, Katsuragi Yaichi. That would also be disingenuous." Standing, she said, "Thank you for spending some time with me, but I really should get going."

Getting to his feet, Katsuragi wondered, "Have you found anything yet?"

Kinashi explained, "I imagine my bloodied clothes are dry now. I plan on changing." Katsuragi let out a slight chuckle, but Kinashi explained, "I have, however, found some knowledge. I will not share it with you yet: I plan to make...a display of sorts. To be honest, I do not appreciate the role of being the bearer of bad news."

Katsuragi frowned, "What kind of bad news?"

Kinashi flinched, "I cannot say."

As she began to turn away, Katsuragi asked, "Seriously, what is it!? Tell me! It's not about my sister, is it!?"

Kinashi stopped, not turning to look at him, before stating, "So compassionate...but you should be more concerned with yourself, Katsuragi-san."

"But why?" Katsuragi asked, but Kinashi did not stop.

As she walked away, Kinashi finished, "The presentation shall be ready by morning, so please, do tell the others."

Once Kinashi was through the foliage and out of sight, Katsuragi kicked at the ground, slipping his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. He'd been trapped in a machine for two and a half years: what's the worst that could have happened to him?

* * *

**The previous morning, after the fifth Trial**

A creaking echo sounded throughout the Entrance Hall of the Palace as the doors opened. Light footsteps followed as Kinashi Ririka stepped in, eyes glancing around for signs of life. Once the doors closed, she headed straight, path unbending as she reached the foot of the large staircase, a flimsy barricade of yellow police tape blocking the way. Setting her hand on the topmost piece of plastic, Kinashi looked around again, before reaching her hand over.

Nothing.

Taking a breath, she grasped the top most piece, before pulling it down roughly. There was the squeaking of strained plastic, before it began to pop and snap, eventually leaving a gap. With some difficulty, Kinashi managed to climb over what was left, reaching the other side. Climbing up the staircase, she looked around the Entrance Hall from the top. Once again, there was nothing.

"But why?" Kinashi asked herself.

Heading through the nearby door, the Palace was open to her, and the girl walked through its halls, eyes darting about, preconceptions faltering. Reaching over to a door, she twisted the knob, and found it locked. Looking around, she found a table of innocuous objects nearby, snatching up a lamp, unplugging it and removing the shade and still warm bulb, before returning to the door. Testing it, it was still locked, so she raised the lamp, before swinging it down in both hands, smashing the firm base against the doorknob, repeating it until the knob began to crack. Stopping, she looked around, expecting company.

Nothing.

Taking a shaky breath, she continued her work, one more blow smashing the knob off. With a bit more work, she was able to open the door, finding a normal sitting room. Yet, she was confused, closing the door again, returning the dented lamp to its table before continuing on, taking a staircase upwards.

After a bit more exploration, she came to a room where the door was slightly ajar. Cracking it open, she found the a clean bedroom, the bed hidden by white curtains, dim dawn light filtering in through the window. From the ornate dressing table, chest, there was nothing telling, until she spotted a bookshelf, the black and red collection of horror novels, films, and occult texts contrasting the rest of the room. Understanding where she ended up, she began to walk in, stopping as she heard creaking from the bed.

The curtains parted, and a pair of nightgown clad legs threw themselves over the bed, the blonde haired monarch within taking a seat, eyes turning toward Kinashi, who noted, "Not even the sound of your snoring..."

"A proper lady does not make noise unless they choose too," Sonia replied, before asking, "And to enter my room so quietly, you are certainly a proper lady."

"A trespasser," Kinashi corrected.

"Is that against the Laws?" Sonia wondered.

Kinashi replied, "It is not, but breaking locks most certainly is."

Standing, Sonia began to approach, asking, "Do you have a confession?"

Kinashi replied, "Simply confusion. I believed you and Monok...Enoshima, were omniscient here."

"I see no problem," Sonia replied.

"Nothing?" Kinashi asked.

"Nothing," Sonia nodded.

"And if I were to board the Silver Lining? Or visit the outside of the Wall?" Before she received her response, Kinashi tensed as Sonia reached arms length, growling, "Back away from me."

Sonia wondered, "Oh? But your visit must have had some purpose..."

Kinashi explained, "I merely wish to test the boundaries."

Sonia began, "Well? Satisfied? If not, then you shall be tomorrow: Junko-chan and I are already planning something with which to continue the Game."

"No," Kinashi stated.

Sonia pouted, "No? But you were so eager before, Leader."

"You will do _nothing_," Kinashi said forcefully. Sonia took another step forwards.

Letting go of her reservations, Kinashi readjusted her hand, letting the grip fall into her palm, thrusting her hand forwards into Sonia's torso. Her breath came heavily as Sonia stopped her walk, warm liquid pouring over Kinashi's hands.

Looking up into the monarch's green eyes, Kinashi paled as she smiled faintly. Taking in breath, Kinashi shouted, "Die!"

Sonia's smile widened, and she let out a laugh, Kinashi's blood freezing in her veins. With a shove, she tossed the monarch away, heart beating as she stumbled backwards, knife still in her wound, standing for a moment before letting out one more wheezy chortle, then slumping over and crashing to the floor. Kinashi caught her breath, blood rushing, ears ringing, as Sonia's blood began to pool on the ground, life stolen.

Melting up from the ground, Enoshima appeared, a faint, certain smile on her face. Kinashi hissed in fear, "Well then!? What is it!?"

Just as quickly as she appeared, the Supermodel left, leaving Kinashi in silence. Hands shaking, she held up her blood covered hand, rubbing her fingers against each other, feeling the liquid against her skin.

Nothing.

"But why?"

* * *

**Some big questions answered, yet plenty remain! This next week is going to be something else, so see you tomorrow!**


	28. 6-2: Despair Theater Part 1

Comb running through his slightly spiked, dark purple hair, green eyes locked with their reflection, Zaizen Koutarou completed his morning routine, placing the comb down, adjusting his glasses, straightening his vest, before taking to his bathroom door. Heading out of his Suite, his steps were certain as he made his way down to the Dining Hall as early as ever. He had to admit, he was a tad disappointed that Kinashi Ririka was not present: he'd been told to expect her, yet, at the moment, only Hiiragi and Pollyanna were here.

As expected, while Zaizen got his light meal, Saitou arrived, followed by Katsuragi. Uchida arrived last, grumbling as she noticed, "Oh come on! I even went to bed early!"

"Just embrace the lateness," Saitou suggested.

Katsuragi nodded, "Anything else would be weird, you know?"

Uchida shrugged, "Well, at least I'm here before-"

"I apologize, I was working on the last minute touches," Kinashi spoke as she descended. Zaizen couldn't help but notice was wearing her white kimono and black hakama once more, now devoid of blood.

"So, what's up?" Katsuragi asked.

Polly nodded, "I am quite curious..."

Kinashi frowned, "Please, take your time and eat. There is no need to rush."

Zaizen hastily swallowed the last of his meal, before insisting, "I disagree: you've already held your knowledge this long."

Kinashi admitted, "It was not out of bitterness or spite: even now, I still do not think you are ready..."

Saitou demanded, "Well, what is it?"

Kinashi began, "I have prepared for each of you a unique video. All you need to do to begin is return to your rooms and turn on the television. Once again, I warn you to brace yourselves: this world...over the last two and a half years, it has become harsh and unforgiving."

"I'll keep that in mind," Zaizen nodded as he disposed of his dishes. Mentally preparing himself for the worst, he felt his heart begin to pound with anxiety as he made his way towards the stairs first. From what he could hear behind him, he wasn't the only one who couldn't wait.

Retuning to his Suite, Zaizen couldn't help but notice that the television had no DVD player of any sort, yet he steadily raised his finger, hesitating for just a moment, before switching the TV on. There was a brief bit of static, and then...

* * *

_**Academy Theater**_

The video feed switched over, revealing a spot of grainy text, reading 'An Introduction to Hope's Peak Academy'. Eyebrows furrowing, he leaned back a bit, taking a seat on the ground, spotting the trademark in the corner reading '1965'. This video was quite old...

After a moment, another view came into sight: a slowly panning image from the sky above Hope's Peak Academy, as if taken from a plane. The voice of a man began to speak:

"Hope's Peak Academy: for 34 years, this school has stood in Japan, severing as a beacon for the World's Hope. Founded by Dr. Kamukura, the school's purpose has been to find and raise the next generation to be the best it can be. All around the world, Hope's Peak Alumni have command countless fields, making great leaps and bounds for humanity. And as long as more young talents continue to appear, Hope's Peak will continue to groom them. Each year, fifteen talents are scouted from students around the country enrolled into High School, or soon to be. Applicants are judged by the School Board, who choose based on age, what the talent could add to Hope's Peak, and how much Hope's Peak can help them. Fifteen are chosen, and along with these fifteen, a sixteenth student is chosen randomly from a pool of every high schooler in the country. This student is the Super High School Luckster. And it's no wonder why they're called 'Luckster', as the name 'Hope's Peak' resounds around the world. Having a Hope's Peak diploma is said to guarantee success in life."

"To its students, Hope's Peak offers a number of state-of-the-art facilities: training rooms, labs, libraries: everything required to help its talented students grow. Each year, facilities are built specifically with the needs of its newly scouted students in mind. Overseeing their growth are the top minds of the world, working to improve the student's skills, and also to collect valuable data to be used to better educate to world on the aptitudes and talents possible at Hope's Peak Academy. By studying the young students, more about the capabilities of humanity can be understood. By knowing and surpassing our limits, humanity can grow to be even stronger. As long as the doors of Hope's Peak Academy remain open, the future looks bright-bright-bright-bright-"

As the last word began to repeat, the video flickered slightly, the panning footage moving back an instant, panning slightly, then reverting, before finally vanishing, before finally fading out.

Before Zaizen could even voice his disappointment, the image changed, revealing another view of the sky of Hope's Peak Academy. However, while the former was bright, sunny, and proud, this one was dim and smoky, fires sprouting from the area around the school, scorch marks on the building. The windows were barred by iron plates, and there were numerous scars one the walls. Zaizen cringed at the sight of the once majestic school, but while it did put him off, he couldn't say he was surprised.

However, another voice spoke, but this time, it was the one of Kinashi Ririka. The girl began, "Such a sad state, the Academy is in now. And yet, so ugly and bleak...perhaps it is symbolic, for the outside of the school now resembles what the inside once was."

Zaizen gritted his teeth, but he could not stop her words. "Corruption and lies are the foundation of Hope's Peak, and from the very beginning. 'To find and raise the next generation to be the best it can be'? A quaint mission statement, if false. While certainly, the school fulfilled this role, it was not the main objective. This was admitted not long later 'by knowing and surpassing our limits, humanity can grow to be even stronger'. The implication would be that more and more Talent would crop up, but as many of their former students realized, Hope's Peak would only exist to monopolize."

"It was only inevitable. Talented Reporters and Newcasters shedding light on every one of their classmate's triumphs. Farmers supplying Restauranteurs. Politicians such as Sanada Shinzo offering positions to other former Hope's Peak students... Such disgusting, blatant corruption. Yet the public heeds it, because they are the great."

"And yet, why do the larger entities not take notice? Sadly, the truth is even more horrifying. A history lesson for you, Zaizen Koutarou, on the Ruling Class: the 1st Class of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Ragnol Nevermind the Fifth, the Super High School Level Prince."

"Wenge Kai, the Super High School Level Triad Dragon."

"Togami Shinra, the Super High School Level Entrepreneur."

"And thirteen others, a Luckster not among them. While they were also important, it was those three whom are most curious. Togami would go on to form a certain Conglomerate in his name, though his family had already existed for some time. Ragnol V would continue to bring prestige to his dynasty and country, while Wenge would fade from the world's eye, slinking into the shadows of China's criminal underworld. And yet, the three, considered friends by peer and staff alike, seemed to drift from each other. Openly, that is. Outside of the public eye, however, it is almost certain that they kept in close contact, as all of their organizations grew in the following decades."

"That doesn't mean there's a connection," Zaizen muttered to himself.

Kinashi's voice continued, "However, even before these three walked through the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, there was a line linking them to the school. Donation records, dating back to before the school was formed, list a few from companies that did not exist. Others are in foreign names, such as 'Jung' or 'Wang'. Some list surnames you may have heard: Grohl, Crover, Foster...Bruckhard. Yes, before the school was even formed, those three helped to fund Dr. Kamukura's hopes, perhaps even cementing their enrollment. Do you think 'wealth', a suitable Talent, Zaizen-san?"

"That's preposterous!" Zaizen shouted to no one.

Kinashi continued mournfully, "It all makes far too much sense for my comfort. If only it stopped there. No, the Ruling Class would continue to grow in influence as Hope's Peak did. With their guiding hand, they would no doubt choose Talent which would serve them. Even today, their influence is felt. Togami Byakuya, Sonia Nevermind, and of course, which Yakuza family is closest to the Chinese Triad? Why, the Kuzuryuu family, of course. And now, it has all been corrupted and made filthy: has a single deserving student gone through those doors? I wonder."

While Zaizen failed to find words that didn't amount to baseless hopes, Kinashi had no reason to stop, saying, "But even the most intricate house of cards can be undone so easily. Enoshima may have started the Worst Incident, but how? Why did the whole world crumble to the whims of her and Super High School Level Despair? It's so tragically simple: Hope's Peak, the center of what seems to be everything...if one was dissatisfied with the school, they would be dissatisfied with the world built on its back."

"No..." Zaizen hissed.

"While Super High School Level Despair is predominantly accountable, perhaps it was inevitable for such a corrupt institution to unravel, and wind up the rest of its ties in the process."

"You're wrong!" Zaizen snarled, head pounding.

"It is all wrong! This is not meant to be the mechanism of society! An untouchable, unseen ruler playing all sides in every major conflict over the past eighty years...perhaps that was the first Game of Mutual Killing, and now the rest of the world has faced execution."

Burying his forehead in his hands, Zaizen spat, "You're insane!"

Kinashi could not hear him. The voice kept speaking, but as much as he wanted it to stop, he couldn't bring himself to switch off the television.

"But who has survived? Future Foundation, the Remnants of Hope's Peak. They take after their predecessors well, and should they be allowed to continue, nothing will change! Do you wish to propagate that, Zaizen-san?" Zaizen wiped sweat from his forehead, his breath shaky, his eyes forced shut, his stomach churning.

"Open your eyes." The television shut off, but Zaizen did not move.

Slumping in his seat, he lacked the energy to move, the wind having been ripped from his lungs. There was no evidence presented: merely conjecture, yet Zaizen had been so affected. Why?

Trying to shut out her words, he made to stand, but as he turned, his legs gave way, and he fell to his knees.

Had everything his family been working for, to raise the World's Hope...and it really all been for naught? Was it all some sham?

He wanted to deny, but as he considered the Games of Mutual Killing, the dark whispers behind the Hope Cultivation Project...what did it all mean?

Was Zaizen capable of putting together this puzzle? Would he even find the desire? As he tried to quell his swirling emotions of disgust and guilt, the question couldn't even come to mind.

* * *

_**Royal Theater**_

"_What the hell is wrong with this country?"_

_A flashlight panned around the tunnel complex, two men clad in dark garb working their way through. Every so often, a high pitched ping, only barely audible to the torchbearer, would resound from the device his partner held. And every time, their course through the Labyrinth would be adjusted ever so slightly. A prime example of modern technology defeating old security measures..._

_The rebel continued, "But seriously, weird cultures aside, why the hell did they evacuate the Palace?"_

_The raspy voice of his senior grumbled, "Shut the hell up. You're disrupting the radar." Reluctantly, the junior rebel kept quiet, readjusting his heavy pack._

_In a few short hours, the rebels made their way through the labyrinth, reaching a small block of cells, passing through a vacant room of switched off monitors, before reaching the base of the Palace. Not one human life form was here: not a guard nor rambunctious teen in sight. This must have been a first in Novoselic's history._

_Slipping out of the Palace windows, the grounds of the District were equally vacant. In the starlight, their target was visible across the field: three Towers standing tall, like extended middle fingers...never mind that a normal human only had two, but supposedly, Novoselic had been unable to pay debts with several countries, US included, yet had constructed these for apparently no reason, and was keeping their lips lightly sealed on the purpose. Novoselic was going to lengths to frustrate the rest of the world, so a message had to be sent: a wake up call for these people._

_Reaching the base, the junior rebel dropped his bag, withdrawing packs of explosives. Passing by, a flashlight shining dark light on the gray walls, he eventually found the formerly invisible markings, and one by one, placed the explosives on the weak points, marked earlier by scouts. As he did so, his senior followed, prepping the charges to blow with the wireless signal._

_As they went to the final tower, marked with red doors, the junior rebel stopped, swearing he heard a noise. Reaching his hand down to his light pistol, he stayed vigilant, climbing the staircase, eyes scanning the area. He raised a hand in quiet signal, and his senior was put on guard._

_By the time he heard something, a set of footsteps behind him, it was already too late. He tried to turn, firing blindly, but his leg was swept from under him, and he took a tumble down the stairs, pistol falling from his grip. As he regained his bearings, he heard more gunshots, and a cry of pain from his senior. The older man fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Looking up, he watched as the assailant descend. For a moment, he was baffled: while they were clad in a sleek, black outfit, he could hardly believe it was a woman. That confusion was quickly overtaken by fear, as she held a pistol, and he had no backup weapon._

_Raising a hand to the side of her head, the woman spoke into a communicator of some kind, asking, "I have them. Requesting orders."_

_A sinister voice came from the other end, replying, "They know too much, Polly~ They're enemies of Novoselic: they know nothing we can make use of. Eliminate them."_

_For a moment, the junior had a bit of hope, as the woman named 'Polly' hesitated. His heart fell as she nodded, "Understood." The junior could barely get a cry out as she raised her pistol, ending his life with the twitch of a trigger._

* * *

Even as Kinashi's voice, playing over an image of Novoselic's iconic Palace, reminded her of that little incident, Pollyanna Bruckhard could never forget. How quickly she had pulled the trigger, even though she knew no one would be hurt. Even though she knew the Towers had no good purpose. It was after that when the 79th Class voyage went south, and Polly was eventually sent to rendezvous with them in this machine...

Kinashi continued, "As I have discovered, I'm sorry to say, but this incident was of more importance than you may realize." Polly raised an eyebrow as the video changed, showing a number of news headlines from American publications. Her eyes widened in horror as she read: 'Novoselic secedes from the United Nations' 'Novoselician missiles fired at UK, but fall short' 'European economy in turmoil after absolutist embargoes from Novoselic', 'Families ripped apart as foreigners ejected from Novoselic'.

"The murder of the two foreign rebels was the spark in the already high tensions between Novoselic and the superpower that is the United States. Sonia took power, and proceeded to spend considerable effort to frustrate the rest of the world. Not even a week into these incidents, the Worst one began in full. Approval ratings of so many countries plummeted...except Novoselic. Cut off from outside threats as other countries were torn by their own internal affairs, holding large stores of goods due to the loans it had taken earlier, well trained due to the mandatory educations of survival tactics and modern military practices...much like Hope's Peak, it was as if Novoselic was prepared for the sudden apocalypse."

"But even in such dark times, some agencies still had a degree of power, fading quickly like sand slipping through their fingers, but still in their hands nonetheless. Out of bitterness, spite, and Despair, they lashed out. Novoselic was bombed until its opposition had no limbs to strike with. Many lives were lost, the Palace irreparably damaged..." Polly felt her hand grip her rapier as she imagined the Palace she'd been so accustomed too burning, but managed to keep her cool. For now.

Kinashi explained, "And yet, Novoselic lived on: a superpower in the new age. And as Sonia had hoped, they came to know Despair. Their monarch had vanished, the nobility taking command, but still they suffered. Lethargy, depression...survivors guilt. All their bluster and bile to spit at the foreigners were gone with the smoke from the bombs they'd left, for even though they'd done such damage, everyone else had suffered even more. While they were alive and embracing of their Despair, they did not truly live. Novoselic stagnated, becoming a country inhabited by the walking dead, living to live. Even when the 78th Class restored Hope in the rest of the world, Novoselic did not recover. Perhaps, deep down, even though they knew of their Queen's role, they wanted a figurehead that would guide them."

"But Hope did come: sometime after the Killing Game broadcast, word spread: Sonia Nevermind was alive and in Japan, among a number of her former classmates and underclassmen: the impossible survivors of the tragedies at Hope's Peak Academy. They were taken in by Future Foundation, and then..."

"Nothing."

"Their Queen did not return. Their Queen did not offer salvation. Their Queen abandoned them. And so, they abandoned their Queen." Polly flinched as the screen changed, showing a few images of Novoselic's capital, the streets emptied of all but rubble and corpses, just as the Palace was. Kinashi concluded, "And so they abandoned their Queen and their country. Novoselic now remains as a ghost of a country, fit only for looters."

Even though she knew of her Queen's vile actions, she could not believe it. Polly shook her head, muttering, "Sonia...Sonia wouldn't abandon her country..." Even as she said it, more images were shown: the cathedral, the largest city squares...all vacant.

Kinashi began, "And where did Sonia Nevermind go? Jabberwock Island, where she underwent therapy to rekindle her Hopes and quell her Despair. Yet of course, it was a scheme for Enoshima to regain control, that failed. While Sonia was among the survivors, she found something more valuable than a country of ghosts and memories: friends. She has no desire to return home. Perhaps she knows a lost cause when she sees it. What about you, Pollyanna Bruckhard? Do you still have hope in Novoselic?"

Polly flinched as the video cut out. Taking a breath, she did not move from her seat on the floor, her head bowed in thought.

Would...would it be possible to revive Novoselic? Where had the county's spirit gone? Nationalism had been high, but had it all really been so focused on the royalty? Had that betrayal been the true cause of the country's loss of spirit? Polly wanted to ask, to find her countrymen and discern the truth, to rally them, but...

It wouldn't work. She was no leader. The thought of convincing Sonia to return crossed her mind, but perhaps she was better off where she was, far from the world's eye.

Perhaps Novoselic was better off dead and buried. And that thought offered Pollyanna no pleasure.

* * *

_**Voyage Theater**_

Intently, Hiiragi stared at the small cloth napkin laid across her table, a single pill set atop it, a glass of water resting nearby. Approaching, she leaned down, pouting at the suspicious black and white pill: unmarked drugs were no good! What did they even mean? It wasn't like pouting would do any good, though, so she moved along, taking a breath, before flipping on the television.

The screen was barely lit, displaying nothing. After a moment, Kinashi began, "Hello, Hiiragi-san. I have searched, and I have discovered... I will share with you the incident that took place on the Silver Lining two and half years ago, but you must trust me. I do not intend to harm you: that pill, on the table? In one half, a sedative, and in the other, a drug which will restore your memories. You must rest, else you will suffer as Saitou Shiro did yesterday upon the restoration of his memories."

"It will not be easy, but my hopes are that you will remember both the incidents and the emotions you felt, including recovery. I pray this will lessen any blow, but you must be strong. I have been informed, but you can learn far more through the experience. Another murder, another Trial... But, if you could get through the first instance on the virtual Silver Lining, I think you will be alright. I have faith in you, Hiiragi Mitsue-san."

With that, the television switched off, leaving the Miko Priestess a bit contemplative. Now that she knew what the pill was, she was a bit less anxious about it, but still, it probably wouldn't be easy...

Shaking her head, Hiiragi slapped her cheeks lightly. It wasn't going to be easy! But that didn't mean the others didn't need her! Taking a breath, she popped the pill into her mouth, before lifting the glass of water, draining it completely. Nodding with determination, she went into her room, flopping onto the bed. She'd just gotten up, so she probably didn't need to worry about a bath. She just ate too... Wait...did she brush...her teeth? She was also...rather surprised...that she was getting...so woozy... Her arm...floundered...in the air...but no toothbrush...would come...

* * *

_**February 21**__**st**__**, 2011**_

Heavy bag rolling to a stop, Hiiragi Mitsue stopped as she looked up the ramp to the daylit boat. She'd never ridden on one before, but that wasn't the only reason. Looking down at herself, she wore her miko garb. While she was certainly comfortable in it for the most part, this was supposed to be a little vacation, right? She'd wanted to wear a cute summer dress, but...well, it wasn't exactly summer, for starters, but they'd be in the ocean, right?

A bit of breath running across the nape of her neck, Hiiragi let out a little squeal, gasping, "Fumi-chaaaaaan!"

The girl behind her giggled, two duffel bags slung over each of her shoulders. An orange striped black headband held back much of her bushel of auburn hair, wound into drills. Two teal earrings pierced her ears, and she had dark green eyes over her freckled face, a mole, and a smile. Over her short sleeved yellow collared orange shirt, branded with a twenty sided die, was a black hooded, sleeveless vest, revealing her freckled arms. She wore a pair of green shorts, and her shoes were partially hidden with baggy black socks.

Hiiragi's longtime friend, Ikegami Fumi, cooed, "Well, you were all sighin', so I thought I'd join in. Siiiiigh."

Hiiragi pouted, "It's just...I'm overdoin' it, aren't I?"

Boldly, Ikegami insisted, "Noooonsense! You're the Super High School Level Miko Priestess! What's a Miko Priestess without her shrine maiden uniform?" Placing her hands on Hiiragi's shoulders, she began to move her forwards, nodding, "It's all about first impressions!"

Waving her hand, Hiiragi cried, "My bag!"

Ikegami let go, smiling as she said, "Failed grapple, successful diplomacy: go get it!"

Hiiragi couldn't help it when she felt the edge of her mouth twitch. Everything was always a game to her, but that was how she saw life: after all; she was the 79th Class Super High School Level Game Master.

Inventory retrieved, the two began to head over to the ramp, Hiiragi's bag bumping on each step while Ikegami came up from behind, a bit of strain in her breath. As Hiiragi neared the top, the deck coming in sight, she twisted a bit, so that she might pull her bag up next to-

"Welcome!" Came a sudden, inhuman voice.

"Eeeeeeee!" Hiiragi squeaked, hand slipping from her bag as she pulled.

"Mi-chan!?" Ikegami called as Hiiragi felt her foot slip off the gap between ramp rail and ship. Flapping her arms, it was helpless as she slipped from the ramp, stomach leaping as she fell.

With a splash, she was dunked into the water. With a bit of difficulty, she began to swim back up, managing in spite of her outfit, which was absorbing water. Pushing her head above water, she took a breath, blowing water out of her nose. From above, Ikegami called, "Mi-chan! The random encounter is getting a floatie!"

Waving a hand to show that she was still conscious, Hiiragi wasn't in much of a mood to say anything. So much for first impressions...

* * *

Some time later, as the sun began to fall, Hiiragi checked her clothes again, hanging in her Cabin. Luckily, no one had seen her on the way, but they were finally dry enough that they wouldn't be an issue, though still a bit damp.

"There, we can go," Hiiragi nodded as she began to put them on.

Ikegami giggled, "Don't get mad at me! I didn't do nothin'."

Hiiragi pouted, "I only have my bathin' suit!"

Ikegami nodded, "That would have made a memorable first impression!"

"It's too cold..." Hiiragi frowned, outfit donned fully.

Fanning out her hair behind her, Ikegami grinned, "So?"

Patting down her outfit, Hiiragi made her way out the door, into the hall of Cabins. Hiiragi warned, "You better not make too many weird references: no one's gonna know what yer talkin' about!"

Ikegami insisted, "But if they do, that'll be good for party plannin'!"

"No!" Hiiragi ordered.

As Ikegami grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into a hug from behind, Hiiragi managed not to cry out, Ikegami cheering, "You're so responsible and it's so cuuuuute!"

Hiiragi tried to accept it, as normal, but as Ikegami leaned in, making smoochy noises as she brushed her lips against Hiiragi's cheek, Hiiragi blushed as she pouted, "Fumi-chan! We've almost adults now!"

Ikegami moaned, "You're so responsible..."

As she let go, Hiiragi took a breath, before suggesting, "Let's go explorin'!"

Nodding as she fell in step, Ikegami grinned confidently, "Now you're talkin' my language!"

Moving along, the two made their way through the Silver Lining, firstly heading up to the Cafeteria. After introducing themselves to Inami Ayaka and Kitano Tsuda, they made their way out to the deck, Ikegami rushing in her excitement.

Hiiragi couldn't help but flinch when she heard the sound of flesh and bone colliding with flesh and bone. Landing on her rear, Ikegami blinked as she saw the blonde boy she'd bumped in to.

From behind the shorter boy was one with blue hair, who said, "Ah, sorry! We were talking, and..."

Ikegami smiled as she stood, insisting, "We're fine, we're fine! Right?"

The shorter one smiled a bit awkwardly as he nodded, "Y-yeah." Once he stood, he blinked at her shirt, before beginning, "You wouldn't be Ikegami Fumi, would you?"

"Nailed it!" Ikegami smiled with a jab of her finger.

"Well, I'm Urabe Shigeru, this is Katsuragi Yaichi, and you must be...Hiiragi Mitsue?" Urabe finished.

As Hiiragi nodded, Ikegami wondered, "But what are yer guys' Talents?"

Urabe began, "Well, Katsuragi-san here is the Super High School Level Dreamer, while I'm the Super High School Level Luckste-"

Before he could even finish, Ikegami spread her arms wide, squealing, "YEEES! I found ya and now yer mine!" Wrapping her arms around him, she shoved his face into her chest and shook him excitedly. Urabe flailed his arms helplessly, only able to emit muffled noises. Hiiragi buried her face in her hands out of second hand embarrassment, while Katsuragi could only laugh.

Finally, Ikegami released her hold, Urabe backing up and taking a breath, his face red. Ikegami giggled lightly to herself in satisfaction. Scratching his head, Urabe mumbled, "L-luck's not so special. I've never felt Lucky, at least..."

"Noooonsense!" Ikegami cried, explaining, "Every roll of the die could shift the story in unexpected ways! But what if the roller is amazin'ly Lucky! We must find out! Fer science!"

Urabe wondered, "That doesn't sound like it would make for an interesting book: what would be interesting about a Lucky character?"

Katsuragi blinked, "Book? I thought you were talking about games."

Urabe explained, "Well, its a type of book called a 'replay'. It's basically a novelization of a campaign. Ikegami-san writes them based off of her games, and they're really good! I've read a couple."

Ikegami grinned excitedly, "Oh, didya read my first one ever? Mi-chan was in it! She played the cleric!"

Katsuragi chortled, "A Priestess playing a cleric, huh?"

Urabe frowned, "Aw, didn't she die?"

Katsuragi gasped, "Gah! Spoilers!"

Hiiragi scratched her head sheepishly, before insisting, "It was fun though! Sad sometimes, but also funny. But mostly fun!"

Ikegami wondered, "I bet we can start a game up on the ship if y'all are into it."

Urabe asked, "We need books and dice and stuff, right?"

Grinning, Ikegami leaned down, slipping her hands into each of her baggy socks, before withdrawing a few dice, held in between her fingers. With a sagely nod, she stated, "An unprepared man is a dead man."

Katsuragi grinned, "Adequately silly: I like it!"

The Dreamer flinched as a die hurtled his way, bouncing off his raised arm and clattering on the ground. Ikegami growled, "There's nothin' silly 'bout bein' unprepared!"

Leaning down, Urabe frowned, "Aw, you rolled a two..."

Ikegami grinned, "It's all about perspective!" Retrieving her fallen die, she nodded, "Well, we got more places to see and folks to meet, so we'll be off!"

Urabe asked, "So we'll meet up later?"

Ikegami opened her mouth, but she was interrupted by a cheerily robotic voice, requesting, "Mic test, mic test! Hey hey, listen up everyone! Now that all of you have boarded, we're now departing! Please keep clear of the exit ramp. To add to that, we're beginning a countdown! Meet at the Upper Deck for your Trip Orientation in one hour! No ifs, ands, or buts! See you there~"

Hiiragi noted,"That was Monokuma-san..."

Ikegami nodded, "Well, guess we will meet up then. Later!"

Bidding farewell to the boys, Hiiragi followed Ikegami as they headed outside. Looking over at the falling sun, the land nearby drifting away slowly as the boat began to move under their feet. Hiiragi felt her heart pound in excitement as they went off into the unknown...

* * *

Under an orange sky, Monokuma stood on his podium, both of his eyes black, one jagged. He began, "Now that you're all here-"

"It's time to announce the purpose of this little charade, isn't it?" Zaizen hissed.

"C-ch-ch-charade? Wh-wh-what is it Z-Z-Z-Zaizen-ssssan?" Shimao Genya asked, blinking in confusion.

Zaizen scoffed, "I'm not the one to ask, am I?"

Monokuma giggled, "Well, I'm glad you're already trusting enough to bring your concerns to me!"

Katsuragi frowned, "You were being dodgy earlier...wasn't that because you fell?"

Zaizen hissed, "It was because this little get together isn't sanctioned by Hope's Peak Academy."

Miyamoto paled, "What!? You mean we're skipping school with no excuse?"

Urabe noted, "I think we have other things to worry about."

"Like each other, for instance!" Monokuma giggled as his eye flashed red, "You see, on this boat, you're under my Rules! All other silly laws and restrictions society bugs you about with their cops and lawyers aren't a problem here! So when I say 'you have to kill each other', there better not be any complaining!"

Hiiragi felt a chill run down her spine, but a few of the others didn't seem too impressed: particularly Rukawa, as unfazed as ever, and Takanashi Ritsuko, gold eyes locked on her phone, thumb tapping at the screen.

"Grandfather?" Inami asked, an unfamiliar, quizzical look on her face.

Monokuma gasped, "Your grandpa's a bear? But you don't look part bear..."

"What about the killin'?" Hiiragi butted in, growing more confused by the second.

Monokuma grinned, "Oh yeah, that. The Rules are simple! If you kill on of the others and get away with it, you get your freedom back? Otherwise, yo get to sleep with the fishes. Oh, but if you do get out, everyone else dies. That's why it's a 'Game of Mutual Killing'. Keep up fellas!"

Kitano growled, "You didn't tell us what the fucking Game was called, shithead!"

Nakamura Ushio mumbled, "Just punt the rust bucket into the ocean already..."

"'Game of Mutual Killing', huh?" Ikegami muttered.

Hiiragi cried, "Fumi-chan!"

Ikegami sighed, "What? I wasn't thinking about killing anyone. I mean, any good game had more than one way to play, right? Engage in combat, engage in diplomacy, or bypass with stealth..."

Monokuma nodded, "Right! I could give more examples, but I think it'd be more fun for you to figure them out yourself!"

Shirakawa wondered, "But some of us are at something of a disadvantage, no?"

"That's what makes it fun! After all, life isn't fair, and you guys are evidence! Gifted with amazing Talent, a perfect future is lined up for you! Now fight for it!" Monokuma concluded.

After a moment, Oomichi wheezed, "If this is a prank, I will be veeery disappointed."

Monokuma laughed, "Give Storage a look if you don't believe me! Anyway, have fun!" With those final words, he slipped off, leaving the 79th Class in a tense silence.

"Crap, we left service range," Takanashi grumbled.

"You didn't call for help!?" Miyamoto shrieked.

Takanashi gave her a rough look as she grumbled, "Huh?"

Hiiragi gave her a disappointed glance as Urabe slapped a palm to his face. Zaizen hissed, "I won't be the one to inform her: I have something to investigate."

Tossing her hair, Ikegami nodded, "Right behind ya."

Not wanting to let Ikegami go off alone, Hiiragi followed, along with Inami, Urabe, Katsuragi, Shirakawa, and Furinji. Shimao offered with a bellow, "Be vigilant!"

The mood a bit anxious, the group made their way back down, reaching the ship's deck, going below, and heading over to the Storage area. The maze of crates seemed implacable, but Shirakawa noted, "I hear something..."

Leading the way, Shirakawa, staff clacking against the ground, focused as he walked through the paths offered by the crates. It took a while, as they first ended up on the wrong side, but eventually, they reached a storage container. As Shirakawa pointed, Zaizen and Furinji went for the door, the two pulling it open.

Hiiragi's nose crinkled as a coppery smell hit her nose, accompanied by the sound of dripping liquid. suspended in the crate were three bodies, ropes lashed around their necks, jammed into the roof of the crate by some sort of spike. Each body was marred with a number of wounds: chucks of flesh ripped out or gashed by what seemed to be animal claws.

Hiiragi had an intake of breath, her heart lurching as she let out a shrill scream, which echoed until Hiiragi forcibly closed her mouth, eyes watering as she let out a whimper.

Urabe and Furinji paled, while Zaizen was speechless. Ikegami looked tense as Katsuragi asked, sweating, "Wh-who are these people?"

Zaizen took a shaking breath, before admitting, "They...they're from the school. They were supposed to signal to protect us...keep the ship under surveillance, call for police or military if need be..."

Hiiragi felt her hand shake as Urabe swallowed, "So...no one knows we're in danger?"

As that question hung in the air, Hiiragi couldn't help but notice an intense, burning stare in Ikegami's eyes. She hadn't seen it often before, but when she did, it meant Ikegami was determined.

Normally, she liked seeing it, but this time, Hiiragi wasn't very sure.

* * *

Footsteps clunking on the metal steps, Hiiragi let out a sigh of relief as she reached the landing, the Command Deck a few meters away, late morning sun making the sea beyond glitter. She'd finally found Ikegami, he taller girl sitting against the door, her legs crossed, head bowed, hood up on her head and pulled down over eyes, her bushel of hair pushed through a gap in the hooded vest for that specific purpose (Hiiragi didn't think it made a whole lot of sense, but Katsuragi had liked it so she wasn't sure).

Approaching, Hiiragi asked, "Fumi-chan?" No response, but Hiiragi should have expected it: she was pretty hard to reach when she was in this 'brainstorm mode'. Maybe she'd come back later...

Turning back, a shape on the deck in the distance caught her eye. Approaching, she saw Takanashi Ritsuko, her face buried in her knees. Feeling a bit of pity, Hiiragi approached, calling, "Takanashi-san?"

Looking up, Takanashi gave Hiiragi a hard look, before muttering, "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

Hiiragi frowned as she explained, "I saw you mopin'...ng, so I thought we could talk."

Takanashi frowned, "I'm not moping, I'm sulking!" Hiiragi blinked, but Takanashi shrugged, "But that's fine, I guess: what're you gonna do? Pray me to death?"

Giving an awkward smile, Hiiragi took a seat next to her, before beginning, "You know, you're actually pretty smart! No one's gonna get you here!"

"I came on the stupid boat, didn't I? What's so smart about that?" Takanashi grumbled. As Hiiragi struggled to come up with an answer, Takanashi moaned, "I don't even get to die in real clothes: my dad badgered me into wearing my stupid uniform!"

Hiiragi blinked, "Eh? But you're a Super High School Level Retail Clerk..."

Takanashi frowned, "So? That doesn't mean I want to wear my uniform everywhere like you." Hiiragi didn't bother to correct her as she continued, "Honestly, I just rush things so I can get on with the rest of my day after working, but the best way to do things quickly is to do it right, you know? If you muck it up, you just make more work for later." Hiiragi nodded as Takanashi added, "But obviously I was good at it, then there was the wallet thing, but there was some important stuff in there, so I couldn't just not return it!"

As Hiiragi stared blankly, Takanashi sighed, "But it's all pointless now: I'm not gonna kill anyone, so all that means is..."

Hiiragi stated firmly, "There's more than one way to play!" Takanashi stared, making Hiiragi a bit conscious, but she continued, "I mean, if we figure out the killer, we won't die! So...there's hope."

"Maybe..." Takanashi sighed, before standing. Stretching a bit, she frowned, "I'm just gonna go..."

"Stay safe!" Hiiragi nodded, but Takanashi might not have heeded her, heading over to the door to the Mess Hall.

After sitting in thought for a bit, Hiiragi stood, before heading back over to the steps up, reaching the landing again. Heading over, she called, "Fumi-chan?" No response: she wasn't ignoring her, was she? Shaking her head, Hiiragi got closer, calling once more, "Fumi-chan?"

Suddenly shooting her arm out, the freckled girl slapped down on the ground. Taking it as an invitation to sit, Hiiragi did so. After a moment, she asked, "Are ya worried, Fumi-chan?"

Ikegami was quiet for a moment, so Hiiragi was thinking that she was still being evasive, but Ikegami chuckled lightly. Hiiragi leaned in, and Ikegami pounced, uncurling her legs and pushing Hiiragi to the ground, arms propping her up around Hiiragi's head. Blinking as she looked into Ikegami's eyes, the Game Master grinned, "Worried? I'm excited!"

"Ehhhhhh?" Hiiragi pouted, a but worried.

Ikegami plopped down onto her shoulder, one arm over Hiiragi as she began, "It's like, every GM's dream to be a player! Every GM _can_ be a player, but not every player can be a GM, so it's kinda rough, ya know?"

"You caaaaaaan't!" Hiiragi whined.

"Mwahahahahaha! Perhaps you will be my victim, Mi-chan!" Ikegami cried, before slipping her other arm under her and wrapping her into a hug.

"Geeeez! Fumi-chaaaaaan!" Hiiragi pouted as she tried to struggle.

After a moment, Hiiragi gave up, and Ikegami began, "But I'm not the villain, I'm the hero. And that makes you..."

Hiiragi blinked, "The sidekick?" Ikegami grinned, before pursing her lips and planting a kiss on her forehead. Reddening, Hiiragi cried, "Fumi-chan!"

The click of a tongue made her heart skip a bit. Face burning, she looked up, eyes wide as she saw Nakamura Ushio standing at the edge of the landing by the top of one of the staircases, his hands in his pockets. Shaking his head, he muttered, "Freakin' broads..."

As he began to descend, Hiiragi covered her face with her hands as Ikegami cried, "Get back here so I can deck ya! Or else I'll deck ya!"

"Fumi-chan get oooooooff..." Hiiragi groaned.

Despite the mishaps and shenanigans, their first day aboard the boat went by rather nicely, Hiiragi dared assume.

But no good thing lasts forever.

* * *

Lump stuck in her throat, Hiiragi could hardly stand to look. Her stomach had already dropped when that announcement echoed throughout the boat, sun rising towards its peak.

But now, seeing Takanashi's body shoved underneath on of the desks in the Data Room, she regretted that her advice yesterday hadn't been enough.

Monokuma had already explained what they had to do; some about a Class Trial and gathering evidence.

Zaizen and Urabe were already at work, overlooking the body: apparently, she'd been strangled by some kind of cord, but they didn't know when.

As she watched, trying to think about how she could assist, a voice called, "Hiiragi-san?"

Turning to see Shirakawa, she swallowed her feelings the best she could asking, "Y-yes?"

Holding out a piece of paper, the Healer said, "Ikegami-san asked for me to deliver this to you."

Taking it, Hiiragi wondered aloud, "What's it say?"

"I couldn't tell you if I tried," Shirakawa chortled.

Glad he couldn't see her flush a bit from embarrassment, Hiiragi turned away a bit before opening the paper and reading the simple note: **'Head down to the Storage Deck. -Fumi'**.

Not wanting to waste any of their limited amount of time, Hiiragi gave thanks to Shirakawa before taking her leave, heading down the stairs, arriving rather quickly.

At first, she saw nothing, but then she noticed an arrow pointing into the maze of shipping containers. Knowing it wasn't there the other day, Hiiragi made her way in, following a path marked by the guiding signs, until she ended up stopping in a dead end.

A bit baffled, she dared step forwards, hoping to see another sign, when she felt a hand tap at her shoulder. Turning, there was a flash of brown and auburn, before she felt a soft pair of lips locking with hers. It didn't last long, as she pulled away, gasping, "Fumi-chan!?"

With a wink, Ikegami grinned, "Sorry, sorry! That was for luck."

"What're ya doin' now!?" Hiiragi grumbled.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Ikegami began to guide her away, nodding, "Bringin' down the flagship, but I want ya to be the witness!" Hiiragi was led back a bit, where a sign had pointed her to the dead end. Ikegami situated Hiiragi in between two containers: another small dead end, but one where she was in full view of the larger one.

As she was jammed in, Hiiragi swallowed, "Wh-what're you gonna do, Fumi-chan?"

Ikegami grinned, winking, "I toldya, didn't I? Just watch!"

Still not confident, Hiiragi adjusted herself until she was comfortable as Ikegami moved, heading back to the dead end. Standing there for a second, she chanted, "Mono Mono Kuma Kuma~"

Appearing from seemingly nowhere, Monokuma asked, "You rang? And be warned, this power you have uncovered must be used responsibly! To call me from anywhere..."

"Meh," Ikegami shrugged, be beginning, "So, there really ain't a lotta space on the boat, ya know? I mean, I've already checked all the doors and containers. I'm pretty good at lockpickin', ya know?"

Monokuma grumbled, "Huh? Then what's under the Command Deck console?"

"Some Hope's Peak file. Nothin' much," Ikegami answered flawlessly.

Monokuma grumbled, "Humph. I thought I made those locks unpickable...guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you runts!"

Ikegami waved her hand as she grinned, "Nah, it's no problem! I mean, it's not like there wasn't a bunch of dangerous stuff in these crates...you really go all out!"

Monokuma muttered, "You're really tickin' me off. I'm even rippin' off your country hick accent!"

Ikegami pouted, "That really stings, ya know? ...Not." Tossing her hair, she smiled, "But hey, Monokuma...ya ever wonder about why I'm the Super High School Level Game Master?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Something about books I guess."

Shaking her head, Ikegami answered, "Nope! You see, since I know a bunch of systems inside out, I'd actually be the Super High School Level Player. But to be honest the only Game Master who could handle me..."

Reaching her hand into her back pocket, Ikegami finished, "Is ME!"

Even at a distance, Hiiragi heard a faint beep. With a whoosh and a clang, the pale green storage container door behind her opened as she jumped to the side. Hiiragi's jaw dropped as she saw a small ballista, cocked and ready to fire, it's mighty strings bent to their limit.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Enoshima had a minor lapse: a slight delay, as Monokuma's eyes fed to her screen from satellite. A slight delay, as he abhorrent brain Analyzed the best course of action. A slight delay, as her hands swiftly inputted her commands. A slight delay, as the command was transmitted.

As the ballista bolt launched, Monokuma moved to hop up, but was not fast enough, the bolt piercing into its stomach. Bits and shards of metal scattered about with the sound of screeching metal, the robotic carcass being pinned to another crate, a meter from Hiiragi, the girl letting out a cry at the noise. But then, there was silence.

Heart pounding, Hiiragi wiggled from her hiding spot, swallowing as she saw Monokuma suspended from the bolt, its eye flickering before going out.

Once Hiiragi's mind had processed it, she gaped, "Ya...ya did it!" Before she could react, Ikegami plowed into her side, wrapping her into a hug as she laughed triumphantly. Hiiragi was unable to help but smile as Ikegami did her best to fling Hiiragi around, not releasing her grip.

Ceasing her laughter, Ikegami freed Hiiragi, before turning back to Monokuma and jeering, "Yeah, suck on that ya crappy bear!"

A dark thought crossing her mind, Hiiragi gasped, "Wh-what if there're more a them?"

Ikegami grinned, before waggling her finger as she mock chided, "Tsk tsk tsk, Mi-chan. I'm as thorough as I am brilliant! I checked all the containers! That's how I found the ballista! There was also one with a buncha Monokumas in it, but its blocked up good now! Even if he switches over, he's gonna be trapped, ehehehe."

Looking over at the ballista, Hiiragi couldn't help but ask, "How'd ya do the thing?"

Ikegami gave fawning smile, before waving her over, calling, "Lemme show ya! I got it all rigged up with some electronics, then I just tap the button and the door opens! But with the doors came the release for the ballista. Couldn't test it though, so it was just the one shot."

"Yeah, I prolly woulda noticed," Monokuma said.

Chill running down her spine, Hiiragi stopped dead, as did Ikegami in front of her. Slowly turning, Hiiragi felt her heart plummet as she saw a second Monokuma standing nearby, blocking their path.

Ikegami stammered, "Wh-wha-wha-"

"Wa wa wa, cry all you want. Not gonna help," Monokuma snarled.

"I blocked it! I was _thorough_!" Ikegami cried.

"I moved it! Before heading over here. Gosh, you really think I wasn't watching?" Came a voice from above. Glancing up, Hiiragi grabbed Ikegami's arm as she saw another Monokuma standing on one of the containers above them.

"I bet she didn't. If there were rules against lockpicking, she'd be soooooo dead right now!" Another spoke up as he appeared.

"I bet she spoiled herself on all the executions...well, not all of them, upupupupu."

"Mi-chan..."

"Aw look! She was so confident before, but now she's all shaking~"

"Mi-chan!"

Hiiragi let out a whine, trying to blink back her tears, hands shaking. As she felt a pair of hands grab her by the shoulders, she couldn't even blubber a comprehensible word. Ikegami offered, her voice wavering, "Y-ya gotta get outta here, Mi-chan..."

"B-b-but-"

"Ya didn't break no rules. Get goin'!" Ikegami demanded, guiding Hiiragi towards the gap in the crates, past Monokuma.

"F-Fumi-chan, wh-what about y-you!?" Hiiragi whined.

Ikegami stopped. Hiiragi shook a bit as she felt Ikegami bow her head against Hiiragi's back for a moment. Voice shaky, she pulled Hiiragi into a hug, before beginning, "Y-ya know...towards the end of my first replay, from that campaign when yer character died...remember what I told ya?"

Hiiragi swallowed, but her tears choked her, and she couldn't respond. "Do ya?" Ikegami asked.

Sniffling, Hiiragi began weepily, "Ya said...ya said that sometimes, bad things happen to good people, but it's fine...i-it's fine b-because it...it makes fer a better story!" Tears flowing, she turned, calling, "But Fu-"

As she turned, Ikegami shoved her, Hiiragi's feet tangling. Helpless she fell, slamming on the metal ground. Before she could get back up, there was the rush over movement. Hiiragi defensively raised her arms over her head, letting out a hiccup of fright as a wail of pain hit her ears, followed by the ripping of skin. As the Monokumas growled hungrily, the nauseating scent of blood hit her nostrils, making her whine, curling up tighter.

But then it stopped. The room quieted down. Hiiragi dared not move. She shuddered as Monokuma's metal feet began to head towards her. Seizing up, she felt little relief as they went by her, not daring to even look until it was quiet once again.

As she began to stir, she caught sight of Monokuma's lower torso, right by her. Letting out a squeal or terror, Hiiragi tried to scramble away as Monokuma grumbled, "Oh shush, I'm not gonna hurt you." Heart pounding, she dared look up, seeing that Monokuma was a clean as ever, while several trails of bloody footprints had gone past her.

Monokuma had her full, undivided attention as he began, "Don't you have an investigation to be getting too? You don't have a whole lot of time... Oh, and I'm talking about Takanashi, of course. Geheh! Gehehe! Gyahahahahahaha!" Laughter echoing off the walls and throughout her ears, even after the bear had left, Hiiragi swallowed, before slowly turning her head, against all desire, forced by her foolish curiosity.

In the mass of blood and torn flesh, Hiiragi could make out little of her friends form, but one arm clearly reached out to her, claw marks running down from the elbow. Hiiragi brought her head down, letting out a pained wail.

She didn't like how this story was going.

* * *

Words firing across the Courtroom, rebounding throughout the glass walls separating them from the ocean, Hiiragi, eyelids drooping, kept her gaze downwards, barely registering what was being said. Every so often, she would look up at one of the two portraits standing by. Takanashi's sat in between Shimao and Shirakawa's, while Ikegami's was next to Katsuragi and Kitano.

Sinking her view again, more intense words hit her ears: stern arguments, frantic commands, confused ranting...

Hiiragi had little idea about what they were saying, but...it sounded like they were lost. Arguing in circles. Hiiragi kept hearing the same bits over and over. Were they even making progress?

From her side, she heard some words directed at her, Nakamura asking, "You two have been quiet..."

From Hiiragi's other side, Rukawa said, "I don't really have any ideas." Hiiragi couldn't even speak, simply keeping her gaze away.

After a bit more conversation, another, more infrequently heard voice, interrupted, "Maaaaaaan this is WAY less fun then I thought it was going to be!" Hiiragi flinched as Monokuma grumbled, "You are doing so badly...if you don't know when she died, try measuring her temperature and the air of the ship!"

Urabe blurted, "You can't expect us to do something like that!"

Monokuma grumbled, "And the murder weapon obviously came from Storage. Did you even look?"

Hiiragi flinched, but Zaizen hissed, "Looking for a needle in a stack of needles... It would be pointless! Anyone could have gotten it."

Monokuma cheered, "Well then, it's time for the vote! I mean, if you're all done here. Any final statements?"

A stunned silence gripped the 79th Class, Katsuragi growling, "You can't expect us to vote! We didn't figure out anything!"

Monokuma snarled, "I'm bored out of my mind over here! If you don't want to vote, that's fine, as long as you like how Ikegami turned out, 'cause you'll be the same!"

Hiiragi felt her face tighten in pain as that name came up, but the silence was quick, Zaizen muttering, "Well, Kitano's the most likely. Temperamental, strong..."

Kitano hissed, "I'll show you how fuckin' tempamental I am!"

Shimao shouted, "O-O-O-Oom-m-michi d-did it!" The Fear Monger didn't even bother to defend herself, rolling her eyes.

"Unless it was suicide," Inami suggested.

Monokuma hissed, "Shut up and vote!"

As the screen changed, Hiiragi felt nothing as she looked over the sixteen faces, one blacked out, its owner at their destination...would they ever meet? Not wanting to suspect any of the others, Hiiragi tapped that 16th spot, her vote cast. After a few moments, Monokuma hissed, "Three...two..." With a few more taps at the monitors, Monokuma silenced himself.

From the base of throne underneath him, a panel popped off, revealing a slot reel of sorts, which began to spin, until each reel landed on the face of Kitano Tsuda, before flashing. The Bancho snarled, "What!?" As confetti slipped out the sides of the throne and from the edges of the ceiling.

Monokuma began, "And the votes are in! Beating out Takanashi and, for no reason other than an incredible dumb one, the unknown sixteenth student, Kitano was chosen! But were you right? Or oh so wrong?"

"Do I leave the way we came or what?" Nakamura asked.

The tense, anxious silence quickly shifted to one of shock, then anger. Katsuragi gasped, "You!?"

Nakamura shrugged, "Yeah, me. Nice job on the investigation, by the way."

Monokuma growled, "You stole my thunder!"

"Shut up and let me out," Nakamura sighed.

Urabe stammered, "B-but how?"

Rolling his eyes, Nakamura began, "I took a cord from Storage, found her alone, and strangled her with it about...and hour or so before you found her."

Zaizen scowled, "And not even a hint of remorse."

Clicking his tongue, the red door began to open as he headed over, muttering, "Look, I've killed before. Not innocents, but, let's be honest...most of you were probably thinking about doing the same thing. I just moved first. And let me tell you: in my profession? You move first, else you end up broke or dead."

There was a thumping on the floor as Kitano began to charge. Nakamura's eyes widened before he broke into a run. There was a mad dash as those closest made their way over. However, as a black and white shape appeared in between Nakamura and the others, Hiiragi cried in horror, "No!"

To her relief, those who'd ran stopped, not touching Monokuma as Nakamura slipped through the door, which closed firmly, sealing them from their freedom. Sealing them from their future.

Monokuma began, "Well, now that he's gone."

Miyamoto hissed, "Get it over with you sick-"

"I'm not gonna kill you! Sheesh!" Monokuma grumbled.

No response. Then, "Eh?" Katsuragi muttered.

"I am going to PUNT YOU THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR!" Kitano roared.

Waving his paw, Monokuma grumbled, "It's my bad: really! I should have given you more to work with. It was all so boring...no revelations and finger pointing and gasping like I imagined. We're gonna have another round! I've just gotta move the plan forwards a little..."

Urabe blinked, "W-we're not going to die?"

Monokuma grinned, "I didn't say that."

A series of hisses suddenly sprang up throughout the room. Hiiragi feared leaks, but instead, it was a white, smokey gas. Inhaling a bit, she began to cough, as did the others. Losing strength, she began to lean on her podium, but she couldn't hold for long, slipping down and away...

* * *

Snapping awake, Hiiragi took a deep, rattly breath, regaining herself. Glancing around the Suite, her knowledge of the past meshed together, two tales intertwining. Eyes locked on the ceiling, several questions had been answered, but one continued to elude her.

Feeling chest pain as she remembered her now deceased friend, Hiiragi grasped her pillow, pulling it to her as she wrapped her arms around it. Burying her face, she muttered quietly, "Why...why am I so useless?"

* * *

**Ho boy, can it get much worse?**

**Anyway, I mentioned it before, but on my profile is the reference on Ikegami Fumi's design. I crafted the personality and Talent, role in the story, etc. But toripng did the design, as mentioned before! Check it out if you haven't!**

**Anyway, see you tomorrow for the second half: Katsuragi, Saitou, and the much anticipated backstory of Uchida. See you then! Thanks for reading!**


	29. 6-2: Despair Theater Part 2

**If you haven't read Dangan Ronpa Zero yet, at least look a few things up on the wiki or something. But excluding that, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hope Theater**_

As Uchida rested in her bed, heart beating a bit in anxiety, she considered Kinashi's words. She couldn't rest easily knowing that she was about to find out why she got caught up in this mess, but...why was Kinashi apologizing? It couldn't have been her fault, right? Uchida let that thought roll around in her mind as she began to drift.

* * *

_**March 30**__**th**__**, 2009**_

A bright sun shining above, light reflecting on the occasional gust of pink cherry blossoms in the perfectly warm air...why did everything have to be so perfect?

Uchida Hiyori almost felt a little bad as she realigned her ponytail. Looking up, she couldn't help but smile again as she saw the towering structure that was Hope's Peak Academy. Sure, it had taken a good deal of studying, the savings from every summer job she'd had, and the rest from her lovable grandfather, but she made it! Looking down at her deep red skirt, white dress shirt, and black tie, she almost felt that it was a little plain, but she couldn't have been more happy to finally be wearing the Hope's Peak Preparatory School uniform. And she was not alone either! Well...she kinda was. While she'd stopped herself, most of the others were mulling about, some girls wearing their red uniform coats, boys alternating between red and black slacks under their dress shirts. Her eyes scanned for that flash of brown from a genuine article...unless they were just wearing casual clothes.

Maybe it could have been better, but Uchida was plenty satisfied to sit in the 77th Year Preparatory Class. There hadn't been 77 Classes before her though, only seven. Maybe there was a little hubris in them calling themselves '77th Year', but it was an identifier: even if at a distance, they would be spending three years here with the 77th Class. Truth be told though, they weren't even the same age: the 77th Class had already gone through a year of high school, while the Prep School students were just starting their first. It was all kinds of weird, but Uchida just accepted it.

Taking her bag and her school map, she made her way to the Prep School Building, eyes peeled for her classroom as she went through the halls. Finally reaching it, she made her way inside, checking the seating chart. She couldn't help but give a small smile of amusement as she saw her spot near the back and against the far wall by the window.

As she went to take her seat, she considered checking the chart once more to see if her friend was in her class, but traffic was increasing as the beginning of their first class drew nearer. Why didn't they just text earlier!? Of right, she was cellphone illiterate...tragic in this modern age of information, really.

While Uchida's gaze wandered to the window, her eyes following the stragglers for a short while, before a soft call of, "Hiyori-chan," got her attention. Turning, Uchida lit up as she saw the slightly shorter girl, her red hair bound into two braids, thick glasses partially concealing her dark blue eyes, her red uniform coat over her white dress shirt and black tie.

"Atsuko-chan!" Uchida cheered as she stood, reaching across the desk in between them to pull her into a quick hug, which the girl did not return on account of her hands being full with her school bag.

As they separated, Fuyuki Atsuko smiled, "I'm glad I get to spend another school year with you, Hiyori-chan." Uchida was already feeling great, but this was just sealing it: how long had the two been classmates? Since they were little, it seemed. But they'd never sat next to each oth-

"Er, excuse me," came another voice as a broad shouldered boy in black slacks passed between them, hanging his school bag on the hook of the desk in between them. Looking closer, the only free desk in the area was the one on the other side of his from Uchida, where Fuyuki took a seat after hanging her bag. So close, and yet so far...

Scratching at his short, black hair, a bit of it sticking up, the boy sheepishly asked, "Er, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Waving her hand dismissively as she took a seat, Uchida insisted, "You're fine, really."

Taking a breath, she situated herself, but talking with Fuyuki again had put her in a normal mood, but looking outside and seeing the Main Building, she remembered that this was no place for a normal mood, letting out a slight, satisfied giggle.

"It's great, isn't it? Did you see any of the main building students? I only saw Murasame Soushun: he's already getting into the Student Council President mood," the boy began.

Uchida smiled, "Ah, I didn't see anyone yet..."

Fuyuki spoke lightly, "Um, I saw a boy in a green sweatjacket: I didn't recognize him, so he might be the Luckster."

Turning over to her, the boy asked, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't catch that."

Looking downward, Fuyuki muttered, "N-never mind."

Scratching his cheek lightly, the boy thought for a moment, before laughing, "Oh, I never introduced myself! I'm Hinata Hajime, nice to meet you."

Uchida nodded, "Uchida Hiyori: it's a pleasure."

"F-Fuyuki Atsuko..." she said shyly, twiddling her fingers.

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Hinata began, "This is really great, isn't it? I mean, at my last school, everyone stopped caring when they heard I wasn't going to the Main Building, but...even if I'm not Talented, I'm still supporting the school of my dreams, right?"

Uchida admitted, "Who doesn't want to end up in the Main Building? If we work hard enough, anything can happen."

Hinata mused, "Can hard work up really make up for Talent though?" She had a strange feeling for a moment, like he was trying to justify his choice to come here. Well, it was a large investment, after all.

Uchida shrugged, "Who knows, maybe we'll find out? I've heard rumors that they accept awesome Prep School students into the main building...even though I'm pretty sure it hasn't happened yet."

Hinata thought for a moment, before nodding, "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Before she could respond, the final bell rang, and the class cut their chatter in anticipation of their first period. As Uchida leaned back in her seat, she was feeling rather satisfied: her term at this school was probably going to be something else.

* * *

**August 12****th****, 2009**

With the rumble of the engine and a puff of exhaust, the bus rumbled off, leaving its three passengers under the overhanging bus stop, a beach sprawled on the other side of the road, empty of visitors. Hinata stood in the center, wearing an aloha shirt and sunglasses alongside his trunks, a floatie around his shoulder and a bag in the other hand, while Uchida and Fuyuki each wore a cover up over their respective bathing suits. Uchida herself had a pair of sunglasses, a dark green cover-up, and another bag, while Fuyuki wore a sun hat above her striped cover-up and held a lounging umbrella in her hands.

However, their faces were not full of glee and excitement regarding their little venture, but rather, a dour disappointment, as a light rain pattered across the area.

After a moment of blankly staring at the empty, damp beach, the was a fwip as Fuyuki opened the huge umbrella. Uchida grumbled, "Really?"

Fuyuki smiled awkwardly as she suggested, "Well, we've come so far, it'd be a waste to just leave."

Uchida moaned, "But why did it have to rain on the one day we could all go to the beach?"

Hinata noted, "There was only a twenty percent chance..."

Uchida pouted, "I didn't even bring a change of clothes..."

Fuyuki suggested, "We could go somewhere else where it's not raining."

Uchida frowned, "With my luck, the stupid clouds would just follow us."

Hinata wondered, "Is there anything else nearby?"

"I don't have a change of clothes!" Uchida growled.

After another moment of silence, Hinata shrugged, "Welp, I guess it can't be helped." Dropping his flotation ring, he undid his shirt, revealing his bare chest before stuffing it into his bag. As he looked both ways before beginning to cross, he laughed, "Come on, let's go!" While the girls hesitated, he added, "What's the worst that could happen? We get wet?"

As she and Fuyuki crossed, Uchida had to admit, he had a point: plus, despite the rain, it was actually rather temperate. Leaving their things in the cover of the umbrella, the two girls finally unveiled their swimsuits. Uchida had a plain, yellow bikini, but she was rather unimpressed with Fuyuki's solid indigo one piece. "Come on, we're in high school: should you show a little more skin?" she laughed with a poke at her friend's midriff, before wondering, "Unless you know what the weather was going to be like..."

"I got it a week ago! Honest!" Fuyuki insisted as she wrangled Uchida's hands away.

Noting Hinata's dull green eyes looking their way, Uchida held Fuyuki in between them, asking, "Well, what do you think?"

"Eh!? Uhm..." Fuyuki muttered, averting her eyes.

"I think it's fine," Hinata said with a slight smile.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Uchida wondered, "Really?"

"Yours too," Hinata added.

With a sigh, Uchida noted, "You just invited us because you wanted to see us in our swimsuits, huh?"

Hinata replied, "I wanted to see you two enjoying yourselves." The smooth bastard...

"In that case..." Uchida began, before giving Fuyuki a light shove away, crying, "Run!"

"Uhm...okay?" Fuyuki replied as she scampered off slowly.

"Faster!" Uchida roared, Fuyuki picking up her pace. Turning to a rather baffled Hinata, she said, "Well? After her!"

Hinata gave Uchida a confused look as he ran by but he did comply, heading after Fuyuki. He caught up rather quickly though: aside from the fact the P.E. was his best class, Fuyuki slipped in the damp sand like a dork, and he rushed to help her up.

Nodding in satisfaction at the flag being triggered, Uchida watched from a safe distance as the two stood, Hinata calling back, "What was that about?"

"I was trying to get a game started!" Uchida replied.

Hinata seemed to contemplate that, before nodding, mumbling something to himself, before breaking into a run back towards Uchida. Fearful at his rapid pace, Uchida cried, "Wh-what are you doing!?" Trying to sprint away, she went a few steps before finding out just how troublesome the terrain was, slipping in the damp sand, falling like a dork. As Hinata approach, she burned a bit as she heard his laughter. Trying to wipe some of the sand off, she growled as she got up on her own, finding her footing as she made to give chase, Hinata changing course.

After running around like goofballs for a short while, the trio began to get tired, and the rain began to lighten up, becoming a lazy mist. Feeling up for a change of pace, Uchida and Fuyuki donned their cover-ups, leaving their possessions (except their phones) as they headed to the end of the beach, where rocks rose and trees became more frequent.

Spotting a broken down fence running from a rock outcropping and curving down this stretch of beach, the wood darkened with dirt and age, Uchida wondered, "Hmm, what was over here?"

Hinata shrugged, "No reason not to keep going."

Fuyuki swallowed, "It might be dangerous..."

Uchida insisted, "As long as we stay on the sand, we should be fine."

Keeping along, the trio kept going, but as they went further, Uchida noticed the fence bend around, ending against another spot of rock, while the beach continued, liberated of foliage, a closed beachside restaurant of sorts viewable in the distance.

Eyes on the foliage within the fence, Hinata said, "There's got to be a reason for the fence, don't you think?"

Uchida grinned mischievously, "Perhaps it was keeping something in that has long since been free..."

Shuddering, Fuyuki moaned, "Hiyori-chan, quit it!"

Spotting a dirt path, Uchida began to make her way over, laughing, "Why are you scared? It'd be gone by now! Besides, it'll make for a good test of courage."

Following, Fuyuki groaned, "You can't go alone!"

Confidently locking arms with Fuyuki, Uchida insisted, "I'm not!" After taking another step, she glanced back at Hinata, who was staring blankly. Pointing, she ordered, "You in front."

"What happened to the test of courage!?" Hinata gawked in amusement.

Uchida shrugged, "You're the expendable one. Get in front." Defeated, Hinata complied, leading the way as they made their way down the dirt path.

While it wasn't very bright to begin with due to the clouds, the tree cover above made it even dimmer. As they went farther down the path, the lighting continued to fall. Hinata noted, "Does anyone feel like...we're being watched?"

"Hiiiiii!" Fuyuki squealed, Uchida grimacing as her arm was gripped.

"Very funny," Uchida muttered.

"I'm serious!" Hinata insisted. As the trio continued, Uchida felt the fuzz on the back of her neck stand up: she wasn't sure if he was right or if he was making her paranoid.

However, after a while, the area began to lighten up again, eventually opening into a clearing. Uchida let out a gasp of awe as she saw a large wooden structure, perhaps an inn, now decrepit and in disrepair. Parts of the roof were caved in, a few windows smashed, and the sign wore beyond legibility.

"What is this place?" Fuyuki asked in wonder.

Uchida shared, "A beach-side inn, maybe?"

Hinata gasped, "I-is that a light in there!?"

As Fuyuki let out a gasp, tightening her grip on Uchida again, she grumbled, "Oh no, you're not getting me aga-"

Before she could finish, the sand nearby erupted, clumps flying about. While it had initially startled her, the following sight had her and Fuyuki screaming, clutching Hinata's back in shock. The figure was huge, towering above even Uchida and Hinata. He was broader as well, perhaps appearing larger due to his huge tendrils of black hair. His eyes were narrowed, an obscenely long tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he wore a black uniform. The figure sneered, "You do not belong in this place."

Uchida and Fuyuki were too startled to speak, the former feeling her heartbeat, even as Fuyuki threatened to rip her arm off out of fright. Hinata let out a few frightened murmurs, before stopping seeming to calm himself as he asked, "H-hey...don't you go to Hope's Peak?"

The name of that school jarring Uchida back to her senses, she gave the boy a look, spotting a Hope's Peak emblem on his breast. In understanding, she nodded, "Ah! You're...Madarai Isshiki, right? The 77th Class Super High School Level Bodyguard?"

Loosening her grip, Fuyuki gasped, eyes shining behind their glasses, "Oh! You're in the Ultimate Student Council!"

Tilting his head as he observed them, Madarai asked, "I am, but you are you? What brings you here?"

Hinata explained, "W-we're students from the Prep School. Er, the same year..."

Uchida added, "We were just exploring! We swear!"

Fuyuki wondered hopefully, "Is the rest of the Council here?"

Madarai sighed, "It is only my client. This place has sentimental value to her...I would suggest you leave."

Backing away, pushing the two girls along, Hinata nodded, "Will do! Don't work to hard! Enjoy the rest of your summer break!" As they made their way off, Uchida kept her eyes on the Bodyguard, who backed away, returning to the building.

Going back through the forest, the three were silent, as if talking would set off a warning bell to the genius Madarai. At one point, Uchida looked back, heart jumping as she saw Madarai somewhere off the path, watching: was he following them!?

Stepping out, Uchida finally let out a sigh of relief, before gawking, "Did that really just happen!?"

Fuyuki fawned, "The shield of the Ultimate Student Council in the flesh!"

Uchida nodded, "We even had a conversation with him! Kinda!"

While she and Fuyuki fangirled, Hinata noted, "It was pretty neat seeing him at work."

Uchida added, "And I think he was following us too..."

Fuyuki mumbled, "I wonder...I hear he can be in two places at once!"

Hinata noted, "I heard he has an identical twin."

Waving her hand, Uchida insisted, "No no, he's just really fast..."

As the three gushed about their chance encounter, they hardly noticed as the clouds began to break up, the sun returning to dry the sands and make the ocean glisten.

* * *

_**September 13**__**th**__**, 2009**_

Not everything could be perfect. That's what Uchida pondered as she sat on a bench, dressed in black, awaiting Fuyuki. Looking up to the sky, blue in between the bright clouds, she felt a bit more cover would have fit the mood better. And the season: it was rather warm for autumn.

When Fuyuki finally arrived, her colors matching, Uchida stood, nodding, "Ready?" Fuyuki complied, and the two began to walk, path taking them down a few blocks, before they arrived. A large crowd mulled around a large, traditional style building. A good deal of them were students whom Uchida recognized from the school, keeping her eyes peeled for any from the main building. However, she was a bit put off by the men with tattoos peeking out of their dark suits leering about, but she kept her cool.

Swallowing, Uchida couldn't help but cringe as they neared the mourning altar, a line of visitors passing by, offering prayers to the deceased and condolences for those left behind. But what made Uchida feel down was the face of the victim's brother: while Pekoyama Peko was as placid as ever, Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko was... He seemed to have passed through 'rage' and looped around, his eyes broken, yet burning with a quiet anger. Even as well wishers passed him by, he didn't give them much more that a nod at most, Pekoyama speaking in his place to thank them.

Having second thoughts, Uchida frowned, "Maybe...we better not..." Fuyuki didn't seem to argue as she added, "I mean, it's not like we knew them any..." Leading the way back, Uchida felt a bit relieved as they left.

Walking down the sidewalk, they went for a bit in silence, before passing by a taiyaki stand. Feeling the need to stop, Uchida went over, paying for a pair of the fish shaped pastries before returning to Fuyuki, the two walking for a bit longer before taking a seat.

As their food cooled, Fuyuki wondered, "Maybe we should have gone to Satou's funeral instead?"

Uchida cringed, "Eh... I mean, most people there were either Yakuza or students like us who probably just wanted to see some Hope's Peak students up close...like us. Ugh, what a bad idea." Letting out a sigh and leaning back, she admitted, "Satou's is probably way quieter though, so we'd stand out more."

As Uchida took a bite of her food, Fuyuki frowned, "Yeah..."

Trying to raise the mood, Uchida swallowed, before suggesting, "I can't believe they didn't catch the guy who did it! I mean, come on... I'll bet Hinata-kun and I could have solved it no problem! We're both pretty observant, you know?" Uchida felt relieved as Fuyuki cracked a small smile, taking a bite of her food.

After eating quietly for a while, Fuyuki muttered, "Hiyori-chan...you're not going to die, right?"

Starting to realize what was eating her, Uchida grinned as she pulled her friend closer, grinning, "I'm not gonna die you goof!" Satisfied at the relieved giggle from Fuyuki, she and Uchida continued to eat, before moving on to something a little less needlessly depressing.

* * *

Change tends not to happen all at once. More than a year at Hope's Peak...the 75th Class left, the 78th Class arrived. Uchida became an upperclassman to a fresh batch of Prep School students, unable to think anything other than 'was I really like that a year ago'? Although, she couldn't help but notice that there was some dissent among the Prep School students, whom seemed a bit displeased with things. It wasn't too widespread, just a few loud voices here or there, but it seemed to get louder as time went on.

But at the very least, Uchida wasn't alone, as Fuyuki Atsuko and Hinata Hajime remained at her side, the three being practically inseparable outside of their various activities. Fuyuki was putting considerable amounts of effort in with the Preparatory Student Council (a far cry from the Ultimate one, but she got to sit in on their meetings sometimes, so it was well worth it in her mind). Hinata had taken up rugby after a piece of advice from a certain main building upperclassman, and was doing quite well for himself, while Uchida...well, her grades were decent! And she had friends! And she still spent way too much time on the computer! To be honest though, her efforts were on one thing in particular, which hadn't quite stuck even after all this time...

However, when things changed suddenly, they were often drastic and unbelievable.

* * *

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 2010**_

Biting in to her piece of chicken at the lunch table on their last day of school before winter break, Uchida felt spoiled as always, but she had to enjoy it while it lasted: Hanamura Teruteru graduated this year after all, so he would no longer be serving lunch at Hope's Peak. She couldn't help but feel envious of her upperclassmen, who'd eaten another years worth of his cooking, though she felt bad for her underclassmen, who only knew half of such joys as she would.

Interrupting her next bite, she stopped as she noticed Fuyuki was intent on something. Looking over, Hinata was fiddling with something, his short sleeve raised, a watch-like device strapped to his upper arm. Uchida couldn't help but ask, "What are you doing?"

Hinata chortled, "Oh, sorry, I mean to do this earlier, but I need help: I can't read it..."

Uchida blinked, "What is it?"

Hinata answered, "I need to know my blood pressure for a...volunteer program, but they specifically told me to do it before I eat."

Uchida sighed, "That's impossible, because it's always after you eat! I mean, you didn't skip breakfast, right? And even if you did, you still ate dinner last night, huh?"

Hinata blinked, "What are you even talking about?"

Uchida frowned, "Shut up so I can help you." Stuffing a few more bites into her face, she was able to read him the measurements, which he quickly scrawled down, before starting his meal.

Fuyuki wondered, "What kind of volunteer program?"

Hinata admitted, "I don't really know yet, actually, but they said I can opt out later, so I figure why not?"

Uchida said, "You better keep us posted!"

Hinata opened his mouth to reply, but a voice over the intercom called, "Uchida Hiyori and Fuyuki Atsuko, please come to the main school building. I repeat, Uchida Hiyori and Fuyuki Atsuko, please come to the main building."

Bite of food hovering around her mouth, Uchida shot a look at Fuyuki, before gawking, "What did you do?"

"Ehhh!?" Fuyuki gasped, dropping her chopsticks.

Resisting the urge to smile in amusement, Uchida stuffed the bite into her mouth, before explaining through pressed teeth and a full mouth, "Come on, lets go."

Standing, Uchida and Fuyuki waved farewell to Hinata, before rejoining at the end of the table, worming their way through the busy cafeteria. Stepping outside, Uchida pulled her uniform coat a bit tighter as they entered the cold, stepping across the chilly grounds, the snow underneath her turned to slush by the amount of traffic that had passed, though it was fluffier away from the main pathways.

Moving along to the main building, they reached the front desk. Uchida felt her heart beat as they were pointed down a hallway to the staff rooms: they'd never been inside before, despite seeing it at a distance for so often.

While Uchida got a bit nervous as they reached the door, she swore that it was because of Fuyuki next to her, shaking like a leaf. Uchida offered, "I didn't mean it! I know you didn't do anything..." It seemed to help, a little.

Knocking on the door, the plaque reading 'Enrollment Chair', the name 'Heiwajima' listed under it, a voice called, "Come in." Creaking open the door, she looked around, seeing two comfy looking armchairs sitting across a desk in the well decorated office. Sitting at the desk, was a portly man with spectacles over his gold eyes, whom leaned back in his chair, his hair short and gray. Heiwajima nodded, "You may sit."

Still feeling a little nervous, Uchida took a seat, as did Fuyuki. Heiwajima began, "Well, before we begin, I would like to ask: do you have any idea why you are here?"

While Fuyuki didn't have the peace of mind, Uchida was starting to get irritated, grumbling, "No."

Scratching his chin, Heiwajima said, "Well, I assure you, it's good news. Good news based in worrying news, but good news nonetheless."

Uchida blinked, "Excuse me?"

Waving his hand, Heiwajima grumbled, "Never mind that. Now, I must ask, how familiar are you with the tragic happenings of last year? With, er, the two murders."

Uchida wondered, "You caught the murderer?"

Getting a bit flustered, Heiwajima muttered, "Er, well, no."

"You think we're the murderers!?" Fuyuki gasped.

"Atsuko-chan!" Uchida blurted.

"No!" Heiwajima huffed. Wiping his forehead, he began, "I simply wished to note the vacancies the 77th Class has had for this past year. Very rarely have students died during their term. Injuries have happened certainly..."

Uchida blinked nervously, "Wait, how often have people died here?"

"That's not important!" Heiwajima insisted, before continuing, "What I called you here for was to fill those positions."

Uchida blinked, "Eh?"

"I would like you to join the 77th Class," he finished.

Starstruck, Uchida was very sure he hadn't heard him correctly, but she couldn't come up with a comedic mishearing, and instead continued to stare blankly as she attempted to comprehend his words.

Fuyuki summarized, "Wait, you mean us..." Heiwajima nodded. "Being moved to the 77th Class?" Heiwajima nodded. "We get regular uniforms?" Heiwajima nodded. "Hiyori-chan!"

Jaw hanging loosely, Uchida's lips didn't seem to want to work as she muttered, "Hawahauhuh huh?"

"Hiyori-chan!"

"Wh-what?" Uchida murmured as Fuyuki began to shake her by her sleeve.

"Yes, very exciting, isn't it?" Heiwajima smiled.

Uchida felt like her head was spinning, and shaking it vigorously didn't seem to help much, but she was able to blurt, "But what did we do!?"

Heiwajima's smile became a bit weaker as he began, "Well, Fuyuki Atsuko has been doing well enough with the student council that Murasame has taken notice, so we saw fit to have her as the 77th Class Preparatory Student Council Member. As for the other spot, we randomly chose from the remaining girls in that year of the Preparatory students, which would make you the 77th Class Preparatory Luckster."

Uchida blinked at the odd title...were they going to do anything to her to drop the 'Preparatory' portion? Still, she had to admit, "Th-that's something..." Raising an eyebrow, she looked at her good friend before wondering, "Was it really random?"

"The only difference between this random draw and the usual one was the smaller pool of candidates, I assure you. And several experts did verify the validity. Perhaps you are just Lucky enough to enter the 77th Class alongside your friend?"

Uchida admitted, "That's a good way to put it..." Something else bothering her, she asked, "Why so long between now and, well, the murders?"

Scratching his head nervously, he answered, "Well, you see, we didn't want anyone to get the idea that there was an opening to be filled, else...well, some of the Prep students would quite literally kill to enter the main building, I think. Poor Madarai would have his hands rather full."

Uchida laughed nervously, "Good point..."

With a nod, he finished, "Well, I think that about covers it. Your uniforms will be sent over winter break, and the official announcement will go out to the students when school resumes. That will be all for now."

Still a bit starstruck, Uchida stood, making her way towards the door, Fuyuki behind her. Heiwajima finished, "And if you have any sweethearts, then be sure to enjoy the holiday!"

A bit put off by the middle aged man's comment, Uchida didn't respond, closing the door behind her. While Fuyuki seemed a bit tentative, Uchida couldn't help but smile as she noted, "Well, that went better than expected! Like loads better." Excitement welling up as it began to sink in, she almost screamed.

Heading back outside, the cool air was biting, and there weren't any people around. Looking over to the Preparatory School building, she thought about the one who had been missing. Uchida offered, "Well...it's not like we won't be seeing him, right?"

Fuyuki frowned, "But...I think he wanted this most."

Mood sinking a bit, Uchida admitted, "Yeah...I'm not sure how he'll take it.: Shaking her head, she insisted, "But he'll stay our friend! I know he will!"

"Just friends?" Fuyuki said. Uchida opened her mouth, but stopped herself. As she did, Fuyuki turned red, blurting, "Er, n-never mind! I didn't say anything!"

Leaning in closer, Uchida asked, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing!" Fuyuki insisted.

Grinning slyly, Uchida giggled, "Oh? So I get him all for myself then~"

As Fuyuki's eyes widened behind their glasses, her mouth gaping slightly, the girl clearly pained, Uchida regretted her words instantly. Trying to reconcile, Uchida said, "No, I-"

"I knew it..." Fuyuki muttered. "You did like him!"

"No!"

"You always got along better with him..."

"Nuh-uh."

"This was bound to happen!"

"Atsuko-chan!" Uchida cried, grabbing onto her friends shoulders, crying, "Are you kidding me? Can't a girl and a guy be friends without wanting to bang!?"

Fuyuki seemed shocked, before her eyes began to water behind her glasses, the girl bowing her head as she sobbed, "Y-you think I'm a sluuuuuut!"

Resisting the urge to plant her palm in her own face, Uchida shook Fuyuki by the shoulders as she cried, "It's literally the opposite! You're so pure I sometimes think you were born last century! Okay, well, you were...and so was I...but that's not what I mean! I mean like...ugh."

Letting go and backing away, Uchida smiled, "I've been trying to get you two together for months! More than a year even! I mean, you're adorable, and he's, well, perfect, but who doesn't love a good underdog romance? Besides, I've never thought of him that way!"

Fuyuki seemed suspicious as she sniffled, "Never?"

"Never!" Uchida insisted. Well, it wasn't entirely true, but it would suffice...I mean, come on, you could land an airplane on that chest of his. Shaking her head and realigning her thoughts, she continued, "And come on, it's Christmas Eve! This is like, the best time for couples! Now, I want you to go find him, tell him to meet up with you after school, and confess to him!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Fuyuki let out a whine. Uchida suggested, "Here, give me a meeting place, and I'll go find him."

"I'm not ready! I-I-I want to get contact lenses! A-a-and do something with my hair!"

"He'll think it's fine!"

"But I'm not putting in any effort..."

"No, you aren't," Uchida quipped, knocking Fuyuki off balance.

Rubbing her wrists together, Fuyuki frowned, "Not today...I'll see him when we go to visit the shrine on New Years."

While she wasn't entirely satisfied, Uchida asked, "Promise?"

Fuyuki nodded, "I promise!" Turning her eyes away, she mumbled, "But you'll need to set it up since I'm no good with phones..."

Uchida giggled, "Right, right..." Letting out a sigh of relief, she guided her friend back towards the cafeteria before asking, "So, if I watch at a distance, will it give you confidence or get you flustered?"

Enjoying pleasant conversation on the way back, the two returned to the rest of their day, prospects of the future lifting their spirits to new heights. At the end of the day, they bid farewell to each other and Hinata, promising to meet up later.

But one week later, he did not return Uchida's messages.

Nor did she see him ever again.

* * *

The next two months were far less exciting that Uchida had hoped. Firstly was Hinata's apparent disappearance: no note, no media coverage...even his parents seemed not to mind so much, as Uchida heard nothing from them, and was only shooed away from his home.

Her classes were notably less engaging as well: as the Preparatory Luckster, she was at a weird equilibrium between Prep student and fully fledged student. The faculty barely paid her any mind, the Prep students eyed her with envy, and the only main building student who seemed to care an iota was perhaps the last one she'd wanted to in retrospect: Komaeda Nagito. If he wasn't showing off his ungodly Luck, he was putting her down for being trash, resulting in her sending him to the faculty office with a black eye at least once, Uchida being forced to follow soon after. She was never given more than a slap on the wrist though: no one seemed to really like Komaeda, even the staff or the Talented ones he seemed to revere.

Fuyuki seemed to get off a little better though, putting her focus on her new duties in the fifteen member strong Ultimate Student Council. Uchida couldn't help but pity her a bit with the Hinata thing, but she had her way of coping, while Uchida just did her best to roll with the punches, hoping she could take what life swung her way next.

...But could she?

* * *

_**February 26**__**th**__**, 2011**_

Where...

Where had everyone gone?

As Uchida walked around her school in her brown uniform coat and skirt, the school grounds seemed so...dead. It was the middle of the lunch period, and the weather had been warming, to the point where it was raining even now, so it was just strange. Of course, there was the Preparatory Student Protest going on, cries of hate echoing from outside, but it seemed like it was more than that.

Classes had been canceled, but attendance was mandatory: the school could not let itself bend to the whims of their students so easily. What a waste of effort. Feeling apprehensive, she made her way over to the school's exit, where the Protest was taking place. She wasn't very confident, but she'd been assigned a task that she didn't feel as though she could fulfill.

* * *

"_Why do you think I can stop this?" Uchida asked._

_Heiwajima insisted, "Well, you were a Prep student, right? You know them!"_

"_Barely..." Uchida said, not wanting to admit the truth; the bitterness and envy she'd experienced._

_Heiwajima grumbled, "Well, you've got to try! Half the reason you were inducted into the 77__th__ Class was to calm them down, but now it's gotten worse!"_

_Uchida flinched, slumping a bit as she conceded, "Okay, fine..." Taking a breath, she demanded, "But first: Where's Atsuko-chan?"_

_Sweating a bit, Heiwajima murmured, "Hmm, I wonder..."_

_Standing, Uchida didn't bother to keep her lips shut, grumbling loudly, "Fat, old, useless, piece of shit..."_

* * *

Her anger had faded rather quickly as she'd made her way across the grounds. It was a far shot, but...perhaps Fuyuki had joined the Protest?

It didn't feel right, but it was worth a look. Quickening her pace, she reached the school gates, volume increasing. The chanting and jeering began to shake her to her bones, the anger, the vitriol, the venom. She could barely focus, her head swimming a bit from the viciousness of it all.

And to think, almost two years ago, they were just like her. Optimistic and proud to be supporting the school they now cried against.

She wanted to give them a suggestion to stop, but she couldn't even build up the energy. Every time she met eyes with one of them, their glares destroyed what little confidence she had that her words would bring about any change. They wouldn't listen to her, because she had nothing worthwhile to say.

Shaking her head, she changed gears, calling "Atsuko-chan? Atsuko-chan!?" Joining the Protest, she wormed her way through the wrathful march, calling for her friend, eyes scanning for those of her hair color, or anyone turning to look at her. But even though a few seemed to recognize the name, none responded with more than a look of scorn, most quickly looking away.

After spending far to long search, Uchida finally broke free, head pounding from the obscene noise levels, and she quickly returned to the quieter school, wanting desperately to go home and get out of this rain.

Returning to the grounds, she tried to calm herself, but she wasn't in the mood for much of anything. Lifting her head and wondering what to do, she felt her heart jump as she saw a flash of crimson hair pass next to her. Calling out, she cried, "Atsuko-chan!?"

The running girl stopped, looking Uchida's way, blinking in confusion. Uchida quickly realized that this was not her friend: how desperate she had been. This girl wore a green uniform coat, a dark green skirt, and a white blouse with a red ribbon, however, which made Uchida a bit confused: who was she?

Carefully flipping open a notebook in her hands, the strange girl replied, "Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. I'm looking for Matsuda-kun."

Now there was a name that sounded familiar. Uchida blinked, "Matsuda Yasuke?"

The girl nodded, "We're classmates!"

Even more baffled then before, Uchida blinked, "H-huh? Wait, who...who are you?"

"Otonashi Ryouko. I'm the 77th Class Super High School Level Analyst," the girl answered, before giggling proudly, "I remembered!"

_No...no you aren't_, Uchida thought, head starting to hurt again.

"I heard Matsuda-kun is in the old school building. Do you know anything?" Otonashi asked.

Wanting to be rid of this girl, Uchida pointed her finger, explaining, "It's that way."

Otonashi nodded, "I remember!" Waving, she began to head off, offering, "Good luck with finding your friend!" And like that, she was gone.

How long...how long had Otonashi gone around impersonating a Hope's Peak student?

How many people had met her? Why didn't anyone say anything? Why weren't people looking for her?

Did...did anyone care? Anyone at all?

* * *

_**February 27**__**th**__**, 2011**_

Why bother coming back?

More of the same.

Halls and classes empty of people, grounds filled only with echoing cries.

No Fuyuki. No Hinata.

Her family didn't even want her to come back, but...

Hope. Just that the slightest bit of Hope brought her back. Fuyuki and Hinata can't have vanished into thin air.

Where are they?

**Where are they!?**

With a picture of themselves they'd taken on a beach trip on their first summer break, she tried to show as many students as she could, demanding one thing.

"Where are they!?"

Perhaps her approach was a bit aggressive, but at least people were paying attention to her this time. There weren't a lot of students or faculty around to ask, and she didn't have any leads yet, but at least she was doing _something_.

As she went through the Prep school building, however, she finally got her lead. Three boys from her class approached, their eyes hollow. One of them asked, "You were the one looking for Fuyuki Atsuko at the Protest yesterday?"

A bit on guard, Uchida nodded, "I am. What's it to you?"

Jerking his head, the one in the middle ordered, "Follow me."

Heart pounding, Uchida followed, too hopeful for information to even consider the possibility of a trap. Led away, she was taken to a dim corner of the school, where a maintenance staircase descended downwards. Anxiety growing, she had no choice to follow as they descended, the walls encased in concrete, occasional cracked in spots, barely lit with a few dim lamps hanging around above.

After a little while, they turned the corner suddenly, melting into the walls. Uchida refrained from gasping out, instead getting a bit closer: they'd simply passed through a stiff curtain, which had silently realigned itself with the wall. Had she not known it was there, she'd probably have just kept going forward. Stepping into the unknown, she went after them. She was not surprised to see more concrete walls, but somehow, they felt...danker.

As she had stopped, one of the boys ahead turned back to her, asking, "Coming?" Uchida flinched as she saw that his face was now concealed behind a mask: half white, half black, resembling a teddy bear, except for the jagged red eye on the black half. Steeling herself, she stomped after them, not bothering to say a word.

More passageways...right, left, right, straight. Somehow, they knew where they were going, but Uchida was putting all the effort she could into not getting twisted around. Fearing the worst, she withdrew her house key, daring to mark the walls with short arrows pointing back the way she came, giving her a sense of solace, however faint. As they continued, she kept it hidden in her palm, relieved that the boys were too focused on their path to notice.

Finally, they stopped, reaching a room, slipping inside. Carefully, Uchida stepped to the door, peering in. Spread out across the floor were a number of desks, a handful of them occupied by more masked students. They were each intent on something, however, as each desk had a monitor atop in, low light illuminating their faces. Even through the masks, she felt how hungrily they were focused on those screens, ready to devour whatever information it displayed.

The three who'd led her here jabbed their fingers at the desk in the center of the front row, not even needing words. Uchida grumbled, "Fine, fine." Swallowing what anxiety should could, she prayed that this would be her answer, but she had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

Watching the monitor intently, she waited for just a few minutes before the light brightened, making her flinch. Her ears hurt a bit as an annoyingly cheery robotic voice began, "Hope's Peak Academy presents:"

"A mysterious gathering of the young and sprightly!

The Ultimate Student Council meeting that no one will forget!

And with a special guest: Super High School Level Hope, Kamukura Izuru himself~

Are you getting goosebumps? Well, Phase One begins!"

* * *

_**February 18**__**th**__**, 2011**_

The door shut on the academic chamber.

As it closed, Fuyuki Atsuko looked around the classroom, her confusion shared with everyone else. Her nose wrinkled as she tried not to sneeze, the dusty room in the old school building was hardly the best meeting place.

Deep voice resounding throughout the room, the brown haired Murasame Soushun, the 77th Class Super High School Level Class President began, "Well? Is that everyone?"

"More than erryone, m'dear~" Cooed the pudgy sister of the other Hanamura twin.

His voice sultry, her brother began, "Oh, but once we join as one, our number will be back to normal. Whaddya say, baby?"

Tongue lolling out as she scowled, pushing the lump away from her, Enoshima Junko growled, "Screw off, shitcock!" Fuyuki grimaced a bit: sure, their Talents of the 77th Class Male and Female Escorts were a bit weird, but they were kind enough...even when they were hitting on you, she guessed, even if it did make her a little uncomfortable. At least they took 'no' for an answer...until the next day.

Clicking her tongue, the tall, black haired Arita Chiyuki, 76th Class Human Resources Manager and Vice President of the Ultimate Student Council sneered, "Hush with the language: you're odd one out here."

Enoshima giggled, "But since this place is supposed to be forbidden, aren't we all the odd ones out?"

Arita blinked, "Wait, the security guards didn't bother us...Murasame-san, you got permission, right?"

Murasame's gaze turned hard as he murmured, "I thought it was you who set this meeting up, to discuss the Protest."

Fuyuki blinked in confusion, and she wasn't the only one of the Student Council to be baffled either. Arita scowled, "You left me this note!" Pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket, she slammed it down on one of the desks. Murasame approached, placing another piece of paper next to it.

As the two looked over them, they simultaneously gasped as they looked over the other note, "My handwriting!?"

"I didn't write that...but that's _my_ handwriting!" Arita scowled.

Murasame shook his head as he muttered, "Is that even possible?"

Looking around, Fuyuki noted, "Er, Madarai-san isn't here..."

Stubble on his chin, sunglasses over his eyes, and his head bald, the 77th Class Super High School Level Stockbroker and Secretary of the Student Council, Ishikawa Izumi shrugged, "Well, no way any one of him could do this..."

Fuyuki blinked, "Eh? 'Any one of him'?"

"Daaaaw! I keep forgetting you're new!" the female Hanamura sibling giggled.

An unfamiliar voice rang out, "It was decided that those Multiple Birth Siblings would be...problematic." Not sure who was speaking, Fuyuki looked around, counting only fifteen present: herself, Enoshima, and the other thirteen members of the Student Council.

Then, seeming to step out of thin air, another student appeared. He was clad in a black suit, and his red eyes seemed to glow. Perhaps most unbelievable was his obscenely long black hair, which flowed out from his head.

"Where did you come from!?" shouted the hulking 77th Class Super High School Level Roboticist, Senomiya Mitsuhiko, a plus sized labcoat over his huge form.

"I was always here," the boy answered plainly.

"Hiding, huh? Why? Did you make these notes?" Arita growled, pointing a finger in accusation.

"I did," he answered.

"For what purpose?" Murasame asked.

The black-haired person glanced around the room, before murmuring, "I was bored. I still am, in fact. But perhaps you can alleviate my boredom, if only for...twenty-nine minutes and thirty-four seconds."

"Smart ass..." Senomiya grumbled.

Turning away, Arita hissed, "Yeah, I'm done. Let's go."

As she moved towards the door, Fuyuki stepped away, but the summoner insisted, "You cannot run: the whole Floor is sealed off."

"Oh noooooooo," Enoshima added in mock concern.

Murasame's eyes narrowed as he demanded, "What's your game?"

"My name is Kamukura Izuru, and yes, I would like to propose a game. A Game of Mutual Killing."

A moment of silence, and then, "Excuse me?" Arita muttered, unimpressed.

Kamukura continued, "You will find tools and weapons scattered around the Floor. The rules are simple: the one who kills the most of their peers will be allowed to leave."

Enoshima wondered, "Did you really think that one through?"

Stomping over, Senomiya snarled, "I'm sick of your jokes!" The huge student raised a fist, about to bring it down on Kamukura's face.

"This is not a joke."

"This is a Game."

Senomiya froze. Fuyuki's heart pounded as she watched his fist hang in the air, before his arm slumped to his side. She tried to speak, but her words were stuck in her throat. Then, there was a ripping sound, before Senomiya fell backwards, a torrent of sanguine liquid gushing from his front where he'd been slashed open, drenching Kamukura and the nearby area.

Whipping a knife to his side, sending flecks of blood away, not even blinking at the mess that stained his front, a slight smile twitched at the edge of his lips as Kamukura ordered, "Begin."

* * *

The screen cut out. Uchida remained stiff, frozen in her seat, fists shaking. Her knuckles were white, and she felt warmth from one of her palms where blood dripped from gripping her key.

But even thought that pulse pounding scene had stopped, even though she knew nothing good would come, she wanted to see the continuation. Looking up, she glanced around, her eyes adjusting to the dimness once more. She heard one of the boys state, "Phase Two will begin in several minutes. Be patient."

Teeth gritting, Uchida tried to maintain her composure, but she couldn't calm down. The next few minutes were slow, but finally, the screen flipped back on. That cheery voice said, "Hope's Peak Academy presents:"

"Young people testing the extent of their Hopes for victory!

Tested and proven to be more Talented than anyone else!

For their own Hope, they must kill more than anyone else!

The Final Exam of Mutual Killing has now begun with Phase Two!"

* * *

Thump, splot.

"I don'-"

Thump, squelch.

"-wanna-"

Thump, splat.

"-die!"

Thump, smash.

Folding chair being raised up and down, it, its wielder, its victim, all drenched in a splattering of blood. On the ground, the male Hanamura twin had finally stopped screaming, is body crushed and broken beyond belief. He'd always been an easy person to talk to about almost anything.

Above him, Ishikawa continued to swing the chair, panting heavily, shouting, crying, "I'm not doing anything wrong! It's not my fault! So...I'm not doing anything wrong!" Ishikawa regularly donated fractions of his wealth to charity.

Tossing away his chair, he trembled as he moaned, "That's enough! I've already killed three! That...that should be..."

He stopped, turning his head over his shoulder as a glass bottle descended, shattering glass all over him. Screaming, Ishikawa began to flee. Behind him, Shikiba Santa, 76th Class Super High School Level Botanist, cried, "Wait! Wait!" Shikiba's unique flower that sat in the Greenhouse on this very Floor was capable of eating all kinds of organic matter, and could have revolutionized green trash disposal.

Blinded by the shards of glass on his face and blood in his eyes, Ishikawa cried, "Save meeeeee!" His face curled into a grimace as he approached yet another student, a girl with long, dark green hair, a butcher knife clutched in her hands. As he reached her, Yoshinoya Natsume held back a sob as she drove it into his skull, Ishikawa stumbling away for a few steps, before falling to the ground without further word.

Legs trembling, the 76th Class Landscape Artist slumped to the ground, sobbing, "I-I d-d-don't...w-w-want t-to die...b-b-but I h-h-had too!" Tears streaking down her face, Yoshinoya was oblivious to Shikiba's approach. Her breathtaking paintings of prospective developments for the Academy were once called 'windows to the future'.

Behind her, a dented iron pipe scraped on the ground, its wielder tan skinned and brown haired, blood staining the front of her uniform, her eyes hollow and soulless. Ikejiri Kiyoko, 77th Class Super High School Level Volleyball Pro, had promised to sweep next year's Summer Olympics in her field.

She and Shikiba spotting each other over the sobbing Yoshinoya, each bared their teeth as they went forward...

* * *

Cowering, shivering, frightened, blinded, Fuyuki Atsuko couldn't stay still. Cold metal against her back, her eyes were wide open, but she couldn't see.

Somehow, she'd escaped that initial chaos, but the screams of pain and agony from her classmates and seniors stilled echoed in her mind, making her nauseous. But perhaps, here, she was safe: the morgue of the Biology Lab. There was a dark joke here, but she was too sickened to find it.

Rubbing her arms to try and keep warm, Fuyuki tried to count the minutes so that she would know when to try and escape, but it was hopeless: every little reverberation that passed through the building nearly made her heart stop. She didn't have a phone or her watch...could she even survive here for a half an hour? It was...so cold...

But then there was light. Looking down, Fuyuki saw a hand grip the handle of the table she rested on. There was a groaning of metal as she was yanked out. Fuyuki screamed as she was pulled into the light, fearing for her life. Using what strength she had, she tried to roll away from the figure that had pulled her out. Landing on the ground roughly, her chilled legs didn't have the energy to hoist her up.

Managing to get on all fours, Fuyuki shook as she heard the table roll back, the door closing. Warm tears forming, Fuyuki sobbed, "How...how did you find me?"

"The light was on, girl," Kamukura Izuru said.

Letting out a whine of fear, tears rolled down her face as Fuyuki looked up, seeing those red eyes glaring down at her, blood staining the front of his suit, and his knife in hand.

Weepily, she asked, "W-who's left?"

Kamukura replied, "Enoshima escaped. Everyone else who was destined to fall has fallen."

Forcing herself to stand, Fuyuki cried, "Th-then wh-what was the whole point!? Wh-why g-g-get us to k-kill each other if you w-w-were just going to d-d-do it!?"

Kamukura studied her for a moment, before stating, "It was mildly amusing."

Tears burning, Fuyuki glared, raising her fist, lashing out, her arm fruitlessly slapping Kamukura in the chest, just once.

Stopping, her eyes widened as she looked up at Kamukura again, the boy looking most unimpressed. It was impossible, but...the shape of his face, his torso.

Fresh tears began to flow as she squeaked weakly, words coming out unintelligible, but her thoughts were there: _H-Hinata-kun?_ The warmth in his green eyes was gone, replaced by the cold red ones. Gone was his friendly, understanding smile, replaced by a soulless, bored frown.

But it was him. Against all logic and reason, it was him.

Reunited, Fuyuki reached her arms around him, murmuring quietly, "Hajime-kun..." She buried her face in his chest, wishing she could say everything she'd been wanting to, countless things: a lifetime's worth. She didn't even notice as Kamukura's body momentarily seizing up, the boy, for all his gross Talent, unable to predict this happening.

He drove his blade into her neck. Losing her precious lifeblood, Fuyuki slumped, her expression peaceful as she sank to the ground, the blood pumping around the knife, still lodged into the wound.

Turning away, Kamukura muttered, "A bit more than...mildly amusing."

* * *

Too choked up to speak, Uchida didn't have the peace of mind to process everything. She wanted to believe that Fuyuki could somehow survive, but...how foolish she'd been.

Pushing back her anguish, she made to stand, but she felt a hand on her arm, and another on her shoulder, holding her down. Eyes widening, she beat back her tears, looking up to see two of the boys holding her down, one with a cable of sorts, looped around Uchida's arm and the desk's arm rest. She tried to struggle, but they held her back.

The one boy whom wasn't touching her began, "Only once? No, you must watch it more...many more times. You are not among the privileged Talented: you are a Prep student like us. As with us, you will watch this video until we are satisfied, and you too come to hate the school that created that monster. We will use Super High School Level Hope against them!"

Gritting her teeth, Uchida slipped her arm through the loop, but forwards, not back. Reaching up, she yanked away the mask on one of the two trying to restrain her. They pulled that arm back, but Uchida was already in motion with her other arm, shooting it forwards. Jabbing her key into the now exposed eye, the boy let out a cry of shock and pain as the implement drew blood. Dropping the key, Uchida miraculously scrambled away from the desk, slipping out of her coat to escape yet another grasping arm, legs pumping as she charged for the door. Her heart pounded as she heard the footsteps of some of the Prep students chasing her.

Panting, Uchida thanked her past self profusely as she followed her arrows, the less dirty scratches practically glowing in the dim lighting as her eyes adjusted. "She's heading for the exit!" a call came from behind her. That was on them though, as Uchida hadn't quiet been thorough, only starting her markings partway through. As soon as she was lost, she began to move randomly, and the running footsteps behind her quieted as she lost her followers, so certain of their assumption.

Panting, Uchida was not very relieved as she came across a barred cell. Too tired to even comprehend what this place was, she slipped into the unlocked door, crawling to the ground and slipping into the crawlspace under the dingy bed. Tired, thirsty, miserable, and bleeding, Uchida curled up into a tight ball, the scenes from that video replaying in her mind, keeping her awake for far longer than she'd hoped...

* * *

_**February 28**__**th**__**, 2011**_

Where...

Where had everyone gone?

As Uchida trudged around her school, her brown uniform coat missing, the school grounds were quite dead. Not a soul wandered about. A lump in her throat, it was not quiet, as screams echoed in the distance, far beyond the school. The scent of smoke made her sick. What...what the hell happened?

Reaching the school gates, the sickening smell of blood it her nostrils, and her stomach began to churn as she looked over an impossible sight: bodies. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, strewn about. Most were wounded somehow, and each one seemed self inflicted. Some had slashed their wrists, others shot themselves. Some weren't wounded, probably having ingested something toxic. Some were in even worse shape, their necks cut, or heads bashed in. But as she looked over the unimaginable havoc...

Uchida couldn't care. She just didn't have the energy to muster. She didn't even question the why for very long, assuming they'd just realized that their goal of finding Kamukura was as Hopeless as he was.

Not in the mood to traverse the street full of bodies, Uchida turned away, trying to get away from the bloodshed as fast as possible.

The school was completely empty: evacuated, no doubt. Hoping that there was a fence she could climb over, she made her way to the other side, hoping for, well, anything.

But then, she heard something: a drilling noise? It was definitely echoing from within the Academy, but...from where? Curiosity pushing her a long, she tried to follow it, listening closely. Uchida couldn't help but cringe when she discovered that the path took her over to the old school building, but...if someone was here, was it Kamukura? Or...

Somehow scrounging up a bit of hope, Uchida made her way over, a bit surprised to see some of the windows bolted shut. However, she could hear drilling from above too, and not all of the windows were shut. Slipping through the open gate in the fence, she began to circle the building, trying to find a sign of the life within.

After several minutes, she finally came across an open window, something shuffling from within. Taking a breath, Uchida cried, "Hey!" Her heart pounded with excitement as a figure moved towards the window.

She wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved or worried, but at least she recognized that black coat and corncob of a pompadour. "Oowada-san!?" she gasped at the Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader.

Oowada blinked, "...Who're you?"

Not bothering to be irritated, Uchida explained, "Er, I'm your upperclassman! Kinda! It was a pretty recent switch over..." Shaking her head, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Oowada asked, "I could ask the same. I thought everyone else here went and died."

Uchida flinched, before explaining, "N-not everyone! I'm right here!" Stepping closer, she begged, "Hey, you're making the old school building into a shelter, right? How many do you think can-"

Waving his hand, Oowada interrupted, "Wait, hold up." Letting out a groan, he muttered, "It's not that easy...the headmaster's been planning this, so I don't know about letting someone else in. For all we know, you could be Super High School Level Despair or whatever."

Uchida blinked, "Wh-what the hell is..." Shaking her head she growled, "Let me in!"

"Don't you have a family or something?" Oowada asked.

Uchida frowned, "They'll...they'll be better off not worrying about me! I'll text them!"

While Oowada still seemed conflicted, another voice called, "Here, you go work on the other side, I'll handle this." As Oowada scratched his head, giving Uchida a guilty look before making his way off, Uchida tried to place where she'd heard that voice before, and recently.

"Oh, whoa, now isn't that a twist, didn't expect to see you here!" Uchida felt her heart plummet as Enoshima Junko appeared in the window. The girl who had somehow escaped the carnage that had happened in this very building. She didn't know why her appearance had bothered her so much, but there was just something so...unsettlingly familiar about her.

Uchida managed to squeak, "Y-you know who I am?"

Enoshima laughed, "Of course! You helped me a little! Did you ever find Atsuko-chan?" Uchida winced, and Enoshima laughed, "Guess so!"

As Uchida sank to her knees, Enoshima continued, "Oh, what's got you bummed? I mean, aside from the fact that you got left out of all the fun stuff! You weren't a Prep student anymore, so you aren't dead. You're not in the 78th Class, so you don't get to hole up here with us. You weren't in the Ultimate Student Council, so you didn't...well, those guys died too. And what about everyone else? Guess they're dead, right? Hehehehe, secret~"

Uchida couldn't pin down what was wrong with this girl, yet she couldn't cry out either and let the others of the 78th Class know. Certainly they were sane, right?

Enoshima laughed, "And you don't even want to go home to mom, dad, and grandpa, right? Too ashamed? Too afraid?" Uchida flinched, but didn't respond. Enoshima thought for a moment, before beginning, "Well, funny timing! Turns out, there was an opening in another project of mine as of a couple days ago! If all goes well, you'll be safe for, oh, a good while, probably? What do you say? You might even forget about all this crappy nonsense that's been going on..."

While all of Uchida's logic cried against it, even the simple possibility of forgetting these past two horrible months was irresistible. Subconsciously, she nodded, muttering, "A-alright."

She should have got up and ran. She should have fought, but as Enoshima Junko's mouth curled into a smile, all she wanted was for it to be over with. There was the sound of someone landing behind her, but before she could turn to look, she felt an impact in her neck. Stripped of breath, she collapsed, taken from the woken world, to one of a different sort of nightmare...

* * *

Soaked in sweat, Uchida shot awake, her breath coming heavily. In her brain, pieces clicked into place where they hadn't fit before, new information coinciding with old. But it was not relief that came with her, but a mixture of emotion. Gritting her teeth, she tried to free herself from the bed in her Suite, but she only fell, tumbling to the floor.

As she felt pain from the collision, she wasn't sure whether or not she should laugh her cry. Sure, she'd been forced to fight through those Trials, she had no idea what state her family was in, and she'd been trapped for two and a half years, but to be honest...

It was far better than what she'd already seen and narrowly avoided, that was for certain.

* * *

_**Despair Theater**_

There was a hum as Katsuragi flipped the television on, before backing up and taking a seat on the ground, resting on his knees. For a moment, the screen remained dark, before displaying a video camera display around the dimness: a clock reading at about 2:30 AM, a red 'REC' showing that this was taken live. There was a clacking of plastic, and the camera was raised, displaying a drably colored room. The owner behind the device giggled as they turned away, going through the door, the girlish voice calling, "Ready~"

"Silence!" demanded another voice. As the camera displayed a hallway of sorts, lined with doors, even in the dim lighting, Katsuragi could make out the figure, wearing a dark suit, but most worryingly, their left eye covered with a black eyepatch, a jagged red mark on it, resembling Monokuma's eye. Katsuragi felt himself swallow: who were these people?

Moving along, the boy began, "Let's make this quick."

"Of course!" the girl said cheerily as she followed. Going along the hall, the two turned he corner, reaching another hall, where there were far less doors. However, Katsuragi noticed something familiar about them: they were in the same style as both the doors on the Silver Lining and the Residence Tower Suites, but what made him start to sweat was the name and image on the door they stopped at, of a short girl wearing pajamas.

The nameplate read 'Katsuragi'.

Gritting his teeth, Katsuragi Yaichi muttered at the screen, "What are you bastards gonna do, huh?" Hands tightly pressing on the tatami mat, he leaned forwards, watching closely.

There was a short wait, before the door was pulled open from within. Before Yaichi could even see within, the boy raised his foot, striking the door with a kick, letting out a cry of rage, or perhaps pain. There was a grunt from within, and the boy charged through the door. Yaichi saw the scuffle, and after a moment, a figure was tossed back through the doorway, landing on the ground. Yaichi paled as he recognized the pink pajamas with their green polka dots, and the medium length blue hair. An equally familiar matching sleeping cap fell of her head, and from within, a black pistol clattered to the ground.

Gaping in shock and fear, Yaichi lunged towards the screen, calling, "Yumi-chan! Get up!" As he spoke, Yumi, face full of a rage he'd never seen before, reached for the pistol, but the foot of the camera holder kicked it away. Stooping down, the boy snatched up the pistol while Yumi fruitlessly scrambled for it, her face falling as it was lifted out of her reach.

"You have no need for this," the boy chided, slipping it into his coat. "K-" Yumi opened her mouth to cry for help, but the holder of the camera kicked out, and she was silenced mid word. As the boy stooped down, grabbing her by the shoulders. Yumi struggled, but he was easily twice her size. Bringing a hand to her scalp, he yanked at her hair, making her cry out, the boy ordering, "Keep quiet."

Hands gripping the sides of the television screen, knuckles whitening, Yaichi's voice cracked as he snarled, "Hands off of her! HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Yaichi's words went unheeded, the boy roughly hoisting her over his shoulder with a grunt, before making his way down the hall, climbing the staircase. Yumi managed to cry out another name, "Oonishi!"

The girl with the camera reached her hand out, slapping Yumi across the face, laughing, "Shush!" Growling, Yumi opened her mouth, teeth biting down on the girl's finger. As she yelped in pain, recoiling, the boy reached back with his other arm, yanking at Yumi's hair again. Flailing her arms and legs, she tried to wriggle free, but the boy strengthened his grip.

Yaichi's heart twinged in pain as Yumi slumped, disheartened. Weakly, she called out a few more unfamiliar names, to which the girl only laughed, "No one can hear you~"

As they ascended a few more floors, Yumi continued to struggle, her helpless grunts becoming more weak and pitiful. "No no no no no no no!" Yaichi shouted frantically, slapping his palms on the side of the television.

Finally, the group stopped at another door, entering a room. It was a lab of sorts: a few counters lining the wall, cabinets of bottles hung up, a sink here or there. The boy went through to the opposite corner, Yumi weakly calling, "S-Saitou..."

Yaichi felt a jolt of recognition, but it was quickly pushed aside as the boy roughly tossed Yumi off of his shoulder, the girl landing in between an open spot between counters. With a hiss of defiance, Yumi stood, swallowing as she glared up at the two who'd hemmed her in, tears streaked down her face. Yaichi couldn't take the look as the camera zoomed in, but he couldn't bear to look away.

The camera zoomed back out again, the boy coming into view, reaching into his suit, withdrawing the gun he'd snatched earlier. Yumi's bluster fell, the girl letting out a whine as she lowered her head, "B-big brother..."

"Noooooo..." Yaichi sobbed, energy fading, arms limping falling to his sides. "No no no..." he muttered, shaking his head.

The boy grabbed Yumi roughly by the hair once more, before jamming the weapon into her mouth, finger on the trigger. Yumi closed her eyes, her sobbing muffled. The boy grinned maliciously, before pulling the trigger. A gunshot rang out.

Yaichi fell to his side, his life drained. Laughter from the camera handler echoed out, before suddenly being cut short as the footage ended. His heart pounded slowly in his chest, each beat resounding with agony, each breath expanding his sorrow.

Face tightening as he squeezed into a ball, he couldn't shake those faces her sister had made out of his head, sides of her she'd never showed him. He wanted to pretend it didn't happen, but it was all too real.

He'd placed his hopes in Future Foundation, but they'd failed him. He'd protected her for as long as he could, but being trapped in here, he couldn't have done a thing.

Whoever those two were, he wanted them dead, but they were out there, while he was in here.

Slowly and shakily, Katsuragi stood, glowering at the blank television screen. Raising his foot, he shoved it off its pedestal, and it crashed into the ground. Grabbing the wooden stand, he raised it high, before bringing it down on the television, the screen shattering with a crash. Not relenting, he continued his onslaught, letting out his frustrations with a primal growl, but it only seemed to increase them, and he attacked with greater intensity, screaming with greater volume, continuing until the television had nothing left worth smashing.

Turning around, he swung the stand downwards, where it crashed onto the table, bouncing off. Breathing heavily, Katsuragi let out a screech as he clutched the sides of his head, fingernails digging into his temple. Falling to his knees, he began to shake as he heard that voice echo in his mind.

_"B-big brother..."_

_"Big brother..."_

_"Why didn't you __**save me**__?"_

* * *

_**Future Theater**_

Sitting lazily in front of the screen, Saitou Shiro let out a sigh as he raised his hand, flipping on his television. He couldn't help but look as he saw the seaside Chronus Base: Future Foundation's current headquarters. It was a still, uninteresting image, but after a moment, he heard Kinashi begin, "To create a Future worth living: that is Future Foundation's mission statement. But at what cost? I wonder."

"'A Future worth living'...for everyone? That might be debatable: after all, they are quite discriminatory. while certainly, everyone who asks receives aid, but even before Enoshima's fall, a clear class divide was f-"

Saitou switched off the television. Clicking his tongue, he stood, before heading back to his door. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he had a feeling he knew how this was gonna go.

Storming out of his door, he mad his way down the staircase, heading down a few floors until he returned to the Dining Hall. Luckily, Kinashi was still here, but she'd somehow acquired so objects he hadn't seen here before: a tape recorder and a deck of green bordered cards.

Looking up at him, Kinashi blinked, before sighing, "Not interested in the knowledge I have uncovered?"

Saitou shrugged, "If I wanted bullshit, I'd find a cow ranch."

Kinashi sighed, "So loyal to Future Foundation: if everyone under their rule is as simple minded as you, then Future Foundation may as well _be_ a ranch." Holding out the deck of cards, she asked, "Fancy a game?"

Saitou thought for a moment, before grumbling, "Karuta? Nah, still looks boring. Sorry."

Kinashi's eye twitched, but she kept her calm, setting the deck down on the table as she sighed, "Very well, but if you refuse everything I offer, you may find yourself lacking."

Saitou glared, "I don't want what you have to offer, especially if it's getting me to join your stupid cult."

"My main goal was to convince you to leave yours," Kinashi replied with a satisfied smile.

Saitou sneered, "Look, I'm not gonna pretend Future Foundation is perfect, but they've got a good enough handle on thin-"

Kinashi began to giggle, placing her fingers over her mouth for a moment, before insisting, "Hardly. The Towa Island incident would have been handled better by animals then Future Foundation. Their incompetence regarding Jabberwock Island would be another instance. Where to begin? Capturing the Remnants without even realizing it, their being unable to reclaim their Base, the AI being injected..."

Saitou growled, "That was that uber Talented Kamukura, wasn't it? I doubt anything could stop him if he had his mind on something."

Kinashi sighed, "It hardly stops there, but it is pointless to discuss this with you."

As she turned away, scooping up the cards, Saitou asked, "Well, what about the others? Is it all the same crap?"

Kinashi explained, "Each video is attuned to their viewers, though some go beyond that. I do not think you shall see Uchida or Hiiragi for several hours, for instance. Their memories are being restored, you see."

Narrowing his eyes, Saitou demanded, "And Katsuragi? Zaizen? Polly?"

Kinashi answered, "Pure information, predominately."

Mind racing, Saitou murmured, "Polly's is probably Novoselic...Zaizen...puzzles I guess?" Heart plummeting, he swallowed, "Katsuragi...what's Katsuragi's video!?"

"His is the only one I did not create myself," Kinashi replied.

Fist clenched at his side, Saitou hissed, "What's your game, huh? Do...do you know what that'll do to him!?"

Kinashi was silent, infuriating Saitou all the more, but then she spoke, "If you're worried so much, why did you not tell him yourself?"

Anger flaring, Saitou growled, "That _was_ it you..." Letting out a frustrated hiss of air, Saitou calmed himself, before shaking his head, clearing his mind.

"It's not gonna work," he said with a sigh. Kinashi gave an inquisitive look as Saitou continued, "I promised her...promised them that I would never lose Hope. I have Hope that they're stronger than you think."

"I beg your pardon?" Kinashi asked, expression placid. Turning away, Saitou began to head back up, certain that he could do something about this incentive.

As he climbed the stairs, he heard Kinashi mumble, "Ah...so you still think me the villain..."

* * *

**Whew, that was, something.**

**Anyway, we're getting another chapter tomorrow as usual, but in the meantime, I have some notes I want to share about this chapter, Uchida's portion in particular. See it here: pastebin(.com)/4XkhE5Rd**

**And I'll see you next time, thanks for reading!**


	30. 6-3: Falling Apart

Boots pounding against the Tower steps, legs pumping, Saitou tore his way up the steps. First he passed Hiiragi's and 'Ohtori's' door, then Uchida's a bit later, before reaching the floor above that, grunting, "Why is your door so damn far!?"

Passing Zaizen's Suite and reaching Katsuragi's on the other end, Saitou was breathing heavily as he reach the door, entering the smaller chamber before his room. Stopping for a second to recover, he took a deep breath before slamming the butt of his fist on the door, calling, "Katsuragi! Katsuragi-san!? Open up!" Shaking his head, he wondered why he tried to speak, knowing the Dreamer wouldn't hear him.

Growing frustrated, he continued to pound at the door, before hissing, "Fine! Be that way!" Turning back, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down, even just a little. If he couldn't help Katsuragi, then...

Making his way out, he quickly walked back to the other side of the floor, finding Zaizen's door. Heading in, he resumed his pounding. He let out a sigh of relief as the door finally opened, a pale Zaizen growling, "What is it?"

Saitou pushed past him, demanding, "I was planning on asking the same thing." Zaizen was silent as he moved through the living room, reaching the television and switching it on. However, all that showed was an animated program: some magical girl show.

Unimpressed, Saitou looked over, Zaizen hissing, "It...it should have been on a news channel!"

Turning it back off, Saitou shrugged, "Look, I don't care. Just tell me about your video. It was Kinashi trying to get you to join Human Potency, right?"

Zaizen adjusted his glasses thoughtfully, before shaking his head, "Not quite. It regarded Hope's Peak Academy's origins."

Saitou blinked, "So? The school's _gone_."

Zaizen's eye twitched as he sneered, "You know nothing."

Slipping his hands in his pockets, he shrugged, "I have time."

Zaizen's nostrils flared before he crossed his arms, muttering, "Fine." Taking a breath, he began, "My whole family has been supporting Hope's Peak for generations. It's destruction was something I took rather hard, admittedly... But then it turned out some of my family survived, along with Future Foundation, so I imagined things could be made right, but..." Tensing, he finished, "But if Hope's Peak truly was built on corruption..."

Rubbing his forehead, Saitou growled, "Look, who gives a shit!? What matters is getting the hell out of here!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Zaizen spat.

Words catching in his throat, Saitou sputtered, before shaking his head, "Look, I don't know how we can get out of here, but I don't see how moping about Hope's Peak is going to help."

Zaizen growled, "Hope's Peak has everything to do with this! Super High School Level Despair, Hope...every-"

"Same thing, kinda," Saitou stated. As Zaizen gawked, he explained, "Yeah, it turned out Hope's Peak was trying to use brain surgery to create a superhuman to lead humanity. It didn't work, he killed some guys, started the whole Worst Incident...but look, that's all been sorted out! The dude's back to normal...probably. I mean, come on, you've been stuck here for how long? A lot of crap has happened. A _lot_."

Gaze hard, Zaizen glared at Saitou for a moment, before clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses, scoffing, "What a waste. A puzzle without all the clues is nothing more than a trick. Luck theory? Oomichi's story? Shirakawa's eyesight? You and Uchida's hidden testimonies..." Clicking his tongue, he gave a resigned sigh, murmuring, "I think I'm done with all that 'real puzzle' nonsense."

Saitou blinked, "Ookaaaay? I don't think I get it, but...you aren't giving up, are you?"

Zaizen bared his teeth as he hissed, "Isn't that what you wanted from me? To give up on Hope's Peak?"

Saitou grumbled, "What is with you and Hope's Peak? I mean, it's not like you'd attended, right?"

Zaizen explained, "I've been schooling there since I was six."

Starting to understand, Saitou blinked, "Oh." Scratching his head a bit awkwardly, he began, "Look, I'm not gonna tell you what to believe in. But what I am gonna tell you is that I've seen a good chunk of the world. Met lots of people with all kinds of beliefs, religious and otherwise. Met bad people who worshiped one god, or a few, and great people who didn't, and vice versa. People are people."

Zaizen frowned, "I'm missing your point."

Grumbling, Saitou said, "Look, it's like this...I'm just trying to figure out how to say it. Did you like Hope's Peak because you were there for so long?"

Eye twitching, Zaizen elaborated, "It was more about...strengthening the students who came through, the World's Hope. To be a part of that was..." Trailing off, Zaizen shook his head, growling, "Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

Letting out a sigh, Saitou admitted, "My hand might." While Zaizen blinked in confusion, Saitou raised his fist, slugging Zaizen across the face. Losing his balance, the Puzzler stumbled, landing on his rear. Hand caressing the side of his face, he gaped in shock, not having the words.

Saitou grumbled, "Look, I don't know about Hope's Peak, alright? I never went. But Hope? Faith? I don't care what you think, but what's important is that you help us. Look, you're pretty smart, most of the time. I'm a pretty regular screw up, so I don't mind Uchida and Katsuragi being way smarter than me, but if I can help out, I will. And I think you can help too once you stop worrying about crap that doesn't really matter, so _save it_."

Standing, Zaizen wondered bitterly, "What do you idolize, Saitou Shiro? Future Foundation?"

Saitou blinked, before shrugging as he turned to the door, stating, "I dunno about idols...I can think of a couple people, maybe. But I don't want to be like them: I'm me, for better or worse. But if it's about faith, then I can think of a few here I can trust." Gaze hardening, he finished, "But Kinashi isn't one of them, so don't worry about the crap she says."

Zaizen queried, "Even if she may be the one closest to find a way out of here?"

Saitou seethed, "Look, it's shady, alright? She hides for a couple weeks, reveals herself, then the next day she's got these videos? Look, she probably knows more than she's letting on. No reason to reveal all her cards...pun not intended." Zaizen blinked as Saitou shook his head, saying, "I'm going to check on the others."

Taking his leave, he didn't hear Zaizen following as he shut the door. Hopefully some sense had been talked into him, but for now...

Deciding not to revisit Katsuragi, he instead went down, passing Uchida's door before getting to Hiiragi's and Polly's, right next to each other. Slipping inside, he knocked, hoping Polly would answer.

As the door opened, Polly asked calmly, "Yes?" Without word, Saitou began to push his way in, but as soon as he'd taken a step through the door, a fist jabbed him in the stomach, making his double over in pain.

As he coughed and sputtered, Polly asked plainly, "Can I help you?"

"Wh-what the hell was that?" Saitou gagged.

Polly sneered, "To come into a lady's room uninvited...you are a fool, but I should have expected no less. You may enter."

Taking a few breaths, Saitou cautiously entered once Polly was out of the way. Taking a breath, he plopped down between the table and the television while Polly stood, asking, "So, what was your video? You seem more together than Zaizen, at least."

Polly explained, "It regarded the fate of Novoselic, which is apparently now largely vacant."

Saitou sighed, "Yeah, well, Sonia kinda left, so..."

Polly glared, "If a country is its people, then even without a ruler, they should have survived!"

Raising his hands, Saitou shrugged, "Look, I don't know a whole lot about all that! I heard some things, but it's kinda on the other side of the world." Starting to get a clearer picture, Saitou had a feeling he knew what Kinashi's game was now...

After a moment, Polly asked, "Sonia...what do you know about her? I know she joined Super High School Level Despair, but much of her dealings with that group over the last two and a half years are a mystery to me. She was...taken in by Future Foundation?"

Saitou sighed, "Yeah. I know a bit: a virtual reality, a Killing Game, an AI of Enoshima... Sonia got out though, along with a couple others, but most of the Remnants ended up in comas. Future Foundation used to think they were a problem, but now we have a couple members there trying to revive them from their comas, and they haven't reported any problems with the surviving Remnants, so... Well, not like a couple of old folks would be a threat." As Polly raised her eyebrow, Saitou explained, "Katsuragi's grandpa is one of them."

After a moment, Polly wondered, "But Sonia...has no interest in returning to Novoselic?"

Saitou admitted, "Guess not."

Polly was quiet for a moment, before nodding, "If she cares for her friends so much that she would abandon her now vanished country...I suppose I cannot blame her."

Saitou added, "Plus, well, she kinda had that whole Despair thing going on. Not sure how well liked she'd have been if she returned."

Polly wondered, "Was it well known?"

Saitou thought for a moment, before noting, "Huh. Guess not, now that I think about it. I mean, there were rumors, conspiracy theories...and Future Foundation knows of course, but I would guess that all the Novoselicians...I dunno, did they really leave? Maybe a bunch of them, but if Sonia came back, I figure there'd still be some who'd want to go home."

Polly pondered for a moment, before agreeing, "Perhaps there is still some hope, but for now, I think our concerns should be here."

Saitou grinned, "Now someone's speaking some sense." Standing he said, "I'm kinda worried about the others though. Zaizen's better, but the girls are getting their memories restored, which, let me tell you, isn't fun. But Katsuragi..."

As Saitou trailed off, frowning, Polly asked, "What is it?"

Saitou swallowed, before beginning, "You know his sister? The one he really likes? Well...I kinda lied a little. I told him that we'd only met like once and that she was fine in that Young Hope Project thing, but the truth is...the Young Hope Project was bullcrap. That was Super High School Level Despair keeping us occupied while we were captured until they could get the real place for the Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing set up."

Polly's eyes widened in realization as she said, "Wait, 'us'?"

Saitou flinched as he began, "Yeah, Kinashi, Katsuragi's sister, me...we were all in the same Game. Me, Kinashi, and some of the others made it, but Yumi..."

Polly's eye twitched as she looked away, muttering, "I...cannot see him taking this well."

Saitou grumbled, "I'd have told him, but no way he would have believed me. I don't know what or how Kinashi told him, but...I couldn't even get his attention earlier. I don't think there's anything we can do until he comes out."

Polly thought for a moment, before saying, "And we cannot do a thing about Hiiragi or Uchida quite yet."

Saitou nodded, "Not until they wake up."

Polly's gaze became hard as she stated, "Then the one thing we can do is capture Kinashi Ririka, and force information out of her."

Saitou laughed, "Hey, don't make me fall for you."

Polly turned away, stating, "Then instead I will retreat into my bedroom and sob."

Saitou chortled, "Okay, okay, let's just go."

As the two headed for the door, Polly asked, "Do you know where she is?"

Saitou said, "She should still be in the Dining Hall."

Polly nodded, closing the door behind her as she suggested, "Excellent: only two entrances. I will quickly block the doorway, while you will guard the stairs."

Saitou frowned, "If she gets behind me though, she could hole up in her room."

Polly insisted, "Then we will know where she is."

Unable to see any fault in that, they made their way down, Polly stopping him before they reached the two of the stairs, heading forwards quietly herself. Listening, Saitou could hear an unfamiliar melodious voice reading poetry, the start of every other verse being joined by a faint clattering of a playing card.

After a moment, Polly returned, blinking, "She seems to be playing some sort of game with cards, alone. I don't quite understand."

Saitou shrugged, "She's practicing something called Karuta. It was her Talent, but she likes to think she doesn't have one."

Polly nodded, "Then it is no issue." Turning towards the stairs, she suggested, "Act natural, but walk slowly."

As Polly walked determinately down the steps, Saitou shuffled slowly. As he came into view of the Dining Hall, he saw that she'd moved tables and chairs away for her game. As they descended, she didn't seem to pay them any mind, but as she struck her hand out, swatting the cards away, Saitou was briefly entranced by the blinding speeds she could move her arm at, sending the card away faster than Saitou could have tossed it, before calmly standing and retrieving it, adding it to a pile at her side.

Once he reached the half way point on the stairs, he realized that Polly had already reached the door, facing away from Kinashi, but not moving. Saitou went down a few more steps, but Kinashi said, "If you are going to leave, then do so. If not, then please do. I am quite busy." Once she finished, another poetry verse was read, and she unerringly swiped at a card. As she stood, heading over to take it, she added, "You are disrupting my focus."

Saitou explained, "We were hoping to talk a little."

As she returned to her spot, Kinashi said, "Then please, return later."

Polly said, "I'm afraid that is not an option."

Kinashi sighed, "Very well..." Kneeling by her cards, she let out a sigh, before clicking the tape recorder off. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

Saitou reached the bottom of the stairs, beginning, "Same as before: what aren't you telling us?"

Kinashi frowned, "What do you wish to know?"

Polly asked, "Uchida's and Hiiragi's memories."

Kinashi sighed, "For Uchida, I do not know the full story, unfortunately, but for Hiiragi, I know she will recall the incident on the Silver Lining that took place in reality. I could have also restored Katsuragi's and Zaizen's memories of the incident, but they had more important things to learn."

"And what about those files of Enoshima's you had on the 79th Class? What else was there that you didn't want Future Foundation to see?" Saitou demanded.

Kinashi narrowed her eyes as she answered, "That is none of your concern."

"The hell it is!" Saitou growled. Looking up at Polly, he nodded, and the girl slipped her hand to the hilt of her rapier, moving in.

Kinashi's eyes glared dangerously the girl bending down over her field of cards. Saitou looked in closely as Kinashi waved her hand. Like lightning, she struck one of the cards silently, before pulling her hand back and striking yet another in the opposite direction with an ungraceful thump. Saitou watched as the second card went towards Polly, the girl flinching as she blocked it with her rapier, while Saitou suddenly became distracted by the one heading towards him, which struck him in the eye.

Reeling backwards, eye pierced with pain, warm blood filling his eyelid, he staggered as Kinashi rushed to her feet, shoving a chair behind her with a clatter. Polly followed as Kinashi pushed past a distracted Saitou, the boy fruitlessly grabbing at her as she took to the stairs far fast than he'd imagined possible for a girl in a kimono. Even Polly, the taller girl taking much longer strides, was baffled as Kinashi flew up the stairs, turning out of sight as Polly reached the halfway point.

One eye closed, Saitou looked between the top of the stairs and a stunned Polly before shaking his head, muttering, "What the fuck?"

Pollyanna blinked, "That was...unusual." Heading back down, she asked, "Are you injured?"

Waving his hands as she approached, focused on his wounded eye, Saitou insisted, "I'll wash it out and it'll be fine. It's probably just a cut. Seriously though, she's trying to say she's not Talented?"

Polly admitted, "Her skill is certainly unusual. Had I not blocked it, I would have been struck in my eye as well, and the chair was shoved directly in my path. I cannot say I've seen that amount of precision matched."

Saitou stared with his good eye before gawking, "She's _that_ good?"

Expression hardening, Polly nodded, "It is a bit worrying... I will remain here and keep watch. It's up to you to keep an eye on the others. There's no reason to leave, so I will ensure everyone stays here under our eyes."

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, all three." He couldn't help but grin when he saw Polly's lip twitch a bit, but he quickly returned his mood to normal, before finishing, "Are you sure though? I mean, this is me you're talking about."

Polly stated, "You have not spent the last two weeks inciding violence between us. Regardless of her intentions, I cannot condone Kinashi's actions: even if Enoshima planted the gun, Kinashi loaded it for Human Potency to fire."

"Couldn't've said it better myself," Saitou nodded, pretending the flub didn't happen, before turning away, finishing, "I'll do what I can."

Heading up the stairs, passing Polly, he first reached Kinashi's door, but saw no signs that she was anywhere nearby. Instead, he moved on, but as he passed Hiiragi's door, he knew that she wouldn't be ready to speak with until a few more hours have passed. Reaching his own room, he took a few minutes to clean out his eye, which stung like a bitch, but there wasn't a whole lot of blood, luckily.

Heading back outside, he checked Katsuragi's door again, but received no answer. A bit at a loss, he figured all he could do was kill a few hours. Should he go to the Arcade? Read a book? ...Actually, with his eye as it was, some rest was probably what he needed...

* * *

Several hours later, Saitou stepped out of his Suite. A bit anxious, he didn't waste any more time, heading up and pounding on Katsuragi's door once again. No answer. Wondering if something had changed, he headed back to the Dining Hall, where Polly still waited. According to her, no signs of anyone except Zaizen.

A bit concerned, Saitou went back up a few floors, reaching Hiiragi's door. After a bit of knocking, he turned to head away, but this time, the door opened, the Miko Priestess standing on the other side, clearly disheartened at something. Saitou frowned, "Oh boy...how bad is it?"

Hiiragi forced a smile, before explaining, "N-no worse than usual, I guess?"

Saitou asked, "Really? No bullying you into Human Potency?"

Hiiragi blinked, before shaking her head, "N-no, it was about what happened after we left Muroran on the boat. P-Polly-san and Chi-chan weren't there, but Nakamura and Takanashi...the real ones! They were there, and..."

As Hiiragi trailed of, Saitou felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, alongside a bit of vertigo, as colors lost their luster, edges bent oddly, faces became blank. Saitou could see what he believed to be Hiiragi, perhaps glancing around, and he heard a sound, but it was muffled, warped, and distorted.

But then, it quickly switched back, reverting to normal, except for Hiiragi's pale, and worried expression. Saitou blinked, "Wh-what was that?"

They didn't have time to brainstorm, as the plane warped once again, this time even more than before. Saitou heard a loud, ear rattling noise, before losing his way, a sheet of white taking hold.

* * *

Eyes shooting open, Saitou glanced around as he took in new sights and sounds. Waves reached his ears, and a lone window allowed for light in the metal Cabin he rested in. Disoriented and confused, Saitou slowly sat up, tossing his legs over the side of the bed as he took in his surroundings. Standing, he stumbled a bit as the floor moved, but he knew this sensation.

He was on a ship.

Heading over to the window, he ran a hand through his hair in confusion as a sparkling blue sea stretched out before his healed eyes. "What the fuuuuuuck?" he muttered to himself, pulling his face down with his hands, before realizing, "The others!"

Rushing to the door, he ripped it open, peeking out into the hall. About halfway down on the other side, Polly stood, doing much the same thing, with Kinashi appearing at the other end. Stepping out, Saitou snarled, "What the hell did you do!?"

Kinashi hissed, "This is not my doing." As she spoke, three more doors opened: Uchida's across from him, Hiiragi's in between Polly's and Kinashi's, and Zaizen's right across from Polly.

Zaizen stammered, "Wh-what is the meaning of this?"

Hiiragi muttered, "Me and Saitou-san were just t-talking, and..."

"Hwah!" Uchida gasped out. Looking over, Saitou noticed that she was back to her red, white, and black Prep student uniform.

Pollyanna blinked, "D-did the Game reboot?"

Kinashi frowned, "No...or at least not entirely. There are no signs of any of the others, and we still retain our memories, correct?"

Uchida wondered, "But where's Katsuragi-kun?"

As if on cue, the door across from Kinashi's opened, Katsuragi stepping out, his eyes anxious as he glanced around in confusion. Kinashi seemed to take cautious step back as Katsuragi looked around before rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Katsuragi-kun?" Hiiragi called.

"Are you all right?" Polly asked.

Katsuragi flinched, before shaking his head roughly, raising his hands and clutching the sides of his head as he growled, "No..." His voice shaky, he hissed, "No no no no no no no..."

"Katsuragi-kun!" Uchida cried.

"NO!" Katsuragi growled, running off, his door hanging open as he headed towards Storage, footsteps resounding from the metal steps as he left sight.

Once he was gone, Saitou growled, "So, tell me again; what did you do!?"

Kinashi's look was hard and focused, the girl taking a breath before explaining, "I simply told him the truth."

Zaizen muttered, "Nothing is simple any more."

Uchida grumbled, "Does no one seriously know what's going on?"

Polly stated, "I remain convinced that Kinashi is more involved than she says." Stepping forwards, Kinashi gripped her doorknob, stepping back further as Polly went for her blade.

"It would be wise of you to cease, Pollyanna-san," Kinashi stated, a bit of worry present in her voice. Polly didn't relent.

"J-just hold on a minute, okay!?" Uchida shouted, Polly stopping her march. Uchida began, "Look: maybe Kinashi does know more than she's letting on, but...maybe there's a good reason for hiding it? I mean, it's not like she was wrong about the whole virtual reality thing being hard to accept..."

Hiiragi frowned, "I just don't want any more k-killing." Clenching her fists, she moaned, "No more!"

Polly insisted, "I wasn't going to...kill her."

Saitou looked at Kinashi's door, growling, "The no violence thing goes for you too, you freaking card shark."

"You have healed splendidly, it seems," Kinashi stated bitterly.

"Well, that's because of the reboot, of course!" Monokuma said, appearing in the center of the group. "Man, you guys are messing everythin-"

"HIYAAAAA!" Hiiragi shrieked, backpedaling into her room fearfully.

Monokuma stared for a moment, before finishing, "Everything up."

Zaizen began nervously, "So, there was a reboot? How did it happen? What about the others?"

Monokuma shrugged, "Well, they're dead! I dunno. This isn't supposed to happen. But then again, you guys weren't supposed to know anything! You were just supposed to think this was regular old reality." Throwing his paws in the air, he cried, "Everything's falling apaaaaart!"

Kinashi wondered, "Literally or figuratively?"

"Yes," Monokuma nodded.

"So, this was our doing?" Zaizen asked.

Monokuma shrugged, "Oh please, if something went wrong, of course humanity's at fault! Leave us innocent bears out of this!"

Uchida noted, "Speaking of bears, you're back to normal."

Monokuma chortled, "So are you! Wait, no, you were always that way."

Eyes narrowing, Kinashi hissed, "If you have nothing of value to say, then leave."

"Fiiiine," Monokuma groaned, before taking off.

After another moment, Kinashi began to move, heading past the others as she moved down the hall towards the stairs upwards. Polly demanded, "And where are you going?"

Kinashi sighed, "I need to think. Things have not been going as I'd hoped."

Saitou sneered, "How did you hope they were going to go? Or should we be on our knees right now, groveling?"

Kinashi smiled, "You are as amusing as ever." Uninterrupted, she continued, turning up the stairs and heading out of sight.

Uchida grumbled, "I don't know what's going on, but at least we don't have to worry about Sonia anymore."

Polly noted, "Not that I've seen her in a while, but that's true."

Moving over to the other door, Uchida asked, "Anyway, are you okay, Hiiragi-chan?"

Saitou heard her reply, "I-I'm fine!"

With a sigh, Saitou turned towards the stairs upward, suggesting, "Come on, I think we should compare notes." Shuffling feet following him, he headed up the stairs, reaching the Mess Hall. While he was unfamiliar with the place, the others seemed to be experiencing a sense of déjà vu.

Uchida noted sadly, "I-it's a bit bigger than I remember."

Taking a seat, Saitou began, "So, what happened with you two? Kinashi restored your memories?"

Hiiragi swallowed, before nodding, "Y-yes. We were talking about it earlier. Well, I remember getting on the boat with my friend, Fumi-chan, a-"

"Ikegami Fumi?" Zaizen asked. Hiiragi flinched, but nodded, Zaizen bidding, "Do go on."

Hiiragi continued, "And, well, Takanashi-san and Nakamura-san were there too. The real ones, I think, but Nakamura killed Takanashi-san and left. The rest of us were supposed to die, but Monokuma kept us alive for...whatever this is, I guess."

Polly noted, "That accounts for two of the ones missing, but..."

Hiiragi finished, "I don't know about Chi-chan, but...Fumi-chan was killed by Monokuma for destroying him."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen noted, "So, Uchida was added to fill the hole?"

Uchida swallowed, before suggesting, "L-let me get to that." Taking a breath, she began, "Well, as it turns out, I was in the Preparatory classes, for almost two years. I started the same year the 77th Class did. Well, there was an incident where two girls in the 77th Class died, so about a year later, when the Prep Class Protest started, they ended up putting me and a friend into the main class, to try and appease the Prep Class a bit, but it didn't really work."

Zaizen blinked, "Y-you? You were one of the girls placed in the 77th Class?"

Uchida snapped, "Look, no one cared, so I'm not surprised you didn't."

Rubbing his forehead, Zaizen sweated a bit as he muttered, "No, it's just...go on."

Blinking Saitou began, "Wait, hold on." As he dominated attention, he asked, "Zaizen-san, be honest with me...migraines?"

Blinking, Zaizen nodded, before stating, "It's fading, but..."

Saitou pondered for a moment, trying to think back to the instances where he'd been getting them, before explaining, "Yeah, I think I get it. You're remembering something that Enoshima didn't want you too. Maybe you did know about Polly and Uchida, but..."

Zaizen swallowed, "That may be the case..." Turning back to Uchida, he implored, "Continue."

Uchida swallowed again, before explaining, "A-anyway, I was pretty much at ground zero when everything went down: Super High School Level Hope killed most of the S-student Council, the Prep class tried to get me to join their Protest before killing themselves, and...I think the 78th Class was turning the old school building into a shelter, so I went to check it out, and...I met Enoshima. She said she 'had an opening' in one of her projects that would keep me alive, so I...accepted. I _decided_ to join you guys, even though I didn't really know what I was getting into."

Zaizen hissed, "And she used that as a perfect opportunity for us to suspect you."

Polly pointed out, "Actually, that was largely you." Crossing his arms, Zaizen said nothing.

Saitou sighed, "Well, that answers that."

Uchida began, "But what about Katsuragi?"

Saitou grumbled, "Look, the thing is...his sister's dead."

Hiiragi lowered her head as she frowned, "Poor Katsuragi-kun..."

Saitou continued, "I don't know what Kinashi's trying to accomplish by telling him, or worse, showing him, but I know it's not good."

"Still, what can we do?" Pollyanna wondered.

Standing, Uchida took a breath, before saying, "Well, now that we're back on the boat, I think this is a good chance to look around. There might be some things we missed last time, right Zaizen?"

Adjusting his glasses, he admitted, "I can't say if those pamphlets will do us any good now, but...while we look, if you would tell me what you know about Super High School Level Hope?"

"...I'll try," Uchida said a bit sadly, before getting up, her and Zaizen making their way downstairs.

Polly stood as well, suggesting, "I will track down Kinashi. She needs to be watched."

"I can get behind that," Saitou nodded, before looking over at the crestfallen Hiiragi, asking, "Wanna look for Katsuragi?"

Hiiragi nodded lightly, saying, "We can..."

Frowning a bit at her lack of enthusiasm, Saitou brushed it aside for now, joining her as they headed back down.

Reaching Storage, they spent a good hour walking around trying to find Katsuragi, but he was nowhere to be found. They checked the Brig, Hiiragi showed him where Shimao's corpse had ended up in the gashed container, and she pointed out a dead end she was a bit reluctant to go to herself.

Taking a break, the two went to the Data Room, grabbing a few seats as they rested. Saitou suggested, "If his room's still open, he's probably hiding in some container."

"Probably..." Hiiragi nodded absentmindedly.

Frowning, Saitou began, "So...what was the real Nakamura like?"

Hiiragi blinked, "Eh? Well..."

Saitou insisted, "Just wondering how good my impression was."

Hiiragi managed a slight smile for a brief second, before explaining, "Well, I didn't really talk to him, so I don't really know. He wasn't as loud as you though." Saitou didn't know what to say, but Hiiragi continued, "I did meet Takanashi-san though! She was really normal though, it was pretty surprising."

Saitou wondered, "Don't ya mean 'surprisin''?"

Hiiragi frowned, which was not the expected reaction. Feeling a bit awkward, Saitou decided not to continue on that, when Hiiragi began, "Saitou-san, could I ask you something personal? Since we can't find Katsuragi-kun, I think you're the only one I can ask..."

Despite a bit of uncertainty, Saitou nodded, "Yeah, anything."

"How do ya tell if a girl is in love with you?"

Saitou gagged, throat making a strangled noise, making Hiiragi jump. Groaning a bit, he let out a short laugh, before admitting, "Honestly? I couldn't tell you."

Hiiragi pouted, "I just thought since you kept talking about girls and girls..."

Saitou felt a shiver run down his spine. Was he dreaming? What reality was he just shoved in? He couldn't help but wonder, "Who is it?" Uchida? Polly?

Covering her face, Hiiragi moaned, "I shouldn'ta asked you! I'm sorry!" Saitou felt his eye twitch. I couldn't have been Kinashi, could it?

Leaning back in his chair, Saitou let out a long sigh, beginning, "Girls, huh? Honestly, I guess I never really...well, okay, I thought about it plenty, but my group was never really thinking about any relationships. We were a bit younger than you guys though."

Hiiragi gasped, "Eh? Younger?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, technically. I mean, we were all still middle school aged when everything went down. Late middle school, sure, but still about a year younger than you guys."

Hiiragi thought for a moment, before nodding, "Like Zaizen-san! He never went through the year of high school either, since he went through Hope's Peak."

Saitou blinked, taking that in before noting, "Well, sorta. I mean, if Kinashi and I feel older than you guys, it's probably because we've gone through a bit more. Us, Katsuragi's little sister...we all lived through more than a year of the Worst Incident before getting kidnapped, then the Killing Game happened half a year ago." Scratching his head, he added, "And you guys have just been trapped for all that time, so it's like you haven't aged a day."

Hiiragi furrowed her brow as she frowned, "It's so weird!"

Saitou nodded, "All the friggin' memory loss is a goddamn pain."

Hiiragi said, "But thanks for talking about it. I'm startin'...ing, to be more glad that some who's been through a Killing Game is with us."

Saitou sighed, "Shame I wasn't myself until the Killing Game stopped being a problem. I've got strategies for this stuff now!"

Standing, Hiiragi began, "I'm going to keep looking for Katsuragi-kun, so if you want to help, that's fine, but if you want to check on the others, that's okay too."

Saitou decided, "I think I will, thanks. be careful though...like, really careful."

Hiiragi nodded, "Okay."

"Like, run if you think something weird is happen-"

"I gotcha!" Hiiragi stated firmly. Satisfied, Saitou gave a nod, and the two stood before leaving, splitting ways.

Thinking about the highest risk, Saitou headed up, reaching the Mess Hall, where Pollyanna was sitting. Heading over, he asked, "Well?"

Polly flinched as she admitted, "I...lost her. She was nowhere on the upper decks."

Saitou blinked, before sighing, "Well, are there any other ways down?" Polly shook her head, so Saitou replied, "You're doing what you can then, but...I'll give it a look."

Heading up, Saitou was a bit confused. He didn't know the layout of the ship precisely, though he was more familiar with the lower parts now, but still, Kinashi was way too slippery for it to make any logical sense. But even if they found her...then what?

Frustrated, Saitou made his way outside to the Deck, sweeping around the smokestacks before heading up the stairs to the landing pathway below the Upper Deck. Something catching his eye, he made his way over to a door about halfway down on this side. Reaching it, he saw that it read Command Deck. Hand stretching for the doorknob-

"Saitou-san?" he heard Uchida call. Looking up, he could see her standing back at the top of the staircase, the one opposite where he'd come from. As she approached, she said, "You can't go that way. Monokuma locked it ages ago."

Pulling his hand back, Saitou asked, "You wouldn't have seen Kinashi anywhere, have you? And where'd Zaizen go?"

Uchida shook her head, "No, we haven't found anything yet, so we're just kind of lost. I think Zaizen went back to his Cabin."

As she reached him, Saitou wondered, "What kind of stuff were you guys expecting to find?"

Uchida sighed, "There were these papers from Hope's Peak with some information on how Talent works. We were trying to keep them away from Leader, but she gave me half of them in the first place so it was kind of a waste of effort."

"I see..." Saitou nodded. Moving past her, he wondered, "Not sure what good it would do, but alright."

"Hold on a sec," Uchida requested, Saitou stopping his walk. Turning back, she began, "So Future Foundation...is that it? Are they really just trying to make things better?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah. Trust me, it's loads better than it was."

Uchida wondered, "But then...what after? Will they form a new government? Will it have any former Hope's Peak students? Then what happens to Future Foundation?"

Saitou admitted, "Look, I don't really know. I'm pretty much just a grunt."

Uchida frowned, "So...you don't know what the Future of Future Foundation is?"

Saitou felt his eye twitch as he muttered, "Funny." Shaking his head, he grumbled, "You've been talking to Kinashi way too much."

Uchida crossed her arms over her chest as she began, "I don't think I talk to her enough, actually. She's shifty, but she makes way too much sense!" Clutching the sides of her head, she groaned, "Oh god I just said that about a cult leader and I still don't hate myself yet!"

A bit worried, Saitou asked, "But you're not going to join, right? I mean, she still wants to destroy the only thing that's keeping what we know of the civilized world together."

Uchida sighed, "I know, but...look, I'm not too positive about Hope's Peak right now. They made some horrible monster called Kamukura Izuru, Zaizen was talking about how the 1st Class might have started ruling the world behind the scenes, and, oh yeah! The school tried to use me and my friend as appeasement for the batshit insane Preparatory students!"

Saitou flinched, "O-oh. Well..."

Caressing her forehead, Uchida mumbled, "No, sorry, sorry. It's not like you had anything to do with that, just..."

Saitou said, "No, I get it. Memories back. All kinds of new knowledge making you realize what an idiot you were."

Uchida blinked, before admitting, "Not really, actually. I mean, I handled myself pretty well back there. It's just..." Uchida gave Saitou a hard look as she said, "Helping people is all well and good, but Future Foundation can't be that short sighted. They're all super geniuses, you know? Even if we do all go to Future Foundation, what if we start getting flak for not seeing things the way they do?"

Saitou didn't have an answer for her, so Uchida finished, "I dunno, I'm still snippy. Just...try to think about it, okay?" As she turned away, Saitou frowned, wishing he had an answer, or even a full understanding of the question.

But then, she did have a point. Future? First he wanted to get out of here, then he wanted to do what he could to get rid of the last of Super High School Level Despair, but then...what? What was in his Future?

With a resigned sigh, Saitou checked around a bit, circling around the walkway, heading up to the Upper Deck, before going back down to the main deck, spotting Uchida over near the bow.

Heading back down, he saw Polly and gave a simple shrug of defeat. Thinking about Hiiragi, and wondering where Zaizen went, he decided to head back down, going through the hallway of Cabins. As he passed the last door on the right, still cracked open, he couldn't help but glance inside, but what he saw stopped him dead.

The steady dripping of blood rang through his ears, the liquid seeping off of the bed. From underneath, a set of white, curved implements stuck out, wrapping around before piercing the side of the victim. Atop the bed, Katsuragi laid, arms and legs lashed to the corners of his bed, mouth gagged, the Dreamer unmoving.


	31. 6-4: Everything Matters

**Endless, Nameless, Hopeless: Abnormal Days**

* * *

Sea stretching out before her, Uchida could only think of how different everything was now. Last time she'd stared out at the setting sun over the sea like this, she was just confused about how she'd ended up on the boat. That much held true here, but...the Game, her reason for getting involved, the virtual reality...it was all there too.

Hear footsteps thumping behind her, she couldn't help but be confused as she saw Saitou running at her, calling ,"U-Uchida! We've...got trouble."

Heart falling, Uchida didn't waste another second as she took off after him, returning to underbelly of the ship. As they got closer and closer to the Cabins, Uchida's heart sunk deeper and deeper, until they finally reached the room, Polly already there.

As she saw Katsuragi, bound to the bed, his side pierced, she cringed in horror, but as she opened her mouth to speak, the intercom rang out, Monokuma stating, "Upupupu, 'the Killing Game stopped being a problem', they said. Well tough for you, 'cause we got a body over here!"

As Uchida stopped, looking over the corpse, Polly wondered, "The message was delayed..."

Saitou shook his head, stating, "No, it's only supposed to go when three people find the body, it's just never been important."

As he finished, there was a rush of footsteps from outside, Zaizen stopping by the door, gasping, "Who-" As his eyes laid on the body, his words ceased, the answer clear.

Next, they waited for Hiiragi, but before that, Kinashi arrived, standing by the door, her expression serious as she looked at the body. Saitou growled, "You-"

"Stop," Uchida demanded firmly. A bit surprised, Saitou backed down, and the group returned to silence, until Hiiragi arrived.

Looking around, it began to sink in before she even saw the body, the girl moaning, "No! Katsuragi-kun!"

Letting out a sad sigh, Uchida approached, grabbing her by the shoulders as she said, "It's okay! He's dead, but he's not, remember? We'll see him again!"

"See? This is why it's no fun anymore!" Monokuma said as he popped up, continuing, "Y'all are so boring now! B-O-R-I-N-G!

Kinashi stated, "But to think a murder would happen at this stage. But perhaps..."

As Saitou looked over, no doubt bursting with demands or accusations, Monokuma began, "Well, enough of that. I'm sure you guys are looking for this!" Taking out the Monokuma File 6, he placed it on the desk nearby. "Well, if that's all-"

"No, it most certainly is not," Kinashi said. As she dominated attention, she began, "I wonder...this Trial may be beyond a simple murder. No...perhaps it can be made into one beyond a simple murder. The timing is right."

Monokuma sighed, "I get what you're saying, but I'm not sure if I like it!"

Hiiragi frowned, "I don't get it..."

Kinashi admitted, "I have not been completely honest with you: there are some things I have been vague about, and some things I have discovered very recently."

"Of course there are..." Saitou muttered bitterly.

Kinashi stated, "But there are some mysteries even I have yet to pierce. I would like some assistance."

Monokuma mumbled, "And they're the ones for it, right? Fine, fine, I'll set everything up..." With that, he popped away, leaving the students to their own.

After a moment, Hiiragi asked, "Well...now what?"

Uchida shrugged, "I guess we start investigating?"

Kinashi said, "I will be on the Upper Deck. I would also recommend checking the Data Room and the Command Deck."

Saitou growled, "Why do you know everything!?" Jabbing a finger at her, he hissed, "Tell me that's not suspicious as hell!"

Kinashi insisted, "We will see what I do and do not know at the Trial." Bowing, she turned away, taking her leave with a simple, "Excuse me..."

Once she was gone, Saitou grumbled, "There's no way she's not involved..."

Polly suggested, "Then we'll find out, won't we?"

Hiiragi frowned, "But what am I gonna...going to do? I don't want to watch the body, but..."

Massaging her forehead, Uchida began, "Look, I've got the murder under control...okay, not yet, but probably. What I want to know is where you guys have been."

Saitou summarized, "Polly was keeping watch upstairs, Hiiragi was in Storage looking for Katsuragi, Zaizen...your Cabin, right? I was around, and Kinashi? God knows where."

Uchida nodded, before saying, "Well, how about this: Polly-san, Zaizen-san, don't worry about the murder. Try and check out some of the places Kinashi mentioned. Hiiragi-chan, Saitou-san..."

"Let me investigate with you," Saitou suggested. Uchida gave him a look, and he began, "Look, I'm sure you know a lot, being at ground zero and all, but I'm the only non-shifty source you've got on the last two and a half years. I wouldn't trust Kinashi or Monokuma Junko as far as I could throw them."

Uchida stared, a bit unsure, as Zaizen nodded, "I'll be off then." Leaving, Polly followed, the two exiting promptly.

After a moment, Saitou sighed, "Look, I'll prove it. That Super High School Level Hope you mentioned? He's still alive. He was involved in a thing with Sonia on Jabberwock Island. I don't know the full details, but he's called both Kamukura Izuru and Hinata Hajime. Th-"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what!?" Uchida stammered, mind twisting. Thinking back...the physical tests he was doing before Christmas, Fuyuki's strange actions in the Bio Lab... Clutching her head, she stooped down, crying, "Aaaaaaaahhhh! He was my classmate! We sat right next to each other!"

As she stood, letting out a groan, she couldn't help but scowl at Saitou's cocksure smile. Uchida growled, "Fine, you can help me."

Tapping her fingertips together, Hiiragi mumbled, "I'll just go to my room then."

As she moved away, Uchida looped her arm around hers, suggesting, "Stick around a second! I might need you, just...I don't know what for yet."

As Hiiragi pouted, Uchida ignored her, headed over to the desk, picking up the Monokuma File, giving it a look. The diagram was expected: Katsuragi's silhouette with blood spots on his left side. The description read:

**The Victim, Katsuragi Yaichi, was discovered in Katsuragi's Cabin at 5:33 P.M.**

**The Victim suffered from several puncture wounds on the side. The cause of death was hemorrhaging. There are no other wounds on the body.**

Uchida grumbled, "Did anyone but Shimao not die from blood loss?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of tiring, really. How many times have you got to read the word 'hemorrhaging'?"

Hiiragi pouted, "I don't get it though. He's not really dead: why do we have to investigate?"

Uchida frowned, putting the File down as she said, "Well, if we mess it up, we could still die. The Culprit would escape, sure, but we'd lose all of our memories, then it'd be back to square one."

Saitou wondered, "Kinashi thinking about cutting and running, maybe?"

Uchida noted, "She can't really run, from what you're saying."

"I'm not really sure. I mean, me and Polly tried to nab her around noonish, but she bolted. A skinny chick in a kimono should not be able to run that fast," Saitou explained, before crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed, "Also she stabbed me in the eye with a playing card from like, two meters away, and then hit Polly with another one at the same time. That girl is just not right."

Hiiragi gasped, "Are ya...you okay?"

Saitou nodded, "Just fine. The reboot healed it. It was just a little cut."

Uchida interrupted, "Okay! Filed away mentally! Let's move on."

Stepping away from the pair, she moved to the bed. Flinching at Katsuragi's somewhat pained face, she stooped down, checking the murder weapon. Looking at the bloody white, curved spies sprouting from under the bed, she looked underneath, spotting their origin: a white length of a similar material, sectioned uniformly, mounted with gears, a clock of sorts attached. However, on the opposite side, there was another set of implements, but they were gone, so that only one side remained. The shape reminded Uchida of...

"It's a...ribcage?" Uchida blinked as she stood back up.

Intrigued, Saitou leaned down, nodding, "Oh, I see it. There's a bit of the spine, these are the ribs..." Standing back up, he wondered, "But where's the rest of our skeleton? Seems like a pretty big guy."

Uchida mumbled, "It's not one of those educational dummies they have hanging around in schools, it's way too big."

Hiiragi wondered, "If it's big, it probably came from Storage, right?"

Lighting up, Uchida nodded, "That's it! Hiiragi-chan, you have to find out where this came from!"

Hiiragi gasped, "I have to!?"

Uchida smiled, "We don't have enough time to search the whole place."

Saitou added, "Besides, we were all over earlier: you know that place the best, I think."

Hiiragi frowned, "But that's where..."

Uchida flinched, "Oh right, Shimao..."

Hiiragi's expression changed to one of disappointment, and the girl lightly slapped her cheeks before stating, "No, I'll do it! If I gotta, I gotta!"

Uchida smiled, "That's the spirit!"

"Then I'm off!" Hiiragi cried as she sped out of the room.

Satisfied, Uchida took a breath, before getting back to things. Moving over to the bed, she glanced down at the ribcage, spotting something. Stooping down, she saw a cord looped around the rib furthest from the door, the snapped off end of the cord a bit closer to the wall. Lifting it, she wondered, "Huh? A trigger maybe? Like a mouse trap? Then what's the clock?"

As Saitou shrugged, Uchida stood to get a closer look at the body. The wrists and ankles were bound tightly to the bed with loops of cords, while Katsuragi was gagged with a white rag, which also bound to the bedpost behind him.

Saitou wondered, "Any chloroform or anything like that?"

Uchida frowned, "Where would anyone get any?"

Saitou shrugged, "Beats me, but there's gotta be something more. I mean, the whole ribcage thing..."

Uchida suggested, "Let's just wait until we see what Hiiragi finds! Unless there's anything else here..." Splitting up, the two searched the rest of the Cabin, bedroom included, but found nothing of note.

A bit dissatisfied, Uchida headed out, making her way over to the stairwell down, suggesting, "We should give Hiiragi a little more time to look, so for now..."

Entering the Data Room, she saw Zaizen at one of the computers, clicking away with his mouse. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up, shaking his head, "Nothing yet. I only just started, but there's no information of note."

Uchida wondered, "Maybe it's not on the computer?"

Zaizen shrugged, "Then I would like a hand."

"On it," Saitou nodded, slipping into the chair of the computer across from Zaizen.

Uchida sighed, "Fine, I'll look at the bookshelf all by my lonesome."

"Sounds good," Saitou nodded. Rolling her eyes, Uchida headed over to the other side. Running her finger down the bookshelf, she tried to keep her eyes peeled for anything new: her and Zaizen had browsed earlier in hopes of finding that File.

However, though one thing caught her eye, it was hardly new. Pulling a book off the shelf, she read the title, as mentioned a few weeks ago: 'Theory of Luck'. Wasn't this the one that made Urabe think he could kill successfully? Or was that Leader's note? Getting a bit disgruntled, she returned it, promising to talk to Kinashi about it later.

Continuing her search, nothing showed up: no papers crammed in between books, or even in them, as she checked some of the largest ones and those that tied with Hope's Peak. Thinking the files might be in the Command Room, she added that to her list as she headed back, hearing Zaizen murmur, "Oho, what's this?"

Stepping behind him, she allowed for some room as Saitou got up, circling around. Looking at Zaizen's screen, she saw folder open called 'Data'. While that was unassuming, it was in another folder called 'Hope'. Taking a look, the long list of files within were none she recognized, '.brfr'.

"Burfur?" Saitou mumbled.

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen said, "I've never heard of a file extension with that name. The default program to open it, however, is called 'MindWeave'. I saw the program last time we were on the boat, but these files weren't here."

Uchida shrugged, "I've got nothing."

Zaizen began, "Take a look at these files, however. They all have simple names: Admin, All Star, Analyst, Animal Breeder, Archer, Astronaut Canidate..."

Uchida swallowed, "Those sound like Talents...and the Archer...she was in the 77th Class. Satou: she died."

Zaizen clicked one of them, which Uchida saw was the Analyst. Recalling something, Uchida gasped, "Ah!"

Zaizen nodded, "The latest file mentioned that one, no?"

Before Uchida could explain, a window popped up, a Hope's Peak logo showing for a second, before vanishing, being replaced by another window. Within this one was a strange image, blue with light and dark shades, lines running and curving and ebbing and flowing statically, seemingly making an image of some kind. Panning across it, it continued like this for some time. While Zaizen was focused on the pattern, Uchida saw another tab at the top of the window, reading, 'Otonashi Ryouko'.

Pointing at the name, she began, "There! I met her at the school, when everything was going down. She was pretending to be in the 77th Class."

Zaizen noted, "The file from Hope's Peak didn't give the name, but it certainly mentioned that the Analyst was female."

Saitou wondered, "Are any of us there?"

Minimizing it, Zaizen went back to the list, scrolling through, but neither 'Baller' nor 'Bancho' were present in the next section. However, soon enough, they came across some of note: a large chunk with a variety of numbers called 'Candidate', then 'Dreamer' and 'Enoshima'.

Uchida blinked, "Wait, hold on, what's that doing there? Shouldn't it be 'Supermodel'?"

Scrolling way down, Zaizen discovered, "'Supermodel' is right there..." Double clicking it, the next image popped up, displaying another window of blue lines in various shades. However, another box popped up, black, with white text reading: 'Analyst and Supermodel, 99.99% match'.

"Wh-what?" Zaizen stammered.

Uchida gawked, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Saitou shrugged, "I feel like I'm behind a few pages."

Zaizen elaborated, "One of the files mentioned some time ago that they'd scanned brains of the Talented. I would assume that's what these files are: records of the brain patterns of most of the students since the 56th Class."

Scrolling back, there was a large chunk: Luckster56, Luckster 57, Luckster58...all the way to Luckster 78. Nodding Zaizen confirmed, "I rest my case."

Saitou began, "So if they're comparing brains...I guess Enoshima's and Otonashi's are the same?"

Uchida mumbled, "There's the same person...somehow, I guess." Realization hitting her, she added, "Oh, _that's_ what she meant when she said I helped her..."

Saitou suggested, "Check another one then."

Scrolling back, Zaizen found the one that read 'Dreamer', opening it. Sure enough, the image opened, 'Katsuragi Yaichi' being readable at the top, along with another black dialog box, reading, 'Supermodel and Dreamer, 94.66% match'.

Brow furrowing, Uchida muttered, "Huh? That's way too close."

Zaizen sighed, growling, "They're both human, after all. If it were narrowed to the range in which humans were most radically different, the numbers would be radically different as well."

Saitou began, "Wait, wait: why do they have Katsuragi's brain in here?"

Uchida shuddered, "Don't put it like that!" Thinking back, she recalled, "Well, he said he'd been studied by both his granddad and Matsuda Yasuke, and they're both Super High School Level Neurologists, so I guess Hope's Peak just took this while they could." Looking at the list, she wondered, "Did they ever work on you, Zaizen-san?"

Scrolling down, Zaizen cringed as he saw 'Puzzler' in the list. Clicking it, another image appearing, the name 'Zaizen Koutarou' appearing at the top. "I feel violated," he muttered.

Uchida grumbled, "Stop getting weirded out and look for any more weird ones!"

The three looking over the list, Zaizen slowly scrolled down, and indeed, one more unusually named file popped out, 'Sonia'. A quick check revealed that it did in fact, match with the file known as 'Princess'.

Uchida wondered, "Hey, can you search for names?"

Moving his cursor to the computer's search bar in the upper right, Zaizen tapped out his own name, and sure enough, after a few moments, only 'Puzzler' remained.

Saitou suggested, "Check Kinashi. And me while you're at it." A few keystrokes later, and nothing.

"What about...Kamukura Izuru? Or Hinata Hajime? Also try me, and 'Fuyuki Atsuko'," Uchida suggested.

"One at a time," Zaizen hissed, before typing in each name flawlessly. While Kamukura, Uchida, and Fuyuki didn't show up, Hinata did, the file called 'Canidate11'.

Trying to think, Uchida wondered, "Is there any way to search by Class?"

Knowingly, Zaizen typed in '56' and '56th', but the only file he got was 'Canidate56', which was unrelated. Uchida suggested, "Then...Hanayume Nanako?"

Zaizen entered the name, and a file popped up: 'Mimic'. Clicking it, the dialogue box displayed, 'Canidate56 and Mimic, 95.76% match'.

"Super High School Level Mimic, huh?" Uchida said.

Zaizen began, "Yes, that makes sense..."

Saitou grumbled, "I'm just gonna go if you guys won't let me in."

Zaizen began, "As I told Uchida, she's the daughter of a Hope's Peak scientist, the one who wrote the files we've been reading. Hanayume Nanako attacked the school, injuring several students due to her relative lack of Talent, and now I understand why. Notice how she is more similar to this random, Prep student then Katsuragi and Enoshima were to each other...if the Mimic can only copy aspects of other Talents without the creativity and originality...I suppose I can see where that bitterness of hers came from."

Uchida felt like she was missing something, but brushed it aside for now. Zaizen muttered, "I wonder if she genuinely had any Talent. Her father was an important figure at the school, it seems, due to his involvement with the Hope Cultivation Project and Kamukura Izuru."

Uchida grimaced, "Oh, like you were telling me about the 1st Class. But come on, more than fifty years passed before she came into the school! Maybe things were different then, but now?"

Zaizen sighed, "I don't know any more..."

Uchida grumbled, "Well fine then, grump." Standing a bit straighter, she suggested, "I think we're about done here."

Zaizen suggested, "I'm going to give this a closer look. Perhaps there are other patterns..."

Smacking him on the back with her palm, Uchida said, "Knock yourself out." Turning toward the door, she finished, "We've got a bunch more stuff to see." Zaizen let out a displeased grumble, which Uchida took to mean 'good luck'.

Leaving the Data Room, Uchida turned, making her way downstairs, ignoring the other staircase down and heading into the Storage area. Raising her voice, she called, "Hiiragi-chan!?"

After a moment, Saitou began to head in, but Uchida grabbed him by the arm, grumbling, "Oh no, we're not going to go and get lost in there. We don't have the time."

Sure enough after a few moments, Hiiragi appeared from one of the entry points waving for them to follow before heading back. As they reached her, Uchida asked, "Did you find anything?"

Hiiragi nodded, "Yup! A pattern!" As she walked, she said, "It would've taken forever if I checked every one though, but I was lucky. None of them were locked!"

Uchida blinked, "Huh? Some definitely were..."

"They were," Monokuma said.

Hiiragi had a sharp intake of breath, leading Uchida to frown at the bear's sudden appearance. Monokuma ignored this, continuing, "But yeah, turns out, whoops! The unexpected reboot unlocked all the doors! The Command Room, all these containers..."

Uchida blinked, "Wait 'unexpected'?" Monokuma stared, but he didn't stick around for long.

Shaking her head, Hiiragi said, "We gotta hurry!"

As she hustled off, Uchida and Saitou followed as she led them to a dead end, the container at the door hanging open. Approaching, Hiiragi cracked open the pale green door revealing a ballista.

Saitou gasped, "What the hell is this doing here?"

Hiiragi began, "I think it's for an execution! Monokuma had to have them all on the boat, for any Culprit, right?"

Uchida nodded, "Okay, go on."

Moving along, Hiiragi led the around to another pale green container, which Uchida found familiar by the puppets hanging within, from Shirakawa's execution. She couldn't help but remember the whole matter surrounding his eyesight...he was probably able to see because they were in a virtual reality...right?

As she continued along, Hiiragi finished, "So, I went around and checked all the green containers I could, since you wouldn't put a skeleton in a normal container, right? It had to be an execution!"

Uchida grinned, "That's not luck! That's totally logic!"

Hiiragi gave a slight, satisfied giggle, before continuing on, finally reaching another pale green container. Opening it, Uchida flinched, the huge white skull within glaring at her. Stepping back, she got a better look, seeing that the skeleton only consisted of a torso, but only the lowest part of the spine and the upper part, arms included, remaining. There were two large hands, the bones like claws, and the menacing skeleton.

Daring to approach, Uchida stepped in, looking up. There were a few more gears, which made Uchida think that they were used to close the ribcage, but who knew what it was really meant to do. Who was it even meant for? Uchida's first guess would have been Shirakawa, but they'd just seen his just a few minutes ago. And days ago...

Looking at the rest of the contents, most of it was veiled in boxes, presumably decorations of some kind, but there were also a few things shoved up against the edge of the wall. Lifting one of the long, white, and curved objects up, she stated, "The other half of the ribs are still here."

Saitou wondered, "Why take them off?"

Uchida frowned, "They wouldn't fit under the bed, right? It's up against a wall."

Saitou shrugged, "I guess. Still it'd be better to just use one as is, right?"

Uchida nodded as she put it down, suggesting, "Yeah, like a spear."

Hiiragi wondered, "So, you know who did it?"

Uchida managed a smile as she noted, "Not until the Trial! You know how it goes." Hiiragi scratched her head sheepishly, but at least she had a smile.

Returning to the others, she began, "So, was that it down here?"

Hiiragi frowned, "So far! I'll keep looking."

Uchida said, "In that case...the Command Deck, Saitou-san?"

"Sounds good to me," Saitou nodded.

"Oh!" Hiiragi gasped, before wondering, "There might be a Hope's Peak file under the console there!"

Uchida blinked, "Eh? What makes you say that?"

Hiiragi swallowed, before admitting, "I heard some things back when I was on the real ship." Shaking her head, she insisted, "But you gotta find it! It's gotta be important, right!?"

Raising her hands defensively, Uchida nodded, "I got it! I'll get it!" Turning, she suggested, "We should get going though." As she made to move, she stopped, looking around, not sure where to go in this maze of containers.

"This way," Hiiragi said as she headed back, leading the two to the wall, where they were able to go alone as Hiiragi went back.

As they began to leave, Uchida noted, "She's doing pretty well, considering...everything."

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, I guess a little positive reinforcement will do that."

Reaching the exit, the pair made their way up, before going through the hallway of Cabins, through the Mess Hall, and up to the Deck. Heading up the stairs there, they turned, reaching the Command Deck. Leading the way in, Uchida looked around the new area.

The room was indeed the bridge of the boat, but the windows were clearly blocked by the thin walls that surrounded the outside landing. A steering mechanism rested by the door, while two rows of machines lined the center of the room, some cabinets in the back corners. Opposite the door was a large console with a good sized screen. Going through one of the cabinets was Pollyanna, a few things in a pile at her feet.

"Polly-san! Did you find anything?" Uchida wondered.

Turning to them, she nodded, "Several things of note, but nothing I've watched yet."

Nodding, Uchida moved by her, before saying, "One second..." Reaching the console, she crawled down, searching the space underneath, patting her hands around all the surface that she could, before backing out, frowning, "Nothing, huh?"

Saitou wondered, "Maybe someone grabbed it first?"

Polly stated, "I haven't looked there."

Uchida frowned, "Kinashi then..."

After a moment, Polly cleared her throat, before saying, "Well, to begin..." Opening one of the filing cabinet drawers, she withdrew a small box, before taking it to one of the open spots in the center of the room. Opening it, she pulled out a series of disks and folders. Each one was titled 'Survivor', with an extra mark reading 'Jujutsu Master', 'Baller', or some other Talent belonging to the 79th Class.

Opening the folder for Furinji, Uchida noted, "Hey, these are...pictures of his siblings?"

Polly nodded, "I believe that this is Monokuma's incentive from after Leader showed up."

Saitou looked to Uchida as he recalled, "That was when you fainted, right?"

Uchida frowned, "I collapsed! Because I was sick!"

Saitou insisted, "Still your fault."

As she sighed, she looked over to hers, which had been knowledge that her mother and granddad were still alive. However, picking one up, she began, "Katsuragi's...this is probably about that Youth Hope Project, right?"

"Pop it in," Saitou suggested.

Heading over to the console, Uchida did so, and the large screen began to play it. The three saw as Katsuragi Yumi, a bit boredly, gave her consent to be sheltered by Future Foundation, along with a bunch of others.

Something coming to mind, Uchida wondered, "You were with her though, right? As another one of the kids put into the shelter? Why don't you remember?"

Saitou sighed, "It's kinda weird. Basically, my memory got removed for that, then removed again for the Killing Game. When it got restored, I only remembered the stuff before that shelter hoax thing. I never saw any of the videos like that though, but I'm betting there's one for me, Kinashi, and everyone else."

Uchida turned back to the other things that had been in the box, wondering, "I didn't see one for either of you guys."

Polly nodded, "I knew about the virtual reality, naturally, so there was no need."

Saitou shrugged, "Well, I didn't get one since I had amnesia. And I'll bet Kinashi didn't get one either, since she knew what was going on."

Uchida recalled, "She said something about her mom and brother though."

"Yeah, well, her brother's in Future Foundation, so I figured. I don't know about her mom though, but she wouldn't need to lie about that," Saitou explained.

Uchida wondered, "What Talent does he have?"

"Super High School Level Poet, 75th Class. I haven't met him, but from what I heard, he's pretty...emotional," Saitou said.

"Uh-huh..." Uchida nodded, before removing the disk from the console and going back to the box. Returning it, she gave everything another look, but there wasn't anything else of note, so it was returned to the cabinet. Some searching through the cabinets found a few other boxes, each with more DVDs. One was marked 'Despair Theater'. Another was 'Despair Theater 2.0', and the last one was 'Monomi Theater'.

Uchida wondered, "Monomi?"

Saitou explained, "Oh, I know what that is. She was originally called 'Usami'. She was created for the virtual reality, but during the Jabberwock Island thing, Monokuma beat her up, turned her into Monomi, and she ended up getting killed. Or deleted, I guess, since she was an AI."

Pushing the box aside, Uchida nodded, "Okay then, what about these two?" Popping them open, they found one difference immediately. The first Despair Theater box had a disk for everyone, even Nakamura and Takanashi, but excluding Uchida, Saitou, and Kinashi, while the box labeled '2.0' had only six disks, one for everyone, including Saitou but excluding Kinashi.

Saitou pointed out, "These are probably the ones we just saw, right?" Swallowing, he removed the disk intended for Katsuragi, mumbling, "I'm not sure if I want to play it..."

Uchida frowned, stating, "There might be a clue on it."

Taking a breath, Saitou silently conceded, heading over to the console and inserting it. As he took a step back, it began to play, forgoing the talk from Kinashi entirely, skipping right to the action, so to speak, where the two in the video captured Katsuragi Yumi, dragging her away as she helplessly resisted.

Uchida could barely stand to watch, and she wasn't the only one: Polly gripped her rapier tightly, while Saitou's hands began to shake with rage. When Yumi called out a series of unfamiliar names, Saitou began to lean heavily on the machine in the center. Uchida shuddered as she weakly called for Saitou, whom slammed his fist onto his resting spot a few times as the video finished, Uchida flinching at the gunshot. She felt nauseous...seeing someone in such a helpless state being murdered so brutally...it reminded her way too much of the Final Exam of Mutual Killing.

Shaking his head, Saitou hissed, "Fuck..." Wiping his forehead, he muttered, "Fuck those two. And fuck Kinashi for digging up this shit."

Uchida swallowed, "Y-you said they...those two in Super High School Level Despair were dealt with, right?"

Polly stated, "Had they not been, I would hope to have been able to change that myself."

Removing the disk, Saitou sighed, "Yeah, they aren't a problem, but that doesn't mean it's fun to rip open old wounds." Shaking his head, he grumbled, "We fucking told her not to go patrolling at night..."

Uchida didn't say anything, hoping to drop the topic, Uchida looked over to the other box, beginning to take out the disks. Grabbing the one labeled for Katsuragi, she wondered, "He wouldn't have found this one, right?"

Taking another one, Pollyanna headed over to the console, suggesting, "Let's take a look." Popping it in, they braced themselves as it began to play.

The differences were clear from the beginning, as the video was less clear and vivid. What showed seemed to be a crowd of sorts, watching a guillotine on a stage. After a few moments, a tall man in a black mask came by, rope in hand, tugging someone along towards the guillotine. Uchida blinked as she recognized the blonde haired convict, "Sonia?"

The Queen seemed to struggle a bit, before being dragged over to the guillotine, head shoved down before being locked in by the wood, the crowd getting more and more antsy. Finally, the executioner went to the side, pulling a lever, the blade descending. Uchida flinched as it came down, decapitating Sonia once and for all, showering the front of the stage in her blood, deafening cheers echoing before the video shut off.

Polly frowned, "Saitou-san...you said that Sonia is alive, correct?"

"Yeah, and no way she went back to Novoselic. Besides, if Kinashi was right, there aren't that many people in Novoselic anymore," Saitou answered.

Uchida grumbled, "But that was definitely Sonia, right?"

Polly nodded, "Or a perfect impersonator."

Getting another disk, Uchida swapped them out, and the three continued to watch all of them, each one displaying some dark deed of loss in the form of death or destruction, including one for Katsuragi Yumi, though the video was far less graphic then the first one, involving Yumi being killed in her sleep.

Tired of these 'Despair' videos, Uchida looked over to the box for Monomi Theater, finding almost twenty discs, labeled from 'I' to 'XIX'. Taking the first one, she headed over, popping it in.

With a collective bafflement, the three watched as Monokuma explained the plot, belittling the main character, before ending the episode abruptly.

Saitou stared, "...What was that?"

"M-Monomi Theater," Uchida said.

Polly sighed, "I doubt it is of any significance."

Saitou shrugged, "I think I saw an episode or two back in Novoselic? I'm done."

Uchida pointed out, "But there's like, twenty!"

Saitou suggested, "Well, if you wanna check it out, then be my guest. I'm going to go yell at Kinashi."

Heading out, Polly said, "I will check on Hiiragi and Zaizen."

While Uchida gave them pouty looks, they didn't relent, so she grabbed the next disk, however, Saitou returned, beginning, "Oh yeah, there was something, actually."

Uchida blinked as he began, "When we were in Storage, I remembered something. I was talking with Oomichi back when I was first exploring the Wall, after Sonia showed herself and we found out about the Worst Incident. I didn't remember until recently, but she said something weird."

"She was going on about having psychic powers or something, and I told her to tell me something about my birth. She said 'alone but not unloved. A dark prison, but freed by a pure, white angel'."

Uchida blinked, before gasping in mock surprise, "She's actually a Super High School Level Poet!"

Saitou blurted a laugh, before insisting, "No, she was spot on!" Uchida raised an eyebrow as he continued, "I know, right? I'm still tripping out. Did I ever tell you I was an orphan?" Uchida shook her head, and he explained, "Well, my real mom or someone left me in a coin locker. 'Dark prison'. The one who found me, Asumi Haruka, 'a pure, white angel', took me in. That's where I got my name: 'Saitou' was the name of the place, and 'Shiro' came from white, since I was really pale when she found me."

Uchida blinked, "And Oomichi was right?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, I was freaking out a little."

Uchida shuddered, "Even in death, she's still kinda spooky."

Letting out a sigh, Saitou gave a wave as he headed out, finishing, "Anyway, enjoy whatever the hell it is you're getting into."

Uchida felt her eye twitch as she muttered, "I'll try..." Going back, she grabbed the next disk, and began her journey. Unfortunately, it was rather boring, but luckily, it was split up into episodes that were only a few minutes long. It did get surprisingly dark though for a spell, but then wound down to a rather weird ending, in which Monokuma tried to get more money out of the viewers.

Replacing the disks upon finishing, Uchida knew she didn't have a lot of time left, so she took off running, heading out of the Command Deck, and making her way around an up, reaching the Upper Deck, where Kinashi stood.

As she approached, Kinashi lit up, smiling, "Ah, given the amount of time you took, I hope your investigation was thorough."

Uchida nodded, "So do I."

Stepping forwards, Kinashi reached into her kimono, before withdrawing a single paper. Handing it over, she said, "I believe you were looking for this? Please, for one last time, allow me to hand it to you."

Scowling, Uchida snatched it away, muttering, "Where did you find it? Under the console in the Command Deck?"

Kinashi blinked, before nodding, "Precisely."

Uchida wondered, "And did you read the others too."

Kinashi admitted, "You discovered me. Yes, I have gotten the gist of what they hold. Talent is the object of my disgust, so naturally, I had to know all that I could. I only gave you the files after finishing myself. Needless to say, it was quite a fright when you uncovered me reading one with Zaizen-san, but I was able to keep you from noticing with a bit of slight of hand. Regarding the one found in the Security Room, I had read it the night before Zaizen even arrived there."

Uchida frowned, "Just brag forever then why don't you?"

Kinashi smiled softly as she admitted, "I simply want to try and be a little more honest..."

"Did you kill Katsuragi?" Uchida glared.

Kinashi's look became intense as she replied, "I most certainly did not."

"What about Shimao?" Uchida added.

Kinashi frowned, before sighing, "Urabe...saw my point of view, to a degree. He shied away from Talent, and I saw an ally. I was too hasty in enlisting him, however, and he grew too confident too quickly, as I said before as Leader. I believed him to be genuinely Lucky, so I predicted that he would not die unless he forced it himself, but..."

Uchida sighed, "I get it, I get it..." turning away, she took a look at the paper, searching for the usual readable section, but it turned out it was rather short.

**Named in honor of the now deceased founder of Hope's Peak Academy, Kamukura Izuru, Super High School Level Hope, and the fruits of the Hope Cultivation Project, has been 'born'.**

**Possessing several hundred Talents from more than two decades worth of Hope's Peak students, Kamukura Izuru is likely unmatched. Testing still needs to be done, however, but the initial subject, [REDACTED], was physically perfect and willing to give himself to the cause of a brighter future. Truly he has more faith and love in Hope's Peak Academy then any, to sacrifice so much.**

**After physical testing, he was effectively erased, first legally, and then mentally. In an attempt to create a mentally stable human from the highly intrusive brain surgery, his personality was removed, and therapy will be required to instill within him the hopes for the future. We predict that not only will he have the capabilities of reaching the physical capabilities of any task humanely possible, his mental faculties truly shine, to the point of being able to predict the future, psychic Talents, and obscene Luck. Much has been sacrificed, but the project has been a major success.**

**It is doubtless that his actions will change the course of humanity.**

Uchida flinched as she finished, putting the file under her arm for Zaizen later, before grumbling, "Nothing I didn't already know." As she swallowed, she couldn't help but think...Hinata had wanted to be Talented that badly? So badly he allowed for himself to be erased from the world? They hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye...

Kinashi noted, "And yet...Hope's Peak Academy's inexcusable pride in their creation."

"Is that all then?" Uchida asked.

Kinashi said, "I certainly hope that is the case."

As she finished, a series of bells echoed throughout the boat. Monokuma began, "Alright everyone! It's time for our final Trial! Oh, how do I know that? Just ignore that and head to the Courtroom door at the bottom of the ship!"

Swallowing, Uchida turned, heading back to the steps, Kinashi softly following behind her as they headed all the way down, entering the belly of the boat as they reached the red doorway at last.

As Uchida passed the file over to Zaizen, he nodded as they waited for the door to open, quickly reading. Taking a breath, Uchida knew that there was one important member of their group missing, but...

He wasn't dead.

None of them were.

There was no need to reminisce, they just had to charge forward into that door, beginning a Trial of Rulers and Pawns.

A Trial of Freedom and Captivity.

A Trial of Dreams and Nightmares.

A Trial of Hope and Despair.

* * *

**Okay, last chapter for now. And by 'for now' I mean I'm only skipping one day. The final Trial will begin on the 24th!**

**However, since it came up in the chapter, it's worth mentioning Monomi Theater and Hanayume's files. Rather than force you to go back and read them one by one, or remember them (especially Monomi Theater. I mean, who read that crap?) I've compiled them into one page each. Maybe check them out tomorrow after I don't update?**

**Monomi Theater: pastebin(.com)/cyjn5ACZ**

**Hanayume Denichirou Files: pastebin(.com)/v8XuUFn7**

**Also, I'm still a goof and totally forgot the Report Card again! Here's Ikegami Fumi's!: pastebin(.com)/H2sZzT0r**

**Thanks for reading, see you!  
**


	32. 6-5 Part 1: Trial of Revelry and Wrath

With a creak, the red doors opened, revealing a familiar sight. Uchida wasn't surprised to see the glass walls once again dark, the seas outside only barely illuminated by the light from the Courtroom.

The only major change was the podiums: last time, only one portrait stood, but this time, there were ten. Uchida frowned as she took her spot next to Katsuragi's, but she also spotted Furinji's nearby, the blood colored cross made of a belt, the ends crossed over the center.

"It's strange to not see Sonia here now," Polly noted.

Sitting in his throne, Monokuma shrugged, "Rest in peace..."

Polly glared, "She's not dead."

Monokuma sobbed, "She's dead to me!"

Clearing his throat, the bear began, "So, if you don't know how it goes by now, I feel sorry for you, but we do have two newcomers!"

"Not really," Saitou grumbled.

Ignoring him, Monokuma continued, "Vote. Culprit, black, dies. Innocent, white, Culprit, lives." Monokuma nodded, "I think that sums it up!"

"So it does," Kinashi nodded, before beginning, "But regarding Katsuragi's fate, I think we have a bit more detail to discern."

Zaizen nodded, "Indeed. I think the murder weapon is largely suspect."

Hiiragi agreed, "It's too big!"

Polly asked, "What is it, exactly?"

Uchida explained, "Well, Hiiragi searched Storage and found the out that some of the containers had execution devices. Saitou-san and I saw the ones that were used in Shirakawa's execution."

Saitou added, "But more importantly, that's where the skeleton thing came from: a container just like it."

"I don't know who it was meant for though," Uchida shrugged, before pointing out, "Not like it matters."

Kinashi said, "It was quite clearly used to execute Katsuragi."

Uchida frowned, "That's not what I meant!" Shaking her head, she grumbled, "And stop wasting our time."

Kinashi sighed, "Then I will return the floor to you."

With a huff, Uchida began to think, before admitting, "Well, I guess it could have been intended for him. Or me, I guess. Who knows."

Saitou interrupted, "Still though, the problem is like you said earlier: it would probably be way easier to kill Katsuragi any other way."

"How'd the trap even work?" Hiiragi wondered.

Uchida pondered aloud, "Well...'trap' might have been it. There was a clock on it, probably a timer...if the Culprit triggered it somehow once Katsuragi was in his bed-"

"Then tying him down would have been pointless," Polly noted.

Saitou added, "Plus, it's not like it's easy to hide. There's no way those ribs wouldn't have been sticking out from under the bed."

Zaizen suggested, "Then they might have tied down Katsuragi first, but set it up like they did make it resemble a trap."

Hiiragi frowned, "They couldn't've carried the thing all the way up though without someone noticing, right? I mean, I was down there!"

Zaizen nodded, "I was in my Cabin at the time, I believe."

Polly added, "Uchida was above, while Saitou was around, but he found the body while heading down.

Uchida finished, "The only ones unaccounted for were Katsuragi and Kinashi."

Kinashi stated, "This is true, but in the same vein...Hiiragi-san, Zaizen-san, Pollyanna-san...it is entriely possible for you to have been Culprits as well."

Saitou growled, "Hell no! I saw Polly a little before and a little after the murder!"

"But not Zaizen-san or Hiiragi-san?" Kinashi replied. As Saitou clenched his fist, she continued, "And there is another option you did not consider: while you passed his Cabin, you noticed nothing wrong, correct?" Clearly suspicious, Saitou nodded, and Kinashi began, "However, you only saw his room: the desk, bed, and window at most. Perhaps Zaizen-san was not in the Data Room, but lurking in one of the many unused Cabins?"

"Preposterous!" Zaizen growled.

Uchida admitted, "Well, it's not really. I mean, like Hiiragi was saying about dragging the ribs all the way up: they could have done it at any time as long as they hid it somewhere. They could have even had it in the bathroom: that's right there!"

Hiiragi moaned, "Ah! Katsuragi-san could've been in one of the Cabins too!"

Uchida swallowed as she began, "Maybe...that's how it happened. The Culprit noticed Katsuragi hiding somehow, and took advantage of it, just like with Shimao."

Polly admitted, "That is fairly reasonable, but..."

Uchida frowned, "Yeah, I don't know if we can narrow it down any more..."

Saitou noted, "I don't really see Hiiragi being able to tie Katsuragi down."

Zaizen began, "But she was the one in Storage: otherwise the Culprit would have needed to dodge her."

Saitou retorted, "But you were in your Cabin! You didn't hear a thing until the announcement!"

Zaizen hissed, "All that means is that there was no struggle!"

Polly frowned, "Could...Katsuragi have desired his death?"

A silence passed over the Courtroom, Uchida murmuring, "Well, maybe, but...he knew he wouldn't really die!"

Kinashi suggested, "Perhaps that is why he did not resist?"

Saitou growled, "How do you know that?"

"His wrists and ankles...was there bruising? Were his clothes tussled? Did you examine the body or did you simply follow the guide of the often misleading Monokuma File?" Kinashi chided. Rolling her eyes, she insisted, "All I needed was a mere glance to tell. You had full stock of the entire investigation and...nothing to show for it."

Uchida muttered, "Well, you don't have to be rude about it."

Kinashi sighed, "I apologize, but I am quite disappointed. You are not taking this seriously. While Katsuragi is alive, yes, he will likely not be as you knew him. He would be as he was upon boarding the Silver Lining: he will not be familiar with you, Enoshima, the Worst Incident, or the death of his sister. And if we fail here, then the same fate will befall us."

"W-we are taking this seriously!" Uchida insisted. Kinashi turned aside, seemingly unimpressed. Uchida frowned; she knew they goofed off sometimes, but it wasn't like things were out of control yet.

Returning to the topic, Uchida began, "So, if he did let someone kill him...was it planned, like with Rukawa and Shirakawa? Or was it more like he just accepted his fate?"

Saitou frowned, "Well, if anyone wanted to kill him, it would mean they wanted to leave."

Zaizen added, "But if he wanted them to kill him, then that would mean he wanted them to leave."

Thinking aloud, Uchida said, "The one who probably wants to leave most is...Kinashi." Looking up, Kinashi was inexpressive as Uchida explained, "You've got to get out of here before Future Foundation finds a way to take you out."

After another moment of thought, she said, "But the one Katsuragi would want to leave the most would be...Hiiragi-chan?"

Hiiragi insisted, "He'd want you to leave!"

Uchida admitted, "Yeah, but it couldn't have been me..." Shaking her head, she noted, "He even said he couldn't have chosen between us! Maybe he found you first and-"

"No!" Hiiragi cried.

Backing off, Uchida sighed, "Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid, but...if he really asked you..." Swallowing she began, "I mean, if you think about it, you're the weakest out of us. He'd probably call that moé, but-"

"I still don't know what that means!" Hiiragi groaned.

Uchida grimaced, "It's not important! But you're not as smart as me, him, Zaizen, or Kinashi, and you're not as tough as Saitou or Polly. If the Game restarted without you, then that'd be one less person he cares about in danger! And you're always so considerate, there's no way you'd forget anything important, even if you didn't understand it!" Hiiragi dropped her gaze, becoming crestfallen. Uchida gulped, "B-but just because it kind of makes sense doesn't make it true!"

Zaizen shrugged, "Occam's razor would say otherwise."

Uchida growled, "Then we'll just find the thing that makes more sense!"

Saitou stated, "It makes way more sense that it's Kinashi though."

Kinashi scoffed, "Hardly."

Jabbing a finger, Saitou insisted, "Seriously! I mean, even if she you didn't actually kill him, you showed him that fucking video. You might as well have done it!"

Kinashi glared, "You know full well it does not work that way."

Monokuma nodded, "It most definitely does not work that way!"

Kinashi retorted, "And you neglect the fact that I have little way to defend myself. Chances are high that my followers were killed or routed. My only allies are in here, and that is a debatable statement."

Saitou grumbled, "Well...your hair is stupid!"

Polly stated, "It's rather close to yours, actually."

Hiiragi gave him a stern look as she added, "I still think it's cute!"

"You think?" Saitou asked, running a hand over his hair happily.

"On her!" Hiiragi insisted.

Saitou sighed, "I'm just kidding."

Kinashi gave Hiiragi a smile as she stated, "Your compliment continues to soothe me. I find long hair to be a bother, but I commend those who wear it well."

"Guys shut up oh my god!" Uchida groaned, running a palm down her face, before snarling, "The Trial!" As they calmed down a bit, Uchida took a breath, thinking for a second.

Hiiragi was an unlikely killer, even though she was in the ideal place.

Zaizen would have had more trouble. Polly moreso.

Neither Uchida nor Saitou would have had the opportunity.

Kinashi made the most sense, but even then, it was hard to find a good reasoning.

Uchida's stomach fell as she began, "If...if it's none of you, then...it'd be Katsuragi, huh?"

Saitou muttered, "Hey, Kinashi's not out of the woods yet."

Zaizen stated, "Drop it. Your bias is clear."

"Like you have room to talk..." Uchida murmured under her breath. Increasing her volume a bit, she began, "It's pretty clear why he'd want to do it, and as for how, he did go to Storage."

Polly wondered, "But how did he bind himself?"

Kinashi explained, "It would have been simple for him to tie three of the binds and the gag. It's the last one that's an issue, but he may have taken a cue from 'Nakamura', and tied the fourth one with his teeth."

"And put the gag on after? With his tied up hands?" Uchida countered.

Saitou grinned in satisfaction, "So you can slip up."

Kinashi gave a condescending smile as she stated, "I am quite human, thank you. But some are more human than others."

After a moment, Uchida gasped, "Wait, no! The rag was tied to the bedpost behind him, so...he could have wiggled his head through, tightened it, and then...he couldn't have tied the last one with his teeth.

Hiiragi wondered, "Maybe he tied up his arm some other way?"

Saitou noted, "He didn't have the slack to gag himself with his hand tied up..."

"Perhaps it was a type of knot that pulls itself tight with resistance? A noose comes to mind as an example," Polly said.

Uchida admitted, "He didn't seem very good with that kind of stuff, and it didn't look like it could."

Zaizen muttered, "It's not as though there's anything else in the room that could pull the knot. It would have to be his hand or mouth. The door was quite open the whole time, and there was no way to close the bathroom door remotely."

Uchida blinked, before gasping, "Remotely! That's it! I thought it was the trigger, but there was a cord around the ribcage. What if the end that was on the ground was tied to the loop around Katsuragi's wrist!"

Shaking his head, Zaizen sighed, "This is news to me..."

Saitou said, "Well, if it were tied, it would still be now, right?"

Uchida though back, before suggesting, "Well, it was snapped off, so what if he made a loop, tied to rest to the bed and the ribcage, before weakening a part of it. Then, when the timer triggered the ribcage, he slipped his hand through. The ribcage would have tightened, but it probably would have stopped once the cord held it back, then it would have broken where Katsuragi weakened it and popped off. Katsuragi would be tied up, and the ribcage would finish the job."

Saitou admitted, "I guess it would work..."

"It seems clear enough," Polly stated.

Zaizen had a hard look as he noted, "Almost too clear. We haven't been at this for very long at all."

Kinashi began, "I do not believe the most important question his 'how', but rather 'why'? Even if Katsuragi did commit this complex suicide, for what purpose?"

Saitou glared, "It's obviously over his sister."

Kinashi sighed, "Then why the needless complexity? Him wanting death is reasonable, as he would forget the passing of Katsuragi Yumi, but him doing the deed himself in such a non-obvious fashion...did he want escape? That would contradict the purpose of death by his own hand, as his memories would survive, while ours would be eliminated with our lives lost and the Game restored."

Uchida's mind raced, before she mumbled, "Well, he..."

"Didn't believe you, obviously," Saitou stated, before elaborating, "Not that I blame him. I mean, everything about dying but not dying is all your idea! For all we know, they've been sitting in this machine for the last two and a half years until you came along and started it."

Kinashi sighed, "Then why put the 79th Class here here in the first place? It was a very busy month for Enoshima: kidnapping the 79th Class, rallying the Preparatory students, testing her memory removal devices... Were a horrible mistake made, the most logical course of action would have been to simply tie the loose end and have you all killed, but she felt that it was worth it to keep you alive. Very worth it. This operation is of a scale even greater than her involvement in the Jabberwock situation."

Hiiragi frowned, "But why did she capture us?"

"I think Sonia said, 'the purpose is none other than Despair'," Saitou recalled.

Kinashi sighed, "They why not simply allow you to Despair with the rest of the world?"

Uchida snapped, "Do _you_ know why!?"

"I do not," Kinashi stated, continuing, "But I am certain it can be deduced logically."

Zaizen suggested, "Or perhaps you do know, but you want us to figure it out ourselves?"

Shaking her head, Uchida said, "I'm sure it's important, but shouldn't we be getting back to the murder?"

Kinashi insisted, "Answering one question may allow for others to be solved. It is not as though there is no evidence that Katsuragi's death is inclusive only to his death. If the cause is truly the video of his sister's death, then there is something that happened in between his viewing of the video and his murder, no?"

Uchida realized, "The reboot?"

Saitou sighed, "But no one knows how that happened..." Realization dawning on his face, he snarled, "Except you, Monokuma!"

Monokuma whined, "Ehhhhh? I don't wanna..."

Zaizen shrugged, "Well, if you know nothing, then..."

Monokuma growled, "Hey! I know plenty of things! But telling you would be too boring."

Uchida suggested, "Well, if you hint at it cryptically, maybe we'll figure it out anyway without you really saying anything?"

Monokuma grinned, "There's an idea! Okay, how about this: a fatal error occured!"

After a moment, Uchida stated, "So with computers, that's like..."

Zaizen explained, "A contradiction in code. A paradox."

Uchida's mind raced, "A paradox? What could cause that?"

Saitou suggested, "Like a glitch?"

Hiiragi wondered, "Bugs?"

Polly mumbled, "Something that shouldn't be able to happen, but did."

Zaizen sighed, "That's the definition of a paradox."

"Well, it might make it easier to visualize!" Uchida noted, before thinking again, before wondering allowed, "So, what _can't_ happen in a virtual reality?"

Hiiragi nodded, "It can't be real!"

"Shoosh!" Uchida waved, trying to hide her smile.

Scratching his head, Saitou suggested, "Well, it been doing a good job of physics and stuff, so I doubt it's that."

Zaizen realized, "But perhaps it refers to another set of rules?"

Uchida nodded, "The Laws!" Thinking over them, she began, "Let's see...there was one about littering."

Polly stated, "If a Law were broken, then Monokuma would punish the offender, correct?"

Hiiragi frowned, "But if Monokuma broke a Law, then another Monokuma would punish him. There's more than one! I saw it!"

Uchida opened her mouth, but her words got caught in her throat. She realized, "Wait...sure, there are more than one Monokuma, but he's not the only Overseer."

Saitou blinked, "Sonia? But we haven't seen her in ages!"

Polly nodded, "Not since Enoshima took her away, right after your memories were restored."

Zaizen suggested, "So, Enoshima accidentally struck Sonia, and had to be punished?"

Uchida shook her head, noting, "No, this had to have happened around the time I woke up. After I got my memories back."

Zaizen continued, "Then, something similar? Sonia and Enoshima appeared to heckle Katsuragi, and..."

"No..." Hiiragi shook her head.

Trying to think about that collection of disks, Uchida remembered, "Hey, what about all the other ones? I mean, we saw 'Despair Theater 2.0', but then there was 'Despair Theater', which had all those fake looking ones."

Zaizen asked, "Where was this?"

Polly began, "In the Command Deck. One video displayed Sonia Nevermind being executed in front of a crowd, but it must be fake."

Monokuma grumbled, "Well sooooorry. I would've touched them up if I'd needed them, but Kinashi took my idea!"

"Nonsense. 'Despair Theater'? Is that what you thought of my work, Monokuma?" Kinashi sneered.

"Yes!" Monokuma laughed.

"Rude," she spat.

Uchida began, "So, that was your original incentive?"

Monokuma nodded, "Yup! I mean, I wasn't really using incentives, but that one...let's just say it's special!"

Saitou summarized, "So, you were going to use those to make everyone who was left Despair?"

Monokuma shrugged, "What's the worst thing you could imagine? That's what those videos are!"

Saitou nodded, "And Kinashi's were pretty much the worst things that happened to you guys, so it's not far off."

"I delivered valuable information!" Kinashi insisted.

"Poorly," Saitou argued.

As they bickered, an few pieces clicked together in her mind, Uchida beginning, "So...that's all Enoshima really wanted? Just like Sonia said? For us to Despair?"

Saitou admitted, "Maybe...I mean, this was supposed to be a Trial run for the 78th Class' Killing Game. Her plan was to let the world watch them offing each other and falling to Despair, in hopes that it would crush the morale of everyone remaining, but it backfired and did the opposite when they resisted her, but who knows what's been happening here."

Kinashi huffed, "Nothing, according to you, even though the timer clearly read that it counted down to the next session."

Uchida growled, "Hold it!" Taking a breath, she began, "Look, maybe we can figure out what happened in all those other rounds? I mean, the Game rebooted constantly without anyone leaving, so either Kinashi's lying or...there was some other purpose?"

"Or both," Saitou shrugged.

Kinashi admitted, "While that is certainly a possibility, I believe it is far more interesting to assume I am correct. And with that in mind, what scenarios could possibly allow for no one to be ejected?"

After a moment, Zaizen suggested, "If none of the Culprits were successful, then..."

Uchida finished, "The Game would just keep going, right?"

Polly said, "If the Game went on too long without reaching its goal, then perhaps Enoshima would reboot it?"

Monokuma snarled, "No! I wouldn't want the Game to just be rebooted if nothing changed! I didn't want this stupid two and a half year nothing. I didn't know about it though since...this machine wasn't properly tested! Turned on and left alone...it's so lonely here."

Hiiragi frowned, "But you did restart it..."

"I told you I didn't know!" Monokuma growled.

Hiiragi moaned, "Nooooo! I mean the first time! Nakamura won, remember? In the real world!"

Uchida nodded, "That's true... Monokuma could have just killed you guys." Monokuma kept silent.

Polly wondered, "Then why didn't he?"

Saitou shrugged, "You can't Despair if you're dead, right?"

Kinashi reasoned, "Then death would have never been a threat. I believe Enoshima was quite honest about killing the entirety of the 78th Class. But why is the 79th Class different?"

Zaizen noted, "None of us actually schooled in Hope's Peak Academy's main building, for one."

"So? I don't think Enoshima really cared about Hope's Peak. I think she just used it. It's Kinashi who wants everyone connected to it gone," Saitou explained.

"I only wish ill upon the fools who still worship that corrupt establishment and their current positions of authority," Kinashi glared.

Saitou yawned, "Yeah yeah yeah..."

Uchida finished, "So, if Enoshima needed us alive...why?"

Saitou gasped, "Oh! If she was trying to make you guys Despair, then she'd have more members!"

Zaizen noted, "Did she really require them? The world was already close to a rapid spiral downward. Even if she'd tried, I doubt she could have stopped that."

Uchida began, "That's a good point, I mean...what if she didn't use us? What if she did the same thing, but with, say, another Class of Hope's Peak students?"

Kinashi smiled, "An excellent conjecture! Such a thing would have been possible: for example, imagine if this ship was meant to host, not a Class Trip, but a Class Reunion? The 67th Class would have graduated about ten years before the first spring after the Worst Incident. Why not them?"

Polly stated, "If it was an attempt to test her ideas for the 78th Class, then a younger group would be more fitting."

Kinashi said, "Then the 75th Class? It certainly wouldn't matter much: gifted with success, Hope's Peak alumna have little reason to change and adapt to the real world, and likely keep their bizarre, unworldly personalities for decades."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen scoffed, "I don't think I've tasted coffee as bitter as you're being."

Ignoring him, Kinashi continued, "In fact, it might have been easier for her to kidnap the older students: a reunion is far more believable then a Class Trip."

Saitou shrugged, "Yeah, but adults have like, schedules and stuff."

Kinashi sighed, "This is true, but my point still stands: why place the 79th Class in such a difficult scenario, only to keep them from their deaths?"

Uchida frowned in thought: it was definitely strange. First, Killing Game in which anyone could have died, then a Killing Game where no one could die.

If she wanted to keep everyone alive, or even one person, then there was no reason for the first Killing Game.

The only logical outcome was...plans changing? But what were her initial plans? Creating Despair? But that seems to be her current plan too...

Did it have to do with the virtual reality itself then?

Curious, Uchida asked, "Saitou-san! This virtual reality...Enoshima used it for Hinata and Sonia on Jabberwock Island too, right? Or a different one, I guess. I keep hearing about it, but..."

Saitou shook his head, stating, "No, that one was made by Future Foundation. The survivors from the 78th Class hijacked it, then the Remnants hijacked it from them before they went in. Basically."

Zaizen wondered, "And what exactly was the reason for this? I imagined efforts would be on restoring the world."

Saitou explained, "That's what it was for! It was meant for therapy: it'd remove memories and put good ones in, before...well, they never got to planning out how to restore them, but I imagine they'd break it to them more gently, or not tell them the worst stuff. The whole Worst Incident was really rough on a lot of people: some powered through it, but others not so much."

Uchida blinked, "Wait, so what the hell is Enoshima using it for?"

Saitou opened his mouth, before gawking, "W-well, the opposite, it sounds like."

Uchida wondered, "How did Future Foundation make it? I mean, this is really advanced, so it was probably some Talented alumna, right?"

Sweating a bit, Saitou nodded, "Y-yeah. An AI Programmer did a lot of it, there was some of Matsuda's stuff, some help from Katsuragi's grandpa, a Computer Engineer, a Therapist..."

Hands caressing the side of her head, she wondered, "And how the hell did Enoshima get all of that!?"

Wiping his forehead, Saitou swallowed, "I...I think I messed up a little."

Uchida groaned, "You're telling me you didn't realize Enoshima made a virtual reality before it was invented!?"

Zaizne interjected, "Now hold on: she was both the Super High School Level Analyst and the Super High School Level Admin, based on those files in the computer. Studying and replicating those Talents was not out of the question. It was in the file from Hope's Peak, if you recall, that mentioned replicating Talent without brain surgery."

Kinashi blinked, "Super High School Level Admin?"

Zaizen sighed, "It was on the computer along with all of the other Talent brain wave patterns. I compared several of them, and found that Enoshima was not only listed as herself, the Analyst, and the Supermodel, but the Admin as well. She also had a 98% match with Fujisaki Chihiro. If I were to check, I'm certain that it would be close to those other Talents that were just mentioned."

Kinashi stated, "If they were all there. How old is the Therapist, for example? If they were a student long before the 56th Class, then they would not have been recorded, Katsuragi Seijiro aside. The 54th and 55th Classes at most, perhaps, but no further.

Saitou reasoned, "This place isn't very therapiatricle."

"'Therapeutic'," Kinashi corrected.

"Sure," Saitou shrugged.

Narrowing her eyes briefly, Kinashi began, "But I do not believe that Enoshima Junko was capable of creating all of this herself. No: she hijacked the New World Program with an AI, created by herself, but it was merely a copy of Fujisaki's Alter Ego program. She admitted to the world that she was poor with computers, yet this place requires ingenuity, conceptualization, and Talent beyond mere Analysis." Kinashi added, "Matsuda Yasuke may have aided her directly, as it was he who devised the memory removal techniques she and her cohorts so fervently abused, but I do not think she created a fully functioning virtual reality. And what Talents under her could replaced those used by Future Foundation? A Mechanic? A Cook? A Traditional Dancer? An Imposter?"

Shaking her head, she finished, "I highly doubt we are within an Imposter virtual reality..."

Saitou growled, "But she made one! It doesn't matter how. She's done whatever she wanted so far!"

Zaizen noted, "And died, apparently."

Kinashi nodded, "Despite her Talent, she was fallible. Not often, but it is certainly true."

Hiiragi pouted, "I don't get it..."

Uchida began, "So, what if she had a few extra Talents under her? I mean, could she make a virtual reality with say, a Puzzler? Or a Tutor?"

Zaizen scoffed, "You think we helped her to create this?"

Polly noted, "There's a possibility...if it were made against Enoshima's will, a loophole might have been installed to avoid death, causing the loop. Or perhaps it was sabotaged?"

Hiiragi mumbled, "I thought it was supposed to let us go..."

Saitou admitted, "Yeah, if they could have kept from killing you guys, they probably could have let you go. It's not like Enoshima was paying a lot of attention. If she was, she probably would have snapped you guys out of repeating the same thing over and over."

"I would have!" Monokuma nodded.

Saitou insisted, "Well, it's not really any different from the other virtual reality!"

Kinashi frowned, "That is absolutely untrue."

Saitou shrugged, "So what if we had a Queen running around instead of a rabbit?"

Uchida wondered, "I don't know, you said their memories got removed, right?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, they were like they'd just gone through the front gates of Hope's Peak on day one."

Zaizen asked, "But these were members of Super High School Level Despair, right?"

Saitou continued, "That's what I said. It turned out all their wounds were just self mutilation, and who knows what screwed up stuff they did. They were all a little messed up even before Enoshima dug her claws into them..."

Uchida wondered, "So, were any of them crippled?"

Saitou thought for a moment, before nodding, "Yeah, you know it. When I say 'screw up stuff', I really meant it. One chopped off his hand and replaced it with Enoshima's. Another did the same thing with their eye. Another with...actually, I don't want to say."

Head starting to hurt, Uchida grumbled, "So, one of them was half blind?"

Saitou nodded, "Yup. Well, it got fixed went he went in, but then he lost the eye again..."

Uchida pointed out, "But Shirakawa's eyes weren't fixed!"

Saitou snapped, "He was blind before he went into Hope's Peak!"

Uchida growled, "Which is what makes it weird! You just said whoever lost their eye again, but they couldn't see out of it, right? The why could Shirakawa see out of his mutilated eyes!? It doesn't make any sense!"

Saitou conceded, before shaking his head and admitting, "Look, I don't know why, alright! I couldn't see out of my eye after Kinashi cut it, but that was because of all the blood."

Delving into her thoughts, Uchida tried to sort things out. There was a clear difference there.

A virtual reality created by Future Foundation could replicate wounds that depleted senses.

A virtual reality created by Enoshima Junko couldn't.

Was it just less advanced? Was it because it was tapping directly into the brain or something? But then why was the Remnant half blind? Could it have healed and allowed him to see? Uchida had a feeling that wasn't the case...

Glancing around, Uchida tensed a bit as she saw Kinashi's eyes on her. She wasn't the only one, but while the others looked confused, Kinashi seemed...expecting.

Trying to weave it all together, Uchida went back to the initial problem. Thinking back to the brain scans, she couldn't help but remember that there weren't many of them there, only Zaizen and Katsuragi. Did Enoshima really need those?

If she really needed them though...why? They weren't friends at the time, so there were no bonds to break. In fact, Uchida wasn't even a real member of the 79th Class, so she was definitely out.

But were all of them really replaceable?

Uchida began to sort the others in her mind...

Talents of technical ability and skill, like the Baller, the Healer, the Jujutsu Master, the Spelunker, and the Fencer.

Talents of arts and ingenuity, such as the Kabuki Actor, the Fear Monger, and the Game Master.

Talents of knowledge and trades, for example, the Hunter and the Puzzler.

Talents of charisma and leadership, like the Retail Clerk, the Tutor, the Miko Priestess, and the Bancho.

Talents whose full potential was once yet to be uncovered, like the Luckster.

And Talents exceptional in their own right such as...

The Dreamer.

With a shudder, Uchida spoke, "That's...that's it. That's why Enoshima captured us! She wanted Katsuragi!"

Hiiragi frowned, "Why him?"

Uchida swallowed, "It had to be him. Only he could have done...this. All of this..."

Zaizen muttered fearfully, "What are you implying?"

Uchida continued, "It's kind of a long shot, but...I mean, how real does this virtual reality feel?"

Polly admitted, "Too real. Down to every detail...I didn't imagine Novoselic could be replicated so realistically."

Uchida nodded, "But it's not real. But it feels like it! It can't have been a copy of something that didn't exist yet either, but the explanation is so simple..."

Saitou asked impatiently, "Well?"

Uchida suggested, "This machine...I don't think it simulates a reality. I think..."

"We're dreaming."

"Maybe it's because of Katsuragi, or maybe it's because Matsuda was able to study him for so long. Maybe it's both!"

"That's why Novoselic was so perfect! Polly's lived there here whole life! No simulation can copy that!"

"That's why Shirakawa could see! I don't know...he was seeing with his mind or something! I don't see a reason why he couldn't."

"For all this time, we've just been sleeping, having the same...Nightmare. Over and over again." Uchida shuddered as her own thoughts really sunk in.

If they had just realized sooner...

Maybe they could have averted the catastrophe with Katsuragi?

But there was no telling that she was rig-

"Well done, Uchida-san," Kinashi smiled, following up with a sigh of relief and a nod.

Saitou glared, "You knew, you bitch!"

Kinashi admitted, "I did, this much is true. As much as I would have liked to share with you earlier...it is not so simple. There are other restrictions in place that you all have not been informed of, thus I needed to act carefully. Precisely."

"You're lying!" Zaizen insisted, sweat beading on his forehead.

Kinashi began, "No, it can be proven. Can any of you recall an instance where you were stripped of your sense of time? This is your imagination. You are not conscious of your breath, hunger, or heartbeat until you decide to be. For example, have you only become hungry after seeing the location of the sun or the time on the clock?"

"S-so?" Saitou hissed.

"Is reading not supposed to be more difficult in dreams?" Polly asked.

Kinashi began, "Are you reading? Or are you looking at what you believe to be a book and divining the information Enoshima wanted you to have? That which you were looking for?" Uchida flinched...she'd thought that those papers were just full of things indecipherable to her, but...

Polly swallowed, "Then what is all of this?"

Kinashi replied, "Nótt. Named from the Norse goddess of night, darkness, and dreams. Named by former member of Fenrir, Ikusaba Mukuro, I presume. Katsuragi serves as its crucial keystone, his peculiar Talent allowing for all of this. Matsuda Yasuke was indeed a major element, his workings ensuring that Katsuragi would not realize that this was a dream."

Hiiragi gasped, "He said he hadn't been having any dreams!"

Kinashi nodded, "Indeed. Great care was taken, for he above all of us, was the most dangerous one, but only here. After all, he, a master lucid dreamer, could bend this reality to his will if he had chosen too."

Uchida muttered, "But what about us?"

Kinashi began, "Some of you already have. Shirakawa Jigoro did so unknowingly. With instruction from myself, Furinji Yuma was able to do so willingly: I witnessed him walking on the surface of water as easily as if it were ground. But most impressive was Oomichi Homura: her uncanny ability to wind up in the prime place for a scare tactic, for instance."

Zaizen said, "I believed that was her Talent..."

"Accented by her imagination and willpower," Kinashi added.

Saitou frowned, "But why?"

Kinashi began, "Does the term 'Junko-fy Mankind' mean anything to you?"

Zaizen blurted, "Excuse me?"

Kinashi admitted, "As ridiculous as it sounds, it is equally worrying. Initially, upon hearing about the Jabberwock situation and her plans to upload her AI into the bodies of the mentally deceased Remnants, I had thought her insane. Moreso than usual, that is. But this plan wasn't ripped from the seat of her skirt: no, this virtual reality was the first attempt at 'Junko-fy Mankind'."

Kinashi frowned as she began, "The horror would be unimaginable had this project been successful. She intended to use it in the event any opposed her. Upon capture, she would then submit them to this machine, where they would be mentally remade into her image. However, this was ultimately a failure, and it was not until Future Foundation's attempt did she have the means to do so, but she did not fully abandon this project."

"She wanted Despair, after all."

"But for the Despair she envisioned, she required it from Katsuragi Yaichi. If he had fallen, she would have removed his restraints, and turned him into a vile deity of Nótt. I shudder to imagine what a hellscape this place would have become under his imagination, but had it been successful, he would have no doubt abused his power, turning you all into Despair filled wretches. And then you would have been released."

"Super High School Level Despair would walk the earth again. A full Class, the only one remaining in all of Hope's Peak Academy's history. Operating in unison, I fear what could have come to pass. Kidnapping Future Foundation, slowly, one by one, letting Katsuragi Yaichi tear them away mentally. Eventually, the whole organization would Despair, and then the Worst Incident would begin anew."

Uchida shuddered, but none of the others seemed to have any words. Hiiragi was shaking, Zaizen was sweating, Polly was tense, Saitou was angry...

Kinashi stated, "Now you see why I had to operate with such precision? One wrong move, and we would have Katsuragi Yaichi mad with power. One wrong move, and the world would truly rush to its end."

Saitou shook his head, pointing out, "Then why the first round of the Killing Game? If Katsuragi died, then her plan would have been screwed."

Kinashi shook her head, beginning, "Not entirely true: Katsuragi Yumi still lived. She was protected by Future Foundation until her capture by Super High School Level Despair, several months after Enoshima's death, and even then, they were unaware of her potential. Had Katsuragi Yaichi died as the first victim, then I would have never met Yumi, and the same holds true for you, Saitou-san."

Hiiragi frowned, "But Nakamura won, so..."

"Enoshima had the opportunity to spare Katsuragi, and did so, moving forwards on her plans. However, I think she intended to place them in the machine before their conclusion regardless. Your experiences of the Game would strengthen the realism here, you see, just as Oomichi was able to eschew it when desired," Kinashi finished

Zaizen nodded, "And so we've all been trapped for two and a half years."

Polly's eye twitched as she noted, "But I've heard that dreams pass faster then reality...how long has it felt for us?"

Kinashi flinched, as she shuddered, "I do not wish to even imagine. Repeating the same events countless times for...years? A decade?"

Saitou gasped, "Oh, no no no! Shit! We've been in here a few weeks, but how long has it been out there? A few days?"

Kinashi nodded, "Most likely. It would take some time for Future Foundation to come to your aid. Weeks of travel, days of work on Nótt...but for us, months."

Uchida growled, "But why did you show him that video of his sister!? That was the worst thing you could have done!"

Saitou snarled, "You _are_ up to something!"

Kinashi frowned, "There was...logic, behind my actions. But there is more to Katsuragi's involvement here. It is of no satisfaction to me, but...allow me to explain."

* * *

Forearms parallel on the floor of his Suite, knees buckled, Katsuragi was paralyzed: crippled by guilt, regret, and fury. He wanted to cry but no tears came. He wanted to scream but he didn't have the breath. He wanted to flee but there was nowhere to run.

How long did he lie there? Minutes? Hours? Days? The door pounded on occasion, but he knew that the only doors he wanted opened were far out of reach. He screamed mentally for them to leave, and certainly enough, they did. Maybe they came back a short while later, but Katsuragi didn't care to heed them.

The sound of a footstep jarred him from his thoughts, but he knew it wasn't possible. Craning his head up, a white kimono with a black hakama came into view. Blinking, he saw the concerned face of Kinashi Ririka looking down at him. Letting out a startled gasp, he pushed himself away, scrambling backwards on his behind defensively. He tried to speak, but his words did not come out as easily as he'd like. Clearing his raspy throat, he demanded, "H-how did you get in here?"

Kinashi frowned, "I have ways."

Not letting up the suspicion, Katsuragi looked the girl over, before realizing, "You...you knew." Kinashi glanced away. "You _lied to me_!"

Kinashi insisted, "I changed the subject. I do not know what Saitou may or may not have said, however. If I am correct, however, I think he was trying to protect your feelings."

Conflicted, Katsuragi took a shaky breath, his head turning towards the ground. Kinashi wondered, "Would have have believed him? Hated him, for delivering the message?" Sitting down on her knees, she asked, "Do you hate me for that reason?"

Keeping his gaze away, Katsuragi grumbled, "Who...who killed her?"

Kinashi answered, "They are dead." Somehow, that brought Katsuragi little relief. Kinashi frowned before saying almost knowingly, "You wish to see them suffer for what they have done?" Katsuragi said nothing.

Kinashi was silent, as if waiting. After a minute or so, Katsuragi finally answered, "I want to leave."

Kinashi frowned, "No, that is not what you want."

Glaring, Katsuragi roared, "I KNOW I CAN'T HAVE WHAT I WANT!"

His ears rang for a moment, the silence permeating, but Katsuragi was still frustrated, demanding, "Why...why did you show me that?"

Kinashi replied, "I feared you would not believe me with a simple explanation."

"Then what about everyone else, huh!?" Katsuragi snarled.

"They too have lost ones dear to them. All of us have," Kinashi stated, before adding, "For instance, my father."

"But how is this supposed to get us out of here!?" Katsuragi hissed. Kinashi flinched, and Katsuragi's heart fell. Climbing into a sitting position, he swallowed, "We...we can't get out?"

"You reach to far," Kinashi explained. Turning away, she admitted, "It...it is not that simple." As Katsuragi went silence, she continued, "I can adjust parameters so that the captives can be ejected without Trial, but..."

As Kinashi trailed off, Katsuragi snarled, "But what!?"

Kinashi finished, "We cannot all go, not together. Enoshima will not allow it."

"She's not real, is she!?" Katsuragi grumbled.

Kinashi's eye twitched as she began, "The Commands are absolute. Above Laws, above Overseers, above the Administrator..."

"The Third Command states that those dead will rest in the Final Dead Room until the next session, a place inaccessible to us living."

"The Second dictates that only through completion of a Trial is a captive allowed to leave, with exceptions allowed through certain methods."

"But the First Command trumps the second; even the Administrator can do nothing, for that would defeat Enoshima's purpose in devising this, in capturing all of you..."

Katsuragi gasped, "You knew!?"

Kinashi finished, "You alone cannot leave, Katsuragi Yaichi."

Katsuragi stared, unable to comprehend. Kinashi continued, "The Dreamer binds this realm, but in turn, the realm binds the Dreamer. Enoshima never intended for you to leave, she expected you to Despair."

Fists at his side, Katsuragi's chin sank to his chest, his eyes locked on the ground. He felt one his hands trembling as he tried to understand fully.

Kinashi offered, "It's possible that we may be able to recover you from the outside-"

"Really? Katsuragi muttered. As Kinashi furrowed her brow, Katsuragi asked, "Do you really want me out of here?"

Kinashi nodded, "Enoshima's schemes must not succeed."

Raising his head, eyes blank, Katsuragi wondered, "How about yours?"

Kinashi blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

The girl stiffened as Katsuragi began to approach, muttering, "You...you're going to get them all to join Human Potency, right? So that they can protect you from Future Foundation, right?" Kinashi opened her mouth to retort, but Katsuragi shouted, "Don't lie to me!"

Kinashi spat, "Future Foundation is no ally! They would kill you all to have Pollyanna and I slain!"

Katsuragi mumbled, "You never asked me to join, huh? I think I figured why..." Kinashi tensed as Katsuragi reached arms length, reaching his hands out. His fingers tightened around Kinashi's neck, the girl wincing as she raised her hands, grasping his wrists. Katsuragi didn't even look as a knife clattered to the ground.

Kinashi kneeled as she slipped her thin fingers between her neck and Katsuragi's, choking, "This...accomp...lishes...nothing."

Katsuragi glowered silently, Kinashi gagging as he tightened her grip. However, it loosened as a sudden voice called, "Well, that is soooooo not cool." Turning his head, eyes wide, Enoshima Junko appeared, hands on her cheeks in mock surprise.

"Wh-wha?" Kinashi manged to stammer.

Enoshima giggled, "Preparing-" Mid word, she halted, face becoming blank, before she began, "Fatal error: current keystone indicted. Rebooting..."

"No!" Kinashi shouted, wrenching the surprised Katsuragi's hands out of the way. Standing, her eyes widened out of fear as she cried, "This cannot happen! We will lose everything!"

With every word, the room began to shift. Colors lost vibrancy, edges lost their shape, faces lost their luster, eyes lost their shine. Heart pounding, Katsuragi lunged towards the fallen knife on the ground, before turning his momentum towards Enoshima. Raising it, there was a flash of blood, the substance beginning to float in the air. Enoshima, voice distorted, cackled, "Puh-puh-punishment!"

However, nothing came, as Enoshima fell to the ground, alongside her blood, except for the world returning to normal. It did not last for long however, as it began to fade again. Kinashi muttered shakily, "Wh-what have you done?"

Hand shaking, Katsuragi dropped the knife, which landed on the ground with an unfitting sound. With a shudder, he muttered, "I...I don't know anymore..."

Then, in the silence, their world went white.

* * *

Trying to process the information, Uchida was silent as Kinashi said, "That is how the reboot occurred. A fatal error interrupted by chance."

Hiiragi moaned, "But...Katsuragi-kun can't leave with us!?"

Zaizen muttered, "I don't understand. Why not!?"

Kinashi began, "The Commands. Above Laws, above Monokuma."

The bear snored for a moment, before muttering quietly, "I'll get back to ya when you're talking about something I don't already know."

Kinashi sighed, before explaining, "The Commands were created to ensure that Nott proceeds as Enoshima Junko needs to it. If the Third Command was in place, then the dead would simply pass on, and the Game would have been emptied. Instead, their bodies remain alive, while their minds exist in a resting state, dreaming what they will as they unknowingly await the next session."

"The original intent of the Second Command was to allow for change. Imagine a scenario in which Urabe Shigeru was initially successful in his murder. He would have been freed from the Game and Nótt, allowed to roam free. Then, the game would restart, with one less person, changing the course. However, despite countless Games in Nótt, this did not occur once."

"The reason for that, I believe, lies in the First Command, that locks the Dreamer here. Without the vital keystone, there would be no need Nótt to continue operation. In fact, it would no longer be able to. Katsuragi's Talent is what allows for the realism we have been experiencing. While our own perceptions and experiences are important...Katsuragi remaining here is even moreso for Enoshima."

Uchida nodded, "She needs him to Despair..."

"Precisely. And I hypothesize that is the cause for the reboots. You see, while the Urabe example applies to everyone, imagine if Katsuragi were to act as a Culprit and to succeed. No matter who he killed, even himself, as long as he succeeded, the Game would end, but Katsuragi would not be released, and it would resume. However, without change, the course of events would remain static. And so, for countless years by your perceptions, those events were replicated. Murder, Trial, up until Katsuragi's successful murder, failed release, and reboot. A fatal oversight."

Monokuma shrugged, "Oh well! Can't win them all!"

Hiiragi said, "But things are different this time, so..."

"Which brings us back to the event in his Suite that I witnessed," Kinashi began.

Polly stated, "Enoshima said that he'd been indicted, but for what crime?"

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, strangling Kinashi should have been totally cool. He'd be the Culprit, sure, so..."

Kinashi stated, "Disregard that, for the moment. What is important is that Katsuragi was to be punished by Enoshima Junko. However, to kill him so anticlimactically would be counter-intuitive, thus she attempted to reboot the Game. And yet, Katsuragi interrupted her somehow with another infraction, by assaulting Enoshima. Thus, the reboot was only partial. We thankfully retained our memories and arrived here, on the Silver Lining."

Hiiragi gulped, "But Katsuragi remembered his sister..."

Uchida nodded, "And the fact that he couldn't leave."

Zaizen finished, "So he tried to execute himself, perhaps in an attempt to prove Kinashi wrong, or otherwise counter the Commands."

After a moment, Saitou shook his head, beginning, "No, Kinashi did kill him!"

Kinashi blinked, before insisting, "That is foolish."

"Then why'd you have the knife?" Saitou pointed out.

Kinashi glared, "Because I feared you and Polly would attempted to attack me once more."

Hiiragi scolded, "Guys! You should be nice!"

Polly explained, "We believed that she was keeping information from us. We never intended to kill her."

Saitou grumbled, "She got away just fine in case you didn't notice. Oh yeah, and we were totally right about her hiding stuff."

Uchida sighed, "That doesn't matter now though. She's told us...mostly everything. I mean, I don't know how she got into Katsuragi's Suite, or why Enoshima wanted to punish him for attacking her, but that doesn't matter now."

Shoulders slumping, Uchida finished, "Can...can't we just leave? Right now? No more Trials or executions..."

Kinashi met eyes with her, staying silent for a few moments, before nodding, "We can."

As the tantalizing thought of escape passed through everyone's mind, Monokuma whined, "Noooooooo! You caaaaan't!"

"Enough," Kinashi ordered, Monokuma grumbling in response. Kinashi continued, "I know of the methods. It is possible to remove all of us here from the Game."

Hiiragi moaned, "I don't want to leave Katsuragi-kun..."

Kinashi stated, "It is possible that we can free him, but only from the outside."

Saitou grumbled, "Who's to say you aren't going to just leave me behind?"

Kinashi sighed, "The others would retain their memories. The betrayal would be obvious, and if Future Foundation is still nearby, then they would not even need to punish me themselves. Afterwards they could attempt to free those that remain."

Zaizen wondered, "But if we leave Katsuragi here alone, what will happen to him?"

"He will be forced to wait until freed," Kinashi said.

Heart falling, Uchida took a breath, before shaking her head, "No...no...we can't."

Hiiragi blinked, "Eh? But it was your idea, Chi-chan!"

Uchida swallowed, "I know that, but...if he stays here, his memory will be rebooted, right?"

Kinashi shook her head, "Not necessarily, but I will have to think."

Uchida continued, "Well, if it is, then he'd be stuck here, confused and alone with Enoshima Junko!"

Polly realized, "She could twist him to Despair..."

Kinashi stated, "We would notice."

Uchida insisted, "No we wouldn't! You even said so earlier!" Frowned, she added, "I know you want to leave. We all want to leave! But I don't want to leave knowing someone can't join us!"

Kinashi let out a sigh, before beginning, "Very well, then we shall search for an alternative. Coincidentally, this will also factor into the issue regarding memories. Quite simply, I will enable it so that most of us leave, but one stays behind. With one still alive in the instance of the Game, Katsuragi may not lose his memories."

Uchida wondered worriedly, "There isn't some command about restarting if Katsuragi's dead, right?"

Kinashi shook her head, "Not to my knowledge, which encompasses of much of Nótt."

Saitou began, "So, we just have to choose who stays stuck here with Enoshima, huh..."

Polly began, "Then I nominate myself."

Hiiragi looked in awe, "Polly-san..."

Zaizen admitted, "That might be for the best..."

Saitou shrugged, "I can't do it. I have at least some sway with Future Foundation."

As the others seemed to agree, Uchida's heart wavered. Kinashi seemed relieved, but Monokuma...

Monokuma's eyes shined hungrily.

Uchida began, "No...we can't."

Polly blinked, "Why not?"

Uchida grumbled, "Look, what if...Monokuma does reboot the Game? You and Katsuragi...if there's so few people, Monokuma might just skip straight to trying to make you two Despair! Who knows what'll happen!"

Kinashi admitted, "That is a possibility, but then who?" Uchida opened her mouth, but couldn't find an answer.

Saitou suggested, "Miyamoto maybe? She probably couldn't do much to Katsuragi, and he wouldn't hurt her."

Polly insisted, "I will not allow it."

Saitou replied, "Yeah, I should've figured, but then what if we only release the six of us? Monokuma will have to either stay stuck with everyone dead, or he'll have to reboot. Katsuragi and everyone will lose their memory, but Monokuma won't jump into the Despair stuff as quickly."

Kinashi frowned, "That may be our best option..."

Zaizen wondered, "But if Monokuma notices the number dwindling, he may assume that the Killing Game isn't working."

Kinashi nodded, "Also a concern."

Hiiragi said, "What if...you only let one of us out?"

Kinashi frowned, "Then the rest would forget everything. I would rather avoid that, if possible. Besides, who would we free? Saitou? He would undoubtedly make yet another horrid mistake."

Saitou grumbled, "I'd handle it just fine."

Kinashi added, "But at the very least, I would not wish to remove my memories. I am already at a disadvantage with Future Foundation, you see, and I fear for my life."

Zaizen suggested, "Why not the both of you then?"

The two went quiet, deep in thought. Uchida pointed out, "If there was a reboot, things would be back to normal. Just the fourteen of us, without them."

Polly noted, "But if they were to attempt to kill each other on the outside..."

Adjusting his glasses, Zaizen stated, "Then we send a third. A mediator. A neutral party." Looking over to her, he suggested, "Uchida-san? It would be most fitting, I think. You don't belong here. You are not a member of the 79th Class. As much as I would like to keep my memories...how many times have I lost them now?"

Uchida felt her heart jump. It made logical sense...much more than he'd made in the past. And yet...

Looking around at all the portraits, a foreboding feeling came over her. Hiiragi said, "I think it's a good idea, Chi-chan! We'll be friends next time too!"

"Wait! Just...wait..." Uchida began. Taking a breath, she said, "I want to leave, but...if I'm going to keep my memories, I want to make the most of it. There's still some things here we're not sure of."

Saitou grumbled, "It doesn't matter if we can leave!"

"I think it matters!" Uchida shouted. "What if there's something that we're overlooking? Something that we don't know about all those sessions before, or this one, that could make everything worse?"

"Such as?" Kinashi wondered.

Uchida growled, "I don't know! But the truth is, Katsuragi attacked you and got punished for it. That shouldn't happen! But why?"

Kinashi admitted, "I...do not know. I am being honest here, it is rather troublesome."

"Do you have even the slightest idea?" Zaizen asked.

Kinashi began, "If I am correct, then somehow, I have a trait similar to that of an Overseer. Katsuragi attempted to strangle me, which most definitely qualifies as an assault. If Enoshima saw that as grounds for punishment, then it was because Katsuragi broke a rule. I do not know the cause of the glitch, however."

Brain churning, Uchida asked, "Well, if there's something above Overseer, maybe there's something under it? I don't know, honorary status for starting crap as Leader?"

"..." Monokuma said nothing.

Hiiragi wondered, "What was above Overseer again?"

"Sonia?" Saitou asked.

Kinashi stated, "No, it was the Administrator."

Zaizen blinked, "Admin? As in Super High School Level Admin?"

"Is there such a person?" Kinashi wondered.

Zaizen explained, "In the brain wave files, the Admin had a match to Enoshima Junko."

Kinashi blinked, before beginning, "Ah, of course. It is quite simple really. That is not the brain wave of the Super High School Level Admin, but it is perhaps how Nótt detects the Administrator. If Enoshima were here, in the flesh, so to speak, then she would be granted different privileges, I would think. But as she wrote the Commands from the outside, I do not imagine she would care to take them from within. In a similar note, she also no doubt created the methods to remove anyone from the Game, including herself, if need be."

Uchida wondered, "But how'd you find out? From the outside?"

Kinashi nodded, "Naturally. Likewise with the Commands. However, while I could have removed everyone from the Game immediately, there was the matter with Katsuragi and the repeated sessions that required more research. This is part of the reason for my search of the Hope's Peak files that I supplied you, Uchida-san."

"Did you notice anything else weird?" Uchida asked.

Kinashi mumbled, "Nothing I wish to share."

Saitou hissed accusingly, "Is this about what you stole?"

Monokuma whined, "How could she! What a mon-"

"Silence," Kinashi ordered. Monokuma quieted down immediately.

Uchida blinked, "Wait a minute...Kinashi-san...did you just order Monokuma around?"

"No, I'm my own m-"

"Quiet!" Uchida growled.

"No you!" Monokuma snarled, making Uchida flinch.

Kinashi sighed, "I'm certain it's a coincidence..."

_Takanashi glared at the bear, hissing harshly, "Leave." With a shrug, Monokuma complied, sinking away. Blinking in surprise, Takanashi said nothing, simply looking on quizzically. _

"But he's so annoying..." Hiiragi noted.

_Takanashi explained, "I asked Monokuma-sama upon passing the Armory. He mentioned paperwork, so I mentioned the pamphlets. He said he was glad to help, which worried me some, but I'm glad I could be of help to you!"_

Saitou winced, "It's still pretty creepy though."

_Enoshima giggled, "Preparing-" Mid word, she halted, face becoming blank, before she began, "Fatal error: current keystone indicted. Rebooting..."_

_"No!" Kinashi shouted, wrenching Katsuragi's hands out of the way._

"It's your fault..." Uchida mumbled. As the rest of the room quieted, Uchida explained, "You stopped the reboot, Kinashi-san!"

Kinashi blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

Uchida explained, "It wasn't Katsuragi stabbing Enoshima that did it! It was you! You ordered Enoshima not to do it!"

Kinashi's face tightened in focused as she muttered, "That cannot be possible."

Uchida hissed, "Try it. He's right over there."

Turning to look, Kinashi seemed a bit tense as she stated, "No funny business."

"Fiiiiine," Monokuma nodded.

Kinashi was silent for a moment, before asking, "What should I have him do?"

"Be nicer!" Hiiragi suggested.

"Something with more immediate results," Kinashi sighed.

Saitou grinned, "Make him punch himself in the face."

"Punch yourself in the face, Monokuma-san." Monokuma raised his paw, doing so, his face compressing into a hole for a moment.

Lighting up, Kinashi asked, "Play Karuta with me!"

Monokuma asked, "Eastern style or the western, second verse style with the wooden cards?"

Clapping her hands together, Kinashi's eyes shined as she smiled, before she shook her head, muttering with some difficulty, "No, this is not the time."

Saitou snorted, "And the last time you played with him didn't go so well."

"Enough! The point is proven," Kinashi admitted.

Uchida nodded, "I don't know how or why, but...I think you're the Administrator. 'Above the Overseer'. I bet you could have ordered Sonia around too."

Kinashi flinched, before nodding, "Yes, I think you are correct."

After a moment, Polly said, "Well? Was that all the mysteries, Uchida-san?"

Uchida gasped, "Oh no! What about Monomi Theater!"

Saitou snickered, "Yeah, okay, that's it then." Donning a serious expression, he began, "Alright then, Kinashi, I guess it's time we get out of here."

Taking a breath, Uchida nodded, "Thanks, you guys..."

Zaizen suggested, "Try not to be as suspicious next time."

Hiiragi cried, "You're still gonna be my friend, right, Chi-chan!?"

"Of course!" Uchida nodded.

"If they insist upon my death, don't give your life to resist them. Please, Uchida-san," Polly stated.

Saitou insisted, "Nah, I'll vouch for you." Looking between Uchida and Kinashi, he sighed, "And I'll do what I can to keep Kinashi alive..."

Uchida nodded, "She's still my friend!"

"NOOOOO DON'T LEAVE!" Monokuma whined.

"Shut up," Uchida glared.

As Monokuma sighed, Kinashi was silent, her gaze thoughtful. Uchida asked, "Are...are you ready?" Uchida's skin began to tingle: was this really happening?

A slight smile coming to her face, Kinashi turned to Uchida, the smile widening a bit, her lips parting as she stated, "No."

As Uchida stood stunned, Kinashi's face twisted into a sneer, directed at Saitou, the girl spitting, "I have decided that I do not wish to walk into the chains of Future Foundation."

Saitou growled, "Haaaaah? I never said anything about that!"

Kinashi sighed, "You said nothing, but what other option is there? Future Foundation wants me dead. Why would they let me walk free? Even now, I command a group that opposes them, even if it wobbles on its last legs."

Uchida stammered, "Th-then they'll have to take me too!"

Kinashi smiled, before beginning, "I do so dearly appreciate the support. However, they would do so without hesitation. And if they fear you corrupted by my 'Despair'? You will die, Uchida-san. And that, I do not wish to happen."

Saitou growled, "It wouldn't!"

Kinashi scoffed, "No? Future Foundation would never cover up a lie with propaganda? Are you so blind? That is how they operate. They would kill us all and say whatever they need to justify it. '79th Class corrupted by Enoshima Junko and eliminated'. Yes, that is what they would say." Gaze intensifying, she insisted, "If we must fight to survive, then so be it!"

Hiiragi whined, "You can't! We already decided!"

Kinashi smiled as she offered, "Would you like to join me, Hiiragi-san? Polly-san?"

Saitou blinked, "What about Zaizen?"

"Raised on the teat of Hope's Peak Academy, I doubt you are very supportive of my cause," Kinashi reasoned.

Zaizen scowled, "You're not wrong."

Uchida gawked, "What the hell Kinashi!?" Fists clenched at her sides, she hissed, "Look, you can't do this!"

Kinashi stated, "I will not pointlessly risk my life or my freedom."

Uchida argued, "Look, Saitou's dumb sometimes, but-"

"On the outside, he is armed with a pistol and physically capable. I am but a frail girl."

Saitou snorted, "Don't tell me you aren't armed."

Polly insisted, "Then I will go. Neither of you can best me."

"Except the time she already bested us..." Saitou grumbled.

Kinashi stated, "No."

"Whyyyyy!?" Hiiragi groaned.

Zaizen scowled, "Ah, I see how it is. Now that you have the power of an Administrator..."

Kinashi huffed, "I was aware that I could remove whomever I wanted from the Game, Katsuragi aside, long before this. But upon preparing to take the plunge... I simply cannot. I may be trapped here, but I shall not give up so easily!"

"Then leave! Who cares!?" Saitou growled.

Kinashi frowned, "You all cannot truly believe Future Foundation will be your salvation, can you?"

Polly admitted, "If you will not free us, then..."

"You're being too mean, Kinashi-san!" Hiiragi said.

Kinashi sighed, "Loyal to the hand that feeds..." Turning, she asked, "But...Uchida-san...surely you understand me. I cannot bring down this corrupt establishment alone!"

Uchida frowned. Grimacing as she tried to think, she moaned, "Have you...you know, tried to think of a better way?"

"A way to a bright future without reliance on Talent? I am sure that even the atrocities of Hope's Peak could not change the minds of the masses regarding Talent," Kinashi muttered sadly.

Uchida growled, "And what are you going to do then? Say Future Foundation just collapsed. Poof! Gone. Are you going to lead humanity yourself?"

Kinashi stated firmly, "If none other are suitable. As much as I dislike petty titles, I grew accustomed to the status of Leader."

"But you're Talented!" Uchida insisted.

Kinashi scowled, "I most certainly am not!"

Zaizen argued, "There is an objective way to tell, but we don't have the expertise. That is if all Talent is truly derived from brain anomalies."

Kinashi sighed, "Skill at Karuta is not a notable Talent, else the one I defeated for my title would have been in the 77th Class as a Karuta Queen. We were both roughly the same age when we reached that rank."

Uchida insisted, "But you really are! You're smart! You're fast!"

Saitou admitted, "She's everything. Don't let her lie to you: she blew up one of our Bases, remember? She said she made the bombs to do it too!"

Kinashi scowled, "Humanity cannot place the entire burden of skill on Talent! Any human could achieve such things when they put their minds too it, but few have that dedication and willpower, and when those few see others succeed where they have failed, they blame 'Talent' for their own failings. That is the folly of Hope's Peak Academy's existence! You see me as competent, and as such, I must be Talented?"

A pain looked crossing her face as she met eyes with Uchida, she said, "Please...you too are intelligent. Your personality is forceful and your deductive skills are difficult to match. Are you Talented, Uchida-san?"

"No, but-"

"Yet I must be?"

"Well..."

"Surely you see things as I see them?"

"It...it doesn't mean-"

Kinashi sulked, "I thought you of all people would understand after seeing...the peak." Becoming more serious, she stated, "Hinata Hajime had the opportunity to be more Talented than any in history, yet he instead chose to be himself. But the world does not know of Hinata, for Future Foundation has kept the Jabberwock Island incident under wraps."

"Wh-what?"

"People would flip if they knew the Remnants were still alive!" Saitou argued.

Kinashi murmured, "How sad...Future Foundation has made you so simple minded, has it not? To speak down on the Untalented so..."

Hiiragi frowned, "It can't really be that bad, can it?"

Kinashi studied everyone for a moment, her face turning to everyone in turn. Uchida looked away in shame at her pleading expression, not wanting to see it. Then, with a forlorn sigh, Kinashi began, "Rukawa, Furinji, Oomichi...none of them truly saw what I meant with Human Potency. Oomichi was simply curious in the knowledge I possessed. Rukawa simply wanted to help me, no matter the cause. Furinji only wanted to see you released, even if later. Shirakawa nodded as I talked about my distaste for Talent, but...he was not interested, and nor did he receive a mask, stealing the voice changer from Miyamoto's broken one. I will thank them for their efforts when I have the opportunity, but if you are truly unwilling to bend, then perhaps I must leave you... I do not wish to brave the world alone, but you offer me little choice."

"Farewell, 79th Class. Saitou. Uchida-chan." Kinashi lifted her foot, taking a step away from her podium.

"Wait!" Uchida shouted. As Kinashi stopped, Uchida felt her heart pounding, tears rimming her eyes, her breath coming heavily. Uchida couldn't see her face as she stopped, but she began, voice slightly choked by tears, "I don't like it...I don't like it one bit! But...okay..."

Turning her head, Kinashi looked over to Uchida, expression prying. Uchida finished, "I'll come with you."

* * *

**And we're back! And whew, this Trial, I swear. This part alone is longer than most of my Trials, and we're only 1/3rd of the way done!**

**See you tomorrow for the next part! And a fair warning: if any of the chapters are a little late, It's because I still have author notes to write. Anyway, thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	33. 6-5 Part 2: Copycat Theater

Expression softening, Kinashi asked, "Truly?" Wonder crossing her face, she began to circle the Courtroom, passing Zaizen and Polly as she asked, "You mean it?"

"I...I don't want to stay here," Uchida admitted, guilt wracking her body as she did what she could to ignore the stares of the others.

Kinashi frowned, "But...my cause?"

Uchida swallowed, "There are some...conditions." Blinking away her tears, she took a breath, looking up at Kinashi, who was just a few steps away from her. Uchida began, "First...we can't hurt people. Anyone! Not even Future Foundation! Maybe in self-defense...no! They can't have anything to use against us! It has to be peaceful! We...we don't want any more death, right?"

Kinashi gave a look of awe, nodding, "Yes, that is a fair point."

Uchida continued, "Then...I think we have to take Polly-san. For her safety. Future Foundation can rescue everyone else." Uchida insisted, "I don't want to leave anyone, but she's in the most danger after you..."

Kinashi nodded, "I understand, but ultimately, that is up to her, though I don't imagine she holds any loyalty to Future Foundation."

Uchida swallowed, "And lastly..."

Kinashi got in closer, reaching her hands to Uchida's shoulders, "Yes? _Anything_."

Uchida began, "We stay here just a little long, until we figure out what...M-Monomi Theater is."

Kinashi's eyes glazed over, becoming hollow as her gaze became distant. Saitou snorted, trying to hide his laughter while Hiiragi let out a typical, "Ehhhh?"

Uchida didn't feel like laughing, however, weakly saying, "S-sorry, but, it's really bothering me."

Hands slipping from her shoulders, Kinashi slipped to the floor, landing with a thump. Hiiragi let out a light squeak of surprise as Saitou doubled over, slamming his hand on the podium in front of him, biting his lip, Polly and Zaizen staring in bafflement.

Crouching down, Uchida gawked, "I'm sorry! A-are you broken?"

Sitting up on her knees, Kinashi groaned, "How...ungraceful of me." Despite her words, she leaned forwards, slumping over in depression, muttering, "You...you cannot expect to wind me up so without such consequences..."

Hearing Saitou trying not to laugh, Uchida growled, "I was being serious!" Standing properly, she said, "I mean it! If nothing changes...I really am leaving."

Letting out a breath of air, Saitou got serious again pretty quick, the air tense. Slowly, but surely, Kinashi stood, dusting herself off, before returning to her podium on the other side of the Courtroom.

Clearing her throat, Kinashi began tiredly, "Very well then...Monomi Theater is it?"

Taking a breath, Uchida tried to think back to the story. She was certainly very serious about it, but truth be told, what she really wanted was time to think. Kinashi's proposal was far too tempting, but she couldn't leave everyone else out to dry either. There had to be some way...

Recalling the story, Uchida explained, "Well, since I was the only one who saw Monomi Theater...basically, Monomi was a girl who went to school, found a friend, got bullied, avenged her friend when she got bullied, then ran away from school, started a family, had kids, and they didn't turn out the way she wanted them. And that was the end..."

Monokuma sniffled, "A true masterpiece! Shame about-"

Uchida grumbled, "And the whole time Monokuma kept making fun of the audience and the characters. I mean, what the hell?"

Zaizen wondered, "So, you think it's symbolic of something?"

Uchida frowned, "I don't even know. I mean, Monokuma made it, but if it's supposed to show something..."

Monokuma giggled, "Well, it is! I didn't expect it to go on for that long though."

Uchida blinked, "Huh?"

Monokuma nodded, "Not even kidding! It was supposed to be a one cour show! Twelve episodes. But then it got that extension. I don't even know where it came from!"

Uchida frowned, "...Monokuma, shut up."

Monokuma whined, "I mean it! It was probably one of you guys."

"...How?" Uchida wondered.

"Same thing as the rest! You see, once it was placed down, 'Monomi Theater' became part of this world. But one of you knew more about it then me, so it updated! I refit everything in my handsome image, but it was all you! Same happened with Novoselic thanks to Polly," Monokuma explained.

Eyes turning to Kinashi, she insisted, "It was most certainly not me."

"Then...Saitou-san?" Hiiragi suggested.

Saitou shrugged, "It didn't seem very familiar."

Scratching her chin, Uchida wondered, "Well...if it wasn't a real story, maybe it was...reality? Like, maybe it was about someone we knew? I mean, it was pretty weird. Monokuma even said that the climax shouldn't have happened in the middle."

"It shouldn't!" Monokuma said.

"Well, then...who is it about?" Uchida asked. With Monokuma silent, Uchida turned to Kinashi.

Kinashi forced a smile as she began, "While I certainly could ask him, would that not deprive you of the satisfaction of discerning it for yourself?"

Hiiragi nodded, "She's right!"

Uchida pouted, "Hiiragi-chan, shush!" Her disgruntled look faded pretty quickly though: no one could stay mad at Hiiragi.

Zaizen wondered, "Were there any clues that could narrow it down?"

Trying to think back, Uchida went into a bit more description, beginning, "Monomi was a girl who was only good at doing what others could. She went to a normal school. After making a friend and seeing her getting bullied by some of her classmates, she took a knife too school before running off..."

Saitou noted, "Man, the real Monomi is way nicer."

Zaizen, however, seemed serious as he began, "That...that doesn't sound familiar to you, Uchida-san? Not in the least?"

Uchida thought for a moment, before asking, "How so?"

Zaizen sighed, "Well, firstly, if it is supposed to be of importance, then the school..."

Polly added, "Hope's Peak Academy?"

Uchida blinked as she began to think. But the more she did so, the more some recent information floated to mind. Gaping, she began, "Monomi...if she attacked the school...if she was a copycat..."

Zaizen finished, "Hanayume Nanako, the Super High School Level Mimic of the 56th Class."

Saitou blinked, "Hey, you mentioned her before."

Interest plain on her face, Kinashi blinked, "I know that name, and not just the surname from the files...she attacked Hope's Peak, decrying Talent itself. You could say she is something of an inspiration for Human Potency, though I do not care for her methods."

Uchida shouted, "So you did add the rest!"

Kinashi insisted, "Of course not."

Hiiragi wondered, "But who're her kids then?"

Uchida thought for a moment, before realizing, "Er, good question."

Zaizen stated, "She vanished after the attack... No, we must be wrong. No one knows where she is."

Uchida wondered, "What if one of us knew? Somehow."

Zaizen grumbled, "She's an infamous criminal!"

Saitou added, "But with the name popping up, someone would have recognized it, right?"

"We did hide the files..." Uchida admitted sheepishly.

Kinashi stated, "But even so, Monokuma could not have siphoned the knowledge from the air."

Uchida suggested, "Well, it is a dream. What if he took it from one of us?"

"Who?" Kinashi demanded, looking at the bear.

Monokuma growled, "I can't read minds! I just know one of you added stuff to it, not who."

Uchida nodded, "So...someone who knew about Hanayume Nanako and connected it with some other things...maybe without even realizing it?"

"Describe the added part of the story once more," Zaizen requested.

Kinashi explained, "She was homeless for a while, then she met her husband, and had two kids."

Polly nodded, "There. Her family. I am an only child and citizen of Novoselic, so I could not have added the information."

Kinashi scoffed, "You think one of us is related to Hanayume Nanako?"

Uchida insisted, "It could be important! It's not me though, I'm an only child too."

Hiiragi added, "Me too!"

Zaizen admitted, "I have a younger brother, but that does not fit the mold."

Saitou shrugged, "I have one mom and tons of brothers and sisters."

"Ehhhh?" Hiiragi moaned in interest.

"Orphanage," Saitou explained.

Kinashi sighed, "I do have a brother."

Uchida explained, "An older brother, right? Like Monomi's kids?"

Kinashi sighed, "A mold also fit by Katsuragi Yaichi through his younger sister. A boy of even more importance."

Uchida thought for a moment, before asking, "Does anyone know about the others?"

Saitou recalled, "Rukawa's family tree was pretty messed up. Not her."

Hiiragi nodded, "Furinji-san had a bunch of siblings!"

After a few moments of though, Uchida said, "Nobody else knows, huh?"

As Uchida looked over to Kinashi, Kinashi frowned, "I do not see how this is relevant."

Uchida began, "Just roll with it for a second. I mean, if none of the details sound familiar, its just some other family with two parents, and older son, and a younger daughter. It might not even be any of us."

Kinashi didn't seem pleased, but Uchida, thoughts on alternative ideas fled from her mind, began, "So, your dad is a cop?"

Kinashi flinched. Uchida's heart began to race: they'd hit the mark. Swallowing, she realized, "That's...that's how he died, isn't it? The Worst Incident..." Kinashi shuddered, so Uchida continued, "Your brother liked to read...oh, well, he's a Poet, so...he was..really emotional, and did something your mom didn't like."

"B-be quiet," Kinashi ordered.

Uchida continued, "Your mom was really rough. She wouldn't even let you two bathe together, or even swim."

"Stop!" Kinashi ordered, but Uchida was not as easily swayed as Monokuma.

"You...your mom got mad at something you did, because it reminded her of herself-"

"No!" Kinashi cried, pulling at her hair.

"She gave up on making you like she wanted..."

"You know nothing!"

Gaze serious, Uchida said, "Let's...watch it. Right now. Monomi Theater." Kinashi seemed stubborn, but Uchida begged, "Please! I want...I want to know more about you."

Kinashi's eye twitched. She was silent, before patting down her short hair and hakama, nodded, "V-very well." Turning to Monokuma, she demanded, "Then show me this 'Monomi Theater'."

Hopping up, Monokuma nodded, "Yes ma'am!" Jumping away, a few moments of silence passed, before the floor in the center opened up. Rising from below was a set of televisions, four, facing separate ways. The screen lit up, and began to play.

* * *

_**Copycat Theater**_

_**March 28th, 1986**_

Heart caught in her throat, the girl was short on breath as she looked up at the tall Hope's Peak Academy school building. It wasn't her first time seeing up close, but now that the orientation had passed, it seemed like a whole new experience.

Schoolbag in hand, she glanced down at her brown, white, and red Hope's Peak uniform. Patting down her head, two braids running from the side of her head, meeting in them middle at the back over the rest of her long, loose, pale red hair. Trying to get her bearings, she closed her clear blue eyes tightly, taking a breath, before putting one foot in front of the other.

This was the place she was meant to be. She was Hanayume Nanako, the Super High School Level Mimic of the 56th Class. She'd always been so interested in so many things: the library was a second home to her, and she couldn't stay away from the television. Maybe her parents thought she was wasting her time, but when she started to replicate the slight of hand of the world's greatest illusionists with nothing more than a close look, they started to pay attention. It didn't stop either: she could cook well and had perfect form for any sport she'd seen in action. If her dad hadn't already been working here, who knows what would have happened, but here she was!

As she entered the building, being taken to the First Floor of the Academy, she tried to keep calm as she headed to her classroom, but it wasn't easy as she thought about the Talents of the others. She'd done some research out of interest: there was the Guitarist, the Pilot, the Golfer, and perhaps most interesting, the Esper! There was a famous Variety show Host too! There was also supposed to be an Interrogator, which worried her a bit, but maybe she'd be surprised?"

Reaching the classroom door, Hanayume hesitated, nerves stopping her. Doubts creeped into her mind...they were way more famous then her, right? What if they didn't know who she was? What if they already sort of knew each other? Didn't the Variety Host have one of them on her show before?

Before she could fret more, a voice behind her called, "Excuse me..."

Hooping away out of fright, Hanayume moved out of the way, locking eyes with the blue eyed, golden haired, fair skinned girl who'd come up behind her. "I-I'm sorry!" Hanayume stammered.

The foreigner, also wearing a Hope's Peak uniform, smiled, "Is fine! Thank you!" As she went through the door, Hanayume blinked. Shaking her head, she had to admit, she was being really paranoid. A bit more confident, Hanayume took a breath, hoping for a school year she would never forget.

* * *

_**March 30th, 1988**_

"So, Super High School Level Mimic, huh?"

Swallowed the bite of food in her mouth, Hanayume laid her chopsticks across her lunch box, looking up at the gaggle of classmates that stood around her seat in the school Cafeteria.

At one side, one of the others, her orange hair tied into twin tails, smiled, "Show us, show us!" The excitable girl as the Super High School Level Variety Host, Jougasaki Ranko, so Hanayume was not surprised at her eagerness.

The one who'd spoken earlier, who'd stood opposite of Jougasaki, her brown hair covering her ears, asked, "I figure the staff here'll want to check you out, but if it's neat, I want to see! I mean, we already saw Katsuragi-san do her psychic thing, but she can't do a lot with it..." Hanayume had to admit, she'd always liked the cool demeanor of Kurokawa Naoko, the Super High School Level Pilot.

In the center, pale blonde hair at her shoulders, purple eyes piercing Hanayume's soul, Hyuga Kirin asked a bit firmly, "You can show us, can't you?" Hanayume somehow managed to keep her cool, but the Super High School Level Interrogator always put her on edge.

Unable to say no, Hanayume nodded, "Er, I can!"

Jougasaki wondered, "Hmmm, but how? I mean, you can't show us if we don't know how it works..."

Hanayume explained, "Well, I see something happening, and then I can usually do it. I mean, I can't do everything. Once I got really hurt trying to Mimic some weight lifting, since I'm not strong at all."

"Ahaha! Owww! Why would you do that?" Jougasaki said, laughing and cringing at the same time.

Hanayume admitted, "I was about...twelve..."

Hyuga began, "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find something with that in mind. After you finish, we'll see you in the Music Room."

As quickly as they'd come, they left, Jougasaki waving, "Bye-bey!"

Taking a breath, Hanayume picked up her chopsticks, unable to help but smile, a little excited: this was her big chance!

* * *

A short while after finishing her lunch, Hanayume reached the Fourth Floor of the Academy, moving past the bathrooms, banking a left, and heading down to the Music Room. Entering, the strum of a few chords hit her ears, before stopping abruptly. Ignoring the large stage in the back, she spotted a setup of chairs nearby, the crowd of three girls facing two of them. One held a lonely looking guitar, but on the other sat a boy in the school's uniform, his black hair hovering around his shoulders, thin sunglasses on the tip of his nose.

"And there she is!" Kurokawa smiled, the other three looking up as Hanayume steadily approached.

Scratching at his head, the boy wondered, "What's going on again?" Hanayume wondered if they told him or not, but Masuoka Yoshiyuki, the Super High School Level Guitarist, was a bit on the absentminded side...

Hyuga explained, "We're going to see how well she plays compared to you, of course."

Eyebrow raised, Masuoka muttered, "Well...okay then?"

Getting a shade of stage fright, Hanayume made her way over to the seat, picking up the guitar carefully before sitting down. Readjusting the seat, she faced towards Masuoka, who seemed not to mind.

Hyuga began, "They're both the same type of guitar from the backroom, and Masuoka fine tuned them to sound the same, right?"

"Yeah. I guess it's not bad to go back to the basics with an acoustic, but I still think I like electric guitars a little more," Masuoka said. Hanayume blinked; what world was he in?

Hyuga continued, "Well then, Masuoka will play something, then Hanayume will do her best to play the same thing!"

Eyes hardening behind his sunglasses, Masuoka asked, "Wait, have you played before?"

Hanayume admitted, "Th-this is my first time..."

Letting out a sigh, Masuoka reached into his pocket, pulling out a white object, saying, "Beginners should use a pick unless they want to get serious about it."

Jougasaki wondered, "But wouldn't that make it sound all different?"

Kurokawa nodded, "Yeah, I think you have to use one too, Masuoka-san."

A bit disgruntled, Masuoka complied, pulling another one out of his pocket. Hanayume wondered how many he had in there.

Clapping her hands lightly, Hyuga requested, "And begin!"

Hanayume watched closely as Masuoka's fingers went to work, playing a quick succession of notes, lasting for just a few seconds. Even though it was so short, Hanayume could still feel it reverberate through her.

"...Well? It's your turn, Hanayume-san," Hyuga said.

Swallowing, Hanayume nodded, "Oh, er, right." Taking a breath, she raised her pick to her guitar, and like always, she allowed her body to move on its own. As her fingers manipulated the strings against the frets, the pick plucked at the strings, and the same tune echoed from her guitar. As she finished, she couldn't help but smile at her success.

"Oh, she did it!" Kurokawa gasped.

Eyes closed, Jougasaki said, "It sounded like Masuoka played twice!"

Scowling a bit, Masuoka let out a sigh, stating, "Well, that was a bit from one of my more popular pieces."

Hyuga suggested, "Then try something she hasn't heard. Or even something you haven't heard..."

Masuoka seemed thoughtful, before nodding. Hanayume watched as his fingers played a different tune, this one lasting a little longer. Hanayume managed to focus, before replicating it perfectly once again.

"Two for two!" Jougasaki cheered, Hanayume managing an awkward smile.

Masuoka's guitar sounded once more, Hanayume hastily turning to look, having missed the first second or so. She did her best to focus on his hands as he played for more than a minute, but as he finished, she asked, "Er...would you play the first part again? Just the first couple seconds."

Masuoka seemed reluctant, but sighed before complying, letting his fingers work for a few seconds. Hanayume nodded, before taking a breath, and beginning to match his work. She began to sweat a bit as she got further a long, and finally, after about a minute, she ran out of steam, stopping, pulling her hand away from the frets at the top, flexing her fingers as she tried to relax them.

"Not quite then..." Hyuga noted.

Hanayume admitted, "My fingers got tired." Rubbing the tips together, she frowned, silently applauding musicians everywhere for putting up with this for hours.

Why Masuoka still seemed a bit frustrated, Kurokawa asked, "Is that it then?"

Hanayume explained, "Well, I can do a lot of other stuff too, as long as I see it first."

Kurokawa shuddered, before turning to the other girls and saying, "Ah, that's like, really creepy, you know?"

"Get outta my head! It's cramped in there," Jougasaki giggled.

Confused, Hanayume forced a laugh as she asked, "What's creepy about it?"

Hyuga began, "We're here at this school because we can do things no other person can."

Jougasaki grinned, "Good thing I'm way cuter then you! I wouldn't want to be out of a job..."

Kurokawa shook her head, "I spent years perfecting the Split Dive, but you could probably master in in less than an hour..." As Hanayume tried to process it, Kurokawa growled, "Don't look at me!"

Jougasaki giggled, "It's too late! She's already copied you! Soon she'll be able to take your friends, your family...your whole life!"

Kurokawa grimaced, "Don't joke like that..."

"Please, I don't really understand..." Hanayume mumbled.

Hyuga began to turn, sneering, "You can't copy our nuance? Well, there's one less thing to worry about..." As she headed away, the other two followed, Jougasaki continuing to tease Kurokawa as they left the Music Room.

Mood falling, Hanayume kept her eyes locked on the door as she began to slump, not quite sure how that had happened. She was not the only one either, Masuoka beginning, "Look, I don't know what that was all about, but we're not done here."

Swallowing, Hanayume lifted the guitar back up, nodding uneasily, "O-okay."

Masuoka began, "You play something, then I'll copy it."

Blinking in thought, Hanayume nodded, before playing the first tone he'd done. Masuoka glared, "Oi, that's one of mine. Do something else."

"S-sorry!" Hanayume muttered. Trying to think, she knew neither of the other two would work, so she bit her lip, before daring to strum the chords on her own. At first, her pick only played the same note several times, until she began to manipulate her fingers, an ugly melody sounding out.

Unimpressed, Masuoka muttered, "Really? You were playing like...well, me just a second ago."

Hanayume muttered, "I tried..."

Masuoka studied her for a moment, before standing, placing the guitar down by his chair. Letting out a sigh of relief, he began to leave as he mumbled, "Whew, I was getting worried. Weirdo."

As the Guitarist let her be, Hanayume let the guitar slump in her lap, leaning back in her chair. She'd just done what she was asked as well as she could. Why...

Why did it go so wrong?

As the lunch bell rang, all she wanted to do was go...

* * *

_**July 21st, 1988**_

Standing abruptly, Hanayume stood quickly from her desk as the others began to shuffle up their things. Already composed and collected, Hanayume was first out of the door after the bell had rung, as usual. She felt eyes on her back, but she ignored them.

As she began to shamble her way down through the halls, she dreaded stepping outside into the heat. Even though she no longer wore her uniform coat, the air conditioned interior was just to much to give up, but she couldn't say she cared to stay indoors nowadays.

Getting outside meant getting away from her classmates.

She'd been so hopeful about starting, but now she dreaded every day. Each morning was a long slog out of bed, while each night was spent tossing and turning in bed. Only the weekends offered solace, but two days weren't a whole lot.

She tried to smile, but all she got was suspicion. She tried to talk but all she was only shunned. She tried to laugh, but she couldn't even seem to do that anymore. Her mother had shown concern, but she couldn't help. She'd tried to talk to her father, but he was so dedicated to his work at the Academy that she couldn't bear to burden him with her issues.

If it weren't for summer break coming soon, she wasn't sure how much more she'd be able to take of this. Could she really last the next three years?

Why...why even bother? Why even exist?

Trying to find as much solace in the upcoming break as she could, Hanayume considered skipping tomorrow, but her father would definitely be suspicious, or worried. Letting out another sigh, she headed away from the gates, not minding in the least that she lived locally, thus had no need to stay in the Academy dorms.

As she headed down the sidewalk, distancing herself from the school, she expected the usual, event free passage to be just that, but that was not to be.

"I'm very sorry!" called a voice from behind. Recognizing it, Hanayume turned to look, eyes widening as she saw a bike rider hurtling towards her. Hanayume didn't even have the mental strength to even think of jumping away, simply recoiling. The owner of the bike twisted to the side, leaning backwards, but rather than stop, she only managed to fall, landed on her side, the wheels continuing to move towards Hanayume for a short moment, before the bike came to a stop.

Realizing she was no longer in danger, Hanayume looked up as the biker owner let out a groan of pain. Letting out a gasp, Hanayume headed over, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Sure!" the girl said without a hint of irony, and a bit of an accent. Seeing the golden hair of her foreign classmate, Hanayume hoped the Luckster, Patricia Evans, wouldn't misunderstand anything. Her Japanese was about as good as Hanayume's English, which was to say 'not very', if only for lack of trying on Hanayume's end.

Crouching down, Hanayume lifted the bike up, Patricia nodded, "Much thanks!" The girl had a quizzical look on her face as she looked down at her bike. Following her line of sight, Hanayume saw that the brake chain had snapped. Patricia giggled, "Perhaps not so lucky?"

Hanayume forced a smile, before offering a hand to Patricia, attempting to help the girl up. As she moved, however, she let out a gasp of pain, falling back down. Seeing what the issue was, Hanayume couldn't help but cringe: Patricia's leg had been skinned a bit from the curb, black gravel dotted in the wound. "Nurse," Hanayume suggested, as she began to help Patricia up a bit more carefully.

Once she was standing, even if uneasily, Hanayume pulled the bike over, Patricia using it to help steady her, Hanayume keeping her upright from the other side, the two beginning to roll their way back over to the Academy. Patricia said, "You are very nice!"

"Th-thank you," Hanayume said, trying to focus on keeping steady.

A few minutes later, the two reached the school at last, slipping by a few classmates and upperclassmen as they deposited the bike by the entrance before Hanayume aided Patricia in walking to the Nurse's Office. While Patricia had her leg cleaned and dressed by capable hands, Hanayume didn't feel much need to leave, staying put. For all she knew, some of her classmates were still out there...

After the nurse finished, applying a bandage to the wound, she directed Patricia to one of the beds, imploring her to rest. Turning to Hanayume, she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hanayume waved her hands, insisting, "No, I'm fine, thanks!" Standing, she said, I guess I can leave..."

"You should stay," Patricia suggested.

As the indifferent nurse turned away, Hanayume nodded, "O-okay..." Dragging her chair over, she took a seat next to Patricia's bed. Thinking for a moment, she wondered, "So, where were you going so quickly?"

Patricia began, "I was going to the store, but I panicked! My bike broke. I couldn't stop."

Hanayume gulped, "Does that happen a lot?"

Patricia frowned, before shaking her head. Raising her hand to her chin in thought, she strained a bit, before insisting, "Bike is strong, but used a lot." Hanayume nodded, before Patricia continued, "I thought you were friend of Hyuga-san's? She is not kind."

Hanayume admitted, "Well, not really. I mean, not at all..."

Patricia continued, "I saw you talk to her a lot! We talk sometimes, but she says no nice things, like that I am not Talented, or that I am a bimbo."

Hanayume admitted, "Yeah, she really needs to mind her own business, but I'm glad you're in our class, Patricia-san." Hanayume felt a bit of relief, glad that her experiences weren't singular. She felt a bit bad that Patricia had been bullied too, but...

She wasn't alone.

Taking a breath, Hanayume asked, "Are you doing anything this summer?"

Clapping her hands together, Patricia answered, "There is one thing I really have to do!"

* * *

_**August 28th, 1988**_

As the bus rumbled to the festival, Hanayume hadn't know that time could pass so quickly, yet so slowly. As she sat on the crowded vehicle, clad in her light pink yukata, patterned with white petals and held with a gold sash. Every bit of their summer break so far leading up to this moment had gone by in a flash, but why was this bus trip in particular taking so long?

Well, it wasn't just the bus trip: some of the walks and late nights being unable to sleep in anticipation were agonizing as well. There was a pattern of course, as just like now, it had all been a necessary period before meeting up with Patricia. Hanayume couldn't remember the last time she'd had a friend willing to spend so much time with her. Maybe even never? But to think they'd done so much already...

The bus coming to a stop, Hanayume's heart leaped as she looked out the window, seeing dozens of people make their way into the lantern lit rows of stalls marking the festival. Hanayume was worried it was going to be a bit packed though...

As the bus emptied, Hanayume finally freed herself, keeping her eyes peeled. As prior experience had revealed, Hanayume had the advantage in trying to find her by the hair. That gold really stood out! Oh course, that didn't stop her from feeling a bit of embarrassment when she spotted some other foreigner and started running, only to realize her mistake.

As the minutes whittled by, Hanayume realized their mistake: if they had met somewhere less busy and came together, they wouldn't have had this problem!

As she cursed her error, she redirected her course away from someone stooping on the ground, before taking note of their golden hair. Blinking, Hanayume gasped, "Patricia-chan!" As she noticed Hanayume, Patricia gave a troubled wave and a strained smile, as she was currently tied up, in a sense, a pair of fascinated children rubbing strands of hair between their fingers. "Patricia-chan, what are you doing?" Hanayume couldn't help but ask, mystified.

"I'm sorry, Nanako-chan, I couldn't say no," Patricia admitted. Pouting, Hanayume shooed them off, freeing her friend. As the kids ran off laughing, Patricia stood, allowing Hanayume to see her yukata in full. It was probably a rental, but the blue yukata and red sash looked nice!

Spending money at the ready, the two entered the fray, taking part in as many traditional activities and eatery stalls they could. And then, before she knew it, they were announcing the fireworks display that would end the festival. It wasn't fair...

As the two sat on a bench, eyes on the sky as they waited for the eventually show, Hanayume chewed on the last piece of a skewer of meat, while Patricia held on to a plastic bag, containing water and a gold fish she'd caught, occasional looking at her new pet.

Kicking her feet dejectedly, Hanayume whined, "I don't want the festival to end..."

Patricia giggled, "It was very fun! I want it to be next year!"

Hanayume sighed, "I guess they have to space them out..."

As she took the last bite of her food, a voice called, "Well, what do we have here?" Hanayume almost choked, heart plummeting as she turned her head to see Hyuga Kirin, Jougasaki and Kurokawa at her sides.

Hyuga giggled, "Why, Hanayume-san, I almost didn't see you there! You're so plain, you blend right in."

Swallowing her food, Hanayume simply turned away as she took her last bite. Patricia stated, "We will see you at school, so please run."

Approaching the bench, the three closed in, each of them taking a seat, which was no easy feat for the bench only sized for three. As Patricia and Hanayume were pushed together, they were virtually helpless.

Voice grating in her ear, Jougasaki giggled, "I saw you earlier, eating those noodles like there was no tomorrow, and you're still eating? That yukata isn't going to fit you next year."

Kurokawa wondered, "I saw a show where they were dressing up animals in yukatas: maybe if you copy one of those you'll have one for next year!"

Hand gripping her skewer, Hanayume did as usual, ignoring them the best she could. However, there was a grunt from next to her as Patricia went into action, standing rapidly. Hyuga lost her balance, plummeting to the ground, dirt rising at she hit.

As she glared up at Patricia, now standing, the girl demanded, "Now run!"

Jougasaki twisted her tongue bitterly, grumbling in English, "'I won't never understand your Japanese'."

Lips curling, Patricia covered her mouth she began to laugh, "My Japanese is better than your English! You should study more."

As Hyuga stood, angrily brushing off her white yukata, she regained some of her composure before glaring, "Poor Patricia-san. She probably doesn't even know that the school almost did a redraw! The school's already met its foreigner quota...oh, but I guess you are Lucky, or something. Lucky to even be allowed to sit in the same room as the those of us who actually worked for our Talents." Glancing at Hanayume, she added, "Oh, right, that goes for you too, doesn't it? Well, I suppose that explains a lot."

As they glared, Kurokawa snickered, "Two peas in a pod...hey, don't get so bitter."

As Hanayume bit her lip, her anger fell as Patricia grabbed her hand, dragging her away with an order of, "We're leaving!" Headed turned behind as they left, Hanayume saw as Hyuga stormed off in frustration, clothing still dirty, Jougasaki and Kurokawa a bit split on what to do.

One the two were clear, heading over to a spot clear of people behind some stalls, Patricia sighed, "I'm happy that we're gone."

Hanayume smiled, "'Happy to be rid of them'?" As Patricia blinked, clearly running over the words, Hanayume insisted, "Don't worry! You've been doing really well! We can study a bit more later!"

Patricia praised, "But your English is getting as good as mine!"

Hanayume scratched her head, before stating, "But you'll get better if we speak Japanese more."

Patricia nodded, "I understand!" As she finished, an announcement rang out, notifying the festival goers that the display was set to begin in ten minutes.

Hanayume gasped, "Ah! I need to go to the bathroom! Let's meet by that takoyaki stall."

Patricia smiled, "Okay!" As she headed off, Hanayume watched her leave for a moment, before turning back, heading in the direction that Hyuga had gone. Hustling, she began to make her way to the edges of the festival grounds, where things were quieter.

As she caught a glimpse of that pale blonde hair, her heart began to race, as neither Jougasaki or Kurokawa were in sight. Hanayume continued to shadow her until she reached a fountain at the side of an empty path, no one around to see as she began to wet her hands, using them to wipe down her sullied clothes.

As Hanayume approached quietly, flipping her wooden skewer over her her hand, she felt herself grip it roughly as she narrowed her eyes baring her teeth. Patricia was so tough to hear the things that she said without batting an eye, things way worse than what they'd ever said to Hanayume. It wasn't fair.

Patricia was a student of Hope's Peak Academy's 56th Class, as much as Hanayume and as much as Hyuga. Thinking about what she'd scrawled in her diary some weeks ago, she let out a hiss of air, furious at this girl who was right in front of her. Brandishing that meat skewer, the sound of fireworks beginning to echo from the sky above.

If only she could stop existing.

* * *

_**September 26th, 1988**_

A flash of blood. A chilling scream.

Hanayume lifted her knife, Jougasaki pulling her arm back, cradling it as she fell to her knees, beginning to sob on the classroom floor.

Blue eyes shooting back to Hyuga, the other girl was frozen. Hadn't the Interrogator seen blood before?

Hyuga swallowed, "Who...who else...Kurokawa?"

Hanayume nodded.

Hyuga shuddered, "Why are you doing this? Fine! I did have Patricia's desk weakened: is that a problem?"

Seething, Hanayume muttered, "_You're_ the problem."

Baring her teeth, Hyuga sneered, "I have a different perspective."

Hands gripping her knife tighter, Hanayume glared, "Of course you do. You're different. Ever since you've found your Talent, you've been told how great you are, right?" Hyuga flinched as Hanayume moved in even closer, muttering, "You know, I don't see it."

"Nanako-chan!" Came a familiar voice from behind her. Taking a step back, Hanayume looked to see Patricia standing at the classroom door, a few others behind her, staff and student alike. Shakily, Patricia demanded, "What do you think you're doing!"

Raising her hands, Hanayume insisted, "I'm not going to hurt you, Patricia-chan."

Patricia whined, "What about Kurokawa-san!? Or Masuoka-san!?"

Hanayuma flinched, before beginning, "They're...part of the problem."

Patricia cried, "What problem?" As she looked on, her eyes widened in realization as she stammered, "Is this about my desk?"

Hanayuma frowned, "No...I don't care about your desk. I care about you: you're my friend."

"I can fight for myself!" Patricia growled.

Hanayuma shook her head, beginning, "I know you can...I know you can, but it's about more than that too." As Jougasaki continued to sob on the ground, Hanayuma craned her head over, seeing Hyuga starting to slink away. Letting out a cry, Hyuga tried to hop out of the way, but Hanayuma was faster, hand clawing out, grabbing Hyuga by her long hair, reeling her in closer.

As Patricia gasped out, Hanayuma saw movement from behind her as a guard tried to step in. Patricia blocked his way, crying, "Stop!"

"You told me you were only supposed to stay in Japan for one year as a transfer student before you got admitted in to Hope's Peak Academy, Patricia-chan. But why did you stay? Didn't you want to go home to your family?"

Patricia blinked, before saying, "I...I'd see them! But, I wanted to go to Hope's Peak. And they wanted me too!"

"Why?" Hanayume asked.

Patricia swallowed, before beginning, "Because I was very lucky to be part of the World's H-"

Yanking Hyuga closer by the hair, Hanayume raised the knife to her already bandaged throat as she whined, growling, "This!? You wanted to be a part of this? This is the World's Hope!"

"'To lead humanity through the future...' Is this the kind of person you want in authority!? If this is what it means to be special and exceptional and Talented, then I don't want it!"

Patricia seemed contemplative for a moment, before beginning, "But I did! I wanted to be special! And not only to my friends and family. I wanted too..." Patricia strained, clearly trying to struggle for the words, before saying, "...give Hope. Be someone who people can think of when they think about Hope."

Face falling, Hanayume insisted, "You already are! You...helped me. Maybe you thought it was the other way around, but...I wanted to die." Gripping Hyuga's hair tighter, Hanayume growled, "All because of her!" Taking a breath, she continued, "All because I came to this school..." Despite her worry, she managed a smile, not even thinking of the blood coating her as she said, "But you became my friend, so it was fine..."

Patricia took another moment to think, taking a breath as well, before saying, "You are my friend, so... I don't want you to think about wanting to die. But...do you...do you really hate Hope's Peak that much?"

As she felt Hyuga's hair between her fingers, she had to wonder...how many others before her had suffered much the same way? Bullied by those so confident in their Talent? Lucksters like Patricia? Where did it end? Confident, Hanayume nodded, "I do."

Patricia frowned, "Then why did you come?"

Hanayume felt her mouth gape open, muttering, "Wh-what?"

Patricia continued, "You could have said no."

Hanayume stayed silent, those words striking her. It...had never came to mind as an option. No, disappointing her father... "It wasn't an option!"

"Then...I don't understand. Only 16 can go to Hope's Peak every year. For someone like me, this is impossible, but I was Lucky."

Hanayume felt herself stop. Why didn't she understand? She'd suffered under the World's Hope as much as she had. But...her words began to sink in. Patricia hadn't been Talented until the moment she was selected, but Hanayume...

She was seven. That's when her father took note of her odd skills.

That was when Hope's Peak became the only route for her.

Hanayume had thought them kindred souls, seeking a world they never thought they'd reach. She was correct about their goals, but they were not kin. No, they were not very alike at all.

Patricia was someone normal wanting to become special, but Hanayume was of the same Talented stock that she so despised.

Grip on Hyuga loosening, the girl scampered away frantically, Hanayume's knife clattering to the ground as her stare went blank. Patricia called her name, but Hanayume didn't heed it, backing up. There was a rush of footsteps as security rushed to claim her, but Hanayume would not accept that.

Not here. Not now.

Arm reaching behind her, she flung open the window, before taking to the sill, not even having the time to turn around. Leaning backwards, she felt her innards rush as she began to fall. Curling herself, it was mere moments before she crashed into a bush by the walkway, stems and twigs poking and jabbing and piercing at her skin. With all of her anger, she kicked and flailed her way out, slipping to the ground and making a break for it, ignoring the shouts coming at her from the window. The grounds were clear, for now, but with Hope's Peak Academy's resources, the police would be after her in a matter of minutes.

But not here. Not now.

Not ever.

* * *

_**December 24th, 1988**_

Stumbling, Hanayume caught herself as she came to a stop. Taking a breath, she took a step forwards. "One bowl please," she requested, clattering a handful of dank smelling change on the counter. The owner of the ramen cart crinkled his nose a bit, before nodding as he finally took her order. Glancing around, it was now late enough that there were no couples about, which was a relief. She suppose she couldn't blame him for not wanting to serve her.

She was a good way away from Hope's Peak Academy, now residing in Osaka. though 'residing' was a bit misleading, as the only home she had were the bulky jackets on her back, the scarf around her neck, and the torn, wooly cap on her head.

Once her order was ready, she made to take a seat, but the owner waved, "Not here, sit over there or something."

Nodding, Hanayume didn't really have any choice but to comply, nor did she mind, really. As she took a seat on the bench, she was glad. Sure, she didn't have a roof over her head, and finding food was tricky, but she felt _alive_. No expectations choking her, no rivals hounding her...

She was happy, and she was sure Patricia was too. Hyuga had learned her lesson. Chances were that Masuoka and Kurokawa were alright too: Hope's Peak Academy's 'Nurse' was actually quite skilled, and thinking back, Hanayume knew she couldn't have stabbed that hard...right?

Trying to shake those thoughts and remain positive, Hanayume took a seat, laying the warming bowl on her legs, satisfied with the heat. The nocturnal lifestyle she'd taken on for the winter was a necessary choice: sleep in the day when it was warmer and keep active at night when it was colder. Snapping her chopsticks, she began to slurp up her meal, glad she had saved up her change for this.

But Hanayume knew that this holiday could not last forever. It was going to be tricky given her lack of experience, but she was going to need to find work. Even if she did try to go to a normal school, she still needed some kind of income.

As she tried to consider her options she heard a bit of noise from a little down the otherwise barren road. Looking up for a moment, she saw a trio of thuggish looking men, perhaps only a bit older than her.

Not wanting to get into any trouble, Hanayume kept her head down, hoping they would merely pass her by. She couldn't help but here a few snippets of conversation as they moved along: "-breaks up right before Christmas?" "She was cheating on you dude!" "Who gives a shit about her, man, relationships are overrated!"

As Hanayume ate quietly, one of them let out a snarl of, "Fucking whore!" before raising his leg and kicking the bench. Surprised by the movement, Hanayume gasped, accidentally entering a coughing fit as broth went down he esophagus.

As she tried to recover, she barely noticed as the three stopped their walk. Hanayume caught her breath, looking up to see them leering at her. Not really wanting to see her mood ruined, Hanayume kept her eyes on her food, muttering, "Leave me alone..."

Hanayume felt a hand on her head, letting out a yelp as her woolen cap was ripped off, revealing her long hair more properly. Hanayume gulped as the three looked a bit closer, one jeering, "I thought it was some hobo, but it's actually a girl!"

"She's not bad looking either..."

"Hey, where's your boyfriend at? You waiting for him?"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, idiot, she doesn't even have a home, probably ran away." Hanayume felt her heart jolt as he struck rather close to the truth.

Grinning stupidly, one of the laughed, "You can come over and hide at my place~"

Grimacing, Hanayume growled, "No thank you."

"Jeez, dial it back a bit, you're creeping her out," one of them said, before offering, "But if you're hungry for something other than some stale looking ramen, we were heading to a place."

Standing, Hanayume held her bowl close as she insisted, "I'm fine."

Turning away, she made to push past them, but she felt the sting of a tug as her hair was grabbed, one of the men grumbling, "Hey, don't leave just yet..."

Gritting her teeth, Hanayume bid farewell to her food, lifting the bowl and shoving it into the face of one of the other men, before shifting her footing, firing a roundhouse kick to the man who had her by the hair, her foot landing in his gut, making him let out a grunt of pain. As she started to run away, an arm struck out from the ramen soaked man, jabbing her in the side, making her lose balance, falling to her rear. Hanayume tried to scramble away, but the man she kicked reached out a hand as the third, cursing under his breath, made to circle around. Lashing out mouth first, Hanayume bit the encroaching hand, the man letting out a yelp of pain. her victory was short lived, as he swung his other paw, smacking her on the back on her head, leaving her stunned.

Before she could even think to recover, a foot came from the front, striking her in the stomach, shortly followed by another from behind. letting herself fall, Hanayume tried to ball herself up as the last of the three joined in, kicking her around, vile curses flying from their lips. Tears on pain welling up in her eyes, Hanayume was helpless, unable to find the breath to even call for help. She cursed her horrible luck: the Talent of Mimic was not enough to free herself from this situation, just as it failed to earn the respect of her peers at Hope's Peak.

How she wished she was not born Talented.

Lacking the energy, Hanayume slumped, and the assault ended. As she let out a whine of pain, one of three stammered, ""Sh-shit, now what?"

"We run man!"

"Not without her; this bitch bit me, I'm going to make her fucking pay!"

"We're already in enough fucking trouble as it is!"

"Get away from her!"

As the fourth cry sounded out, the three seized up, before the sudden sound of a nightstick against flesh rang out. After a round of cursing, Hanayume heard the shuffling as the three began to flee.

As it quieted down, the man asked, "Hey, are you alright?" Stirring, Hanayume's limbs felt sluggish as she rolled over, taking a look around, a concerned pair of pale purple eyes captivating her. After staring for a moment, she widened her focus, seeing the red haired police officer standing over her. Blinking, she also noticed the figure of the ramen cart owner a short distance away.

As she tried to get up, her weakened limbs resisted, making her let out a groan. Reaching out a hand, the police officer said, "Take it easy now..."

Trying to take his advice, Hanayume braced herself, before taking his hand, pushing as he pulled, allowing her to reach her feet. As she kept steady, he smiled, "There we go...why don't you tell me your name?"

"Hana..." she began, before trailing off. Thoughts of the incident at Hope's Peak surfaced in her mind, bringing dark thoughts regarding this figure of authority. Swallowing, she replied, "H-Hanako."

The man smiled, "Well, I'm Kinashi. Kinashi Iori."

Feeling her heart flutter, 'Hanako' turned away, looking over to the ramen cart owner before bowing, saying, "Th-thank you for calling for help." As he gave a shrug, Hanako turned back to Kinashi, asking, "A-aren't you going to chase them?"

Kinashi scratched his head as he admitted, "I probably couldn't catch them now. I was more concerned about you anyway..."

Glad the darkness was their to hide her flushing face, Kinashi couldn't find the words. As she looked away, Kinashi asked, "It's actually been quiet tonight. If you want, I could try to get you home."

Hanako admitted, "N-no, that's fine."

Kinashi studied her for a moment, before asking, "Will you at least tell me what happened?" As Hanako struggled for an answer, Kinashi called, "Hey, I'll have a bowl! And she spilled hers, so she'll have another."

As the ramen cart owner headed off, Hanako rubbed the back of her hand sheepishly. Feeling that it was too late to go back now, she took a deep breath. "O-okay...I'll tell you everything," she lied.

Kinashi nodded happily as he headed over to the bench, insisting, "We can figure out what to do after that."

Complying, Hanako gingerly took a seat, glad for the reprieve, her body still hurting from the assault. As she waited in silence for the meal, her mind began to race as she tried to spin a tale to tell him. Luckily, she had the time, as it was some minutes before the ramen cart owner returned, Kinashi handing him a bill before passing the bowl over to Hanako.

Mouth watering, she once again readied her chopsticks, grabbing a bite of noodles.

* * *

_**December 12th, 2001**_

Slurping up her last bite, Hanako let out a satisfied sigh as she placed the bowl down at her side. Frowning as she saw a spot of broth on her tan dress, she did what she could to wipe it away.

Swallowing his bite, Iori, the police officer as fit as ever, and even more decorated then so long ago, took a moment to frown mumbling, "You're already finished?"

"I'm not going to leave, dear," Hanako insisted.

No, she would never leave him. No matter what long, hard hours he had to work. No matter her difficulties with their children. Not now, not ever.

While Iori was satisfied, he laughed, "Well, it would only be fair. I get home after the kids fall asleep and I'm gone before they wake up..."

"It's only been a few days: it's not as though they'd forget your face," Hanako insisted.

Setting the bowl down on his lap, Iori opened his mouth to speak, when a chill wind blew. Hanako pulled her coat a bit tighter, before Iori asked, "How have they been?"

Hanako began, "To be honest, they can be quite a handful. Ririka can't seem to make any friends, while Rentarou brings home far too many."

Iori wondered, "How'd that classmate of his like his poem?"

Hanako gave an awkward smile as she explained, "She turned him down. He moped in his room all weekend."

Iori gave out a sigh, "Well, I hope the judges like it more than she did..."

Hanako blinked, "I'm sorry?"

Iori proudly explained, "I copied it down and sent it in to a contest! I forget when the judging is, but I think his stuff is pretty good. Maybe this will be more of a wake up call for me though..."

Hanako felt a shudder course through her body. He wasn't wrong: Rentarou's passion for poetry was his and his alone, but Hanako, fearing the worst, knew that that path could lead to Hope's Peak.

"Dear, shouldn't have have sent one of his others? That one was a bit...personal, I think."

Lifting up his chopsticks, Iori grinned, "I think it was better for it. We'll just have to wait and see though." Taking a bit, he swallowed it, before wondering, "Does Ririka have anything she likes yet?"

"She's only six...her favorite thing tends to be the last thing she encountered," Hanako explained. She couldn't help but smile as Ririka came to mind: how Hanako was so glad when she had a daughter...

Amused, Iori rapidly finished the rest of his ramen, taking his bowl and Hanako's smaller one, before beginning, "Well, my break time's just about over. I'll see you tonight. I'll be making time to see the kids too, but we're supposed to be recruiting some new officers soon."

Wrapping her scarf a bit tighter, Hanako smiled, "Be careful."

"Always," Iori nodded as he headed off, leaving his wife. Hanako gave a slight sigh: these short moments were rare these days, but it was how they'd been able to support their two children.

Thinking about her scheduling, Hanako looked around for a clock, finding one standing by the road.

* * *

_**July 8th, 2005**_

Three-thirty three. Almost fifty minutes after school had gotten out. Hanako could hardly keep from turning her attention to that clock on the wall, ticking incessantly.

"Kinashi-san?" said the school teacher. Blinking, Hanako's eyes panned across the teachers lounge back to the her, a stack of books and a computer at their spot on the table behind them. Hanako felt like an intruder, sitting in the chair that some other teacher had made home.

With a ruffling of papers, the teacher passed two pages to her. Each were matching pages from the same test, two different names at the top, but the rest identical, and not only the printed math questions: the handwriting was largely the same as well, some parts even identical, especially later down the page.

"You see the issue? Oshimizu swears up and down he didn't do her test, but I don't know how else his answers could appear on Kinashi-kun's test in his handwriting!"

Studying them a bit, Hanako focused a bit on the parts that were different, before turning and asking, "And where does he sit?"

"Two seats in front of me..." Ririka said meekly. The nine-year old's head was bowed in shame, her medium length red hair partly shrouding her face. her feet hovered above the ground, and she wore a black vest over her short-sleeved button up shirt and white skirt.

Trying to think, Hanako asked, "And how does the student in between them know them?"

Ririka pouted, "I did it myself!"

The teacher gave her a stern look, before explaining, "Matsumae...I don't think he knows either of them particularly well. I was watching, so I don't think any papers were passed around. And Matsumae got some different answers in his own handwriting, so I don't think he cheated either." With a frown, she continued, "I was watching often, and I asked the students around them, but no one saw anything."

Hanako thought for a moment: as elementary schoolers, they only had one teacher, so cheating from earlier periods wasn't an option. Furrowing her brow, she began, "Why are you so sure it was Ririka who did the copying? Her grades are excellent in most subjects."

The teacher flinched, before turning back to her desk, insisting, "_Except_ math, she obviously got help." As she shuffled through her papers, she said, "Let me find another of Oshimizu's worksheets so you can compare."

"I know my daughter's handwriting, but I see another issue here," Hanako began. As the teacher turned back, she continued, "Even though you don't know how she did it, instead of simply having her redo the test alone, you want to see her punished."

The teacher turned on her, grumbling, "I don't want this to happen again."

"It won't. I'll be talking to Ririka-"

"Why can't we solve it here?" the teacher growled.

Getting irritated, Hanako wondered, "Why couldn't you?"

The teacher grumbled, "Look, I'm doing my best, but if you think Kinashi-kun gets treated differently, then it's on you. You won't let her swim or use the changing rooms, so she has to sit and watch in this heat. If she starts taking her tests alone, then what are the other students going to think?"

"She won't be, unless there's another incident like this one," Hanako muttered.

"And will there be?"

Standing, Hanako insisted, "No." reaching out her hand, she said, "Ririka, sweetie, we're leaving." Complying, Ririka stood, head still hung. Hanako turned back to the teacher, bowing, "Thank you for your efforts." The teacher couldn't manage a response, simply watching as the Kinashi's left the lounge.

Reaching the hall, Hanako continued to lead her daughter by the hand. The way wasn't completely empty, but Ririka asked, "Mother...am I in trouble?"

"You will have to retake the test, so until then, you will be studying more," Hanako said.

"But what about-" Ririka stopped as Hanako jerked her hand a bit, leading her to the girl's bathroom nearby. Stepping inside the clean room, she looked around for a moment, seeing no one.

Turning back to Ririka, she crouched down, asking, "So, tell me, how did you copy Oshimizu's test?"

A look of confusion passed over her face, then shame. Tapping her fingertips together, she muttered, "I did make a mistake..."

"Ririka, tell me," Hanako requested softly.

Ririka swallowed, before beginning, "I was stuck, so...I started watching him. He always does well, and he was right in front of me. Then I let my hand move the same way as his was until I finished."

Hanako took a deep breath, before exhaling a bit shakily.

She'd suspected it once she saw that handwriting.

She hadn't wanted to accept it.

But she couldn't look away now, or else...

"Ririka," Hanako began, demanding, "You must never do that again."

"I will not!"

"No, Ririka, not just copying the answers. Letting your body move on its own...copying whatever it wants too...you must be conscious."

Ririka blinked, clearly confused. Hanako began, "What you did was more than copying his answers. You weren't yourself, Ririka. You can never do that again." Ririka's eyes widened fearfully, so Hanako finished, "You must walk your own path, not the path of others. I would rather you fail then do that again. You cannot...repeat my mistakes."

Ririka still seemed confused, but despite that, she nodded. Hanako smiled, "Let's go home." Standing, she led the way out, the two making their way through the halls once more.

Hanako prayed she would accept that advice, lest that letter arrive towards the end of her first year of high school.

* * *

_**February 18th, 2007**_

Hanako's breath came short as she glowered at the piece of paper in her hands, left carelessly on the living room table. Envelope torn and tossed aside carefully. She known by the seal, but as she held the letter, so familiar a sense of dread filled her.

Her son had been accepted to Hope's Peak Academy as the 75th Class Super High School Level Poet. All they needed was for him to heed it. Gritting her teeth, she felt the edge of the letter crumple in her hands. How she wished to rip it up, but she was not in the position to do so

She can't say she hadn't seen it coming, considering his honors and awards, but even though she already had her plan, just seeing the letter, almost identical to her own, dredged up so many foul memories.

As she placed it down, she heard a shuffled of feet behind her. "Did you see mother? I couldn't believe it!"

Taking a deep breath, Hanako turned, a smile on her face as she offered, "C-congratulations..."

Rentarou approached, the seventeen year old now taller than her, his pale red hair tied back into a short, loose ponytail, still wearing his green and white school uniform. Tears rimming his eyes, he said, "Inspiration is flowing through me and I've yet to even walk through the gates!"

Frowning, Hanako mumbled, "But it's so far..."

"I will walk barefoot if need be!" Rentarou cheered. However, as he caught sight of Hanako's disheartened face, he began, "I'll visit during the holidays, I swear on it!"

Hanako continued, "That's not it. It's just...you're already a wonderful poet and a wonderful son...is Hope's Peak really so great?"

Rentarou fawned, "That's part of the adventure! They could rear my Talent in ways I couldn't possibly dream of!"

"That's enough," Hanako muttered. Crossing her arms defensively, she turned away a bit as she began, "You can't..."

Face falling, Rentarou began, "Mother, I thought you were happy for me..."

Hanako swallowed, "You deserve better."

Rentarou gasped, "Better than Hope's Peak?"

"In other ways," Hanako continued. Looking away, she asked, "Have you met a Hope's Peak student before?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rentarou shake his head, so she continued, "Getting accepted to a school like that...it makes people proud. They see themselves as strong and others as...less."

Getting closer, Rentarou mumbled, "Mother..."

"If you can't stay yourself-" Hanako said, before she felt her son's arms around her, the boy pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not going to change."

Hanako's brain whirred, her face hardening. If he did not change, then...

Others would make him suffer.

Hanako shuddered as that thought breached her mind. But as she pushed it away, she began to realize that nothing would change his mind.

Rentarou was not Ririka. He was not Hanayume Nanako. He had a Talent all his own. A Talent worth having.

But what Hanako feared most was her own identity. 'Kinashi Hanako' was not real, and any investigation or background check would reveal that. Would she be tried and arrested by the school for her assault? Would her family shun her for her lies?

Feeling weak at the thought, she raised her arms, returning the hug, leaning on her son for support. Once her strength returned, she managed a smile, nodding, "They are lucky to have you."

Rentarou smiled, "Thank you mother! I won't disappoint you!" Releasing her, the boy gave one last smile before scooping up his letter and heading off, not noticing his mother's vacant gaze on his back. He was getting much too old.

Running her hand through her hair, she couldn't help but think. It had grown so long in those nineteen years. Perhaps she should cut it? Dye it? She would be less recognizable.

Feeling the need for a woman's opinion, she headed through the halls of her house, heading towards the room of a middle schooler who was likely becoming an adult far more quickly Hanako wanted to admit.

* * *

_**June 1st, 2010**_

Creaking open the door, the sound of poetry reading hit Hanako's ears, followed by the swish of a hand. Hanako braced herself, hearing the tap of a flying card knock against the door.

With a click, the tape stopped, Ririka moaning, "Mother, please. I requested you knock first, and only after the reading of the first verse!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening..." Hanako offered as she opened the door, stepping in. Ririka stood in between the door and the field of cards behind her, much of the objects in her room rearranged weeks ago to make space. Looking over her clothing, her light purple sailor uniform, she couldn't help but notice her daughter hadn't gotten changed. Looking over to the wall, she saw the gold kimono and light pink sash hung up on the wall, the hakama no doubt somewhere. She'd spend so much of her allowance to save up for it. Seeing the shelf lined up with more tapes of card readings, Hanako couldn't help but sigh.

"Ririka, you left your school bag by the doorway. I almost tripped. And I thought I messaged you about getting leeks to go with dinner," Hanako said.

Eyes widening in horror, Ririka placed the card down, before checking her pockets, pulling out a cell phone. Flipping it open, she cringed, before saying, "I shall run and get some post haste!" A bit meekly, she added, "But if you would allow me to finish this game first..."

Hanako frowned, "I'd like you to at least move your bag, and if it takes you too long..."

Ririka nodded, "I understand." Even as she spoke, Hanako noticed that she was a little disheartened at having to interrupt her game, even though Hanako couldn't see it being very fun while being played alone.

Letting out a sigh, Hanako muttered, "Shouldn't you take a break? You've been playing non-stop for the past two months..."

Ririka frowned, "But mother, I am so close to achieving B rank! In fact, there is a tournament soon. I am able to get a ride myself, but I still meant to ask your permission."

Hanako couldn't help but sigh. This Ririka...how she'd changed in these few months. Middle school itself was big for her, as she was finally able to find friends while maintaining her grades, but she'd never been so passionate about _anything_, yet she threw herself so deeply into this game.

"Your chores come first, Ririka, but..." Looking around Hanako glanced at Ririka's Karuta paraphernalia, including a certificate to mark her tournament win and promotion to C rank. Hanako wondered, "Do you still see yourself playing in a month? A year?"

Ririka nodded, "I do."

Hanako mumbled, "You might get burnt out...you should take more breaks."

Ririka frowned, "But...I find it fun."

"I know you do, but I worry. I mean, when you play, are you...conscious?" Ririka stared, befuddled, so Hanako reiterated, "Does your body move on its own as you play?"

Ririka nodded, "For reactions as quick as Karuta requires, I must." Hanako studied her. Did she...forget? And was this normal for Karuta players, or...

Was Ririka using her Talent in ways Hanayume never used hers? Hanayume had copied many things perfectly, but never came into her own. But if Ririka specialized, copying not one person, but many, melding many styles into one, perhaps...

"Do you want to become the King of Karuta?" Hanako wondered.

Ririka moaned, "Queen! The greatest female Karuta player is called the Queen, while the greatest male is called the Master." A suspicious, judging glance crossing over her face, she added, "I am not..."

Realizing what she'd done, Hanako raised a finger to Ririka's lips, hushing her. Raising her arms, she pulled her close, whispering, "You are my little girl." With a nod, she continued, "Play Karuta and become Queen, but only on your terms."

Ririka was silent for a moment, before agreeing, "I shall walk my own path."

Stepping back, Hanako wondered again how much she remembered. With one last smile, she turned to leave, Ririka following, heading past her down the halls, off to do her chores.

What a fool Hanako had been, so afraid of Hope's Peak and her old crimes...Rentarou had survived the school, and she had gone unnoticed. Even if Ririka was to go there, it would be as a Karuta player, not a Mimic. As long as she kept her sense of self.

Hanako still resented that Academy, but she was foolish to try and pass along that hate. She would give up on her vendetta, but she would never give up on her children.

* * *

_**May 22**__**nd**__**, 2013**_

"Hanayume Nanako...gave up?" Ririka asked.

Sitting on her knees, the girl clad in her white kimono and black hakama sat in an abandoned room, a television screen flickering in front of her, static shaking and buzzing.

The mole said, "Yes, it seems. She vanished from the world, and not once did she attempt to attack the school or spread her ideology."

Ririka pondered. This girl, Hanayume, now a woman, had put much on the line to speak against Talent, and seeing the results of their Super High School Level Hope...she was right, more right then she could ever know.

The mole asked, "So, do you not see why I wish to see Talent exterminated? Hanayume was a mere catalyst, but without Talents like I and the rest of Future Foundation, Enoshima would not have turned the world into such a state."

Ririka's brow furrowed as she noted, "And yet you still call yourself Super High School Level Despair?"

The mole laughed, before admitting, "Yes, it is true. But Enoshima died because of the Talent known as Super High School Level Hope, that Naegi..."

Ririka scoffed, "So it is merely vengeance?"

"I wish to see _all_ Talent destroyed. If one like Enoshima Junko is not allowed to exist, then none of it should exist. And don't believe that I am not included. I very much wish to Die for my cause, but not today."

Ririka cringed, muttering under her breath, "Disgusting..."

The mole asked, "So, will you aid what little remains of Super High School Level Despair in crushing Future Foundation? The location of the 79th Class is at stake."

Ririka began to think. She hated Super High School Level Despair, even if she owed her life to one of them. But Future Foundation...they ruled this world, and she had made them her enemy. If they knew she was still alive...

But to go against them would mean sacrificing those within their ranks she knew of: the survivors of the Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing, her dear brother, Rentarou...

...No, Rentarou alone was the only life that mattered, likewise with her mother, still under their protection.

Ririka finally stated, "I will consider what you said. If I were to go against Future Foundation, it will be for my own reasons, not your petty vengeance."

The mole chortled, "Wonderful. I'm sure you can be of more help than you know."

As Ririka gave the screen a suspicious look as miles away, the mole couldn't help but grin.

They knew who she was.

They had submitted her to the Remnants for the Entrance Exam of Mutual Killing, and not for her supposed Talent of Karuta Queen.

But because they were curious as to the potential of Hanayume Nanako's daughter. Hanayume had given up, but Ririka, so full of youthful spirit, conviction, and passion...who could know what she would accomplish?

* * *

As the door closed on Monomi Theater, the Courtroom was silent, eyes focused on Kinashi.

Swallowing, Uchida began, "I don't think you can deny it anymore, Kinashi-san. I know you hate it, but...you really are Talented."

"You have your mom's Talent. You're the Super High School Level Mimic."

* * *

**So, now that that's over with, I hope you enjoyed my little experiment with the Monomi and Copycat Theater! Anyway, it's kind of weird to say, but the last chapter is tomorrow.**

**What I do want to do now though is give you some notes on the chapter. Mostly a couple character names: pastebin(.com)/HmnaGBNe**

**See you next time!**


	34. 6-5 Part 3: Hope's Freedom

Hand trembling, Kinashi brought a hand to her mouth, before she shook her head, muttering, "It cannot be...it cannot be!"

"Kinashi-san..." Uchida frowned.

Saitou growled, "Well it is! Stop moping!"

Kinashi glared, "I am not Talented!"

Zaizen noted, "So skilled in so many areas...it makes far too much sense."

"There is no precedent!"

Saitou snorted, "Huh? Are you kidding? The whole Entrance Exam, Young Hope Project, whatever you want to call it...everyone involved was related to a former Hopes Peak student somehow."

Zaizen concurred, "And how many familial lines can be drawn between Hope's Peak students?"

Polly stated, "Sonia's great-grandfather, Ragnol Nevermind V comes to mind."

Uchida swallowed as she recalled, "The 77th Class...the Hanamura twins and Kuzuryuu both had older brothers a year above them."

Zaizen scoffed, "No precedent...it was only a matter of time before a matching Talent was passed on directly."

Hiiragi gasped, "Oh, maybe Kinashi-san Mimiced her mom's Talent?"

"Enough!" Kinashi snarled. Taking a calming breath, she stated, "Very well, I will accept that I inherited my mother's Talent, but this means nothing!"

Saitou growled, "Like hell it doesn't! You're Leader! But Leader was Talented the whole time!"

Kinashi hissed, "My being Talented does not invalidate my claims that Future Foundation is a corrupt institution and should be reformed or demolished." Clicking her tongue, she snarled, "You think that upon succeeding, I would have seen Oomichi, Rukawa, Shirakawa, and Furinji dead? My being Talented does not weaken my claims, it only makes them stronger."

"Very well: I have skills that many can only dream about, and yet the path I have chosen does not fit with them. Hanayume's inspiration was but a spark: Leader is much more certain about her ideology. Hanayume did not live through the Worst Incident before her attack on Hope's Peak. She did not take part in a Game of Mutual Killing. She was not aware of Super High School Level Hope. I may be a Mimic, but Leader is not!" Gasping her hand, she looked down, watching her thumb run over her palm as she said, "My Talent is a tool, nothing more. Hope's Peak Academy has made Talent into a lifestyle. Future Foundation has turned it into an organizational rank, a mark of status, a social class. Things like that...I cannot accept."

Grasping for words for a few seconds, Saitou finally muttered, "Oh, so it's okay to be Talented now that you are?"

Kinashi glared, "You are an imbecile." Turning to Uchida, the girl swallowed as Kinashi began, "Do you think I am wrong, Uchida-san?"

Pondering for a moment Uchida answered, "I...don't..."

Kinashi nodded, "Then let us leave. The mystery behind Monomi Theater has finally been solved."

Shuddering, Uchida begged, "O-one second." Kinashi stared as Uchida began, "There's still...a contradiction."

"Look, it's just...Kinashi-san, you've done some amazing things, but I just...you made some bombs, right? So you copied the information, but...when you hit Saitou and Polly with the cards...where did you copy that from?"

"I..." Kinashi muttered, before explaining, "Karuta is different!"

"Have you done anything like that before? Or seen it?" Uchida asked.

"I don't think you need to aim in Karuta," Hiiragi noted. Kinashi had no answer.

Uchida recalled, "That file, the one Zaizen found, you said you read it, right? It talked about physically copying Talents. I think the person they were talking about, 'redacted', was Hanayume: the 'peak' of copying Talent. But even then they said she wasn't perfect." With Kinashi studied her, Uchida continued, "But Enoshima...Otonashi...the Analyst: she could copy some talents too."

Saitou nodded, "Yeah, that's how she made the AI."

"And?" Kinashi asked.

"You're too perfect! How could someone who only copies surpass the people they copied?"

Kinashi glared, "Do not speak down to me..."

Uchida hissed, "Why? Because I'm not Talented!?"

Kinashi flinched, straining as she muttered, "Please, Uchida-san, this is the folly of Talent! To see it as a limitation..."

Uchida shook her head, insisting, "It doesn't make sense! Hope's Peak is supposed to make Talents stronger, but you're better at using your Talent then your mom? Even though you never even went to Hope's Peak?"

Kinashi's gaze was hard as she demanded, "If you are so certain of yourself, then make a suggestion as to how. My mother came to despise her Talent, while I used it without realizing it. Perhaps I simply did not have the barricades she imposed on herself?"

Uchida pulled back, trying to think. Kinashi was so sure of herself...always right. Uchida still thought of her as a friend, but...she needed to wake up.

Kinashi was definitely the Super High School Level Mimic. She'd been in two Killing Games now, surrounded by all sorts of Talent.

But the only other one capable of copying others was the Analyst. She hadn't met Enoshima, had she?

Uchida had...

But...perhaps it was only here? Because it was a dream?

No, the bombs...

Trying to break it down, Uchida thought logically: Talents of skill, art, charisma, and knowledge.

The Mimic could copy skill upon seeing it, but only the individual aspect. The Analyst could break it down and copy it more thoroughly, however. As far as physical limits, the Analyst could probably adjust for their own, while the Mimic couldn't.

For arts, the Mimic could replicate, but the Analyst could break it down and criticize.

For charisma, it was much the same.

For knowledge...could the Analyst even replicate stores of knowledge? They might be able to get studying techniques, or put common threads together more easily...

It definitely seemed like the Analyst was stronger, so...

Kinashi was actually the Super High School Level Analyst?

But the story she had about copying the test as a child...that was definitely Mimicry. An Analyst would have been able to adjust so her handwriting was different, probably, if it could do the same thing at all.

...Why was she only showing things requiring Analysis recently? Like that Karuta swing?

Was it really Nótt?

Or...could Kinashi have somehow copied Enoshima's Talent of Analysis?

But that was certainly exceptional, like Luck, it probably wouldn't be possible without something physical to imitate.

...Physical?

"Kinashi-san..." Uchida began.

"I am glad to hear you are still with us. Do you have a thought?"

Uchida began, "Have you heard of MindWeave?"

Kinashi admitted, "Yes. It was a program on one of Enoshima's computers, but it is far more likely that Matsuda Yasuke utilized it. I believe his scan of Katsuragi's brain was critical in forming Nótt. It's also probably that the scans of Enoshima and Sonia led to the versions we have encountered in some way."

Uchida nodded, "Yeah, we already know that, right? The brain scan for the Administrator matches Enoshima's."

Zaizen nodded, "She is the Admin..."

Hiiragi noted, "But so is Kinashi."

Saitou accused, "You gave yourself Admin status before coming in here, didn't you!"

Uchida interrupted, "No! I don't think she did...she seemed really confused about it. Like...even though she knew that she was the Admin, she didn't know why."

Kinashi flinched, muttering, "Uchida-san...how did you realize?"

Uchida ignored her, asking, "Did you get a look at any of the files you could see in MindWeave?"

Kinashi admitted, "Katsuragi's, Enoshima's, Sonia's...those that stood out."

Uchida gasped, "Katsuragi's!?" Thinking for a moment, she wondered, "So, since this is a dream, have you ever been able to...change it? Like you were lucid dreaming?"

Kinashi admitted, "I...have never tried."

"Would you?"

Kinashi continued to study Uchida, clearly torn. Kinashi begged, "What do you know?"

"Just...humor me."

"What am I, Uchida-san?"

"Please."

"_**Tell me!**_"

"You're-" Uchida began, before slapping her hand over her mouth, stopping herself. Suppressing a shudder, she could hardly believe that she had let herself speak. Yet Kinashi's eyes widened in horror, the girl somehow realizing something. Bowing her head, she began to ponder in silence.

Uchida swallowed, trying to work her way through the tension, waiting until Kinashi finally spoke.

"Very well."

With a shudder, the sailing boat stopped. Uchida lurched to the side, the cries and gasps from the others reaching her ears. Uchida gripped her podium, trying to keep steady, eyes on Kinashi, whom hadn't budged an inch except for shutting her eyes. As water rushed around the glass walls, Uchida's attention shifted as she watched, trying to keep hold. With a groaning of metal, Uchida felt her stomach lurch as the water fell from the glass, revealing a dimly lit view of the sea from above, the view gradually rising. There were deafening cracks, screeches, and grinds as the metal of the boat began to tear away from itself. Eventually, the very room ripped apart, Uchida closing her eyes as a rush of wind threatened to make her lose her grip. It did not get weaker, however, only stronger, as what was left of the boat continued to move up.

Finally, with a shudder, it stopped, Uchida falling to the floor, wind whistling through the podiums. Catching her breath, the air felt thin, and with a groan, she looked up. Seeing that the others still remained through the podium, the doors and walls were gone, replaced with a view of the clouds and night sky, starlight shining above them. Somehow, everything within the now perfectly circular disk of a Courtroom was still present: Monokuma still sat, the podiums still stood tall, and the others were trying to regain their footing.

"We're flying?" Pollyanna said in disbelief.

Zaizen muttered, "I know this is a dream, but..."

Saitou growled, "What did you do!?"

Finally opening her eyes, Kinashi began, "I did as requested."

"How?" Hiiragi gasped.

Uchida swallowed, catching her breath as she began, "She Mimicked Katsuragi-kun...she's not just a Mimic now, she's a Dreamer."

"But how!?" Kinashi begged.

Uchida continued, "And she's not just that...she's the Analyst. And maybe she even has some of Sonia's Talent too!"

"_**Explain!**_" Kinashi demanded.

"MindWeave," Uchida said, despite herself, before explaining, "I mean...you saw those files, those webs of brain waves and patterns...but your body...your mind...without you even realizing it: you Mimicked those Talents. It wasn't even possible when your mom went to Hope's Peak..."

"That's impossible!" Zaizen growled, explaining, "The files said that to add or remove Talent meant a change in the person. Katsuragi Kumin became depressed, while the subject whom they gave her Talent to became a coward when he was once brave."

Saitou looked over to Kinashi, before noting, "Well, she was a bitch before and she's still one, so yeah, no change."

Uchida insisted, "Well, that was because they were poking around brains, right? Kinashi did this naturally. Her mind did it on it's own... Besides, It fits! She's the Admin! What if Nótt recognizes the Admin by their brain? If she copied Enoshima's Talent, it would recognize her as the Administrator without her needing to do anything from the outside!"

The wind seemed to whip up as Kinashi remained silent, clouds ebbing and flowing around the Courtroom. Kinashi swallowed, "I...have not changed. I am not Enoshima Junko. I am not so...grossly Talented."

Monokuma giggled, "What? I told you I saw some of myself in you, didn't I?"

Baring her teeth, Kinashi turned her gaze on Monokuma, eyes burning as she glared at the bear behind her. "Begone," she demanded.

Before Monokuma could even accept the order, there was a bang. Uchida flinched, her ears ringing as a shockwave shook the Courtroom. Faster than anything she could have imagined, Monokuma and his throne was tossed from the Courtroom, hurtling into the distant sea.

Hiiragi let out a scream of surprise while Saitou next to her gripped his podium, growling, "What, you gonna to toss me next?"

Kinashi once again let her gaze fall to her hands, before muttering, "This...is too much. Too much power." Turning to Saitou, she insisted, "No, I will not remove you, as much as I would like to." Turning away, her gaze become distant, her mind too focused for her eyes.

"Kinashi-san...what now?" Uchida asked. Truth be told, she didn't know. The solution that would free all of them still wasn't there, but even so, Kinashi was still in control.

"N-nothing has changed," she insisted, her words coming hard.

Polly stated, "Untrue. You are not merely Talented."

"It does not matter."

Zaizen began, "The mind cannot take such strain!"

"I am doing quite well"

Hiiragi whined, "No you aren't! You're pale!"

"I cannot give up. Future Foundation..."

Saitou grumbled, "Look, even if I can't convince the big wigs, I know the guys who came with me."

"I do not trust you."

"You have to, Kinashi-chan!" Uchida begged.

Kinashi's fists tightened, before she raised her arms, using the podium to support herself. "I cannot surrender. I will not."

Uchida wondered, "Then what are you going to do?"

Kinashi continued to stand quietly, focus plain on her face. Exhaling, she stood properly, before giving Uchida a smile, one that did not calm her.

"There are mysteries yet to be solved. Please forgive me."

Before Uchida could respond, she felt a weight as something clipped onto her head. Raising her arms, she felt a metal piece of headgear. Glancing around, she saw that each of the others had been forced to wear something similar, a wire trailing from the ends, snaking through the Courtroom before binding together, attaching to the base of Kinashi's podium.

"Please do not struggle, this will only take a moment."

Uchida's heart leaped as the headgear began to buzz and whir. She felt nothing but fear for several moments, before the headgear suddenly vanished, leaving Uchida a bit dazed. As she tried to recover, she saw that the others were watching, stunned, as Kinashi's eyes darted across the screen in front of her, on the back of her podium.

Finally recovering, Polly demanded, "What have you done?"

Kinashi began, "Is this really all it takes? Is my mind compromised by adding Talent? How quickly does it occur? I must know my own limitations."

Saitou gawked, "You're...you stole our Talents!?"

Kinashi began, "If there are undue consequences, then I shall surrender myself to Nótt, and allow myself to forget everything. While I cannot surrender the Talents I acquired before entering, I may be able to undo this action."

Uchida shuddered, "B-but...why me?"

Finishing, Kinashi smiled at Uchida, saying, "You may not be Talented, but you may consider it another experiment." Turning back to the center of the room, she explained, "I apologize for ignoring your consent, but as I have been observing all of you and your respective Talents for some time, I imagined it would be easier this way."

Zaizen muttered, "You said you feared your power: why strengthen it?"

Kinashi's face hardened as she began, "It is fair, I think." Eyes narrowing, she explained, "My enemy is Future Foundation. At more than one hundred Talents strong, separated across an equal amount of souls...I am outmatched. Even now, I am, at most, less then ten Talents in a single, frail body. I may be powerful, but Future Foundation remains stronger."

Uchida swallowed, before realizing, "But where will you stop?" Kinashi looked to her as she recalled fearfully, "There are dozens of MindWeave files stored here in Nótt. No, more than that...every student from the 56th Class to the 78th, plus everyone you got just now! That's hundreds! Way more than Future Foundation!"

Kinashi suggested, "Then I will copy no more."

"But you still can! And if you fight them with Talent...aren't you just part of the problem?"

"My ends justify it."

"But you can't lead Human Potency! Not with your Talent!"

Kinashi stopped, before suggesting, "Then you."

Uchida froze, and her heart stopped. Kinashi reached out her hand, stating, "I will advise from the shadows, but you...you are not Talented, yet here you stand, far greater than the Lucky Naegi Makoto, whom defeated Enoshima, or Hinata Hajime, whom discarded his horrible Talent. You admired what Hope's Peak stood for without desiring any sort of Talent."

"B-but I did want to go. I did go!" Uchida insisted.

"Did you? Or were you pressured into it? Who did not wish to go to Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Then I'm no good! I-"

"Wanted to go for your friends. Wanted to go for your family."

"Stop pressuring her!" Saitou growled.

Turning on him with a glare, she demanded, "Silence." Saitou gawked as a strip of thick tape affixed itself to his jaw, quieting him except for his muffled cry of surprise, before he began to remove it.

Clutching arms around herself, Uchida moaned, "Why are you doing this, Kinashi-chan?"

"I need you, Uchida-san...please."

"You can't fight Future Foundation!"

"I must. For the good of everyone!"

"You...you can't. I can't..."

"It is because we cannot that we must."

Uchida didn't agree.

She couldn't throw her life away, but she didn't want to see Kinashi throw hers away either.

But...how to convince her?

The influx of Talent hadn't changed her. Somehow her Mimicry allowed her to replicate what brain surgery could not without those side effects...no, of course it wouldn't. Her brain changing itself compared to the outside intrusions of surgery? People learned every day, Kinashi was just doing it impossibly fast.

There were no downsides.

She could possibly collect more Talent than even Kamkura Izuru was granted.

Uchida shuddered as she considered Kinashi finding Hinata...scanning his brain...

But if there were no downsides...was it wrong?

But to rely on her Talent...

Legs weakening, Uchida slumped down, falling to her knees. Kinashi gasped, "Uchida-san?"

"You can't, Kinashi-san!"

"But why not!"

"You just can't!" Uchida cried, slamming her fist on the metal ground.

Kinashi frowned, "I cannot accept that."

Trying to catch her breath Uchida gripped her podium, standing back up, before beginning, "Then...I'll try to convince you."

As she felt everyone's eyes on her, she swallowed, trying to focus, but first she needed something.

Reaching into her skirt pocket, she withdrew a coin. She knew it hadn't been there before, but...this was a dream. All she had to do was focus, and something minor like this could happen. Oomichi could do better without even realizing it...

Taking a breath, Uchida quietly muttered, "Tails," before flipping it, letting it fall into her hand before allowing it to rest on her arm.

Heads.

Lifting it back up, she tossed it to Kinashi, before beginning, "I'll make a deal with you, Kinashi-chan." As she caught it, Uchida continued, "Flip that coin and call it in the air before letting it land on the ground. If you call it wrong...you have to give up. You'll let me, you, and Saitou out. Then...if they imprison us, then that's fine."

"But if you call it right, you can release whoever you want, do whatever you want."

"What!?" Saitou gawked.

Polly admitted, "I'm not sure if I can accept that."

Zaizen hissed, "Are you mad? She can warp this reality!"

"I don't care!" Uchida cried. "I just...want it to end."

Hiiragi frowned, "It's not really fair..."

"I don't want to fight any more..." Uchida admitted.

Kinashi held the coin in her hand, looking between it and Uchida, before nodding, "Very well."

As Kinashi began to slip around her podium, Saitou hissed, "Uchida..."

Uchida didn't look at him, focusing on Kinashi, whom reached the center of the room. Taking a breath, Kinashi flipped the coin, calling, "Heads." Stepping back, it began to descend, landing, clattering to a stop.

Tails.

Saitou, edges of his mouth irritated by the removed tape, let out a cheer, but Kinashi blinked, muttering, "That is not possible."

As she reached down, Saitou growled, "Hey! What the hell are you doing!" Ignoring him, she flipped the coin once more, calling heads.

Tails.

Kinashi looked back to Uchida, whom did her best to remain silent. Grabbing the coin once again, Kinashi flipped it once more.

Tails.

Growing flustered, she tried again, calling, "Tails."

Heads.

Sneering, Kinashi did not stop, flipping the coin repeatedly without further word.

Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads.

With one last glower, she lifted the coin before tossing it away, allowing it to sail off of the Courtroom. Waving her hand, another coin appeared. Flipping it in her hands, Uchida could see that it was double sided. Flipping it, Kinashi called, "Heads!"

Landing on the ground, the coin bounced a few times before coming to a stop, balanced perfectly on its edge. Kinashi's eye twitched, the girl letting out a hiss of air before lifting her foot, tapping it, allowing it to fall.

Tails.

Kinashi began to stomp on the ground, crying, "Why? Why!?" Turning to Uchida, she approached, hissing, "WHY!?"

"You got too greedy, Kinashi-san."

"You never really thought about what it meant to take all our Talent, did you?"

Kinashi stared, before Uchida continued, "I've been thinking about it, and...to go from Prep student to main building...nothing like that's ever happened before. And with my best friend too? That's impossibly lucky."

"But...it wasn't. Fuyuki got in on her own Talent, even if it wasn't that amazing, but I was just...there. The teachers didn't care, my classmates didn't care, the other Prep students didn't care... I was with Fuyuki, but I lost everything else."

"Then I lost her. Everyone, the whole school...but I somehow didn't die. I was lucky enough to leave the Prep School before the suicides. I didn't join the Student Council before Kamukura and Enoshima had everyone killed, I didn't get twisted to become a Remnant of Despair... I survived, barely."

"But then Enoshima captured me anyway, and put me here. Then, the earliest I remember after that, I manage to steal the Brig key so I could keep Shimao from getting murdered, but I dropped it, and Urabe found it. That was the worst thing that could have happened."

"I was the Preperatory Luckster, but I was never lucky at all."

In awe, Saitou muttered, "No way..."

"I'm just...unlucky. No, more than unlucky...I'm the Super High School Level Unluckster!"

Kinashi's face went slack as Uchida finished, "And now, so are you."

Glancing at the coin, Uchida continued, "Even though this is a dream, even though you can change everything...no, even though your brain can change everything, I guess it still can't ignore your own Talent."

"Hope's Peak could though. They would never scout an Unluckster."

Kinashi's eye twitched, the girl running her shaking hands through her hair before sinking to her knees, hovering over the formerly double sided coin, clouds around the Courtroom beginning to darken and rumble.

Uchida continued, "Kinashi-san...you can't leave. Not yet. If you keep your memories, you'll be Unlucky forever! You'll never beat Future Foundation! You'll die!"

"No..." Kinashi muttered.

"Please Kinashi-san, you have to-"

"No."

"Kinashi listen!"

Looking up, cold blue eyes piercing Uchida. A rumble shook the Court as Kinashi hissed, "I walk my own path."

Uchida opened her mouth to argue, but her hair stood on end, and she was struck.

* * *

Eyes blinded, ears ringing, Saitou was incapable of anything. He felt his breath, but the smell of ozone was almost choking for a moment, before the whipping wind allowed it to clear. As he finally began to recover, he started to hear his breath and see the dark shapes of the others

Head pounding, once he was able to see, his eyes landed on the fallen form several podiums away. Heart sinking, Saitou stumbled over, calling, "Uchida!?"

Reaching the fallen girl, he cringed as he saw her expression, eyes open vacantly, staring at nothing, body limp. Quickly, Saitou brought a hand to her wrist, checking her pulse.

Finding nothing, Saitou shook his head in disbelief, "Uchida? Uchida!?"

Hearing footsteps, Polly slid to a stop, stooping next to him. Swallowing, she wondered, "Will CPR work?"

"It shall not," came a voice, followed by the shuffling of clothes. Rage buddling, Saitou looked to see Kinashi standing up once more.

Saitou growled, "What did you do to her!?"

Kinashi winced, before admitting, breath shaking, "I...allowed my anger to get the better of me. It was a mistake, but it is too late to remedy it now." Swallowing, she muttered, "I just...wanted her to..."

Standing, Saitou let out a growl as he made to rush at her. He didn't get far before a rapier passed infront of him before being grabbed by the other end of the hilt, holding him back.

Polly warned, "She's still the Administrator!"

Saitou seethed, "She killed Uchida! She's a Culprit! We can't let this shit slide!"

Zaizen concurred, "With that temper...you are not fit to lead, Kinashi Ririka."

Kinashi glared, "I beg your pardon? Who are you to decide?"

Zaizen scoffed, "Even if you allowed Uchida to lead Human Potency...with you advising her, it would be no different than if you led them."

Saitou growled, "What about Uchida, huh!?"

Hiiragi gulped, before recalling, "Sh-she's in the F-Final Dead Room, right?"

Saitou began to calm as Kinashi nodded, "I would not kill her."

Zaizen scoffed, "But you would maim her."

Kinashi made to return to her podium, turning back before beginning, "I am not proud, but if I must challenge Future Foundation alone, then so be it. As long as the world sheds its reliance on Talent, then I will be satisfied."

"Then you can't do it..." Hiiragi said sadly.

"The world does not need to know about my Talent."

Saitou insisted, "But you will."

Releasing Saitou, Polly said, "And if Future Foundation finds out? They will use it against you."

As the two began to return to their podiums, Kinashi sighed, "Then they will not find out. If you threaten me like this, I will be forced to leave you here, reboot or not."

"But what about the coin flip?" Hiiragi moaned.

Kinashi admitted, "Uchida did not intend to decide everything with that, she simply wished to reveal her Talent." Glancing at the body, she added sadly, "And now she will forget about her Talent, her history at Hope's Peak, all of us..."

"But you won't," Saitou said.

Kinashi said, "I will not. I am saddened that Uchida cannot aid me as much as I desired, but there are others out there who can see my side."

Zaizen asked, "And if there aren't?"

"The world is still full of a number of diverse people, even if most have died, Zaizen-san."

"And they're just gonna fall into your lap!?" Saitou muttered incredulously.

Kinashi stated, "No. I intend to work for that. Without my Talent. _That_ is where I am different from Future Foundation, so full of Talent for every situation, so willing to give membership status to any Talent, no matter how incompetent the holder or useless it is for the current world."

Saitou scoffed, "Yeah, our Talents are really going to help you take down Future Foundation."

Kinashi stated, "That was a test. My Analysis and Mimicry alone will suffice." With a sigh, she added, "But none of you will join me?"

There was a moment of silence. Hiiragi shook her head, Zaizen crossed his arms and turned away, while Polly was stern.

Saitou spat, "You're just going to die out there. You're still Unlucky."

Kinashi stated, "I will master that Talent."

Saitou snorted, "You going for Super High School Level Hope too? Because you're way too optimistic." As Kinashi glared, Saitou growled, "Well excuse me for thinking you can't restrain yourself. Face it, when things get tough, you're just just going to find a way to get as much Talent as you can. If I knew about that card game you play all the time maybe I could make a fancy analogy but I'm that that witty. My point is: power corrupts."

"You tire me," Kinashi sighed. Turning away, she finished, "Do have anything of value to say? If you will not join me, then I will take my leave." Saitou's mind raced as he tried to come up with a solution, something to hold her back, but...

Stepping towards the edge of the Courtroom, windy expanse before her, Kinashi said, "If to become corrupt with my own power is Human, then I will accept my being as Talented...as long as I pass from this world as the last Talent of note...then I will be satisfied."

* * *

Warm...

She felt warmth. Softness. Peace.

Not a care.

There was no suffering here.

No chaos. No stress. No pain.

Rolling over, she felt the rustling of the sheets above her.

It had all been just a dream. A horrible dream.

The rustling of a page hit her ear. Was someone in her room...reading?

Uchida didn't care. This was fine. They weren't being a bother.

Something warm on the bed shifted a bit closer. Letting out a light grunt, Uchida finally peeked an eye open. Two arms were folded in front of her, while two were wrapped around her.

...

Those weren't her arms.

"Hiiiyaaaaaa!" Uchida cried, wrenching the arms away from her. Flinging herself away, she slipped out of the bed, landing with a crash on the ground below.

Horror mounting, she looked around. She was in no familiar place. The window to the outside had only darkness on he other side. There was a television on a short cabinet and a desk, the chair occupied. However, Uchida's attention was on the bed, were the owner of the arms began to stir, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up.

Seeing the blue and yellow polka dots on the white set of pajamas, Uchida recognized Katsuragi Yaichi.

Realizing what had happened, Uchida let out a gasp, looking down, but thankfully, she was still clothed in her Prep student uniform. Letting out a sigh of relief, she muttered, "K-Katsuragi-kun, what the hell?"

Blinking his eyes, they widened as he saw her, gasping, "Uchida-chan!? You're real?"

"Ha-huh?" Uchida mumbled.

Plopping a fist in his palm, nodding in realization, he said, "Ah, I see now, it was a shared dream." Scratching his head, he wondered, "But how'd you get into my house?"

Blinking, Uchida stood, looking around. She couldn't help but recoil as she saw the figure in the chair, the girl sitting with her knees up, a book laying across them, a sleeping cap on her head. "Y-Yumi?"

The girl gave her a blank look, before turning back to her book.

Yaichi nodded, "Oh, I get it! She let you in to surprise me, huh?" Crawling to the end of the bed, he tossed his legs over the side, sitting as he scratched his head, admitting, "I'm not dressed though..."

Uchida swallowed, "But...h-how?"

Katsuragi smiled as he explained, "We're fine, we're fine! I mean, you remember too, don't you?" Katsuragi check his watch, flipping it over to the other side, before explaining, "The Killing Game, Monokuma, Sonia, Enoshima, Saitou, Kinashi...it was all a dream!"

Blinking, Uchida shook her head, insisting, "I-I knew that! But...where is everyone?"

Katsuragi wondered, "They might not even be real... Wanna google them?"

Uchida gawked as he stood, heading over to the desk. With a smile and a shove, he slid Yumi and the chair away, the girl spinning on the seat before he turned on the computer. As it buzzed, booting up, Uchida shook her head, "No...that can't happen."

Rushing to the window, she tore it open, seeing the normal house on the other side. The window wasn't broken, nothing was burning...

Katsuragi insisted, "Sorry, I guess you're not used to it. Trust me though, everything here is real!" As he began to click his mouse, opening up an internet browser, he said, "I've heard of people living out their whole lifetimes in a dream, or waking up to find out they haven't really woken up. That's never happened to me though."

Uchida swallowed, "How can you be so sure?"

Turning to her, Katsuragi held out his arm, showing his pink watch. Flipping it over, Uchida read the writing on the back it, and all her concerns were lifted. Katsuragi explained, "Reality check. As long as I can read the back of the watch, we're in reality!"

Relief spreading over her, Uchida almost collapsed, muttering, "So...the Worst Incident...didn't happen?"

"Nope!" Katsuragi grinned. As he looked at Uchida, he nodded, saying, "I'm...really glad you could make it, Uchida-chan." She stared as he took a step forwards, beginning, "Uchida-chan..."

"I like you. I really like you." Reaching out, he grasped her hands, asking, "Would you...go out with me?"

Heart fluttering, Uchida stared for a moment, holding back a smile as she turned red. But for some reason, she knew just what to say, "Y-you...idiot..." As he grinned, she avoided his eyes as she muttered, "I g-guess I don't have a choice."

Inexplicably, she lost her footing. Her gut flipped as she fell onto the bed, sprawling out. Suddenly it was warm again...no, warmer. She swallowed as she saw Katsuragi above her, his arms pushing down the bed at her sides. Had...the bed been this close to the window?

That thought fled from her mind as Katsuragi said, "I'm really glad...I met you, Uchi...Hiyori-chan." Her body trembled as he said her name for the first time.

"Yaichi-kun..." she replied. Closing his eyes, he began to descend on her, his breath tickling her skin, her lips heading towards hers. Swallowing, Uchida felt her heart pounding. W-was this it? How far were they going to go? Closing her eyes, Uchida braced herself.

And in the darkness of her own mind, she saw the truth.

Opening her eyes and turning her head away, she raised her arm, pressing against Yaichi's chest, stopping him. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Yaichi stopped opening his eyes, before gasping, "D-did I go too far?"

"This is wrong..."

Stepping back, Yaichi admitted, "I guess our parents don't even know..."

"No! Everything's wrong!"

Yaichi blinked at her, muttering, "What do you mean?"

Uchida sat up, growling, "Your sister's right there! What were you going to do with her watching!?"

Katsuragi blushed, "Wh-what did you think I was gonna do?"

Yumi turned another page. Uchida shook her head, muttering, "It's all wrong..." Looking back to Yaichi, she glared, "It's not real Yaichi-kun! We're still in Nótt!"

Yaichi blinked, "What?"

Recalling that he hadn't learned about all of that, Uchida said, "It's still a dream!"

Frowning, Yaichi took of his watch, saying, "Look, I'm telling you, it's real, see?" Passing the watch over, Uchida took it. Once again, she was satisfied, but she quickly shook that thought away, focusing as hard as she could on the watch.

There were words on it.

It was Japanese.

But she couldn't tell what they said.

Handing it back, brandishing the backside to him, she demanded, "Tell me what it says."

Yaichi opened his mouth, but she interrupted, "Read it to me!" Yaichi leaned in closer, focusing, but, he couldn't answer.

A look of horror crossing his face, he shook his head, muttering, "No..." Turning, he rushed to Yumi, ripping the cap off of her head. She didn't even flinch. Yaichi stammered, "I-it says it here! I can read it!" Flipping the cap over, her showed her the word sewn within.

'Together'.

Shaking his head, Yaichi sunk to his knees, muttering, "But not on the watch...why not!?"

Uchida began, "Enoshima Junko had to make sure you wouldn't realize this was a dream. None of us. Whenever we read something...we didn't read it. We just learned what it wanted us to say. But your watch...it didn't matter what it said. It was your reality check. That was all that mattered. That was all you needed when you read it: assurance."

"But why can't I read it!?"

Uchida said, "You don't need to! You only need to see it and think you're not dreaming!"

Shaking her head, she shouted "But that's not important! We...we have to be in the Final Dead Room! The Third Command..."

"No..." Yaichi muttered.

Uchida wondered, "But...where is everyone else?"

Yaichi sunk to his knees. Uchida watched him for a moment, before gasping, "You...you already knew..."

"They're gone..."

"Where?"

"I think...they died. The reboot...there was a glitch."

Uchida felt like the floor fell out from under her, but it was a short feeling. She had seen them die, but to hear that they might have still been alive wasn't as strong. Had...Uchida never accepted that they could be alive? But everything had happened so fast.

Uchida shuddered: Kinashi must have killed her somehow. She could leave at any time, and if she did...

"We have to go back...can we go back?" Uchida asked.

"No..." Yaichi admitted.

"But we have to!"

"NO!" Yaichi yelled, angrily glaring at Uchida. The girl recoiled as he stood, beginning, "I didn't...I didn't die so we could go back. I wanted...if everyone died, we could stay here. If I stopped the reboot once, I could stop it again. Monokuma won't bother us here." Stepping forwards, he began, "At first, I just wanted to forget about Yumi, but...we can live here!" A smile returning to his face, he insisted, "It's a dream here! We can do whatever we want!"

Stretching out a hand, Yaichi beckoned for her, asking, "Please? You...you want to be with me, right?"

Looking at the hand, Uchida admitted, "I do..."

Tears glistening his eyes, Yaichi nodded, "Then stay with me! We can make this world whatever we want it to be. No Despair. Maybe the others will join us eventually..."

Uchida nodded, "With you...and your sister..."

Yaichi flinched, before nodding, "She's alive! She's alive in here...but not out there."

Uchida swallowed, "I...couldn't leave now if I wanted too."

Yaichi frowned, before saying, "I know that! But...if you don't want to stay with me, then...it'd be pointless." Hand retracting, he murmured, "It would all be pointless."

As Yaichi slumped, Uchida searched for the words, but a crack of lightning echoed from outside, making Uchida jump. There was a pattering as rain began to hit the window.

Uchida began, "I guess...I have one thing to say first."

Yaichi began to look up, barely even responding as Uchida's fist struck him across the face. Staggering, the taller boy lurched, before falling to the ground. A bewildered expression hitting his face, Uchida stepped over to him, grabbing him by the collar as she muttered, "What is your problem!?"

Tossing him away, he continued to stare as she backed up, growling, "You're pissing me off! What...what happened to you!?" Yaichi said nothing, but she didn't miss the glance over to the girl sitting in the chair, her eyes boredly locked onto her. Uchida grumbled, "No, not that...you were determined up until you ended up here. Even when you killed yourself...how many times now? Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands? You have willpower. You need it to do all the kinds of amazing things you can do! But where did it all go, Yaichi-kun!?"

"I...I don't know..." Yaichi whined.

Uchida glared, "You're disgusting, you know that? You and...your Talent." Yaichi flinched as she muttered, "Kinashi's a Dreamer too, you know, but...she has a motive, and a purpose. She has ambition! It might get her killed but stopping a corrupt group is a real Dream!" Looking around, she shuddered, "This...this stupid fantasy is just a Nightmare."

Gritting his teeth, Yaichi stood, growling, "Real life is the nightmare! Everything's gone!"

"You're still there! Locked in some machine!"

"Yumi's not there!"

"Yumi's not here either."

Yaichi's face tightened in pain, before he rushed over to the chair. Wrapping his arms around her, he cried, "She's right here! I can feel her!"

Shaking her head, Uchida said, "No...she's not. And if it really is...then she's not the girl I saw in that video."

"THERE WAS NO VIDEO!" Yaichi screeched.

Uchida yelled, "I saw it! She...even though she was small and weak, even though she was up against someone way stronger than her, she still tried to fight. That's how I knew it was real! That's how I knew she was your sister! Because she didn't give up until she'd tried everything!"

"She needed me! She was crying for help! But I couldn't help her!"

"Because you were in here, Yaichi-kun... And I'll bet there are tons more people out there who need your help, from Super High School Level Despair, Human Potency, Future Foundation..."

"I don't want to help them!"

"Then what about us!? Your classmates!? Me!?" Yaichi said nothing, simply letting out a whine, clutching his sister tightly.

Uchida moaned, "You can't...she's an adult. You can't keep treating her like she's seven!"

"I'm her big brother!"

"And if you'd been with her then you'd have died too!" Uchida stated, beating back tears. "But you're alive...you can't..."

"You...can't do anything, can you?"

Yaichi stopped, blinking as he turned to Uchida, who sank to her knees, crawling over. Sniffling, she admitted, "I'm...such an idiot."

"She didn't need you, Yaichi-kun. You feel like you need her. Before all of this started, she was you're only friend, wasn't she?" Mystified, Yaichi stared, tears running down his face.

Uchida said, "I know...I know how much you love your sister, but we need you, Yaichi-kun."

"You have to let her go."

Letting out a whine, Yaichi gripped Yumi harder, shaking his head, "I...I can't!"

Uchida moaned, "You have too!"

"I...I've never wanted too...let go."

"Big brother...please."

Eyes widening, Yaichi back up a bit, Yumi looking directly at him. Uchida stared as Yumi raised her hand, curling it into a fist before slamming it into the side of Yaichi's face.

As Uchida gawked, Yaichi fell, collapsing to his side. Yumi brushed herself off, muttering, "You should know better then to hug me while crouching."

Uchida muttered, "Wh-what? Yumi-chan!? But..." Realization dawning, she gasped, "Kinashi...and Saitou. They knew you, so..."

Turning to her, Yumi smiled, "Thank you for looking after my big brother, but I need you to look after him a little longer."

Reaching her hand out to Uchida, the taller girl took it, before Yumi snapped to Yaichi, demanding, "Stay here." Yaichi could only stare as Uchida was led out of the room.

Heading through the halls, they eventually reached a kitchen, then passed through to the front door. Uchida was rather surprised to see her shoes nearby, but that faded quickly, as she turned to Yumi asking, "Who...are you?"

Yumi explained, "I'm mostly Yaichi." With a cringe, she added, "But I'm also Kinashi and Saitou." Uchida gave an amused smile as she continued, "So I know you. You're smart. Yaichi has his moments, but you have a plan, don't you?"

Uchida swallowed, "I...might."

Yumi nodded, "Then you have to go back. Yaichi is the Super High School Level Dreamer, but so am I. I can get you back, sort of, we just need to focus. But if Kinashi leaves, then..."

"She'll die," Uchida swallowed.

Yumi nodded, before suggesting, "Or worse, succeed."

Uchida wondered, "Has...she hasn't left yet? How long has it been?"

Yumi smiled, "This is a dream. Or I should say, this is like a dream within a dream, so it hasn't been that long at all."

"S-sure," Uchida nodded. Swallowing, she asked, "But...can I make a request?"

Yumi nodded, "I think I already know." Stepping towards the door, she opened it, revealing a cloudy sky beyond. With a surly look, she said, "Saitou, Oonishi...all the others...say hi to them for me."

Uchida took a step forward, promising, "I'll do my best." Closing her eyes, she took a breath, before moving through the door, descending onto the Trial of Hope and Despair.

* * *

"You tire me," Kinashi sighed. Turning away, she finished, "Do have anything of value to say? If you will not join me, then I will take my leave." Saitou's mind raced as he tried to come up with a solution, something to hold her back, but...

Stepping towards the edge of the Courtroom, windy expanse before her, Kinashi said, "If to become corrupt with my own power is Human, then I will accept my being as Talented...as long as I pass from this world as the last Talent of note...then I will be satisfied."

Turning away, she said, "Farewell."

Saitou growled, "Get bac-"

"But that's wrong, Kinashi!"

Eyes widening, Kinashi turned about, just as she landed. Taking a breath, glad that her corpse had vanished from the spot on the podium, Uchida stepped forwards, light blue half-coat over her shoulder-less white shirt, black ankle length pants on her legs. Reaching her podium, she slammed her hand down, insisting, "We're not done here, Kinashi!"

Eyes narrowing, Kinashi admitted, "It seems not."

As she moved back to her spot, Hiiragi cheered, "Chi-chan! You're alive!"

Zaizen blinked, "B-but how?"

Uchida rolled her eyes, muttering, "Nice to see you too."

Polly began, "The Final Dead Room..."

"Katsuragi-san, I imagine?" Kinashi sighed.

Uchida nodded, "Both of them." Ignoring her confused look, Uchida began, "But that's not important!" Jabbing a finger at Kinashi, she stated, "You're wrong!"

Kinashi glowered, "About what, pray tell?"

"You...you'll never be satisfied. I thought I could...I thought I could listen to you." Shaking her head, Uchida admitted, "But just because you say things that sound true doesn't make you right. Just because you mean well doesn't mean I should follow you!"

Kinashi frowned, "How disappointing."

Uchida continued, "But you...even if you weren't Unlucky...even if you were the Luckiest person in the world...you'd still fail, Kinashi-san." Kinashi narrowed her eyes as Uchida explained, "I didn't realize it until I was talking to Katsuragi...he...he really is an idiot. A lovable one, but...he likes being relied on a little too much."

"To be honest, I think that was true for all of us. We relied on him way too much, but even without him...we still figured it out. But with us, with his sister...he tried so hard for one reason."

"Trust."

"He couldn't Trust us! He had to do a lot by himself."

"But I made a mistake too, Kinashi! I Trusted you too much! But now I get it...you're no good. Kinashi, you're no Leader."

Kinashi bared her teeth for a moment, before beginning, "Excuse me? I am the one and only Leader. You have denied me, but you think you would make a better one?"

Polly stated, "No, that's not what she's saying at all." Taking a deep breath, Pollyanna said, "I...I too have made the same mistake. I could not put my faith in Miyamoto, and she died. I could not put my faith in you all being safe from Human Potency, and so I instated martial law."

"But Trust...between leader and follower...it must be mutual."

Clattering her rapier against the ground firmly, Polly glared at Kinashi stating, "But you...you could never Trust anyone but yourself, Kinashi Ririka."

Kinashi hissed, "Nonsense! I desired Uchida to lead!"

Saitou shrugged, "Yeah, but not without you hounding her about everything, I bet. That's not Trust."

"Kinashi-san," Hiiragi began, nodding, "They're right, you know...but not just because you can't Trust anyone else...you...ya can't Trust yerself neither!" Raising her fist as Kinashi blinked, Hiiragi continued, "Confidence is all about self trust, ya know? But when ya Trust yerself, ya gotta Trust yer flaws too! What're yer flaws, Kinashi-san?"

Kinashi blinked, before muttering, "I...well..."

Saitou chortled, "Guess even the Analyst has her limits."

Hiiragi finished, "I know I'm dumb and silly and I can't keep focused, but I'm tryin'! But even though I'm a miko...the Super High School Level Miko Priestess, I'm still thinkin' I'd be a better Leader than you, Kinashi-san!" Raising her fists, she nodded, "And I gotta take the lead, or else I'm never gonna be able to notice when people like me, or when I got a chance with the people I like!"

Kinashi scoffed, "You? A better Leader than I? You cannot be serious."

Uchida grumbled, "You said it was all about Talent, but..."

Kinashi glared, "And you claim it is all about Trust. Yet you yourself say you have Trusted too much! I would rather not Trust at all then become too Trusting."

Zaizen began, "It is true...being too Trusting can result in ignorance, the greatest enemy of an open mind. Ultimately, that is what you fight...ignorance, complacency... But not Trusting at all? Then you will be fighting alone, Kinashi Ririka." Adjusting his glasses, he noted, "I have been blinded by the folly of both sides, but now...now I can see."

Shaking his head, Zaizen finished, "But you must admit, Kinashi, after having your perceptions tossed about so many times these last few hours, I find that you are far too Trusting in your ideals. Do you really have no doubts after learning so much? Are you so close minded?"

"Enough!" Kinashi shouted, a rumble of thunder above join her words, before she turned to Saitou, hissing, "And what do you have to say?"

Saitou gave a cocky grin as he said, "They've got this."

Kinashi snorted, "But still, you think I will just give up now?"

"No, I don't, Kinashi," Uchida said. Letting out a sigh, she began, "You're too strong for that. I really admire that part about you. That's one of the reasons you were my friend, even after you stopped being Takanashi."

"So I'll use logic. There is one outcome that's better than the rest."

"See, Yaichi-kun...we can't leave him here. He was already so close to falling to his Despair. We were the only things keeping him Hopeful."

"But you, Kinashi? You hate Super High School Level Despair. And you're strong too, stronger than Yaichi-kun, even. Maybe even stronger then Enoshima."

Kinashi flinched, "You cannot be saying...I will not..."

"You don't have a choice! You're still Unlucky! All the members of Human Potency you recruited...they're gone. They might even be dead. For real."

Kinashi opened her mouth, before swallowing, "Everyone? The rest of the 79th Class?" With a flinch, she shook her head, she growled, "I will find allies of my own!"

"We're right here, Kinashi-san."

Kinashi blinked, looking around as Uchida continued, "Or I should say, we could still be your allies. But...you didn't want us to be. You kept trying to manipulate us, instead of just asking."

Shaking her head, Kinashi muttered, "No...you lie!"

"If you had tried to Trust us from the very beginning, none of this would have happened! We would have figured out everything ages ago!"

"Th-that is untrue!"

Uchida frowned, muttering, "You...stop saying that, Kinashi. You're not that hopeless."

Sharply in-taking breath, Kinashi stumbled backwards, arms raised in front of her chest defensively. She swallowed, "N-no..."

Stopping, she stood straight, her expression blank, head sinking, wind becoming still. Kinashi's legs gave way, and she collapsed, falling to her knees, head bowed.

It was faint, but Uchida could hear her.

"Is this...the Despair of absolute defeat?"

"...How...disgusting."


	35. Epilogue

Darkness. Encapsulating darkness.

But Kinashi had mastered it, this holding within Nótt. And she was not alone as she floated in the abyss either. Floating by her were the figures of Enoshima Junko and Sonia Nevermind.

Enoshima wondered, "Here for more questions, Ririka-chwan?"

Sonia mused, "Yet you know all there is to know..."

Kinashi began, "My perspectives have...changed." With a glance, Sonia was unmade, fading away.

Enoshima pouted, "Awwwww, now we're all alone..."

Kinashi glared, "You...you do not have the Talent of the Analyst?"

Enoshima grinned, "Wrong! I totally got it! That's why I know what you're thinking. If we did this thing and made a Katsuragi just like we made me and Sonia, why not just use that to run the machine? Well...it might work, but we could never get him to Despair! I'm not a person like the real me, I'm just a picture."

Swallowing, Kinashi wondered, "There was also...you are an imprint of her mind. You have experienced this Talent. Thus, with the Talent of Analyst, I have walked through your shoes." Looking aside, she began, "Ever since I entered Nótt...I could see that this world was not real. I could see actions before they happened, only overridden by personal bias." Looking back to Enoshima, she asked, "Is this...this world you saw for your entire life, so predictable, so boring...is this why you Despaired?"

Enoshima stared for a moment, a vapid smile on her face, before she grinned, "I ain't got no stinkin' reasons!"

And then she was unmade.

Floating alone, Kinashi muttered, "I did not think so."

Closing her eyes, she began to focus. Still air was replaced with stale air, tinged slightly with salt. Opening her eyes, she was once again on her Cabin in the Silver Lining. Taking to the door, her steps were certain as she headed to the nearby staircase, descending down two levels, until she reached the top of the one above the red Courtroom door, five sets of eyes looking to her.

Kinashi began, "The preparations are complete. The remains of Enoshima and Sonia have been scrubbed from Nótt forever. The Rules, Laws, Guides, Overseers...all that remains is the Administrator."

Saitou sighed, "No more Killing Games?"

"Never," Kinashi nodded.

Hiiragi frowned, "Er, we won't be forgettin' ya now, will we?"

Kinashi shook her head, "Not unless by your choice."

Polly said, "You've caused some trouble, but all of us are partly to blame."

"It is quite alright...it is over."

Zaizen stated, "No, it won't be. Not until Nótt is shut down for good."

Kinashi sighed, "Please: for me, it will be out of one cage and into another."

Stepping forwards, Uchida shook her head, insisting, "No. I don't know how, but...we're not leaving you." Kinashi saw her movements, thus she was not surprised when Uchida pulled her into a hug, saying, "We'll see each other again."

Kinashi stayed still for a moment, before reluctantly returning the hug, however briefly. As Uchida pulled away, Kinashi scoffed, "You despised my very existence not even an hour ago."

Saitou shrugged, "Look, we're in a good mood, alright? Don't blow it."

Clicking her tongue, Kinashi stepped forwards, before waving her arm. With a creak, the red doors swung open, revealing a sheen of orange light. Kinashi stated, "There...you may go."

Saitou muttered, "How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?"

Kinashi chided, "Well, I suppose you shall just have to Trust me."

Hiiragi cheered, "Then let's go!" Flashing one last, grateful smile at Kinashi, she grabbed Uchida by the hand, before pulling her forwards, leading the way. Zaizen gave a curt nod, before following, Polly heading after without word.

Hands slipped into his pockets, Saitou hung back. Kinashi asked, "You have something to say?"

Saitou began, "You know, I didn't want to admit it, but...Future Foundation...I know they've probably been up to some shady stuff."

"Yet you will not abandon them," Kinashi stated.

Saitou admitted, "It's not that easy. Uchida made me wonder, but...I still don't know what they're fighting for."

"And does that matter to you?" Kinashi asked.

Saitou was silent for a moment, before shrugging, "Huh. I guess not."

Starting his walk, Saitou passed into the light. Kinashi watched as the five grew smaller, but as they walked, there was no hesitance in their steps. No heads turned back to her.

Kinashi approached, but a shock coursed through her as she reached the doorway. She had already made herself the keystone. She could not move on.

The door closed on Nótt, the light fading, revealing undersea the Courtroom once more.

Turning away, Kinashi shut the doors.

She was alone.

This world was hers to bend to her will.

She could do anything her mind could imagine.

Nótt was hers to Lead, and hers alone.

And yet...

She felt...empty. Unsatisfied.

Looking around at the interior of the ship, the material seemed off the more she looked at it. It had always been that way, ever since she arrived here.

She would never be able to lose her sense of reality here or forget her fate. Everything would be expected and predictable. It would be as she willed it and she alone. No others were here to alter the world.

"Please...hurry," She begged those who could not hear her.

* * *

Buzzes and whirring reaching her ears, Uchida began to stir. Letting out a groan, even the slightest movement sent agony coursing through her body. It ached, but the pain was real. More real than she had felt in two and a half years.

She wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. She was _free_.

Taking a breath, she forced her arms up, grasping the edges of the capsule, the glass door hanging open. It still hurt to move, but that pain was lessening as her body became less stiff.

Peeking her head out, Saitou's voice came to her ears, the boy stating, "Guys, calm down! Don't strain yourselves!"

Uchida finally reached a sitting position, seeing Polly and Zaizen already up. Uchida stated weakly, "I-it's not that bad."

As Saitou began to help Hiiragi up, he said, "We've got some medics, but we should get you guys to a Base ASAP."

With a bit of a struggle, Uchida managed to worm her way out of her capsule. Looking down, she was still wearing that Hope's Peak uniform, the coat still missing from that scuffle, and there was a bandage around her hand. It was hard to believe that she was, what, twenty years old?

Stepping onto the ground, Hiiragi stumbled for a moment, catching herself and giggling, "I could cry."

Polly noted dourly, "Save your tears." Stepping over to one of the other opened capsules, she flinched as she saw whatever was inside of it. Reaching her hand in, likely to check a pulse, she said, "Urabe is...dead. They all are."

After a brief silence, Saitou stated, "We can mourn them all later, but for now-"

"Katsuragi-kun!" Hiiragi suddenly cried. As she began to move, Uchida looked to see him sitting in his own capsule. Walking over, Uchida couldn't help but smile as Hiiragi wrapped him into a hug.

Katsuragi laughed, "Hey, Hiiragi-chan."

"Marry me!"

Uchida's eyes widened in surprise, but Katsuragi laughed, "You went too far ahead!"

Backing up, Hiiragi smiled, gaze turning downwards as she admitted, "Ya already chose, didn't ya?"

Katsuragi gave a sheepish nod as he said, "I...think so."

With a bit of difficulty, Katsuragi stepped out, before falling to the ground. Uchida thought he had tripped, but in fact, he was bowing his head, beginning, "I'm sorry! I...I killed myself. I wanted to forget about Yumi, and then...I wanted to hide there with everyone. I..."

"Made a mistake. We all did. Some of us more than others," Zaizen stated firmly. As Katsuragi looked up, Zaizen's gaze turned to the last capsule, the only one not opened.

Saitou said, "Let's get out of here. We can't do anything for her. Not yet."

As one, the survivors of the 79th Class head for the only opening, the door now opened. As she walked, the last one through, Uchida looked back. The timer Saitou had once mentioned read 'Unlocked. Next session to begin in: 0:00'. Uchida knew they could not help her yet, but she couldn't keep herself from wondering: how much time had passed in there so far? How much time will have passed when they released her? Swallowing fearfully, Uchida knew they could not leave her there, trapped in that hopeless place. Not forever.

But for now, they had to move on, legs moving with more and more difficulty as they plunged forwards.

* * *

Until they could see the sun.

_**September 12**__**th**__**, 2013**_

Stepping out onto the rocky beach, Katsuragi felt a warmth as he bathed in the sun's orange rays as sunk into the sea.

"Beautiful," Polly said.

Zaizen nodded, "It never gets old."

Saitou agreed, "No matter where you are: it really doesn't."

Hiiragi sniffled, "We made it!"

Feeling something was missing, Katsuragi looked around, but Uchida was not present. Turning around, she wasn't to be seen. Katsuragi called, "Hiyori-chan?"

The others began to look around as Katsuragi headed back, making his way back to the mouth of the cave. Sure enough, he could see her figure at the mouth, half shrouded in darkness. As the others began to approach, Katsuragi asked, "Hiyori-chan, what's wrong?"

Uchida shivered, before muttering, "I...got out of there. I really did. That's really...Lucky, don't you think?"

"Uchida-san..." Saitou frowned.

Hiiragi said, "Ya made it this far! Come on!"

As Katsuragi looked on, Uchida met his gaze, beginning, "I guess you don't know... I really am Talented, if you can call it that, but...I'm the reverse of Urabe. Something...something bad's going to happen, I know it."

Katsuragi frowned, unable to offer anything, but Zaizen said, "Naturally." As Katsuragi blinked at him, he muttered, "Your shoes are untied. Take your fall and be done with it."

Blinking, Uchida looked down, muttering, "H-huh?"

Hiiragi nodded, "But that's not gonna be the end of it! I'm gonna set up a shrine! And every year you're gonna end up with the 'terrible luck' fortunes!"

Polly gave a soft smile as she said, "Your fate is unavoidable, as Unlucky as it may be."

Uchida blinked, still unsure, but Saitou began, "Look...I knew someone else...let's just say they were Unlucky too. Even though a bunch of bad things happened to her, she only died because she chose too." With a shrug, he finished, "Maybe I'm being kinda grim, but if you're the universe's punching bag, I think you're gonna be hanging around for a little while."

Uchida swallowed, still uncertain, so Katsuragi extended his hand, beginning, "And...you're also unlucky because, instead of someone calm like Zaizen, or cool like Polly, or tough like Saitou, or cute like Hiiragi...the one who fell in love with you was a loser like me."

Uchida blinked, before scowling as she stepped forwards, jabbing him in the shoulder. As Katsuragi let out a pathetic groan of pain, Uchida grumbled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." However, she moved closer, pushing past his outstretched hand and grabbing him by the collar. His eyes widened as she pulled him in, their lips locking. As he felt her breath becoming one with his, he was lost in his mind for a moment, until a gleeful squeal from Hiiragi interrupted him, the girl forcing herself to stay quiet.

Unfortunately, it did not last. As he felt Uchida's weight against her, she pulled back as the two began to fall. With a cry, the pair took a tumble, landing roughly on the sandy stone as Hiiragi cried out. As she tried to push herself off of Katsuragi, Saitou began to laugh as the two looked down, Uchida's loosened shoelaces spread out on the ground.

Massaging the bridge of his nose, Zaizen muttered, "Honestly, listen to me for once..."

Turning pink in the orange light, Uchida groaned, "Since when have you ever been right!" Glaring at Katsuragi, the boy recoiling from her gaze, she grumbled, "And what was that supposed to be? Have you ever kissed someone before?"

"No...and you surprised me!" Katsuragi insisted, before wondering, "That wasn't your first time?"

Uchida flushed as she muttered, "I practiced..."

Saitou bit his lip as Katsuragi insisted, "Well, I need more, so..." He couldn't help but smile as Uchida pushed him down into the dirt, standing as quickly as she could, watching her feet as she took a step away, heading out into the sinking sun.

Clapping his hands, Saitou laughed, "Smooth bastard!" As he began to walk, Katsuragi stood, making to follow, but Saitou stopped, looking back towards the sun.

Zaizen wondered, "What next then? Are we really going to Future Foundation?"

Uchida stated, "Maybe...they have to get Kinashi out. I won't accept anything else. But...I'm not sure if I want to join. I want to help though, with rebuilding and stuff, but...I'm worried."

Saitou shrugged, "Then help people, Future Foundation or not. I'll have your back though no matter what."

"I wanna build a shrine! Or fix one up!" Hiiragi said.

Polly swallowed, "It might not be a happy reunion, but if Sonia is truly alive..."

Zaizen was quite for a moment, before beginning, "I...Hope's Peak meant a lot to me, but...I don't think it should be rebuilt. Not yet. The idea of being a teacher is something appealing to me though."

Looking over to the horizon, Katsuragi felt his face fall and his heart twinge as he thought about his sister again. He couldn't see her, but...maybe he could learn more about her: see the sides he'd never seen. Maybe he'd help Uchida too...

Taking a few steps forwards, Saitou spoke up, "You know, Uchida-san. You had me thinking. About what Future Foundation is doing, fighting for the Future. I still don't know what that means for them, but...I think I figured out what it means for me. The Future I'm fighting for."

"The rest of my friends from the Killing Game, the 78th Class, you guys...maybe even Kinashi."

"We are the Future."

* * *

**And there it is, the whole dang thing!**

**Well, there are some notes to link to, but first, who was your favorite character? toss a vote here! strawpoll(.me)/4456417**

**Design notes? You know you want them: pastebin(.com)/jdpWZrQ8**

**And lastly, I want to talk about the potential futures I have, for this series and my own stuff: pastebin(.com)/MBYpFQPS**

**I really do appreciate everything: to anyone who's glanced at this chapter without reading anything just to poke around, too the longtime readers who've been with me since I was uploading the first fic on , to the ones who've stumbled upon it long after I've finished it, thank you reading!**

**I don't know when it'll be, but see you next time!**


End file.
